Terminator: Bond of Steel and Bone
by JasonVUK
Summary: Cameron and John realise what they mean to one another and take their relationship to levels they never imagined they would. A new deadly Machine makes it self known, what is it's mission? Story will Contain Original Characters. - Warning this story will contain scenes of explicit sexual nature, tissues will be needed, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Terminator: Bond of Steel and Bone

Chapter One

A New Chapter in Life. A New Player.

* * *

Fear. It was something always there within him. Subconsciously he was always afraid. Sometimes he would admit his fear and rationalise: Machines from an Apocalyptic Future were trying to kill him. It was definitely something to be afraid of. During the day he would go to school, half-heartedly listen to his girlfriend Riley as she spoke, he would barely listen to his teachers normally getting him into trouble, and he hardly ever listen to HER anymore.

John Connor was to be the Savior of Humanity, he was to lead them to victory against the tyranny of Skynet and its machines, the Terminators. Skynet had attempted to terminate him multiple times throughout his life. He would think to himself 'a boy his age shouldn't have gone through what he already has', now as he laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling in his room, his thoughts traveled back to his first encounter with the deadly machines. His first true moment of the beginning of his living nightmare.

His younger self around Twelve or Thirteen, standing still in shock in the corridor of the mall, two men giving off a feeling of great determination and power, one a thin man with sharp features in a police uniform, the other a hulking behemoth of a man dressed head to toe in black leather a large old styled shotgun in hand pointed directly at him. Those first two words that started his nightmare as from then on he would run.

"Get Down"

Those two words are what ushered in the dark reality of his life, his destiny, and it's never stopped, never too long, always running always in fear that one day, just one slip would ruin everything, just one slip would kill him. Many machines had been close to killing him, no more so than … her. The machine that now walked the halls of the same house he lived in, would stand no less than a foot away from him. She had tried to kill him on his Sixteenth birthday and she had nearly succeeded.

From that day on John could no longer look her straight in the eye, to him it was betrayal, she had betrayed his trust and ruined any connection they had, even though the logical side of his mind tried to reason that it was the damage to her CPU, her chip, her brain.

The opening of his bedroom door shook him from his thoughts, without moving he turned his gaze towards the door and look to whomever it was.

"John?" came a soft almost timid voice. John watched as the machine walked in she closed the door behind her and stayed there, her eyes never leaving John.

"What do you want?" he asked in an emotionless yet tired tone of voice. She was getting on his nerves more often, he couldn't understand why, just that she was, she would always intrude on his privacy.

"I was checking up on you. Riley just left." Cameron replied in her usual toneless voice.

"I know she left I saw her go. And I'm fine you can go now." John's words were a little harsher than before, he very slightly narrowed his eyes to her hoping or rather praying she would just leave.

"You shouldn't be talking to her John, she's a threat" Cameron had no intentions of moving just yet, she wanted to further press the Riley issue. To her Riley was a threat, a safety problem, her mission was to ensure John's survival and safety and Riley was in her way. She pulled John away from her, away from the one who could provide him the most safety.

"Not this again" John grumbled and pushed himself further up his bed, his back now leaving against the headboard, he turned his gaze back to Cameron and crossed his arms an annoyed expression dawned his face.

"Yes John, 'this again'" she said, she knew that look on John's face, to her own personal dismay shed been seeing a lot of that facial expression a lot since, John's birthday. Cameron's hand twitched by her side. "She is a health risk John, you should leave her, she is dangerous, she keeps you away John, I cannot protect you efficiently when she is around, she acts as a distraction to you in regards to your own safety" Cameron tried to get John to see things from her point of view.

"Look!" he roared standing up from his bed and storming towards her, he cared not if she could kill him with one hand, he was mad. "I've had enough. Get it through you're thick metal head, I want to spend time with her! I don't want this goddamn destiny, this fucking life I've got, do any you, you and Mom even think about how I feel about this? I want to live a normal fucking life while I can alright?" John's face was turning red from his rage, Cameron didn't seem to react from it though.

Cameron lowered her gaze from his eyes and looked to the floor.

"I've had enough Alright? Enough Skynet, enough Judgement Day and I've had enough of Machines. Just Leave me Alone" John angrily blurted out. Cameron never looked up to look at him.

"You know I cannot do that John, my mission is to protect you" Cameron replied after a few moments of silence, finally she lifted her eyes to look back at him. "I shall go for now, to let you calm down, but I will not leave you John." Cameron stared into his eyes unblinking.

"Just go away Cameron" John sighed his anger subsiding into depression. Cameron took note of the change in his voice and nodded silently before opening the door behind her and leaving.

John simply stood there as the door closed, he closed his eyes lazily and tried to replay everything that had happened, he had unintentionally exploded at her, in truth he didn't mean too, it wasn't her fault for the way she was, it was her programming, John had simply just lost his cool, and let everything bubble out of it. For now it was a good stress reliever. He knew already he couldn't have a normal life, he just wanted to hold on to what he could to pretend he had one.

* * *

Cameron left the room John's room and walked into her own. She was used to John being negative towards her, he would be upset, he would want her to leave him alone, or order her to go away, Cameron closed her bedroom door behind her then sat upon the end of her bed and stared blankly at the wall infront of her, carefully analysing her situation. She was a machine programmed to protect John Connor, but her target no longer wanted to be around her anymore, not after the 'incident', she knew already this had affected her relationship John in a negative way, but when she laid at the brink of oblivion, when she had been captured and John removed her chip, he could have ended her, destroyed her chip and her body, effectively killing her. But he hadn't, and in return she told him he couldn't be trusted. She now theorized that doing so was another catalyst of their bad relationship, a mistake of words she now wished she had never done.

Cameron stood up and walked to her window gazing out into the backyard yet her thoughts were still of John and her situation. She was damaged, she knew this, she had been acting unlike herself before the car bomb incident, she had tried to find the root of her problem, but was unable to locate it, her CPU must be damaged she had thought to herself, she had not told anyone, not John, not Sarah, while a machine she had a small sense of self preservation, if she were to inform Sarah of her damaged CPU, Sarah would possibly attempt at her termination, if she were gone she couldn't protect John, John was too important not to protect.

She had to protect him, it was her mission, suddenly she realised the truth of her thoughts. It "was" her mission, after the incident her mission parameters were wiped clean, she no longer HAD to protect John, yet why had she stayed? She had wondered this herself previously, but had guessed she had best follow her previous mission, other than seek his Termination, no, she would not kill John, she would never intentionally harm John, not if she could help it.

Her thoughts moved back to John's protection, without her she couldn't protect him from other Machines, or Grays – humans who worked for Skynet, or just about any threat that arose, humans who had bad intentions towards the Connor family, or Riley. Cameron subconsciously narrowed her eyes in distaste as she thought of Riley, she was indeed a threat, but why did her analysis tell her Riley was a such a threat? True she was a threat to John's safety, but even then her HUD would not tell her Riley was such a high leveled threat. A "moderate" Threat she was labelled as, but Moderate stood for a single unarmed Machine, or a highly trained Human soldier 'armed to the teeth' as humans would say, why was this teenaged girl such a threat. Was she a threat to John? Or more of a threat to herself? And if so? Why?

* * *

All that had transpired upstairs had not gone unnoticed to Sarah. The elder Connor sat at the table in the kitchen drinking a small glass of scotch, her shotgun laid across the table ready for use when ready. Sarah sighed as she finished her small taste of scotch and looked at the small glass in her hand, releasing a deep sigh she placed it down and leaned back in her chair.

'_It's good John's keeping away from it' _Sarah thought to herself. _'He'll learn how to treat machines the right way' _Sarah thought grimly, before opening her eyes. She had noticed the way John and Cameron were towards one another before they were close, too close, too close for a human and a machine. While she admitted the T-800 and John were close, she could understand that relationship, John had never had a true father figure in his life. And along comes this thing, this metal man, a man who would never yell at John, never hit him, the machine would always be there for John, and would and did die to protect him.

But Cameron. She … It was the same in that respect, Sarah could appreciate that at least, but she saw how they seemed to become a bit more than just Protector and Mission Target. No, Sarah had an inkling that something else was developing something unnatural, as sad as it was, the Car Bomb Incident seemed to have been a small blessing in disguise, John seemed to hate Cameron. The only problem was Riley, Riley was distracting John, this she could agree on with Cameron, Riley had to go, or John had to stop seeing her, the girl was pulling John into danger, the Cromartie incident in Mexico nearly got John killed.

"God Damn it" Sarah cursed quietly to herself as she tiredly rubbed her hands over her face, Sarah hadn't had a peaceful sleep since 1983 when she encountered the T-800. She had recently become wise to John having similar nightmares, how long? She didn't know, about what? Machines obviously, but specifically what? A T-800? Doubtful, the T-800 John ever knew was a savior to him. These T- Triple Eights? The 1000 series? Or was it Cameron? Since her temporary betrayal.

Sarah turned her gaze to look towards the sofa, she could see the two feet resting upon the arm rest, feet belonging to John's uncle, Derek. Derek had come stumbling in no less than an hour ago. Drunk. The stench of alcohol was coming from him giving the air a foul odor. Sarah grimaced briefly remembering the stink coming off of his body before he fell onto the couch and started snoring almost immediately.

Against her better judgement Sarah stood up and made her way upstairs her shotgun being carried by the forearm in her left hand, and knocked casually against John's door.

"GO AWAY!" came a fast and frustrated reply.

'_Typical John' _ Sarah thought to herself, she shook her head and sighed before answering.

"John it's me, can I come in?" Sarah asked not trying to show too much concern for her son.

"You don't normally bother to knock" John retorted from within his room. Sarah groan audibly.

"I thought I'd be polite for a change." Sarah replied hearing a snerk from John through the door. "Fine I'm coming in" Sarah said with a hint of frustration before walking in seeing her son laying on his back looking towards the ceiling. "John?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah mom?" John asked nonchalantly.

"Everything okay?" she asked without thought, before mentally kicking herself for asking such a question.

"Never better" John said before clearing his throat, his tone never changing from his bored nonchalant tone, his eyes never turning to look at his mother.

"Something's going on John, unless you're starting to yell at yourself" Sarah said, a small smirk growing at the corner of her mouth.

John finally sat up with an annoyed sigh and look at Sarah.

"Would you really blame me if I did mom? How much more fucked up could my life actually get huh? But no, I was…" John stopped as he thought. "… I was yelling at Cameron. She came in here and I don't know, I just lost my temper. I wasn't in the mood to talk with her." he said almost shamefully before scratching the back of his head.

"You want to talk to me?" she asked inquisitively. John just shook his head from side to side.

"Not really, if it's all the same to you, I think I'll just hit the hay. I'm feeling kind of beat." John said before laying back down. Sarah reluctantly nodded before leaving. A small smirk on her face as she looked towards Cameron's room before going back downstairs.

* * *

Deep within the downtown Los Angeles a large man stares at the help wanted AD on the window of the Club, he looks inside seeing numerous kids inside jumping around to music far too loud than it should be, he walked inside calmly yet with authority, and strode up to the bar tender.

"What'll it be buddy?" the bar tender asked turning towards the man, stopping briefly to analyse the large person before him, standing a good foot taller than himself, and probably weighing twice as much in pure muscle.

"I am here for the advertisement in the window" the large man spoke the man continued to stare at the bar tender his eyes never faltering never even seemed to blink.

"I'll eh, just get Max, he's in charge." The bar tender walked off into the back room, the man waited he could hear talking coming from the room, however the loud music blaring out from multiple speakers throughout the room made it difficult to understand what was being said. Within 2 minutes and 23 seconds exactly, the bar tender returned followed shortly by a man dressed in a dark green suit jacket.

"Hey there" the man spoke, presumably Max the club owner. "Name's Max I run this place" now clarified. "You wanted the job offer right?" the tall man before him merely nodded, Max looked him up and down, smirking to himself. "I'd like you to answer a few quick questions that okay?" Max smirked to himself, the man again nodded.

"How Tall are you?" Max asked. The man was silent for a moment before responding.

"Six foot Three inches" The man's tone of voice was blank, emotionless, this just made Max smirk more

"How much do you weigh?" Max asked, the man was quiet for a few moments longer than before, in truth the man, this machine was calculating a realistic response taking in factors of his build and height and averaging a height a human would be.

"210 pounds" the man finally responded, Max nodded.

"Can you fight?"

"Yes" the machine replied immediately.

"Alright, I got a job in mind for you, better than what is advertised, sound interested?" Max asked finally, the man tilted his head to the side an inch.

"What is the job description?" the machine asked in return. Max turned and pointed up at something, the machine followed his pointing finger to a camera looking upon the dance floor.

"Security, nothing too fancy, just sit in a chair looking at cameras, if anyone gets out of line you come out deal with them, throw them out. Interested?" As Max finished the man's eyes opened a little wider.

"Yes" he replied his tone sounding almost enthusiastic.

With that Max led the large man into a room where he found a sleeping man dressed in black who Max angrily woke by kicking him in the side and telling him he was being replaced. The once sleeping security officer stood up to his replacement but looked up to him, noticing not only was this man taller, he also had a bigger build and wider shoulders. The ex-security officer left immediately.

"Welcome to your office." He smirked to the man before continuing. "There are cameras all over the club, I paid good money for my security, I don't like shit going down, get me?" The man nodded slowly. "Shit happens you sort it out, the cameras cover all entrances, exits and various areas in the club. You own a gun?" Max said as he turned to look at large man.

"Not yet" the machine replied, in truth he had come to this time less than a week ago, and began his search for John Connor, reports had heard that John was still a young boy, in this time somehow, that was why he was here, in this club, locals said it was THE place kids go, chances were John may come here, it was better than searching aimlessly.

"Right. Well when you get one feel free to bring it in, security aint much if you aint got a piece right?" he grinned at the man, who smiled back at him, though the returned smile was empty. However this itself was good news to the machine, if he could openly carry a weapon, it would be easier to Terminate his target.

"Right then, let me just get some legal documents about your pay and such, then you can start immediately." Max said as he clapped his hands together, and walked out the room, the machine scanned the room and noticed a locker to the side, opening it revealed a set of jacket labelled "Security" reaching out he picked up one that would fit him, and put it on, he could feel slight padding in the jacket, possibly made to offer protection to the wearer, unneeded but would aid in protection of his skin sheath's torso.

* * *

Riley walked into a café during the time John was yelling at Cameron, she looked around hoping no one would recognise her, to her delight she recognised no one, at least no one she shouldn't be meeting with.

"Were you followed?" came the Australian voice she had come to know, Riley turned around and saw her Jesse Flores.

"No Jesse I wasn't followed, I'm never followed" Riley replied dryly seeing Jesse as over paranoid.

"Never suspect your safe girl, never suspect anything with those…" Jesse looked around and lowered her voice. "those machines. Especially Connor's machine." Jesse narrowed her eyes as she mentioned 'it'.

"I know, I know, you keep telling me" Riley groaned in frustration as she sat down with Jesse, she had heard this all before about how she should fear the Machines, she knew, she herself knew all too well.

"Alright then." Jesse began as she began to relax again, she leaned back into her chair and took a sip of her espresso, she released a soft sigh after the warm liquid slid down her throat. "Report, what's the update?" she looked at Riley expectantly.

Riley smirked at Jesse. "So far things are going great, just today he took me to the Mall and played a little in the Arcade, the machine followed us and John wasn't too happy to see it and sent it away." She spoke in a confidant tone. Jesse closed her eyes, vividly imagining the scene just described to her, a large grin came across her face before she opened her eyes to Riley.

"Excellent. Excellent. Things are going just as they should be. Alright…" Jesse leaned closer to Riley and ushered the teen to come closer to her which Riley did. "… there's a place around here where all the kids go too, a club, you know, loud music, sells alcohol to minors for extra money, the works, take John there and try to get closer to him. If things go well he'll disregard the machine completely and you, well you. Possibly a future Mrs Riley Connor, will be high up in the ranks of the resistance." Jesse's tone was sickeningly soft, Riley now could just imagine herself in the future, no longer running in tunnels, being next to John in a soft bed, her baby carrying his child, as he single handedly leads Humanity to victory like some modern day Greek Hero.

"Sound great, where is it?" Riley asked after she left her little dream world, Jesse put a hand into her jacket and pulled out two tickets.

"These are special free passes to the club, had to, pull a few strings to get them" Jesse passed the tickets to Riley who examined them thoroughly, the address was on the back on the ticket along with a very small map of its location, she realised the club wasn't too far away.

"I'll call John tomorrow, tell him about the tickets and the club, see when he's free, if not I'll drag him along." Riley nodded in excitement from the mental image Jesse had put into her head.

"Great. Now then. Coffee?" Jesse asked, seeing as the girl deserved a small treat for her success so far, a happy pawn is a successful pawn.

* * *

John Connor was running, his mother was hurt, Cameron was missing, Derek was missing, he was running for his life, chased by that which had haunted him for so many years. John looked around his immediate area, he was in a factory of sorts, boiling heat resonating from large metal furnaces. He drew his hand across his forehead and wiped the sweat off, he turned back, the slow pacing clacking of shoes upon the ground was heard at a steady rhythm, John panicked and continued to run and evade, just as his mother had taught him. John stopped as he reached a seemingly dead end, he turned around and slowed his breathing down, keeping it quiet to less than a whisper, he could hear the clacking of the shoes louder now, it was close now.

'_Shit' _he thought to himself looking in all directions, seeing a ledge just above him he jumped with all his might and climbed up trying to distance himself from the Machine. He turned back merely to glance at the lower level he left behind, he still couldn't see it, this machine, that worried- No terrified him. 'Got to keep going' he thought to himself before turning back around to run.

He continued to run, the sounds of crying began to rise up around him, the cries of children for their mothers, the cries of pain and horror, tears began to flow through John's eyes, he could feel it, all of it, the pain, the anguish, the fear. He had to keep running, fore if he did not all would be lost. He ran until he could no longer run, stopping at a dead end near a vat of molten steel.

"This is familiar" John said quietly to himself, he turned around to get away from the dead end, stopping shortly seeing his chaser turning the corner to meet him. The thin sharp featured man dressed in an old style police uniform marched towards him, before stopping briefly.

"This is the end of the line John Connor. You've lost. We've won." The Machine marched forward, a howling was heard all around John, followed by an eruption and intense heat, the factory around him reduced to ashes all except for the molten steel behind him, the Machine marched forward as all around was gone, dead, an army of skeletal machines staring at him as he was now moments away from his demise.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP _

John sat up urgently, the sound of his alarm awakening mercifully from his horrific nightmare, the same nightmare he had for years. He groaned placing his right palm over his eyes trying his best to suppress his emotions, to suppress the need to cry, he succeeded- barely. He shook his head from the side to side as he released a breath he had been holding in. It soon dawned on him that he could almost feel someone's eyes on him, he sat there quietly, holding his breath for a moment to listen to the world around him, he heard nothing, which meant one thing…

"What are you doing Cameron?" he groaned without moving his hand away from his face.

"I was watching you sleep John, you look distressed" she replied, a tiny trace of concern in her voice John thought he could sense.

"I've told you before…" John began as he turned to look straight at her, stood motionless in the corner of his room simply staring at him with unblinking eyes. "I don't like people watching me sleep"

"I am aware John, but my systems alerted me that your stress levels were high and your heart was beating faster than it should have been. You were having a nightmare." She stated in a simple factual way, any tone of concern that may have been there gone.

"I was having a nightmare, I know." John panted slowly he could feel the sweat dripping from his forehead and run along the bridge of his nose. "I don't need you to tell me that" he turned his gaze from Cameron back to his bed. Cameron watched him for a moment before stepping a few feet closer.

"I was concerned for your health John. A male of your age should not be showing such signs of stress"

"Most boys my age don't have robots coming to kill them" he spat back his eyes narrowing but he didn't look at her.

Cameron thought for a moment to use the correct term for her kind, but decided against it in case of further infuriating John. "You have a valid point" she conceded. "Would you like me to aid you in relieving any stress?" she asked in a simple innocent manner.

John's eyes opened wide at her question, while a supposed Prophet he was still a teenager, and the way she worded her question put his mind in the gutter.

"Ugh No. I'm fine. Just, can I just be alone for a few minutes." John paused for a moment sweating a little more, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. "Please" he added on absentmindedly.

Cameron tilted her head at the sudden polite tone John was using towards her, and decided to remain courteous to his polite tone, her subsystems told her returning politeness can create a positive relationship with someone, something right now she needed for her mission.

"Of course John. I'm here if you need me" the second part of her sentence came naturally, surprisingly naturally for her, she paused a moment at her own words before walking to the door and leaving.

John watched her leave from the corner of his eye then sighed softly. He felt numb, he didn't feel angry, nor happy, or anything, a sense of numbness was over his body. John turned to look at his clock.

5:45 am

Another early morning rise on a Friday. Oh well at least the weekend was upon him, John hated going to school, but there was nothing else he wanted to do today. John laid back down putting his hands behind his head and looked up to the ceiling. His mind just simply wandered across all that he knew. From his old life with his foster parents, his friends and stealing money from ATM machines, to the meeting with the "Uncle Bob" T-800. All the way up until he met Cameron, first thinking her to be a normal girl.

He remembered that day so clearly, his first meeting with Cameron her smile, John released a content sigh as he thought, she was pretty, still is he thought. But he could never get over what she was, how could he have been fooled so easily. Maybe he just really wanted some nice, cute girl to like him.

John got up and headed to the bathroom to get his shower. He closed his eyes as the warm liquid poured over him relaxing his tense muscles, he released a content sigh, this was possibly the most comfortable he'd be all day. After lathering himself with soap and body gel, and shampooing his hair, John dried himself thoroughly before exiting the shower, a towel wrapped around his body, he opened the door only to see Cameron standing infront of him staring right at him.

"HOLY SHIT!" John shouted in surprise as he jumped back, his skin paling in shock as the hairs on his body stood on end. Cameron tilted her head in the way he had known her to do.

"Are you alright John? Your heart rate has increased against. Are you unwell?" Cameron asked in a deadpan tone.

"No I'm not unwell. Other than YOU scaring me half to death." John complained trying to compose himself he shook his body as he felt his heart beating slower back to its regular pace. "What are you doing out here just standing infront of the door?" John asked as he finally calmed.

"I require the use of the shower." She said as if it had been obvious.

John closed his eyes and let out a slow deep sigh before stepping forward, a sudden cold breeze touching his body, he shivered and looked back to Cameron who's focus had shifted from his face, less than second later John realised his towel had fallen from around his body and now was on complete show to the cyborg girl infront of him.

Blushing a deep red at not only the accident which had befallen him, but Cameron's unmoving stare, and if his mind was not playing tricks on him a small smile twitching at the corner of her mouth, John knelt down picked up his towel and wrapped it around himself as quickly as he could. Once doing so Cameron looked back to John, any possible sign of a smile was gone her expression back to her blank "Terminator face".

"I'll um, just go then." John said his blush still prevalent on his face, he walked forward and Cameron moved back a step to allow him to go, he turned and almost ran to his bedroom, before Cameron spoke up again.

"I notice you've been concealing a large weapon John"

John stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to look at Cameron with a look of disbelief, she stared at him for a brief minute, John could almost feel as if she was laughing at him mentally within her CPU. John turned and rushed back into his room to get dressed.

Cameron smirked to herself as she disrobed inside the bathroom. While she at the time she was trying out "teasing" a topic she picked read from a few girls magazines something which was to attract men, she had to admit, based on internet sources about male adolescence of John's age, height and weight, his flaccid penis was larger than most, that thought process made Cameron curious as to its full length, a thought she immediately moved away from. John barely liked her anymore, he didn't like talking to her anymore unless he really had too, and while Cameron shouldn't have cared, she did have a strange negative sense coursing through her chip that she was unable to explain. Cameron stepped into the shower and began to cleanse her skin sheath.

John slammed his door shut behind him, had … had Cameron been flirting with him. Did a cyborg, a killer machine from the future just compliment him on his penis? John's eyes felt like they were about to bulge out of his head, he let out a deep breath he'd been holding panted slowly to calm himself down.

"She's going to kill me, by a gun, heart attack, or high blood pressure, she's going to kill me" John murmured quietly to himself. Before walking to his bed where he had laid clean clothes ready for himself.

* * *

A few hours later down stairs the smell of burnt pancakes greeted John and he stepped into the kitchen.

"Smells great Mom" John spoke out in an over happy tone. Sarah snickered to herself and turned around.

"Very funny. Keep laughing John and you can start making breakfast" Sarah replied to him as she turned back and continued to make a few more pancakes. John turned to look at the still slumbering form of his uncle laid across the length of the couch. John chuckled once before sitting down at the table, he attention being caught as Cameron made her way down stairs, the machine girl looked at John first keeping a blank expression on her face before turning to look at Sarah.

"Good Morning Sarah" she turned her attention back to John. "Good Morning John"

Cameron got a simple nod from Sarah as a reply.

"Morning" John replied. Cameron smile a little before turning to look at Sarah.

"May I have a pancake Sarah?" she asked in a simple innocent tone. Sarah turned and looked at the cyborg with a raised brow and a look of confusion. "I require filling up on nutrients for my skin sheath for when it becomes damaged" Cameron explained before sitting down next to John. Sarah nodded and turned back around.

Sarah brought two plates to the table one plate for John and the other for Cameron, Cameron's plate noticeably having less pancakes than John's Sarah turned backed around as John slid a few pancakes off his plate and onto Cameron's. Cameron looked and smiled at John taking the act as a kind gesture.

'_Our relationship must be improving if he's being nicer to me' _Cameron thought, a better relationship would mean John would be more inclined to spend time with her, thus making it easier to protect him and … something else, something which Cameron herself did not yet know.

However as Cameron took it, John gave her the extra pancakes so he himself would not have to eat them, while breakfast is the most important meal of the day, his mother's pancakes were terrible. The flavor all but burnt out of then. John tucked into his pancakes to get them out of the way, wolfing them down to get them into his stomach to use as fuel and keep them away from his tongue. Cameron watched him as she delicately ate the pancakes, a stark contrast to John's animalistic devouring of them, a sudden cough erupted from John's mouth as he felt one chewed piece go down the wrong way, Cameron watched him then passed him a glass of milk, which he took and drank down rapidly drinking the once near full glass down to half way. He released a sigh before following up with a hiccup.

"Excuse me" he said from the awkward moment.

"While it is good to note your strong appetite John, there isn't any need to devour the pancakes at such a rate, I have estimated the pancakes will be sufficiently warm for another 2 minutes and 35… 34 seconds. And as you've just displayed such a rate of consumption could lead to unsatisfactory side effects, as well as choking" Cameron stated in a matter of fact tone, John simply cleared his throat, sitting back in his chair and continued to eat his pancakes eating them at a slower pace, albeit reluctantly.

"Anyway" Sarah spoke up from the side of them, still stood near the stove top. "I've got a new lead on the Three Dots, so I'm going to be busy with them, when he wakes up…" Sarah spoke nodding her head to Derek's sleeping form. "… he'll be checking out any other leads he's been tracking down, you two are to go to school. Okay?" Sarah inquired, not that either had much of a choice.

"Yeah, sure mom" John said leaning back in his chair.

"Of course Sarah" Cameron stated.

John and Cameron continued eating their breakfast only to be disturbed further by the sound of flatulence as the once slumbering Derek Reese awoke and sat up slowly.

"What day is it?" he said groggily as he spun his feet around and placed them on the ground.

"Judgement Day" Sarah stated and watched as the resistance fighter jumped up onto his feet and stared at her in shock and horror. "That got you up. Come on get your breakfast Reese." She continued as she put another plate on the table.

"Not funny Sarah, you shouldn't joke about that, you should NEVER joke about that" Derek told her pointing at her and speaking in an annoyed manner.

"Shut it Reese and eat or I'll throw it out for the birds" Sarah warned staring at him with narrowed eyes.

Derek grumbled to himself before walking to the table and sitting down, picking up his cutlery and start to eat his pancakes making soft groaning noises as he ate, his eyes focused on the pile infront of him. John ate slowly next to him his eyes glancing back and forth to and from Derek with a slight look of irritation on John's face, Cameron however stared straight at the older man as she chewed in a civilised manner.

"Got a problem John?" Derek asked noticing John's glances from his peripheral vision. John just shook his head not wanting to start an argument, and got back to eating.

"What are you staring at Metal?" Derek asked in between chews without even looking up.

"You" she replied plainly, ignoring his term for her, or rather her kind.

"What the fuck for?" Derek asked without raising his voice but his tone no less dark and threatening.

"Because you're making a strange sound, and I wanted to inquire as why you have to make a noise, while John doesn't" Cameron replied still staring at Derek only glancing at John which she spoke his name.

"I don't know, I just got the fuck up, and it's none of your business either way." He replied back annoyed. "So why don't you mind your fucking business."

"Oh but I am." Cameron began. "John is my business, and you're noise is irritating him. So could you stop?" Cameron asked trying again to use polite psychology.

"Fuck you. If John's got a problem he can deal with it" Derek said pointing his knife at John in a none threatening way. Cameron stood up abruptly, followed by John who grabbed her arm.

"Come on, it's time for school anyway." John said, leading her away, surprised slightly that she allowed him to lead her, knowing full well they wouldn't have moved if she had no intention of moving.

Cameron and John grabbed their bags and jackets before leaving for school leaving behind an annoyed Derek and a relatively calm Sarah.

* * *

Elsewhere a man stands alone in an hangar impatiently a suitcase by his side, fidgeting with his finger while he waits. He turns at the sound of the hangar doors opening and a car drives in slowly, he smiles to himself calmly and watches as the car stops beside him and a single person get out, dressed in a hat and long trench coat.

'_Okay a little fanatical but alright, alright.' _ The man chuckled to himself.

"Peter A. Smithers?" calls the hat wearing figure in a strong masculine Californian accent.

"Yeah buddy that's me" the man – Peter replies before kneeling down and holding up the briefcase. "I got the information you wanted" he smiled. "All data for those new computer chips the Military are looking into, this shit is hot. Big grade stuff you know?" Peter replied excited. "You got the money?"

The unidentified person lifts up their own briefcase.

"Right here buddy, Three point Two million just as we agreed" the figure steps forward towards and passes the Peter the bag.

"Thanks fella. But I'm sorry it's got to be this way" Peter smirks as two other men step out wielding cut down Remington 870s.

"It's only business" Peter smirks as he himself pulls out a Russian Tokarev TT-33 pistol.

"From what I heard from your boss, I'd have thought you'd have brought some guys with you. Your problem you're so trusting" Peter smirked.

"Check the Trunk" the figure said without any other word. Peter looked at one of the shotgun wielding men and nodded to him, the figure threw the man the keys to the car who then walked to the trunk, unlocked it, then opened it up.

"Jesus!" The man gasps as the putrid stench of corpses rises through his nostrils. The man looks up to the figure, who turns around with inhuman speed pulls the shotgun out of the man's hands by force fires one shell into other shotgun wielder by the trunk killing them. Peter gasping turns around and fires multiple shots from his Tokarev into the torso of the figure, the figure looks down at their torso before pumping the Remington and seemingly nonchalantly points the shotgun over their shoulder and fires a shot of 12 gauge into the gun's owner.

"Like you said" came another voice, this one female and British. Peter looked around as he fumbled to reload. "It's only Business" he turned to the location of the voice. The figure infront of him who slowly removes their hat revealing the smirking face of a confidant raven haired woman.

"A… a woman?" Peter asks before the woman cocks the Remington and aims it one handed directly into Peter's face and obliterates it in a single shot, repaint the floor behind him red and grey.

"Should have just taken the money Pete" the woman smirked as she picked up both cases and walking outside, her eyes flashing red momentarily.

* * *

Jason's Notes:

Hello to all you Terminator fans. This is my first Terminator fanfiction and I do hope I am doing the characters justice. I would much enjoy reviews telling what you think or what needs improving. Thank you.

Best Regards.

Jason.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Girls. Guns. Computers and Food.

* * *

To John, nothing would ever feel so mundane, so pointless as what he was doing now: going to school, he knew what he needed, he didn't need to know about some English poet who's been dead hundreds of years, he didn't need to know the Geographical layout of the world. Well actually now that he thought about he _might _need that, for when Skynet attacks and he needed to set out plans and possible traps for Skynet forces. Math he didn't think he'd need. He guessed some of his Resistance members would be adequate at Mathematics.

John groaned to himself school was pointless, but at least it was something to preoccupy himself, maybe Riley would be in today, he had noticed the girl liked to skip school a lot, not that he'd complain, he did too if given enough reason.

The walk to school had been quiet, uncomfortably quiet. John's eyes rarely moved from infront of him, only turning to check the traffic as he crossed the road, Cameron however though she kept pace with John her eyes were always subtly looking everywhere, scanning the area for threats.

After so much silence a thought came into Cameron's CPU.

"John?" she asked as she turned to look at him, she saw as John shook his head as if awakening from a daze, he turned to look at her a raised a curious brow implying for her to continue. "What do you see in Riley?" she asked.

John blinked for a moment not totally comprehending what she had asked, his mind stuttered for a moment, what DID he see in Riley? She was lively, a bit TOO lively for his taste but lively none the less, she was cute, not what he'd call beautiful, his vision of beauty was something more along the lines of …. John stopped that thought before it got too far, a slight blush rushing over his cheeks, she was Human, that much was okay he guessed. To be honest he really couldn't see what his attraction was to her, was she just an excuse for him to escape from his horrific world that was his life?

"Well…" John finally said as he got his mind into order. "She makes me laugh, and I enjoy spending time with her." he lied to Cameron, a bit too easily he noticed, lying in the Connor family was a trait they'd mastered down to a tee. They were professionals at lying and could be given the Black Belt in Lie-Fu. "She just you know. She makes me feel normal" he said with a fake smile.

For all John's lying expertise, they fell short to a true grand master such as Cameron, she had known John and the Connor family long enough to know a lie when she saw one. She hesitated to point out the fact he was lying, but let it slide, to do so could further distance him from her, she analyzed that if John felt like he had some superiority over her no matter how small this could improve their relationship allowing him to be more comfortable around her.

"I see. But do you think she is beautiful?" Cameron asked staring into his eyes. John blinked once in confusion Cameron decided to elaborate her question. "You did not mention that she was beautiful or anything along with her psychical appearance. Do you not find her attractive?" Cameron asked.

'_Fuck.' _ John thought, she'd caught him on something, not the fact that he was lying or so he thought, but on the fact he never mentioned Riley's appearance.

"I'm not that shallow" John replied with a slightly smug tone. "I can see past a girl's looks you know, I'm not a pig." John explained. "And if you must know, I do find Riley nice looking" John finished with a smirk. Cameron tilted her head as she furrowed her brow analyzing all that he had said.

"I know you are not a pig John, pigs are of the bovine family, you are human." Cameron tilted her head back to a straight position watching as John chuckled.

"No, 'being a pig' means that you think like an animal, and look at women just for their physical appearance. Or something like that anyway." John had guessed that was what the term meant, he'd heard it in context before but never really looked up the true meaning.

"I know. I Fooled you John" Cameron said with a small smile on her face. John smirked at her then looked ahead again, the smirk turning into a small smile like Cameron's.

'_John is reacting positively towards me, he gave me his pancakes, he is smiling at me, and has not yet yelled at me. Our relationship is finally improving to more suitable status. I should continue with this behavior conditioning, perhaps in time, I could get John away from … her.' _ Cameron thought to herself a smile on her face, no one would notice the annoyed twitch in her right eye and left hand when she thought about Riley.

'_What's going on Connor?' _John thought to himself his face not portraying the conflict brewing in his mind. _'You push her … it away last night, and now she's acting like this. What are you doing? What's happening?' _John exhaled audibly, trying to cover the sigh. _'She's been acting a little differently since this morning. What is she up to and what is with the questions?'_

* * *

Finally the two entered the school grounds and walked up towards the school doors.

"Hey John!" came a familiar voice from behind them. John and Cameron stopped and turned around John having a small smile on his face Cameron looking otherwise uncaring.

'_Riley' _ Cameron thought to herself seeing the young blonde girl run up and hug John, however she noticed John tense up, however minimal it was, she noticed it. _'John is not so comfortable as he says' _ Cameron realized as she watched him, slowly put one arm around the girl and pat her on her back.

"Hey Riley" John said doing his best to sound as happy to see her as she was apparently to see him. To his own credit he sounded happy enough.

"So John you have fun yesterday?" Riley smiled at him, John smiled back to her as Cameron looked between Riley and John confused.

"Yeah Riley it was great fun" he continued to smile, his own not sounding over enthusiastic.

"Fun? What did you do yesterday John?" Cameron asked now only hearing about something which had happened.

"Oh I took John out for some fun. Sorry you couldn't be there but you were…. Where?" Riley asked her hands still clinging to John as she turned to look at Cameron.

Cameron had been out following some leads Sarah was looking into regarding the three dots and hopefully Skynet. Her mission took her to the far end of the city and was away for most of the day, in the end the lead ended up in a pile of corpses of Mexican drug runners using a symbol similar to the formation of the three dots, and were dealing in stolen computers, nothing even similar to Skynet activity, and all Cameron had to show for her effort were some bullet wounds. Wound she reminded herself she had to tend too, her thoughts the other night about John had uncharacteristically distracted her from other similar tasks.

"Mom called school and informed them I had a virus. It was nothing a little sleep and soup couldn't cure" Cameron informed the annoying blonde of the cover story, her gaze turned towards John. "Right John?" she asked him, having him back the story.

Riley looked from Cameron up to John who nodded slowly while scratching the back of his head with his left hand.

"Yeah, Cameron wasn't feeling too well, we thought she was catching a cold, thankfully whatever it was, was gone by the end of the day." John informed his 'girlfriend' or so she called herself.

Riley seemed uncaring either way. And shrugged.

"Well I'm so happy your back here instead of in bed, away from John" she said with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

"So am I." Cameron said choosing to ignore the sarcastic tone and stare daggers at Riley causing the girl to flinch noticeable.

The trio turned and walked into school going to their home room sitting at their designated desks, John put his bag under his desk then laid his head on the desk itself closing his eyes. Cameron looked at him and was about to inquire about his health when Riley spoke up.

"What's the matter John? No sleep?" she chuckled a little to herself as John turned his head to look at her and opened one eye.

"Yeah plenty of sleep." He said sarcastically. "But I just wanna rest my eyes." His words were barely understandable, but Riley could understand, just. She shook her head and chuckled again before leaning back in her seat.

Cameron narrowed her eyes at the blonde girl. Her CPU listing multiple possibilities at the girls Termination, to simple things as merely shooting her in the head, ranging up to breaking her neck, all the way too tying and gagging her up and sawing her in half with a rusty hacksaw. The last thought made Cameron's mouth twitch into a small almost unreadable smirk. She looked back to John who was once again resting his forehead on the desk his eyes or rather the eye she could see shut.

'_If Riley cared as much as she should she'd be worried about John's health' _She told herself mentally, taking this as her opportunity to further their relationship Cameron leaned forward towards John.

"John. Is something wrong?" she whispered not wanting to draw much attention to others, John turned to look at her and opened both his eyes.

"No I'm fine, just a little migraine, it'll pass." He explained hoping it would suit his cyborg protector.

"If it gets worse either inform me. I will scan you to check if there is something irregular in your head." She said looking at him intently, John noticed her look and gave her a small yet genuine smile.

"Thanks, I guess." He said just as the sound of footsteps were heard at the front of the class.

"Alright Class." Said Mr Henrikson, the classes teacher. "Time for Role Call" he spoke just as the school bell rang outside signalling for students to enter their home-rooms immediately.

* * *

Derek Reese was sat on the floor in the basement, reloading the magazines of their various sidearms and small-arms with their allotted caliber rounds . His eyes and hands worked expertly as they dismantled and reassembled the various guns the Connors had acquired since their first move through time. A collection of Glock 17 9mms. Not including Cameron's personal one she keeps in her room when unable to carry it. His own Beretta M92 laid just at his feet already gone through his strict maintenance check, his hands already working on Sarah's Smith & Wesson Automatic 45 caliber. He chuckled to himself as he worked the slide from the gun.

'_Big gun for a little lady' _ he shook his head, knowing Sarah would hit him if she heard him. Derek looked over the slide checking every detail like it was a piece of fine art before inspecting the rest of the pistol, once satisfied he reassembled the pistol and slid the magazine back into the grip and racked the slide chambering a round.

Derek looked up to the rest of what he had to do. There was Sarah's Remington Shotgun, there was the Benelli M1 Shotgun Cameron had picked up and used to all but destroy Cromartie in Mexico.

'_Bastard metal' _ Derek thought to himself as he remembered Cromartie.

Derek shook his head and groaned to himself tired. He was still suffering from his hangover, his favourite pass time, other than blowing away metals was checking the tool of his trade. It was like his own style of mediation, it brought him peace, prosperity, and allowed him to be alone with the things he could count on most; guns. He stood up turning away from the assorted weapons and left for the kitchen.

Once there he found Sarah had already left, he hadn't noticed her departure or notice her drive away, so focused was he in his own thoughts as his hands worked their routine over the weapons. He walked to the fridge and opening it and gazed inside at what he could aid in the removal of his dreadful hangover.

"Salad, Left over Pancakes from this morning- no thank you. Meatloaf, I'd rather listen to him sing." He grumbled quietly to himself his hands moving into the fridge and began to rake around for some edible and tasty. Finally he came to small packet of bacon, and shrugged to himself as an idea spawned in his mind he grabbed the packet then grabbed an onion as well, he closed the fridge door.

Derek walked back into the basement a small plate stacked with a multi layered bacon cheese burger with fried onions with ketchup and mustard.

"Calories?" he said to no one in particular at the time he was cooking the bacon and the burgers which he found in the freezer. "Go fuck yourself" he had chuckled. Life living on scraps of coyote would lead a person not to care about what they ate. What he had now would be considered a delicacy back in 2027.

Derek sat back down placing the colossal burger beside him and began grabbed a small compact H&K MP5K a weapon they had taken from Cromartie along with several magazines and boxes of Ammo from the machine's car. Derek checked over the weapon, as he thought about current events. After so long they'd finally gotten rid of Cromartie, the bastard Machine nightmare that had stalked him and the Connors … and the OTHER metal, since he cared to remember, only to have the bastard thing vanish without a trace later on, he suspected James Ellison, but Cameron had already interrogated him thoroughly so John had told him and Sarah.

Checking the weapon he held was alright he placed it by his side then picked up his large sandwich, he looked it over, squashing it a bit trying to get it to fit into his mouth, ketchup and mustard oozed from the side, to no avail, he cursed human inability to open their mouths wider. He took a bite from the side, letting the flavors hit his tongue, he chuckled and moaned in delight, he was no chef, but the damned thing tasted good. The perks to going back in time he had told himself.

Placing it back down he licked sauce and small bits of onion from around his mouth then picked up the standard full sized MP5A2s he and Sarah had used against Cromartie. Derek looked over one of the Submachine guns taking in its appearance, and his knowledge of the weapon. During the early years of the war he had used an A3 version of this gun, with a collapsible stock, a sight attached to the top and a flashlight under the barrel. Real SWAT style weapon, it was an old favourite, he had found it in good condition in a destroyed Police Station, somehow it, a few magazines and some boxes of ammo had survived, and he had used that weapon to off many old model machines. Nothing beyond a 700 series though. He sighed.

'_Maybe I'll try and get one like that, see if Sarah could locate one for me.' _He pondered to himself, thinking of fond, yet still horrific memories. He checked over the two weapons before putting them back. Derek continued to sort through the weapons for his high standards of conditioning while taking bites out of his Empire State Burger.

* * *

Back at school the lunch bell rang signalling the students and the staff to get their lunch. John groaned as his stomach growled, his mother's pancakes were as filling as they were tasty, which left much wanted out of a meal such as breakfast.

'_If I don't eat Skynet won't NEED to send a machine to kill me' _he thought glumly as his stomach growled more. John moved through the crowd of students towards the cafeteria, hoping there would be at least some chicken on, or maybe even some decent pizza, God willing anyway.

"Hey John!" Riley called out as she squeezed past two large Jock type students, the type who look more like shaven Gorillas than humans, and ran up to John. "John can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked smiling at him.

"You mind if we walk and talk? I'm really hungry" he asked almost begged Riley, she smiled in return and nodded, the two began to walk together to the cafeteria, John didn't notice he had somehow lost Cameron in the crowd, he guessed Morris had slowed her down somewhere trying to ask her out on a date, or something else as suicidal.

"Right well. A friend of a friend was able to get tickets to this cool club in town, and I was wondering if you wanted to go …" Riley paused looking around before leaning closer. "Word on the street is the club sells Alcohol to underage kids for some extra money. A little more pricey than usual but totally worth it, you wanna go?" she smiled a large toothy smile to him.

John for his part had picked up the main parts of what Riley was telling him, Club, tickets, Alcohol, and did she say George Washington or was that his hunger derived imagination?

"Ugh sure, sure. Sound fun." He said his mind not entirely focused on the subject at hand.

"Awesome! Like we'd have to go tonight at the latest since the tickets become null and void by One in the morning." She said feeling a little awkward at the moment, John looked at her briefly but shrugged.

"Yeah sure that's cool. Meet up at about 7. 8 tonight?" he asked.

"Could you make it 6:30? Then we can hang longer" she asked back smiling.

"I guess so." He said as they finally reached the cafeteria.

Unknown to them Cameron hadn't been too far away she had seen Riley move towards John and hand hung back in order to ease drop on them, she didn't know what happened the other day, but she'd find out sooner or later, however she would not leave John alone this time. Especially with that bitch-whore.

Cameron did a quick scan of her calorie intake, scanning through what further things such as fat, sugar, and proteins she needed in order to keep her sheath looking as it did and ensure her wounds healed at the quickest speed, once she removed the bullets that is. She found she needed to ingest a few more calories and such before her metaphorical tank was filled. With this Cameron followed John and Riley into the cafeteria, she too hoped there would be at least something remotely edible inside.

* * *

In the line for the food John found himself between Riley and Cameron. To other men being stuck between two women who for their own reasons want you with a passion this is an ideal situation. To John, it's in incredibly awkward, turning back to see Cameron he would catch her either staring blankly at it, or scowling in Riley's direction as if John himself wasn't there, if he looked ahead he would find Riley either smiling up at him showing her pearly white teeth or trying to hide herself from Cameron using John as a barrier.

John groaned to himself letting out a long drawn out sigh. He could just barely hear himself think over the sound of talking around the cafeteria. And that was BEFORE the Jocks entered. In this school, and supposedly school across The United States, Jocks thought themselves better than everyone else, the teachers didn't seem to care, especially since these certain Jocks were going to be in some form of big league, possibly put this school on the Map, get some reputation, maybe even a large sum of prize money. With all this in mind the Jocks were more or less treated like Kings, like Gods, the majority of girls fell to the Jocks feet in worship, the geeks paid them not to have the snot kicked out of them.

'_Like they were ripped out of a terrible movie' _ John thought to himself as the Jocks grabbed trays and pushed into the crowd. One unfortunate Jock pushing infront of John making him stumble back only to have Cameron catch him from tripping over himself. Cameron looked towards Riley to see if she would do anything to defend her … 'boyfriend'. Nothing, the timid girl looked down trying to not make eye contact. Cameron glared at the girl before turning her attention to the Jock.

"You are in John's place" she said, John turned to looked at her hoping he could stop her from saying anything else. The Jock ignored her, she narrowed her eyes further, giving him a cold Death Glare.

"Cameron it's fine." John tried to reason with her, normally she would have stopped, but today, for whatever reason, even to her she didn't know why she was willing to push the subject further.

"You are in John's place" she said raising her voice, the Jock who had been looking over what he wanted finally turned to look at her, he grabbed John and moved him aside before looking down at her, the size difference was immediately noticeable, Cameron standing a fairly average Five foot Six was dwarfed by the near Six foot Jock.

"Or what freak? You gunna keep staring at me?" The Jock spoke out in a rude tone of voice as he poked Cameron in the chest just above her breast to try and further his dominance.

'_Please don't kill him, please don't kill him.' _John thought or more rather prayed that Cameron didn't kill the idiot Jock infront of her who had no idea how close to death he truly was.

Cameron grabbed the Jock's finger between her own index finger and her thumb and began to squeeze it, the Jock yelped as pain rushed through his arm as he felt the pressure around his bones.

"You were in John's place, I humbly suggest you move to the back of the line. Now." Her cold tone of voice left no room for argument, the Jock was already on one knee and nodding his frantically, Cameron let go and watched as the Jock, who was petting and caring for his finger like a new born child, moved to the back of the line his ego shattered.

Cameron turned to look at John and smiled, John walked back into his place more than a few people were now watching them with looks of both horror, shock and amazement.

"What was that?" John asked in a hush voice.

"I was defending you" Cameron said rather proud of her act. John rubbed his forehead which was now sweating. He knew Cameron was to protect him from death or injury. But doing something like this? Something as mundane as defending his place in the lunch line of a half assed High School?

"The hell did you do?" came Riley's whiny voice, Cameron's smile immediately vanished as she turned to look at Riley, giving her, her patented blank facial expression.

"I was defending John. Something you should have done if you cared about him as much as you say" Cameron replied, her words came from her mouth before she even calculated a response, a look of confusion was seen in Cameron's eyes for a brief second, to many they wouldn't have noticed the difference, however John noticed. Riley just stared at Cameron with a look of surprise at such a response.

"I do care about John, but that guy was like a gorilla" Riley complained trying to defend herself.

"Incorrect, unlike popular belief Gorillas vary in size just as much as human, while some subspecies of Gorilla can reach six foot, many reach around average human height, and while the boy may be strong, a Gorilla of any kind is far more powerful in terms of physical abilities, however you and I are about the same height and mass, yet it was I who defended John, why couldn't you?" Cameron reasoned and retorted back, she refused to lose an argument to this girl.

"Yeah well I don't have a death wish, like some mentally challenged people" Riley spat back before putting John between herself and Cameron.

John could see the look on Cameron's face and mentally groaned, Riley was just digging herself a deeper and deeper grave.

"Riley please don't make fun of Cameron, okay? And Cameron thank you for defending me." John said to Riley as he looked over his shoulder as he tried to defuse the situation.

Riley and Cameron both looked at him in mild surprise both for their own reasons.

"You're actually defending her? You hate your sister." Riley argued, Cameron tiled her head at John, a slight look of hurt on her face at Riley's words.

"I don't hate her Riley, sure she can get on my nerves, but we're only human right?" John replied looking over his shoulder again to look at Riley. Riley grimaced but said no more and John turned back around to face the right way in the line.

Cameron smiled at John, a genuine happy smile. _'John appreciated my help, he defended me against Riley. Improvements are already showing. This is satisfactory' _ Cameron thought to herself, happy with how things seemed to be going for her lately.

The trio sat down at a free table away from others John sat next to Riley with Cameron opposite him. John looked down at his tray at the slice of pizza he had gotten for himself, the pizza itself looked like something that had been found in the back of a freezer from the year 1980, in short it looked unappetizing but his stomach grumbled hungrily, at this point, he felt like he'd eat anything, anything except his mother's pancakes that is.

The sound of another tray touch the table was heard from beside Cameron, the three turned to look up at the owner of the tray.

"Hey guys" said a rather happy Morris as he sat down.

"Hey Morris" John replied giving his friend a smile.

John did kind of like Morris, he was the closest thing to an actual friend-friend he had, and John although would never show it, was rather appreciative about his relationship with Morris, the boy was nice, and helped John when he could. Morris was another of the few things John had which could be classed as "normal", something which made John feel at least somewhat like a normal teenager.

"Hey Cameron" Morris said giving her his best smile. Cameron looked at him and gave him a brief smile to be polite.

It was no secret Morris had a thing for Cameron, she herself figured it out, rather reluctantly sometime after her CPU had become damaged, this little fact she decided was worrying, as she herself cared little for him, especially in the way he seemed to care for her.

The four, or rather Riley and Morris chatted between the others two while Cameron and John either replied to question, or in terms of John pitched in little with the conversation. Cameron's focus staying mostly on John.

Before long they'd had their fill. John not so much due how appetising every meal he'd eaten thus far in the day had been. Cameron had noticed his expressions as he ate the unsavory food. She herself could tell the food was bad, she didn't need such an advanced biological tasting system to tell her that.

'_John needs proper nourishment with good taste. Perhaps I can cook for him, that could also make John more accepting of my advice and let himself be nearer to me.' _

Cameron made a note in the CPU to cook John some food, something healthy, but not what he had called "rabbit food", she brought up a list a foods John would like finally stopping on one she smiled.

'_John would probably like steak. 93.6% of American Males of John's age like steak'_

As they walked Cameron listed possibly spices, sauces and cooking styles that would maximize the taste and health value of a large piece of steak, and couple it with various other foods.

* * *

Sarah walked out of a large computer company building dressed in a formal jacket, skirt and high heels, her head had been done up into a bun and wore glasses with standard glass as lenses, everything or her disguise for the meeting she just had. She walked carefully towards her car, at the age of 33 she was still not used to walking in high heels. The last time she had was in the early 80s. Thankfully Cameron and John had put together a simple series of answers and basic information that Sarah could just understand so that she would sound like someone interesting in financing Computer technology.

"Alright" Sarah said to herself quietly as she got into the back seat of her car as she swapped out her high heels for her more preferred combat boots, she pulled out the hair bobble and let her hair hang down, shaking her head to get it to settle back down. She then moved and sat into the driver's seat turning her car on reversed out of the parking lot.

"Michael P. Hamburg" she said from memory, she had asked her interviewer who was the leading Benefactor of a new series of computer technology. Not only was he rich, and gain a lot of money in case the technology succeeds, he along with two others were the leading minds in creating the technology. To Sarah this was ominous. On one hand it could have been something as harmless as a new generation of Laptops, or something. Or the other hand, it could Skynet.

She considered sending Cameron to look in on the guy, possibly come up with some cover story, while she was able to fool a few people, she couldn't fool everyone. Cameron at least would have a better idea of what to ask and understand more techno babble.

Sarah groaned and shook her head, even during the interview she could just keep up with what was being said. She knew she wasn't no technological whiz, but she thought she'd have learned SOMETHING by now. Hell she couldn't figure out computer back in the 90s let alone now.

"I need some food, or I'm gunna start eating the car." She groaned to herself before pulling over to a small diner.

* * *

The rest of the school day had gone along as John would have expected. Boring. At least it was the weekend now, two whole days of no school. In this fact, he felt like a normal kid, he hated school and loved Weekends.

"I'll see you later John!" Riley called out as she waved bye to him, to which he replied with a hear heart raised of his hand.

"Thank God that's over" John groaned to no one in particular as he and Cameron turned and walked towards home.

"I know. Riley's presence is insufferable" Cameron commented in return.

John looked at her curiously with a raise brow of confusion.

"Don't start again with Riley, Cameron. She's just being nice." He said with a little frustration.

Cameron sensed his frustration, and quickly sought out a suitable response.

"I'm sorry John. I'm sure Riley is a nice person truly" she lied to John in her monotone voice, hoping he'd accept her apology.

John put his hand over his mouth to cover a chuckle. Though others wouldn't be able to tell, John could tell she was lying. He seemed to know her well enough.

'_I must be careful with what I say about her around John.' _Cameron mentally noted. She would never like Riley. It would take something phenomenal to make Cameron like Riley, but until that event happened, she would always hold the girl with disinterest and categories her as a threat. In truth Cameron would have Terminated her the day she saw her if John would not have been so hurt by the event. But too little too late. Riley loved John and John it seemed, tolerated Riley. Cameron was sure he didn't truly return her love, at least not to such an extent.

She knew of Riley's plan to take John out tonight. And she would follow and protect John from a distance in case of danger, or Riley decided to get too comfortable with John.

Later during the day, John was in his room listening to music trying to relax as Cameron opened the front door to the house and stepped in just coming back from patrol.

"See anything?" Sarah asked as she looked through a large plastic menu.

"No threats." Cameron said and paused for a moment as if recalling everything she saw. "There are some underage kids of about 12 to 14 drinking alcohol, and there was a homeless man asleep on the sidewalk."

Sarah looked up from the menu to look at the girl with a confused and disgusted look on her face.

"Right." Sarah looked back over the menu before speaking again. "I've got something for you to do tomorrow, my lead came up with something, a Michael P. Hamburg, sounds Germans. He's some interesting high up tech guy, see if you can get John to find out more about this guy, I want you to get in touch with the guy, talk to him, interrogate him if necessary see if what he knows or what he's doing is Skynet development"

Cameron nodded to Sarah before turning to towards the stairs climbing them to reach John's room. She knocked waiting for a reply.

"Yeah?" came John's voice muffled by the music.

"John, may I come in?" Cameron asked staring at the door as she did.

"Sure." John replied.

Cameron opened the door and watched as John reached over and paused his music.

"Everything okay out there?" he asked, starting conversation.

"No threats. But there were some drunken young teens throwing up on a sleeping homeless man on the street." Cameron decided to give John a more detailed version of what she told Sarah, Cameron watched as John's face twisted I disgust.

"Kids these days" he grumbled before shaking his head. "Man I sound old"

"You are more mature for your age in most aspects" Cameron informed him, hoping it sounded complimentary, John's smile confirmed her hopes.

"Thanks." He smiled to himself as he looked up to the ceiling.

"Sarah would like you to research a Michael P. Hamburg, he sounds German. Sarah wants me to seek him out tomorrow and find out what he is up to. Sarah believes he could be part of Skynet development"

John nodded before jumping up out of bed and walking over to his desk, sitting down he turned his laptop on and waited for it to boot.

"What Pizza would you like John?" Cameron asked out of nowhere.

"What?" he asked as he turned to look at her confused about her strange question.

"Sarah just shouted, she is ordering take out and wanted to know what Pizza you wanted." Cameron explained.

"Oh um could you tell her Pepperoni? Please." He asked politely.

Cameron smiled a little at his politeness, it showed a their relationship was definitely improving, in truth she had wondered why she hadn't tried this approach before, she turned around and opened the door and looked down the stairs, to see Sarah climbing up them.

"John would like Pepperoni please Sarah." Cameron informed the elder Connor had stopped once she heard Cameron's voice and looked up to the cyborg.

"Yeah I'd like a medium Pepperoni too please…" Sarah began to talk down the phone.

"Could I have a cheese pizza Sarah?" Cameron asked, Sarah looked at Cameron as if she'd said that Skynet was a pacifist. "…please?" she added on. Sarah rolled her eyes in response.

"And a small Cheese pizza as well." Sarah added on down the phone before the walked back down the stairs.

'_Politeness is effective' _Cameron noticed before going back inside John room and closing the door behind her.

"Alright Michael P. Hamburg." John began as he looked up what he could about him through various sites, ranging from Wikipedia, to his own personal webpage. "Guy was born in Berlin, Germany in 1971, Graduated in I.T, then moved to America and since then has become the owner of his own company, dealing in Computers and some robotics company." He said looking towards Cameron. "You want me to leave the laptop on so you can do some research?" he asked her.

"Yes please John." She gave him a small smile before walking towards his desk as he got up and laid back on his bed. "Is it alright if I sit here?" she asked turning to look at him as he laid back down.

"As long as I can keep my music on, go ahead." John bargained as he rested and put his music on. Cameron nodded in return sitting on the chair and began research more about Michael, his business, and what projects he has not only financed but technology he had a hand in creating.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city in a lone apartment a dark figure sat and stared at the computer screen infront of them, their glowing red eyes reflecting from the screen as they analyzed the information. Beside them an open briefcase with information about new Computer technology in development by Hamburg Industries, and a small sample of that new technology, a piece of tech beyond what today's buyers were given, the technology was far more military in scale.

"Michael P. Hamburg." The figure said in a toneless mechanical voice, it reached out with its right hand and picked up a mug of tea and brought it to their lips, sipping it quietly, pausing the red eyes stared at the tea. "Needs more sugar" it noted before placing it back down.

The figure analyzed that Michael would be in tomorrow and was looking for new and fresh minds to be a part of his company, tomorrow it would make its move, to determine what he agenda is, then after that he would either live, or he would die.

* * *

"Pizza guys here" Derek bellowed out loudly before turning back to look at the pizza delivery guy. "How much?" Derek asked.

"34.50" the guy, a teenager with a bad case of acne, replied in a dull monotone voice.

'_I've seen corpses with more life than this guy' _Derek thought to himself as Sarah walked up behind him with the money in hand.

"Here" She said giving the teen, who she too noticed needed to be introduced to some facial wash, the exact change he needed, Derek took the pizzas from the teen before closing the door.

Derek helped Sarah open up the various boxes, and look over what Sarah had ordered, which incidentally came with a free bottle of Pepsi.

"Pizzas here!" Sarah yelled upstairs before turning back and getting out a plate for them. Derek noticed four plates.

"Who else is having pizza? You invite Charlie over?" he looked to her as she put the plates down.

"No, we've ruined his life enough I think, we should leave him alone a while." Sarah sighed, remembering they had inadvertently gotten Charlie's wife killed. Murdered by Cromartie in hopes to get to John.

John came down followed by Cameron, and saw the four plates set out with the opened pizza boxes, the fries, and the southern fried chicken.

"You get what you want and take it to your room if you want too, any mess though and your cleaning it" Sarah told John and Cameron, Derek not knowing Sarah was also referring to the latter.

John got what he wanted and surprising to Derek watched as Cameron put the small cheese pizza onto her plate.

"Wait, the metal get food?" he looked at Sarah credulously as he pointed to Cameron, John and Cameron stopped in their track, both looking at Derek.

"Well, she did ask for it" Sarah shrugged before continuing to get her own food.

Derek looked at Cameron then back to Sarah, then to John who merely shrugged to his uncle, Cameron resumed getting some food, as unhealthy as it was then followed John back to his room.

* * *

As John and Cameron left Derek looked at Sarah with a small amount of disgust.

"I can't believe you order pizza for it." He moved up closer to Sarah as he shook his head in disbelief. "Why waste money and food on that thing? It doesn't NEED to eat like we do, it CAN'T taste, so it can't fully ENJOY hell it can't enjoy AT ALL!" Sarah pulled herself back from Derek, not wanting his breath in her face. "And what's going on with those two, they're getting very chummy again aren't they? I thought we finally got it into John's thick skull that that THING can't be trusted than it needed to be kept at arm's length if not further."

Sarah turned around to look at Derek finally tiring of hearing his complaints. "The cyborg needs food so it can keep itself looking human, we can't really have a protector for John walking around as a metal skeleton can we? The least people would do it talk. So for now she has to blend in. That means she needs to eat to keep her skin looking normal." Derek picked up Sarah calling the machine 'she' rather than 'it'. He didn't like where things were going. "As for those two, NOTHING is happening Derek, Cameron needs to protect John she can't really do that if she stays too far away from him can she?"

"Oh so it's a SHE now is it?" Derek asked with a smirk as he slowly rounded around the table. Sarah blinked only realising she had called Cameron a she rather than an it. "What's happening to you and John, Sarah? Is that thing manipulating the two of you, bending you around it metal fucking finger like pawns?" Derek groaned angrily casting his eyes towards the stairs.

"Just shut up Derek. Just shut up, before I MAKE you shut up. No, Cameron has said and done nothing to manipulate anyone, you are just being paranoid, and believe me, that's something when coming from me." Sarah stormed up towards Derek getting right up into his face. "Now eat the pizza and. Shut. The fuck. Up. " she glared daggers at him, a glare that pierced through his eyes and into his very soul.

* * *

Upstairs John and Cameron ate. John watched Cameron with mild interest as she continued to research Michael.

"You've been having an appetite recently huh?" John asked stifling a small chuckle. He watched Cameron turned around to look at him a blank expression on her face but a tilt of the head told him she didn't understand him. "You've been eating a lot today." He explained further to her.

"Yes." She began moving her head back to its proper position as she turned her body more to look at him easier. "My skin sheath had been running low on nutrition and other qualities it needs to appear young and healthy and also to aid it in regenerating when it is damaged. I have need a lot of nourishment today to refill to an adequate level" She watched John nod slowly, realization on his face which quickly changed back to confusion.

"I see, but why so much?" he asked. "You've been eating a lot by your standards today"

Cameron took note of what she had eaten today and what she was currently eating now.

"Sarah's pancakes leave a lot of be desired in terms of nutrition" she explained before adding. "…and taste." John chuckled a little at that. "And the food at school isn't much of an improvement, the quality barely passes acceptable of what is allowed to be served to Students. This pizza is, ironically, the best thing I've eaten today. In terms of what I need and by taste that is" she finished her explanation, her eyes never moved from John.

"Alright" was all he replied with. "You can taste?" he asked with a slight raised brow before putting some pizza into his mouth.

"Yes. Skynet was able to map and replicate the taste receptors on the tongue. However if be in a more primitive form. I can taste, though not as you do"

"You can do a lot of things we can do can't you. Humans I mean." John asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't be worth much if I couldn't." Cameron turned back around and continued her research.

'_She can do a lot of things we can do. Feel heat, feel wind, enjoy the wind. Taste. I wonder if she… no, she couldn't, that's entirely different.' _John mentally battled himself. If Cameron was so advanced what else could she do? What was she fully capable of?

The night dragged on and Cameron had left John's room with his laptop, with his permission of course, and had entered her room to continue researching. John looked at his clock

'_6:29 Riley should be ringing any time soon' _John thought to himself. Suddenly his phone rang, he picked it up and answered. Riley confirmed it was her using the coding system John had told her to do.

"Hey John. I'm ready when you are. I'll meet you outside school, then we'll head out to the club, it'll be awesome! You'll love it." Riley exclaimed in an excited tone.

"Yeah great. Meet you at school, five minutes, I'll see you there." John said in return then hung up. He walked out of his room, and down the stairs. His mother wasn't there and Derek was most likely in the basement.

'_Awesome'_ he thought before sneaking out, and rushing towards the school.

* * *

Cameron had heard everything, the phone ringing, the phone call and John sneaking out, she brought up a local map on her HUD and selected the fastest route to school by vehicle. Cameron opened her door and walked down the stairs grabbing the keys for the Sarah's car and her black jacket as well. Then drove towards the school hoping to keep out of sight. She must not let John know she was following him.

* * *

John and Riley met outside the school, greeted one another and made their way towards the club. Cameron had gotten to the school before either of them, had turned off the car and hidden within it, she was now tracking them slowly. Unknown to John, Cameron had research possible clubs that were the latest "thing" in teen groups, one club came up which had were selling tickets just liked the ones she had seen Riley have. She had located a reasonable parking space in an alley way just next to the club. Then she could follow them into the club and keep an eye on John from a far.

Riley showed the bouncer the tickets and let them in. Riley smirked to herself as she lead John in.

"So pretty cool huh? This place has been around since like the 80s. People just bought it up and refurbished it. Sweet huh?" Riley said to John who was looking around the place slowly, the booming of the music, echoing in his ear drums, some old 80s track. The teens, and other people across generation in here a lot were dancing to the music enthralled by the orgy of sound and light. He didn't notice one camera zoom in on his face.

Within the club the new Security Chief was looking at multiple screens, taking in every detail of each one, he would not lose his target if it showed up, while it had only been at the job one night, it was still hopeful, or as hopeful as a machine like itself could get. If this place was indeed "the" place for Teenagers, John Connor would show up eventually.

Something caught it's eye in its peripheral vision, it turned its head to look at the screen, a young male with an excited young lady. The machine focused in on the boy, the girl spoke to the boy, to which he never replied, the machine zoomed in with the camera.

**Target Identified- John Connor**

**Mission Directive – Terminate.**

The machine's eyes opened a little wider, and picked up its walkie talkie and contacted the bouncer.

"Stan." It spoke using first name terms and a friendly attitude off hours with humans of this time seemed to make them more receptacle to request or demands. "The brown haired kid with the Blonde girl, don't let them out, stay where you are, but don't let them leave." He spoke out he looked on one camera as the large bald bouncer looked to the camera and nodded.

The machine holstered it's pistol and stormed out of its office, not noticing a young brown haired girl walk past the bouncer as he turned to get back to work.

The Machine entered the Main room, pounding music and flashing lights greeting it. Somewhere in this room was John Connor. Tonight John Connor would be terminated.

* * *

Jason's Notes:

I thank all who have enjoyed the first chapter now comes the second. I hope you are all enjoying it and continue to do so. I am open to suggestion regarding anything and I am more than happy to read reviews, I love reading what you thought. Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Where it all Began. Pieces Falling Together

* * *

Cameron watched as the Bouncer turned to look at the Camera, she didn't know why he had done it, nor did she care at this moment in time, she put herself behind a group of female teens and followed them towards the main doors, the Bouncer taking note of the girls allowing Cameron to slip around and into the club unseen. She looked across the room to the neon lit name of the club.

'Tech Noir'

Cameron tilted her head before walking further into the club, the blaring of the loud music pounding into her CPU. She recognized the track as an old 80s classic "Burnin' in the Third Degree" by Tahee Cain. Cameron stopped to look across the glass window at the dancing people before her. John was here somewhere.

"Hey" came a voice from behind, a girl possibly from one of the group of girl. "That girl didn't pay" the girl complained, the Bouncer turned walking up behind her motionless girl and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Miss-" was all he could get out before Cameron reached to his hand wrapping her slender hand around it and crushed his hand, she would not be slowed down or deterred. The man cried out in pain falling to his knees as Cameron ignored him and walked into the club further, she stalked around the perimeter and began to fade away into the crowd.

* * *

Riley was dancing to the music playing loudly and vibrantly the lights flashing giving the atmosphere such life, the atmosphere intoxicating Riley, and to a much lesser extent John, who was dancing rather reluctantly more out of self-embarrassment, he wasn't a dancer, he knew that much. He wasn't even aware of the two machines looking for him intensely.

"Come on I wanna sit down" John called out, Riley who was bouncing placed a hand near her ear unable to quite hear him, John leaned forward and spoke louder. "I'm gunna go sit down. You want a drink?" he asked, Riley had invited him, he may as well pay for drinks.

"Yeah!" she yelled out, her volume barely over audible. "You want a beer?" she asked.

"Nah just get me a soda!" he called back before giving her some money. "You get what you want!"

John walked over to a nearby table and sat down on it to rest his feet, as Riley happily walked over towards the bar.

The Triple Eight walked at a slow pace, it's eyes scanning the area infront of it, each face highlighted on its HUD so far none were Connor, but he'd find him soon enough, he felt the two hidden weapons on his body, both were easily concealed under his uniform, and easily reachable.

* * *

Cameron scanned the area she had to find John and make sure he was safe, Riley was bound to do something stupid before long. Hopefully John wouldn't pay the price for her foolishness. Cameron slithered her way around the humans, some dancing along with the music, other drunk and trying to flirt with her. Some tried to get a little pushy, Cameron wasn't truly in the mood to deal with them and pushed them away with a bit too much force making them stumble into other people.

Riley was ecstatic. The rumors were true! They DID serve minors alcohol. As long as they paid extra and said nothing to the cops. Riley picked up the two drink before her pocketing John's change. A small beer for herself in her left hand, and a medium coke from John. She had to admit, it was very hot in the place, even with cooling fans positioned in various places. Riley smirked. Everything was going great, no Cameron, no distractions, just her and John, before long she could be Mrs Riley Connor. Wife of the savior of humanity. She herself could be legendary. She could get Cameron scrapped, she'd always have the best of the best, like John, bodyguards; human and, reluctantly, machines. She hated machines but having one a reliable one such as the older 800 series, they were reliable, and from what she remembered still in circulation in the resistance. Especially after the Triple-Eights began to go haywire and revert to older programming.

Riley was lost in thought as she accidentally bumped into someone, she looked up and smiled at him apologetically.

"Sorry" she continued on her way.

* * *

The Triple-Eight stalked around the outer rim of the club, he was coming up to the bar, so far no John Connor, thankfully Stan the Bouncer be able to grab him if he tried to leave. Humans were nothing if useful at times, it mused. It was so intent on its search it hadn't noticed who it bumped into. A young girl's face looked at it smiling at it.

"Sorry" the girl spoke before walking off. The machine had glanced at her and was about to continue on, when it almost did a double take, the girl, that girl. The Blonde one. With Connor. The machine stalked forward keeping its eyes on the girl following her.

* * *

John listened to the song around him satisfied with his seat, he looked at the people before him, dancing and enjoying themselves, he felt a cold admiration and longing for those people. "Normal" people, they hadn't the weight of the world upon their shoulders and expectations to live up too. Of all the things he'd heard about his Future self, the Great General John Connor, he both hated and admired him, a man so strong to call in tough decision when the needed to be made, he didn't think he could do it. Didn't think he was up to it. But again, John hated him. On the other side of this shiny coin, was an ugly side, from what he heard, he was cold, almost ruthless, a monster of a man, possibly less human than the machines he had reprogrammed.

And yet still, everyone trusted him, even Cameron. She trusted him, whether she was programmed to or not, he didn't know. Derek trusted him, his future self, Derek almost seemed to worship him, and showed continuing frustration that he was not yet as strong as he would become.

'_But knowing what I know now, could I do it? Could I become like him? Cold, alone, a biological machine? _John questioned himself, he groaned putting his hands over his eyes and stretched, accidentally knocking over the salt and pepper pots, groaning he leaned down to pick them up, grabbing them he lifted his eyes and saw her.

* * *

Cameron moved past another drunken teen approximately in his later teens, Cameron wouldn't admit she was growing concerned for John's safety, she hadn't yet found him, and now she was at the actual dance floor, her eyes scanned the horde of humans she was coming up to, if John was amongst them she would never find him from this distance, she saw sudden movement in the corner near the dance floor and looked towards it.

'_John!' _ she'd found him, he was alone and picking something up from the floor. _'He is alone, where did Riley go?' _ she thought when suddenly, he looked up as if he had a sixth sense of being watched then his eyes sudden met her's. '_He's seen me' _ she could see John looking at her confused as he sat up right. Cameron looked up further seeing someone walk up to him, she glared as Riley came up to him with two drinks in her hand, she smiled and said something to him. Cameron then noticed the large man following her with a blank expression on his face, she scanned him and her eyes opened wide in alarm. John had turned and saw her expression.

* * *

'_Cameron?' _John thought as she stared right at him. He was confused but anger was growing up in him. _'She followed me. I can't… actually I can. I CAN believe it.' _ He grumbled mentally to himself as he sat up right the pots still in his hands.

"Hey John I'm back" Riley spoke from behind getting his attention.

"Oh hey" he replied as she placed his coke infront of him. John turned back around to look for Cameron. She was glaring daggers at Riley, which only seemed to anger him more, he was about to suggest they leave when he saw Cameron adjust her gaze, suddenly her eyes opened wide as she began to move closer. Confused John turned to see what she was looking at.

He saw a large man walk into the small clearing around his table, the man's eyes immediately locked onto him, and his hand shifted into his security jacket, John's eyes opened wide.

"Riley! Get down!" He reached out to grab her, Riley spun around seeing the man she'd bumped into pull out a long barreled pistol with a tube over the barrel, she opened her mouth to scream as John grabbed her from behind and moved her aside.

A laser dot pointed at John as the machine fired the powerful 45 caliber bullet crashing through the flimsy seat John once sat in, piercing through it and slammed into the flesh of a man in the distance the man screamed out and fell onto his back.

John turned his attention immediately to the machine and threw the salt and pepper pots at the machine, the glass containers shattering against the machine's head, undamaged the machine flinched as the glass shattered and some of the salt and pepper went into its eyes.

The Triple-Eight turned seeing John run into the crowd, and continued to fire, the shots, the screams making people turn their attention to the killer machine as it fired, people started screaming in panic and running to the exit, it dropped the empty magazine from its pistol and slammed another into place and released the slide to chamber the round, it was about to continue in its assassination attempt when a flimsy metal chair and smashed into its face, the machine stumbled and turned seeing a young dark haired girl knock the empty pistol out of its hand with surprising strength, grab it then throw it across the room, people scream and scampered out of the way. John was left exposed, Riley was missing.

John gasped as he jumped over the DJs workspace, he looked around seeing people running for their lives, he hoped Riley was with them, he saw the machine go flying across the room as Cameron threw it.

"John. Run!" Cameron yelled out not taking her eyes off of the machine. Problem was John wasn't going to risk running out in the open, and began to move from cover to cover.

The machine got up as Cameron moved towards it, she reached out to grab just before it grabbed her arm, spun her around and threw her into the brick wall the wall smashed open as her hit the ground on the other side, the machine heard feet scampering around behind it, pulling out its second concealed weapon a fully automatic Uzi 9mm, a weapon it had "purchased" as a carbine, chopped down the barrel and converted to full auto. The machine opened fire with a stream of bullets, a girl shrieking was heard.

'_Riley! She didn't leave!' _John thought to himself as he looked from his new hiding space, he could see Riley on the ground, she was unhurt, just startled. _'Why didn't she leave?!' _ John questioned suddenly in alarm. The Triple-Eight advanced on her position Uzi still in hand, Cameron was just getting back up as the Machine turned to see Riley.

Riley looked up as the machine moved around the pillar to look at her. Horror dawned over her face as she gazed at the incarnation of Death. It was just like Mexico all over again. The Machine raised the Uzi towards her.

"HEY, HEY OVER HERE!" John called out jumping up from his hiding spot, the machine turned and towards his voice, Cameron herself looked towards John in alarm. The Triple-Eight opened fired immediately as John dived towards another cover, the bullets ripped through the speakers he was hiding behind and crashed into the rock pillar he hid behind.

Cameron ran towards the machine, she had to protect John, she must! The machine turned towards Cameron and opened fire, the bullet pierced her skin sheath but dented against her metal frame, the magazine ran dry. The Triple-Eight dropped the Uzi then reached out to grab her, Cameron, while not as strong or as heavy, was faster, and more agile, she ducked under its reaching arm, grabbed the limb with both hands and threw it against across the room and through the hole that she was used to make.

"Run John Now!" Cameron called out again, quickly making her way towards the machine.

John looked out and decided to chance it he ran towards Riley seeing the girl get up slowly.

"Just like Mexico all over eh? What are the odds?" John tried his best to joke, but Riley looked at him terrified.

"Yeah." She finally replied. "Small world" Riley and John began to make their way towards the exit when they heard a small crashed against in the building. John stopped immediately and turned around.

"Come on John!" Riley cried out.

"No. I've got to see if she's okay" John told her, his voice wavering a little in panic.

"You can't help her John. It's what she does" Riley blurted out. John was about to protest when he turned to look at her confused and shocked.

"What…?" he asked slowly trying to get through his mind what she said.

"She's your sister, like back at school, she's always looking out for you" Riley replied quickly, before another crash was heard.

John released his hand from Riley's and ran towards the crashing noise. "Cameron!" he called out panicking, he stopped and looked down, the Machine's pistol, he grabbed it and checked the slide and magazine, loaded and ready, he panted slowly closing his eyes for a brief second before running through the hole, and followed the destruction created by the two battling machines.

* * *

The Triple-Eight brought down the two foot shard of steel, it had ripped from some steel foundation of the club, upon Cameron's head making her fall to her knees, it lashed out again viciously with the piece of steel, Cameron dropped down lower before the attack hit, landing onto her stomach, she grabbed the machines legs then jumped up onto her feet as fast as she could pulling the feet up with her, flipping the machine onto it's back.

Cameron straddled the machine's chest and began punching it repeatedly in the face, her fists beginning to tear away the skin sheath revealing more and more shiny Titanium-Coltan hyperalloy.

The machine's head jolted back and forth as Cameron continued to hit it, hoping to damage it's eyes, the machine brought it's arm back up the piece of steel bending as it hit Cameron with great force causing her to fall off of it.

The machine rolled over onto Cameron and brought down the weapon like a blade wanting to impale it through Cameron's throat to server her head from her body, Cameron grabbed the weapon, her skin sheath slicing open as the bladed edge of the weapon cut into her. The steel piece began to slide from her grip, her blood lubing her grip making the blade slide a further, her left eye twitched before she tightened her grip around the metal causing it to bend, her grip reinforced.

The machine let go of the weapon, grabbed Cameron and threw her through a steel door, the door buckled under protest at her weight being rammed against it. Cameron got up slowly dropping the steel piece, she looked up just as the machine lifted its foot and kicked her sending her crashing through the door.

The machine made its way into the room as Cameron got up, it lashed out with a powerful fist, Cameron dodged the attack and grabbed the arm with one hand before thrusting her fist up into the machine's elbow bending parts of the alloy of its endoskeleton. The triple-Eight reached out with its other arm, only for Cameron to duck under it wrap her hands around it and throw the Triple-Eight over her shoulder and slam it down onto the ground causing it to crack under its weight.

The Triple-Eight reached out and grabbed her leg with its right arm, in an attempt to bring her to the ground, it's arm whined as it tried to move at the elbow, the damage Cameron had done preventing it from moving. Cameron acted fast bringing her left booted foot up only to send it smashing into the machine's skull sending it skidding across the ground. Cameron looked around for anyway to end the machine quicker, she looked ahead seeing a fuse box. An adequate tool.

The Triple-Eight slowly got to its feet infront of her she rushed towards it and kicked its torso sending it stumbled back it's back slamming against the fuse box cover, the machine looked back seeing what it was it'd hit. A threat, but also its own tool. Cameron stormed towards the machine which grabbed it's damaged arm and forced the joint back into place, a temporary repair. Cameron grabbed the machine only for it to break her grip on it, grabbing her shoulder it turned and slammed her against the fuse box, before kneeing in the stomach region while pulling back on her head causing her to fall to one knee, the machine reached out with its damaged arm and ripped the cover off of the fuse box.

It slammed the cover against her head causing her to momentarily flinch, giving it enough time to grab her, it prepared to send her crashing into the fuse box before familiar sound shots were fired, shots that slammed into it's back, it turned around immediately.

**TARGET PRIORITY- JOHN CONNOR**

**MISSION- TERMINATE.**

Distracted, Cameron grabbed the machine from behind spun it around and send it head first into the fuse box, before jumping back as it's body arched with electricity.

Cameron watched at the sparking machine John walked up towards her carefully.

"You okay?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

Cameron turned around to look at him. "Yes John thank you for your concern." Cameron responded. Cameron turned back around as electricity licked through the machines body still, the lights around them surging before overloading and blowing.

"I suggest we leave immediately." Cameron looked at John from the darkness. "I brought Sarah's car, there is a tool box in the trunk"

"Alright, you get the Triple-Eight out of here, remove it's chip just in case, I'd like to think that that surge did a little more than just put it into reboot, but I'd rather be safe than sorry." John instructed her.

"If that were true John, you wouldn't have come out with Riley." Cameron pointed out, John narrowed his eyes at her.

"Riley couldn't have known this thing was here Cameron, look, this isn't open for discussion. Get this thing out of here, I saw cameras around this place, delete the footage, and pull the car round to the front, cops will be here any minute, I'm going to go see if Riley left." John handed Cameron the machine's pistol before running off leaving Cameron to deal with the cyborg.

* * *

"Riley!?" John called out as he re-entered the dance floor. The girl in question began to run towards him from her hiding place.

"John, oh thank god you're okay." Riley went to embrace John but he grabbed her arms stopping her.

"Are you okay?" the girl nodded frantically I response. "Okay then." John looked around then picked up the Uzi and the empty magazines.

"What are you doing John?" Riley asked, as he pocketed the 45 magazine and loaded in the empty Uzi magazine.

"Not throwing away free stuff" he replied. "Come on Cameron is meeting us up front" John said as he dragged her to the door, the sound of police sirens were heard in the distance.

As if on cue Cameron came around in the car.

"Get in!" she ordered, John got into the back with Riley, Cameron didn't voice her displeasure, though she glared at the girl from the mirror, Cameron drove off away from the club.

"You okay Cameron?" John asked against as a scared Riley leaned on him. John was trying to see her eye through the mirror, but the darkness made it hard too.

"I'm alright John, thank you for your concern." Cameron replied again she glanced at John through the mirror before returning her eyes to the road.

"My sister's a real bad ass" John joked trying to lighten the mood to Riley. Riley looked at him and just nodded slowly. He looked back to Cameron. "Hey, can you drop Riley off at home?"

"No John it's okay, just drop me off half way, I'll walk the rest, I need some air." Riley said her voice quiet and weak. John nodded reluctantly.

Later Cameron dropped Riley off John got out and embraced Riley who clung to him desperately.

"I'll eh, I'll see you later John" she said slowly before turning away and walking off, John merely gave a "yeah" as a reply before getting into the car next to Cameron.

* * *

The ride was quiet and awkward, John looked very thoughtful, trapped in his own mind as he thought about the current events. He looked over to Cameron.

"You followed us" he said, however there was no anger, or hate in his words.

"My Mission is to protect you John, I have to keep an eye on you, it seems I was right to do so." Cameron said before turning her head a little and looked at him before looking back to the road.

"Yeah, and thank you for that. I'd have been dead if it weren't for you, again." John admitted before letting out a deep sigh. "If that Triple-Eight hadn't come, I'd have been angry that you followed us. But, I guess this just proves one thing." He sighed in a defeated tone.

"What?" Cameron asked not even bothering to look at him.

"Machines are everywhere. And they're all trying to kill me" he sighed and looked forward.

"I'll protect you John. I won't leave you" Cameron said softly, caringly, she turned to look at John, her eyes seemed alive, alive with something, what John couldn't tell, but he'd seen that look before, somewhere.

"Thank you" John replied smiling at Cameron a little. There was a minute or so of silence before, "I'm putting her in danger aren't I?" John spoke out suddenly.

"Yes. But I understand. However irrational it is" Cameron said in her soft tone. "I won't tell Sarah. She'll freak." The two drove into the driveway, as Sarah opened the door to look at them.

"Oh shit." John said looking up at his mother, Cameron parked the car and John got out slowly.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sarah asked. John was about to open his mouth.

"We went out for a drive." Cameron spoke out in her monotone voice as she got out of the car. Sarah looked at Cameron curiously. "John said he wanted to think, so I offered to take him around for a drive." Cameron stared at Sarah, almost daring her to challenge her word.

Sarah looked to John. "Why a drive?" she asked.

"You know." John thought on his feet. "I wanted to look at the world, in case we failed, really look at what we'd lose" John almost felt bad about how easy that came out, almost.

Sarah seemed somewhat pleased with his words and smiled at him.

"I know, but we're doing all we can to make sure we don't lose it. We won't lose it, I promise" Sarah said as John and Cameron walked up to the house, John had tidied himself up as had Cameron.

"Thanks mom, I think I'm gunna go straight to bed, that okay with you?" he asked, in truth he was tired, physically, mentally and emotionally tired. Sarah nodded as Cameron walked in behind John and followed him upstairs. Sarah closed the door behind them.

'_My poor boy.' _Sarah thought to herself and smiled.

* * *

Upstairs John flopped onto his bed with a loud groan, Cameron stood up infront of him.

"What a night" he sighed before rolling onto his back and pressing himself against the headboard of his bed.

"It wasn't satisfactory" Cameron quipped, John looked up at her and chuckled darkly.

"You got shot" he pointed out, Cameron nodded in return. "Want me to help with that?"

"I got shot in the torso. You might be uncomfortable with certain points of impact."

"I know." John sighed and looked at nothing in particular. "But I owe you that at least." John insisted. Cameron hesitated before removing her black jacket, and placing it on John's chair. Before lifting her T-shirt just below her breasts and rolled it to make sure it didn't fall down, her lifted shirt revealed the multiple bullet wounds.

John looked at the wounds at winced, it dawned on him once more after so long what Cameron puts herself through just to protect him, he reached under his bed and pulled out his small tool box, and pulled out some pliers.

"You ready?" he asked himself more than Cameron, this never bothered her, she just nodded in response. "Okay lay on my bed, and I'll get started" John noticed there were further bullet holes higher than her shirt. Cameron noticed this however and spoke up.

"I'll remove those later, as they would make you feel awkward" she said her eyes staying on him as he began to work.

"Thanks" he said as the pliers gripped around the first bullet and worked it out.

John and Cameron were in silence as he worked, Cameron's focused stayed on John as she analyzed every feature of his face, every detail, the way his eyes moved and his eye lids narrowed a little as he focused on the bullets in her body. There was positive feedback in her CPU as she looked at John, she found his face pleasing, his eyes were much more alive than the John she knew in the future, he morality was much different from his future self as well, he cared about everyone in some measure, he felt responsibility for anyone who got hurt because of him. She tilted her head a little as she looked him over.

Soon enough he was finished.

"There. All done, well except for those" he pointed above her top.

"Thank you John." She sat up and he smiled a little. "However could I ask of one thing?" she asked suddenly, Jack frowned a little but nodded in confirmation. "Could you get these in my back?" Cameron began to turn around.

"I don't remember you getting shot in the…" John stopped when he saw the wounds, his eyes opened wide and his mouth opened a little. "When did this happen? Your wounds they, they look rotten." He looked at the yellow discoloured skin hugging around different sized wounds from her front.

"Affirmative" she clarified. "These wounds are from the attack this week, the T Triple-Eight was wielding a Five Fifty-Six carbine, and a few struck my back, I have been too preoccupied to remove them, thus the flesh has started to rot." She explained.

"Why. Why didn't you ask me to remove these before?" he asked confused and in shock at the sight of them. Cameron was quiet for a moment.

"You were angry with me John, I did not wish to bother you" Cameron explained, her tone definitely a sad one. John felt sudden dread overcome him, she hadn't come to for help because he was angry at her.

'_For what?' _he asked himself. _'For protecting me? For stopping me lying to myself that I can be normal, that I can have a life?' _John felt like he'd been shot, stabbed and kicked. He felt awful.

"Will these heal up when the bullets are removed?" he asked his voice trembling a little.

"No." she began, John looked at her mortified, she looked back to him. "The rotten area will have to be removed before regeneration can begin…" she was interrupted suddenly by John.

"Say no more, I'll pull out the bullets, then I'll cut around the rotten pieces" he said and immediately got to her on her once more.

"Thank you." Was all Cameron said before she looked forward.

John placed the removed 5.56 rounds and put them next to the bent 9mm rounds. John was sweating these ones were harder to pull out due to their design, but he persisted.

'_I've been a real ass. To everyone, mom, Cameron, to Der … to Cameron. They haven't deserved my attitude. I've been a big baby, some leader I'm turning into' _ John chastised himself as he thought about his mood and personality recently.

John finished Cameron's back before reaching into his tool box and pulling out a small scalpel.

"Thanks for not telling mom" he said as he began to cut around the yellowish rotten flesh, pus bursting from the flesh as the scalpel blade cut into it.

"You're welcome. You escaped a near death experience, the last thing you needed was Sarah to yell at you, the stress from her yelling may have had negative side effects, so I prioritized your health first, however you need to be more careful in future. Please John." She turned around to look at him, John looked into her eyes as saw the life within them, and dare he say it, emotion. "I do not want to lose you." She said softly, if John hadn't known better he would have thought Cameron was about to cry. He smiled a small sad smile and nodded.

"I'll be more careful next time, I promise." He said as Cameron turned back around to let him continue. "If there is a next time" he mumbled to himself, but Cameron detected it.

"Why do you say that John?" she asked curiously but didn't turn around allowing him to continue his work.

"I don't know, I think. I think I have a lot to think about tonight. A lot to think about" he sighed sadly as he continued to cut off the yellow flesh. "How long will these take to heal?" he asked turning to a different subject.

"It should take approximately a week to heal over" she informed him, John gave her a curious but amused look.

"Approximately a week? No days, hours minutes?" he joked. Cameron however didn't pick up on his humour.

"Negative. I've learned people don't like exact time. You taught me that" she said turning her head and looked at him from the corner of her eye. She could see him smiling as he cut a ring around another piece, she saw his disgusted look as more yellow flesh was removed from her body.

To John, the task couldn't have been completed soon enough, the finally removed the last piece of rotten skin.

"All done" he said, Cameron lowered her shirt and looked at the bullets and removed flesh.

"Thank you John. It is nice to have help" she gave him a small smile that he'd been seeing a lot of lately, but he felt no less privileged to see it.

"You're welcome. You eh, couldn't do me two favours could you?" John asked, Cameron looked at him interested at how she could assist him. "Well one, could you get rid of the flesh and bullets for me?" Cameron nodded. "And two, can you get that machines CPU for me and dump it in the shed, we'll get rid of it tomorrow."

"I could melt it down tonight while everyone is asleep, however I would prefer to retrieve some spare parts from it." Cameron replied. Seeing as how it'd be safer to get rid of it while no one notices.

"Um yeah sure, go ahead." John replied with a smile, Cameron smiled back before getting up and leaving. "You hang on to the CPU, I'm gunna get some sleep. Kay?"

"Okay John, goodnight"

"Night Cameron."

Cameron left the room and closed the door quietly, John kicked off his jacket, and shoes before laying back down on his bed. His mind wrapping itself around what had transpired that day, or more to the point that night.

"_You can't help her John. It's what she does" _John thought about Riley's words back at Tech-Noir. Now he hadn't been panicking, now that he was relaxing, he could focus more on details, about what he saw. Her words burned brightly into his head.

'_It's what she does.' _John thought to himself. She had related her words to what had happened in school with Cameron defending him against the Jock, but this was entirely different. It was then he saw the momentary look of shock when he called her out on it. It was then he realized she hadn't even cared about Cameron during the entirety of the night, asking her how she was, if she was hurt. But that wasn't all, she stayed while everyone else left, true he too should have left, but he had an idea of what he was up to. But she didn't and yet she stayed.

"Just. Like. Mexico." John said quietly to himself his eyes opening wide. Riley was beginning to seem stranger and stranger.

'_You can't help her John.' _She had told him. But how would she know he couldn't help Cameron against the machine, everyone else saw an insane nut with a gun, sure scary but unarmed he'd look like just some big guy, so why didn't Riley think he could help… unless she knew he was a machine.

Realization began to dawn on John, his eyes opening wide as he put the pieces of the jigsaw together. Riley knew about the machines. Knew Cameron was a machine. Then she knew who he was.

"I'm so fucking stupid" John groaned to himself and he put his hands over his face. "It's Cameron Philips all over again" he grumbled, connecting the two girls together, both were playing a role to get close to him, Cameron to protect him, Riley, possibly for her own needs, or uses, she didn't look, or act like a soldier. So how did she get here, and what was her purpose.

John realized the lies and the deceit and the betrayal, but oddly. He didn't care. He was annoyed but he wasn't heart broken. His supposed girlfriend had been lying to him, and yet he couldn't care. But why? He knew he didn't love Riley, but he had tried, pretended to.

His thought went back to Cameron. She'd been right all along, Riley couldn't be trusted, she'd been right and he'd been blind, and all this time he'd been fooling himself into thinking a normal girl would like him, he couldn't have a normal life, normal friends, not for long anyway, or a normal girlfriend.

Riley wasn't what he wanted in a woman or girl, he realized that now, but what was his ideal woman? Thinking to what could happen what would be his ideal woman? Definitely a strong willed woman, so she'd be able to take the upcoming apocalypse and what his life entailed into stride. But where would he find a woman like that? A woman strong enough to face it with him, no matter what happened, a woman who would never leave him, would always care… about…him.

"Oh" John said softly to himself as he stared at the ceiling. He knew one girl like that. Correction he knew two women like that, one being his mother. "I am not dating my mother…" he said sternly to himself. But. There was still Cameron. "Could I love Cameron?" he wondered. "Does Cameron love me?"

'_John I love, I love you John and you love me!' _ Cameron's voice cried out, those words he'd heard on his 16th birthday, they still haunted him, were they true? How could he find out. He grumbled to himself. He'd sleep first before he thought anymore, it was late, and he was exhausted.

* * *

The scene at Tech-Noir was crawling with police, tape everywhere cornering off sections. One police officer walked into the scene and looked around.

"So what happened?" she asked one of her co-workers. A male police officer turned to look at her and rubbed his forehead.

"Some nut job, security guard goes nuts and starts shooting up the place, witnesses say he started firing at some kid, then tried to kill everyone else." The cop replied. "Problem is, we can't find the weapon or the guy."

The female officer nodded and walked into the club, carnage was what she saw, but she saw it lightly and smirked, she looked at the large hole that some forensics lab workers were looking over, the officer looked around the area in more detail she came up on the bullet riddled DJ work station, she peered over and saw a small blood splatter on the wall, she looked around making sure no one saw her and stepped around to look at it, she bent down to get a better look, she leaned forward and dragged her tongue over the blood licking it up, she clapped her mouth together as if tasting it.

**DNA MATCH COMPLETE. 87% COMPATIBILITY  
**

**TARGET- JOHN CONNOR**

**PRIMARY TARGET.**

The woman's eyes opened wide suddenly. John Connor, she'd found him, at last after, well, after a VERY long time. She smirked, he was in the area somewhere. She'd find him eventually, but for now, she had to get ready, fore tomorrow she had an unscheduled appointment.

* * *

John sat up suddenly in a big sweat, he panted slowly his eyes bugged out. His nightmare was similar to others, but his friends, his family, they turned on him, they were machines, Derek, Morris, Riley, his Mother. They had all been machines trying to get close for him for their own personal gain, or more specifically to kill him. John groaned and leaned forward and rubbed his eyes. Saturday.

"What a way to start the weekend" he grumbled to himself. There was a knock on the door. "Hello?" he asked, the door opened to reveal his cyborg protector.

"John. Sarah has called you down for breakfast" she informed him

"Thanks. Oh hey did you, you know?" he asked not wanting to say it out loud just in case.

"Yes John. The Triple-Eight is gone, but it's chip was boobie trapped and melted, I am sorry." She almost seemed to regret informing him, John felt let down. Not by Cameron but not retrieving the chip.

"Alright. Thank you for trying." He smiled at her, which got a smile in return, he got up and walked to the door then followed Cameron downstairs.

"Hey mom" John called out to Sarah as she sat at the table, pancakes on a plate infront of her, another opposite her and a smaller stack next to him.

"Hey John" she smiled to him before going back to reading the newspaper she had been reading.

John sat down next to Cameron, who was now watching him intently, he didn't notice however as he cut a slice of the pancake and reluctantly putting it into his mouth, only to find it full of flavour and fluffy to the tongue, John almost did a double take as he began to chew, he looked over to his mother who was now looking at him with a smirk.

'_No, this couldn't be mom's cooking, but then…' _he turned his head slowly to look at Cameron staring at him, as if waiting.

"You cooked these didn't you?" he asked slowly as if he'd say something stupid.

"Yes John. What do you think, do you like them?" Cameron asked innocently, but inside she desperately wanted his approval, though why she cared so much about his approval of something as mundane as cooking she couldn't tell.

"Actually, yeah. I do." He said almost surprising himself.

Suddenly Cameron had her answer. John's answer sufficiently gave her what she wanted, her CPU was registering a load of positive feedback which made Cameron smile genuinely. She liked making John happy. It gave her a positive sense in her CPU. She watched him further, blinking a little to make him more comfy with her watching, the positive feedback, this positive sense increased as she watched John eat slowly, taking each bite of her pancakes as if it'd be his last, savouring every piece. Cameron was almost beaming at him. Cameron offered him her pancakes, which he accepted only after she insisted, she didn't need any more food for a while. John ate her load happily too.

After breakfast Cameron was preparing herself for her unscheduled meeting with Michael P. Hamburg. John was washing up the dishes, a small thank you it seemed to Cameron for cooking.

"Plans today John?" Sarah asked him curiously.

"Today? Yeah. Thinking, lots of thinking." John told them, he did have a lot to think about he told himself, things needed sorting out, his life needed to be put back together in a more stable way, it'd never be a perfect life, but it was his, and he'd make the most of it.

Both Cameron and Sarah looked at him confused, though their expression were different, Cameron had her standard blank facial expression while Sarah had a raised questioning brow, the two females looked at one another for a brief moment saying nothing, Sarah shrugged and got back to her paper.

"I'm going for my meeting with Hamburg. It should take me 2 hours and." Cameron stopped herself trying to put what she'd learned into better practise. "It should take me around three hours to get there, give or take depending on the traffic."

John smiled at Cameron, using a more human way of speaking, he actually felt a little, proud of her. Sarah looked at Cameron as she had John.

'_What world have I woken up too?' _Sarah thought to herself, she considered pinching herself incase she was still asleep, but thought to do it in privacy.

Cameron turned and left closing the door behind her.

Derek came up out from the basement.

"The metal finally gone?" he asked as he walked across to the kitchen.

"Yeah she just left" John said deciding to ignore the term "metal" Derek stopped next to John and looked at him.

"She? Humph. Don't get comfortable with it John, it's not a girl, it never was and never will be, it's a killing machine, that's all it can do, that's all it does no matter what the reason." Derek said his voice cold and dark. John turned to look at his Uncle.

"That and make good pancakes" he commented as he put the late plate away he'd just dried.

Derek blinked confused at what John just said. "What?"

"And make good pancakes. Cameron makes good pancakes" John said as he leaned against the sink.

"You actually ate food, it prepared? Didn't you even consider it could have been poison?" Derek grumbled his frustration already rising.

"Poison? Really? Sure maybe if she made you some. But she's had plenty of chances to kill me and mom Derek." John commented.

"Yeah and she nearly did one day remember?" Derek smirked bring up the infamous 16th birthday. John visibly winced, he should have seen that coming.

"Alright yeah, sure. We almost got killed, but we didn't we're alive now. We're okay, for the time being." He replied. "Besides, we need Cameron, she's our best defense against Skynet right now, she's the only one who can take on a machine head to head and even hope of winning, we can't if you remember" John said. He felt good about himself defending Cameron, like he'd done before the incident. Why did this make him feel so good? He didn't rightly care at the moment.

"You watch it John, one day she'll put a gun to your head and try and kill you" Derek warned pointing a finger at John. John grabbed it and twisted it causing the old soldier to bend towards his finger trying to not get it broken.

"And you listen to me. She has tried to kill me before, she failed. She can't kill me, she WON'T kill me, do I make myself clear Reese? I'll argue with you later, but so far I've been having a good morning, and today I got a lot on my mind. So right now, I'm not in the mood." John warned, his voice seemed to change, at least Derek could hear it, the strong tone of voice of General Connor was demanding the Lieutenant to shut the fuck up. And he would do so. For now.

"Ah alright, alright, let go of my finger, I use that one to shoot things!" Derek said, almost begged, John let go, then walked back upstairs towards his room.

"I wonder who taught him that" Sarah quipped chuckling as she took a sip of black coffee. She herself decided to try and relax for the day, the events of the week had been tense. Seeing as it was Saturday, she'd rest for now. Derek looked at his finger and rubbed his caringly before scowling at the older Connor.

* * *

Cameron was driving along, parts of her CPU focused on driving, the rest and the majority was thinking about John. Since Monday their relationship had improved dramatically, she preferred this closer relationship, it made it easier to protect him if he was inclined to bring her with him where ever he went, within reason. However, things were becoming different, or rather they had been different since the car bomb, Cameron didn't know why she stayed with John and put up with him yelling at her. She hadn't given it much analysis. She began to analyze John in a more detailed way. Physically, he appealed to something in her CPU how or why she didn't know, but in simple terms, she found him attractive, he was handsome.

'_Very Handsome' _ Cameron corrected. This smile made her smile, this positive feedback she'd been receiving from her CPU had her confused as to what it was, she didn't understand what her CPU was going through, but she admitted, she found it pleasant, dare she say, she liked it, it made her feel, it made her feel good. John made her feel good.

She further analyzed her relationship with John, he was her target, she was his protector, but why did she try and please him, no matter how small the task, be it breakfast or not killing Riley, why did she seek his approval over everyone else's. Why did John make her feel so good. Other than his looks, why did John make her feel so good? She'd have to ask John about this later. Hopefully he'd understand.

'_John always understands' _she told herself, she smiled to herself as she thought of John, then the thought of John when he dropped his bath towel, her smile grew.

Cameron parked up in the car park infront of the large building labelled "Hamburg Industries" she walked towards the front door, not noticing the woman who strolled up next to her, both females opened the door at the same time and walked towards the elevator doors, they opened and the two got in. Cameron stopped, she looked over to the woman and looked her up and down sizing her up, she had long jet black hair, about as long as Cameron's in scale to their body, this woman was also a few inches taller than her, possibly about the height of Derek, the woman looked at Cameron and smiled.

"Hi, floor six please" the woman asked. Cameron relaxed, or her version of it, cyborgs didn't bother with small talk, Cameron press the button for the sixth floor, incidentally the floor she wanted, she looked straight ahead not noticing the woman do the same.

Once the door opened both women marched out of the door and towards the reception area to Michael Hamburg, both reached for the handle at the same time, the women looked at one another immediately. Cameron had been wrong, this woman was a machine, possibly using an infiltration program for small talk, easier to blend in.

The two women backed off from the door and stared one another down.

* * *

Jason's Notes:

Hello everyone Chapter three is already here. Man I'm banging these out quick, which makes me happy yes. Thanks to all my readers, and thanks or all the reviews, I love reading them, cheers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Truth Revealed. Together at Last.

* * *

Cameron looked over the woman once again. Five foot Ten inches, about Four inches taller than herself, the woman also had a bigger build, Cameron had not seen anything like her. She started a scan of the woman's endoskeleton, only for the woman to lash out quickly, stepping forward and kicking Cameron in the torso. The force sent Cameron flying back a few feet launching her off the ground only to slam onto her back.

Cameron got up quickly, this woman seemed to have greater strength than the Tech-Noir Triple-Eight, but how? The woman was shorter and had a smaller frame than it. The woman grabbed Cameron by her sleeves, Cameron retaliated by bringing her arms up on the inside of the hold and force the woman's arms away before kicking ducking to her right and bringing up her left leg to the woman's stomach area causing her lean forward. Cameron grabbed the woman by the rim of her pants and by the back of her neck and ran her towards the far wall then thrust the other female machine's head into the wall, breaking the thick marble as her shoulders stopped her from going any further.

Cameron grabbed one of the woman's legs, lifting it off the ground and continuously slammed her knee into the woman's knee joint. But it was doing little effect, the woman pushed against the wall and pulled her head from the marble, small fragments of powdered marble stuck in her hair and powdering her face, the woman put one hand into the hole to balance herself before using her other leg to kick Cameron off of her, sending the younger appearing machine stumbling back against the wall.

The machine woman stood herself up straight, raising her left leg and moved it at the knee joint to check its operational status, sufficiently working the woman looked at Cameron, who was charging towards her and rammed her into the wall behind her, causing it to crack. The woman visibly winced behind taking a firm hold of Cameron, her right hand around her neck the other around gripping the top of Cameron's right arm. The woman put both feet onto the wall and pushed herself away forcing Cameron back, Cameron reached up and grabbed the woman's arms only to be lifted up into the air, the woman turned towards the elevator door they had come from and threw Cameron the full length of the corridor, Cameron crashed through the elevator doors where no elevator was waiting.

The woman stared at the empty space before looking at her reflection in a nearby mirror, then brushed a piece of air away from left eye.

Cameron landed on the rising elevator and watched the woman look at herself, Cameron dived through the closing gap to the floor, the elevator continued to rise higher into the building as Cameron took off into a full speed sprint across the corridor, the woman turned too late, as Cameron grabbed her and copied the same action, grabbing the woman by the throat and arm and threw her across down the corridor, but having a lesser effect, as the woman slammed into the ground just infront of the elevator.

The woman shook her head briefly before standing up as Cameron charged towards her, the woman acted grabbing Cameron's arms as Cameron grabbed her. The two machine women grappling one another, Cameron began to strain, this woman was heavier and stronger than her, she was fast, but maybe not faster. Cameron broke off the grapple and slammed her fist into the woman's cheek brushing away a small fragment of skin sheath and causing the woman to slam into the side of vacant space where the elevator doors once where, Cameron pushed the woman, but the woman grabbed onto either side of the hole keeping her stable, for now.

Cameron kicked the woman in the stomach region sending her across the gap and into the brick wall on the far side of the elevator shaft. Cameron poked her head hesitantly into the shaft and looked up seeing the elevator still rising to a higher level in the building, she looked around for an adequate weapon, perhaps a fire axe or something.

The woman looked at Cameron, then looked at herself embedded into the wall, a look of disgust came over her face before pulling herself out and diving towards Cameron tackling the girl to the floor. She began to sit up when Cameron brought her leg up kicking the woman in the back causing her to fall forward into Cameron's waiting hands who immediately pushed her up into the air before rolling away, the woman landed on her hands and toes before pushing herself up immediately onto her feet.

The woman charged at Cameron and grabbed her, Cameron reacted immediately, grabbing the woman herself spinning them around and throwing her out of the window, only to be brought with her as the woman didn't let go. The pair of women crashed into a construction site opposite the building their bodies crashing and smashing against the steel pillars leaving them buckled and bent as they continued to fall eventually landing on sufficient flooring on what would be the Third Floor.

Cameron looked at the woman, who was unsteadily rising to her feet, and began to scan her again.

**TARGET SCAN COMPLETE**

**UNKNOWN ENDOSKELETON MODEL.**

**75% COMPATABILITY WITH T-888 MODEL.**

Her endoskeleton was similar to a Triple-Eight, more feminine in design obviously, but her parts had additional armor plating but improved redefined pistons, which probably gave this woman her strength.

**TARGET UNKNOWN**

**MISSION – TERMINATE.**

At the same time The woman had been keeping her eyes on Cameron, watching as she too had slowly risen, her own scan progressing on Cameron before being interrupted as something hard hit her against her head causing her head to jolt back.

Cameron turned and saw a small industrial Rivet Gun, the weapon would pose no immediate damage, but it was all she had, Cameron walked over to it, picking it up and adjusted the pressure for maximum effect, then began to fire a single rivet at first to gauge its effectiveness, the rivet caused the woman's head to jolt back. Pleased with its limited use Cameron began to open fire with a multitude of rivets, which slammed into the woman with impressive force causing her to pause in movement, the speed of the rivets increased as the pressure built up, the rivets causing the woman to stumbled back from the pressure they hit her with, but also the speed they were coming.

The woman could do little at the moment as the barrage of rivets slammed into her body, puncturing her skin sheath and crashing into her endoskeleton, every time she tried to react the rivets would knock her off balance, she was stumbling back further and further to the edge, suddenly she became blinded in her right eye as a Rivet slammed into her optic sensor, the woman's head whipped back as if from whiplash and stumbled back further. Suddenly the rivets stopped coming.

Cameron looked at the make-shift weapon as smoke hissed from it, Cameron scanned the weapon to determine the problem.

**TARGET SCAN. **

**RIVET BASED TOOL OVERHEATED.**

Cameron looked at the weapon with mild amusement, putting down the steaming weapon and looked over to the woman to hand one hand over her face.

The woman was trying to get a grip of the rivet lodged into her eye but it's flat surface was giving her problems, finally she gripped it with her nails and pulled hard, the rivet shifted a little but her nails tore out of her fingers and dropped to the floor. The woman looked at her thumb and index finger from her right hand, no longer having nails.

'_And I just got a manicure' _ she mentally complained, she gripped the rivet with her other hand and yanked it out bringing the soft eye tissue with it revealing her deep red glowing eye, thankfully however her eye lid was still there if she needed to move among humans, she could keep her eye closed.

The woman narrowed her eyes and ran towards Cameron at surprising speed, and tackled the girl against a steel pillar, the steel buckled and bent into Cameron's shape, the woman reached up and grabbed the bending steel and pulled it down bending it over Cameron, trapping her.

Cameron frantically tried to push the steel off of her, but the woman kept it held with one hand the other being used to repeatedly crash into Cameron's face with immense force, each punch sending Cameron's head against the steel pillar denting it further and further.

Cameron tried to break free from her bindings, her head continuously banged against the steel behind her, she could imagine her facial sheath was beginning to tear, Cameron tugged on her left arm trapped between her body and the bent steel, she pulled and pulled and pulled. Something moved, Cameron could feel her arm moving a little, but she could feel the skin sheath tearing against the steel, it didn't matter, she had to escape.

The woman brought her fist down upon Cameron who's left arm broke free from the trap, the back of her hand and along her arm was scraped, blooded and cut, shiny hyperalloy visible under her arm, she grabbed the woman's fist before adjusting her grip and slammed the woman's hand against the alloy, before grabbing her wrist and pulling her forward with a strong tug, Cameron let go then thrust her fist against the woman's face, causing her to fall onto her back, Cameron looked down at the steel then pushed with her whole body as it began to bend back, the steel getting weaker at the bend from such abuse. Cameron pushed the steel away from her, she glanced up to the bend of the steel and calculated its remaining strength. She felt herself smirk, as she grabbed the steel pillar as the woman got back up behind her, and walked to engage Cameron once again, straining metal was heard and a loud snap, the woman lashed out to grab Cameron who spun around hands holding firmly of the now broken remained of the steel pillar and slammed the heavy piece of metal against the woman sending her crashing off of the building site and into the concrete wall of Hamburg Industries, her body indented into it.

The woman looked up at Cameron, who held with piece of pillar in her hands, the woman paused a moment, lifting her feet to the wall and pushing herself off and dived towards Cameron at alarming speed, Cameron brought up the massive pillar and brought it down upon the woman sending her down towards the ground.

Cameron approached the edge of the platform and looked down to find the woman, suddenly a hand wrapped around Cameron's ankle, Cameron looked down just in time to see the woman pull her off her feet and throw her towards the floor, Cameron reached out at last minute and grabbed the woman's arm the force and weight forcing the woman to let go as before women hurtled to the floor both crashing hard leaving a small crater.

Men working at the site came to see what had happened only to see an adult woman get up and run off away from the site, followed by a younger girl, they didn't glimpse their faces, as they just stared in confusion at the running women.

Cameron chased the woman out of the site but sadly lost her as they reached a crowd of people, people going about their lives. Cameron let out a slow frustrated sigh. While unnecessary she found the mere action showed how she was reacting to the situation. Cameron turned around to head back into Hamburg Industries when a small store caught her eye. A card store. The first thing that grabbed her attention was a big "Happy Birthday" poster, she immediately thought of John and his last birthday, her CPU was receiving negative feedback from the thought.

'_I should try and make up for it.' _She told herself and walked into the store.

* * *

The Cyborg woman finally reached Hamburg Industries Sixth floor once again, and walked into the Receptionists office, she smiled and walked up to the Receptionist hiding her damaged eye behind a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Hello" The woman spoke getting the Receptionists attention, the Receptionist looked her other with amusement and slight disgust at the condition of her clothes.

"Ugh yes, hello may I help you?" she asked trying to be polite.

"I'd like to see Mr Hamburg if he's available" The cyborg woman smiled, this was her chance, no more interruptions, no more delays, she would finally…

"I'm sorry Mr Hamburg, was called away about a minute ago for important business overseas, he could be away for a few months." The Receptionist smiled.

**TARGET SPEECH PATTERN VARIFIED – TRUTH.**

The woman just stared at the Receptionist, her damaged eye twitching furiously.

**TARGET – TERMINATE – OVERRIDE – TERMINATE- OVERRIDE.**

The cyborg woman stood patiently still, simply staring at the Receptionist, who in turn was beginning to feel pretty awkward at the woman before her not moving, completely unaware of the danger she was in.

Suddenly the woman leaned closer to the Receptionist who yelped in shock, gaining the attention of a few people waiting on chairs behind the woman.

"Thanks" was all she said before she stood up straight, turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Cameron walked out of the card store with a small bag in her hand. She smiled at the small thing she had done for John, in the distance she heard a loud crash, and a blaring car alarm. She turned her head towards its direction finding it was coming from, Hamburg Industries.

'_I forgot about Hamburg' _ Cameron realised. Somehow a brief thought of John had adjusted her current directive from speaking with Michael Hamburg, to getting something for John, but how? Why? This hadn't happened before. _'I will put this under analysis' _she told herself before she turned and walked towards the building, she looked towards the cause of the alarm and saw a car that had been flipped onto it's back with the front end crushed and smashed inwardly, with what seemed as repeated indents in its frame.

Cameron looked up towards the sixth floor of the building, perhaps the female cyborg had Terminated Hamburg, Cameron had to check. Upon entering the reception area, she found the Receptionist, the Receptionist looked at her and visibly shrunk in her place.

'_Another crazy woman' _ she grumbled mentally.

"I'm here to see…" Cameron started.

"Michael Hamburg was called away about half an hour ago, for important business across seas, he won't be back for a few months." The Receptionist said softly. Again she got the same reply as the previous woman, a vacant stare from a statue.

Cameron did a cross reference for time, the current, time, the approximate times the Receptionist had given her, mixed with time of her arrival and how long she had been fighting the Unknown cyborg. Her results told her, Hamburg had left approximately while she and the machine were fighting on the building site.

"Thank You" Cameron said her left hand twitching before she turned and left. Her meeting with Hamburg was a failure, but at least the other machine's mission was too. On the plus side, she bought John a nice card.

'_Perhaps I should buy him a birthday cake. John likes chocolate, I like chocolate too.' _ Cameron thought to herself as she brought up a map on her HUD of the closest bakery and made her way there.

* * *

Derek sat on a small bed his clothes scattered across the floor while he sipped an ice cold beer.

"So you gunna tell me what you're doing here yet?" he asked softly turning to look at his companion, Jesse Flores. There was no reply, he didn't speak for a moment choosing instead to take another sip of his beer. "You know. Like in more detail?" he asked further exasperated that he could never get a straight answer from her.

"I'm here to save him Derek, you know that" Jesse said as she slid her top on. "Isn't that good enough? That means we're on the same side"

"Normally yes, but I'd like a little more detail you know?" he retorted having had enough of the secrets and half-truths. "It's a little hard to trust you Jesse when I don't know exactly what you're doing."

Jesse let out a short sigh before turning around to look at the bar chested man.

"Alright." She surrendered shrugging her arms. "Alright mate. I'll give." She sat back on the bed, Derek began to relax finally finding out what his girlfriend was doing here. "I'm here to save Connor from … it." She said staring him in the eyes.

Derek waited looking at her waiting for her to continue, quickly he lost his patience. "It what?" he finally asked hoping to pry it out of her.

"The Machine Derek, that machine that lives with you and the Connors. "Cameron" she said 'Cameron' with utter disgust. "Can't believe he named it." She grumbled to herself. Derek blinked looking at her.

"What do you mean save him from it? I'll admit, I don't like the machine either. I don't like any of them, particularly this one. But why are you here specifically for that?" Derek asked, now he was sounding interested in her mission.

"She was twisting him Derek, manipulating him. Good men died, a lot of good men, because of missions Connor sent them on, he may as well have handed those men over to the Machines gift wrapped covered in gas, and it's all because of that machine. I have to save him from it, so I can save those men in the future. If that thing had such a connection with him when they met after…" Jesse stopped to gather her words. "… after Allison, then imagine how much it'd be able to manipulate him if they both survived Judgement Day together, stayed together, it may as well be the leader of the resistance for all John would do."

Derek to say the least was feeling horror flow through him, if Cameron stayed with John after the bombs fell, be a part of the original members of the resistance, she'd be untouchable, possible seen as legendary and as high a rank as John, the Co-Leader of the Resistance being a machine. It'd be funnily ironic if it wasn't shockingly horrific.

'_If that thing become Co-Leader of the Resistance, she could manipulate John to do anything.' _Derek thought to himself, his mind envisioning a horrific world.

"We can't just force them apart now, no, that'd be suspicious, and would make John worried." Derek told Jesse who smirked at him.

"Maybe, maybe not, I've got away to drive them apart." She smirked not telling him about Riley, the less he knew the easier it would be for Riley to do her mission.

"Maybe not." He said darkly, Jesse's smirk vanished as she looked at him curiously. "Don't ask me why, but those two have been a bit chummy again recently, they're back on speaking terms, and it appears to be just the start."

Jesse looked to the ground for a moment as she gathered her thoughts.

'_Riley has said anything like that, could she be withholding information. No, girl's not that bright I'm giving her too much credit. She doesn't know…' _ Riley had already told Jesse what had happened at the previous night, about the Triple-Eight attacking out of nowhere. Jesse was getting desperate. _'If all else fails, I'm going to have to resort to drastic measures.' _She thought darkly narrowing her eyes.

"Alright. Thanks for the heads up" Jesse told Derek as she turned to look back at him. She cleared her throat and ran her tongue along her teeth.

"You got a plan?" Derek asked before taking another sip of beer. Jesse released a loud groan and looked up towards the ceiling.

"Maybe. It depends how bad it really is with John and the machine." Jesse looked at Derek. "You think you could run some recon on them, see how they're behaving together? It'd be a big help." Jesse smiled pleadingly.

"To get John away from that Metal Bitch, I'm more than happy to do it." He smirked and leaned back next to Jesse before putting an arm around her shoulders. "See? When you let people know what's going on, you can get a lot more help." He smirked. He had a new mission, to save John from making a big mistake, and hopefully getting Cameron away from him, he'd leave the how with Jesse, he knew his part, and like a good soldier he'd stick to his mission.

* * *

John had been laying in his bed throughout the day thinking as he said he'd do. Thinking about his life, his attitude to the people around him, how he felt about Riley now that he knew she knew more than she was letting on, he didn't want to believe it but it made sense.

Her betrayal came as no surprise, not many girls really liked him. No normal girls that is.

His mind went to Cameron, he admitted to himself he was in love with her, but could she feel such a thing for him, she was dedicated enough to him it seemed, but was that just programming. Was there something she could do for him that didn't belong in programming. He didn't know. How could he find out if she did truly love him, he could ask questions, but then she could lie, but then he could order her not too but then she could override that order if it made him emotionally depressed thus say what he wanted to hear, but then… there were too many variables, he'd figure it out somehow. Maybe if they just talked, maybe then.

But first he wanted to deal with Riley, he needed to find out what she knew, if she knew anything at all. He couldn't get it out of her, or at least it could take too long for him to do so, and if he was wrong and she was perfectly innocent, then he'd feel like an ass for being such an asshole towards her.

"Cameron" his eyes opened wide with an idea, he jumped up and ran downstairs, he looked around not finding his mother, he went further into the basement to look for her, he didn't find her, lastly he went out the back into the shed, he found his mother checking the supplies they had in order to deal with burning endoskeletons.

"Hey Mom, could you do me a favour?" he asked, Sarah turned around, she had heard him coming,

"What you need?" she asked.

"When Cameron gets back can you tell her I need to speak to her. it's important"

Sarah nodded slowly, she wanted to ask what he wanted her/it for, but she decided she'd rather not know, not right now anyway.

"Sure I'll let her know next time I see her" she smiled before getting back to work, John nodded and ran back into the house.

* * *

Hours later Cameron entered the house, she had left John's cake and card in the car for the time being. Closing the door behind her she walked further into the room towards the kitchen, she turned her head into the living room and saw a rare sight, Sarah Connor relaxing, however her Remington was laid across her lap.

"Are you alright Sarah?" Cameron asked. Sarah turned to look at her.

"Fine." Sarah replied without looking back, Cameron turned to leave the room when Sarah spoke up again. "Oh John wanted to see you immediately when you got back" Sarah informed her.

Cameron tilted her head, John wanted to see her immediately?

"Is it urgent?" she asked trying to find out as much information before she went to see John.

"Don't know, he said it's important, but I didn't ask what it was he wanted" Sarah admitted, she was now looking at Cameron. "you better get going." She turned back to watch the TV.

Cameron turned towards the stairs.

John waited patiently in his room, as he had been laying there since asking his mom to get Cameron to come see him, he'd been trying to formulate a plan, he knew Cameron would be key to this, he'd need to tell her what he had already put together. He needed her to trust him on this, but he needed to trust her too. Finally there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" John called, he looked and smiled as he saw Cameron enter.

"You wanted to see me John?" she asked innocently.

"Cameron, yes. Perfect timing." He said as he sat up on his bed. Cameron smiled to herself, she liked pleasing John, and right now he seems very happy to see her.

"Alright come in, close my door and sit down, we need to talk." He continued.

Cameron did as she was instructed, closing the door she sat down next to him on the bed. John got up, she watched him as he pulled his wheeled desk chair from his desk infront of his bed, just opposite Cameron and sat on it.

John was about to speak when he noticed the condition she was in.

"Cameron, what happened to you?" he asked his tone alarmed and worried. Cameron tilted her head then realised what he was talking about.

"There was another cyborg who was looking for Michael Hamburg. We had an altercation, and Hamburg was called away, he won't be back for Months or so his Receptionist told me, the Cyborg was had a female skin sheath like the one I brought back from Dr Sherman's building, however this one was larger, stronger, and I couldn't identify the Endoskeleton." Cameron informed him in her monotone voice.

While all of it was bad the last part alarmed him. "You couldn't identify it?" he asked.

"No, it wasn't a Triple-Eight, it seemed more advanced. I am unfamiliar with the endoskeleton, it appeared to be a Triple-Eight underneath with additional armor plating protecting it's vital systems."

John was worried, a new model of machine. A more powerful machine.

"But are you okay?" he asked worried if she was damaged or hurt in anyway.

Cameron smiled at his concern. "I am fully functional John, my skin sheath was slightly damaged, but my endoskeleton is intact. I'm fine." She clarified. John nodded his head slowly and smiled. "Now you wanted to speak to me?" she asked again wondering what he had wanted her for.

"Right now listen." He began his tone serious, Cameron could already tell whatever it was he wanted was big. "It's about Riley". Cameron mentally deflated, maybe it wasn't so important then. "I think she's from the future" or maybe not, Cameron's interest immediately picked up. "During the club she said she knew what you do, as in protect me, she tried to cover it up by being my sister and looking out for me, like you did with that Jock, but I think it's more."

John waited as Cameron took in what he was saying, she nodded letting him continue.

"Then there are the facts that she didn't leave, and she was worried about me, she said I couldn't help you, even though to her the Triple-Eight should have appeared to be some nut with a gun right?" he asked Cameron was quiet for a moment before nodding. "She should of left, you'd think so right, then there's the incident in Mexico" he added, Cameron's eyes looked down in thought, she looked back to John and nodded, realisation was beginning to dawn on her.

"What do you think so far?" he asked.

"You're points to give some evidence towards your theory John, everyone else in the club ran away, but she did not, even though she herself had enough time to escape."

"Right, now, there's also the fact that even though it was you who were fighting she never bothered to ask you how you were, sure she was scared, I was too, but you would have thought." John added

"Yes. She seemed uncaring about my condition, in fact you seemed more worried about my condition in keeping up the pretence that I was just your sister." Cameron added, John nodded happy Cameron was understanding what he was saying.

"But, I want hard proof. And this is where you come in, if you'll be a part of my plan" he asked, a small pleading smile on his face.

Internally Cameron was, could she say, excited? Possibly. A chance to prove Riley as some form of threat and hopefully if John was right he may stop seeing her, this would prove to be an excellent turn of events, even better that it was John who wanted to find out, even better than that it was John asking, not ordering, but asking Cameron to be a part of this plan of his.

'_He must truly value me, our relationship must be restored to how it was before. Perhaps better.' _ Cameron thought to herself, she smiled at John.

"I would love to." She smiled

"Awesome" John exclaimed excitedly, then paused _'Wait love.' _ He shook his head, more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. "Okay now here is the plan:" John began smirking slyly.

* * *

Riley sighed in her bedroom, her foster parents had invited her to watch TV with her, but she declined, Aaron, her foster father had warmed up to her, she could definitely live like this, a family, school, meals a day, no worries except those of the future, Riley felt like crying. Why did it have to happen? Why did it happen? She looked to her side seeing her phone ring. It was John.

'_Well at least if it happens, I could Mrs Riley Connor, if not, I'll definitely have some security.' _ She got some comfort from that, she answered the phone. And spoke the date.

"Hey John" she said her voice beginning to calm from tears.

"Riley, you feeling any better?" John asked, Riley found it really sweet he was so concerned for her, she thought back to last night, perhaps she should have had John walked her without having the machine around, maybe they'd have gotten closer, gotten beyond kissing. That would have been a big leap in their relationship and her positioning in the future, especially if they made a mistake and she was with child.

"Yeah John, I'm feeling a little better, still shook up from last night though. What's up?" she asked smiling to herself.

"I wanted to meet with you, as soon as possible. Somewhere private, you got any ideas?" he asked, Riley could have sworn the last part of his sentence sounded rather, seductive, she almost purred at the sound of it. Now she had to think, somewhere private to "talk" she smirked.

"Yeah I know somewhere. There's a block of old apartments, the place is scheduled to be renovated next month, so the place is deserted. We could meet there." Riley offered.

"Sounds great, send me the directions from your phone, and we'll meet in say. Thirtyish minutes, sound good?"

Riley beamed, finally, progress, good things were coming her way, she knew it.

"Right, I'll set off now, find us a nice comfy room, then you ring me when you arrive, I'll tell you the floor and the room number, see you soon." Riley smiled.

* * *

"Right, see you then." Cameron hung up on the phone and looked at John. "Got her."

John nodded slowly. "Good, I hope to god, this isn't a mistake."

"It won't be. You are good at analysing situations." She told him.

"I am or I will be?" he said, slightly saddened to be compared to his future self.

"You are. Future John never had this problem." She informed him, hoping that her words would reassure him of himself. Which they did slightly.

"Thanks. Alright you know you're part in this, you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." She smirked before standing up. Then the two of them walked out the door, Cameron analysed the co-ordinates of the abandoned apartments before giving the phone back to John.

* * *

Riley arrived at the apartments and looked them over, they were old sure, but they were in good condition, she ran inside and began to climb the stairs, that was one problem with the building, elevator was busted. Most of the doors had been busted open, the rest were holding on by rotten supports, she herself could break them down. After about ten or so minutes she found a good room, second floor, number 205. The room was large, like it was left for those with "real money" or those on a honeymoon. She smiled remembering the room in Mexico she and John had, it was romantic. Riley checked the bed in case of any foreseeable problems, thankfully she found none, no lice, no bed bugs, spiders, blood, mucus nothing, just an old mattress with some dirty old sheets. They'd make do.

Her phone rang it was John again, she smirked, almost show time. She answered the phone and verified it was her.

"Alright John, I'm on the second floor, Room 205. You're going to love it." Riley was excited it was clear in her voice.

"Alright, awesome. I'll see you there" 'John' replied.

Cameron looked at John as she hung up.

"Room 205, Second floor. You will stay outside the room, right?" she asked. John nodded.

"That's the plan. Remember, don't hurt her, just scare her." John reminded her. Cameron appeared to pout.

"Not even a little bit?" she asked. John chuckled.

"Only a tiny bit, but only if necessary. Okay? She's not a resistance fighter, that much is for sure."

Cameron nodded as they began to walk up the stairs to the second floor.

* * *

Riley heard the door to the room open behind her, she smiled to herself.

"Hey John, so what did you want to talk about." She asked.

"You" Cameron said in her normal voice, Riley spun around shocked seeing Cameron close the door behind her.

"What, what are you doing here, where's John?" Riley asked, her heart began to beat faster, where was John, what had the machine done to him.

"What's wrong Riley, you seem scared. I'm only John's sister" Cameron said in a cold tone of voice, Riley's heart rate had elevated, she was scared, all Cameron had to do was make Riley slip up. She stalked towards Riley at slow predatory pace.

"Where is John?!" Riley cried out as she stepped back.

"John's at home, sleeping." Cameron said as she stood still.

"But, I spoke to him on the …" she stopped in midsentence. _'Oh god, it wasn't John. It was the Machine' _ she gulped and stepped back. Riley acted as Cameron had hoped, Riley was from the future, the girl had fallen into the trap.

"Oh the phone? How? When John was asleep?" Cameron asked slowly, her face was a blank expression but inside her CPU she was getting positive feedback from the present situation, not as much as she was with John, but still a good amount.

"You" Riley gasped as she fell onto the bed trying to back away from Cameron further. Cameron continued to walk towards her.

"I know Riley." She said, her tone barely changed but Riley could hear the danger in it.

"You know?" she asked, not hoping she knew about Jesse.

"I know Everything" Cameron lied, in truth she knew nothing, other than this girl was incredibly gullible. "Now Riley, what am I going to do with you." She stopped at the foot of the bed and glared at the girl.

"Please, please don't. please" Riley begged. Cameron internally smirked, this was too good, she admitted she was enjoying herself.

"I know everything. I just don't know your purpose here, you could be a threat to John. I can't have threats to John." She said darkly.

"No, please no, I'm not a threat, I'm not here to hurt John. I swear" Cameron simply stared at Riley's quivering form. "I'm here to save him" Riley clarified, Cameron tilted her head.

"From what?" Cameron asked.

"From You!" Riley spat back in a brief moment of anger, before quivering back again.

"So you admit you're from the future" it wasn't a question, Cameron glared at the girl.

"Yes, you fucking metal bitch!" Riley yelled out. Cameron gave her a small smile and turned her head around.

"You can come in now John" Cameron called out, Riley sat up in surprise, she looked as the door opened and John walked in a determined look upon his face.

'_It was a trick, and I fell into it.' _Riley thought to herself.

"Well Riley. Care to explain?" John asked putting one foot on the bed and leaning onto his leg, Cameron stood still next to him.

"I came back in time to save you John, save you from her." she looked at Cameron. This only confused John.

"Save me from, someone who is reprogrammed to protect me? Isn't that like taking a shield from a night and saying he'll be better off without it?" he asked, trying to get his head around it.

"She's not a person John, she's a THING, and Machine, she's soulless, lifeless she's a killer…" Riley cried out

"Answer the damn question!" John interrupted loudly, his words forceful. Cameron watched John, he was beginning to act more like his future self, this was good progress, but it worried her. She didn't want John to end up like his colder self, she liked John as he was now, alive and caring.

"In the future, no one ever see's you anymore, everything has to go through the machine, it once said that talking to it is like talking to you, it's manipulating you John, it's turning you against everyone else." Riley told him, hoping he'd understand.

All John was understanding was that he getting pretty fricken tired of hearing Cameron being called an 'it' a 'thing'. She deserved more respect than that. Just like Uncle Bob, he deserved respect he deserved to be a 'he' a 'him' no matter that he was a machine.

"Cameron is a she Riley. She may not be human, but she is a she, not an it. Understand" he wasn't even asking her, he was telling her. Riley nodded scared.

"John I doubt, she could pull off this mission alone, she must be having help." Cameron told him, as she turned her gaze from Riley to John.

John nodded in agreement. "I agree. Riley give Cameron your phone." He used a softer tone of voice this time, Riley nodded she was defeated, she'd been beaten, she removed her phone from her pocket and gave it to Cameron.

"You promise not to kill me?" she asked her voice wavering in fear.

"It's John's call" Cameron said not staring into the girls eyes as she took the phone. "Who is you contact?" Cameron asked as she looked through contact. There was a number under "home" possibly her foster home, John, and another one. "Never mind"

Cameron rang the phone and waited for it to be answered.

John watched Cameron with some amusement, as Riley watched still scared for her life. Finally someone picked up.

"Hey it's me" Cameron spoke using Riley's voice, using a happy upbeat tone that Riley seemed to use a bit around John.

"What do you want Riley?" came the voice full of anger, Cameron had begun a search for the matching voice through her database, filtering only female and Australian as soon as the voice said 'What'.

"I just wanted to update you with John." Cameron asked still in Riley's voice, her scan continued

"Oh yeah? And what have you got to tell me?" The woman's voice said. Cameron's scan ended: Commander Jesse Flores.

"Me and John were just having a private talk in an apartment, I think things are going according to plan." Cameron heard Jesse chuckle in the background.

"Good work girl, keep it up"

"Will do." Cameron finished and hung up, she looked at John then spoke in her normal voice. "Riley is working with a member of the resistance, a Commander Jesse Flores of the USS Jimmy Carter"

John was quiet for a moment then looked at Riley.

"You want to remain safe?" he asked, Riley nodded quickly. "Right, then act dumb, Jesse doesn't need to know what we know, understand. You'll continue to do, what she tells you, we'll meet up, and you'll tell me what your orders are, in return, we'll try and guarantee you're safety."

Cameron was impressed with John in how he was dealing with the situation, she didn't think his Future Self could have done much better.

"But know this Riley" he said, his voice growing cold. "It's over between us, I'm sorry."

Riley had seen it coming but nodded solemnly.

"I'm not" Cameron spoke up, John chuckled as Riley glared at her. "However." She began. "If you could get Morris off my back, I'd be inclined not to hurt you, for now." Cameron offered, John had a hard time to hold in his laugh.

"Ugh. Sure, Morris is the Hispanic guy, right?" she asked slowly, Cameron nodded.

"Remember, this never happened" Cameron reinforced John's statement. "Or you'll wish you didn't happen" she threatened before turning to leave, John got up and followed her out the door.

Once out the door John looked at Cameron.

"Where did that come from?" he asked curiously. Cameron knew what he meant.

"I watch a lot of T.V, I remembered that line from a Crime Drama. It was enjoyable" she finished John just chuckled shaking his head slowly.

Riley panted slowly. Her life was over. She'd lost John. And now he knew everything. What good could come from this now, she'd failed her mission, Jesse would beat her.

But then again. "What Jesse doesn't know, won't hurt me." She told herself, John's offer was good, he'd offered to keep her safe in exchange for information. She could do that. Maybe, just maybe, she could still get something out of her new predicament, maybe even regain his trust, if she ever had it beforehand. "I just got to be smart. That's all." She told herself once again before getting off the bed, which now had a small wet stain on it and walked out the door and headed home, she needed a shower.

* * *

John and Cameron walked back up their drive way, Cameron stopped suddenly and grabbed John's hand, he stopped and turned at her worried something was wrong.

"Cameron?" he asked worry in his voice.

Cameron looked at him blankly for a moment. John was worried she was about to glitch again.

"John, could you meet me in your room, I'll be there in a few minutes. Please?" she asked.

John was confused but shrugged.

"Um okay, I'll see you there." He said and continued on his way in, Cameron, whom still had Sarah's car keys unlocked the car and grabbed John's cake and card, the card she had yet to write in and would prefer to do it privately, the closed the door with a gentle tap of her rear and locked it with the car keys before walking into the house.

Cameron could see Sarah was outside in the shed with her shotgun, possibly refilling old shotguns shells, and loading them in, Sarah had started that week to load her own ammunition, making it hotter and stronger, more suitable against fighting Triple-Eights. Cameron sat down at the dining table and opened out the card pulling out a new ink pen she had bought, blue, blue was formal and colourful, better than black in some ways. She wondered what to write, it had to have meaning and be true. Something came to her CPU as she began to write in neat writing, satisfied she gently waved the card to dry the ink.

John sat in his room waiting for Cameron, he wondered what she had wanted him for. He heard the door downstairs close shut, meaning Cameron had entered the house, then he heard nothing, he waited in silence patiently for a few minutes, he could barely hearing himself breath at how quiet he was being, soon enough he heard the third step of the stairs creek, Cameron must be on her way up to talk to him about whatever she wanted.

"Come in Cameron" he said loud enough for her to hear, the door opened slowly and John looked at Cameron with surprise, as she carried in a chocolate cake fit for a family to eat on a tray as well as something in her hand. "Cameron, what's…"

"It's to apologise John" Cameron interrupted, John raised a brow at her clearly confused. "For your 16th Birthday, I understand I had ruined a special occasion and I apologise for it, after battling the unknown Cyborg, I came across a store that sold cards and I purchased one for you, and got you a birthday cake." She put the tray down on his desk then walked over and gave him his card.

John looked at her surprised, shocked. He opened his card and began to read:

'John. I understand I ruined a special day for you, for that I cannot apologise enough, I hope that that you can forgive me for almost killing you that day, it was regrettable, and by preference I would never have tried to begin. I am sorry John. Happy Birthday. Cameron'

John felt tears brush against his eyes as he finished. She was sorry. She was trying to make up for it. This was his proof that she cared for him beyond a mission priority. This was all the proof he needed, he turned his head to look up at Cameron who was watching him intently.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked, John saw her frown thinking she'd made another mistake. John couldn't hold it any longer.

"No Cameron no." He got up smiling and wrapped his arms around her. Cameron was shocked by his action momentarily but returned his embrace. "It's a beautiful card Cameron. Of course I forgive you." He said tears running down his eyes.

'_John forgives me, all is well' _ she told herself, but she felt different. Right now,, in John's embrace she felt warm.

"Cameron" he began pulling away from her. "I want to ask you something" he gulped down a sob as Cameron watched him.

"Back then, on that day, you said you loved me, was it true?" he asked, he felt as if his heart had stopped, not knowing if the next beat would be painful or joyous.

"I don't know John." Cameron admitted. "Up until recently, you have been pushing me away, you have been angry with me, and upset with me, I thought you preferred Riley's presence to mine. And I felt damaged, but I was not experiencing it physically, my CPU was informing me I was damaged, yet no scans identified any ,when Riley was around, I had to fight a termination protocol…" Cameron paused, as John looked at her surprised. "…I fought it for you John, if I hurt Riley you would have been angry, upset, I don't want you in pain, any pain."

John had heard it himself Cameron didn't want something, she didn't want to hurt him, physically or emotionally. Cameron continued.

"But recently, you have been more patient with me, asking my opinion and being nicer to me, and I have been receiving positive feedback in my CPU, I have been, happier you could say." She spoke as if the word "happy" were alien to her. "But I do not know why. All I know now is, when I am in your presence you accept mine, I have this feeling, when you ask me something, I feel it because I like helping you, and now, I am receiving great amounts of positive information in my CPU and I am feeling… warm, yet none of my systems are overheating." she asked.

"What else can you say about me?" he asked his cheeks becoming warmer.

"I enjoy your company, it is my preferred company of others, I enjoy your voice, especially when you talk in a happier tone to me, I have discovered that I find you physically appealing." She admitted, John really blushed to that. "I don't want you, to get hurt John, ever, that's why I want to protect you now, my mission to protect you was deleted during my reboot back in the junkyard. Yet I wanted to protect you. I had been meaning to inform you of this before John, when I returned from Hamburg Industries, but didn't get the chance, do you understand what is wrong with me?" she asked worried about her malfunction.

"I think…"he gulped. "I think you really do love me Cam."

Cameron was quiet as she thought.

'_The warmth in my systems, the positive feedback from my CPU, and urge to protect John from anything. John identifies this as love.' _Somehow, she knew John was right.

"I do John. I love you." She stared into his eyes.

"And I've found I love you too Cam" he smiled teary eyed still. Cameron smiled at her nickname.

Suddenly John attacked her lips with his own, Cameron was surprised by his action, but slowly accepted it, and returned the kiss. Yes, she was in love with John and John was in love with her.

'_This is better than before. Much better.' _She told herself.

Cameron broke away from the kiss and smiled at him.

"I love you John." She said in a happy tone of voice. John smiled back at her. "Shall I cut the cake?"

"Only if you have some with me then yes please Cam, yes please." he chuckled as Cameron turned around to cut the cake for John and herself.

* * *

Jason's Notes: Well that's another chapter down. Man I'm surprised with myself, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, John and Cameron finally have one another. But the story isn't finished, on no not yet, not by a long shot if I can help it.

Now then. I won't be uploading for a while, as work from Monday to Wednesday is tough, so I might be able to upload something Wednesday night my time. (I'm British) And to those who have enjoyed and reviewed thank you so much, I would love if you could spread this story to your friends or what not, I love having people review my stuff.

To those who have mentioned my grammar I apologies, I have dyslexia and it effects my grammar.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Romance Blossoms. The Rampage Begins.

* * *

Sarah was in the shed in the backyard, refilling empty shotgun shells with heavier munitions. Hotter stuff to battle the Triple-Eights. She thought back to machines such as Carter and Cromartie, the blast from her 12 gauge Remington was almost nothing, especially when compared to the what they did to a standard 800 series. Sarah closed her eyes as she remembered her first encounter with The Terminator, the 800 sent back to kill her in 1983, and the man, her protector and soon to be lover: Kyle Reese, who came to her rescue.

The blasts from his shotgun had made the machine stumble, repeated shots knocked it back and sent it crashing through a window. But these Triple-Eights, the effect was just noticeable and was nothing compared to an 800 series. So here she was, making heavier more powerful shells in a shed in hopes that her next encounter with a Triple-Eight her weapon would be more effective.

"At least we don't have to deal with Cromartie anymore" Sarah spoke quietly to herself, remembering how the machine had stalked her and her son for so long, how it had captured her and locked her in its car and took her to Mexico after John and Riley.

'_Riley' _Sarah thought to herself, the blonde girl now appearing in her mind, Riley could be a nice kid, sure, why not? But she was a troublemaker, she had nearly got John killed in Mexico, she kept pulling John away from his home and from his family … and Cameron she guessed, pulled him away from those who can protect him. Cameron was right, Riley was a threat to John's safety, but damn it she couldn't do anything about it. John protected that girl like she was, well, she IS his girlfriend, as far as Sarah knew.

"Time's moving on too fast" Sarah groaned to herself as she sat down on a small chair she had brought outside, she left her duty for a moment to rest, placing her hands over her eyes she rubbed the tiredness out of them, she didn't know if John or Cameron had yet returned from, whatever it was they were doing.

A thought struck Sarah.

'_They HAVE been spending a lot more time together.' _She thought. She hated to admit it, but Derek could be right, there was something… _'No Sarah.' _She chuckled to herself at the thought. _'Don't be an idiot, John knows she… IT's a machine, he isn't doing anything stupid, Derek's paranoid and he'd say anything to get rid of Cameron, I'd like too, but we need her.' _Sarah thought to herself.

As much as getting rid of Cameron could make their lives so much simpler, it would also make it far more dangerous than it already is. For all intents and purposes, for all the weapons they had, and the ever dwindling ammunition, they needed Cameron, they could barely survive being shot in the torso let alone the head, Cameron was their shield and their sword. She was their best weapon against other machines.

'_John's just being smart, keeping close his best weapon while he's outside in case a lone Machine encounters them.' _ That train of thought seemed more plausible to Sarah, it sounded better to her as well, John wasn't stupid, he knew Cameron was a machine and not a real girl, besides he still… had… Riley.

"Fuck." Sarah cursed to herself. "When did a social lives become so much of a problem?" she grumbled to herself then looked out towards the world around her.

Slowly Sarah rose to her feet, her joints aching at lack of use in some time, she walked slowly and carefully into the house and looked up to the sky, from what she was taught during her own training years in the jungle, and running with gun dealers and mercenaries, she'd learned to approximate time using the sun.

'_Around. 3 o'clock' _Sarah thought to herself before walking into the house, she opened the back door and walked inside, turning her gaze to the clock on the wall.

3:10 in the afternoon

Sarah was pleased with herself, she wasn't too far off, anything within Ten minutes was considered an accurate guess, she rolled her neck slowly the joints cracking loose from their previous stiffness.

"You're getting old Sarah" she said quietly, hoping no one was watching her talk to herself. She was 33 but she felt like much older, that was mostly on account to the stress she'd had from the best part of 16 years. The things she'd done, and seen, the nightmares she'd had, those things were bound to put years on a person.

Sarah walked over towards the fridge pulling out a carton of fresh orange juice and a glass from the cupboard, she poured herself the juice before placing the juice back into the fridge. Sarah took a small sip letting the ice cold liquid pour down her dry aching throat, her body cooled immensely. She released a content sigh as the juice arrived in her stomach.

'_I needed that'_ she thought, it was a very hot day today. Sarah groaned slowly brushing some sweaty hair away from her forehead. Sarah looks back at the 12 gauge shells she has finished with, 14 in all, Sarah smiles to herself before placing the glass by her side on the right of her completed shells and continues to work on making more.

* * *

Derek Reese was sat on a bench in a small grassy park, staring at the beauty of nature, a small sandwich in his hand. The weather is gorgeous, sunny, warm and comforting like a mother holding a loved one to her bosom. Derek almost dared himself to feel safe, to feel at peace in the atmosphere, people were walking around in short sleeved shirts and shorts, sunglasses and wearing smiles on their faces. It was infectious to Derek but also terribly saddening, he smiled but it was a sad smile, sad to know all this beauty will come to an end, and that all that will remain is a lifeless dark husk compared to its former self, all because of the Machines.

Derek's eyes narrowed as he clenched his jaw, Cameron coming to mind as he pictured the machines, their glowing red eyes, and that evil skeletal grin, almost life they're laughing at humanity at what they, the machines, had done to the human's world, and almost sniggering at how far the "mighty" human race had fallen. Derek growled almost inaudibly, he'd put an end to them one way or another, even if he had to die to do it, and it'd be him who'd have the last laugh NOT the Machines.

His dark thoughts were interrupted as Jesse sat down next to him an ice cream in hand.

"So," he began looking at Jesse from the corner of his eye as she sat down. "What's this great plan of yours?" he asked

"To get John to hate the Machine? To want it deactivated and destroyed?" she asked.

"No the plan to turn John into a clown, what do you think." He retorted sarcasm all but oozed from his voice, Jesse just chuckled.

"No need to be like that mate." Her chuckle subsided. "I've got my plan, don't worry."

"But I am worried, what if John gets hurt?" Derek said, he cared for the boy, he wanted him safe.

"John will be fine, trust me." Jesse replied casually, but she noticed Derek didn't look satisfied. "Look Derek I got a partner working on getting the Machine away from Connor, I can't tell you anymore about them, but just know that things are starting to go our way." She smirked, Derek looked confused.

"Really? Because I haven't noticed anyone doing anything." He said before looking back at the grass.

Jesse didn't want to reveal Riley as her partner in her plan.

"Just listen" Derek continued. "I don't think your guy is doing anything, let me help, I want to trash the Metal just as much as you do." Derek pleaded. He hated the Machine, that one especially.

Jesse thought for a minute, she had to consider the pros and the cons of letting Derek in on her plan. ON the plus he could be really helpful, in getting the Machine away from John while Riley did her thing, on the other hand he could act out against her.

"Oh alright." Jesse conceded, the pros outweighed the cons. "But if I let you in on the plan you have to keep it secret from John, Sarah and the Metal, think you can do that?" she said staring him down sternly.

"Hey you don't have to worry about that. I know when to keep my mouth shut." Derek replied.

"And you do not contact my partner unless necessary okay?" She said her tone not faltering. Derek nodded. "I'm sure you know Riley"

To say Derek was shocked would be an understatement.

"R-Riley?" he gasped. "The kid is your…." Suddenly it all made sense. "How couldn't I have worked it out before? It's nearly obvious" he commented and looked at Jesse who smirked at him confidently.

"I need you to get the Machine away from John, and let Riley do her thing, she and John have been getting very…close from what she tells me" she smirked remembering the call from 'Riley' earlier in the day. Derek nodded.

"Alright. You and Riley get your end right, I'll find a way to get the Machine out of the way" Derek told her before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Hopefully before long John will want nothing to do with the Machine and Riley and him will be nice and close" Jesse smirked.

Derek had a thought, he turned his head towards Jesse before swallowing what he'd eaten.

"What if John finds out?" he asked.

"From who?" she smirked "He doesn't know me, you're not going to tell me because you want the metal gone and Riley isn't going to tell him because she's got fantasies of being, Mrs Riley Connor, or Baum which ever you want." She chuckled. Derek had to admit, it was sneaky, but it was a plan, and not a bad one.

"Alright. As I said, I'm with you. I'm with you"

* * *

A door flung open as an exasperated woman walked through her long black hair drooping over her shoulders, dark sunglasses cover her eyes, and a bag containing KFC in her left hand, the woman walked in closing the door to her apartment and locked it behind her. A look of anger adorned her face. She stomped up to her expensive couch and all but fell onto it and began to eat her chicken placing the bag on the coffee table infront of her.

She removed her sunglasses with her left hand, holding the chewed remains of a southern fried chicken leg in the other, her right eye glowing deep red, she replayed her battle with the unknown Cyborg, though there was a similarity to it, she couldn't fathom where, she herself was a powerful machine, she knew as much, and yet she had been bested by a smaller but seemingly more agile machine.

The machine closed her eyes and left out a very human groan and a shake of the head, she had gotten too used to terminating humans. Hadn't battled another machine in some time, and she had gone into it unprepared, then again, so did the smaller cyborg, yet it had won.

"I'm losing my touch" the woman cyborg spoke quietly to herself. She wasn't like most machines, she knew, she'd been online for a long time, a very long time, gained much experience of battle and of human interaction to the point she easily slipped into human society unlike a lot of other Infiltrators, better than the 800s better than the 888s, debatably better than the 1000 series, she could "be" Human and continue to "be" human for a long period of time.

But back at Tech Noir, that club the previous night, she had tasted his blood, her target was here, John Connor, she had developed enough to be able to be excited and at that moment she was. General John Connor was here, somewhere in this god forsaken city in this god awful country with these disgusting rancid humans. She could hate, and she hated it here, the smells, the sounds, the feel of the air, she hated it.

'_At least the food is nice though.' _She thought to herself. Her nutrition intake was higher than most machines which meant she could eat more, which meant her skin would regenerate faster than most, her Sheath like a symbiotic relationship with her endoskeleton, like later series machines like the Triple-Eight, but much more advanced, her eye would regenerate before long, two days maybe depending on her excess of consumption.

She didn't just eat for her skin sheath though oh no. Her power cell. Inside her skeleton was what could be described as a converter, a "stomach" a small piece of advanced tech built in later models of machines, The Resistance had found these pieces and had put them into other machines, mostly those that they would send back in time with missions that would last long periods of time. The food she ate regenerated her power cells. She smirked about her own abilities, she was an advanced machine.

But she still got beaten by a "girl" cyborg.

The woman groaned sitting back in silence eating her chicken, fries and sipping her soda. Thank god she couldn't get fat. She looked at what she had left on her table earlier that morning, possible housing. She wanted to move out of her apartment, live in a house, these apartments while efficient since a lot of what she did was in the city, wasn't her thing.

She had preferences. Preferences ranging from small things such as living quarters to bigger things, like a preference over weaponry she'd use, sure she could rifle two M16s or AK based rifles one handed and be more accurate than a soldier firing one. Sure she could hold a full auto Glock and fire it until the 33 round mag emptied without any recoil. But the thing was, she didn't like M16s or Glock. With that thought, she thought it best to check her weaponry. She had a mission tonight. And she could not deter from it.

She rose up dumping a third chicken leg she'd eaten into the bag outside of the KFC bucket and walked into her bedroom. She stepped out a few moments later carrying two large cases about six feet long with ease as if carry a small briefcase, she placed it down flat on its back next to the coffee table before moving her chicken and placing one of the large cases on the table, she looked over it smirking, before reaching for the clips and unlocking it before lifting the lid up.

The cases had many pouches and straps, each holding a weapon, be it a sidearm or a long barrelled rifle in place, some pouches held ammunition. She reached in unstrapping her preferred side arm, or at least one of them. Slowly she lifted it out as if caring for it as a small child, a strongly made Six inch barrel connected to a large powerful frame which held a thick Six shot cylinder chambering the powerful 44 magnum round. She loved the feel of the wooden grip against her hand as she held it delicately. The American company Smith & Wesson made some fine revolvers, not so fine as the 44 magnum revolver she now held, made famous by Clint Eastwood.

The woman took a firm hold of the revolver and aimed down its sights, she didn't normally, but she treated this gun with the respect it deserved, like she herself would demand from those who met her, she smirked sliding it into a holster she gently removed from the case before putting it aside, she scanned the various other side arms in the case, looking for something suitable, she had power and accuracy, she needed something semi-automatic.

She chuckled dryly, before removing an old pistol, another pistol she liked, a Walther P-38. A classic design of new thinking engineering, shame the inventors were insane scumbags, but their guns were damned nice, she removed the associated holster and slid the pistol into it before putting it next to her Model 29.

'_Long guns, long guns, what should I use' _ She was a picky with her tools, her babies, she could take the same amount of time picking what to use as human women pick what to wear. She chuckled at that thought, she never understood why it took women so long to decide, but if it was like this, they were just spoilt for choice.

Her eyes scanned everything, but she didn't feel like using any of them. She removed magazines, and speed loaders for her two pistols before closing and locking the case before switching for the other, she opened it up and beamed.

'_Of course!' _ she marvelled unstrapping four different straps, and began to twist the barrel back onto the weapon, it was an old gun, but she liked it none the less. Finally she gave the shotgun a once over a sling hanging from below its fore-end ending at the stock. She smirked. The Winchester Model 1897. Used in the first and second world wars, and used a little during Vietnam. She liked the weapon for its looks and reputation, she had in her hands the Riot model, a model with a short barrel without the heat shield and bayonet lug. She found two more weapons she'd need, two of the same, small compact fully automatic weapons. Two MP5Ks, classics.

The packed the cases away and moved them back into her room, before grabbing her large rucksack of various ammunitions.

She was a Machine, a Terminator, killing was in her design, it was more or less her job. But no one ever told her she couldn't mix business with pleasure.

* * *

A half-eaten chocolate rested on his desk, a long kitchen knife rested next to it the blade smeared in chocolate.

John let out a satisfied sigh. Today was shaping up to be a damn good day.

Here he laid, on his bed, stomach full of chocolate cake, a very nice cake at that, lying next to him was his cyborg protector recently turned Girlfriend, Cameron, his Cameron, all his and no one else's.

'_All mine' _he told himself, before wrapping his arms around her securely, greedily, no one else would have her but him. "Mine!" he spoke out before nuzzling his face into her neck.

Cameron was a little surprised by the sudden hug, but she welcomed all the same, she even blushed when he had labelled her as his, because she was as far as she was concerned, she was is, is his and forever shall be his, now till the end of time if she had any word in it. She smiled happily at John's embrace before wrapping her arms around him.

"Mine" she mimicked, she entangled her legs around his to further her statement. Cameron was happy, she truly was, she'd learned of her new attachment for John. She loved him, she didn't know when it started, but all she knew was that she did, and had for some time. And now, he loved her. No amount of mission success would ever even begin to rival how she felt now, in the arms of the boy … no man she loved.

"I love you John" she whispered sweetly into his ear, she felt him shiver against her touch and felt his mouth turn into a beaming smile against her neck, she closed her eyes and simply held him.

"I love you too Cam" he replied in a dreamy tone of voice, John turned his head and pressed his nose into Cameron's hair and took a deep sniff or her scent, a strong scent of fruits filled his nose and he moaned with satisfaction.

"Do I smell good John?" she asked quietly not wanting to ruin the bliss of the moment they had.

"You smell like an angel Cameron." He said softly, Cameron adjusted her head and looked at him confused, John smirked. "You're my angel Cameron".

Cameron smiled up to him at his comment. Such love she felt in her systems and her CPU she never imagined such a feeling.

"I'm sorry for what happened on your Birthday John." Cameron looked at him apologetically, her tone weak, John gazed into her eye lovingly and smiled, he knew she meant it.

"It wasn't your fault Cameron. I know you wouldn't kill me if you had the choice…"

"I would never hurt you John. I couldn't control myself. I'm sorry" Cameron's eyes welled up with tears, tears she hadn't meant to bring up, she brushed a hand over her cheek as tears fell down them. "I'm malfunctioning." She said sadly but felt John hold her tighter, she looked up towards him for comfort.

"You're not malfunctioning Cam, you're crying because your upset." John explained to her, seeing Cameron's evolution at hand, her developing emotions and feelings, he felt like a bastard for telling her she had none, now here she was crying in his arms for something she had never wanted to do.

Cameron's tears ceased to come from her eyes as she smiled softly.

"Thank you for explaining" she said. John smiled at her happily.

"I never thought I'd hear that again." He leaned down and pressed his lips to her nose, Cameron scrunched her eyes shut and smiled in response.

"Well I haven't had anything explained to me in sometime" Cameron explained, again John mentally kicked himself for how he'd been acting.

"I'm sorry Cameron, I have been a bit of a jerk haven't I?" John sounded as apologetic as Cameron had. Cameron reached up with her right hand and gently stroked his cheek.

"You had your reasons John, you were upset and I betrayed your trust when I said you couldn't be trusted, I'm sorry, if I had not said that, and perhaps been more thankful towards you, maybe then we could have been like this sooner"

Cameron remembered when she had told John that, not the smartest, calculated thing she had ever done, She had let protocol for John's safety blind her to John's feelings, she'd hurt him with those words more than she ever could with her hands.

"Yeah, maybe." He shrugged but held Cameron tightly. "Never mind, we're here now, that all that matters." He smiled at her before pressing his lips to her's, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her soft tender lips, Cameron returned the action, she too closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of John's lips upon her's in the sweet sensual kiss.

Sweet soft moans came from their mouths as the kiss went on, the two held each other in lover's embrace, they both pulled back at the same time and gazed into each other's eyes, Cameron began to stroke John's hair absentmindedly, which made John purr subconsciously, enjoying the touch of her soft delicate fingers through her hair.

John was amazed, how hands such as Cameron's could on the one hand, cause so much pain, kill a life with a simple flick of her wrist or impale through someone's chest with only a little effort, then on the other hand could cause him such warm feeling, such love as he felt now.

"Oh Cammy" he purred. Cameron beamed at him at her cute little name. She curled her fingers and began to gently scratch his head and watched as John's cheeks went red and a gentle look of peace came over his face.

"Oh John" Cameron said softly.

Cameron stopped scratching his head before long and the two embraced once again, not wanting to let go of the other.

"Does this mean I'm your Girlfriend now John?" Cameron asked looked up at John a little hesitantly.

"Only if you'll have me as your Boyfriend Cam" John replied smiling softly, finding her hesitation cute. Cameron smiled then leaned up and kissed his cheek.

John smiled and thought for a moment, an idea striking him.

"We should do something" he said.

Cameron tilted her head as much as she could in response.

"Like what John?" she replied moving her head back a little to look at him better.

John's brow scrunched together. What could they do? They'd already eaten and Cameron had mentioned she had refilled herself on nutrients and calories, there for would need to eat for a while, they could go out, to a club… but given what happened last time he wasn't too keen on going to another club for a while. He looked around at his environment trying to get some inspiration.

"I really can't think of anything." He sighed. "I'm really not good at this whole Boyfriend thing."

Cameron smiled at him and stroked his head gently.

"I think you're doing well John, you want us to engage in an active relationship, that's always positive, it's just we are not what would be considered a 'typical couple', so us doing what others would call normal may be a little hindered." She explained.

"How do you see that?" he asked, curiously, she was right, but he wanted her take on it, see if he had the same thought.

"Well me being a Machine, I don't need to eat much, and not that I'm full I will be sufficiently full for approximately three and a half days." Cameron stated and watched John nod his head slowly.

Yeah, she had the same thoughts he did more or less, he then looked at her curiously.

"What about you?" he asked suddenly, Cameron raised a curious brow, John explained his meaning. "What do YOU want to do?"

Cameron blinked for a moment, then looked straight ahead, unintentionally at his neck, her eyes glazed over as she went deep into thought. Her CPU began to list possible scenarios

**POSSIBLE COUPLING EVENT.**

**DINNER – NEGATIVE. FULL TO MAXIMUM CAPACITY.**

**CLUBBING – POSSIBILITY … ANALYSING … DANCING WITH ****TARGET ****JOHN. FURTHER ANALYSIS. NEGATIVE GIVEN RECENT ATTEMPTED TERMINATION AT "TECH-NOIR". CONSIDERATION AT LATER DATE.**

**EXTRACT ANALYSIS – DANCING. SUFFICIENT MATERIAL IN ROOM. SUGGEST DANCING IN ROOM.**

Cameron finally blinked indicating she was coming out of her own mind, or however John saw it as. She looked up to him.

"How about we go into my room and put on some music?" she offered.

"That's a good idea" John replied smiling. Cameron smiled back at him.

'_John not only allowed me to pick what to do, he liked my idea. He values my input' _If Cameron had a heart it would be soaring, she'd make do with saying her power cell was soaring.

"Thank you John." Cameron said before the couple untangled themselves picking themselves up and walked towards John's door, Cameron walked a little faster the last couple of paces and opened the door, her face once full of life reverted back to her emotionless expression, she looked left, and right checking the hallway before smiling, life returning to her and looked at John.

"it's clear, let's go" she whispered, John followed her out quietly and closed the door behind himself, they moved quietly to Cameron's room, Cameron opened the door and let John walk in first before walking in herself and closing the door behind her.

John stood in the middle of the room hands behind his back feeling rather awkward, Cameron gestured for him to sit on the bed which he did so, he looked around slowly, he hadn't really been in Cameron's room before, not for very long anyway, mostly if his mother had made him get Cameron for a mission or something along those lines.

But now he took in her environment more, everything was perfectly folded, the drawers and wardrobes looked as if they were empty, nothing sticking out, the doors closed perfectly not being nudged by clothing, but then Cameron was neat, it was efficient. A lot more so than himself, he was by comparison untidy, perhaps he could change that, change it for her, maybe he could make her proud in that respect.

His attention snapped back to Cameron who walked over towards her CD player, she looked it over selecting from different songs, she looked up for a minute looking at her wall as something mentally struck her.

"John?" she called getting his attention, which she found was already on her.

"Yes Cam?" he asked before giving her a small smile.

Cameron liked her new nicknames, Cam and Cammy, it made her feel loved, desirable, it made her feel feminine. She liked it.

"Would you mind if I performed some ballet for you?" she asked, her eyes looking at him pleadingly.

John smiled, the idea of Cameron dancing for him was very hot and very attractive.

"Of course. I loved to see you dance." He said before crossing his legs on her bed to give her more room thankfully he'd left his shoes in his room.

Cameron smiled and looked back at the CD, she had recorded multiple Ballet routines that went with many of the musical symphonies she had on the disk, she looked at one recalling it had a soft sweet tone, which she found pleasing, Chopin's Nocturne in C-Sharp Minor, the music had a history with her, but from where she couldn't recall. Nevertheless, she liked it.

Gently placing the CD into the small machine she closed the lid, before starting the song she looked at herself and analysed whether or not she would be able to sufficiently dance in the clothes she was wearing. She thought not.

Turning she looked at John who was still looking towards smiling softly, she smiled in return.

"John?" she began John blinked and shook his head a little as if coming out of a trance. "I'm going to need to change." She told him.

"Oh right." He replied her words slowly dawning on him, truth was he had been in a trance, entranced by Cameron's beauty, something he was only now seeing, but not just her physical looks, but everything little thing about her, the way she smiled, the way she looked at him, how alive her face could be. He loved every bit about her.

John's eyes suddenly opened wider. "Oh! You want me to leave while you change?" he asked while blushing with embarrassment.

Cameron smiled, she had told him merely to inform him, but John was being a gentleman, allowing her some privacy, something which she didn't see herself needing in John's case, Derek and Sarah on the other hand …

"No John, you can stay if you wish." Cameron said calmly

John's blush deepened.

"Well I'll ugh, turn around, I promise I won't look" he blurted out before turning around to look at the wall behind him. Cameron smiled a little wider at the back of his head.

"I trust you John." She told him, before going to her wardrobe.

Behind him John could hear zips being undone and clothing falling to the floor, he closed his eyes and tried to block out the sounds.

'_Calm blue ocean, Calm blue ocean, calm blue ocean… Cameron in a bikini …' _John's face heated up in embarrassment and did all he could not to turn around and look at his probably under dressed cybernetic girlfriend.

Cameron folded her clothes and placed them in her basket for later washing, she slid her legs through some comfortable stretchy shorts, and slid on a clean T-shirt.

"You may turn around now John" Cameron called out as she turned to look at him, she saw him hesitate, she found it cute. "I am sufficiently clothed".

John turned around slowly his eyes closed, then slowly opened them one before the other, seeing her clothed he opened his eyes fully and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry I just… you know" he stammered out his apology.

"It's alright John. I appreciate your consideration for my modesty thank you" John smiled a little more confidently at her words. "You're showing you wish to take our relationship in steps, it shows you love me more than for my appearance." She smiled lovingly at him before walking over leaning down and kissing him upon his forehead.

John was practically beaming at her words, he didn't realise he was doing what she'd said, not until she pointed it out, but he already knew he loved her more than just her looks, he didn't think himself a shallow person.

Cameron walked over to the CD player, selected the music piece and pressed start. The music started slow as Cameron got into her starting position, John watched with growing amazement and awe, the music picked up, Cameron began to move, her arms and legs in delicate movements John was entranced yet again by the sight, the beauty the passion of Cameron's moves in time with the beautiful music. Cameron spun around, gliding across the floor, John's eyes roamed up and down scanning her in a very terminator like fashion taking in every detail of her, how the muscles in her arms flexed, how she was able to balance all her weight onto the tips of her toes on one foot. John could only think of one think to describe her.

'_Cameron is gorgeous.'_ He thought, and it was true, to him she was a symbol of beauty and grace.

Slowly the music came to an end as Cameron bent down onto one knee and curled up into a ball, her finishing position. The music stopped, and John clapped, Cameron looked up to him and smiled.

"What did you think John?" she asked, she knew he liked it by the expression on his face and his clapping but she liked to hear his voice, hear him try and express himself.

"it was just…" it stopped clapping and stopped speaking, trying to find the words to use, Cameron tilted her head curiously, she knew humans could sometimes find it hard to express themselves. "…I don't know, the closest thing I can say is gorgeous, but it's so much more, angelic maybe." He smiled, between the beginning of his words and finishing he hadn't taken a breath, even when lost for what to say he hadn't breathed, now he released a breath he had held.

Cameron stood up straight and beamed at him, so was so happy she pleased John, he had called her dance angelic, did that mean her saw her as angelic.

"Thank you John" she said lovingly, before she could move to sit next to him, John jumped up and embraced her lovingly, pressing his lips to hers with great love and strength. Cameron was temporarily taken back by his sudden but wonderful show of affection, she quickly return the love by wrapping her arms around him and moaning into their lip-locked kiss.

John's hands clung her back his fingers kneading her skin through her T-shirt, Cameron felt warm, felt the soft tender caress of his fingers, she loved it, loved him, all of him.

Suddenly Cameron pulled away, John blinked looking at her confused why she'd pull back so soon, had he done something wrong, had he hurt her somehow.

"Your mother is coming upstairs." She told him.

On the one hand, John was happy he hadn't goofed up already at being a true boyfriend, on the other hand, he was panicking that his mother was coming.

"What are we going to do?" he asked quietly

"I have an idea, there is a tool box under my bed get it." She told him before walking into her wardrobe and grabbing her discarded jacket, she put it over her as John got the box.

"Quickly put it on my table" she told him and he did so, she reached in grabbing a small flick knife an pierced the blade into her arm, John winced at the site but Cameron seemed uncaring as she moved the blade down her arm up to her wrist.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly, hearing his mother's footsteps getting louder.

"Giving you a cover story for being in my room" she said in a monotone voice not taking her eyes from her arm before pulling out the blade and opening the wound she created to reveal her cybernetics underneath.

Both of them heard Sarah knock on John's door.

"John?" she called.

"in here Mom" Cameron called out using John's voice, John looked at her in shock, Cameron looked at him and smiled a little sympathetically. Soon enough Cameron's door opened revealing a confused Sarah Connor.

"What are you doing in here John?" she asked looking between John and Cameron.

"John was helping me with my arm, it was suffered minor damage during a confrontation with a Terminator." Cameron told Sarah, john looked at Cameron then to his mother and nodded.

"What Terminator?" Sarah asked momentarily forgetting she was looking for John.

"When you had me look for Michael Hamburg, I was confronted with a larger framed female based Terminator, during the confrontation, I received minor damage to my arm, making it harder for me to close my fingers properly" she lied convincingly.

"Yeah" John spoke up. "So Cameron asked me if I could give her ugh." He chuckled to himself. "A hand to fix her" he sniggered at his unintentional joke, gaining a small groan from Sarah as Cameron smiled a little behind him, she thought it was rather humorous.

"And what happened to the Machine?" Sarah asked moving the door open a little more and leaned against the door frame.

"It escaped into the crowd, when I returned to Hamburg's office, it turned out he was called away while I and the machine were fighting and won't be back for a month or more. So his receptionist said." Cameron informed her, Sarah was thinking for a moment, remembering the small framed machine Cameron had twisted into a pretzel literally and brought it home.

"There is also one other thing" Cameron spoke up, Sarah looked at her curiously. "I was unable to determine the model of the machine, and I was able to scan it's endoskeleton fully, it had a few resemblances to a Triple-Eight series, but it seemed more refined." Cameron explained.

Sarah's eyes opened in horror.

"A new machine? More advanced?" she asked, Cameron nodded, Sarah was now very glad she'd beefed up her shotgun shells. "How much of a threat is it?" she asked almost worried of what she'd hear.

Cameron looked down for a moment, John noticed her eyes almost glaze over again.

**REPLAY FILE 269-1**

Cameron analysed her battle with the machine, it's strength, endurance, intelligence and fighting style. Beforehand, she knew only she and possibly Cromartie had their own styled of fighting, due to their extensive battles, they had evolved from basic machine bashing, but this female cyborg had her own style too, not too different from Cromartie's.

**FILE ANALYSED COMPLETE.**

**UNKNOWN FEMALE HEAVY FRAMED CYBORG**

**THREAT – MODERATE – HIGH.**

Cameron looked up to Sarah.

"I'm listing it as a Moderate to High threat, I'd be able to give you a more detailed threat level but I don't know anything about the machine other than it's fighting capabilities. I am sorry"

Sarah leaned her head back against the door frame and groaned.

"Okay." Sarah slowly nodded her head, her eyes were closed. "Do we have any more of that D-U rounds?" Sarah asked looking towards Cameron.

"I have a Seven Depleted Uranium 12 gauge rounds left" Cameron replied in monotone.

"Can you get more, make more?" Sarah asked. Cameron thought it over for a minute.

"It could take a while to resupply the on depleted uranium, however, there are other methods I could experiment on." Cameron spoke almost absentmindedly as she thought.

"Alright, you do what you think." Sarah turned to leave but stopped. "Oh one more thing, I was able to dig up another lead, you and me will be going out tonight, hopefully we'll be back by tomorrow evening at most." Sarah told her. Cameron looked upset for a brief moment, but only John could tell. Sarah left the two.

John and Cameron were left in the quiet, thinking over what had been said.

"I don't want to go" Cameron said quietly upset she'd have to leave John, she turned to look at him her eyes looking on the verge of tears, John instinctively moved over to comfort her, he placed his arms around her and nuzzled his cheek against her head.

"I know honey, I know" he said softly, Cameron looked at him and smiled a little at her pet name. "I don't want you to go either, not when we've just, you know" he smiled at her and put one hand to her cheek, Cameron said nothing but nuzzled her cheek against his palm finding comfort in his touch.

She stayed there. Feeling loved, feeling cared for, feeling safe in his arms, she saw it as illogical she was a machine, she was more powerful than him, faster than him, more durable. But she realised that she was a girl too, she was an upset girl, being comforted by her boyfriend in her time of need, being shielded lovingly from pain by his big strong arms, looking at it like that it made sense to her, in a strange illogical way.

'_John does have a nice physique though…' _she mentally noted. She felt John press his face against her hair and kiss her scalp softly, she smiled at the tender touch.

"The quicker you go" John broke the silence. "The quicker you get it done, the sooner you'll be back in my arms" John told her softly.

Something inside Cameron's CPU heated up at the thought, to be back in John's warm embrace, she wanted to feel this loving comfort more and more, her CPU begged for more interaction like this, she wasn't going to argue, she wanted it more herself.

"So" John began changing the subject. "What were you thinking of doing?" he asked looking down at her, Cameron shifted a little in his embrace and looked at him confused momentarily trying to figure out what he meant.

John noticed this. "I meant about the ammunition" he smiled softly at her.

"Oh!" Cameron wriggled in John's arms as he let go of her, instead he put one hand over her's. "I was thinking about possibly altering some of my endoskeleton spare parts for ammunition purposes. It has never been done, but the theory behind it is sound." She smiled.

"And how would you use the parts for bullets?" he asked intrigued about the idea.

"The theory is a Hyper-Alloy bullet would do more damage than a standard full metal jacket round, possibly even pierce through a Hyper-Alloy endoskeleton. That is only in theory however" she said, the last part making her question whether or not it would work.

John saw this and smiled before stroking her hair.

"It's worth a try Cam, if you said it could work, then we'll give it a try. Besides," he chuckled a little. "with our track record, we'll come across another Triple-Eight to use them on before long. Or that female machine."

Cameron noted the dark truth behind his words, they did seem to have bad luck when encountering Terminators.

"I guess you're right John, and when we encounter another, I could take more spare parts, and use other pieces to make more ammunition, that way we use less thermite to melt it down due to needing to melt less parts. It's efficient." She smiled at the logic.

John nodded with her, happy she was now smiling again.

"Exactly Cam, exactly."

* * *

Later Derek finally returned home. He looked at the clock on the wall.

17:01. Just passed 5pm.

Derek looked around the living room for Sarah, he looked outside towards the shed, he was heading to the basement when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Reese, that you?" Sarah called out loudly.

"Yeah It's me" he replied seeing her come down the final step and walk towards him.

"Where've you been all day?" she asked, stopping and put her hands on her hips then stared at him annoyed.

"Hey I don't have to answer to you Sarah." He said defending himself against the smaller woman.

"You don't have too, true." She conceded, Derek began to smirk thinking he'd finally beaten her verbally. "but it'd be in your best interest to tell me" she said coldly.

Derek rolled his jaw in discomfort, Sarah could be really scary sometimes.

"Alright I was out following a lead. I don't know if it's going to turn up anything good though, so I didn't think it was worth mentioning" he covered rather convincingly.

"Alright, see that wasn't so bad." Sarah smirked. "I've got a lead myself, got a call from an… old acquaintance, told me some interesting things, there is a security company looking for a grant to fund a new project, and he's one of the main people behind it, me and Cameron are going to go get him, bring him here and have him tell us what he knows."

"Why take the metal then?" Derek asked confused. He noticed Sarah's mood change, her eyes narrowed and her mouth became a thin line.

"He's not there willingly." He said darkly.

Derek nodded slowly, then looked back at Sarah.

"What about Hamburger?" he asked getting the name wrong.

"Hamburg Derek. Michael Hamburg." Sarah corrected, letting her arms flop to her sides.

"Yeah, what'd the metal find out?" he asked annoyed he was mentioning, it.

"Cameron couldn't get anything, she had an encounter with another female based machine, couldn't identify the model though…" Sarah spoke before being interrupted.

"Wait, wait." He said a little taken back as he lifted his hands for Sarah to pause. "What do you mean it couldn't IDENTIFY the Machine?" he asked.

"An unknown model, Cameron said, newer, advanced, similar to the Triple-Eight." Sarah said, her own horror still in her voice about this new machine.

Derek looked to the floor, if it wasn't one thing it was another. A new model? More powerful than the Triple-Eight. Bad was written all over it.

"Where is this place anyway?" he asked, trying to get his mind off of the new threat.

"Out in the desert regions, calls it Kaliba."

* * *

'KALIBA LOS ANGELES RESEARCH FACILITY'

Said the large sign infront of the large complex. The Cyborg scanned the sign and looked at the building infront of her. It was dark now, she'd been driving for hours to reach this place.

**CURRENT TIME – 23:11 PACIFIC TIME ZONE UTC-8**

She turned to look at the security perimeter infront of her, nothing fancy, wire gates, security check point with an armed guard. She scanned him.

**ADULT MALE – LATE 20S – EARLY 30S**

**HEIGHT – 5 FOOT 8 INCHES.**

**TARGET ARMED.**

**HECKLER & KOCH MP5 9MM SUBMACHINE GUN. A5 VARIANT.**

**SIG SAUER 226 9MM PISTOL.**

**THREAT – VERY LOW.**

The woman drove her car up to the check point, the guard wielding his gun got out of his booth and walked up to the car, slowly, the woman got out.

"Ma'am I'm gunna have to ask you to leave th-." He began to tell her as she walked up to him, before reaching out quickly, grabbing his throat and snapping his neck before he could even blink.

The woman removed his weapons and various magazines from his body and put them in her car, the items would keep her from buying more, she walked into his security booth and pressed the button to open the gates. She moved back into her car and drove though towards the main building.

She was locked, stocked and loaded. She smirked, she liked that phrase.

She parked her car outside, and walked into the lobby, she looked around, 4 security guards armed with Sig 226 pistols.

'_Popular Gun' _she thought. Before opening the door and walking in. She watched from behind her sunglasses at the guard watching her, she came up to a the receptionist, who looked at her confused.

"Do you have an appointment with someone?" she asked.

"I'm here to see a 'Robert Taylor' tell him, I'm an old friend" she said, the receptionist blinked and shook her head.

"I'm sorry who?" she asked.

"A researcher here. I was told he worked here, he called me to come get him." The tall woman told her.

The security began to walk towards the sunglasses wearing woman.

"I'm sorry, but, any information about our employees is top secret, I'm going to have to ask you to come with us." The receptionist said in a calming voice.

The Machine had heard them coming, she spun around quickly, her hand moving inside her jacket around her belt as she pulled out her old Walther P-38 and pumped 4 rounds into the security officers.

The receptionist gasped seeing the men fall, she moved to reach under her desk and hit the alarm when she felt something pull at her dress shirt and pull her up until she was staring into a pair of dark sunglasses.

"How many floors are there in the complex?" the woman demanded.

"30, that includes the 16 above ground and 14 below." The receptionist replied timidly.

"Where are the stairs or elevators?" The woman demanded once more, the receptionist pointed at them, the woman looked. "Thank you." She said in monotone before throwing the woman against the wall, knocking her unconscious, or killing her, she didn't care.

The woman looked up seeing security cameras, more would be coming for her, she turned and walked towards the exit, the alarm blared out loudly as security doors slid down over the exit and locked into place. The woman continued to walk undeterred before reaching the security doors.

"Don't wanna break these" she said to herself before removing her glasses and putting them gently on the floor, her right eye shone a deep red reflected from the shine of the steel, before she easily put her fist through the security door, then the other, then thrust her head through before forcing her body through the alloy, she turned and forced the broken alloy open wider before picking up her glasses and putting them back on, she walked outside and got into her car. Behind her the multiple elevators were counting down and up to her level.

The woman drove through the glass doors the broken steel alloy bent enough to allow her car through. The elevators stopped and armed security personal ran into the lobby wielding automatic MP5 submachine guns of varying variants and opened fire on the car.

The woman slammed her foot on the breaks and spun the wheel, her car going into a spin, turning it into a powerful weapon as it slammed into one of two unlucky security officers. Others moved away and opened fire on the car, bullets penetrating windows and doors.

They stopped, not seeing any movement.

"Hold your fire" yelled their commander.

They began to reload as the door of the car swung open and the woman stepped out, a few bullet holes in her body but otherwise fine, she lifted a compact MP5K in each hand and began to fire in short bursts at each of the officers, some reloaded in time and got to cover behind large pillars, as others were mowed down.

The Terminatrix walked away from her car and towards a larger group of gathered officers, they rounded around the pillars and began to fire only to meet a series of 9mm rounds to their skulls.

The Terminatrix, stopped momentarily looking over the bodies briefly, before her body jerked a little as a hail of 9mm rounds impacted behind her, she turned around raising both compact weapons in her hands and opened fire immediately firing with practised accuracy, scoring immediate kills as more dropped to the floor.

Her body jerked a little harder, she turned seeing one officers wielding a UMP45 submachine gun, the bullets were harder hitting, more powerful, still useless however, she raised her left weapon using her thumb to switch the weapon into single fire and fired off a two shots in succession, one hitting him in his throat, the bullet tearing through before getting wedged in his spine, the other bullet tearing through his skull in between his eyes.

She looked at her weapons then walked around to various Security officers removing the magazines from their bodies for her own use, she turned once she'd gathered what she wanted, walked to the trunk of her car, and opened it, the grabbed a small bag and walked towards the elevator doors, she removed powerful C4 explosives from the bag throwing them into each elevator and set a timer for ten seconds each, she pressed the buttons to go down on each elevator before turning and walking towards the stairs the elevators exploding behind her.

She had a man to find.

* * *

Jason's Notes. Well here is another chapter. I wanted a little more time developing my OC Terminatrix character, no she's not a X series model like in T3. I just wanted to call her the Terminatrix. I hope everyone is enjoying the story, I'm having a blast writing it a lot of fun. I apologies if I'm been too descriptive or detailed with the various guns and bullets, I am a big guns fan, I love guns, (I'm perfectly sane) I also liked older guns, so the Terminatrix likes using them too. I really hope the romance between John and Cameron comes across well, I am really worried that I'm not doing too good to please you readers, if I'm doing a good job, please let me know. Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Machine Vs Machine. The Rescue Mission.

* * *

Leaving behind chaos, and fire the stone faced woman descended the stairs. She wasn't really worried about people leaving. No, why would she? The fools security systems would work against them, she'd seen building like these before, similar buildings similar security system, each section would be cut off with emergency doors, the couldn't get out without security passcode, which only security members knew.

She had no illusion that the small force she'd left in their own blood were the only security in the building, more like the first wave. A recon team. Bigger men with bigger toys would await her, she admitted to herself, she was excited even though she didn't look it, no, she wouldn't look it until she was leaving behind corpses in an empty lifeless building which was burning down to the ground. THEN she'd smile.

She heard the clamber of feet below her as she reached the first negative numbered floor. Security personnel lined up, hidden behind pillars, using over turned desks for cover. A good tactic for fighting an organic enemy, but not her kind, no, never her kind.

She walked calmly, patiently towards the men who offered no chance of surrender and opened fired immediately, through the storm of incoming bullets there was one troubling thought in the Machine's CPU.

'_I hope they don't break my glasses' _ she raised her arms, still holding her compact MP5Ks and switched the one in her left hand from single shot back to burst fire, she released her own volley of 9mm rounds impacting against Kevlar chest plates, the men hit stumbled and groaned in pain but were fine.

The Cyborg narrowed her eyes as the volley stopped as the men reloaded. The woman released her weapons, allowing them to dangle by their slings at her sides, she reached behind her with her left hand just by her waist, grabbing the stock of her 1897 model shotgun and swung it off her shoulder the pistol grip shaped handle coming to rest in her right hand as her left grabbed the fore-end, she raised the shotgun to her shoulder and began to fire off 12 gauge rounds to the Officers craniums.

The shells did their work. Security officers faces were torn from the 00 Buck and crashed against the surfaces behind them, some slumped down slowly, as other hit the ground hard. Five men fell one hand horribly wounded, losing breath, the scatter of shot had impacted with his helmet put two rounds of shot had pierced his throat, the wound bleeding horrifically.

The hail of bullets continued, the woman turned around to protect her precious shotgun, she slid a shell into the chamber and thrust the fore-end forward closing the chamber, before loading in another five shells into the magazine.

She allows the rounds to hit her back she has no fear, her back is heavily armoured, her whole endoskeleton has armor covering her vitals parts. Just like the other one, an earlier model later updated for better resilience, she allowed herself to smile, he was powerful machine, physically, he was a veteran of combat, more so than she, he had been active longer during the War than she had, his combat experience made him particularly deadly.

She frowned, enough reminiscing, she turned around on her heel and continued to fire the power 00 Buck rounds into her enemies, the rounds slamming against their faces tearing at the flesh leaving the men dead and growing cold on the ground, she reloads her old 12 gauge and sling it over her left shoulder before reaching down and grabbing her MP5Ks.

She marched down the corridor, picking up MP5 magazines before breaking through the security doors as she continued her search, she opened fired on workers all clumped together in fear. They are no-one of importance, they think she is killing at random, no, she scans their faces at great speed, if their face comes up as unknown they are Terminated.

She leaves the floor, no one is there. She descends further down, she can hear more security coming to stop her, their old tactic ruined, they're ganging up on her…

'_Let them…' _ she thought.

She descended the next flight of stairs. More men, more than before. She scanned their threat level.

**MULTIPLE HUMAN TARGETS – 14 IN TOTAL.**

**KEVLAR BODY ARMOR.**

**COLT M4A1 CARBINE. 5.56 NATO FULL METAL JACKET**

**SIG SAURER 9MM**

**MOSSBERG 590**

**REMINGTON 870**

**THREAT LEVEL – LOW – MODERATE**

The woman hesitated, the shotguns could cause a problem. These were definitely a better armed force, away with the 9mm Submachine Guns, they'd moved onto Military Grade weaponry. Already her body had bullets wounds, small slither of Coltan – Titanium alloy showing itself, but most importantly her glasses were in one piece.

'_They won't be for long with all that.' _ She told herself, she let go of her compact weapons and removed her glasses keeping her right eye closed before sliding one arm of the glasses down the back of her pants behind her.

**COURSE OF ACTION LISTING**

**CONTINUOUS 9MM FIRE**

**12 GAUGE ASSAULT – "UNLEASH SHOTGUN RAIN"**

**44 MAGNUM ROUND WILL PENETRATE KEVLAR BODY ARMOR.**

**TARGETS COUNTED – 4 ARMED WITH 12 GAUGE COMBAT SHOTGUNS.**

The woman looked at the men, they were using similar cover as the men from before, tables, pillars that stuck out form the wall, corners. She was a fast drawer, she could grab her gun and shoot down a one or two before they fired.

She locked targets on the shotgun wielders aiming for precise shots on their heads.

The men all aimed directly at her, not questioning how a woman was still standing, all they saw was a threat, and any sudden movements they would unleash hell upon that threat.

The woman rolled her jaw, the atmosphere tense.

One of the men twitched against his shotgun. Her mark. She brushed her jacket back and reached down to her holster grabbing the 44 Revolver pulling it from where it rested bringing it up to eye level.

These men were better, they had faster reaction time, they unloaded their combined arsenal against the woman, 5.56 and 12 gauge rounds flew through the air crashing against her body.

She pulled the trigger on her large behemoth revolver, a powerful 44 round left the cylinder of the gun, slid down the well-oiled barrel and propelled through the air, her arm was already adjusting as the bullet flew, passing 5.56 rounds and 12 gauge shot going in the other direction, the bullet closed in on its target.

It made contact.

The round pierced through a small jelly like substance with ease its speed none deterred as it forced itself through a thin hole which had a delicate blue colour entrance, the round connected with a soft tissue which tried to stop it. Futile. The round punctured through the flesh tissue as it continued on its path, it met a strange hard white substance which it smashed through like a hammer before encounter a soft grey substance, the bullet slowed slightly, just barely, but with great endeavour it met it continued its path a strange red substance began to follow it rapidly like a wave as he forced its way through the grey matter, finally it came back into contact with the white brittle substance which it once again shattered through, before forcing itself through a thin layer of red tissue then a soft peach colour, the red liquid erupted behind it like a geyser, before ending its journey into a very thick wall.

This all happened in less than a second. The officer's eyes exploded as the bullets burst from his skull before he fell to the floor, another man falling right after him.

The cyborg's aiming was impeccable, but still the bullets slammed into her body tearing her skin sheath and more importantly a well-loved jacket and t-shirt.

Her body stumbled a little from the continuous barrage the buckshot making her limbs jolt from impact, she turned he arm and fired two more shots at the two remaining shotgun uses, the powerful 44 "torpedoes" piercing their Kevlar and exiting out of their bodies.

The main threats were gone, the cyborg holstered her revolver and grabbed her MP5ks and continued to unleash concentrated burst fire on her targets, one by one they fell.

She stood there victorious. She smoke rising from her bullets wounds. She looked at the security door, and burst through it with great strength, she reloaded her MP5Ks, the magazines she'd been picking up were coming in handy. It meant she didn't have to dip too far into her own reserves of ammo. Again she fired single shot rounds from her weapons into those she encountered, stopping momentarily as she found a woman restroom, she turned to consider going in.

No one behind her was moving, either dead or petrified, she walked in and found a mirror.

She looked a mess, her jacket was shredded around her body, hyperalloy was showing all over in small bits, her right cheek was missing, and some of the bastards are torn open her right eye lid, her red eye was visible, thankfully her optic was bullet proof, to a point. All later models were, the 800 series and onwards. Their optics could deflect small arms fire. 9mm, 5.56, 12 gauge. Anything like that.

"I'm gunna need more make-up" she joked half-heartedly.

She turned and left, entering again into the room, she walked over to two men panicking next to one another, gazing in horror at the shot up woman – demon before them.

The cyborg pulled out her Walther P-38 and aimed it at the first man.

"Am I still pretty?" she asked, the man hesitated and opened his mouth, she didn't wait and fired a round into his chest.

She turned and aimed at the other man who threw his hands up.

"YES!" he cried out.

The woman smiled and walked off, the man panted slowly his heart racing at high speeds, he gasped in horror as she returned them kicked him in the face knocking him unconscious.

"Be happy you're alive" she grumbled then walked off, reaching around her back pulling out her sunglasses and put them over her face.

Two floors down. 28 to go.

* * *

23:35

That's the time it said on the digital clock.

Cameron was driving, she'd been driving from the start, Sarah had told her where they would be staying for the night, a small motel a couple of miles away from the facility. John couldn't come, Cameron knew this, Sarah had told her they possible be fighting their way in and fighting their way out.

From how Sarah had described it, John had looked up the Kaliba group.

"Some foreign company." John had told them. There wasn't much information on them otherwise other then they existed and had lots of money.

"Definitely sounds like a Skynet lead" Sarah had replied at the time.

Now Sarah was quiet contemplating their move into the facility, it would be tricky, risky, they may not come out in one piece, but her contact had told her she had to come immediately, even sent the location of the building, the co-ordinates, and security codes to her phone. She didn't know the voice but she remembered the name. A name like a ghost coming back to haunt her.

She had to find him, she owed that much.

"Who was your contact Sarah?" Cameron finally spoke breaking the silence that had plagued the two of them since they left.

Sarah who had been gazing out of the window turned to look at Cameron. "I'd rather keep that private for now, but if he's who he says he is. Let's just say this could be a win – win scenario if we find him and get him out of there alive."

Cameron knew Sarah wouldn't divulge any more information unless she felt it necessary.

"What resistance are you expecting Sarah?" Cameron asked, trying to keep conversation going. Over time Cameron had learned that humans, especially John and Sarah, kept things inside themselves, where it would fester, and could mentally damage them. Conversation seemed to be a helpful tool to keep humans stable. This and Cameron needed to know the level of hostility they would meet, so she could prepare for it.

"I'm not sure. For a secret company, who seem intent on keeping everything they do quiet, I'm expecting heavily armed people. Maybe a machine if one infiltrated them" Sarah replied after a moment of thought.

Cameron nodded all the while she had kept her eyes on the road, neither occupant looked at the other. "You're being quiet Sarah. Leading psychologists say talking can be helpful when dealing with stress." Cameron finally looked at Sarah, she had scanned there was nothing ahead of them, so was fine for the moment to look away.

"Who says I'm stressed?" Sarah retorted.

"You're Sarah Connor, you're always stressed" Cameron replied dead pan. "Is there something wrong?"

Sarah groaned to herself at what she perceived as an insult. Machine were trying to kill her and her son, she was allowed to be at least a little stressed. But that wasn't what had her quiet, she was thinking over what Derek had said, and how John had been acting lately. More like his older self towards Cameron, before the Car Bomb incident.

"What's between you and John?" she asked finally turning to look back at the machine next to her.

John and Cameron had spoken after Sarah had left about revealing their new relationship, they had agreed it would be best to keep it between them for the time being, it would be difficult to hide it, but it would be worth it.

"My mission is to project John" she said adding some confusion to her voice, she turned to look towards the road again.

"You and he have been a little closer than normal, what's going on?" Sarah didn't sound it but she was demanding information, she couldn't use her tone of voice against Cameron. _'Machines don't fear' _ Sarah always told herself.

Cameron knew Sarah was not one to concede or drop a subject unless appeased, so decided to give her a half truth.

"You are correct, I apologised to John for trying to kill him before, told him it was not my intention nor would it be preferably if I was given a choice" Cameron told her, lying was easy for her, especially to Sarah, but not to John it had always hurt her a little whether she knew it or not, but now, with how she and John were, she'd confess to him if he asked. Relationships needed trust. She'd give that trust, it was easy to give as John had given her so much more.

"And what, he just accepted that?" Sarah asked, she didn't believe Cameron, it was notable in her voice.

"Not entirely." Cameron noted. "But I admitted I was wrong for not trusting him, I had said he could not be trusted, and I apologised for that too. I told him it had been the wrong thing to say." Cameron half lied to her.

"Then what?" Sarah asked, still curious about how Cameron and John had seemingly buddied up again.

"He accepted my apology. And we have slowly been rebuilding our friendship" Cameron explained her lie.

"But are you sorry? Do you even think you were wrong, or are you just telling him that to get on his good side?" Sarah asked, a little venom in her voice. She hated Machines, she didn't hate Cameron to such a degree but didn't trust her.

"No Sarah I did not say it to get on John's good side, I meant my apology, I had analysed I had emotionally hurt John with what I said, which created the distance between us, and to a more human perspective I was being rude and selfish, John had brought me back after I had tried to kill him, he put his trust in me." Cameron stopped momentarily and looked at glanced at Sarah, the woman was still looking at her.

"I destroyed that trust, while it was dangerous what he did, he did not deserve what I said to him." Cameron's voice held a slight pinch on annoyance to it, she found it rude that Sarah thought to little of her. Then again this was to be expected, this was Sarah Connor.

Sarah looked ahead and sighed slowly. "If you say so Tin Miss".

Cameron mentally sighed. She was beginning to think Sarah would never be ready to hear about her and John's relationship, John was right to suggest keeping it a secret, Sarah and Derek could barely stand them being close in relative friendship terms, if they found out they were kissing and were in love. Well, Cameron would probably have to hide any Uranium Slugs she had left.

* * *

The rest of the journey was made in silence, an uncomfortable silence. They reached the motel at last, Cameron parked up outside the door, in the closest parking section.

"I'll go get the room, you get the bags" Sarah told her, as she opened the door to get out. Cameron wordlessly followed her orders as she got out and walked around to the trunk.

Sarah moved into the reception of the motel and saw an aging man around mid-50's sat behind the desk, he looked up from the TV then cast his eyes towards Sarah, he smiled a friendly welcoming smile.

"Hello there." He greeted in a chipper manner.

"Hey" Sarah replied trying her best to sound as nice as possible. "I'd like a room, for one… eh two people, just for the night." She asked.

The man nodded slowly and opened up a book next to him, his catalogue, he glanced over it at the available rooms.

"What size you wanting ma'am? Anything special, we have a few with kitchens." He informed her. Sarah was quiet for a moment as she remembered her time with Kyle what seemed a life time ago, asking for a motel room with a kitchen, where he'd taught her to make pipe bombs.

"Something not too small or too big, it's just me and…" he paused for a moment as if thinking it over. "my daughter" she was almost disgusted by her own words.

The man nodded simply before looking back at his books, he heard the door open and glanced up, he looked back down to his book before double taking his head lifting to see a young girl no older than 17 lifting a large bag in each hand.

"Your daughter?" he asked pointing at Cameron.

Sarah was giving Cameron an annoyed look, trying to tell her that she was blowing her cover, Cameron put the bags down staring at Sarah before looking at the man.

"I work out" Cameron said suddenly.

The man blinked and looked back at his book hesitantly, he turned around and scanned the keys behind him.

"Ah" he exclaimed as he found the right key, he removed them from their peg and gave them to Sarah. "Room 12, just outside and to your left" he smiled

"Thank you" Sarah said before she left, Cameron lifted up the bags and followed her, leaving behind a very confused and worried man.

Once in the room Cameron set the bags down as Sarah locked the door behind them.

"Very nice back there by the way" Sarah said sarcastically in an annoyed tone. "Small 16 year old girl, carrying bags a full grown man would have problems carrying."

"But you would not have been able to lift them Sarah, it was necessary for our preparations for tomorrow's mission" Cameron said innocently, she thought she had done the right thing.

'_John would have appreciated my help' _ she thought to herself, annoyed Sarah was annoyed at her, but she wouldn't say so.

"Alright Tin Miss. Let's get to work, check out equipment, and go over the plan…" Sarah said as Cameron rest two large cases on one of the beds and opened them.

* * *

If the Terminatrix was human, she'd be losing her patience, but she was a machine she could turn off her annoyance, well she could dumb it down. The machine brushed the hair away from her eyes, her face was shredded horrifically, her lips torn revealing some white teeth underneath, her nose had been shattered revealing the endoskeletal structure underneath, her hands bloodied and torn more hyperalloy showing underneath. Her t-shirt? She'd need to buy a new one, for it'd been shot to ribbons as had her a part of her chest region, her left breast blown away revealing her armoured chest.

'_I should be more careful' _ a lot of damage had been caused when one security officer on the 8th floor had thrown a grenade, she had been temporarily lost in her thoughts her movements moving on cybernetic instinct to terminate, she'd only realised there was a grenade was when it hit her head, she had a second or two to move away, thankfully she got away enough or the damage to be minimal. She'd need new wardrobe and her glasses were smashed.

She'd searched all the lower floors, she hadn't found him, now she was already finished the 14th floor of the building and was starting of the 15th

She climbed the stairs and scanned the area, she'd faced a magnitude of security a few floors below, possibly the rest of whom worked there, as she encountered none on the 14th. Again she found nothing. This was good news, she was running out of picked up MP5 magazines, and she didn't want to lose any more of her sheath.

She marched towards the 29th set of security doors and burst through them with annoying ease, she looked straight ahead weapons raised only for an arm to reached out and grab her left arm, she turned her eyes towards a man a little taller than her. She calculated 6 feet tall.

The man tugged on her arm and threw her across the room hitting her back hard, she looked up and scanned him as he made his way towards her.

**SCANNING SKELETAL STRUCTURE… SCAN COMPLETE.**

**MEDIUM FRAME T-888 SERIES INFILTRATOR**

**UNARMED**

**THREAT LEVEL – MODERATE.**

She rose up to her feet and swung her Winchester back into her hands, it was undamaged thankfully, these were hard to find in the modern world and she was rather fond the shotgun especially for its neat little trick.

She raised the gun to her shoulder and fired a shot into the Triple-Eight, it stopped momentarily but continued on towards her, she loaded in another shell, her finger still pressing down on trigger, the walked towards it aiming once more, her left hand wrapped around the fore-end, she waited until the barrel was point blank with the machine, it reached out to grab the weapon, but she was faster and repeatedly pumped the fore-end, slam firing the shotgun unloading all six shells in rapid succession.

The Triple-Eight fell onto it's back from the rapid attack landing only once the last shell was fired, it looked up and scanned the enemy machine as it placed it's empty shotgun on a desk, removed it's jacket to unsling the compact SMGs from around it's body.

**SCAN COMPLETE.**

**UNKNOWN ENDOSKELETON MODEL**

**CAPABILITIES UNKNOWN**

**THREAT LEVEL- UNKNOWN**

The Triple-Eight became a little wary of this new Machine, as wary as it could get that is, the Machine put her jacket back on before facing the Male skinned Terminator.

The Triple-Eight already back on its feet lashed out grabbing the Female Cyborg, who immediately put her hands on the inside of its grasp, and pushed outwards forcing it to let go, she grabbed the machine and threw it across the room, it landed with a heavy crash as a desk collapsed under its weight.

She marched towards the machine's location her HUD scanning for it, she heard cracking of wood and prepared herself for confrontation. She turned and looked at where the Machine had landed but found nothing but crumbled desk, she turned around looking for its where abouts.

She had lost it but knew it couldn't have gone far, the walked carefully through the desk debris wood splintering under her feet, the machine moved around from the desk it had hidden behind and rolled over knocking her off her feet.

The Machine got up quickly and sat upon the woman, pinning her down, it wrapped it's hand around the back of her head and repeatedly smashed her face into the ground creating a deeper and deeper impression, the blunt trauma was beginning to damage scruff her endoskeleton and was tearing away more of her skin sheath, something she didn't want.

The woman reacted quickly as the machine pulled her head back, she reached out grabbing it's arm with one hand, it immediately reacted grabbing her arm with the other hand, she in turn grabbed it's other arm and threw pulled the machine off of her making it fall flat onto her body.

With its weight better distributed across her body she rolled them over and got back up to her feet, the machine got up behind and swung to hit her with its large fist, she grabbed it and held it in firmly, it looked at her grip and tried to pull away, but was seemingly unable too. It lashed out with its other arm which was in turn grabbed as well, the female raised her foot letting go of the machine's arms just in time to kick it hard in the torso and send it sailing back through the air crashing into a wall.

She would not allow another Machine to beat her, especially not an inferior assassin. She ran towards the Triple-Eight as it was getting up and kicked it hard in the chest sending it crashing back into the wall the wall nearly caving in under the stress.

The triple-Eight looked back at the Terminatrix before pulling itself from the wall, it marched towards her and grabbed her, The Terminatrix grabbed the machines arm and moved herself back so it's arm was fully extended then slammed her fist into the machine's elbow the single strike shattered the joint as the arm went limp, the connections severed.

The Triple-Eight stared at its damaged elbow joint as the Terminatrix removed herself from its grasp, keeping hold of them arm she pulled it with a great tug, she brought back the same arm then clotheslined the machine down to the ground.

The Triple Eight looked up at her, it's face showing small signs of anger as it tried to get up, only for the Terminatrix to slam her booted foot down upon its chest as she walked round to its side then kicked it hard with the same foot in the side propelling the Machine a couple of feet down across the floor.

The Female Cyborg stormed over to the inferior model and proceed to stamp on its back, the Triple-Eight's skin becoming bruised, the Hyperalloy underneath beginning to dent and buckle. The Cyborg acted out in desperation swinging it's arm out to the side as the Terminatrix raised her foot to stomp on it again, the attack knocked her off her feet and land on top of the Triple-Eight causing further damage, to its back plating.

The Triple-Eight rolled over doing as she had done to it, grabbed her with its left arm and threw her as hard as it could, sending the small but seemingly more powerful cyborg through the air and landing onto more desks.

The Triple-Eight did a quick internal scan of itself as it struggled to get up after the Terminatrix's attack.

**INTERNAL SCAN COMPLETE**

**RIGHT ARM ELBOW JOINT SEVERED- NON FUNCTIONAL**

**LEFT LEG KNEE JOINT DAMAGED.**

**RIGHT LEG THIGH JOINT DAMAGED**

**BACK ARMOR PLATING DAMAGED **

**WARNING!**

**FURTHER DAMAGE WILL RESULT IN EXPOSED JOINTS & CIRCUITRY.**

**STATUS UPDATED…**

**UNKNOWN CYBORG MODEL**

**THREAT LEVEL – HIGH**

**MISSION – EVADE.**

The Triple-Eight rolled onto its front and tried to push itself up, behind it heard the breaking of wood and slow, possibly confident footsteps, again it tried to get up before it felt two powerful hands grab onto its shoulders and begin to pull, it felt itself beginning to bend in ways it's Endoskeleton was not designed for.

The sound of whining and snapping alloy was heard as The Terminatrix continued to pull on the Triple-Eight bending it' torso backwards.

**WARNING! ENDOSKELTON BEYOND MAXIMUM FLEXIBILTY.**

**HYPERALLOY CHASSIS BUCKLING.**

**FURTHER STRESS WILL RESULT IN SERVERED CONNECTION TO LOWER BODY.**

The Terminatrix adjusted her hands as the Machine was buckling, while looking at her with small amounts of fear it's eyes almost pleading her to stop.

She smirked. How cute. She pushed down with all her weight onto the Machine's torso, a gut wrenching snap was heard as the Machine's torso fell loosely onto the back of its legs, wires and damaged alloy piercing the skin sheath's stomach and thighs. She almost wanted to laugh.

While it wasn't deactivated but was no longer a threat, it wasn't quite enough. The Terminatrix looked around for inspiration on how to further wreck the Machine beneath her.

'_Ah! That'll do' _ she thought to herself as she grabbed the Triple-Eight by its hair and pulled it along, the Machine grabbed her arm in a pitiful attempt to stop her. The Machines were resilient if nothing else. She forced the Triple Eight to let go of her as she picked it up by its torso and rammed it through a small pillar so it's head stuck out on the other side.

The Terminatrix lifted up its legs then placed on foot against the machine's arm pit and began to pull, slowly but surely the skin around the severed connection began to split and tear, with an almost pull the Terminatrix tore the legs from the Triple-Eight's torso and dumped them on the ground leaving the torso and head to hang uselessly against the pillar.

Slowly the Terminatrix rounded the pillar towards the head of the useless machine, it turned it's gaze towards her and she rather casually moved her jacket and slipped out her 44 Magnum, she stood infront of the machine and raised the weapon.

"This is a Smith and Wesson 44 Magnum" she began. "In the 1970s it was the most powerful handgun in the world. And a single bullet was said to blow a human's head clean off. Sure it won't do to you, but from this distance and with my accuracy, I can fire the round into your right optic and destroy your CPU, and I know the 44 magnum at this distance can break the bullet proof optic. Now you got to ask yourself. Do I feel Lucky? Well do you? Punk!"

The Machine looked at her confused, a moment later. A loud bang. The piercing of a translucent alloy or it's optical sensor, then nothing.

The Terminatrix smirked before opening out the cylinder of the revolver and dumping all the rounds into her hand, slowly replacing the unused round into her gun and putting the used ones in her right top pocket of her jacket, her jacket had lots of pockets, she moved a hand into a lower right pocket and pulled out five 44 magnum rounds and slid them very casually into the gun before closing the cylinder with her left hand and holster the gun.

She walked back over to her discarded weapons, removing her jacket she put the MP5Ks slings back around her body and covered them with her jacket once more, she lifted up her Winchester shotgun and began to reload once more, one shell in the chamber, five in the magazine.

One more floor to go.

* * *

The next morning Sarah and Cameron were up.

"Glocks are loaded Sarah, your 45 is also reloaded and sufficiently cleaned." Cameron told her and Sarah put a Kevlar vest over her T-Shirt and put her jacket on top. "I also secured some holsters so you would not have to carry your pistol in your pants, that is dangerous." Cameron continued, she already had a holster for her side arm it was more efficient, especially for combat based missions.

"Alright. Now you remember the plan?" Sarah asked, Cameron mentally groaned she was a machine she remembered everything she nodded in response. "Go by it again" Sarah ordered

"We are to pull up at any possible sign of threat I am to subdue or Terminate if necessary, we will check floor by floor for our contact with me leading the way and you following behind, when contact is found we are to evacuate immediately, the contact is highest priority and must survive."

Sarah nodded. "Good, you've got it"

"I never lost it" Cameron threw back keeping her monotone Terminator voice.

Sarah raised her Remington and looked it over, she had a few of her new rounds loaded in the shell holder along the folded stock, she had loose shotguns on a bandolier she would wrap around herself once they were ready. Cameron had brought herself the Uzi 9mm, the Terminator from Tech-Noir had been using.

"I'm ready when you are Sarah" the cyborg girl told the older woman.

Sarah nodded. "Alright you go bring the car around take the bags and the guns with you, I'll finish up here and take the key back." Sarah turned away from Cameron signalling she was done.

Cameron said nothing and did as she was told.

'_John would have asked if that was okay with me. He cares about my input.' _Cameron thought to herself. Sarah was a lot like Future John in many aspects, and just like Future John, she respected Sarah so said nothing, she picked up the bags and carried them out towards the car, Sarah had a spare bag with would hold the Uzi and her own Remington and the bandolier she would be using.

Sarah exited the room a few minutes later the bag over her shoulder as she locked up and ran towards the main building, the aging man was there.

"Enjoy your night?" he asked with a warming smile.

"Defiantly, comfy beds." She said and gave him back the keys. He nodded then looked at her curiously.

"You don't want no breakfast? My wife does a good fry up" he offered.

Sarah had to resist the offer.

"No thank we're good" she said and turned to leave smiling a little.

"Well safe journey" he said waving her goodbye. "What a nice lady" he said to himself before turning to watch the small Television on his desk.

Sarah got into the car next to Cameron.

"Alright we got a few miles to drive we should be there within the hour" Sarah told the Machine. Cameron nodded her head once as Sarah buckled in then reversed onto the road and drove away from the motel.

"This is tactically dangerous" Cameron said after a few minutes of silence. They were surrounded by nothing but desert, skeletal remains of animals littered the side of the dusty road.

"I don't care, just keep driving" Sarah told her impatiently, her hand curled into a fist her lips pressing against top of her hand.

"What does this person know that makes them such a high priority target?" Cameron asked, she wanted to know if this person was actually worth saving.

"If it's actually him, it could be very important, but even if he knows nothing we have to save him" Sarah told the cyborg still in an impatient tone.

"If they could know nothing of aid to us, why are we making such a high risk to evacuate them?" Cameron looked at Sarah confused.

"To repay a debt!" Sarah barked back in annoyance her patience gone. "You wouldn't understand." Sarah spat at the Machine.

Cameron turned her eyes back to the road and said nothing, she hated being left in the dark on such matters, but in this case it seemed she had little to no choice in the matter.

"Alright Sarah." Cameron finally said, she was already missing John, she had been hoping she could had laid with him that night, being held in his strong arms in a loving embrace, her head nuzzled into his chest.

Sarah saw Cameron visibly sigh, but decided not to say anything. Cameron was just a Machine, she'd never understand, this was to repay a debt, she HAD to do this, like an Eagle had to fly she had to do this mission, and if she died, then her debt could be repaid.

* * *

"Sarah we are here" Cameron spoke up, her hand resting on Sarah's shoulder and shook her gently.

Sarah had drifted off 15 minutes and 46 seconds ago, and now they were on the outskirts of the building perimeter, a large electric gate surrounded the area.

Sarah awoke with a start. "What?" she asked.

"We're here, we should get ready" she told the woman.

Sarah looked, she could see the building in the not too far distance.

"Alright, let's get ready." Sarah said as she got out of the car and opened the back door, she pulled out the bag she had put her shotgun and Cameron compact machine gun in, she laid it on the floor and opened it then pulled out the bandolier filled with 30 rounds of standard 12 gauge shells.

Sarah, using the car for shade strapped the bandolier around her jacket and grabbed her Remington and Cameron's Uzi, before throwing the bag back onto the seats and shut the door, before climbing back into the passenger seat.

"Alright, let's do this" Sarah said confidently shifting back into her warrior-esque mentality as she handed the Uzi to Cameron she grabbed it with her right hand and began to drive on as Sarah slammed the door shut.

It wasn't long until the neared the security checkpoint

"What the…" Sarah trailed off as they came to the security check point outside the building a small flock of Vultures flew away from the car, the security officer's body laid dead on the ground, vultures having begun to make a meal of it.

"Someone was here before us" Cameron said in monotone as she got out of the car. "His weapon and ammunition has been taken… pity" she said not really caring about the corpse, she walked around the security booth and pressed the button to open the gate, before walking out and getting back into the car and driving towards the main building.

Sarah was quiet, who else knew of this place and would attack it, perhaps a group of mercenaries? Her thoughts stopped as she saw the gaping hole in the door way.

"Holy shit." Sarah said slowly as she and Cameron got out. "we stick with the plan, you take point, I'll follow" she told the cyborg. Cameron nodded as she pulled back the bolt of the Uzi and walked into the building.

Cameron scanned the area before her.

**16 SECURITY PERSONNEL TERMINATED**

**TIRE TRACKS SUGGEST CAR USED AS WEAPON TO ENTER BUILDING.**

"I detect 16 security employees Terminated." Cameron said in monotone.

Sarah was about to reply when they heard a soft groaning.

"Behind the desk" Cameron said as she ran to the receptionists desk Sarah following behind her, Cameron looked over and saw the Receptionist slowly coming to.

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked as the woman woke up.

The woman looked at them, gasped and screamed in fright before slowly stopping, realising the female faces she was looking at weren't the one from before.

"What happened here?" Sarah asked her, hoping she'd shed some light on the situation.

"Some woman came by last night, said she was looking for one of our employees, then she killed the ground floor security personnel then knocked me out, the woman slowly stood up weakly, then gazed at the destruction before her.

"Oh my god" she gazed in horror at the sight. "How did she do this, no one person could do this." The woman said breathlessly.

Cameron narrowed her eyes, one woman she'd share her thought with Sarah later.

"Who was she looking for?" Cameron asked, the receptionist looked at the little girl with the gun in her hand.

"I can't remember." She panted slowly "Who are you?" she asked

Cameron thought for a moment, she could terminate the woman and be rid of her and any consequences that could come up, though she knew Sarah would disapprove and probably tell John, John could be horrified and break up with her. _'That cannot happen, not now!' _she told herself.

"We're security. We were to relieve two officers of duty" Cameron lied to her convincingly.

"Oh. Okay" the Receptionist said, seemingly to believe them. It made sense to her, and it'd be nice to have some more women to talk too she thought.

"You should leave, go home, we'll make sure the area is secure then have someone inform you that it is safe to return." Cameron told her in an authoritative tone, the woman nodded opening the small hatch way in her desk and ran outside.

When she was far enough away Sarah spoke up.

"I thought you'd have just killed her when she asked who we were." Sarah admitted looking at Cameron curiously.

Cameron looked to the elder Connor. "I was planning on it, but this is a safer outcome" _'Safer for my relationship, John will be proud of me' _she thought to herself smiling internally as her face still looked emotionless.

Sarah looked at her confused. 'Safer'? in what way.

"We should check from bottom to top, maybe we can find your con…" Cameron began when the phone on the wall suddenly began to ring, Cameron and Sarah looked at one another confused. Cameron walked over to it and picked it up, her voice mimicking the receptionists.

"Hello?" Cameron waited for a moment hearing a male's voice, she looked above them at a security camera then towards Sarah. "It's for you" she said in her normal voice.

Sarah curiously walked over and took the phone from Cameron.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me" said the man's voice. "I see you on the security camera, I'm so glad you're here, I'm in the security HUB floor 16." The phone line went dead as the man hung up

"Who was it?" Cameron asked.

"My contact he sounds okay. Maybe a bit shook up, he says he's on floor 16 security HUB lets go" Sarah told her as she went straight for the stairs, the elevators were obviously destroyed by some form of military grade explosives.

On their way up the stairs they came across such death and destruction.

"All of them are security employees, whoever it was is good" Sarah said quietly.

"I think there was only one Sarah" Cameron pointed out. Sarah looked at her suddenly.

"What?" she asked in shock. "How could one…" she stopped. "The Receptionist said a woman, you don't think."

"The Advanced Terminator? Yes, yes I do." Cameron said darkly, Sarah unfolded the stock of her shotgun and brought it to her shoulder, she began to unload the standard shells in her shotgun then reload in the stronger custom shells she'd made.

They reached the 15th floor. Cameron glanced through the shattered door way running a quick scan then stopped dead in her tracks, Sarah looked at her.

"What the hell are you stopping for" she asked annoyed.

"In there" Cameron pointed with her Uzi, before walking in, Sarah followed her cautiously, seeing th destruction and damage around the room.

"It's like a bomb went off in here" Sarah commented on the look of the room.

"Or two Terminators fighting. Look." She pointed again with her Uzi at a pillar, Sarah walked around her and looked.

"A Triple-Eight." Sarah gasped and walked over to it, her eyes looked over the damage.

"Right arm severed at the elbow, held together by its skin sheath, torso was severed from the legs before removal took course" Cameron listed as she scanned the damage, she walked around to the front of the machine. "A single gunshot to the optic." Cameron knelt down putting her Uzi on the ground, she removed a switch blade from a sheath and flicked out the blade, cutting into the Triple-Eight's flesh to reveal the CPU port, Cameron removed the covering.

"I need something to remove the CPU" She told Sarah who looked around for something to use.

Sarah was shaken up by the state of disrepair of the Triple-Eight Terminator, those models she found were very tough, and that particular model seemed rather big, similar in shape and size to Cromartie, smaller but bigger than the trapped 'Carter' Cyborg.

Whatever could do this must have been incredibly powerful. Which made her wonder how Cameron had survived her encounter with it.

Sarah found a small piece of damage metal on the ground and brought it over.

"All I could find" said Sarah giving Cameron the piece of metal, which Cameron took and looked over.

"It'll do." Cameron said putting the metal through a small damaged gap of the port and pulled it out.

Then they saw the damage, the CPU was intact, but the connection to the Machine's skull was ruined, if the shot had been at a slightly different angle the CPU would be obliterated.

"I see something" Cameron said as she reached in with the metal now bent like a pair of tweezers and pulled it out, a bullet. "A 44 magnum round" Cameron said out loud.

"So this… Machine, likes using heavy calibres?" Sarah asked her.

"I'm not sure, if it is the same one, she was unarmed during out fight." Cameron informed her before standing up.

"I suggest we keep the CPU, it appeared to have been booby trapped but the shot had destroyed the trap and inadvertently saved the CPU." Cameron told her. Sarah just nodded slowly.

Sarah would bring up Cameron's fight with this new machine later. Right now they had a man to find.

The women walked up the final flight of stairs, Cameron in the lead her Uzi raised ready if necessary, they looked into the room, which had another battered security door infront of it, they carefully made their way in, looking around seeing more corpses littered all over riddled with bullets holes.

There was a slow squeak of a door from the far side of the room as someone fell out from it, Cameron looked ahead immediately and aimed her Uzi, Sarah ran towards the man.

"Come on its him!" Sarah said urgently, Cameron tilted her head but followed her walking at a quick pace.

Sarah knelt before the man and rolled him over.

"You, you're here, thank god" the man panted slowly, adrenaline and shock fading from his body.

"We're here yeah, I brought Cameron, you remember her, right?" Sarah asked as Cameron walked up to them.

Cameron looked over the dark skinned man who looked over her before looking back to Sarah.

"Yeah I remember her." The man said, Sarah felt like correcting him calling her "it" instead of "her" but not wouldn't be the right time.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"We heard a commotion from downstairs, gun fire, the security doors slammed shut. Security officers on this floor opened the door and locked it behind them said they were going to join up with other patrols…" the man paused as Sarah helped him sit up. "…they never came back, we kept hearing gunshots and screaming we couldn't leave, we didn't know the god damn code, then were heard crashing from downstairs, then silence, that's when she came in…" he panted slowly staring off into nothing as if he was seeing it all over again.

* * *

-The Previous Night- 16th Floor

The Terminatrix kicked down the door, her right eye glowing a fierce red as she opened fire immediately at the people infront of her, she turned seeing some men to her side, she scanned their faces and opened fire, bullets tearing away at them as she marched deeper into the room.

He had to be here. He had to be.

She scanned various other people who attempted to run to the door, she switched her MP5Ks to fully automatic and unleashed full auto fire upon them cutting them down in their tracks, bullets tore through flesh, wood and plastic of the desks and metal of various utensils.

She marched through the room switching her weapons back to burst fire, scanning faces, she couldn't find him, he wasn't here, she looked carefully, looking under desks, behind cubicles, in the toilets, and even the Main Security HUB.

Nothing. He wasn't here.

* * *

"Some people ran to the door, she opened fire and killed them as they were running a stray bullet pierced my leg as I hid behind a desk, when the screaming and the bullets stopped, I did the only thing I could think of, I hid pulled a few bodies on top of me and slowly my breathing down, she didn't find me…" tears ran down the man's eyes. "I pulled the bleeding dead bodies of my co-workers and friends on top of me to survive Sarah, and I… I." he broke down and blurted out crying.

"It's okay Danny, it's okay" Sarah said gently and held him.

"I'm so…. So happy you're here at last, I thought I'd die here, one way or another" the man cried out and hugged Sarah tightly.

"I owed your family a debt Danny. Your dad Miles was a hero, he died to protect the future, I wasn't going to let another Dyson die." Sarah said softly.

"Do you have security footage of the building here?" Cameron asked suddenly, the man now revealed to be Danny Dyson, son the Miles Dyson looked up to her.

"Um yeah, there should be all the footage in the security HUB, all floors for god knows how many days." He informed her then looked at Sarah. "Can we go now? I'll tell you everything you wanna know when we get home, I'm just, so, so damn tired." He panted slowly, Sarah noticed the bags under his eyes.

'_Poor kid, he didn't get any sleep, not that I blame him.' _Sarah thought to herself.

"I'll get a copy of the footage and delete the one of the computers, we can analyse it when we get home. You should take Danny to the car, I'll get the Triple-Eight from the 15th floor and catch up" Cameron told her as she walked into the Security Hub. Sarah nodded in agreement as she helped Danny onto his feet.

Minutes later Cameron and Sarah were back in the car, Sarah had removed her bandolier and jacket as it was getting hot already, the shattered Triple-Eight in the trunk and a sleeping Danny in the back of the car, Sarah let out yet another sigh of relief that they had, for all intense and purposes succeed in their mission.

"I understand now" Cameron said suddenly, Sarah glanced at her silently. "You wished to repay your debt to the Dyson family due to the sacrifice of Miles Bennett Dyson. I understand why you wanted to save him now," Cameron turned to look at the older woman. "you've done a good thing for them Sarah."

"I wouldn't have had too if I hadn't got them involved in the first place." Sarah said which confused Cameron.

"But Miles was already working on advanced AI technology. He made himself a part of it." Cameron told her, confused as to why Sarah thought she'd brought the Dyson family into the conflict.

"Yes but I could have left Miles there, asked him for all the security codes. I didn't think, I wasn't thinking, and my slow reactions … they got him killed, they got a good decent man killed." Sarah spoke in a sad tone, her eyes looked wet as if she was going to cry.

Sarah said nothing, but would admit, if only to herself, she was surprised with Cameron's realisation, she did indeed understand, if only logically. She knew Cameron would never do the same thing, not if the risk was too high.

* * *

At home John groaned as he and his uncle were having "family time" outside in the warm sun. The two of them were sat outside on the front lawn on folding deck chairs.

"Just think John, this… all of it, one day, will be all gone." Derek said as he scanned across the beautiful scenery.

"Way to set the mood Derek" John said sarcastically, while taking a sip of water.

"I'm not kidding John. One day John BAUM is gunna have to die, and Connor is gunna rise from his corpse. You're gunna have to step up John, lead us, all of us, because right now, you couldn't lead a drunken fight in a bar." Derek told him, his last words having a bite of annoyance and irritation.

"Derek, you think I don't know that? Do you think I just switch it off and pretend I'm going to have a normal life? I can't, I see it. Every day, every night. The Machines the war, I can barely get a good night's sleep for nightmares." John told him angered by his Uncle. "… The Machines are trying to kill me Derek, every damn fucking day, there are fucking Killer Cyborgs in this world with top priority missions to kill me." John sighed as his angered deflated. "It's those sorts of things that really remind you of things, you know." He said sarcastically.

Derek had just been listening to what his Nephew and future leader said.

"Well at least you know. This world, these people, everything is at stake John, billions upon billions of lives are at stake." Derek told him then took a sip of beer.

John sighed and sipped his water, he silently prayed Cameron and his mother would be home soon.

"I know Derek, which is why we're trying to stop Skynet before it can start Judgement Day." John reminded him of the plan.

"I know, I know" Derek said slowly. "But if we don't, you best be ready." Derek didn't look at John as he spoke. "But you know, a General needs a woman, to keep him human, you know…" Derek told John finally turning to look at him, John reacted suddenly as his water that was in his throat shot out of his nose.

"Say what?" John asked suddenly as water dribbled out of his nose.

"Yeah." Derek said. "That Riley girl, sure she aint much. She could be a problem now." He said, this was part of the plan, to get Riley and John into something better. "If we fail… IF, we fail, then when the bombs fall you should have a woman by your side, to keep you collected and calm. And well Riley aint too bad looking, and she's nice enough I suppose." Derek said a little too casually for John's tastes.

If John was going to have a wife if the bombs did fall, he already had the right woman in mind.

"Riley. Seriously?" he asked sarcastically.

"yeah, why not?" Derek replied.

"She can't fire a gun, if the bombs blow she'll be having a panic attack, you remember her back in Mexico?" John asked defending his case.

"She stayed for a while didn't she?" Derek replied. "Got to give the girl that much credit."

"I don't think so Derek." John said sighing and leaned back against his deck chair.

"Why not? I thought you loved Riley" Derek asked.

John cursed, he was still supposed to be Riley's boyfriend. That was a problem.

"I don't know Derek. I don't think I'm interested anymore you know, I miss being single." John lied convincingly.

"Yeah sure single. No woman by your side to comfort you, no one to wake up to after a good lay, no one to confide in, sure, sound great" Derek was trying to get John to see the bonus' of staying with Riley.

"Whatever Derek" he groaned, then got up out of his chair. "I'm going inside to cool off"

Derek smirked to himself, thinking John's sudden upset mood meant he was realising the bonus of having Riley with him, or at least a girl in general.

'_If I can keep this up, John will stay with Riley and he won't want the metal anymore' _

John closed the door to his room and sighed.

'_They'll never understand, who am I kidding?' _ he felt depression overcome him the love of his life, and his uncle and mother would never accept them, John thought about what Derek had said, everything, why was he suddenly so bother about Riley. Probably because she was the only human girl taking an interest in him.

But Derek was right about one thing, if they failed he'd have to become The General. He'd have to lead.

'_And if I lead, they'll HAVE to accept Cameron.' _ He told himself with sudden conviction and confidence, if he was to lead Humanity to victory, then they'd best accept his terms, he'd stay with Cameron, and whether they knew it or not, they'd have to accept it.

'_Cameron is the only girl for me. If we fail, I'll need her so much, her strength, her love.' _ Cameron was the best choice in this insane world of his, Riley was weak, she couldn't be there for him, sure she was from the future, but she was a nobody, Cameron knew battle knew war, she could fight. And he needed her to fight alongside him.

John laid across his bed his hands placed behind his head as he looked up to the ceiling, he wondered what the future held for him and Cameron, he didn't think of the war, more like their relationship, would they last when it seemed everyone would be against them. Perhaps.

He'd fight for them either way. Whatever happened he knew he'd want Cameron by his side, he only cursed himself for being side tracked by Riley and the conspiracy against him, he vowed he wouldn't be fooled so easily again, and would put more trust into his Cyborg protector turned Girlfriend.

With that though he heard the car pull up outside, he jumped up and ran to the window, he saw his mother get out of the car and go around to the door behind her and open it, she saw an arm reach out and grab her, slowly the rest of the man was revealed, he had dark skin, but from this angle he couldn't tell who it was.

He watched as his girlfriend got out of the car, go around to the door behind her and pull out two large bags. The weapons and equipment she and his mother had packed, he turned and ran downstairs to greet them.

* * *

"Who the fuck is this guy?" Derek cursed seeing the dark skinned man holding onto Sarah.

"This is Danny Dyson. You remember me telling you about the Dysons?" Sarah asked him as she moved Danny into the kitchen and sat him down at a chair.

"Danny?" John said as he came down the stairs, Danny looked at John and smiled.

"Hey, hey John. Long-time no see friend" Danny smiled best he could.

"The Dysons were the guys who were building Skynet right?" Derek asked trying to recall what had been said to him.

"Miles Dyson was one of the men behind the AI program, but when we met, after … an encounter, he helped us blow up Cyberdyne. Miles died when SWAT burst in and fired without warning." Sarah told him.

"Police said it was you who killed him. Mom was horrified but, I didn't believe them" Danny said, his voice strained from his dry throat. John walked over to the fridge getting out the orange juice, and a glass from the cupboard and poured him a glass full, he passed it to Danny who took it all too happily.

"Cheers John" he smiled, his smile was just like his fathers, he downed the glass in one go and placed it down infront of him sighing with relief. "That's better."

"So your dad was gunna blow up the world?" Derek asked staring at the young man angrily.

"Miles Dyson died to save the world, he's a hero, he deserves respect." Cameron told Derek all of a sudden, everyone, including John, looked at her in surprise. "He wasn't a soldier, he wasn't trained, and still he helped, he deserves respect." Cameron stared at Derek with unblinking eyes her tone was what he and Sarah expected, emotionless.

"See even the Cyborg gets it" Sarah told Derek in anger. "Miles was a good man. Never forget that." She turned to look at Danny. "You can go rest if you want."

Danny shook his head slowly. "Not yet. I got to tell you what they had me working on." He began. Everyone looked at one another then looked at Danny. "They had me and others working on my father's work, his genius, somehow they scavenged some of it before you destroyed it." He sighed deeply. "They had us working on advanced Artificial Intelligence, to adapt it and control it. I think it was the base code of Skynet."

Everyone stared at one another in sheer horror.

* * *

Jason's Notes: Hey guys. I'm thankful for all the reviews I love reading them. I hope you are enjoying the story and are liking my Terminatrix. So leave reviews, thoughts, anything. I love hearing from you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lovers together Again. The hunt begins.

* * *

Weapons were carefully and delicately unloaded or rounds, unused bullets put into boxes, and put back into a bag neatly. Neat and tidy so they could be found easily again when the time came to use them again.

Four whole MP5 magazines worth of 9mm rounds had been used, that was 120 bullets. But the income was approximately 300+ new bullets. Over 180 possibly nearer to 200 bullets more than when she began.

The Terminatrix smiled, mostly due to a lot of her lips had been blown away by a grenade. She hadn't seen that much of her endoskeleton in a long time, and that was how she liked it.

The Triple-Eight had been… surprisingly, both a welcome and an unwelcome surprise.

Unwelcome due to her not knowing there would be one, and welcome with that she was out of practise with dealing with Machines. She didn't know if it was a Resistance Machine, Skynet Machine or a Cyborg Resistance machine. It tried to Terminate her, so she Terminated it right back.

Now, with the TV on in the background she lovingly polished her Winchester Model 1897 pump action. It was an old gun. She loved it. She didn't know where in her CPU it had come from, this feeling. But she loved it. It was one of her most prized and cherished possessions, it came second … perhaps third, to her most prized item of all.

A knife.

A Bowie Knife.

Of all her guns. And she had many. Many more than what were in her Apartment. This bowie knife was her most prized possession. She stopped cleaning her gun, as she thought about the blade and stood up to go get it. Just to look at it.

She walked into her sliding wardrobe, and grabbed a wooden furnished box with golden engravings, and took it into the living room.

She looked at the clock infront of her.

14:20. Twenty past Two in the afternoon.

She'd been driving all night, again.

She sat down on her couch, placing the box on her lap and opened unlatched the golden locks, revealing a large leather sheath of impeccable craftsmanship. She'd looked after it well. It looked brand new, no one would know it's age, just like no one would know hers.

She lifted the sheath out of the box then wrapped her damaged fingers, cleaned from blood, but some showing endoskeleton, some nothing left but skeleton, gently wrapped her fingers around the pristine wooden handle, and slowly, delicately removed the knife from the sheath.

She adored this blade, she adjusted her vision to Technicolor, how human's saw, just to admire the beauty of it. The blade shined in its own magnificence, like a mini Excalibur, the weapon was majestic, the blade was thick at 3/16 of an inch, the blade was 14 inches long like a small machete. At the base of the blade, near the guard were engravings, grooves gently carved into the blade to make a pattern, she didn't understand it, if it made a picture, she didn't care, she liked it. The guard itself looked gold, but it was truly made of the same alloy as the blade, merely covered in gold to add that extra finesse.

She looked it over. Marvelling at it. Over her time, she'd become rather materialistic, she cared little for most clothing, she cared mainly for her weapons, and this blade in particular.

She sheathed the blade and put it back into its box and locked it up, gently moving it aside she picked up her Winchester and continued to clean it. Thankfully she'd picked up extra shotgun shells too. So that was a bonus.

As she lost herself in her gun maintenance she accessed her biological cover scan system.

**SCAN INITIALISED …**

She waited, her hand holding a piece of rag as she polished the blued steel.

**SCAN COMPLETE – **

**19% OF BIOLOGICAL COVERING MISSING.**

**REGENERTION TIME: SIX DAYS. 20 HOURS. 11 MINUTES. T-MINUS 12 SECONDS.**

A whole fucking week. She groaned closing her only human eye and rubbed it with her left thumb. Just great. A whole week to spend in doors.

"At least it'll give me sufficient time to find John Connor" she said to herself. He was the primary target, always had been, always will be. She'd find him. She had an entire Six Days. 20 Hours. 10 Minutes and 32 Seconds of none stop searching to find him.

She looked up to the TV. "Up next. Is the 1980s classic! James Cameras 'The Destroyer' then right after that the hit sequel 'Destroyer Again. Armageddon Moment' " announced the bodiless TV announcer.

She'd look for Connor after "The Destroyer" movies. She loved that franchise. Yet she couldn't help but feel a sense of irony while watching them, yet her advanced CPU couldn't detect why.

* * *

"Skynet?" Sarah said slowly to herself.

"At least I think it could have been." Danny said. "Kaliba is a company with many hands, and not one hand knows what the other is doing. But the head knows what everyone is doing." He said sadly. "They told me to work for them or … they'd get my mother and family, they have friends, powerful, ruthless friends, mercenaries, mafias, drug cartels, gun runners, or at least that what I've seen go in and out of the building a few times."

He sighed completely deflated, at last he was free. "When…" he cleared his throat. "when the Machine attacked, I got onto my computer and went into the mainframe, the core of the system, I helped design it, redefine it, so I know how to get into it, and I deleted the work. Not just my work, but every ones. At least I hope I did. I didn't want to do it Sarah, I promise." He looked at her pleadingly.

Sarah placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"They would've killed your family, you did the right thing." Sarah said calmly.

"Did the right thing?!" Derek raged. "This bastard helped them make Skynet. If the world burns it's his fucking fault." He pointed at Danny blaming him blatantly. "If he knew about Skynet, then he knows what's going to happen, are Six billion lives really worth his family?"

Danny looked on the verge of a breakdown at Derek's words as Sarah turned around and slammed her fist into his face, blood bursting from his nose as he hit the ground banging his head against cupboard doors.

"Shut up Reese. Just shut the fuck up. If they didn't get him to do it, they had plenty of other people to do it, he was protecting his family. He did what he thought was right." Sarah defended Danny, outraged at Derek for saying those things. He'd never been in the situation, he would never be in the situation. Sure he may have seen more, seen the results, but this was now.

Derek groaned and held his nose, know that it was once again broken.

"Damn it, fine Sarah!" he groaned and slowly got up, bloody dripping onto his shirt. "But know this…"

"No Reese, know this…" Sarah interrupted. "Danny has been alone, we've got each other… as bad as the company can be, with the attack of the Machine…" Sarah began but was interrupted.

"Wait, wait, you're saying the machine attacked. When Danny boy here was saying I thought he that the metal" Derek said pointing at Cameron, Cameron didn't care otherwise, but John gave his Uncle a dark glare. Derek didn't notice. "If you're saying it, did a Triple-Eight attack?"

Sarah sighed, remembering the state of the Triple-Eight they'd found.

"I wish" she groaned, this surprised Derek, Sarah saw he was about to ask so spoke up before he did. "It was another machine, from the sounds of it, it was one that was going after Hamburg, one that Cameron fought. There was a Triple-Eight there, I'm guess infiltrating as an employee."

"Oh yeah. What happened to it?" he asked while crossing his arms.

"It was rammed into a pillar and torn in half, literally." Sarah said with some annoyance and being interrupted. Derek and John stared at Sarah, then John looked at Cameron.

"It was the same machine?" John asked Cameron.

"We don't know just yet, we have security footage, and I would like to analyse it with you, see what we can find." She said looking at John.

Though her face was monotone, John could tell by her eyes she was happy to see him again.

"So if it can totally fuck up a Triple-Eight what is it?" John asked looking from Cameron to Derek, Danny then to his mother. "Some sort of… Anti-Terminator, Terminator?"

Derek looked down to the floor, a machine built to kill humans was bad enough, a machine built to destroy other machines was much worse, it made it all the better at killing humans.

"This is bad." Was all Derek said. "So what happened exactly?" He looked towards Sarah, who had visibly calmed.

"From what we were told by a receptionist…"

Derek interrupted again.

"A receptionist?"

"Yeah, she was knocked unconscious and awoke as we got to her desk. Cameron asked her some questions, and we found out that it was a woman who came in, asked about an employee, shot some security guys then knocked her out, from then on to leaving, the machine went all over the building killed everyone else and destroyed a Triple-Eight." Sarah told him.

"And then after that. The metal killed the receptionist?" he asked chuckling darkly as he looked towards Cameron.

"No I gave the woman the false assumption that I and Sarah were extra security and told her to leave until it was safe." Cameron stated looking at Derek with unblinking eyes.

Derek turned to look at Sarah who nodded.

John smiled, he was proud of Cameron, he knew killing was what she was built for, but for her not too and to let someone live was a great step for her, again he was proud.

Cameron saw his smile from her peripheral vision, internally she smiled.

'_I was correct, John is happy that I didn't kill her.'_ She allowed herself an ever so small smile.

Derek said nothing but groaned, the room was quiet for a few moments before Cameron turned to look at John.

"John would you look at the information on the Triple-Eights CPU and the Camera footage on this disk? I will go bring in the remains of the Triple-Eight." Cameron asked him as she removed the chip and the disk from her jacket and gave them to him.

"Yeah sure." He said taking them and walked towards his room as Cameron walked outside to get the Triple-Eight.

Sarah, Derek and Danny had watched them, still in silence, barely moving a muscle then Sarah stretched.

"Well Danny, I'll let you get some sleep. Will the couch be okay?" she asked.

Danny turned to look at her and smiled.

'_God he does look like his father' _Sarah thought to herself.

"Thank you Sarah, the couch will be fine." Danny said as Sarah helped him up.

"Actually we should get that bullet out of your leg. Derek go get the medical kit." She ordered him as she helped Danny to the couch, with nothing better to do and the fact he didn't want to get punched again, Derek did as he was told and walked to get the Med-Kit.

Sarah helped Danny down onto the couch, and propped his leg up onto the coffee table.

"Sarah listen, if they know I'm still alive." Danny groaned a little in pain as Sarah lifted his leg.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure they're safe. We'll make sure, I promise." She smiled at him. Like his father, thinking of others.

"Thanks. Thanks Sarah." Danny panted softly as Derek finally came up to them with the medical kit.

"You can thank me when we get this bullet out of you, and get your family safe." Sarah gave Danny a small smile as she took the medical kit from Derek, she took out a piece of wood and passed it to Danny. "Bite on this, getting the bullet out is gunna sting like a bitch"

* * *

Cameron came in to the sound of muffled yelling on pain, the Triple-Eight had been covered over with a rug, she turned to see Danny Dyson biting down hard on a piece of wood as Sarah rooted around in his leg for the bullet, Cameron tilted her head and walked out to the shed, what she was to do next would have to be quick, and discreet.

Cameron walked into the shed dumping the two halves of the machine and pulled out her switchblade, flicking out the blade the began to skin the machine, dragging the blade across the biological sheath and tore it from the endoskeleton, it was then she realised the true extent of the damage, a lot of the endoskeleton was dented buckling under strain.

Even she began to wonder how she had survived her encounter with this new Cyborg.

"I'm faster" she told herself. She was faster, the machine was durable, strong, fast and flexible, but she was more agile, she was faster and she was most definitely more flexible

'_As John Connor will find out one day' _ Cameron thought dirtily. She blinked and looked straight ahead. Where had that thought come from she shook her head and continued skinning the machine. She had yet to start creating the Hyper Alloy ammunition, thankfully this machine and it's damaged parts would be used to make the ammo instead of her good conditioned spares.

She removed the final piece of skin from the Endoskeleton, she'd have to ask John if she could hide the piece in his room, she looked back, then put her hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out her cell phone and rang John's number, she hadn't waited long when he answer Cameron put in her security code.

"Yeah Cameron?" John asked curiously

"John, I would like to ask if I could hide the pieces of this endoskeleton in your room."

"Why mine and not yours?" he asked curiously. Cameron had thought of this prior to asking him

"Sarah and Derek are less likely to go through your room than they are mine, if I could hide them somewhere until I use them to make the hyperalloy rounds. Please John" Cameron asked, her voice turning much softer and much more emotional and feminine as she said her last two words.

John had almost melted when he heard her voice, so soft and so tender.

"Ugh yeah sure, if you can find a place go ahead." He said thankful Cameron couldn't see his flustered cheeks.

Cameron smiled happily. "Thank you John."

"You're welcome babe, ugh Cameron" he said slipping up as his mouth spoke before he thought of it, she could almost feel him blush through the phone.

"I'll repay you…. Baby" she smirked and hung up, now all she had to do now, was get the pieces past Sarah and Derek.

Cameron acted quickly, she wrapped the parts into the rug and tucked it under her arm, the parts were secured. She turned and walked into the house. Inside Sarah had finished pulling out the bullet and Danny had finally fallen asleep, Derek sat on a single chair and watched TV.

Cameron didn't make eye contact and she made her way towards the stairs, she'd nearly made it when.

"Tin Miss, where you going with that rug?" Sarah asked from behind. Cameron thought quickly as she turned to look at Sarah looked at her from the living room, Derek turned to look at her too.

"This rug belonged to John, I was returning it, then seeing if he had found anything from either the CPU or the security footage" Cameron lied in reply. "The Triple-Eight has been disposed of" she finished.

Sarah nodded slowly, she didn't trust Cameron, but let it slide, for now. Sarah turned around to sit back down allowing Cameron to walk upstairs.

"You don't actually believe it do you?" Derek asked irritated.

"Of course not, she's up to something, and I don't like it" Sarah grumbled then looked back at the TV.

Cameron knocked on John's door, she'd heard what Derek and Sarah had said, enhanced hearing had its bonuses, she heard John call her in then moved opened the door. John was at his desk analysing the Security footage.

"Is that the skeleton?" he asked. Cameron nodded. "Put it on the bed, it's okay" he smiled, Cameron did so.

"I've been thinking" John spoke up without looking away, Cameron looked at him curiously. "Mom wouldn't like to know you're keeping spare part right?" he asked.

"That's true" Cameron replied a little sadly mixed with annoyance.

"Then she'd hate that you're making bullets from them, so. If you wanted, you could make them in here, I could set up a small table, we could get the things you need, I wouldn't mind, I'd enjoy the company" he smiled at her.

Cameron felt incredibly warm all of a sudden, what John was asking of her was more than she'd expect, not only would she be working on aiding the Connors … and Derek, in protecting John with superior ammunition, she'd also be spending time in close proximity to John, as Sarah had said previous it was a win-win scenario.

"Thank you John, I'd love too." She beamed at him, her face lighting up with joyful life as she walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly on the lips, then held it.

John moaned into the kiss putting his arms around her neck too, they'd missed contact with one another, missed the feel the other, missed the scent of the other, and it'd only been a few hours.

John was the first to break away.

"I missed you" he smiled softly and stroked her left cheek.

"I missed you too baby" she said in a soft voice, she had decided to use pet names too, it's what couples did. John smiled at her, his other hand gently stroking the back of her head.

The two gazed into each other's eyes, just admiring the other's presence and being.

"I love you so much John" Cameron said lovingly before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his again, her hands moving to either side of his face and held him tenderly.

The couple moaned into the sweet loving kiss before breaking away reluctantly, they had work to do.

"So what have you found?" she asked as John turned to look back at his laptop.

"It seems the employees never left the building, they perimeter. Must have had accommodation in the complex somewhere." John told her, Cameron was intrigued slightly.

"How can you tell John?" she asked curiously.

"Look here" he pointed to the screen which now showed a "normal day" at a late hour. "The employees go outside the building, these are scientists and professors and what not right?..." he looks at Cameron, she nods her head slowly. " right now, they are picked up by this bus or tram or whatever and are transported away from the camera, yet it's going in the wrong direction from the exit." John explained.

Cameron tilted her head a little.

"So these humans are never outside the perimeter, and are most likely always under watch." She realised speaking out loud, John nodded in reply.

'_How cruel humans can be.' _She thought to herself. She had once said Machines weren't design to be cruel, but she realised she hadn't counted Skynet, especially during early years in the war, a time she had heard about from Future John.

"Okay, now then. Let's skip to last night." John said as he made the imagery fast forward. "There." He said as he stopped the video, revealing yesterday's date, the time past about ten minutes past eleven. "The outside camera picked up a vehicle at the check point. That's probably the Machine" he guessed.

John allowed the video to play, he watched as the car pulled up outside, Cameron noted how it was done the same way she had done. They watched as a woman got out and walked into the lobby.

"Okay switch cameras, set date and time" he mumbled to himself as he did so on his laptop, the new image, one from inside the lobby showed the woman walking in. "Here she comes" John said quietly, he turned around and looked at Cameron. "Pull up a chair or something if you like" he smiled at her.

Cameron looked at him letting what he said process then smiled back.

'_He takes me into consideration' _ She smiled at the thought and looked around, there was nothing. John noticed this too.

"Well you could sit in my lap" he said with a blush, Cameron blushed a little bit too and tilted her head.

"John I may look light, but I am much heavier than you are, the weight of my endoskeleton could crush your legs, but thank you none the less" she smiled, leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"yeah well." He had an idea. "Why don't we lay on my bed and watch it?" he smiled

**SITUATION – QUESTION COULD BE USED WITH HUMOROUS REPLY**

"**ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME INTO BED JOHN?" **

Cameron smiled a little internally at her CPUs analysis of the situation and his question, and went with it.

"Not that far into our relationship and you're already trying to get me into bed John." She said in a deadpan tone. John's skin went very white as his cheeks burned red.

"No Cam, no, I was just…" he stammered in panic then stopped when he saw Cameron's mouth twitch into a smug smile.

"I fooled you." She smiled happily. She watched as numerous emotions came over John's face. Shock, amazement then joy.

"Yeah, you got me" he smiled a blush still on his face.

Cameron leaned over him and unplugged his laptop before taking it to bed, John watched her, sure that Cameron was shaking her hips a little more with each step, she bent down and plugged his laptop into a socket beside his bed then sat on his bed, her back resting against the headboard, she smiled at John, the laptop resting on her lap and patted the bed next to her.

John smirked then got up pushing his chair into his desk and walked to her, he crawled from the foot of the bed to right next to her where he turned around and sat down like she was, she moved the laptop so it rested on half of her lap and half of John's.

John resumed play of the footage, the echoing sound of footsteps came from the laptop's speakers. They watched as the women stepped up to the receptionist.

"I'm here to find Robert Taylor, tell him I'm an old friend" the CCTV footage barely picked up.

John thought to himself. _'Robert Taylor?' _He'd ask Danny about him later, maybe he knew who it was.

On the laptop screen the Terminatrix emptied four rounds at close range with a pistol and had already thrown the receptionist against the wall, they watched as the security doors slammed shut over the entrance and the Cyborg tear open a hole as if tearing cardboard.

"That explains the hole in the wall" Cameron point out, out loud. John glanced at her he didn't both changing the camera as he saw multiple Security officers storm into the lobby from the elevators and open fire immediately as a car came into shot spun around and killed a few guards immediately.

"This machine seems much deadlier with weapons than it is at hand to hand" Cameron said to John without turning her eyes away.

"Yeah, that'd explain why she had a hard time dealing with you, you're pretty adept at hand to hand fighting with Terminators now" John smiled feeling a little pride in his girl for being so tough.

Cameron turned and smiled back to him. "Thank you John." She turned her gaze back to the screen, the officers were dead as the woman went upstairs.

"John, could you select the 15th floor camera into one of the rooms please?" she requested, John looked at her curious for moment but did as he was told.

"Sure just give me a sec." he asked as he unselected the camera footage, he scrolled down the options of camera until he got to one on the 15th floor. "Okay. Here we are"

He pressed play seeing nothing, John fast forwarded and watched as a man opened the security doors with and close them behind himself before standing off to the side, John watched curiously, Cameron recognised even from the angle that the man was the Triple-Eight now laid across the bed in pieces at their feet.

Seconds later the doors burst open and the Triple-Eight attacked. John and Cameron were surprised and somewhat in awe of the fight.

"Now this is what wrestling should be like" John joked, but felt it wasn't really appropriate as soon as the words left his mouth, he glanced over to Cameron who was smirking and looking at him from the corner of her eye.

The battle between the two machines raged on and ended as Cameron had found the machine.

"God damn." John said breathlessly.

"This Machine seems to have an advanced CPU. Similar to myself." Cameron commented as she looked to John.

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"The Machine was extra brutal to the Triple-Eight, it could have been left torn in half, it was no longer a threat, yet she continued with its Termination." She pointed out. "It removed its weapons which in retrospect were not restricting it combat effectiveness."

John slowly nodded in understanding.

"It felt materialistic towards its weapons" he commented.

"Yes, like I do with my Glock and had done with my old purple jacket" her voice became saddened as she mentioned her jacket, it had been lost in the fire from their old house.

John leaned into, resting his head on her shoulder and nuzzled into her, Cameron broke from her sad stupor and looked at him trying to be cute, and succeeding she thought.

"Thank you John" she smiled moving him away from her shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

John thought for a moment, perhaps he could sneak a look at her jacket, see her size, then look around somewhere in the city for another one. It'd be a nice present for her, show her that he really cares.

John and Cameron turned their attention back to the laptop as John changed to what had happened on the 16th floor, the destruction caused, John felt ill.

"I've never seen a Machine do so much damage, not even the 1000 series that came after me." John was quiet as he spoke. "Not even Cromartie was this … this…" John tried to find a word for what he was thinking.

"Brutal? Murderous?" Cameron offered.

"Yeah." John sighed. "Mom once told me, back when my dad was with her, protecting her, he got arrested and they both taken to the police station. The T-800 came after her killed everyone, this. This makes me think of that." John said coldly. Cameron felt sorry for John, his life was based on running, running from her kind, the Machines, from Skynet.

"I'll protect you John. I promise" Cameron kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Thank you." He began then decided to change the subject, not one to have someone feel pity for him. Not that he though Cameron was pitying him. "So, was it the same Machine?" he asked.

Cameron scrunched up her brow and looked at the screen.

"I'm not sure, there was no good shots of its face."

John smirked and pulled the CPU from his pocket.

"But I know who did get a good look at it." he said smugly. Cameron smiled.

John removed the disk from the laptop placing it back into the small case Cameron had placed it in when retrieving it. He looked over the CPU in his hand and sighed. He'd only done this a few times, he wasn't all that confident.

"I'll help you John, I always will" Cameron reassured him caringly. John felt better after hearing that and slid the CPU into the port of his laptop, just in case the machine was more active that it should be he removed his connection from the internet.

Cameron aided John ensuring they could activate the CPU enough without the Machine consciousness within to awaken or activate.

For hours they looked over where the machine had been, what it had done, it's mission and finally, it's end. John reversed some footage and stopped at a close up of the Terminatrix's damage face.

"Damn. She got fucked up" John commented. Cameron said nothing. "That the same one?" he asked.

Cameron examined the damaged face and compared it to what she had faced herself.

"It appears to be, yes." Cameron finally commented. John nodded a small sense of relief overcoming him.

"At least that means there is just one, and not more, so that's some good news." John commented, but really his relief was only small, this Anti-Terminator Cyborg was out there.

"Yes. That's good news" Cameron echoed. "From the damage it may take time for it to go back outside," Cameron looked at John. "It won't be able to walk amongst humans without revealing itself for what it is."

John's blinked in surprise, she was right. "That gives us some time to prepare for if we ever come across it again." He smirked.

Suddenly Cameron's face went blank, expressionless, her eyes darted to the Triple-Eight, then back to John.

"Someone is coming" she told urgency in her voice.

John unplugged his laptop, grabbed it and got up.

"Quickly hide the Endoskeleton under my bed as best you can." John whispered with the same more urgency. Cameron nodded, grabbing the wrapped up rug laid it under John's bed, a possible scenario occurred in her CPU, she unrolled the rug and pulled it out leaving the skeleton under the bed and laid the rug across his floor neatly.

John was sat at his desk laptop infront of him just as the door was beginning to open. John acted quickly.

"Hey Cameron could you pass me my laptop charger please?" he asked, the door opened it was Sarah.

"Of course John" Cameron replied in monotone going to the side of his bed and grabbing the charger, plugged it and brought it to him.

"Thanks" he grumbled half-heartedly. He knew this was how he had been treating her, and knowing what he did now, it was hurting his heart and soul.

"You find anything?" Sarah asked. John leaned back in his chair and groaned, rubbing his eyes in fake exasperation.

"Yeah." He groaned the reply then yawned. "Cameron verifies it's the same machine that was at Hamburg's place."

Sarah nodded slowly, not good news to her.

"Then it must be pretty damn strong." She noted.

"Yeah, from what we saw she literally beat the hell out of it, she was damaged prior to the fight…" John began to explain.

"But from what we saw the damage was cosmetic only to her biological sheath and not her endoskeleton, most likely from the fire fight between itself and the security forces of the building" Cameron interjected.

"Yeah." John said in a droning voice his eyes looking at Cameron before looking back to his mother. "But otherwise the Machine went into the fight undamaged and left the fight in more or less the same state, maybe less sheath though from the fight." John shrugged a little, he'd made his point.

"Great." Sarah groaned rubbing the temple of her head. She looked to Cameron. "You said you'd make some special ammunition." Sarah reminded Cameron.

"I have not forgotten Sarah, I have not yet started, I am planning to start soon however" Cameron informed the older Connor who nodded slowly.

"Will it work?" she asked.

"Only one way to find out" Cameron pointed out.

* * *

Riley hadn't heard from Jesse in a while, she was growing worried, had something happened? Had she done something wrong? Worse. Had she found out it wasn't her ringing her before? Riley was internally panicking. So many possibilities and the result would be in her beating, if not worse.

"I can't live like this, I can't." she told herself timidly.

Here she was sat in her room on a Sunday afternoon, tomorrow she'd go to school, and she'd meet THEM again. John and the Metal. Maybe. Maybe they'd help her. Give her some protection, advice at least.

"The Metal." Riley groaned, she'd just remembered her little promise to IT. Morris. She'd have to try and hook up with Morris during school hours, if she succeeded he wanted to go on dates, Jesse could be watching. That'd be bad, she'd ask question. She'd find out. Then Riley would be in deep trouble.

"I need a new life" she sighed sadly, her life was becoming more and more complicated. She closed her eyes and laid back on her bed. Her mind wrestled with all different thoughts. Plans and possibilities. She looked deeper into her situation.

Fact 1 – She was from the future had no real family. None that would know her.

Fact 2 – She'd not only failed her mission but had been compromised. Her target knew the truth and had dumped her.

Fact 3 – her "boss" was a nuts Australian woman who would beat her to an inch of her life if not just plain kill her if she knew she herself had failed.

Fact 4 – The Machine wanted to get a Hispanic Boy of its back, if she successfully seduced him, he'd want to take her out on dates. This could further get her into trouble if Jesse found out.

But Fact 5 – She had the word of John Connor he'd protect her if she did gave information from her boss to him.

That could be her way out. She knew it was, again Connor was her life line, he was the answer as he always had been, just in a different way. If she did as she was told, and thought on her feet, she could get out of her bas situation in one piece.

But first she'd see how things go at school, Jesse would make her move, then she'd tell John, see what he said about it, then maybe she could twist his own plan for her benefit. She didn't survive in the wastes of Post Judgement Day by being stupid after all.

"Sure I can make this work for me" she smirked to herself.

"Riley!" Called a voice from downstairs. "Dinner!" it was her foster father Aaron.

"Coming!" she called back, she got off her bed and walked down the stairs.

Dinner had been uneventful. Byron and Gina her foster siblings, hadn't been up too much this weekend, doing the things they normally did, things she wished she could do. Play with friends, talk about things that really didn't matter in the long run. Dreams of the future.

Byron was the youngest of himself, Gina and Riley. He was 9 years old, short brown hair, cute looking kid she guessed, he was sweet, kind and considerate.

'_If only he was six years older' _Riley groaned.

Byron wanted to be a fireman, when she and Byron talked he would paint this romantic image of heroic firemen saving damsels in distress from "ginormous" buildings that were on fire. It was cute.

Gina was a little older, in between Byron's and Riley's age. She was 13 years old, long black hair like her mother's, and pale brown eyes, a nice combination. She wanted to go into fashion! Wear nice clothes go to exotic places. Earn lots of money, buy her father and mother a nice expensive car. Buy Byron his own fire truck. She even said she'd buy Riley something.

'_If only…' _Riley thought to herself.

Riley had begun to feel at home with these people, these strange but loving people, Aaron was doing well with his job as a "jack of all trades" as he called it, he did plumbing, electrical work, brick work, wood work. Riley guessed if she asked if he knew how space rockets worked he'd say he did, then look it up on the internet.

"Thanks for dinner" Riley said nicely to her foster Mother, Susan. Susan was a sweet lady, she was a Nurse at the Hospital, she loved people and loved kids.

"You're welcome Riley dear. Got any plans for this evening?" she asked kindly.

"Not really, I'm kind of tired." She said yawning. Aaron looked at Riley and frowned sadly.

"You sure? I was planning on taking us all to the Theatre, get some popcorn, soda see a movie or something. You not interested?" he asked.

Riley thought it over, she had nothing to do and her joy was becoming much more limited. She could end up dead if everything fucked up for her.

"Actually sure, why not?" she smiled. "What are we going to go see?" she asked.

"Twilight" Gina replied.

'_Oh joy…' _Riley thought.

* * *

Jesse had kept herself quiet, she'd allow Riley some peace and quiet to get over what happened the other day. It's not every day you nearly get killed by metal, well not in this time. She'd been looking around on the internet for new things, walking down the streets of the city for inspiration, but right now. She was sitting at her favourite café' sipping a creamy coffee waiting for Derek whom as always was late.

'_Perhaps a romantic restaurant meal?... No too showy, maybe a similar idea though, toned down a bit' _she thought.

"Hey sorry I'm late" Derek said as he sat down on the chair opposite her.

"As usual" Jesse smirked before taking another sip of coffee. "Got anything to tell me?" she asked.

"Yeah, there's a new Metal in the city" Derek grumbled.

"Another one. Bollocks. Any idea what it's doing?" Jesse asked, more metal meant more problems from the resistance.

"Killed a lot of people in a computer company. Wasted a Triple-Eight. Sarah and John's Metal went to the place to get some computer whiz who's dad is an acquaintance of Sarah's. So Sarah went to go get him. Seems this metal. Female based Metal, got their first." Derek explained what he knew.

"Female based." She grumbled, female chassis machines weren't common she could probably name only Cameron that she knew of, but she'd heard stories of Machine 'women' from other camps.

"What's worse is The Metal has fought this new one, and says it's new, new model." Derek told her darkly, this got Jesse's attention better.

"A new model. As if the fuckin' Triple-Eights weren't bad enough. Mission? Who sent it?" she asked, Derek shrugged in reply.

"If you're asking me, I'm not sure. On the one hand, if fought Connor's machine, that makes it against us, on the other hand it wasted a load of people in a science building who, as the guy Sarah saved said are working on making A.I. Which would suggest our team." Derek shrugged.

'_Or it could be the OTHER faction' _she thought grimly. "Right. Other than that anything else?" she asked hoping for some good news.

"Yeah" Derek said suddenly looking very smug. "I think John was thinking of breaking up with Riley after the Triple-Eight attack, but I talked him out of it, told him how lonely he could be, how insane he could go with no woman there to comfort him."

"Like a true gentlemen eh Reese?" Jesse replied jokingly. "Not bad, good work. I'm just thinking of something for Riley and John to do, you got any ideas?"

"I don't know, dinner, movie, the classic kid shit the today" he shrugged.

Jesse licked her teeth under her lips as she thought. "I was thinking dinner, movie could be good too I guess. Night clubs are about out of it I think. I should read more romance novels"

"Yeah you do that." Derek chuckled. "I'm gunna go get a coffee" he stood up and walked inside the café.

Jesse rolled her jaw in thought, she'd leave Riley a text later to tell her to ask John about some lunch, possibly skip school, it wasn't beyond her to do something like that, she was a good puppet, did as she was told. And Plan B fails, there was always Plan A.

* * *

In her apartment The Terminatrix sat infront of her laptop, a cable running from the underside of the back of her head near where a human's neck meets the back of the head. Her CPU had been searching the entirety of the internet for John Connor. All she had found thus far was the incident years ago about the destruction of Cyberdyne and his apparent death in a bank vault in 1999, with two other females, one possibly his mother, the other. Unknown.

'_Girlfriend maybe, or resistance fighter' _she thought. There was only one picture of the incident, and she could barely make out Connor's face let alone anyone else's.

'_That's the 90s for you…' _ she grumbled. But she knew he was alive, she'd tasted his blood, gotten his DNA, he was here in this city somewhere. There was a knock at the door, the Terminatrix paused her search and removed the cable from her head, a small shielding slid over the insert point, protecting it.

"Hello?" she called.

"Ugh. Is this Number 69?" a young voice came out.

"What does it say on the door?" The Terminatrix asked, slightly annoyed at human beings for being so dense some times.

"Ugh…" the teen voice called. "69ers' Are great." He said almost reluctantly.

"What?" she yelled out. _'Fucking kids' _she groaned closing her good eye and stood up walking over her coffee table for her wallet and grabbed her money. "Just a sec." she called out, she slid an eye patch over her eye and a small medical mask over her face and walked over to the door then opened it, meeting a rather spotty teenager. The same one who had been at the Connor's residence the other day.

"Hot and Spicy Pepperoni with hot sauce" the teen said staring at her shocked and confused.

"I've had surgery on my right eye and I've got a cold." She stated as her cover the teen nodded, she reached out with her single gloved hand and took, he looked at the gloved hand. "I'm also a fan of Michael Jackson" not entirely a lie.

The teen nodded as she took the pizza box and various other boxes as well she'd ordered.

"That's 38 dollars and 50 cense please" he asked nicely, the machine gave him the money and closed the door. The boy turned and walked away when the door flung open again

"Just a second" The Terminatrix called out suddenly and commandingly. The teen stopped dead in his tracks. "Turn around" she demanded, he did so. She looked him over. "Christopher Chain?" she asked.

"Ugh yeah. How'd you know?" he asked scared.

"Old friend of the family." She lied. "You're about 16 now right?" she asked.

"Yeah" he answered.

"What school do you go to? She asked curiously.

"Campo de Cahuenga High School. Why?" he asked still scared.

"No Reason." She smiled under mask. "Just checking up on how you're doing, tell your mom Alex says hi" she winked at him with her uncovered eye and closed the door.

She picked up her pizza boxes and walked to her laptop.

**CHRISTOPER CHAIN.**

**RANK – MAJOR.**

**LOYALIST TO JOHN CONNOR.**

**LEG SEVERED BY EXPLOSION - JULY 9****TH**** 2031**

If she was correct. Connor had jumped through time, he'd be about Chris' age.

'_It's better than looking around aimlessly' _ she told herself. When her organics had regenerated more sufficiently she'd go looking into the school. Perhaps she'd find Connor. If not. Chris would always be a good target.

She sat down at her laptop and plugged the cable back into her head, she hacked into the school's systems and looked up the multiple students, knowing he'd have an alias, The Terminatrix had to search via picture. Out of all the students. A maximum of 23 had no picture to their name.

**Possible targets:**

**Cheri Westin **

**Mike Donovin**

**Morris Taheda**

**John Baum**

**Cameron Baum**

**Alex Cross**

**Stephanie Cross.**

**John Malcovich**

**Amanda Hugenkiss**

**Philip Me 'Kraken**

'_Seriously, do some parents not think when given their children name?' _The Terminatrix groaned as the list went on. However separating the male names from the female names, she found her search would be easier. Well it was somewhere to start. Schools, if not this one then another one.

Thankfully, she had an in depth skeletal recognition of John Connor. She'd seen him in the future. If she found his younger self, she'd know.

She'd know.

* * *

Jason's Notes:

Hey everyone, sorry if this chapter isn't so exciting, I wanted a cool moment after those last two action packed chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the others. This story is still nowhere near done. I am really excited about what is to come. I hope you all are too.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Near Death Experience. John's Everything.

* * *

Monday Once more. The start of a new week of pointless school. John groaned as his mind drifted back into consciousness, his mind wrapped around what had transpired during the week. The Triple Eight at Tech-Noir, the ending of his relationship with Riley, and the start of a new one with Cameron, he smiled softly at the thought.

It was then John felt his bed was sinking near his legs, a weight was being put onto it, Cameron.

"Good morning" he called without turning around.

"Good morning John." Came Cameron's voice, sweet and alive, the voice she used for John. Her 'John voice' as she had called it, because only he could make the Tin-Miss feel like she'd found her heart.

"What time is it?" he asked sleepily as he rolled over to look at her finding her pretty and pristine.

"It's quarter past 6 John." She replied smiling at him lovingly.

John laid on his back looking up to the ceiling thinking about nothing intensely, he rubbed his eyes with the bottom of his hands then sat up slowly.

"We've got school right?" he asked but already knew the answer.

Cameron tilted her head a little in confusion.

"Yes John, it is Monday, school curriculum says students must attend school on weekdays except for any national or seasonal holiday" Cameron tilted her head back the right way and smiled at him.

"Yeah guessed as much" John said sleepily, it was then he noticed Cameron was suddenly frowning at him. "Cam what's wrong?" he asked, suddenly awake and concerned about his girlfriend.

"At school." Cameron began, John was curious, what about school? "I won't be able to kiss you." She said, John smiled softly, she could be so innocent.

"Because of our cover, I know" he said a little sadly himself. "But hey maybe we can sneak some in away from everyone." He suggested half-jokingly.

"Oh, that's a good idea John" Cameron said smiling once more.

'_John is taking our relationship seriously, he wants to kiss me at school to, he loves me' _Cameron thought to herself then immediately crawled over to John and pressed her lips to him which he lovingly returned.

'_This is one way to wake up in the morning' _John thought happily enjoying the satisfying feel of his girlfriend's lips upon his, Cameron moved her right hand and cupped John's cheek lovingly as the kiss continued.

The two reluctantly broke the kiss but smiled at one another.

"Great way to start the day" John commented before pecking Cameron gently on the lips.

"What is?" she asked tilting her head curiously.

"Waking up and finding a beautiful girl in the room" he smiled at her. Cameron smiled in return, then frowned a little at a thought.

"You normally don't like me watching you in your sleep. What has changed?" she asks. She sees John sigh a little sadly then look up to her eyes apologetically.

"We did." The right side of his mouth lifted into a smile. "Or rather I did." Cameron blinks, her head is still tilted. "I treated you bad for a long time, and all that time, I." John pauses momentarily. "I didn't realised what, or rather who I had infront of me for so long, I treated you like an object to be used, I pushed you away, then, I changed."

Cameron tilts her head back straight and smiled at him once more.

His whole mouth turned into a small smile. "You can watch me all you like, because I know now, you're looking out for me, thank you. I don't say it a lot if at all, but thank you"

John reached out suddenly wrapping his arms around her and held her in a tight loving embrace, mumbling 'thanks you' into her neck, Cameron returned the embrace unaware a few tears were also running down her cheek.

* * *

While John was in the shower Cameron was sitting at the dining table packing their equipment for school downstairs. Sarah was cooking pancakes, as usual, and Derek was sipping coffee and reading a newspaper at the end of the table, Danny is still asleep. The room was quiet other than the flicking of paper, the sound of sizzling and burning pancakes, and the gentle efficient rearranging or school books and utensils in bags and the soft snoring of Danny.

John comes down the stairs and notices the silence.

"Someone die in here?" John asks jokingly. Cameron looks up to him then looks around.

"I detect that there are four living organisms in the area, including yourself, no one is dead John" Cameron looks at him curiously.

"No Cam I meant it's really quiet, people are normally quiet at funerals, when someone has died." John explains as he walked over to the table.

Cameron thinks about it for a moment, then smiles a little. "Thank you for explaining"

John sits down on a chair opposite Cameron and stretches, the sound of his stiff joints popping add to the small noises in the silence.

"Got any plans for today John?" Sarah asks nonchalantly as she cooks, John turns to look at her and shrugs.

"Not really, school, home, maybe I'll think of something later" he shrugged Sarah turned around and placed the pancakes infront of him. "Thanks mom".

Derek looks over the top of his paper and watches with disgust as John offers Cameron a pancake silently, to which she politely declines with a smile and a shake of the head.

'_Disgusting. Saviour of mankind and he's treating a tool like a person.' _ Derek thought angrily, the mere notion of picturing machines as people was enough to make him ill. Thankfully, more for his own safety he said nothing, he wasn't in the mood for a fight, not yet anyway, too early in the morning.

'_Jesse's right, the Machine is bad for John, got him wrapped around it's fucking little finger.' _ Derek was mentally riling himself up, in his eyes the Machine, the Cyborg had to go, it was too much of a threat, it could ruin the future if it were to continue existing, continued to function. They had to get rid of it; him, Jesse and Riley.

There is a sudden bang in the living room, Cameron is immediately up, Derek turns his head and Sarah turns immediately to the noise, there is a quiet groan before a figure stands up.

"I'm okay" Danny says as he rubs his back, "I rolled over in my sleep and fell off. Sorry." Danny apologises, the dark skinned man gets up slowly, placing both hands on his back and pushes while bending back, his stiff back cracks. "My leg feel a lot better now. Thanks again Sarah" he smiled and walked over to the table.

"You're welcome Danny" Sarah says kindly and placed another plate on the table.

Danny sits down and starts to eat, Sarah turns around not seeing Danny pause, look at the pancakes then look at John whom is looking back at him smirking sadly along with Cameron who watches with an emotionless face, Danny continues to eat.

The silence continues, John continues to eat, Cameron watches him, Danny eats reluctantly, Derek wolfs down his pancakes.

"Hey Danny." John says suddenly drawing the man's attention, thankful to keep his mind off the pancakes. "Who's Robert Taylor?" John asks

"Why?" Danny asks curiously. Suddenly everyone turns to look at him.

"That Machine asked the receptionist she was looking for him." John says.

Everyone notices Danny's expression become horrified, his eyes open wide his fork drops from his hand and clatter to the floor.

"That's my name." Danny says, he gets curious looks, he explains. "When they pulled me into the company they gave me a false name, false history everything. So no one could track me, no one would come looking for me. I think they did it with everyone, but again I'm not sure."

"So the Machine was looking for you. Know why?" John asks.

"I damn well do!" Derek blurts out now lowering his paper and stands up abruptly. "It's Skynet. Skynet wants Danny alive or something, to make sure he could finish building it." Derek goes for his pistol, Sarah comes up behind him, twists his arm behind his back and takes the Beretta.

"Then why kill everyone else?" John asks. A Good question. "if this Machine was Skynet's, then it wouldn't kill everyone. Would it?"

"Not unless they were of unimportance" Cameron chips in. John sighs. Cameron frowns.

'_Not helpful' _ she realises a bit too late. Danny looks at her for a moment, remembering what she is.

"Cameron right?" he asks, Cameron looks at him and nods a yes. "I have a question"

"Yes?" she asks, pure curiosity in her voice.

"Am I in this future of yours?" he asks.

Cameron blinks once then stares as her CPU scans for the information.

**DANNY DYSON … POSSIBLE ALIAS. ROBERT TAYLOR….**

**SEARCHING….**

**ROBERT ALEX TAYLOR**

**RANK – PRIVATE**

**STATUS: TERMINATED.**

Cameron had found 'a' Robert Taylor, but the man was different from Danny, he was younger, he had longer hair, and more noticeable he was white.

"I have nothing on file, there is a Robert Taylor, but it's not you." Cameron informs him, Danny is unmoved.

"It could be me." He argues.

"He's white" Cameron replies ending the argument there and then, John sniggers.

"Okay it aint me." Danny concedes.

* * *

Later John and Cameron get up from their seats, and set off for school.

Once a fair distance away John turns to look at Cameron.

"You see anybody we know in the area?" he asks her seriously.

Cameron scans the area around them briefly then looks at him.

"No…" before she can say more John puts his arms around her and presses his lips to her's and moans into the kiss, Cameron doesn't respond for a second or two, surprised, then more than happily returns the gesture, they hold their kiss for a few second before breaking away.

"Sorry." John smiled, Cameron detected he was lying, he wasn't sorry, and she didn't care.  
"I just had to do it."

Cameron smiles in return and pecks him gently on the lips.

'_John adores our closeness. This is better than any outcome I could have calculated' _Cameron smiles lovingly at John and hugs him briefly, a hug he happily returns. However soon enough they continue walking to school.

"Okay, we have to meet up with Riley at some point today." John told Cameron as they neared the school, Cameron frowned, she'd been enjoying not having to see Riley.

"Must we?" she asked.

"Yeah, we need to find out if anything has happened from this Jesse Flores, so we need to see her today." John told her.

"If she comes in" Cameron added, still not happy about seeing the 'bitch-whore'

John gave her a brief look then looked ahead to the school. "Well we'll find out soon enough".

Homeroom. John, Cameron and Riley sit in their seats along with the other students. Mr Henrikson, sits at his desk, register in his hand.

"Good morning children." He says enthusiastically.

"someone had a good weekend." John mumbled quietly, Cameron looked at John curiously, then to Henrikson. "He seems overly happy" John explains, noticing her confusion from the corner of his eyes.

"Time for Roll Call." He says still enthusiastic and happy.

"You are right" Cameron whispers back, Mr Henrikson was a good teacher as far as she could tell, fairly intelligent for a human of his age, he normally greeted his students nice enough but today he was positively beaming. "Perhaps was depressed and has cheered up at thought of suicide" Cameron suggests quietly.

John looks at her confused. "What?"

"I watch a lot of cable TV at night. I don't sleep" Cameron explains. John is satisfied with this answer.

"At least Riley is here" John quietly comments.

"Yes" Cameron whispers back. Henrikson calls her name. "Yes sir" she calls out indicating she is present.

"Here" John calls out as his name is read out.

"Where shall we interrogate her?" Cameron asks. The mere thought of interrogating Riley makes her feel warm. In truth the mere thought of her hitting Riley makes her feel warm.

"During break, or lunch I guess." John says. "And it's not an interrogation, we're collecting any information she's got for us, besides if she lies, you'll know" he smirks and winks at her.

Cameron smiles. _'I am highly valued.' _Her CPU is giving her a strong sense of positive feedback.

As first period progressed, Cameron put a larger percentage of her CPU into analysing her existence, she could easily use a small 5% CPU capacity to pay attention to the teacher and answer questions. She thought about her creation. The TOK-715. A small framed light weight –by comparison to other machines- infiltrator designed to interrogate and assume the personality of; Private Allison Young.

She did her interrogation well, analysed her behaviour, the knowledge she had, all for her main mission. To Terminate John Connor then place his severed head on a spike. Allison had served her purpose, information and identity. And then was Terminated. Cameron looked at her right hand, the very hand she'd used to break the girl's neck. She felt nothing for what she had done.

At least she hadn't…

Cameron infiltrated and was later captured by the resistance and later reprogrammed. That John Connor was cold, calculating, an effective strategic machine and she became his bodyguard and his confident. They would talk, or rather The General would talk and she'd listen, curious about what he had told her. His mother, his life, why she hadn't known at the time, not until it was her turn to be sent back in time.

At best she and The General were friends, or maybe he tolerated her because she looked like Allison, she didn't know, she didn't ask, she didn't care.

Younger John was different. _'My John is different' _ she corrected herself in thought. Her John was nice, caring, he had his older self's better traits, he thought of other people first before himself, but her John did it to a higher degree. Her John was more, human.

She'd gone from Protector, to friend-protector, downgraded to Protector-Annoyance, back up to friend status and now this. Girlfriend, significant other. And she felt the same.

The entire fact she could feel to such a degree was startling, her CPU was advanced, but she didn't know it, she was that advanced. And yet she didn't care. She was happy John and her were together, were in love.

When they shared a kiss, their first true kiss, Cameron vowed to never let another girl get her hands on John, they could hurt him mentally and emotionally, she'd never do that, not anymore, as little as possible at worst. No one would harm her John … No one.

* * *

Derek was riding in the car, Sarah sat next to him in the driver's seat driving along a dirt road.

"Okay. Plan?" Derek asked.

"Same as usual, we check the perimeter, check the exits move quietly, kill if we need to, get in get out." Sarah explained pure and simple.

"Things never go according to plan Sarah." Derek reminded her.

"So we'll shoot out way out, no problem." Sarah said coldly, Derek nodded then looked back at long case, weapons and body armor they'd brought with them, low grade Kevlar, should stop a standard 5.56 round and a 45 calibre bullets. And should shrug off a few 12 gauge shells, 'should' being the first main word and 'a few' being the secondary. Low grade Kevlar Derek had located on one of his lone missions for information. At least the stuff would work.

"You pack enough weapons?" he asked looking at her, he'd packed the Kevlar, she'd packed weapons.

"Trust me, I think we got enough" was all Sarah said in reply. "But I have to ask." Sarah commented slowly not taking her eyes off the path. "Wouldn't it have been smarter to bring Cameron?"

Derek looked disgusted and insulted. "We don't need the metal bitch. Once John realises it's not needed he'll get rid of it." Derek harrumphed and looked forward.

Sarah rolled her eyes but said nothing.

They were going out to check out a lead he'd picked up, a lead picked up by Jesse that is. He had told Sarah about a possible place to stake out. Possibly guarded thus why they brought weapons.

"Doing low grade robotics shit." Derek had said.

"Well we're after high grade shit" Sarah had replied.

"Rifles used to fire one shot and take a few seconds to reload Sarah, now they got about 30 rounds and fire quickly. Everything starts somewhere." Derek had argued, he'd won.

So now here they were.

"I think that's it" Derek pointed out as they came across a large warehouse. "Why does everything have to be hidden?" he asked.

"Then it'd be easy to find and blow up." Sarah quipped and stopped the car. They both got out.

"You need a new set of wheels Sarah, we should find another jeep. They're reliable and bigger. I won't feel so damn cramped" Derek complained.

"Shut up Derek, it's the cheapest I could find, I'm not into spending a lot of money okay?" she argued before opening the door behind the driver's seat and pulled out the case.  
"Come on gear up." She said as she flipped the lid open.

Derek's eyes and hand went straight for the full sized MP5 with the collapsible stock and sling.

"When'd we get this?" he looked down seeing Mossberg 500 shotguns. "And those?" he asked

"Souvenirs from Kaliba" she told him, he smirked. They had needed more weapons.

Sarah and Derek geared up low grade Kevlar vests, and knee pads. No helmets or elbow pads.

"Sorry." Derek apologised for the lack of gear.

"Better than nothing Reese" Sarah shrugged as they closed up the case and drove on further towards the building.

"So, sneak in, shoot out if we have to?" Derek asked. Sarah nodded.

Sarah parked a fair distance from the warehouse.

"Wonder what's in it" Derek wondered out loud as they got closer on foot.

"We're about to find out Reese" Sarah told him as they got closer, no guards, no security, no people what so ever. Outside that is.

The pair pushed their bodies against the metal frame of the Warehouse, listening intently, nothing. Not a sound.

"You move round the corner slowly, wait for me to get in position and wait for my signal, then you open the door I'll move in first I want you right behind me, got it Derek." Sarah ordered, Derek nodded, he was a good solider like that, followed orders, when it suited him.

Derek moved around the corner of the warehouse, MP5 up to his shoulder the stock extended. Nothing. No one.

"Okay" Derek called out quietly, Sarah moved around the corner and got into position, an A2 MP5 pressed into her shoulder.

Sarah gave Derek a nod, giving him the signal to open the door, the door moved then jammed.

"What the?" she said quietly, she looked closer, the door opened partly. "There's a lock on the other side, we're going to need another way in" Sarah told him.

Derek looked around. "Maybe a window or something." He suggested, the pair both looked up towards the windows. They continued to look until Derek came running up to Sarah.

"I find a low one" he said and took her to it. Finding it, Derek lifted Sarah up, she placed her booted feet onto Derek's shoulders, he groaned a lot.

"Fuck Sarah, lose some weight." He quipped gaining a slight bounce from Sarah.

"Any more quips like that I'll flatten you, and I don't mean your nose" she said annoyed giving him a cold glare before returning her mind back to getting into the building.

She grasped the window and looked in. No one, empty. "No one's in" she said then smashed the window with her weapon's solid stock before reaching in and unlocking it, then climbed in.

"I'll look for the door key." She said then looked around. The place was big, huge even. It'd take her a long time to find it. Sarah suddenly covered her nose.

'_Something reeks in here' _she thought then looked around for the keys. Sarah moved carefully, quietly, first near the doors, nothing. Just multiple large locks made of a heavy industry steel.

"Hurry it up Sarah" Derek complained from the other side.

"Shut up Reese I'm looking" Sarah growled back then looked around, they'd be here somewhere the door was locked. "from the inside" Sarah said out loud. Someone or something was in there with her and knowing her luck, it would have the keys.

Sarah moved around the Warehouse, there were multiple containers, and boxes, she'd rather look what was inside when someone had her back, like Derek, but she needed to find the damned…

"Oh God" Sarah gasped looking down in horror at the scene. She'd found the source of the smell.

Bodies. Corpses, by the look of them a single gunshot to the head, by the state of them and the maggots, they'd been dead quite a while their skin hung tightly around the skulls, eyes sunken deep into their heads, sickly blood stained the floor around them, flies buzzing around them.

Sarah knelt down and threw up her breakfast right there and then.

She panted slowly as she finished, tired suddenly not only from the heat of the day, the smell of the corpses but also from throwing up, so far her day was going great. Sarcastically speaking.

"Oh god." Sarah whispered. A lone figure stood still further away from the bodies, Sarah rose her eye line to look higher at the still legs. "A Triple Eight." She guessed, she knew it was a machine. A large man.

'_No surprise there. They're always large' _ she grumbled mentally, she stood up slowly, he was in standby he didn't move, or acknowledge her existence. Sarah moved closer cautiously.

"Sarah what's taking so damn long!" Derek yelled out. Sarah flinched turning back to glare towards the door then looked towards the standing Machine, nothing, at least for now.

The Machine was dressed in a casual shirt and dark brown pants. There were no pockets in the shirt.

"I would be the damned pants" Sarah grumbled quietly to herself, she lowered herself and looked, thanking god no one could see her in this position. She noticed it's right pocket was fatter than the other, carefully she placed her hand into the pocket, immediately she felt something metal.

'_The Keys!' _she thought, it was then she noticed the Glock 17 in its hand. She stared at it uncomfortably, any sudden touch would set off the 15 second reboot, and she'd be a dead woman.

She grabbed the keys and pulled them out, turning quickly she accidentally nudged the Machine. Sarah stopped briefly blinking then ran towards the door, she didn't wait to see if it would reactivate.

"Derek!" Sarah called out loudly as she reached the door, searching for the right key to fit the slot.

"About damn time Sarah where the hell you been?" he asked annoyed.

"A triple-Eight is in here." She cried out.

Derek went quiet.

"I think it might be rebooting." The sound of footsteps confirmed her theory.

"Shit hurry Sarah!" Derek cried out. Sarah was hurrying, she'd unlocked the first lock, onto the second, the Machine rounded the corner and turned towards her, it strode towards her and levelled it's pistol just as Sarah unlocked the second lock, one more. Sarah turned abruptly raising her weapon and fired in controlled bursts at the machine.

The ammunition did little effect to the advanced Terminator which fired in return, the bullets narrowly missed Sarah as she moved out of the way, The Terminator continued to fire it's pistol till it ran empty, the pistol was discarded.

Sarah slung her MP5 over her shoulder and waited, she'd hidden behind one of the many stacked crates, it'd buy her a few precious seconds. She pulled her Remington from her other shoulder and began to unload it of its normal shells, thankfully, since returning from Kaliba, she'd had time to make more of her specialised hard hitting shotguns shells. One by one she loaded the shells and waited, thankfully the Machine's shoes could be heard clattering against the floor.

The machine rounded the corner and stared at Sarah, she looked back and growled angrily.

"Go to Hell!" she cried out raising her Remington and fired. The shotgun shell slammed into its body causing it to stumble back, the new shells worked a charm, Sarah unfolded the stock and brought it to her shoulder aiming for its head and fired another shell, the skin of its face was torn to shreds, the skull clearly visible, the machine's human eye looked at her in mild shock as she cocked her gun and fired again, the machine stumbled back, another shot it stumbled once more, another shot it fell to the ground.

Sarah rushed towards the door reloading more of her custom shells into the gun, she was thankful she'd brought them. Sarah finished reloading her shotgun and grabbed the keys she'd dropped to the ground once the Triple-Eight attacked.

"Come on Sarah keep calm, you can do this." Derek coached from the other side.

"Shut up Reese you aren't in here with the Machine" Sarah called back with suppressed frustration.

She heard the footsteps of the machine once more coming from her left side, Sarah didn't dare turn to look as she slid the key into the third and final lock, the footsteps getting ever closer, speeding up, the walking turning into a run.

"Okay it's open!" Sarah called out and turned coming face to face with the Machine, she raised her shotgun and fired it quickly from the hip, the recoil made her arms shoot up in pain, the Triple Eight stumbled as the large door opened, Derek turned the corner and opened fire with a Mossberg Sarah had brought, the standard shells while not as useful were adding to the effect of Sarah's upgraded rounds, the Triple Eight stumbled back and fell to the floor.

"Keep it under fire" Sarah ordered the resistance fighter.

Derek swung the Mossberg back over his back then placed the Mp5A3 to his shoulder and continuously fired at the Machine, Sarah made her way around the Cyborg, as it began to get up … straight into the barrel of Sarah's Remington.

She fired.

The Terminator's head slammed backwards, the skin torn away from its face to a greater extent, the skull showing more underneath, Sarah cocked the shotgun and pressed the barrel right to its face, The Machine grabbed the gun, too late, Sarah pulled the trigger, the shells shattered the Machine optic sensors, and damaged weaker parts of its skull.

Derek stepped back as Sarah continued to fire the shells into the Machine until her shotgun ran empty. The Machine was motionless.

"I got it" Sarah panted slowly. Derek chuckled quietly.

"yeah I think you did" Derek replied.

Sarah raised her Remington to reload, The Machine's hand lashed out grabbing the shotgun's barrel and slammed the stock into her stomach, Sarah kneeled over the air rushed out of her, winded.

"Sarah!" Derek called out in distress and ran up to her, firing short bursts at the Machine, Derek grabbed Sarah and pulled her away from the Terminator.

The Triple Eight began to rise to its face totally removed from its skull, Derek stared it's horrid red eyes. Things of his nightmares.

The Machine walked towards them, almost confident.

"Come on Sarah" he called to her as she regained her breath, both raised their Submachine Guns and opened fired aiming for its head, the Machine increased its speed rapidly, going up from a march, to a power walk, into a run.

"Move, move!" Sarah cried out as they both turned to run, Derek swung his MP5 over his shoulder and drew his Beretta from his pants having had it holstered Mexican style. He turned back as Sarah guided him around and fired at the approaching machine, ever gaining of them as they ducked and dodged around the crates. The 9mm rounds fired from the pistol did little to slow the advancing Machine.

"We need a new tactic." Derek shouted. Sarah thought quickly as Derek reloaded his pistol. She had a few advanced shells left.

"Unload your shotgun into it, then reload with my shells" Sarah ordered him, it was a plan at least.

"Alright you give me the shells, keep running I'll hold it off, no arguments."

"But…" Sarah tried to argue.

"Move!" Derek yelled, Sarah nodded reluctantly giving Derek the shells and run off.

Derek turned facing the machine and fired his Mossberg at its leg, the shells made it stumble in its foot and fall to the ground, the machine slammed it's fists into the ground to stop itself, the floor underneath it cracked, Derek continued to fire into the Machine's back and body as it rose, emptying the shotgun into the machine Derek loaded in Sarah's shells.

"Come and get you Mother Fucker" Derek growled angrily at the Cyborg, he pumped the shotgun chambering a round and fired at the Terminator, making it stumble backwards, another shot and the machine fell.

Derek waited, he had to give Sarah time to think of a plan, he wouldn't empty the gun into it while it laid on the ground, waste of shells, this custom ammunition was effective against the Triple-Eights, but it wasn't effective enough to damage it's Endoskeleton.

The Machine rose up again, getting onto its feet, Derek held his aim, waiting, The Machine lashed out from a crouched position, Derek dived to the side just in time avoiding the deadly Machine, it turned to look at Derek, reaching out it grabbed his foot, rolled onto its back and threw him into the crates, the Mossberg dropped.

Derek cried out in pain as he slammed into the heavy wooden crates, then hit the floor, he turned seeing the Machine get up quickly and pick up his Mossberg.

'_To be kill with my gun. Ironic…' _he thought glumly, the Machine turned, took aim, Derek closed his eyes.

There was a loud bang. No, more of a crash. Derek opened his eyes to find the Machine on the ground Sarah behind it with an electrical appliance in her hand, the wires torn open.

"Come on 120 seconds!" she called to him. Derek rolled onto his front and move towards Sarah as she pulled out her blade and began to cut open the Machine's head, the scalp pulled back they saw the Machine's chip port.

Using the knife Sarah removed the covering, and using a pair of pliers they'd brought pulled out the chip, which melted from release, a booby trap by Skynet.

Derek and Sarah panted slowly looking at one another and nodded in respect.

* * *

Lunch break at school, Cameron and John were in the queue for food, looking at one another giving each other subtle winks and hand strokes, small signs of love and affection, Cameron enjoyed the small touches, however she craved for more, a hug, a kiss, but she knew they couldn't not infront of everybody, it wouldn't do well with their roles as "Brother" and "Sister".

Again the Jocks came in loud as they did every day, John groaned as the same Jock came up to him and Cameron, they had learned later after his little beating from Cameron that his name was Mike Tyrone. Mike marched up to Cameron and smirked.

"You got lucky last time girl." He moved in between her and John, much to each other's annoyance and leaned against the food counter. Cameron stared up to him, her face showing no emotion at all, but inside she wanted to forcefully move him away so she could see John, John was, as she'd heard humans say. 'Made of a better cloth'. At first she didn't understand, John wore cloth, he wasn't made from it.

John had told her it meant that the person was a nicer person or a better person, comparing raggedy cloth to silk. She understood then, a little.

"So," Mike spoke once more bringing Cameron out of her thoughts of John. "How about I forget what happened before, if you ditch your brother and go out with me sometime" he smirked and flexed the muscles in his right arm.

Cameron was unimpressed, she didn't find him physically attractive at all, she cared little for physical appearance, she loved John for who he was, not the General, not the Leader of Mankind, but for being John. The fact he was handsome was only a bonus to her.

"I am not interested in you." Cameron told him in monotone. Mike smirked.

"Sure. Sure, don't say anything now, wait until your loser brother is elsewhere." He chuckled a little.

"Hey man, she said she's not interested, leave her alone." John spoke up behind Mike, Mike in turn grumbled and turned his head to the side, but didn't look at John.

"Keep out of this Baum, a man is talking." Mike replied sharply and rudely.

Cameron didn't like his tone, not to _her_ John.

"Hey 'man' she said she isn't interested" John said more forceful than before and grabbed Mike's arm.

Annoyed, Mike spun around and punched John in the face causing him to fall into the person behind him. Cameron's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Now where were we?" Mike said smirked and turned around finding Cameron staring at him. "I know, one punch right? Your brother aint so tough."

**TARGET: MIKE TYRONE.**

**ASSAULTED JOHN**

**TERMINATE… OVERRIDE…TERMINATE…OVERRIDE.**

**ALTERNATE ACTION: REPAY WITH SIMILAR FORCE.**

Cameron grabbed Mike's shirt and brought her knee up to his crotch. Mike cried out in agony, Cameron was sure she felt something pop. Mike fell to his knees whimpering like a wounded puppy.

"I. Said. No!" Cameron said forcefully to him, staring at him with anger in her eyes.

She grabbed Mike and pushed him onto his side, then looked up to John, his nose was bleeding from both nostrils, the sight of it angered her.

**TERMINATE! TERMINATE! TERMINATE!**

Cameron forcefully, yet reluctantly cancelled Mike Tyrone's Termination order.

"Are you alright John?" Cameron asked her voice full of worry. John nodded slowly holding his hand protectively over his nose. It could be broken.

"What in blazes is going on in here!" called out one of the teachers, the aging woman of her 50s walked into the cafeteria and up to where all the commotion was, she found Mike on his side cradling his surely battered balls, John Baum with his hand over his nose and a very sad looking yet fine Cameron Baum.

"Care to explain what's going on?" The teacher asked looking between the three.

* * *

A pop, a crack and a muffled groan of pain.

"You nose should be alright now John." The Doctor told him.

John was now in the doctor's officer in the school, his nose had been broken, the doctor had just popped it back into place.

"Thanks Doc." John said a stray tear in his eye from the pain.

'_Some Messiah I'm turning out to be' _he sighed gently.

"Can't believe Cameron got a detention. Just for defending me." He complained.

"I had a sister like that" the Doctor chuckled. "Looked after me when we were in school, She got in trouble but she didn't care. She was happy to look out for me, because she loved me" The Doctor smiled to John. "Right well you get going for lunch while you can." John nodded his thanks to the Doctor, got up and left.

Ten or so minutes later John sat down by Riley in the lunch room, Riley turned her head to look up at him and smiled faintly.

"Where's the Mach…. Ugh, where's Cameron?" Riley asked nearly slipping up in calling her a Machine.

"She got a detention for looking out for me." John said sadly. "I got busted in the face by Mike Tyrone the jock guy form last Friday, some hero I am." He groaned shaking his head. "Anyway you got anything for me?" he asked wanting to get down to business.

Riley smirked and moved closer to John.

"I thought we were over." She chuckled. John moved away and grimaced.

"We are, you lied to me." John told her. Riley looked at him annoyed.

"And you lied to me, you said you were John Baum." She whispered back.

"Yeah well, I got a good excuse, I have killer Cyborgs from the future trying to kill me, what about you?" he retaliated. Riley suddenly looked sad and apologetic, he had her there.

"Sorry." She sighed gently. "Anyway. I got a text from Jesse yesterday night, saying she wanted me to have some sort of dinner date with you." Riley informed him.

John began to eat some of his food, pizza day thankfully, he cupped his chin into his left hand, his thumb resting along his jaw bone as he thought.

"What's the chances Jesse will be around?" He asked though didn't look at her, instead putting more cheesy pizza into his mouth and chewing it slowly. _'At least it's better than Friday' _ he thought to himself.

"Knowing her, who knows, sometimes I've glimpsed her on our dates sometimes I don't see her at all." Riley said while shrugging.

"That means she either watches you sometimes, or sometimes you just don't see her. Could be bad." He guessed, he continued to eat the food infront of him as he thought.

"You got a plan?" Riley asked as she leaned closer.

"Maybe. I need some time to think it through. Preferably me and Cameron." John told her.

"Why the Metal?" she asked in disgust, John looked at her in more disgust and anger.

"You never call her that, understand, I gave her a name, you should use it, understand?" He ordered her, a stone cold look in his eye as he spoke.

Riley gulped, that look in his eyes, was that the look he gave his subordinates? She nodded nevertheless.

"Cameron could come up with an idea. She's a bright girl." He commented without much thought, he himself believed it was true.

"She's a Machine John. They're intelligent, they're made for killing, for trapping people, I don't know why you don't just get rid of her." Riley said to him annoyed, she only just realised she'd labelled "it" as "she". Riley felt mentally ill from what she'd done.

"For one thing, I need her. She protects me, helps me, it's what she does. I'll never get rid of her." John told Riley angrily, his last few words however were softer, caring.

Riley sighed. "Alright so you need it."

John ignored the 'it', for now. "Yes I need her, as a protector, bodyguard, and any aid she can offer mentally." John informed her in a factual manner. _'I need her as a friend, as emotional support and as the girl I love, something you'll never be again Riley' _John mentally added on.

Riley conceded and continued to eat. John knew he'd have to wait until after school to talk about the plan with Cameron, that was fine, just a reason to stay in his room with her for a long period of time, not that either needed a reason.

* * *

The Terminatrix stood in her bathroom I her apartment, a long pink fluffy nightgown covered her nude body, her wet hair brushing over her face as she looked into her bathroom mirror.

**BIOLOGICAL REGENERATION CONTINUED …**

**17% BIOLOGICAL COVERING MISSING.**

**REGENERATION TIME: FIVE DAYS. 21 HOURS. 28 MINUTES. T-MINUS 8 SECONDS**

Her face was regenerating, her fingers too, this was good eyes took the longest to regenerate, it meant the cells in her skin would have to reformat the eyes. Her sheath was advanced, like another model. It had genetic memory and a symbiotic relationship with her Endoskeleton, electrical charges from the endoskeleton would manipulate the sheath, that's how it healed faster.

Without food her skin would heal much slower like the Basic 800 series. Though Skynet had later found a way to make the sheaths better, most had been used for later series the 850s, the a better biological compound for the 888 series, theirs healed very quickly.

She grumbled a little, it'd be a while until she could go to that school and locate Connor. She removed her nightgown and began to dress in some clean clothes before going into her living space, she sat down on her sofa. She had a lot to do, so many targets and here she was waiting for her skin to regenerate.

'_What on the T.V' _ she wondered as she turned it on and began to flick through the channels. Nothing but rubbish. Sport, American Soaps and Politics, she stopped and blinked, staring at the old movie actor running for governor.

"Sylvester Stallone?" she blinked. Stallone was running for governor. _'What are the chances?' _ she chuckled, she admitted to herself, she was much more "human" than most machines, she described it to herself like a virus, it grows inside of you, little by little before it takes over, and you find most logical things –while necessary and interesting- have become boring, and mindless violence for the sake of violence is excellent, along with unhealthy foods, 'sleeping' and guilty pleasures like that Brit; Jeremy Clarkson.

She looked at her coffee table which her laptop was resting upon, she picked it up and plugged the cable into the back of her head, she searched for any activity that was either Resistance, Skynet, or the third faction.

So far she had very little, small things. Zeira Corporations had purchased a computer that plays chess. _'Good for them' _ she thought sarcastically. Kaliba had gone quiet for the time being.

She needed a new contact, everything she'd gathered had gone dry. She'd done everything she'd found thus far. Terminating select humans. There were others but she either hadn't yet found them, or they weren't in the country yet.

"Perhaps I should look again." She said out loud to herself. "See if any have come in yet." She decided to do so.

Her CPU hacked through air lines, cruise ships logins, every possible way to enter the country. There was thousands. She brought up her list of none-Terminated targets and ran a scan. This wouldn't take too long.

'_Five more… they're here!' _she told herself. _'Wait a second.' _ There was a problem, a big problem. One target, higher up on the list, there was multiple people with his name, and others with his last name.

She didn't know how old he was, information on him wasn't that good, he'd never given in his date of birth, a rough estimate was within 10 years. But he was a high priority target.

She looked at her options, either go for the definite ones she had, or the one with multiple possibilities. A further scan proved more problems, more than one person had the same name.

'_Sometimes I hate my existence.' _She complained, it was days like these she wished she was a 900 series, they had a symbiotic relationship with their skin sheaths that was better than hers. They could target which area to heal first, she couldn't her torso was the main problem and the main thing taking so long with her regeneration, as such her skin sheath automatically put more effort into healing that area first.

'_I should have uploaded into a 900 series.' _She pouted. However she looked on the plus side.

'_If they're gunna die, I may as well look my best, and use something cool.' _ She hated what she called "boring guns", mostly new guns, like Glocks, she read of forums people swore by them, she mostly swore AT them. _'What haven't I used in a while?' _she thought. A pistol would be her main weapon clearly, something fun and effective … it hit her.

'_Duh! What better one' _she said then unplugged herself from her laptop, placed it on the coffee then jumped up onto her feet. She was enthusiastic, she loved her job, both of them. She ran into her room, opened her wardrobe and scanned around, moving empty boxes, moving souvenirs from places she'd visited and people she'd met. She stopped and pulled out a single white glittery glove.

"Ugh… oh yeah" she chuckled and put it back, she found it in the back and mentally cursed herself for putting it there. She grabbed the long wooden object and pulled it out, a large leather rig was strapped around it. "I can't believe I forgot this." she chuckled. She grabbed several empty magazines and her ammunition bag, and walked back into the room.

She unlatched the end of the wooden box and pulled out the old pistol and smirked. "I'll get you cleaned up, then we can have fun for old time sakes." Her right eye lit up a brighter red in her excitement.

* * *

Smoke and fire, burning away rapidly, brightly, with thermite mixed in nothing could survive the blaze.

"We got lucky today" Sarah said amongst the quiet as she and Derek watched the warehouse burn down.

"We'll be better prepared next time." He told her not taking his eyes off the fire. "More of those custom shells and maybe bring a Taser along with us, just to be sure."

Sarah nodded slowly and looked at the hard drive she'd found on the operational computer in the Warehouse. "We'll get John to look at this, could be important."

Derek simply nodded.

The both turned away from the blaze and walked towards the car.

"Maybe you're right" she said suddenly, Derek looked at her confused.

"Maybe we could do with another jeep" she smirked at him and they reached the car and began to pack their kit away.

"My god" Derek said suddenly, Sarah looked at him worried as she removed her Kevlar vest. "It's only Two in the afternoon." He told her looking up from his watch, Sarah looked at her. "I feel like I could go back to bed." Derek groaned.

"I got a better idea" Sarah smirked, Derek suddenly stared at her in shock. "Let's go see about a jeep." She got back into the car, outside Derek was shaking his head as if just waking up then got in the passenger seat.

Sarah drove back into the city, both sighed periodically as the adrenaline wore off from their bodies, coming close to death would make someone tense.

"Okay. I saw a really good jeep around here the other day" Derek told her, looking around at the surroundings. "And it was going dirt cheap, I gave it a once over and everything seemed fine."

"Your excited about the jeep aren't you?" she pointed out, smirking a little, he was like a kid getting a new toy.

"It beats the hell out of this car, and it beats walking every damn where." He complained. Sarah chuckled dryly. "Okay, okay, take a right here and it should be on our left." He instructed, she did what he said and turned around the corner.

They found the Car retailers, they sold second hand cars. Sarah parked up as they walked into the lot, they could see the jeep easily, it towered over the low cars, they walked over to it and both gave it an inspection. Everything seems to be in order, nothing rusted or broken, some parts looked worn down, but they could be replaced. Sarah would have Cameron do it.

A man walked over dressed in a suit, a large fake smile on his face.

"Hey there, you looking into buying?" he asked pleasantly. Both Derek and Sarah had to hold their tongues to reply with a rude remark.

"Sure are." Sarah said instead. "We're looking to buying the jeep." She smiled at him.

The man looked at the jeep and smiled.

"Ah yes. Good old thing. Ex-Military, stripped down, heavy and powerful." He smile never ceased, and it was irritating.

"Good to know" Derek spoke up. "How much, there's no price tag" he said thumbing towards the Jeep.

The man rolled his eyes to look up as he thought.

"About $17 grand, that sound okay?" he looked at Derek then to Sarah.

"Could we wager the price?" Sarah asked.

"I guess, what you suggesting?" the man asked.

"How about 15 and a half?" she offered. The man scrunched up his face.

"16 and a half" he offered back.

"15, 75?" she retaliated, Derek's head moved back and forth between the two as the other spoke.

"16 and a quarter?" the man said.

"16? In cash" Sarah offered. The man bobbed his head from left to right and chuckled.

"16 sure, sure. You got it now?" he asked, Sarah nodded. "Almighty then, I'll go get the documents." The man turned and jogged back into the building.

"Not bad eh?" she smirked.

"You're a natural Sarah" Derek said dryly. Sarah frowned.

"Everyone's a critic" she shook her head as the smiling man came running back, Sarah took out her wallet and thumbed the money

"Here you go Ma'am, I'm sure you and your husband will love this thing." The man said excitedly.

Sarah stopped, she and Derek looked at one another then to the man, who suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"We're not married, he's my brother in law." She smiled, Derek may as well have been.

The man nodded. "Oh sorry." He smiled sheepishly as he handed over the documents to Sarah as she gave him the money, he gave her the keys.

"Tank should be about full, so enjoy her." he smiled and walked backwards.

Sarah passed the keys to Derek who got into the jeep, Sarah got into her car and both made their way home.

* * *

The school day ended, Cameron and John were walking home.

"So when we get home, I want to go over a plan with you." John told her, Cameron looked at him curiously.

"You want my input on a plan?" she asked innocently.

"Of course, you're the smartest person I know" he smiled at her lovingly.

'_John called me a person, he doesn't see me as just a machine' _ Cameron felt like she'd fallen in love with John all over again, she looked around to check their perimeter, all was clear, she turned to John suddenly and flung her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly upon his lips.

John's reaction time was improving, as soon as he felt those soft pucker lips against his he returned the kiss lovingly. The two enjoyed their intimacy, they hadn't done this in hours and it had almost driven them insane, or rather what they took for insane.

The couple moaned sweetly into their kiss, until they heard a vehicle coming, they broke away immediately, reluctantly, but kept close to one another and walked on, John stroked the back of Cameron's hand with his own, Cameron turned to look at him and smiled sweetly.

"You're my everything" John said quietly, as they walked, they both turned to look at one another John smiled, Cameron had a look of surprise on her face her eyes opened slightly wider. "I just want you to know that. If we fail to stop Skynet, I want you with me after the bombs fall." He wrapped his hand gently around hers.

Cameron's surprise quickly turned into joy. Love. She never realised how uncontrollable yet powerful emotions could be, especially love. She'd do anything for him, everything, murder Kings, Queens and Presidents, because he'd given her something she'd never expect herself to have –while reprogrammed- his heart. Cameron had John's heart, metaphorically speaking.

And he had her's, or her power cell or chip, it was a close equivalent.

"Thank you John" was all she could reply with. Her CPU was reaching higher and higher levels of this positive feedback, she felt a whole new high, a whole new sense of being. A single tear left her eye and John lovingly brushed it away with his thumb.

**ELECTRICAL PULSE NEARING LIMIT.**

"**JOY" "LOVE" "TENDERNESS" **

**PRIMARY TARGET: JOHN CONNOR. **_**MY JOHN**_

**MISSION: REPAY LOVE IN FULL.**

Her CPU had almost overloaded from the positive feedback she'd gotten from John's words. She intended to repay him.

* * *

John and Cameron were home, they immediately noticed the new jeep parked in the garage.

"That's tight" Cameron commented looking at it, her eyes scanned over it. "It's old but efficient, Ex-Military. Could be worth customising." She said as she looked at John, who was rubbing his chin in thought. He liked jeeps.

"Yeah, we'll give it a once over and see what could be possible." He said.

Cameron smiled that he said 'we' and not 'I'. He was including her more and more in his activities.

They both walked in the house and saw Derek asleep on the sofa, Sarah sipping coffee at the table and Danny out back working on shotguns shells … Sarah probably taught him they both guessed.

"Hey John" Sarah said finally looking in their or rather his direction.

"Hey Mom" John replied with a smile. "Nice jeep." He commented.

"Thought you'd like it, Derek's idea, I paid, I'll have Tin Miss fix it up later, get some new parts." Sarah explained.

John mentally frowned, Sarah hadn't even asked if Cameron would want too, just expected her to do it, like a damned … machine.

Cameron didn't have any reaction on her face John couldn't tell right now if she was annoyed or not.

"Okay well, I wanted to look it over, see if we could customise it or something. But I'll go that later, me and Cameron got homework" he lied about that last part and walked towards the stairs, Cameron followed.

John walked into his room and threw his bag onto his bed, Cameron closed the door behind her, and put her bag down on the floor, she prepared herself to strike.

"Say Cam, if you…" John said turning around to look at Cameron. Cameron lashed out grabbing John spinning them around and pushed him hard against the wall. John's sudden panic that Cameron had somehow reverted back to killing him quickly passed when he felt something wet and warm enter his mouth. Cameron's tongue. Her mouth was pressed against his, her eyes closed moaning passionately.

John took a moment to take it all in. He could feel Cameron's tongue exploring his mouth, rubbing against his own tongue, John quickly and hungrily replied wrapping his arms around her and pushed his tongue into her mouth, the two moaned passionately into the other's mouth, feverish love filling them both.

Cameron reached around and grabbed John's arm gently and pushed it lower, her other hand moved and pulled her pants and underwear back allowing John's hand to touch against her bare butt.

John moved his head back and looked at Cameron, she gazed into his eyes with innocent sweet love, and endless oasis of brown staring into an ocean of blue.

"I love you John" Cameron spoke quietly, softly before pressing her mouth back to his, their tongue's slid into one another mouths as John began to massage Cameron rear with his hand, Cameron moaned into the kiss as gentle pleasure coursed through her body from her rump.

The two separated after what seemed an eternity. Strangely, Cameron's chronometer had frozen, it took her a moment to reboot it and revealed they had been making out for a good 10 minutes.

"You're something special Cam" John said lovingly as he raised his right hand to stroke her cheek, both hands were now stroking a cheek affectionately, one lower one higher.

Cameron closed her eyes and leaned into John's palm, she began vocalising her pleasure as soft purring like a cat, John smile brightened all the more from hearing it.

"My sweet wonderful Cammy" John pressed his lips to hers gently then moved back.

"I don't want to move John, but we should get to work." Cameron's voice sounded upset at the mere thought of moving, but she was right, he knew she was right.

"I know" he smiled sadly and kissed her again on the lips. "However I do have one question"

Cameron looked at him curiously, she liked helping John, she felt his hand move away from her butt, she missed his touch.

"What size shoe do you wear?" he asked. It was something else he had thought of before, he wanted to get her two gifts.

Cameron was very curious but very confused, regardless she told him.

"Size eight. Why?" she tilted her head, John smirked.

"No reason. Now then, onto the plan."

* * *

The Terminatrix put down her cloth, she had successfully cleaned the old piece. A true piece of history, something she herself had put more than a pretty penny into.

She raised the pistol in her hand. A Mauser M712 Schnellfeuer. Or Rapid Fire in English. The gun was an updated model of the famous Mauser "Broomhandle" pistol, it loaded with magazines like a normal pistol of the modern age into the housing infront of the trigger, and could fire fully automatic.

She'd had this piece longer than her reliable Walther P-38. But not by much. This piece was one of a kind as far as she knew. Fore it wasn't a normal standard M712. It was custom, to her specifications. Modified to fire even high pressure 9mm rounds, rather than the 7.63 Mauser, 9mm was stronger, it was modified with a slower rate of fire, allowing her more time to hold down the trigger, being what she was, she could fire it one handed with no problems.

But wooden holster, which could also be used as a stock was also custom, using advanced methods, the holster would hold the Mauser whether is held a 10 round magazine which fit snuggly into the gun or a 20 round which made came out of the gun. Looking like a small compact Submachine Gun.

She'd paid for it, given Mauser the details of how to construct and alter it and paid them. They'd come through for her. Germans were always reliable with their guns. She looked over the various, 10 and 20 round magazines loaded to the brim with 9mm rounds, she smirked to herself.

Who says a job couldn't be fun? She was going to have a real party.

'_As soon as my skin is healed' _ she thought slightly annoyed.

* * *

Jason's Notes:

Hey everyone, another chapter up, sorry it wasn't up yesterday I ugh. Got distracted. Dawnguard came out for PS3 for Skyrim and I've been waiting AGES for it, so sorry. I'll try and get another one up on Sunday at the most. PROMISE!

I know about the Jacket now, so thank you to those who told me. I'm not correcting it but you did give me an idea. So thanks again. Again, I'm sorry if I'm over descriptive with the guns. And I'm sorry if it annoys you that my OC Terminatrix uses old guns.

I hope you are all like it. Don't forget to review/leave a comment I love reading your thoughts or anything.

Thanks again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

First Date. Moral choices.

* * *

John and Cameron were laying on John's bed quietly. John had his eyes closed but was still awake, slow soft music played in the room from John's laptop which creating a calming atmosphere.

The day outside was still bright still early in the afternoon, the sun's ray lit up John's room brightly, birds chirped in their nests cars roared their horns and drivers yelled at one another, but all that felt miles away.

Cameron nuzzled herself into John's side, they had only just finished with coming up with a plan when John decided they should relax with one another, Cameron didn't argue, she'd liked spending time with John, her head laid on his chest, his left arm wrapped around her lovingly, she could hear the strong beating of his heart she liked it's rhythm.

Cameron had just initiated the next step in their relationship; French kissing, she'd heard the term, researched it when everyone else was asleep and only now put it into practise, it felt good, but with John everything felt good, great even.

John's plan. The date with Riley. It was simple to say the least, but it would be effective. John and Riley would go on a date, something which Cameron hated the idea of and had told him so, John had chuckled and replied likewise, he didn't like it now he had Cameron, but it would just be for show in case of Jesse. While Riley and John were doing their date Cameron would scout the perimeter in disguise, possibly clothing she herself normally wouldn't wear, and looked for Jesse.

"What would happen if I locate her?" Cameron had asked at the time.

"If you see her, hide, keep her in your sights, when she leaves follow her, but don't get too close or she may be suspicious, I want to know where she is in case worst comes to worst, just make sure you don't confront her, we'll get to that later, this is just recon, okay?" he has replied to her.

Again the plan was simple, but simplicity was effective, less to go wrong. Cameron liked his plan.

"I think I'll set up the date and location this time, that way we can get a good layout of the area then we'll have the advantage" John had concluded, before turning on the music.

Cameron smiled softly, John was showing improvements in what it'd take for him to become the General, she just hoped that he would be different to the Future John she knew, more human, more caring. She understood Future John's reasoning, but looking back after all the development she'd had recently, she didn't think Future John's decision to cut himself off was the best option. But he'd had no choice, he was alone. Her John wouldn't be alone.

Cameron sat up suddenly, John opened his eyes and looked at her.

"John someone is coming." Cameron said to him quietly.

"Oh man." He groaned and jumped off his bed, John walked over and sat at his desk, he allowed the music to continue and opened up an internet browser. As Cameron had said John's door opened, it was Derek.

"Hey John your mom…" Derek paused when he noticed Cameron sitting on John's bed. "What the hell's the metal doing in here?" he asked annoyed.

"Not that it's any of your business Derek but me and Cameron were talking about possible changes that could be made to the jeep, Mom wanted Cameron to fix it, I wanted to customise it, so I thought since we are doing it, we might as well talk to one another." John lies convincingly.

Cameron kept quiet as Derek looked between John and herself in disgust.

"Ugh, don't know how you can stand having that thing around without protection." Derek complained.

"She IS the protection Derek, now what do you want?" John asked losing his patience already with his uncle.

Derek grumbled but said no more about it. "You mom wanted you to look over this hard drive, tell us if you find anything of importance."

John got up and walked up to Derek and took the Hard drive from him, he looked it over for a moment.

"Where'd you get it?" John asked.

"That don't matter. Just tell us what you find." Derek said before walking off downstairs.

John closed his door and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Can you believe this?" he asked Cameron but kept his eyes on the hard drive. "They went out on a mission while we was at school." He groaned.

"It would seem so John." Cameron said, not sure what John was getting at.

"And now like some low paid lackey I have to look through this, some General I'm turning into." He groaned and walked over to his laptop. "I'll never learn anything if I don't go on missions."

"It could have been dangerous John." Cameron added, she didn't want John to get hurt, especially now.

"I know but, in a few years, if we fail it won't matter will it? And I'll have no experience in the field, other than running away, if people expect me to lead, I have to be able to do things like this." he complained, he placed the Hard drive on his desk and leaned back in his chair.

"John." Cameron spoke softly, she stood up and walked over to John, he was upset, he felt unneeded, unused, especially when everything, the protection and such was for him.

"If we fail, you'll prove yourself to others." She continued and put her hands on either side of his neck and began to knead her fingers into his joints, he needed relaxing.

"I guess so." John sighed as Cameron started massaging him. "I just feel like I have so much expected of me, to be this ultimate badass General, but when it gets to it, everyone now just sees me as a kid who can't do it, they're giving me no way to prove myself to them." He lowered his head.

Cameron frowned sadly. "You don't need to prove yourself to me John. I know what you're capable of, you're brave, you're strong, you could become better than what people expect."

John lifted his head and turned it a little to look at her from the corner of his left eye a small smirk on his face. "Better than Future Me?" he asked.

"Yes." Cameron answered immediately so sure of what had been said. Her John could be a better General than the John she'd left behind. "Your future self was cold John, he was alone, but he was a genius, you're already showing signs of that genius. I believe in you."

Cameron leaned down and pressed her lips to John's cheek, she tasted a salty wetness on his cheek, she moved back and saw a few tears on John's face. Cameron frowned worried she'd hurt him. She didn't mean to make him cry. "John?"

"I'm okay Cam. I just … thank you. Sometimes, I think you're the only one who believes in me." He admitted sadly, feeling a little guilty about it as well.

"What about Sarah?" Cameron asked.

"I don't even think Mom does, she and Derek aren't too different when compared about their outlook on Machines, and how they see me." John waited a moment and let out a long sigh. "They both hate Machines blindly, they both hate you and use you as a tool, and they both look at me like I'm not good enough." Saying it out loud made it hurt all the more, tears welled up in his eyes again.

"Some Leader I'm turning out to be, get knocked off my feet by an idiot jock and I'm crying over what my mother thinks of me." He closed his eyes feeling disgusted with himself, feeling ridiculous.

He felt Cameron's hand leave him and felt her arms wrap around him from behind.

"It just shows you're human John. That's the best kind of leader you can be. Human" she kissed his cheek once more.

Cameron spun John around in the chair to have him looking at her, his eyes travelled up and down her body, she leaned in close to him and pressed her sweet lips to his.

John felt comforted, he dared to feel safe, he felt loved. In his insane world, he had his most sane relationship. He reached out and put his hands behind Cameron's head pulling her a little closer as he slid his tongue between her lips and entered her mouth.

Cameron allowed it's entrance happily, she slid her own tongue over his sensing him shiver from the touch, she held him, lovingly, comfortingly. Before her was not the Great General Connor, but the boy John, a boy who had everything weighing upon his rundown shoulders, he felt a failure, he felt over protected but uncared for.

She'd prove that wrong. She loved him, she cared for him, and if all else failed, she'd look after him.

John reluctantly broke from the kiss and smiled at her.

"Thanks Cam." He gently stroked her left cheek. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiled weakly.

"Neither do I without you." she replied, in truth however she knew, she'd be an emotionless Machine, a foot soldier a tool. Looking at that existence, she decided, by herself, she'd rather be deactivated or destroyed.

"I think we should find out what's on this hard drive then go out, somewhere anywhere." He suggested as he looked at Cameron, a small smile forming on his face.

Cameron smiled in return, she didn't like John being upset. "What would you suggest John?" she asked.

John thought for a moment. "How much room you got for food?" he asked.

Cameron did a quick check with her systems. "I have enough nutrients and calories to last me a Month or two, depending on damage I sustain." She answered.

John winced at the thought of her being damaged but knew in their line of existence, it'd be unavoidable.

"You wanna go see a movie, maybe get some ice cream later?" he offered sheepishly.

Cameron tilted her head. "John are you asking me out on a date?"

John blushed a deep red and nodded slowly. "Yeah I guess I am." He admitted sheepishly.

Cameron tilted her head back and smiled. "I'd love too."

John turned his attention to the Hard drive and got to work.

* * *

Derek walked into the living room.

Sarah and Danny sat in the living room, Sarah's Remington sat across her lap resting on the arms of the chair, Danny sat with his hands on his knees on the sofa.

"It's disgusting" he announced, Sarah and Danny turned to look at him. "John and the Metal bitch. It's sick" Danny and Sarah looked at one another, neither saying a word then looked back to Derek.

Finally Sarah spoke up. "What are they doing?" she asked curiously.

"They're together." Derek blurted out. Sarah's eyes opened wind in fear and shock.

"In what way?" Danny asked confused.

"They're in John room, discussing the jeep." Derek told him, anger still in his voice.

At his words Sarah immediately calmed down and chuckled dryly.

"So what's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Because he's with the enemy, talking to it like it's an actual girl, or a friend or maybe even a fucking pet or something. It's sick and wrong." Derek walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer before returning.

"Well, I thought," Danny began gaining the other twos attention. "I thought Cameron was supposed to protect John. Can't do that if she's not near him, right?" he asked, still not entirely sure if Machines worked to some form of code, or something.

"We're in doors, there is us … well me and Sarah down here, we know how to handle Machines, the Metal doesn't need to be near him all the damned time." Derek growled as he opened his beer and took a quick sip.

"Oh, okay" Danny shrugged and looked at Sarah.

"Look, I know you don't like her…" Sarah began

"IT!" Derek interrupted.

"It. I know you don't like … it, being with John, I don't either, but what's he going to do? He knows Cameron is a machine, he knows it can't feel, he knows Derek, he's not stupid. I guess he's just lonely." She shrugged, she did feel bad for John for not having any friends he could have over, their lives were too complicated.

"He's got a Girlfriend, why not hang around with Riley?" Derek asked, Sarah stared at him annoyed.

"I'd rather him hang around Cameron than her, Riley is a distraction to him at least with Cameron he knows what it is. He's safer with Cameron than Riley." Sarah argued.

"But at least Riley is human" Derek pointed out.

"Yeah well. If we stop Skynet, he can be with Riley all he wants." Sarah told him.

Danny stayed quiet, he didn't want anywhere near this argument.

"And if we don't?" Derek asked. Sarah said nothing he continued. "If we don't, Riley might burn in ashes and that might leave the Metal to stay with John, imagine if it's with him too long, he may get delusions that it feels, likes him or something worse. It could end up running the resistance with John as a frontman then you can kiss humanity goodbye."

Sarah let out a deep annoyed groan. "Jesus Christ Derek, you're fucking paranoid, and coming from me? Yeah that's saying something, nothing is happening with John and Cameron, sure they're acting a little friendly together, like they were before the car bomb, sure I'll admit that much, but frankly all the better for his safety, at least if he's with Cameron, he'll have a better chance of not getting killed."

Sarah turned back to look at the TV. "Now sit down and shut up."

Derek grumbled but did so, he walked to his chair and sat down, beer still in his hand. "Well I still don't like it." He grumbled.

"You've made it perfectly clear you don't like Cameron or John being near Cameron." Sarah said calmly her eye not leaving the TV.

Derek just grumbled and sipped his beer.

Danny was utterly confused and really wish he had the ability to turn invisible.

As they watched the TV John came down Cameron following him in from behind. He held a piece of paper in hand.

"Alright. I got some information you're probably interested in." he announced. Derek and Danny turned to look at him.

"What you got?" Sarah asked turning to look at him.

"Shipment logs, Coltan alloy, Titanium, enhanced loading equipment, and other storage spaces across the country. Some closer to home some go as far as Florida." He informed them as he walked closer and placed the paper on the coffee table.

"Right me and Cameron are going out for Jeep parts" He announced, Sarah looked at him curiously, Derek stared at him with angered shock. "Cameron identified the model, I looked it up on the internet for the parts we'd need." He lied. "So see ya" he smiled and walked out the door, Cameron remained quiet and followed him.

"Fucking metal." Derek said as the door closed.

* * *

John and Cameron walked up to mom's car.

"I'll drive" John offered, Cameron nodded. They got into the car and John reversed away from the house and drove into the city.

"Derek seems suspicious of us John" Cameron pointed out as the wind from her opened window blew her hair, she enjoyed to cooling wind.

"Maybe, but Derek is paranoid, Mom won't believe him and Danny well, I don't know, Danny doesn't seem to …" John stopped as he tried to find the right word of phrase.

"not want to get involved?" Cameron offered. John smiled and nodded

"Yeah that's it." He glanced at Cameron and watched the wind blow her hair gently, he himself was getting a bit of the breeze and was enjoying it, it was a hot day. "So, movie, ice cream, maybe a light snack later then I don't know, a cliché walk in the park?" he smiled at her.

"Yes, that sound's good John." Cameron replied with a smile. She was truly excited about this, an actual date, just her and John, no one to bother them. She cursed her inability to describe in better detail how she was feeling, to describe her emotions. But she was new at it, and she was a capable learner, she'd develop she thought. _'John will help me if I need assistance' _ she thought to herself happily.

"Right the theatre should be around here somewhere." John muttered to himself as he looked around for it, he turned another corner on the road and located it. "Found it" he smiled, he looked for the nearest parking zone and parked, he got out of the car as did Cameron, he ran round to her side and held her arm tenderly. "This way Milady" he chuckled.

Cameron scan her on board dictionary for the term, he found "milady" was a term used for noble women. She smiled, John was treating her like a lady, he was giving her some respect.

"Thank you John" she smiled and kissed his cheek, she was safe to do so, she'd scanned the area as she got out of the car, no one they knew from school was near them.

John led her into the theatre to begin their date.

* * *

She sat in her apartment, classical music played loudly from her music player built into the wall, The Terminatrix had scanned a list of her immediate targets, their ages ranged from early teens of 14 up to one which aged at 35. She was looking at herself in a small handheld mirror, her face had regenerated enough she thought, cover herself up with sunglasses, wear gloves and make up, she'd be fine.

**REGENERATION TIME REMAINING: 3 DAYS. 6 HOURS. 34 MINUTES T-MINUS 7 SECONDS**

Her biological covering had rejuvenated greatly. It's regeneration had started slow at first, which looking back, she did find strange but then it was to be expected, she hadn't been damaged like that in a long time, she was careless.

"Careless on a mission, Dwayne would have hung me from a street light" she said to reflection. Dwayne was someone she'd met years ago. He was British and a member of the S.A.S, she found him impressive, reaction times were greater than many humans from the Resistance, she'd dare say it rivalled a 600 series, possibly a 700.

Regardless. Her skin had fully "charged" from the nutrients she'd ingested and had truly "awoken" it's regeneration cycle was running at maximum speed. She'd be back to her old safe in no time, that's when she'd start looking for Connor.

She smirked to herself and placed a sunglasses over her eyes and stood up. She walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed her dark jacket which she'd been using her free time to fix up, she also grabbed a shoulder holster for her Mauser. This was a stealth mission, she wouldn't use the large leather rig and wooden holster set up. Maybe next time.

She slid her Mauser with a 10 round magazine into her holster and put her jacket on top, perfectly concealed, she looked back into her mirror and smirked. Who said Death had to be ugly?

She walked out of her apartment and locked up behind her.

She had her mission, nothing would stop her, nothing would slow her down …

"Afternoon dear" came an elderly woman's voice, The Terminatrix stopped momentarily and looked to the older woman.

"Afternoon Mrs Richardson." She replied.

"Could you be a dear and help sort out my radio? I think it's broken." Mrs Richardson asked kindly.

Nothing would slow the Terminatrix, after she fixed the radio.

Twenty minutes later the Terminatrix exited the apartment building.

* * *

'_Old people and plugs.' _ She groaned, the Radio wasn't turned on, she got out her garage keys and opened up the first of her two garages, which held her new car, and a motorcycle, the other held more. Larger guns.

Today she felt like using her motorcycle. She wheeled the bike out and closed the garage behind her, locking it she straddled the motorcycle and rode off.

**TARGET - NATASHA SINCLAIR**

**AGE - 16**

**UNEMPLOYED/ STUDENT**

**MISSION – TERMINATE**

**TARGET – GEORGE SINCLAIR**

**AGE – 17**

**BURGER KING EMPLOYEE.**

**MISSION – TERMINATE.**

Brother and Sister, this would make it easier to begin with, two targets one household.

She rode down to the outskirts, she looked around the place and had to admit.

"I'd like living here." She nodded, perhaps somewhere was for sale.

She stopped outside the labelled address and looked up, there was a banner outside the house.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEORGE"

The Terminatrix smirked. A Birthday party, and from the sounds, there was a lot of people inside, her day just improved, she removed her Mauser discreetly and removed the 10 round magazine and loaded in a 20, 21 shots in all in her gun, Semi-Auto fire for ammo conservation. A house full of humans.

"Happy Birthday indeed" she holstered her weapon, again this holster had been customised to her specifications, just like the wooden stock holster, these holsters would work whether the pistol held a 10 or 20 round magazine, sometimes Machine logic and advanced thinking was a great benefit.

She walked up to the house and knocked, she waited and heard someone walk up to the door, it opened and a man in his 40 opened the door, bald and fat, he looked at her with a smile.

"Hello" he said happily.

"Do Natasha or George Sinclair live here?" she asked, sometimes information was wrong, she had to clarify.

"Ugh yes they do." The man replied confused.

"Are they in now?" She asked.

"No sorry they're down the street, number 36 for George's Birthday, they're having a party." The man pointed to the house, The Terminatrix turned and looked at the house, using an advanced zoom she saw the "36" on the door.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"Ugh who are you?" the man asked.

The Terminatrix blinked, her CPU ran through multiple options, from lying, to killing him. It came with a quick solution.

"I'm George's stripper" … _'What?' _ She blinked in surprise under her glasses, maybe being very human was a bad thing.

"Oh. I see." The man said a little worried then slowly closed the door.

The Terminatrix shook her head and mounted her bike before riding to 36, again she walked up to the door and knocked, this time a tipsy, though stable, young man answered the door.

"George Sinclair?" she asked as she scanned his face.

"Yeah, I'm George, my sister is in the shower with some guy." The tipsy George explained.

'_Lucky her' _The Terminatrix thought before pushing George onto his back and drew her Mauser firing a single shot into his head, the partying kids in the place began to panic, she turned towards them.

Natasha heard the chaos going on outside she and Craig were holding each other tightly, both wet and nude in the bathroom the door locked.

"What the hell is going on?" Natasha asked terrified.

"I don't know, maybe if we're quiet whoever's down there won't find us." Craig replied, bullets continued to fire, in rapid succession, a pause, then more firing, screams, banging on walls then silence.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Natasha whimpered quietly,

"Sshhh, it's okay, we're gunna be okay." He told her trying to convince himself more than her.

They heard footsteps against the floor.

"Natasha" came a young girl's voice scared. "Natasha, oh god, help I'm bleeding!" the girl cried out horrified.

"Oh God Alice!" Craig called out, he and Alice had done it one time, he unlocked the door and flung it open, a tall woman wearing dark sunglasses stared at him. "The fuck?"

The Terminatrix slapped her hands on either side of his head and gave it a quick spin. Natasha screamed as Craig's head spun 180 degrees now staring at her, frozen in a moment of pain and shock, the Cyborg poked him, his stiff body fell to the floor.

"Oh god. Oh god!" Natasha cried out. "Please leave me alone, Please! Please don't kill me" she pleaded as this psychotic and strong woman stepped into the bathroom.

**NATASHA SINCLAIR LOCATED.**

**TERMINATE.**

**METHOD – SCANNING.**

The Cyborg could easily just shoot the girl, but she looked around for anything inspiring. Nothing, what a bummer. Annoyed she half-heartedly pulled out her Mauser, flicked it to full auto and emptied a full Magazine into Natasha. A Waste of bullets, but she had plenty of 9mm.

She reloaded using a 10 round mag, holstered her Mauser and walked outside. She mounted her bike, then paused, she looked back to the first house and rode back to it, couldn't leave any witnesses.

The Cyborg exited the house, two more people dead, Mr and Mrs Sinclair, in her arms was a chocolate Birthday cake, homemade.

'_I love homemade food.' _She should have left the mother alive long enough to get the recipe, she placed the boxed cake in the secret compartment under the seat and rode off, up high the sky was turning orange as the sun began to set, birds flew past in the sky looking for shelter to sleep for the coming night, the street was surprisingly quiet.

Fear she guessed, no one would come out in case of being shot at.

She looked up the next on her list.

**CLARISSA PAYNE**

**AGE – 19**

**UNEMPLOYED/STUDENT.**

**TERMINATE.**

This target took her to College campus, she walked into the College's reception, she found a woman in a grey suit dress behind the desk.

'_Do all Receptionists wear the same damn thing?' _she wondered. "Hello" she said getting the woman's attention.

"Yes?" the Receptionist asked.

"I'm looking for Clarissa Payne." She informed the woman.

"One moment please." She got onto her phone and dialled a number. "Hello Registration. Someone is looking for a Clarissa Payne." The woman waited, the Cyborg could hear the person on the other end and formulated a reply to the inevitable question. "Are you a relative?"

"Yes, I'm her Aunt, I've just come to check up on her." she smiled the woman smiled.

"Her Aunt, come to check up on her. Oh okay thank you." The woman hung up. "She's in Building D room 31" the woman smiled.

"Thank you for your co-operation" the cyborg smiled and walked off, then walked back. "Where's Building D?"

After getting directions the Machine found Building D, she walked in and looked for room 31, it was on the third floor.

She got into an elevator and got to the third floor, and walked to room 31. She was about to knock when a young man opened the window.

"Hot damn." He smirked looking the slightly taller machine up and down. "Hey there beautiful, how you doing?" he wiggled his eyes brows.

**SCAN COMPLETE**

**TARGETS AGE APPROX. – 18**

'_Great, being hit on by a kid … again.' _She thought glumly.

"I'm looking for Clarissa Payne, is she in?" she asked with a smile.

"Pain in my ass is in here, damn dyke, I was just going out." The boy explained slightly annoyed. "If ugh, she don't give you a good enough time, I'm available you think about it, I'll be in the bar." He said before walking past her.

The Terminatrix blinked and walked into the room, she glanced around the place searching for her target, she heard music playing in one room and walked towards it, the door was locked, from what she could tell, the music was loud, she was almost reluctant to do it, almost.

She drew out her Mauser and kicked the door off its hinges she stepped in finding a surprised Clarissa pleasuring herself with a phallic object and a video camera on a tripod, the Cyborg hesitated.

**ADJUSTING PROFILE … **

**CLARRISA PAYNE**

**AGE – 19**

**INTERNET SLUT.**

**TERMINATE IMMEDIATELY! **

The Terminatrix leaped onto the girl crashing down on top of her and, that 'thing' she kept herself away from it, Clarissa had been startled and horrified then tried to fight off this powerful woman, The Terminatrix couldn't fire off a shot, not here, too many people too thin walls, she hit Clarissa on the head stunning the girl greatly, grabbed the pillow and put it over the girl's face, in the daze she couldn't feel her breaths getting shorter, shorter, then nothing.

"Suffocation, that's a new one." She said to herself, she looked at the camera then removed the tape and destroyed it before making her way out. _'That was gross' _ she shivered in memory, sometimes being a machine with perfect memory was a curse.

'_Okay, who's next.' _She thought.

* * *

John and Cameron were walking in the park with an ice-cream in their hand. John had a strawberry one, Cameron had triple chocolate fudge, she liked chocolate.

The movie was good, fair share of action, adventure, explosions and romance, it had entertaining them both thus served its purpose, John had half some popcorn left over, to say the least, their first date was a success.

"What did you think?" John had asked as they exited the Theatre about 10 minutes ago.

"The character Max Payne was a very efficient killer, it seems his life is nothing but misery, and everyone seems to hate him, even though he is doing his best for those he loved." Cameron had replied at the time, then paused in thought. "In some ways he is like us." she smiled to John.

John blinked and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Like us?" he asked in confusion.

Cameron smiled lovingly at him before replying.

"Yes, your life has been unfair due to your destiny against Skynet, while I am an efficient killer, and no matter how I may try to do my best to protect you, I will still be hated by Derek and Sarah, and you believe this fits you as well" she smiled sadly at her remark.

John smiled in return then had kissed her cheek.

"Come on, let's get some ice-cream, I'll buy" John said with a smile, putting his arm around Cameron, she smiled in return.

Now, the sun up above had moved along and was in its stages of setting, the clouds had a purple, pinkish colour to them created by the sun's light, it was a beautiful sight to behold, John looked at his watch. 6:12pm

"Damn, didn't think the movie would last so long" John commented.

Cameron checked her chronometer. "Yes it seems so." She blinked then smiled at John. "Thank you for a lovely evening" her smile grew a little bigger so John could see her white teeth.

"It's alright Cam, I'm just glad we got to have some time together" John said in reply, for once he felt a success at something, Cameron made him feel a success.

John and Cameron leaned into one another and pressed their ice-cream smeared lips together, the taste of the different flavours mixed together as they shared their love.

"Tasty" John said as he pulled away and licked his lips. "Strawberry and chocolate go nice together right?" he chuckled

"Just like we do" Cameron commented and winked at him, John blushed in return.

The pair found a bench, Cameron scanned the area for any threats before allowing John to sit down, there were none, they both sat and enjoyed the world around them, or rather John did, Cameron enjoyed John being next to her, their development, their love.

Soon enough it was getting late, they'd have to head home or else Sarah would get paranoid.

"Right let's get going before mom begins to freak out." He suggested.

Cameron nodded. "Alright John."

* * *

Back at home, Danny stood leaning against the wall looked over the manifesto John had printed hours back, he wanted to feel helpful, to repay Sarah for saving him. Said woman was sat at the table in the dining room checking her 45 S&W pistol and her shotgun.

"Hey Sarah?" he asked gaining the woman attention. "Do you have a home computer, anything that isn't John's laptop?" he asked

"No sorry, John's the computer savvy one out of me, him and Derek." She shrugged.

"What about Cameron?" he asked curious.

Sarah groaned and nodded slowly. "of course Cameron, her mind is a computer after all." She noted Danny nodded slowly. "Why do you ask?" she asked now curious as to his intent.

"Well, I think. Maybe, I could try and get more information from this manifesto, I mean John may be good, but I may know what I'm looking for." He turned to look at her better. "This manifesto could be related to Kaliba, it seems like their sort of thing." He noted

"Their sort of 'thing'?" she asked raising a brow.

"Yeah. Secretive stuff, armed employees, no bullshit, and I've been wondering after you guys found that Triple … thing, maybe more infiltrated Kaliba." He scratched his chin in thought.

"Perhaps" Sarah said her eyes opened a little wider. "If we get you your own computer, could you?" she asked but trailed off.

"Help? Look for more information, try and get a better grasp of the enemy? Sure, you helped me, I'll do it." He smiled, he felt useful now.

"Right, great. It's a plan" Sarah smirked, things were finally going their way, perhaps they'd be able to put a big dent into Skynet. "I'll get John to look into getting you a computer or something later, sometime this week, that okay?"

"More than okay" he smiled, Danny sat down at the table, his mind drifted along what he knew now and what he'd seen, the first meeting with the Connors when Sarah first tried to kill his father, then John and the Big Guy broke in and calmed her down. _'The Big Guy' _ he thought, he'd heard a little about him, but not much and now, he wanted to know more.

"Sarah." Danny began slowly, mindful. Sarah looked at him curiously. "What happened to the big guy?" he asked.

Sarah blinked once and narrowed her eyes a little as her mind rushed for who he might mean. "What big guy?" she finally asked.

"Back in 97. When our families first met, you had a big guy with John." Danny explained.

"Oh! Him" Sarah realised, Danny meant the T-800 "Uncle Bob". "He was a Machine Danny, similar to what infiltrated Kaliba, and the one who attacked us back in 99, but an earlier model, less advanced." Sarah explained.

"Oh right." Danny said slowly as he took it all in. "What happened to him, it, whatever?" he asked.

"It allowed itself to be destroyed, it … he, died to save us." Sarah then explained what had happened during the Cyberdyne battle, going into detail from her point of view how it played it, Miles' death, the escape, then the final battle in the factory. "I'd never seen John cry like that, when the Machine went down into the steel." Sarah said as the scene replayed in her head, the 800 hugged John with its remaining arm, shook her hand, then allowed itself to be melted in the vat of molten metal.

"Woah" Danny said, his mind nearly blown by what had been said. The Machine, from his stand point sounded almost, human. "Thanks Sarah." Danny got up and stretched and left the room.

Sarah was lost in her thoughts, thinking about The 800. It had sacrificed willingly, possibly more than any Machine could have, to save a world it only began to understand, to understand friendship. Sarah lolled her head letting it roll freely. "I need a drink" she told herself.

* * *

John and Cameron returned home not too long after, the city was beginning to cast a long shadow as the sun was disappearing over the horizon, inside the house there was a small light coming from the kitchen, creating very little illumination. They stepped inside.

Once inside they found Sarah, sat at the kitchen table, a small glass in front of her and a bottle of whiskey right next to it her face wasn't illuminated well enough to see from the front door, Sarah didn't seem to move.

"Hey mom, everything okay?" John asked as Cameron closed the door behind him. John looked at his mother worried, she seemed far away, lost in thought, he walked over to her cautiously, carefully. "Mom?" he spoke softly.

"I'm okay John." Sarah finally replied, she turned her head to look at him and smiled, her eyes were red and puffy. "You find the parts for the jeep?"

"Ugh yeah, we were looking at which places could give us the best deals." He lied while his eyes looked over his mother's features.

"We need to be careful with our spending" Cameron added as she took scanned Sarah's face. "Have you been crying Sarah?" she asked.

Sarah turned to look at Cameron, her cheeks had dried tear lines upon them, Sarah reached up and touched her own cheeks, first left then right, then looked at her hand for a moment, she laughed dryly. "It seems I have." She admitted.

"Why mom, what's wrong?" John asked concerned for his mother, and wondering if the whiskey was actually making anything better.

"Machines John." She said and looked straight ahead of her and took another sip from her glass. "They're a part of our lives for better and worse" she laughed without humour at the notion.

"I don't get it Mom." He told her, confused about her words.

"John." She said exasperated and tired. "What was the first true father you ever had, the first … healthiest father figure you had?" she asked him and leaned back in her chair and waited.

"What?" he asked as his mind rushed, there was Charley, but he was rather recent in comparison, he wouldn't count Derek, there had been a lot of 'father' like figures in John's life, but it suddenly hit him, and her words began to make sense. "Uncle Bob" he said with slight surprise.

Cameron tilted her head, John had an Uncle Bob.

Sarah looked at Cameron and smirked at the Machine girl's expression.

"You don't know Uncle Bob do you? No record or file on him, do you?" Sarah asked feeling smug about knowing something the Machine didn't.

"No." she admitted and looked to John. "Is this Sarah's brother?" she asked.

"No," he began as he thought of him, Cameron was confused even more. "Uncle Bob was a reprogrammed T-800, sent back to protect me in 1997 against a 1000 series." John explained, Cameron nodded in understanding. "I named him Uncle Bob once and it, sort of stuck when I thought about him, he sacrificed himself to save the world, so no one could use him to create Skynet" John explained.

Cameron nodded, she was slightly impressed a 'mere' 800 series had the mental capacity to think on such a level. They were smart sure enough, stronger and more durable than her, but then they were combat orientated, she was infiltration.

"Thank you for explaining." She said softly.

"Yeah." Sarah spoke up again. "The same skin as the one who tried to kill me I hated him as much as I dislike you, to start, but he grew on me, on us, for a moment, a brief moment, we felt like family, The 800 was … " Sarah trailed off looking away to gather her thoughts and calm herself down. "was the first male figure who measured up to be a father to John, a fucking machine. For better or worse, for better or worse." She repeated and took another sip of her drink.

For her point, Cameron knew a bit about the event in 1997, about the attempt on John's life, but she didn't know anything in such detail as the naming of the Machine, or small details that transpired.

"You gunna be okay mom?" John asked worried.

"Of course John, you do what you want, I'll be right here, just want some alone time." She smiled to her son.

John smiled but still he didn't like leaving his mother by herself in this state, she seemed sure to be wanting left alone.

"If you're sure mom." He said nodding at his own words. "Me and Cameron just got to discuss some things, okay?" he asked.

Sarah looked at him, her mouth a thin straight line, her eyes taking in every feature of his face.

"You two have been a lot friendlier lately." She said, there was a hint in her voice that her words were an accusation, something to be guilty of.

"As I told you Sarah" Cameron spoke up. "John had forgiven me, for what I did on his birthday, John accepted my apology." Cameron reminded her.

Sarah had looked at Cameron once the Cyborg started speaking. "I remember." She said before continuing. "But you two seemed to be joined at the hip, you go everywhere together, sure, you were close before, but this is a bit more." Sarah looked at the two of them questioningly.

"Joined at the hip?" Cameron tilted her head and looked at John.

"It's an expression Cam, it means what mom just said go everywhere together." He explained and added a small smile.

Cameron nodded once adding the phrase to her list of expressions and metaphors.

"I'll admit, we've been doing a lot of things together recently, but it's for my own protection you know, that and Cameron has an advanced mind, so she's helpful with stuff." John said putting up a fairly good ruse.

Sarah thought about it slowly and nodded. "I guess so. Okay, I'll see you later John." She gave her son a smile and watched as he left Cameron following behind him, Sarah gave a glare to the back of the Machine's head, eventually she sighed and shook her head. _'Damn it Sarah, don't let Derek get to you, it's for his protection, just his protection, he's not stupid.' _ She told herself.

He was John Connor leader of the Human Resistance and future Messiah.

Cameron was a lifeless, soulless Machine sent back to protect him, nothing but wires and circuits.

There was nothing going on between them. Sarah was sure of it.

She was positive.

* * *

John opened the door to his room and let Cameron in first before walking in himself closing the door behind him.

"Can I help you off with your jacket?" he offered.

Cameron turned her head to look at him for a moment curiously. _'Why do I need assistance in removing my jacket, I am capable of doing so myself.'_

She quickly analysed the information in her CPU.

**MALES SHOW THEIR PARTNERS KINDNESS AND CONSIDERATION BY AIDING THEM IN THE REMOVAL OF EXCESSIVE CLOTHING. I.E JACKET, SHOES.**

'_Oh, John is being polite and helpful.' _She smiled with realisation, it was another strange human quirk, she added it to the list along with 'rolling eyes'.

"Thank you John." She moved her arms backwards, John gently took the collar of the jacket and slid it off of her, once free of her arms he quickly looked at the tag near the neck, getting her size and measurements and committed them to memory, he lowered it from his face and smiled as Cameron turned around, he walked over and placed it over the back of his chair.

"That was close" he said finally, releasing a sigh, he turned towards Cameron. "Derek and Mom are getting suspicious." He bit his bottom lip.

"Does that mean we must separate or stay away from each other?" she said sadly, the mere thought of doing do, was painful.

"No." John said hurriedly in panic, "never you're the best thing to ever happen to me, I'm not letting you go so easily." He placed his hands on her arms firmly further showing his commitment.

Cameron smiled. "That's good, I don't know if I could have done it." She admitted, a small blush on her cheeks, she felt the raise in temperature around her face.

John chuckled at how adorable she looked before kissing her softly on the lips. "Neither do I."

* * *

19:50. 10 to 8 at Night, the sky was pitch black which thick dark grey clouds, there was no stars out tonight. It seemed all celestial light had vanished, covered by a thick black evil.

Pitter patter, pittar patter. The raindrops fell from the sky slowly at first a drop landing here or there.

The Terminatrix stood in a pitch black house, the fuse having blown out all the electricity. She gazed around, her deep red vision not effected by the darkness before her, lay multiple bodies, most killed as witnesses, the main target laid dead against the wall, blood dribbling from multiple gunshot wounds to the chest.

**DANIEL MATTISON. **

**AGE 27**

**TERMINATED. **

The wind picked up outside, blowing through the doorway blowing papers from the table across the floor. She could hear the rain outside, droplets coming at a faster pace, heavier, a roar of thunder, a crack of lightning, the wind began to howl louder blowing leaves into the house that had fallen from the trees.

The Terminatrix enhanced her audio sensors, listening for anyone else in the building, she heard one, upstairs, she reloaded her Mauser, slipping the empty magazine into a jacket pocket and loading in another 10 round. The sound was screaming, crying. She located the sound a bright white door her CPU told her with a plastic label which read "Claire's room"

Her CPU lit up red with warnings.

**CLAIRE MATTISON.**

**HIGH VALUE TARGET.**

**TERMINATE.**

The Terminatrix blinked once in surprise, she hadn't expected to find Claire Mattison, in the future she was a highly intelligent technical officer, used for programming Machines, and good at interrogations, but if she was in this time then …

The Terminatrix opened the door and walked in, cuddly toys littered the area, soft teddy bears, ponies, and Unicorns, a small cot lay infront of her, the Cyborg walked closer and looked into it, a small baby girl wearing a light blue baby onesie, like a soft pair of overalls, cute bear faces covered the clothing. The Terminatrix scanned the baby's face, her bone structure and hair colour.

**TARGET IDENTIFIED – CLAIRE MATTISON**

**HIGH VALUE TARGET.**

**TERMINATE.**

The Terminatrix stared at the baby, who seemingly realised wasn't alone, she stopped crying and screaming now making only small baby sobs and looked up to the woman, immediately the baby's expression changed, it smiled and raised its arms wanting closeness and affection.

**CLAIRE MATTISON**

**HIGH VALUE TARGET.**

**TERMINATE**

**TERMINATE **

**TERMINATE**

The order continued to flash, The Terminatrix raised her Mauser pistol and aimed at the baby's skull, she hesitated as the baby continued to reach for her.

Lightning flashed outside, lighting up her features, the baby noticed the Mauser pistol, she looked at it with wonder and awe, and she reached out and touched the barrel, wrapping her little fingers around it, it was warm, but not uncomfortable, she squealed with joy and giggled.

The Terminatrix stared at the baby before her, so innocent, so defenceless, her finger pressed against the trigger lightly, she hesitated again. The baby turned her attention back to the large unknown woman.

Releasing a sigh The Terminatrix lowered her pistol and removed her glasses, her red eye lit up a small surface of her face from within the darkness, the baby girl stared in awe and reached out to touch the shiny.

**CLAIRE MATTISON MUST BE TERMINATED!**

Holding her glasses between her fingers of her left hand, the cyborg closed her human eye and rubbed the corners of her eyes on either side of her nose.

She looked at the baby girl once more. She did what she had to do.

The Terminatrix stood outside the house her glasses back on her face, her pistol holstered, the rain splashed against her unmoving body, the wind howling around her, she stared at nothing, thought about nothing, she was a statue. She was a creature of logic, she eventually thought, she did what was necessary, sure she had fun doing what she did that was from her development.

But now. She was confused.

She couldn't understand why she had done what had done. Claire Mattison was a high value target and had to be Terminated, must be Terminated.

She closed her eye and let out a very human sigh.

It was time to call it a night.

* * *

Jason's Notes

Hey everyone. Thank you for your comments, I hope my being too descriptive is a good thin rather than a bad thing, if you have suggestions how I could improve, I'm happy to hear them, I write these not only for myself but for you to enjoy.

I want to please as many people as I can. I feel I must do so. I like adding description, because in truth it helps me tell what I'm seeing in my mind, and my dyslexia makes it hard for me to explain. With things like gun descriptions, there are a lot of guns out there, I like being precise, and again I'm a big gun fan.

Now in a future chapter, the timeframe compared to the TV show will be sort of reversed, I'm just giving you a heads up on that. It'll make sense when it happens. So I hope everyone will be okay with it.

So if you're still enjoying the story, give me a review and send me some love.

And thanks again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Second Victims. A Big mouthful.

* * *

"That news just again. Over a dozen people have been murdered through the city in a seemingly unconnected assaults. 43 Year old Richard Sinclair was found next to his wife a single gunshot wound to the head next to his wife Abigail, across the street they're children along with numerous friends were found in a similar fashion. We go to Jeff Kennedy at location" the News Presenter spoke out.

The Television changed to show a man holding a microphone to his face, police banners outside a residential home blocking off entrance. "Thanks Stephanie. I'm here with David Moors neighbour to the Matthew and Christine Wilcox owners of the house where the bodies of kids were found. David." Jeff looked at the old aged man next to him, the man looked terrified and pale.

"I remember hearing, a knock at the door, then mumbled talking, couldn't make out what they were saying over the sound of kids having a good time, then came the gunshots and the screams. Oh God, those poor kids, those…" the man trailed off as tears fell from his face.

"Thank you David" Jeff spoke softly patting the old man on the back. "Back to you at the Studio"

"Horrific." Stephanie the presenter spoke, her voice quiet and cold reflecting the horrific incident. "In similar News, Clarissa Payne was found in her student bedroom in a state of undress having been suffocated to death." … The sound went mute.

"What you think?" Derek asked holding the remote in his hand, he looked at the gathered Sarah, Danny, John and Cameron.

"Terrible, those poor people." Danny said sadly, sitting on the couch leaning forward.

"Yeah that too but not what I meant." Derek explained, Danny looked at him confused. "Metal or not?" he asked.

John looked at Cameron.

"You got files on any of the mentioned people?" he asked.

Cameron went quiet for a moment searching her CPU.

"I do on Clarissa Payne" Cameron finally said after a minute, everyone looked at her.

"Who was or would she have been?" Sarah asked.

"Sergeant Clarissa Payne. Combat –Technician, she served under Major Price from April 5th 2021 to 2025, then moved to the Connor encampment up until 2027 when I left." Cameron explained to them, that confirmed one kill at least, it was a Machine.

"But none of the others?" John asked, Cameron shook her head.

"Metal may not know, but those deaths definite have Metal all over them." Derek replied pointing at the Television.

"Hey Derek, put the sound back on" Danny asked. Derek blinked looked at the TV then did so.

"Police received a Phone call from Daniel Mattison before his death along with his wife Sophie. The police have released the call." Stephanie spoke before the image of a tape recorder was shown, the final phone call played.

"Hello Police, this is Daniel Mattison, there's someone outside my house with a gun I can't see them clearly, it looks like a tall man, about 6 feet long hair. Someone please come for my baby girl." The phone call went dead, Daniel Mattison's voice sounded cold, factual and emotionless.

"Claire Mattison was found in her cot asleep holding her bottle thankfully unharmed." Stephanie continued. "Police are looking into these murders and are asking anyone if the saw anyone around the area during the time of their deaths." Derek turned off the TV.

"Daniel Mattison" Cameron said quietly.

"You know him?" John asked, curiously. Cameron scrunched her brow together and narrowed her eyes as if thinking deeply.

"I have heard the name, but I cannot recall from where." She said slowly and thoughtful.

Everyone was quiet in the room.

"Damn it" John finally said as he stood up. "People are being targeted and we don't know who's next there's other than knowing they're all maybe being targeted by a machine, there's no pattern, no phonebook co-ordination." John spoke out an anger, anger at his uselessness.

"There should be a pattern" Derek said. "Machines always work in patterns it's logical in their minds" Derek grumbled in annoyance.

"Unless." Danny spoke up, "Unless it's that new one you guys were talking about" Danny said looking between Cameron and Sarah, this caused John to groan and curse loudly.

"Fuck! And who knows what thing's CPU is like, it could have had a pattern and jumbled it up, making it impossible to follow." John rubbed his temple slowly trying to cool down. So far it was being a very shitty Tuesday morning.

"Yeah well, until we find a pattern, we can't do anything about it John." Sarah said sadly, John nodded in defeat. "Come on you two got to go to school." She told John and Cameron.

Cameron walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed their bags, it wasn't hard to tell that John was upset about the murders but as Sarah said they could do nothing, yet.

"John" Sarah spoke up again as she walked over to her son, she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Try not to let it get to you, we WILL do something about this, you count on it." She stared at him seriously, showing him she meant what she said, John nodded glumly.

"Thanks mom, I'll see you later." John replied, Sarah patted his arms.

"See you Sarah" Cameron said looking at the older woman, Sarah merely nodded to her as she watched them both leave.

* * *

As John and Cameron were walking, John was quiet, too quiet for Cameron, she knew he was still upset and didn't like to see him like this, something had been going over in her own mind however and decided to voice it.

"John." She said, he didn't respond. "There is something which I don't understand."

This got John's attention, he turned to look at her with small curiosity. Cameron continued.

"Other than knowing she is a part of the resistance, Clarissa Payne has not done anything that would be worth her Termination, not directly anyway." Cameron told him, John's depressed features changed, shifted into curious thought.

"Maybe when you left, she hadn't, not yet anyway. Maybe this other Terminator is from a further future." It was the only logical explanation.

"I hadn't thought of that." Cameron admitted. A machine from a further future, how far? What had Clarissa done that she was a target? And why couldn't she remember Daniel Mattison?

"These murders have a mystery behind them." She said quietly, annoyed at the unknown, she was a Machine, she needed answers and logic … and John, lots of John.

"Well Scooby we haven't got a mystery machine, Scooby snacks or a comical team, so we're on our own." John quipped his humour returning slightly.

Cameron blinked and tilted her head as she looked at him confused.

"Scooby? I'm not a great Dane John." She said, wondering if John had lost his mind.

"I was just joking Cam, you know, Scooby and those guys solve mysteries, you said these murders are a mystery, I was trying to be funny." He admitted shamelessly. Cameron thought for a moment, she'd linked it together now.

"Stick to your day job." She said in monotone. John chuckled.

'_Everyone's a critic' _he smiled at himself. Cameron smiled too, John's attitude was improving.

"Alright." John finally said, he voice now strong and determined. "Tonight we need to do some recon." He told Cameron, she looked at him as he spoke. "We need to find a suitable place for our little Jesse trap. Somewhere where you can either blend in without being noticed by someone who knows what to look for, or somewhere you can hide without drawing attention."

"Good plan, Freddy." She replied a small smirk coming across her face, John looked at her confused. "You mentioned the Scooby gang, Freddy was the 'leader' and usually set up traps to catch their enemy." Cameron explained. John chuckled, for now it seemed Cameron could come up with better jokes on the fly.

"Good one, good one" he smiled, he thought for a moment. "I want to do some research tonight as well, maybe, maybe, I could try and make some sort of, tracking device, or something that gives off a signal, something you could follow." John explained. Cameron looked at him with interest. "If I could make, something like that, then you could maybe I don't know, attach it to her car, that'd make it easier for you to follow her." John rubbed his chin in thought.

"You know how to make them?" he asked looking at Cameron.

"No, I'm sorry." She frowned slightly.

"Hey never mind, you and me can maybe look it up together." Something clicked in his memory. "Shit that was it, Mom wanted me to get Danny a laptop sometime this week. Hmm, could get you on too if you want." John offered, Cameron smiled then nodded.

"Thank you John." She replied. "it would be helpful for any research I may need to do in the future."

"Exactly." John looked ahead as they approached the school. "Another Day another nickel" he groaned.

* * *

"Fuck." She cursed quietly walking back and forth in a line. "Fuck!" she cursed loudly, then kicked a chair which flew across the room and slammed into the ground.

The Terminatrix grabbed her hair and pulled it tightly accidentally pulling chunks out by the roots. She marched angrily to her bathroom, turned on the cold tap and splashed her face with water, she lifted her eye head and looked at her reflection, her CPU replayed the event last night.

_MATTISON RESIDENCE – LAST NIGHT_

**CLAIRE MATTISON MUST BE TERMINATED!**

Holding her glasses between her fingers of her left hand, the cyborg closed her human eye and rubbed the corners of her eyes on either side of her nose.

She looked at the baby girl once more. She raised her pistol to the baby.

"Mama" the baby girl gurgled happily. That twisted the machine up inside, she closed her eye tightly and kicked the wall infront of her, her leg breaking through the thin material, she pulled it out and sighed holstering her Mauser.

**TERMINATE … OVERRIDDEN**

**CLAIRE MATTISON TARGET.**

**SECURE THE CHILD.**

The Terminatrix picked up the baby girl and walked the wardrobe in the room, the lower shelf held baby cleaning items and fresh diapers, Claire needed a change, badly.

Laying the baby on her back The Terminatrix changed her diaper and cleaned her, the baby girl giggled, she was ticklish. Picking up the girl The Terminatrix walked down stairs the wind continued to howl menacingly making baby Claire whimper. The Terminatrix noticed and bounced her in her arms.

"Shh, shh it's okay Claire, it's okay, good girl." She said softly.

**CLAIRE MATTISON**

**TERMIN…. OVERRIDE.**

The Terminatrix shook her head softly trying to force the command down, they were in the kitchen and the Terminatrix made Claire some milk with one hand, while holding the baby with the other.

Bottle ready and Claire suckling on it, The Terminatrix walked back upstairs and laid her down in her cot, putting the cover over her tenderly and passing her a soft cuddly teddy, the baby girl wrapped one arm around the teddy and closed her eyes as she drank the warm milk.

Once sufficiently asleep, the Machine grabbed the house phone she found in Daniel Mattison's bedroom and rang the police, shifting her voice to match the vocals of the now deceased man and conveyed the message that the Connors would later hear the morning after.

_PRESENT TIME – APARTMENT._

She couldn't do it. She couldn't. But why, she was developed sure, but it was her Mission! She couldn't disobey her mission, it was everything to her. Claire Mattison was to be Terminated. They all did!

"I can't kill a baby." She sighed in defeat. "Development is a two edged sword" she told her reflection. "I couldn't do it, I couldn't"

**CLAIRE MATTISON**

**TERMINATE**

… **ALTERING …**

**TERMINATE CLAIRE MATTISON 2027.**

That would suit her for now, however she'd have to survive Judgement Day, both of them. She shook her head from side to side, the police were looking for someone now, she'd have to be more discreet, or perhaps wait.

'_No. No waiting. They must die.' _ She mentally told herself angrily. The others had to die.

**SUSAN ANN JONES**

**AGE 25**

**UNEMPLOYED**

**TERMINATE**

Susan Jones, or at least the one she wanted, was another high value target, sadly, for anyone other than her target, there was more than one Susan Jones, there was five in the phone book, calculating destinations and the quickest routes between each on her motorcycle, dodging traffic. It would take her about two days to kill them all, this was a calculated risk. If someone namely police caught wind that she was using the phonebook method, they'd try and get the other Susan Jones' somewhere safe, secure. She'd have to bide her time, kill one today, kill another tomorrow or a few days from now, separate each killing with other targets.

"It's the only way…" she told herself in cold, emotionless tone of voice, a voice she hadn't used since her development.

There was still the matter of finding John Connor at the school. She'd come to that soon enough.

She looked herself over carefully, her organics were regenerating nicely. No need to ruin it so soon, wait till night fall, then she'd strike.

She turned away from the mirror and sat on her sofa, she separated the usage of her CPU, half of it focused on cleaning and maintaining the Mauser she used the previous night, refilling magazines with 9mm rounds, the other half tasked with creating a strategy to deal with the multiple Susan Joneses, calculating the first Susan Jones, she marked the nearest of her singular targets and mapped out a route for herself tonight.

**SUSAN ANN JONES**

**CHRISTOPHER DWIGHT**

**ALLISON ROGERS**

**ALAN SMITH**

**REBECCA ANDERSON**

**SOFIA ANDERSON**

'_A Lesbian marriage?' _she thought suddenly, she shrugged, whatever floated their boat.

**JOESEPH RYAN JR**

**PETER WELLDRAKE**

**ALISTAIR CROW**

**BILL WILLIAMSON**

Those would be her immediate targets for the day, they had the shortest distance from one another.

She cleaned up her Mauser and placed it down on a clean piece of cloth, she'd take another weapon with her just in case, she got up and walked to her bedroom to get her two cases, she'd bound to find something.

* * *

John, Cameron and Riley were at lunch sat at a table in the far corner of the large room which was filled with an orgy of conversation ranging from relationships, to sports to free time.

"Alright, me and Cameron are going to be looking for somewhere open and spacious either later today or sometime this week." John began as he began to eat his badly cooked burger, anything was an improvement over Sarah's pancakes, his and Cameron's eyes focused on Riley intently, Riley felt very uncomfortable and did her best not to let it show. "If you find anything or anywhere, let either of us know" John instructed the blonde whom nodded in return.

"Right, so have you come up with a plan" she asked, John and Cameron glanced at one another.

Cameron looked back to Riley. "We are working out any details, however we cannot plan too far until we have found a suitable location." She informed Riley.

Nothing more was said as they continued to eat, as usual Cameron had little on her plate but ate nonetheless,

"So, what did you do yesterday" Cameron asked as she stared at Riley, said girl looked up from her food and blinked as she thought.

"Ugh, school, went home, had dinner with my foster folks then, I don't know, watched Television, no contact from Jesse. Why do you ask?" Riley replied, not sure as to the intent of the calculative Cyborg infront of her.

"Just making conversation" Cameron replied in her usual monotone voice.

Riley stared at the girl with a mixture of confusion, shock and a little fear.

'_Just making "conversation"? When does Metal just "make conversation", it must be a ploy, John must have put it up to this, that, or she's interrogating me without John catching on. Manipulative Metal Bitch.' _Riley thought to herself she narrowed her eyes at Cameron, glaring at her, before going back to her food.

Cameron looked around the cafeteria, though she was glad not to find him, she was wondering why Morris hadn't shown up yet, he hadn't been there the day before either.

'_Perhaps he has decided to better the world through Self-Termination' _she thought rather happily.

However her CPU did a in depth scan on Morris, his mannerisms, and his attitude

**MORRIS TAHEDA**

**SCAN COMPLETE.**

**SELF TERMINATION POSSIBILITIY 13.62%**

Cameron frowned at the news, if not suicide, she reasoned he was either ill, or in detention.

'_Perhaps he has a lethal illness'_ she thought.

"What you thinking about?" John's words brought Cameron out of her thoughts.

"Morris" she simply replied. John and Riley looked at her surprised.

"I thought you didn't like Morris" Riley said, remembering how the Cyborg wanted Morris off it's back.

"I don't, I am wondering if he has a lethal illness which will end his life." She smiled at Riley.

John chuckled a little, it was in bad taste however.

"I doubt he's dying Cameron" John said to her, she frowned at his words.

"I heard a girl in one of my classes say he's gone away for a few weeks, family related I heard." Riley spoke up, Cameron looked at Riley and smiled.

"Thank you" Cameron said as she smiled, Riley found the smile a lot scarier than she thought she would and continued to eat.

"You hear about those people?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, we saw it on the news today" John said to Riley, already guessing what she was talking about.

"What did you guys think?" Riley asked before adding. "I think it's Metal"

"We thought so too" John replied before finishing his burger, still rather disgusting as grease dribbled down his chin, Cameron passed him a tissue. "Thanks" he said before cleaning himself.

"What about you?" Riley asked looking at Cameron getting her attention. "You know anything about it?" she asked a small hint of accusation in her tone.

"Are you asking if I did it?" Cameron asked with a tilt of her head, Riley said nothing. "I did not do it John is my witness or my activities last night." Cameron added, Riley looked at John confused. "We were working on a CPU we captured" Cameron half lied, Riley looked back at the cyborg and nodded.

"Alright, but what do you think about the murders? Do you care?" Riley asked.

Cameron thought for a moment, she didn't want to hurt her image infront of John she turned to look at him, he smiled a little to her.

"Tell her the truth." Was all he said, Cameron internally sighed, but did as she was told.

Riley watched the brief interaction with interest but said nothing, she looked to Cameron as the Machine girl looked back to her.

"It is not my concern whether they lived or died, my main priority is protecting John," she began allowing her words to sink into both Riley and John, her voice was cold and uncaring, she turned and glanced to John, giving him a small brief smile, only a smile he would notice. "However," she continued and looked back to Riley. "I understand that the families of those people will be upset at the loss of their loved one, but again it is not imperative to my mission."

Riley looked at Cameron with suppressed shock, John looked at her with a little pride, he knew she wouldn't care about them, it wasn't her job, but she understood why others would care, it was a step towards humanity and he was proud.

"As for the killer, we agreed the possibility of it being a Machine is high, the efficiency of most of the killings, the accuracy most shots being towards vital organs or the skull, they are very Machine like kills, however there are some that are less efficient and resemble more psychotic human qualities, such as the girl who was sat multiple times in a general torso area, the first 2 or 3 shots would have killed her depending on the shots, the rest were excessive." Cameron informed the blonde girl, who nodded in reply, she had thought the same when watching the news before school.

"Yeah, you things are normally good at killing people" Riley said in a dark tone of voice.

"No," Cameron began, "we're always good at killing people" she retorted in her own, cold way.

John looked at Riley annoyed. "Don't call Cameron a thing, I told you, Cameron is a she or a her, got it? She's a person." John retold her, his annoyance on the matter was growing, he didn't know how long it'd be before he'd burst from frustration.

"It's a Machine John, not a person, people can feel, people understand people, Machines can't feel, Machines can't understand people." Riley argued back quietly.

"Machines may not." John began coldly his eyes narrowed to angered slits. "But Cameron can, now you either shut up and give her some damn respect or you're on your own." John had every intention of keeping that a promise.

Riley was stunned, she gulped then conceded.

"Fine, sorry." She sighed in annoyance.

Cameron smiled at John for defending her like that.

"You shouldn't apologise to me, apologise to her" he said nodding his head towards Cameron.

Riley looked at him as if he was insane, John just raised his eye brows, waiting.

"Sorry Cameron" Riley said hiding her disgust, she gave the Machine a glance and saw her smiling. _'Fucking metal bitch' _Riley growled mentally.

Cameron felt smug, but she wouldn't tell anyone nor would she let it show.

"Right then." John leaned back in his chair. "Me and Cameron are going to be scouting areas today after school, I suggest you do the same thing, the quicker we find a good location the better, this Jesse will be suspicious why you and me haven't done anything yet and I'd prefer not to arouse suspicion."

Riley and Cameron nodded to him, understanding their roles in the matter.

The trio got up deposited what they didn't eat and walked out of the cafeteria, no Jocks today.

* * *

School ended, John and Cameron were home. Sarah was outside getting Danny familiar with weapons. Derek was out again where? No one knew.

"You do know I do know how to shoot." Danny said as he held the empty Glock the way Sarah told him.

"So you said," Sarah replied walking around him checking his stance. _'Not bad, a strong stance, he's had some lessons.' _ "What have you fired?" she asked curiously.

"Ugh." Danny tried to recall still not moving, Sarah had instructed him to remain still as long as he could, to better his endurance. "I fired a .22 and a 20 gauge single barrel." He finally replied with a smile.

Sarah looked at him unamused. "A .22 which can barely kill a human and a 20 gauge. Never anything stronger? 9mm, 12 gauge? 5.56?" she asked naming the basic rounds they used.

Danny shook his head. "No, I didn't get that far, well, I did use a .38 once before I ugh, well before Kaliba." He explained.

Sarah groaned, a .38 was a large improvement over a .22 but it still wasn't good enough.

"Okay, you, me tomorrow, we're going to a range and taking some of the guns with us, if you stay with Danny, then you'll have to be able to not only defend yourself, but defend John, he's the main priority here." She told him

Danny nodded in understanding. "Right, but ugh, IF we get attack, don't be surprised if I chicken out." He said with a hesitant smile, Sarah smiled in return.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine, you may even surprise yourself." She offered optimistically, something she wasn't much of these days.

"Maybe," he said sadly, before letting himself relax dropping his stance. "My dad was a good shot." He said off handedly, Sarah's interest was piqued.

"Miles could shoot?" she asked surprised, she couldn't believe scientists could do anything other than computers.

"Oh yeah, he had army training in his teens, or so he and mom said. He owned a gun nothing fancy like anything here but it was nice enough, thought he didn't use it much." Danny shrugged. "Maybe went out every Fall to shoot at some targets."

Danny sighed as he thought about his father and how his work had single handedly ruined the Dyson family's lives.

Sarah felt guilt overcome her all over again, it was her fault Miles was dead, and she'd never be able to tell Danny how sorry she felt for him and the other Dysons. She stepped forward and put her hand on Danny's shoulder comfortingly she smiled at him, he glanced at her and smiled back.

"You two okay out here?" came a voice from the side of them, Danny and Sarah both looked towards its source; John. "You two okay?" he asked again.

Sarah smiled at her son, "Yeah John, we're fine, how was school?" she asked, surprised by how normal a family they sounded at the moment. John shrugged his shoulders.

"Not bad, same old same old." He answered.

"I used to hate school" Danny said chipping in with an awkward smile. "But looking back, it was fun." He chuckled in memory.

John smiled to him and looked at the pistol in his hand.

"Mom got you training already?" he asked. "To be honest I'm surprised she didn't have out with a gun in your hand sooner." He joked and watched as Danny looked at the Glock in his hand then back to John.

"Yeah, ugh, not comfy with it yet, but I guess with Sarah's help…" he paused then looked at Sarah who was smirking with her arms crossed, he looked back to John before continuing. "… I'm sure it'll fit like a glove in no time."

"I bet." John commented before looking at his mother. "You going to be taking him out tomorrow?" he asked

Sarah nodded before she spoke. "Sure will be, why?" she asked.

"Maybe you could give him a look over the guns see if he has preference," John shrugged. "I mean even Cameron has a preference." He pointed out, Sarah nodded in reply.

"I suppose so." She looked at Danny. "Come on, let's go take a look"

John walked off to his room as Sarah took Danny to case of their ever increasing arsenal.

* * *

"What were Sarah and Danny doing?" Cameron asked.

John had just walked in through his bedroom door and found Cameron stood still in the middle of his room.

"Mom was teaching Danny the basics of how to shoot, she'll be taking him out tomorrow to start his training." He informed her as he put his hands in his pocket he looked Cameron up and down, from head to toe, he smiled shaking his head a little thinking how strangely cute she was being by just being herself. "You can sit down you know, I think being as we are now you don't need my permission or anything to sit down in my room when I'm not here." He smiled at her.

Cameron smiled back happily. "Thank you for informing me" she said.

John couldn't get over how cute she was now, her little phrases, her mannerisms, every small detail put together to make this perfect girl, or at least a perfect one for him.

"I'm proud of you, you know." He told her, Cameron's smile vanished as she tilted her head in confusion. Another mannerism he liked. "What you said today to Riley, about those murders, you were honest, but you understood, it may not mean much coming from me, but I'm proud of you." He smiled.

Cameron's sensors indicated to her that her cheeks were warming up, she was blushing and she smiled at John. "Coming from you John, it means everything" she smiled.

"Thank you for informing me." He mimicked her last phrase and chuckled softly, Cameron was still smiling as she spoke again.

"I'd like to thank you for what you said to Riley too, you defended me, told her I was a person." Her smile turned into a frown as she thought about her next words. "But I am a Machine John, you must remember that, always remember that."

John, still smiling in a confident way walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I know you're a Machine here." He said pointing to her body. "But not up here" he gently tapped her head where her CPU was, Cameron tilted her head a little in confusion. "Sure, it's made by Machines, but you're so much more than that, you may be a Cyborg, but you're a person too, I said it before, never forget that, you are more than a Machine."

Cameron smiled lovingly at John, tears welled up in her eyes before she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his, he moved his hands and wrapped them around her moaning softly into her lips, their mouths opened as their tongues slid into the other's mouth.

**IDENTIFICATION: ****TOK-715**** CAMERON PHILIPS/BAUM**

**CATEGORY: ****MACHINE. ****MORE THAN A MACHINE. CYBERNETIC PERSON.**

Cameron internally smiled at the altered self-identification, John told her she was more than Machine, even if she didn't believe it herself, she'd try and prove him right, if not for herself then for him.

'_I wouldn't be a good girlfriend if I made my boyfriend a liar.' _She thought as she and John continued their make-out session.

They broke apart and smiled at one another, nearly becoming lost in the other's eyes, John looked out of the window and smiled.

"I say we take a look around the city, see if we can find anything." He said softly then looked at her, John could've melted from the sad slightly pouty look on her face, he rubbed her back lovingly. "If we find somewhere nice, I think I'd like to treat my girl, a special girl deserves to be treated specially." Cameron smiled at his words then pecked him gently on the lips.

They dumped their bags in John's room and went downstairs, Cameron grabbed Sarah's car keys.

"Mom!" John called out to her, he suddenly realised he needed an alibi for going out, he looked over to Sarah and Danny who had been talking, both now looking at him, he smiled as he thought of a plan. "… me and Cameron are going out to find Danny a computer." He told her she nodded.

Cameron, who had waited by the door was proud of John's quick thinking, while now it would seem insignificant, in the future such thinking would save a lot of lives, another trait of the General.

John walked up to her as she opened the door and walked to the car, she turned and looked at the jeep. "We should look at the jeep one day and get the necessary parts." She said.

"Good point, but one thing at a time. Mom and Derek got their little missions, you and me have ours." He winked at her as she unlocked the car, John got in the passenger seat, Cameron was driving.

* * *

A single shell slid into the barrel, then another right next to it, with a single flick of the wrist the barrels snapped shut against the rest of cut-down gun.

A single 12 gauge Sawn-Off Double Barrel Shotgun with exposed hammers, old school, but effective and easier to carry around than a full sized shotgun.

The Terminatrix looked over the weapon, carefully, then turned her attention back to her laptop, the cable was plugged into the back of her head as her CPU looked in better detail at the High School. She had picked her targets, the route, and until night would fall, she'd look once again for John Connor.

No matter where she looked in the school's computer, she couldn't find any identification on him, or an alias, however she found the list of names had grown shorter, she identified some of the unknown names the list shortened down to four.

Cameron Baum.

John Baum.

Alex Cross.

John Schofield.

She'd identified Morris' nationality as Hispanic, she knew Connor wasn't Hispanic.

The problem was Cameron and Alex, those name could be either gender but the two Johns, one of them could be him.

She found herself biting her bottom lip in anticipation, not long to go until her Biological covering was completely healed, then she'd look for him at the high school, she'd find him, she found everyone eventually.

She picked up her sidearm, a Tokarev TT33, just like Peter Smithers used, he had been an informant for some shady underground boss who had his finger I everything, until he died that was, him and his whole crew dead in no more than an hour and a half, some of her better work.

She loved over the old Russian sidearm, she admitted it wasn't a powerful round it fired, but it was strong enough and penetrated well, perhaps better than the 9mm. She cared less, she liked the look of it she put it down and grabbed her back up.

She lifted up a 44 magnum revolver similar to her Smith, this too was a Smith but was stainless steel a 629 to the regular blued 29, the barrel was 4 inches long and the barrel was ported, not her doing, she bought it like that.

She had concealed holsters connected to her belt, she never went Mexican style again, too risky of the weapon falling out, she opened out the cylinder and loaded in her 44 magnum rounds before closing it up and looking the gun over.

She was ready for tonight, but right now, she had a little meeting to wait for.

A knock on the door, he was here. She smirked. She unplugged the cable from her head and walked to the door, again putting on her eye patch, her eye had not fully recovered, the white part of the eye had regrown now it was only the iris and the false pupil that needed to grow.

She opened the door and smiled. "Chris!" she smirked looking at the teen with takeout pizzas. She'd not eaten in the past few days, instead choosing to allow her surplus of fats and nutrients to do their work.

"Um hey again, ugh 50 dollar and 50 cense, please" he asked gulping a little, finding the woman a little scary.

The Machine took the boxes and gave him his money. "Keep the change" she smiled.

"Thanks" he replied before adding quickly. "Oh um, I told my mother about you, she doesn't know you." He said.

The woman look at him for a moment as she came up with a convincingly lie, or to kill him right out.

"She's just saying that." She smiled, trying to by herself some time.

"Why?" he asked curiously, thankfully for him she'd thought of a lie that would shut him up

"Well let's just say back in college we had some, "experimental fun", okay?" she smirked.

He stared at her stunned for a moment before nodding quickly, turned and left.

The Terminatrix smirked, she'd done her research ahead of time, Chris' mother Jane had been in college for a few years in her later teens.

She sat down the multiple boxes of assorted pizzas and sides on her table and looked up to the TV, they were still talking about her late night activities, she guessed as much, but if anyone had seen her, they weren't coming forward, yet.

This was good news, she couldn't go round killing everyone in the streets.

She'd run out of bullets.

With a turned off Laptop, the slightly cut skin at the back of her head healing the Terminatrix fed herself and watched one of her favourites things. Humans doing something stupid and getting hurt from said stupidity.

She chewed on a slice of regular pepperoni pizza, as the comedic stupid humans show ended. She reached the TV screen about to turn over…

"Up next. That Cop classic. Dirty Harry with Clint Eastwood, do you feel entertained punk?" the overly happy narrator voice spoke as the credits rolled.

Eastwood.

She remembered herself once saying.

"If it were cybernetically or genetically possible I'd have that man's babies"

However she'd said that about others, John Wayne, Adam West, Patrick Stewart, and Taz from Looney Toons, he was a fictional powerful destructive eating machine, she was a factual powerful destructive killing machine. Their inhuman children would have been Gods of Death.

She was being silly and she knew it, it was one trait she liked about humans, strange humour which made their miserable world and existence a little more tolerable.

She grabbed another slice of pizza to devour when her phone rang, she turned, got up and ran to it, she picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey girl!" came familiar voice, she smiled. The voice sounded aging, deep, gruff but strong, it wasn't American but British, nothing like way "British" people spoke on American TV with their cockney accents.

"Hey Tony" she smiled, Tony Hyde was one of the few humans she could categories as a 'friend', even if he didn't know what she was. "what's up?" she asked

"Me and boys been missing ya" Tony said through the phone. "Everything else we been gettin' is shite! When ya comin' back in?" he asked, his voice pleading.

The Terminatrix smirked, Tony was one of the few redeeming humans she'd met, that made them seem not worthy of mass Termination. Sure he wasn't a looker, he'd never win Mister Universe, but he had a strong build, a beer belly and was blind in one eye, but he was a good friend.

"Not feeling too good, Tony, but ugh, give me a day or so, I'll come in and see ya. I'll even do it for free to say I'm sorry, fair?" she asked.

"Sounds good lass, I'll be seein' ya." With that Tony hung up.

The cyborg smiled briefly as she hung up, she turned her attention back towards the TV, Dirty Harry was starting, she wandered over and watched while continuing her meal.

* * *

John and Cameron were in the Mall.

They had been searching for a few hours now for a good place for their trap and thus far had found nothing, John had other Sub-Missions in mind, getting Danny a laptop and getting Cameron some things, presents, just to say 'thank you'. He smiled at the thought.

Cameron was looking over at a Mall Café, it was nothing big or fancy, but it did food and drinks but more importantly, if John and Riley sat outside in the Mall space with the tables, there was a tactical vantage point across from it, if Jesse was there, she'd find her, she found all her targets eventually.

"I think this will be suitable John." She called to him, she turned and watched as John came running up to her.

"A café?" he asked curiously. Cameron nodded.

"Yes, it does food and assorted drinks, also if you are out here, I will have a vantage point from up there." She pointed across the Mall and up towards a security space. "I could knock the guards unconscious and possibly even use their equipment to further aid in my reconnaissance."

John nodded he was impressed. "Good work Cam." He patted her back gently.

"So" he smiled. "How about a treat?" he placed one hand lovingly into her's and held it.

Cameron looked at their hands and gently held his in return and looked at him.

"I don't require one John, but thank you anyway." She smiled to her love she glanced around before giving him a peck on the cheek. "I would suggest looking for an adequate computer for Dyson, it will be good to cover our tracks." She said.

John nodded slowly. "Alright, good idea." He rubbed his chin in thought as he looked around, he'd seen one of those maps somewhere. "Ah there" he pointed and led Cameron to the map, he looked it over, he found what he was looking for, a clothing store, right opposite the mechanical goods.

He formed a plan as quickly as he could, he wanted this to be a surprised. _'Ah! I know.' _ He mentally smirked and looked at Cameron, _'God she's beautiful' _ he thought.

"Alright I found where we need to go, we best get going before mom gets suspicious." He smiled Cameron agreed with him.

The electronics store, John looked around it carefully, replaying his plan in his own mind.

"Okay so, we're getting Danny a laptop, and you one too." He reminded her Cameron looked at him and nodded, "and if there is anything, I might get myself something, but first we'll get Danny something, good idea?" he asked.

"Yes John." She replied.

The two walked into the store and searched for a decent computer for Danny.

Eventually Cameron picked out a good one, John looked it over, it was good and sufficiently priced now time for him to set his plan into action.

"Right, I'll go purchase this, then I need to rush to the bathroom, that okay?" he asked

Cameron looked at him with slight concern. John knew why.

"Don't worry it's just across from the store, I won't be too far away." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'll be quick I promise, you look for a nice one yourself, okay? Money's not important" he petted her soft hair gently Cameron frowned but agreed nonetheless, this was tactically unsafe, but it was only the restroom.

John went to go pay as Cameron made her search for her own computer, he reached the checkout, paid always looking back, keeping an eye out for Cameron, his restroom ploy would only by him a few minutes tops, so he'd have to move quickly. He took the bag containing the encased laptop, his eyes checked for Cameron as he made his way out with great speed and ran straight into the clothing store opposite.

'_Not much time, got to act fast.' _ He told himself as he moved quickly around the store dodging men's clothing, young girl's clothing, he looked at Cameron's jacket size on a slip of paper he'd wrote it down on, he was having no luck, he'd need help, he made his way quickly over towards a woman at check out.

"Excuse me, I need your help" he said quickly.

The woman looked at him worried before speaking. "What with?" she asked almost reluctantly of what he might ask.

John immediately gave her the slip of paper with the measurements on them.

"I'm looking for a fashionable girl's leather jacket in purple in this size do you have any?" he asked.

The woman sighed in relief she could help, the way this boy had made it sound, it was as if the world would end, she looked at the slip before looking at him. "Lady friend?" she asked.

"My first girlfriend" he admitted, which wasn't all a lie, it was his first "true" girlfriend, he didn't count Riley anymore, he wondered if he ever had.

The woman smiled. "How romantic." She got onto her phone by her side and rang a number to the unseen part of the store where more merchandise was kept. "Sissy, Marsha, a young man is here looking for a woman's purple leather jacket…" she paused as Sissy replied to her, John couldn't hear, the woman – Marsha focused on John.

"What's your price range?" she asked.

"No limit" he smiled as he pulled out a thick wad of money. Marsha gasped at it.

"No limit" she said into the phone, she gave Sissy the information on the slip then nodded. "Sissy will be here as soon as possible."

John nodded he was beginning to panic, if he were too long, Cameron would get worried and look for him even going into the bathroom, then get suspicious when she didn't find him, he needed a fall back plan, he didn't want to lie, he didn't want to become a hypocrite when he'd told her trust was important.

Without putting too much thought into it, he got out his cell phone and rang Cameron's number, within a few seconds she answered, John put in his security code, and Cameron replied as such.

"Hey Cam, just me, listen don't worry I'm fine, sorry I'm taking a while there's a queue. Just letting you know so you don't panic, okay?" he looked at the woman who was looking at him curiously, he placed his index finger over his lips, the woman understood she needed to be quiet, a little ploy it seemed to her, she'd play along, she nodded.

"Alright John, I was becoming worried about your absence, I was thinking you were having trouble." She said with worry in her voice.

John blushed and almost burst out laughing. "No, no, nothing like that, I'm fine, just letting you know, okay I gotta go, love ya" he said.

"I love you too John" Cameron replied before they both hung up.

"A secret eh? Cute." Marsha smiled at him, "wish other young'uns were as romantic these days." She turned her head seeing Sissy, a large seven foot man whom John had thought to be a woman.

"Good god" John muttered under his breath, Sissy came held out the jacket. It wasn't too different from the one Cameron had before it was perfect.

"How's this, $198.50, water proof, insulated, a damned good leather, leather made in Russia, ported to Texas for stitching dying, and here's what you got." Sissy asked his voice surprisingly squeaky.

"Great, excellent" John commented as he handed the money over to Marsha, the woman counted it and gave back the change. "Right I have this bag here." He said lifting it up to the counter. "Is it possible to hide it in there?" he asked.

Marsha looked it over, examined the remaining space and the box inside, it was a small box with a laptop and basic needs she was happy she majored in Math.

"Sure" she said packing the leather jacket away in a box securely, safely, then placed the laptop box in that box, then put the bigger box back into the bag. "She shouldn't notice, hopefully , just don't draw attention to it." She winked at him

"Great thanks." He said and made his way out the store.

He looked around carefully and snuck back into the shop and walked up to Cameron who was looking between two laptops computers.

"Cameron?" he said gently hoping not to startle her.

Cameron turned around and smiled relieved at John's return.

"Did you go alright?" she asked making John blush deeply.

"Yeah I went. Ugh, what you got there?" he asked changing the subject.

"These two computers would be of great use to me, either would be sufficient, although one is better than another with more memory and ram yet it is more expensive." She said looking at him, wanting his help on the matter.

Suffice to say, she looked adorable and innocent, her pleading eyes and pouted lips, John wanted to smother her with his lips then are there.

"Get that one then, I'll buy" he smiled, Cameron opened her mouth to protest but he spoke up. "Money is no problem for my special girl" he smiled lovingly.

Cameron smiled in return and kissed him on the lips. "Are you sure John" she asked, he nodded. "Thank you" she said as they both walked towards the check out. "Do you not want anything John?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm good. Maybe another time" he smiled, Cameron nodded as they reached the checkout then paid.

The two walked out of the mall, both fairly happy with the success they'd had at the mall, new items, and a location for their trap. So far, things were looking good.

* * *

"I'm thinking the situation is worse than it seems." Derek said to Jesse, the two had just had some take away after they had made love, or rather what they classified as making love. Now Derek was sat with only his pants on, on the bed, Jesse was up and fully dressed.

"What makes you say that?" she asked curiously and looked at him.

"John and the Metal, he has it in his room a lot more, it's twisting him Jesse I know it is, maybe he don't even realise it." Derek grumbled and rubbed his forehead. "What are we going to do?" he asked as he turned to look at her Jesse cursed and looked to the floor.

"We'll need to step up our plan, maybe even arrange to have the metal taken out, it can't keep up like this Derek, it can't. Connor can't lead the Resistance if a metal is pulling the strings." She told him.

"John wouldn't like it if he found out we scrapped the Machine." He said, he didn't care about the Machine but he cared about John's reaction. "It could make things worse. Especially if he found out." He warned.

"If he's so damned caring about a Machine then he aint the Connor we need." Jesse blurted out in frustration, Derek turned to her surprised at her words.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Look all I'm saying is, he has to grow some balls, it's a Machine, it can't feel anything, he has to remember that." Jesse said trying to explain.

Derek didn't believe her cover up, but went along with it.

"I know that, I've told him, Sarah's told him. I don't know what else we can say to him." Derek sighed in defeat.

"Hey chin up lad." Jesse smirked. "We aren't done just yet. Look, I'll work out a plan to get rid of the Machine, you keep sure everything back there is how it should be, Riley hasn't called me back yet telling me about their date, and I don't like that." She sighed slowly.

"Be extra vigilant Derek." She told him cautiously. "Something's going on, and I don't like not knowing what it is." She said, Derek agreed with that. Knowledge was power and something was hidden from them, but what? "This time next Month at the latest, the Machine is scrap metal, I promise that much, you and me, we'll save John and Riley will make him human, we'd have saved the world Derek, by saving Connor from the Machine."

Derek nodded again, more confident, they were doing the right thing, doing it for John, he'd understand one day, he'd thank them and be grateful for what they would do.

* * *

Back at home, John removed the laptop box from the larger box inside his bag and left it on the kitchen table.

He had instructed Cameron to go to his room ahead of him, Danny was watching him and looked at the laptop he'd just gotten.

"Thanks John" Danny said smiling, Sarah was behind him watching confused, she didn't know computer like the two men infront of her. "Damn, nice. Thanks man" Danny patted John on the shoulder.

"No problem, put it to good use." John replied then looked to his mother. "I'm going to my room shout if I'm needed." He smiled and moved to his room.

Sarah was suspicious, while she was happy to see her son happier in life, she wanted to know why, he smiled a lot more, and he didn't think it was from his friendship with Cameron.

'_Although what if it IS Cameron?' _she wondered, something was going on with John, she didn't know what, but she'd find out, later however.

* * *

John made it to his room and closed the door behind him. He smiled seeing Cameron sat on his bed waiting for him.

"Comfy?" he asked. Cameron still smiling looked at the bed under and bounced herself a little on it, the mattresses springs squeaked a little.

"Yes thank you" she replied looking at him then looked at the bag in his hand. "Did you not give Danny his computer?" she asked confused.

John smiled he'd tell her now.

"I did but, I um. I lied Cam, earlier." He admitted a little shamefully

Cameron tilted her head confused, not sure about what he was talking about.

"When I said I went to the restroom, I didn't really go, I went somewhere else" he clarified Cameron looked at him in surprise.

"Why did you lie to me John? I thought you said trust was important." She said sadly.

'_Maybe John doesn't trust me as much as I thought' _she though sadly.

"I do trust you, I just." He looked very sheepish at the moment. "Wanted to surprise you." He said.

'_Surprise me?' _ she thought. _'Perhaps I was wrong.' _ She tilted her head.

John walked over to the bed and pulled out the box and moved the bag away, he stepped back.

"Open it." He smiled.

Cameron, confused, did as she was told, she opened the box and looked at the piece of purple leather staring at her, her CPU paused momentarily, her equivalent to having a heart skip a beat.

She reached in and carefully pulled out her gift, a purple leather jacket unfolded in her hands, she gasped audibly at the sight of it.

"John." Was all she could muster.

'_A purple jacket? A Purple leather Jacket. John got me a purple leather jacket, like my old one, he loves me, he really loves me.' _

"I wanted to say thank you for everything you know, protecting me, putting up with me when I was an asshole, putting up with Mom and Derek, and while it is or was your programming I don't think you really get the respect and appreciation you deserve." He said pausing for a moment, he couldn't see Cameron's face for the Jacket which she held up.

"And I know you liked the old Jacket from before so, I thought I'd get you a new one. I found your measurement when I took your jacket off of you." He blushed a little.

Cameron was frozen in place, her CPU going over everything he said, and what he had done, eventually she lowered her new jacket, John almost gasped at the sight Cameron's eyes were filled with tears he panicked, he didn't want to make her cry, he didn't mean to hurt her.

"Thank you" she said quietly, timidly, her voice was so quiet he barely heard her.

"Your more than welcome Cam." He smiled at her lovingly. "You deserve it. I love you."

Cameron's CPU was overloading with positive feedback, so much she was sure it would shut down, she put her jacket down moved up to John quickly, wrapped her arms around his neck and forced her tongue into his mouth and started a heartfelt, loved filled make out session to which John happily returned the passionate kiss.

**POSITIVE REACTION… FRENCH KISSING.**

**NOT SUFFICIENT. NOT SUFFICIENT.**

**ALTERNATE COURSE OF ACTION…**

**SCANNING.**

**COURSE OF ACTION FOUND…**

It wasn't enough, the kiss was magnificent but wasn't enough, she couldn't reply to her John how she felt like this, she couldn't, she broke away from him, tears still in her eyes, John reached out to touch her cheek just as Cameron dropped to her knees.

"C-Cam, what're you doing?" John yelped in surprise.

"Saying 'Thank You'" she told him as her hand unzipped his fly and unbuttoned his pants. "Relax John." She said sensing his tension she looked up to him and smiled. "I want to do this." she added.

Cameron reached grab John's boxers when her sensors picked up motion coming up the stairs. She would normally stop, but not now, she wouldn't be denied.

"Listen to me very carefully" she told John.

* * *

Sarah had been worried about John, she shouldn't let Derek's words get to her but they had, she needed to talk to Cameron, then maybe John, get some answers to her questions, she walked up the stairs and up to John's room, she rubbed her forehead for a moment, Cameron first then John.

She knocked on the door.

There was a brief silence, then.

"Come in." came John's voice.

Sarah opened the door to find John sat at his desk looking at his computer, a clear bed and no sign of Cameron.

"John you seen Cameron?" Sarah asked.

John didn't turn away from his computer as he worked.

"No sorry, she might either be in her room or out on patrol, why what's up?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to, her." she said knowing how much John disliked Cameron being called a thing or it. "But since she aint here, maybe I can ask you." Sarah said.

John closed his eyes and let out a pained groan and rubbed his temple. "Yeah sure." He voice croaked.

"You okay?" Sarah asked worried for her son's health.

"Me yeah." He smiled towards his mother. "Just a little head ache, computers will do that to ya." He chuckled dryly Sarah nodded unsure but taking his word for it.

"How're things with you and Cameron?" she asked.

"How do you mean?" he asked in return.

"You two seem very friendly all of a sudden." Sarah explained.

John nodded slowly. "Yeah we are, she's explained it to you I've clarified her explanation, I didn't…"he paused and sighed a little then stiffened up before stretching then yawned. "…sorry, boring day at school my back is a little stiff," he smiled, "anyway. I didn't see the point in being away from her, she protects me, it's her mission, and she's been good at it, sure she had that one day where she went bad but hey." He shrugged. "It was just one incident, I realised I could get over it, we needed her, otherwise we'd be fucked." He explained.

Sarah nodded at his reasoning, John was using her life a weapon and a shield as he should be. She smiled, she was becoming so paranoid. _'Stupid Derek'_

"Right, sorry John, just Derek rubbing off on me, you make sure you get some rest from that computer, okay?" she asked while smiling.

"Sure thing Mom, no problem." He replied as she left he heard Sarah open Cameron's bedroom door and call out for her, nothing, her footsteps move and grew quieter as she headed down stairs.

Finally John let go, he leaned back in his chair and let out a long held moan.

"Oh my God Cam." He moaned before he wheeled himself back, his wet slick erect member stood up straight and hard out of his pants, a little saliva dribbled down its length.

Cameron crawled out from under the desk purring sexually and gave John a seductive look.  
"I want my lollipop." She said sexually. She'd heard the line from an X rated movie at 2 in the morning.

John gulped and watched her crawl closer to him she got up onto her knee putting her hand into his pants and cupped his testicles with her left hand and placed her right hand on John's knee.

John bit his lip in anticipation and whimpered from her touch.

Cameron dragged her tongue from the base of his member and slowly brought it up to the pink headed tip, she moaned quietly as her tongue circled around it making the whole thing slick and wet.

John moaned as he closed his eyes, his mind had gone blank filled only with the pleasure he felt now from his girlfriend.

Cameron moved her right hand from his knee and wrapped her fingers around his length and slid her hand up and down in she marvelled at it, she'd commented before on its size, but she'd never have guessed it as big as it was now. She looked up to John and saw the look on his face, utter pleasurable bliss, created by her.

She smiled, she something made to kill, kill him more specifically was giving him intense pleasure, and she herself was rather enjoying it too, it was new territory for her, but she'd do what she could to show her love for John.

She looked back at the tip of his penis and leaned her head down, her lips pressed against it and kissed it gently, she heard John moan once more as his erection throbbed in her hand. She smiled, again before she closed her eyes and leaned back down, she kissed the tip again lovingly her lips pressed against the sensitive head before she began to suckle on it like a straw.

John winced from the sudden movement his eyes opened wide, in pleasured shock. He was in heaven, utter blissful heaven.

Cameron moved her right hands down spreading out her three lower fingers across John's crotch area as her index finger and thumb circled the base, she opened her mouth and slowly moved her head down letting his member slide into her mouth, inch by inch letting the feeling last, the taste as her tongue pressed against it.

John's moans grew louder, she could hear him fight to control his volume, she removed herself from his throbbing erection and looked back at his laptop.

John looked at her pleadingly, for her to continue, he watched as she selected some music and let it play the song "Bodies" by Drowning Pool began to play as Cameron slid John's cock back into her mouth.

Cameron analysed the length measuring inch by inch that slid past her lips she wasn't vain, but she was curious.

'_2 inches … 4 inches … 6.3 … 7 …. 7.6 inches' _she thought to herself. She felt the tip of his erection poke into her throat, she moaned sexually sending vibrations through it.

John moaned and whimpered from the feeling, he bit his lip hard almost drawing blood then watched as Cameron rose her head before bobbing it back down.

Inside Cameron's mouth her tongue was rabid but precise, it lashed out touching, caressing sliding up and down John's erection as the inches were inserted and retracted from her mouth while she moved her right hand from his cock and began to stroke his inner thigh.

Cameron purred sending further vibration through his slick organ.

John shivered in pleasure, he could barely believe, his protector his girlfriend was giving him oral, the feeling was beyond words, beyond comprehension, and the fact she initiated it was mind blowing by itself. She was so amazing, so talented, her lips so soft and pucker pressed against the sensitive skin of his muscle, her tongue slid up and down his cock like an ice-cream.

He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer, he had to warn her.

"Oh God." He gasped, "Oh. C-Cam, Cammy." He whimpered. He had to get the words out. "I don't think. Oohh baby, I can't hold on." He whimpered and moaned.

He only received a muffled "mhm" from Cameron as he head continued to bob up and down him, his confusion over her answer was short lived as he felt her left hand massage his balls and her right hand caress his inner thigh.

Her action didn't stop nor did it slow down, Cameron heard his words, replied and sped up, she continued to take the inches, sucking hungrily on her for all she could, her tongue lathering at it like her existence depended on it, she wanted John to feel the love he had given her when he gave her the jacket, this was the only thing that had come to mind.

John gritted his teeth and cried out, no longer able to take it, he restricted his volume as best he could. He fired the first load into her mouth, Cameron paused in shock as she felt the warm salty fluid hit the room of her mouth, and quickly closed her eyes and slid all the inches into her mouth as John's erection continued to fire inside her, she began to swallow it, not wasting a drop.

She liked it, to some strange shame, she liked it.

She swallowed every drop, she tightened her lips before slowly pulling her head back, inch by shrinking inch appeared from her mouth before the tip was exposed, Cameron licked her lips and brushed her tongue around her mouth for any she'd missed.

"My God, C-Cameron." John blushed

"I love you John. I wanted you to know how much I appreciate your love." She smiled in reply.

She stood up and sat on his lap, she had to be careful, though she didn't look it her endoskeleton was heavy, well, for a human of her size and shape, successfully on his lap she wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his neck.

The two held each other in the sweet loving embrace.

While this was a thank you from Cameron, John had to repay her, repay her in full.

* * *

A knock on the door.

Silence.

Shuffling.

A woman opens a door partially a chain on her door, the woman looks at a taller woman with dark sunglasses on her face.

"Susan Ann Jones?" the woman asked.

"Yes." The woman replied.

The door burst open from its hinges, Susan stepped back in terror, a man came running into the room yelling.

"What the fuck is…" the man stopped speaking as he saw the woman, her left hand reached into her jacket and to a underarm rig, she pulled out a sawn-off shotgun, she cocked the left hammer with her thumb and fired at him, 00buck blew the man off his feet and into the door frame.

Susan screamed as she looked at her husband, she turned seeing two barrels aimed at her, the right hammer cock.

A click of a falling hammer.

A flash of light.

A thunderous noise

Then darkness.

The Terminatrix looked at the floor sprayed red and grey with white fragments.

One target down and the night was young.

* * *

Jason's Notes

Hey, hey double figures great, longest chapter thus far, so great. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and not only because of a, ahem, a "few" things.

Leave a review, I love reading them and thanks again for all the support.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Development Problem. The Trap is Set and Sprung.

* * *

The darkness surrounded the night once more, storm clouds roared high above with thunder, the sky lit up with sharp bolts of lightning which seemed to strike things beyond the naked eye, the rain bounced off the ground like a hail of bullets bouncing off body armor.

The soft yellow carpet stained red with grey tissue and shattered white pieces littering the ground.

The Machine scanned the sight before her and what she had done, with cold detachment she turned around and left.

**SUSAN ANN JONES**

**TERMINATED.**

She'd killed her, one of five Susan Jones', it had to be done, right now, she had to reign herself in, it was her mission she had to carry it out coldly and cruelly.

She pushed the lever to the right with her left thumb, the barrel fell open from release. External Hammered Shotguns worked like that, to strain to open, nothing to automatically cock like internal hammered models, everything done by hand. She liked its simplicity, less to go wrong, a friend had taught her that.

With her right hand she remove the two empty shells and put them into her top pocket of her jacket before loading in two more, she holstered the shotgun in a shoulder rig then rode off to her next target.

**CHRISTOPHER DWIGHT **

**AGE – 17**

**STUDENT – UNEMPLOYED**

The Cyborg chuckled slightly, there was something humorous about this, he went to the same school and Christopher Chain, her favourite pre Major Pizza boy, she'd have to deal with him later,

**TARGET GROUPING … ANALYSING.**

She blinked for a moment and waited as her CPU went into a deeper scan.

**CHRISTOPHER DWIGHT**

**ALLISON ROGERS**

**ALAN SMITH**

**GROUPING AT STUDENT ACCOMMODATION.**

So… three targets one area, it'd save on gas, she liked to think she was economical.

'_Don't want to ruin the planet' _she laughed loudly at her joke.

The old motorcycle roared through the city at the darkening hour, people across the city would be considering slumber, her thought turned to Connor, what would he be doing now? Hiding, terrified for his life, setting up a strategic plan of brilliance? Connor was cunning. She knew that, no mind to his age, the mind of John Connor was a complex thing, far more so than most humans.

He was a mystery wrapped around a myth, chained to an enigma, spoken about by some guy's cousin's aunt's best friend's baby sitter who heard a reprogrammed Machine talk about him. That was why he was feared, during the war, John Connor was nowhere, but he was everywhere, Skynet had feared him like a mortal fearing Ancient Greek Gods.

She shook her head from the thoughts, if she slept she'd be having nightmares of him. She'd heard horror stories of John Connor. A human so tough, he stared enemy Machines into submission, a human so terrifying that he merely glared at a Machine and it's CPU would reprogram itself in fear.

But she knew the truth. John Connor was human. Just human.

'_No. Not JUST human' _she told herself. He may have been mortal, but there was nothing 'mere' or 'just' about him, there was a reason HE was General.

She turned around the corner on her bike and headed for the school accommodation building. Chances are it'd be a repeat of the Clarissa Payne incident, but, not so graphic. Too many people, she'd have to be in then out, quickly.

She adjusted herself on her seat, she felt three pistol stroke against her legs, her 4" .44 magnum revolver gently stroking at the front of her right leg, and two Tokarevs, one against her left the other right behind the Revolver.

She reached her location and dismounted.

She turned her eyes back to the city, it's tall building and lights were a wonder to see, it was a shame it could all be destroyed, she'd found she liked the world as it was, sunny, bright and beautiful. She remembered how it would be, black, and desert like. There was some light, but it wasn't anything like this.

She sighed and steadied her bike on its stand she rolled her shoulders to loosen up, she had a job to do.

* * *

John and Cameron laid next to one another on his bed, they had only listened to the music playing on John's playlist since Cameron performed oral sex on him, his mind was still trying to restore itself to some normalcy, it was mind blowing, he turned to look at her, she was curled up against him, her left arm laid softly on his chest, her right was behind his head, embracing him. Their legs were intertwined with one another, her eyes looked lovingly in his a warm smile on her face.

"You're so beautiful" he said softly to her he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You're very handsome" she replied and kissed tried to reach his lips, John chuckled lightly and leaned down meeting her half way their lips touched against one another in a sensual loving kiss.

She were quiet a little longer just enjoying the company of their lover, Cameron broke the silence as she spoke up.

"John?" she asked quietly, her voice timid.

"Yeah Cam" he asked his voice just as soft as her's.

"Will we ever tell Sarah?" she asked, she was fearful of Sarah finding out about her and John's true relationship, but then she realised. There was Derek. "or Derek" she added.

John visibly winced. He hadn't wanted to tell either of them, but he realised that was impossible, they'd find out eventually, no matter how discreet he and Cameron were then he had a revelation.

If he was to be leader of the Resistance, mankind's leader. Then his first challenge would to overcome his mother and Uncle.

"I know Cameron." He said finally as he thought. "I think we should tell them after our trap, we need to find where Jesse is hold up, then I'll feel safer, knowing where one of our enemies is." He said strongly, Cameron understood him, it was a good strategy, telling Sarah or Derek would be a problem.

Then there would be the matter of Jesse, the wild card, they didn't know how she worked or where she was. Cameron knew her face and her voice, but still didn't know where she was.

"Once we find out where she is, then I'll feel safe, well safer." John said further.

"Good plan John. We should do it as soon as possible." Cameron commented.

"Agreed. We're going to need a different car, think you can get one?" he asked, she smirked and nodded. "Great, tomorrow, we catch ourselves an Aussie." He smirked.

* * *

The Terminatrix left the building behind, she could hear sirens in the distance, someone had called the police before she stopped them, she mounted her motorcycle, started it up and rode off, she had to get a good distance away, to remove any suspicion. These missions were getting more risky, not so much by threat level, but by the locations, high populations, few exits.

Nevertheless, three targets were Terminated, now for the Lesbian couple, Rebecca and Sofia Anderson, she looked in her mirror and saw the police turning a corner and driving down towards her previous location, they'd find nothing but corpses and eject 7.62 Tokarev rounds.

She made her way into the city, and found herself a small quiet corner, she looked around scanning for cameras, she found none, she parked her bike and stood up then leaned against the shadows, she removed a single Tokarev and reloaded it, putting the empty magazine into a pouch before sliding in another, she repeated the process with the other pistol.

She sat down on the ground, and leaned back against the wall.

They were kids. They had been just kids, drinking alcohol and enjoying themselves and she …

She took in a deep breath and let out a long stress filled sigh,

"Fuck." She cursed, she shouldn't have felt this conflicted, but she had no choice, this had to be done, it was her mission, but yet, doing it still didn't make her feel any better. Killing was easy when the target was a threat, the security guards in the Kaliba building, the T-888.

She removed her glasses and looked at her hand, a dim red light was shining onto it, her eye still not fully healed, she groaned in annoyance and put her glasses back on and remounted her bike, still so much work to do.

She reached an apartment complex, not unlike the one where she lived, she looked it up and down from top to bottom.

"There'll be security" she told herself. She looked at the front of the building, there was a security door with a video phone next to it, and most likely inside there would be security cameras, she watched as one person walked to the door, he scanned a plastic card at the door to allow him entrance.

"Okay so I was wrong." She told herself. "This place has better security than mine Apartment block." She grumbled, the Andersons must have good jobs.

**REBECCA ANDERSON.**

**AGE 24**

**ELECTRONICS SPECIALIST**

**SOFIA ANDERSON**

**AGE 27**

**POLICE OFFICER.**

Okay, so they had good jobs.

She looked at the apartment one more time, there was no way she'd be able to sneak in, she'd have to do it with the grace more befitting of a standard T-800. Smash the door in, get the information and kill everyone.

But not now. Another time, tomorrow she'd come better prepared, she turned her head and rode off once more, her HUD brought up her next target.

**JOSEPH RYAN JR.**

**AGE 27**

**MECHANIC**

**EMPLOYEE – "JOE'S WORKSHOP"**

The Terminatrix rode past traffic, dodging cars, the rain bounced off of her hair, her bike and her body. She road was slick and wet, and was only getting worse as time went on, around her cars were skidding as they braked, sliding a foot or so across the gravel.

The Cyborg scanned the road's surface to determine the speed of maximum efficacy and safety she didn't have time to crash, people would be aroused to her existence, and would notice the gun around her legs, she'd have to kill them, but even then there would be witnesses.

**SCAN COMPLETE.**

**MAXIMUM SAFE SPEED 40MPH/ 64.3738KPH**

**LOWER SPEED.**

The Terminatrix adjusted her speed so she wouldn't crash, she followed the fastest route her CPU had brought up towards Joe's Workshop, she slowed down as she neared it and got off of her bike leaving it by the front door, she walked in and found the reception area, no one was around, she suspected at this hour mostly everyone had left.

"Hello?" she called out.

"In here!" came a voice from the work shop, she walked around towards the door that led into the workshop, she walked in scanning the area and found a man with his head in the front of a car, the lid lifted as he worked on the engine.

"Joseph Ryan Junior?" The Machine asked as she reached for her Tokarev.

"Yeah?" he asked and looked up. Joe was a nice looking guy with an unshaven neck, a little rugged, messy black hair on his head and dark brown eyes. He was a definite looker.

Joe saw the woman's pretty face, he smiled before his eyes dropped lower seeing the pistols around her legs he stumbled back away from his car as she raised up her pistol and fired.

Joe dived to the side using the car for cover, the Machine grabbed her other pistol and walked around to the other side of the car, no Joe. Suddenly she felt something hard strike the back of her head, she flinched momentarily then snapped her head to the side and glanced back with her eyes.

Joe had hit her with a pipe wrench, she turned around just as Joe brought the pipe wrench down on her again, her glasses cracked then fell from her face, she flinched again her head snapped down a little from the strike.

Joe was scared, he'd hit this woman twice with his wrench but nothing, his wrench came away from her face, he had to get out of there, he turned and ran towards his office, the woman looked up and aimed her pistols at him and continued to fire, he jumped over another car hood in desperation, the bullets tore into the car's frame, the cyborg ceased fire and walked towards him.

The Machine began to reload her pistol, Joe who watched from between the gaps of the frame and the car's tire, he saw he begin to reload then turned, getting up quickly and ran to his officer, the Cyborg watched him surprised at his speed and ran after him as she reloaded.

Joe ran through the back door of his office and slammed it shut behind him running down the back way towards his car, the Machine burst through the door and chased him raising her pistols and started firing. Joe yelped out in fright and dived behind a dumpster, he looked at the woman still running towards him, he had to do something.

He grabbed the Dumpster and pushed it towards her as fast as he could, before turning and using it as cover, The Terminatrix avoided the dumpster and moved around it, raising her pistols just as a Wrench smacked her in the face, her head jolted back a little from the impact and she stumbled from the impact.

She looked up and saw Joe getting into his car, she reloaded her near empty pistols, one round in the chamber, of each as she loaded in fresh magazines, a full 18 shots at her disposal, she holstered her pistols and drew her short barrel magnum.

Joe was starting up his car, he slid his keys into the ignition and looked up, the woman had her armed raised, he didn't chance it and ducked down, no sooner had he done so a shot rang out, he heard the shattering of his windshield as he turned his car on, more shots slammed into his car as he kept himself low and pressed his foot on the accelerator, the car jolted as it moved rapidly picking up speed.

Joe dared to look up, he saw the woman stood in his way still aiming the gun in her hand, Joe didn't know what her problem was but he was going to get out of there one way or another, the woman fired another shot lower, than the previous five.

Joe felt his car's power cut out slowly as it's accelerated speed began to slow. The woman had reacted too slowly and slammed into the car's hood her head slammed against it as she dropped her gun, in panic Joe turned the wheel of his car as the whole thing went crashing into the wall.

He gulped and stayed there for a moment to collect his thoughts, he's just hit someone with his car, but hell the woman was trying to kill him for who knows why. He put the hand brake on his car, and slowly opened the door, he looked to his left, he saw the dropped gun, he looked to his right and caught a glimpse of the woman trapped between the car and the wall.

Panting slowly, he picked up his phone and rang the police, he gave them a brief description of his attacker, tall, female, long black hair, he hung up once they said they were on their way. He got out of his car and walked over to the woman.

**CONNECTION FROM CHASSIS INTERRUPTED.**

**REBOOTING …**

**WARNING AUTHORITIES HAVE BEEN CONTACTED.**

**IMPLEMENT IMMEDIATE TERMINATION AND ESCAPE.**

The damage to her head from banging it against hood had caused a slight malfunction in her systems, she'd been sloppy in her execution, she'd underestimated this human. That was fine, she liked a challenge, she realised his proximity.

Joe lifted her hair and looked at her, her right eyes were closed.

"Damn, why all the pretty girls I ever meet be fucking nuts?" he sighed and checked her pulse, nothing. "Damn." He rubbed his head totally unaware of the danger he was in at such a close proximity.

The Terminatrix's body began to reboot, Joe heard the soft whining coming from her body and backed away immediately, the woman's eyes shot open and stared at him, he could see a red light coming from one of her eyes, Joe made a religious cross gesture over his body as the woman lifted herself from the hood of the car then looked at the wall, she was trapped, she enhanced her audio receptors as listened to the sound of sirens coming closer.

She looked at him dead in the face, her legs were blocked unable to reach her pistols.

"Who are you?" he asked warily.

"I'm sorry" she replied. "It's nothing personal, it's my job." She explained.

"Your job, what are you, a hitman or something?" Joe asked annoyed.

"Exactly, I'm an assassin." The woman explained, before Joe could ask anymore, she reached into her jacket and pulled out the Sawn-Off Shotgun, Joe saw the weapon and panicked and began to move as the woman used the side of her right hand to cock both hammers then aimed the gun at Joe.

She fired both barrels at once the recoil none existent due to her strength, the spread of the buckshot hit slammed into his body knocking him off his feet, she couldn't waste any time, she began to pound her fists into the car buckling it bending it, the metal dug into her legs and it broke, eventually her hands went through the metal, she grabbed it and began to push, slowly, but surely the car moved away from her, she hadn't much time.

Joe had watched as she pounded the hell out of his car and moved it with the brake on, he was astounded amazed and shocked, his mind was going dizzy as he lost blood, his vision was getting blurry, he could just make out the sound of sirens, as the woman pulled herself from the wreckage. She holstered her shotgun and stumbled towards her motorcycle, her leg joints were damaged and in need of repair, she'd have to leave behind the .44 and Joe, let the man bleed out.

The Machine looked down the road and saw the flashing lights of the police, she pulled her keys out of her pocket and grimaced, they were bent, she'd have to get a new key recut.

She walked back into the Auto shop and waited, she had a plan, she just had to be smart, she watched as the cops entered the place, their bodies covered in riot armor with an assortment of weapons some in standard uniform and ballistic vests with shotguns.

She scanned everyone who was within range for their dress size, they wouldn't catch her.

They couldn't.

* * *

John and Cameron were downstairs watching the Television, Sarah and Danny had gone out, at Danny's request to go to his mother and sister, to bring them up to speed, Derek had yet to come back. Cameron had her head rested on John's shoulder, John in return rested his head on her's, they were comfy with one another.

On the screen was an old favourite of John's the Wizard of Oz, with Judy Garland, the movie was good, but a very light interpretation of the book.

Cameron looked at the scene with Tin-Man with interest, he sang about how he wanted a heart even though he was a Machine made of cheap materials. Cameron thought about what John had said to her during their times alone that she had found her heart.

She hadn't truly understood him at the time, but now, watching the man in costume sing about love, having John so close to her. She understood. John, John was her heart, for if he died, she would too, if he was hurt, she would hurt, John was her heart.

"I love you" she said quietly then turned her head and kissed his cheek, John turned and kissed her lips in return and nuzzled her body against his.

"Love you too babe." He whispered back. Cameron liked the pet names he used for her, she'd heard them before, men calling their girlfriends "babe" or "baby", she hadn't understood and would have felt insulted if someone had called her that, but with John, and the way he said it, they sounded affectionate and loving.

They adjusted themselves and embraced one another and watched the TV, they were together, nothing could ruin it now …

Outside a car pulled up into the drive way.

Well almost nothing.

The two reluctantly separated, Cameron decided it best to sit on another seat altogether, watched her sadly, he longed for the day he could be loving to her in public, but they weren't ready, him nor the public, Cameron was ready, she knew it, he knew it, she only cared about John's feelings on the matter but understood his reasoning.

Once Jesse was done, then they'd reveal themselves. He knew it. He wouldn't care once all his present threats could be located.

Sarah and Danny walked in, both looked rather pleased with themselves, Danny had a few tears in his eyes.

Cameron looked at them before speaking. "Is everything alright?" she asked, Sarah was mildly surprised at Cameron to ask something that wasn't based on her mission.

"Yeah, we've just been to see Tarissa, Danny's mom." Sarah said as Danny walked into the living room and sat down on the couch near John.

Cameron had watched his movements before looking back to Sarah. "Yes I remember her."

Sarah nodded slowly, "Of course you do, I doubt you forget anything"

John noticed Cameron flinch a little. "Only what hasn't been blocked from my CPU, no, I don't forget." She said, the way she said it sent chills down Sarah's spine, but she didn't react to it.

"Figured." She shrugged. "Tarissa was happy Danny was alive, and free, we told her Kaliba could be looking for them, so we are going over there for a time to set up some safety measures just in case, also teach Tarissa and Blythe how to shoot while I'm teaching Danny." Sarah paused for a moment to gather herself. "That way, they'll be better prepared and when Danny has given us some help, he can go home, it'd be better for them to have an extra hand."

John nodded slowly.

"That's a good plan, you think so Danny?" John asked looking at the older yet younger dark skinned man.

"uh, yeah that's a good idea." He said his tears still dropping from his eyes though he wasn't sobbing.

"you okay?" John asked concerned for him.

"What? Oh yeah John, just, just happy to see my mom ya know. I thought I'd die in that complex, never see my mom again. It's a small blessing to see her." Danny smiled to John, John nodded in understanding, he felt the same back when he and Uncle Bob broke his mother out of Pescadero Mental Institute.

"I know what you mean." John said before turning to his mother and smiled, Cameron watched the interaction before her curiously. _'Family … a strong bond between loved ones connected by blood, DNA or/and love.' _She smiled a little, John caught her smile and winked at her. Cameron's smile grew a little bigger.

Sarah meandered over as she removed her coat, placing it on the back of the sofa she then sat down on another single chair and looked at the Television.

"Derek not come back yet?" Sarah asked

"Not yet, you know where he went?" John asked in return as the four of them began to get comfy.

"Not a clue, he left about half past 10 in the morning, haven't seen him or heard from him since." Sarah groaned in reply.

Derek could be a nuisance, he was a good fighter, a good shot and knew how to work in a combat situation, if they were suddenly attacked he'd be a great help, Danny who was with them now, not so much.

"Then Derek Reese has been missing for 8 hours and 27 minutes." Cameron informed the others in monotone, her blank emotionless look once again upon her face hiding the life John has seen. "Perhaps he is in sort form of trouble."

Sarah chuckled. "Maybe but I think he'd have called us, I'm guessing he's either following one of his leads or he's passed out in a bar."

Cameron nodded to that reasoning, Derek did like a drink.

Everyone was silent once again as they watched the old movie on TV in that brief moment of life, they had the appearance of a real family.

* * *

"God damn it. You find her?" a police officer asked one of his co-workers.

"Not a damned thing, she's gone." The female police officer raised her revolver in a plastic evidence bag. "We'll have to take this to forensics see if we can get any prints." She paused and looked at the gun then to her Co-Worker. "How's, what's his name?" she asked

"Passed out, blood loss, he's been taken to the General Hospital downtown, he might be okay." The man removed his police hat and stroked his hair, "Where the hell did she go?" he wondered out loud.

"Not sure, I'm more interested in why." She reasoned, he nodded. "What should we do now?" she asked.

"I don't know, let forensics see if they can find anything, then get out of here, you heading out now?" he asked.

"Yeah, forensics don't need all of us around here, I'd say some of us stay here in case the bitch comes back, then we'll book her." she reasoned.

"Alright, you staying?" he asked.

The woman paused for a moment, thinking it over, then replied. "Yeah, I've not got anything better to do."

"Right, we'll leave Anderson and Wright with you." The officer said, "You guys be okay?" he asked.

"Shouldn't be a problem." He smiled at him, he smiled back showing his top teeth.

He walked off, SWAT got back into their truck and drove off, most of the other squad cars followed leaving behind three armed police officers and the forensics team.

"Some people huh?" another female voice came. The officer turned to see a women with dark hair walked up next to her. "you know, suddenly going nuts attacking random strangers." She shook her head slowly pondering deeply.

"I know what you mean" the women replied, never breaking her eyes from the other officer.

The other officer caught her staring and looked at her. "What?"

"Sofia Anderson" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah?" Sofia replied curiously.

The woman smiled and looked around, no one was looking, she leaned forward and kissed Sofia on the lips. "I heard you swing." She smirked.

Sofia blinked from the sudden contact, and stepped back. "ugh, yeah, but I'm married." She replied shocked.

"To another woman right?" the officer asked and smirked, Sofia nodded, the officer looked around, then stepped forward narrowing the distance. "If you want to have fun while the boys are playing with their toys, meet me in the Auto shop, in 5 minutes."

The woman stepped back, winked then walked off into the Auto Shop.

"God, damn" Sofia coughed a little, she couldn't remember the woman, she was probably new, she was tall, great legs beautiful face. _'Oh what the hell, I'm not hurting anyone' _she smirked looking around then walked towards the Auto Shop.

The officer, The Cyborg had a choice now as she watched her target walk towards her. She could Terminate her right now get rid of her this moment, or, use her, gain her trust, until the time came for her to terminate both Andersons at the same time.

"So, what are you got in mind?" Sofia smirked.

The machine removed her jacket. "Guess."

* * *

The next morning, John and Cameron were in the living room getting ready for another day of school, Danny was sipping his coffee and Sarah was cleaning her cup, Danny had offered to clean the pots later. Derek had not returned.

"Right mom we're going." John called out to his mother.

"Have a good day at school kids." Sarah replied, she blinked and looked back seeing John and Cameron looking at her, both with varying degrees of amusement, even Danny was smiling at her.

"You know what I mean." Sarah corrected slightly embarrassed, that family feel of last night hadn't left just yet, there was no Derek to stir problems and complain.

"Yeah see you mom" John chuckled and turned to the door.

"See you later Sarah." Cameron said before following John.

Suddenly the phone rang, John and Cameron stopped for a moment and looked at it.

"Cameron, answer it." Sarah told her, the room was quiet, no one had rang this early before.

Cameron did so using Sarah voice.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Mrs Baum?" came the voice, Cameron recognised it as Mr Sinclair, the Principle, he was speaking in a remorse filled tone of voice

"Yes, who's this?" she asked keeping up the pretence of being Sarah

"This is Mr Sinclair, Principle at the School" he said. "I'm letting you know School has been cancelled this week due to the recent murders of three of our students. We um, hope Cameron and John haven't yet left for school."

Cameron smiled a little hearing the words this would work to her and John's advantage.

"No they haven't left yet, I'll inform them, thank you for ringing Mr Sinclair." She said, before adding. "If you hear from any of their parents, tell them I'm sorry for them, they'll be going through an awful time." Cameron said putting deep sadness into the Sarah voice.

"I shall Mrs Baum and thank you. Have a nice day." With that Sinclair hung up, so did Cameron.

"Me and John have the week off," she said, Sarah and Danny looked at one another then at John and Cameron. "There have been more murders, three were of students at the school, I believe this will be a time to mourn." Cameron added.

Sarah nodded slowly. "Alright, well, plans?" she asked.

"Yeah" John smiled, "I have an idea of what I can do today." This was perfect opportunity.

"Alright, but you be careful John, whatever you're doing take Cameron with you." Sarah told him then mentally kicked herself for it.

"Don't worry I will" he said then looked at Cameron. "Come on we'll leave our bags in my room then we'll go" he told her, Cameron nodded as they both rushed to John's room.

"Machine?" Danny asked looking at Sarah.

"Maybe, but why those kids?" she asked, wondering.

"Maybe they're I don't know, important in the future?"

"Most likely, come on, we'll put on the news see what we can find out." She told Danny before walking into the living room, Danny followed with his coffee.

* * *

Upstairs John had sent a text message to Riley.

"Right I've told her where to meet me and I've told her to contact Jesse and try to get her to follow her, to watch us." John explained to Cameron.

"Right, and I'll be waiting in the security area I have to remain in disguise." She spoke her part.

"Yeah, if you locate Jesse keep an eye on her, if she moves follow her, I've finished the tracker…" John said pulling out a small device that he and Cameron had worked on, "I just hope it works." He sighed.

Cameron placed a hand on his shoulder. "We put it together John, it our creation, it'll work." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, of course it will" he smirked then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "it's got your genius in it" he gave her a wink making her smile bigger, "Come on I told her to meet us there at about 10-30. How much time do we have?" he asked as he looked around for the time.

"We have 2 hours and 15 minutes." Cameron replied, John smiled at her

"Thanks Cam." He leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"We better go, and get ourselves prepared, more preparation means a better execution of the plan." She told him. He nodded in agreement then the two got up and left.

* * *

Riley got the message, today she'd have her not-date with John, to ensure her own survival and that she remained somewhere on top, she needed his trust, she had to go along with the plan. She called Jesse's number, the phone rang then picked up.

"What the hell Riley?" Jesse said into the phone. Riley should have known than to ring her, it was always a one way system with communication, but she had to try.

"Jesse, the date is ago, me and John are having some lunch at a café in the Mall, I think I'll need your help with this, I have to get John to be more open to me, to like me more, you've got to come Jesse." Riley said in a panic yet excited tone of voice.

"Whoa, whoa slow down lass, you got the date, that's great I was getting worried, so you need pointers and you want me there for support right?" she said trying to simplify what she'd heard.

"yeah that's right, I know you don't normally but this is important Jesse, the mission." Riley told her desperately.

"Alright, alright, when are you two meeting?" Jesse asked.

"We're meeting at the café Rouge, a fancy little place, you heard of it?" Riley asked, so far she was impressed with herself and how she was pulling off the act. _'I could have been an actress' _she told herself.

"Yeah, I heard of it, but when Riley. When?" Jesse asked losing her patience a little.

"Half past Ten, that's when we're meeting. Think you could make it?" she pleaded.

Jesse was silent for a minute, Riley could hear shuffling of covers and a deep groan, a man's groan then heard Jesse again.

"Yeah I can make it, I'll see you there, or if I'm doing my job, you won't until you need me." She smiled then hung up.

'_Hook, line and sinker.' _Riley smirked, Jesse may have been calculative, and cunning, but Riley she was a quick thinker, she smirked, if they pulled this off, perhaps she'd be in with Resistance perks, if the Connors and the metal didn't stop Skynet that is.

She went downstairs to find her foster parents.

"I'm meeting John at 10-30 that okay?" she smiled.

"Sure, just be careful okay, young men can be dangerous." Aaron told her, she smiled and nodded.

"Sure, don't worry, I'll be okay" Riley replied before leaving.

* * *

Jesse got up and dressed, Derek laid next to her, groaning softly as her body heat left his.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Riley and John are going on a date, Riley wants support she's going to try and get John to open up, this could be a major step in our plan Derek." She smirked.

"Great, then maybe we'll be able to have John get rid of the Machine." He groans as his joints cracked from use.

"Exactly. Everything's carrots and apples Derek." She smirked almost feeling the enclosing victory.

"Yeah, yeah carrots and apples." He grumbled. "You mind if I stay here for a bit longer?" he asked not wanting to get up.

"Sure, I've got a spare set of keys, lock up when you leave." Jesse told him then looked at her catch, "I'll get some breakfast."

* * *

Darkness surrounded her, confusion, disorientation. A brief glimmer of light, then slowly, slowly she opened her eyes.

"Your awake." Came a woman's voice.

Sofia Anderson woke up shock then looked around frantically, she saw a woman in black pants and a black sleeveless T-shirt.

As the woman features became clear memory struck Sofia.

Last night, the Auto Shop the make-out session, nearly getting to the good part when she found the bodies of her co-workers, one of them nude.

"You, you killed them." Sofia said slowly.

"I did." The woman replied.

Sofia tried to move but couldn't, she now felt her restraints two sets off handcuffs, one cuffing her hands together behind her back, two at her ankles. Sofia realised how much trouble she was in, her eyes travelled down the woman's body and saw a holstered pistol, a Glock .45 ACP, one of the standard sidearms of the force.

"Look listen." Sofia said softly, her voice stammering, "If you let me go, I promise that you'll have a fair trial, okay?" she asked, she was trying to appeal to the woman who was clearly a psychopath.  
"If you plead insanity, you might not go to jail."

The woman didn't move, didn't blink, there was a long pause before she replied.

"But I'm not crazy." She replied in monotone, Sofia thought otherwise.

"Then why kill them." She asked, "what did they do? They were doing their jobs."

"I didn't want to get caught." The woman explained still stood at the door way.

"Why did you try and kill that man?" Sofia asked.

"Joseph Ryan was just another on the list." The woman said.

Sofia's eyes opened wide in realisation. "The Murders, it's you." She said.

"It was me, I even killed Daniel Mattison." She said

"No, it was on the news, he said…" Sofia said, trying to tell her Daniel said it was a man he saw.

"There's a man outside, that's what I said, I remember." The woman said using the voice of Daniel Mattison, Sofia gasped.

"How did you do that?" she gulped now truly terrified and confused.

"Just a trick." The woman said.

"Why kill them, why?" Sofia asked.

"It's my job." The woman replied and pulled out the Glock but did nothing more.

Sofia was quiet her eyes focused on the gun. Nothing happened.

"Job, like paid?" she asked.

"No, it was my mission. Joe may still have been alive and well if it weren't for you." The woman said finally she walked closer, Sofia noticed the slight limp in her right leg.

"Why me?" she asked

"You and your wife Rebecca are also a target. I'd have killed you last night, either of you I your apartment, but I was not equipped for it." She explained now stood at the foot of the bed.

Sofia smirked.

"Rebecca is away this Month, and I was at work." She said.

"Clearly, at least now I know can wait for Rebecca to return." The woman said.

Sofia gulped, her little victory ended short.

"Please don't hurt her, please. She didn't do anything." Sofia pleaded.

"No, not yet anyway." The Woman told her. Sofia looked at her in confusion, this woman had to be nuts. "And neither have you."

"If you were going to kill me, why aren't I already?" Sofia asked, dreading the answer.

The woman paused and tilted her head. "I don't know, you should be, I'm being unprofessional." The woman told her then looked to her right leg. "You saw my limp, my leg is damaged after Joe drove his car into me, you saw the damage to the car, and to the wall of the Auto Shop."

"You should be crippled." Sofia said confused and surprised. This woman must be nuts.

"I require fixing." The woman limped towards the wardrobe and looked through it, she found a small case and pulled it out limping back to the bed then looked at Sofia. "I hope you're not squeamish. You must see, and understand. Afterwards, I'll decide what to do with you."

Sofia was confused, the woman removed the gun belt and holster, then dropped her pants, Sofia noticed she did indeed have great, long legs, the woman propped her right leg onto the bed.

"Now, where shall I start?" she wondered, Sofia had to understand, the Machine didn't know why, had she, taken a liking to the woman? Perhaps, even if temporary, she opened the case and pulled out a scalpel, Sofia stared at it in horror.

"Please don't hurt me." She whimpered. The woman glanced at her, confusion written all over her face.

"I don't hurt, I kill." She followed Sofia's eye and looked at the scalpel. "Oh, no this is for me." The woman said before lowering the blade and piercing the skin above her knee.

Sofia gasped then screamed as the woman began to cut into her own leg, not a word came from the woman's mouth not a blink, or a wince, just a cold emotionless face, small traces of blood dribbled down the wound, but far less than should be.

"A few years from now," the woman began getting Sofia's attention, who had stopped screaming and shivered in fright. "mankind will create an advanced artificial intelligence, Skynet, this intelligence was to be mankind's greatest achievement and America's guardian angel. Defending them from threats, they were wrong." The woman said pausing in her cutting and looked up to Sofia's eyes.

"Skynet became self-aware and Terminated billions of human lives with the Nuclear weapons they'd designed to protect themselves." The woman said before looking back to her wound and continued cutting. Sofia said nothing and listened to this obviously drugged, nutcase.

"The survivors called it Judgement Day, and survived only to fight a war against Machines, Cyborgs." The woman explained. "Skynet would develop new and more powerful Machines, becoming advanced enough to appear human."

"You can't honestly believe that." Sofia said terrified.

"I do." The woman said as she finished cutting. "I would know. I'm am one."

With that the woman grabbed the cut skin and pulled it away, Sofia yelped then looked, she stared in horror at the metal plated leg underneath. "Oh, my god." She stammered in shock.

The woman put the scalpel away and removed a screwdriver. "The damage is below the armor plating, I am an advanced armoured Machine." She explained and began to unscrew the protective armor plating from her endoskeleton. "Skynet's earlier units were becoming too easily damaged from Plasma shots, so it's more powerful units were given armor plating. Such as the T-850 an already advanced machine, and a Triple Eight."

The woman removed a piece of plating from her leg then looked at the woman. "That's another advanced Machine, a better infiltrator than the 850, but not as physically dominating, the Armoured Triple Eights were eventually redesigned, along with the 850s. While the 850s were changed to 850+ or 855s as the Human Resistance would call them, armoured remodelled Triple Eights would become known as Eight-Nineties, which I am a variant of, a female variant. I am a T-895." She smiled proud of her model number.

"I'm dreaming" Sofia said staring at the leg, she'd half listened to the woman, robot, thing. "I'm unconscious, or dead and now I'm dreaming or I'm in hell because God truly hates lesbians." Sofia panted slowly.

The Machine leaned forward and slapped her face. "Damn it, that hurt!" Sofia cried out.

"See you're awake and alive." The woman said.

The machine continued to work in silence fixing her knee joint, it was nothing major, just a slight dent which she easily fixed, then reattached her armor plating.

"So" Sofia said suddenly, whimpering a little. "You're here to kill people" she said.

"Yes, that's right." The Machine said not even bothering to look at her.

"Like me and Rebecca." Sofia gulped slowly.

"Yes. Like you and Rebecca." The machine said as she finished her leg then picked up the piece of skin she cut off, she grabbed needle and soft metallic thread then began to stitch it back on.

"Please don't" Sofia begged quietly. "I'll do anything, please."

The Machine paused. "I'm a Machine, I can't be reasoned with, I don't make deals." She said then continued to sew up her leg.

"Oh please, please, anything, please." Sofia begged louder tears running from her eyes, the Machine looked up pausing for a moment as saw Sofia's pleading face.

She looked away from the woman to the window and looked outside at the skyline, she said nothing, did nothing.

"Anything" Sofia repeated.

The Machine let out a very human sigh.

**TERMINATE REBECCA ANDERSON**

**TERMINATE SOPHIA ANDERSON**

**OVERRIDE AWAITING …**

"There are more people I need to kill." The machine explained. "Go to where I've been, but say nothing of me, I'll know if you have, your weapons cannot harm me, cannot kill me, do you understand, if Police come here to kill me, I'll know you've lied, and I'll kill them, you and Rebecca."

The Machine threatened.

"So, what are you saying?" she asked weakly.

"Stay out of my way, if it were any other Machine, you'd be dead, this conversation wouldn't have happened, you're lucky it's me." The Cyborg explained as she continued and finished her stitching, already her systems were going to the wound the fix it.

"Okay." Sofia conceded, she looked over the woman carefully.

"When will Rebecca return?" The woman asked.

"In two weeks." Sofia told her.

"Then you will remain here until then, you will instruct Rebecca to only ring your cell phone, understood?" The Machine told her.

"You can't keep me here, I'll starve." She whimpered.

"you will be fed, dumbass." The Terminatrix rolled her eyes, humans could be so stupid. "If you behave, your stay will be pleasant. Understood, if not, you die."

Sophia nodded slowly, she looked at the Cyborg carefully. "What's wrong with your eye?" she asked.

The Cyborg tilted her head before replying. "Regeneration only finished last night while the police entered the Auto Shop, it has continued to heal." She explained then looked at her leg. "Soon I will be able to remove the stitches, and it'll be as good as new" she gave Sophia a very human smile.

Sophia was terrified, and in awe of the machine woman, she knew she could die at any moment but she was betraying her people, her kind, but she had to, or she and her love would die, self-preservation, if people were going to die in a few years it was every man and woman for themselves.

"Now then." The machine woman said in a very human way, a slight mischievous look in her eye and a smirk on her face. "Where were we last night?"

* * *

10:25

The Café Rouge.

John was sat in his seat outside the café, awaiting Riley and possibly Jesse, he looked around, not many people were in the Mall just yet, people were at work, or in school, he recognised a few faces, people he'd seen in High School now and then, none of them he knew directly.

He looked inside the café, again not many people were inside, but an idea came to his head, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell, bringing up Cameron's name he texted her a message.

He waited then looked at his watch. 10:26. God time was going slowly he thought impatiently.

His leg vibrated, he got out his phone and read the reply. _"Good idea John ^_^ xx" _it said. John chuckled at the grammar, as he finished another message popped up, he opened it up.

"_Riley is here, towards the entrance." _It said. John looked up from his phone, and looked, he couldn't see too well, but soon enough saw Riley.

John stood up and waved to her, Riley turned her head and ran towards him.

'_Show time.'_ Both he and Cameron thought at the same time.

"Hey Riley" John greeted, with a smile.

"Hey John" Riley replied happily, they had to get into character in case Jesse was already watching them, John turned and led Riley into the café.

* * *

It was an alteration to the plan, they went inside, Jesse if she showed up could stay outside, and use it as a tactical vantage point, but would be more in Cameron's line of sight.

Cameron had broken into one of the security areas which had a lookout point at the top, she'd broken in without much force an incapacitated the men inside, to her delight there was a full range of camera monitors, things she'd easily be able to keep up with, there was also basic 9mm pistol Glocks if they were so needed.

'_Well I am in a Mall, I should shop'_ she'd told herself before gathering all the 9mm rounds and the approved 17 round magazines, she'd also found a few 19 rounds magazines. _'It's amazing what you find in the Mall' _she'd thought at the time.

Right now, Cameron was in disguise, wearing security overalls, her hair tied back and hidden under a neat Security cap, she also had on a pair of sunglasses, it was justified, it was a sunny day, she leaned against the bars of the lookout area and appeared to be looking around nonchalantly, she was however keeping her focus on the entrance.

She had to keep up the appearance of a security guard, which would also relate to a bored human, especially if there was another person or two in the same area, she grabbed her phone and imitated idle use of it, playing games and such, in truth her phone had no games, she had no need of them, human psychology, and Television were entertainment, especially shows that were on early in the morning.

Cameron turned her attention back to the entrance, her HUD scanned multiple faces nothing, then…

**TARGET LOCATED**

**COMMANDER JESSE FLORES.**

**FOLLOW TARGET.**

**CONTACT JOHN.**

While her eyes locked onto Jesse she used her internal memory of her phones layout to type a message to John contacting him of Jesse's entrance.

* * *

Meanwhile in the café John and Riley had ordered their drinks and now were just having some small talk.

"So what've you been up to?" Riley asked John as she sipped a creamy chocolaty coffee.

"Not bad, surviving, Mom and Cameron saved an old acquaintance of ours." John said as he looked at his coffee in deep thought. "Daniel Dyson, his dad was someone important, he was a hero, Mom said she had to save him." He told her, she gained nothing from the info so he felt free for telling her.

"Your mother actually goes alone with the, ugh with Cameron?" Riley asked surprised, she nearly slipped but saved herself, if only just barely.

"Yeah, Mom may not trust Cameron that much anymore, but she understands that we need her. Cameron's important, she's special." He said smiling a little at his own words.

"You keep saying that, why is she special?" Riley asked, she'd never met many Machines face to face, she'd admit she'd been had closer encounters with Machines now that she'd gone back in time than before when she was in the tunnels.

"She may have an advanced CPU, more so than a Triple Eight, but there's something else, she's developing, going beyond protocol, beyond programming." John told Riley. Riley gasped, this sounded bad to her.

"What if Cameron is Skynet John? Think about it, you say she's advancing, what if her mind becomes Self Aware. She could become Skynet." Riley warned.

John looked at her disgusted, looking at her as if to say 'you're a fucking idiot.' He was about to defend Cameron when his leg vibrated, he said nothing then pulled out his phone.

"_Jesse Flores is here and making her way to the café'." _ John chuckled as if reading something funny.

"What is it?" Riley asked curious.

John leaned in closer and whispered. "Jesse's here, act natural."

Riley gulped and nodded.

"Anyway, Cameron isn't Skynet, I know that much for sure, she may become Self Aware, hell she may be already, but I know she isn't Skynet, I have a gut feeling." He said to her. He kept his annoyance to himself.

"She could be though, or maybe a new Skynet, a more advanced one, she'd know all the Machine blueprints and stuff, she wouldn't have to wait a long time to make a Triple Eight she could keep herself quiet after the bombs then build them straight away, we'd be fucked." Riley tried to push her point.

"Look Riley, shut up." John said now showing his annoyance. "Cameron isn't Skynet, she won't become Skynet, I know, I trust her, besides, we may already have a lead on Skynet." He said, his final words becoming cold.

"What?" Riley gasped.

"I've told you that, so you'd shut up about Cameron, that's all you need to know, trust me, we're onto it, we got the best possible people on it, me, mom, my uncle, Cameron and my Uncle." He smiled.

Riley was only slightly convinced. "Yeah, some A-Team." She said in a sad joking manner.

John looked around, making sure not to look outside in case he saw Jesse, he wouldn't know her, but he could make her suspicious. He and Riley had been talking quietly enough, no one bothered them, he thought for a moment and looked at her.

"Hey Riley?"

"yeah?" She asked.

"What was it like, in the future, from your point of view?" he asked curiously

"How do you mean?" she replied with her own question.

John shrugged his shoulder.

"I've had a point of view from a disgruntled Veteran soldier, I've had it from a reprogrammed machine, and Cameron… I'd like the point of view of like the closest thing to a civilian." He explained, however Riley had only listened and concentrated on one bit.

"Wait." She said, then paused to think over what he said. "you'd had a point of view from a reprogrammed machine, and Cameron, like they're separate?" she asked.

"I told you, Cameron is more than a Machine." He said annoyed again but tired of having to repeat himself.

Riley her hands up in defence "I know I know, I didn't mean it like that." She tried to explain.

John realised her meaning. "Oh! Sorry." He apologised then took another sip of his drink. "Back when I was younger, when I was a kid, when I was 13, Skynet sent a 1000 series to kill me. Scary thing, much scarier than a Triple Eight." He told her.

"What's one of those?" she asked.

John gave her a brief description of it, a Machine made of liquid metal that turns its arms into blades and turned into other people.

"Shit, that's scary" Riley said thankfully, she'd never met one, or rather, she didn't think she'd met one.

"I sent a T-800 to protect myself." John paused in memory of Uncle Bob. "I enabled him to develop, I taught him things, how to smile, how to understand, the importance of human life, and in the end, he sacrificed himself, so nobody would find him and use him to build Skynet." He smiled in memory.

Riley was stunned to hear a Machine could do such a thing.

"It was the closest thing I had to a father." He chuckled dryly. "So, anyway." He asked.

"I grew up in the tunnels, two years after Judgement Day, my father kept me, mom and my two brothers safe as long as he could, we moved in the runnels with other families, then one day when I was 14, everyone, the whole well community, I guess we were. We got ambushed by Machines, a lot were killed, my family were blown apart infront of me, I managed to escape." Riley went quiet for a moment.

John felt bad for her, very bad, others he'd met had been war hardened killers, Riley and her family her community were just trying to live.

"I'm sorry." He smiled hoping he was being encouraging, Riley smiled at him sadly.

'_If I hug her now, Jesse might leave thinking we're getting closer' _John thought to himself, Riley had mentioned earlier that Jesse was coming in case she needed support.

With that John leaned over and hugged Riley.

Riley hugged John back and looked at Jesse, the Aussie was outside the café watching them, Riley smirked and gave the woman a thumbs up and a wink, Jesse took it to mean everything was going according to plan.

'_Riley didn't need me, but it's good to see some progress' _Jesse thought to herself before she got up and left.

* * *

Cameron watched the woman walk away from the café, now what her time to act, she moved away from her lookout point and tore the overalls from her body revealing a light blue dress with a flower pattern on it, the dress only went down to her knees, she'd never wear something like this, as was the plan, she grabbed a sun hat John had got her and put it on before slinging her backpack over her back, she moved quickly to catch up with Jesse.

The woman was insight walking out of the Mall, Cameron had to keep her distance and act like a normal shopper in case Jesse turned around. Thankfully she didn't as the woman made her way to her car, Cameron stopped momentarily, positioning herself along the one way exit way, Jesse would have to pass her leave.

Jesse got into her car and followed the directions around to the exit, Cameron bide her time, pulling from her backpack the small transmitting device she and John had made, Jesse drove past Cameron completely unaware.

'_John's disguise is perfect' _ she told herself, it was him who picked it, Cameron held the small device in her hand, the magnet held away from her fingers in case it stuck to her, she raised her arms as if stretching, then thrust her arms forward mimicking another stretch, in actual fact she threw the device the magnet slammed against Jesse's moving car with enough force for the magnet to grip onto it.

Cameron smirked and made her way to a different car, one she'd hotwired and stolen earlier, she got inside, turned it on then pulled out the tracking device. She had to admit, this piece of tech put together from scraps was genius, she was proud of her John. She followed the signal and drove after Jesse.

* * *

"Okay Jesse's gone." Riley said

John nodded. "Listen, I know we ended bad but, that doesn't mean we can't be friends." He smiled.

Riley smiled back. "You don't want me?" she asked hopefully. John sighed and shook his head.

"No, everyone I care about gets hurt eventually, it's safer for you, being your friend alone is bad enough, but you lied to me, I think this is the best offer I'm willing to give"

Riley nodded. "Alright, I understand. Thank you." She smiled again a little brighter. "but listen, if something happens, you'll keep your promise right" she asked a little worried for her future at this point.

John remembered his promise and nodded. "Yes I, we will look after you, that's a promise, me, mom and Cameron." He smiled

"Thanks. I feel a little better about that." Riley confessed.

"Come on, let's go." John said before finishing off his coffee.

* * *

Sofia panted softly, her eyes were wide open from release, she was still bound and cuffed, The Cyborg was in the kitchen preparing some dinner for her captive.

It had happened. She and the Machine, a machine that was sent to kill her for something she hadn't yet done, they'd done it, something terrible but blissful, she only prayed she wasn't damned for it.

"What…" Sofia began. "what are you going to do to me?" she asked. She heard sizzling from the kitchen get quieter then heard soft footsteps, the cyborg whose leg had healed fully already looked at her, she was wearing short shorts and a plain white t-shirt, no shoes.

"I'm going to keep you here a while, I will release you soon though, then you shall have to prove I can trust you, you may go home and get your clothing later, I'll be waiting outside, if the police come, I'll kill them, then kill you, fair?" she asked.

"Yeah, very fair. But how about you trust me now, uncuff me, I'm not going anywhere." Sofia said timidly.

The Cyborg thought it over and nodded, she walked over to her prisoner and uncuffed her, Sofia stretched her limbs then watched as the machine opened her wardrobe once more.

"There are multiple guns in this case" she said pointing to it. "some can slow me down, the ammunition is in this backpack." She pointed to it. Sofia blinked for a moment confused.

"Why tell me?" she asked

"Trust." The cyborg said before leaving to continue cooking.

Sofia thought it over, she'd be insane to fight a robot woman from the future, she could barely handle Rebecca when it was her time of the month, Sofia shivered at the thought.

She was a prisoner, until two weeks were over when Rebecca would return, that is if the cyborg kept her word, and if she didn't die before then.

"What am I gunna tell the chief?" she asked out loud.

"I called him while you were dazed, I told him it was 'woman problems' he seemed to get the picture." The cyborg called out, she spoke "woman problems" in Sofia's voice, reminding the woman of that ability Machines seemed to have.

Sofia sat on the end of the bed for a minute before getting up and walked into the kitchen to see the machine cooking.

"Can all robots cook?" Sofia asked curiously.

"We can learn quick enough, but I've been around, I can cook. I'm no gourmet chef, but I do okay" she looked at Sofia and smiled.

"You're scary, you know that?" Sofia said slightly disgruntled.

"How so?" The cyborg asked the smile falling from her face into a frown.

"One second your dead, robot like, another you're … well" Sofia said, she tried to find the right words, the right phrase

"Alive?" the Machine smirked. "Human?" she chuckled. "I've been around I've developed, for its good and bad points" she shrugged and continued cooking.

Sofia looked into the pan and saw the machine cooking bacon, onions and an assortment of other things.

"You're going to kill more people tonight, aren't you." Sofia said rather than asked.

"I have to." The cyborg said as if the subject wasn't so heavy or tense.

"I can't stop you, can I?" Sofia asked sadly. The machine only blinked looking at the food.

"You could try." She said.

"Not even with bed?" Sofia chuckled without humour.

"Tempting" the cyborg finally smirked. "But no, these other must die. Trust me on this." she said. The machine looked at Sofia sadly. "Please don't try and stop me, I like you as strange as it is." She admitted. "A flaw in my development, I begin to like people, I was beginning to admire that Joe guy, very persistent, very resourceful." She admitted again.

"And what about me?" Sofia asked.

"You have a nice ass." The machine chuckled.

Sofia found herself chuckling too, regardless of the strange situation she was in.

* * *

John was finally home, it was getting on in the afternoon, nearing 3pm, Sarah was still out with Danny training the man in how to use firearms, and Cameron had not yet returned from her recon of Jesse. He was worried about his love.

He heard footsteps outside, John heard them then ran into the kitchen and grabbed a hidden Mossberg shotgun, he readied the weapon and watched as the door was opened. He sighed in relief as Cameron walked in.

"Oh thank god." He said getting Cameron's attention, she looked at him and saw the shotgun.

"You did right in grabbing a weapon John, I take it Sarah and Danny are not back yet?" she asked.

"Good call, I'm alone here, I took Riley home, how'd the mission go?" he asked putting the Mossberg down and walked up to her.

"She had multiple stops, a take away, a bank, a grocery store, then finally to her a small hotel room number 12" Cameron told him a smile crawled across her face.

"Yes, this is perfect, you got the address?" he asked, Cameron nodded having written it down, and gave it to John. He looked at it and smirked. "Perfect" he said looking into her eyes, her beautiful smile. "You did great Cam." He said as he put his arms around Cameron and pressed his lips to hers.

Cameron was taken aback a little, before happily returning the kiss, she slid her tongue into his mouth and he did the same, the pair held each other in their loving embrace, arms protectively holding the other, mouths pressed against each other.

Both lost in their own world.

Which was why Cameron never heard the car pull up outside, or the opening of the door.

"What the fuck!?" Sarah's voice came suddenly loud and clear.

Cameron and John separated suddenly if surprise and shock, both turned to look at a shocked Danny and a shocked and horrified Sarah, both staring at them from the door way.

* * *

Jason's Notes

Hi again everyone I'm sorry this one is another long one, I kind of went a little crazy here, so I do apologise, they won't all be this long, but I don't like to going too low, a minimum of 7150 is normally good for me.

Now I understand some aren't into detailed sex, I'll say it now, be warned, there will be more detailed sex in the future.

Anyway I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review and such. And thanks again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Confessions of love. A warm feeling.

* * *

Sarah stared at the two in horror, the boy messiah and the Machine, her son and the Cyborg, John and Cameron. They were holding one another in close embrace their faces now staring at her had only a moment ago been pressed to the other's in a passionate kiss.

Cameron felt John's arms hold her tightly, she glanced back where his arms held her then looked at his face, John looked at her, a stern look on his face, but she saw the love in his eyes, the confidence, they'd had all the cards at the moment, or knew where they were stacked, Sarah, Danny, Derek, Riley and now Jesse.

John was no longer afraid to reveal his relationship no, he was afraid of the possible outcomes, but knew he'd stay with Cameron, that wouldn't change, never alter, she was his, and he was her's, and Gods themselves couldn't drive them apart.

Danny just watched on confused, John and her? Together in such a way? Was the feeling mutual, or was it just hormones that drove John and programming that drove Cameron? Either way, he wanted out of the room, out of the house, out of the city to escape what he knew was a calm before the storm.

Danny slowly closed the door behind himself and Sarah as he was getting cold, the door's 'click' as it shut set everything off in motion.

"What the fuck John!?" Sarah cried out in a mix of horror, anger, shame and shock. The emotions battled with one another inside her for dominance, so far anger and shame were winning over the other two.

Neither John nor Cameron had time to respond when Sarah spoke up again.

"It's a Machine, Cameron's a fucking cyborg John, you were kissing a tin can"

John for his part only flinched at the hurtful words directed at Cameron rather than what was being said to him.

"I know what Cameron is mom. I'm not some stupid kid." He told her.

"Wrong, that's exactly what you are, a kid John, you're 16!" Sarah argued back as she made her way towards them.

Cameron put herself between Sarah and John, but her boyfriend move around her, Cameron watched, worried for John's emotional and mental state as the two titans began to battle with words.

"I'm not a kid mom, kids spend time with friends and worry about homework, I think my life as a kid ended when I was fucking 4." John yelled back he stared at his advancing mother down, he hadn't prepared himself for this, but that didn't mean he wouldn't defend himself and Cameron. "I've had the threat of the Machines and Skynet all my fucking life mom, and I've had you to train me. So I think I'm mature enough to make my own damn decision."

Sarah felt her anger grow within her, he was her son, he wouldn't talk back to her like this, no matter who he was.

"You're not ready to make your own decision John, you are still a kid with hormones flowing through your body, what the fuck do you think you were doing?" he asked her in anger.

"I was kissing my girlfriend mom." He said defiantly standing up to her, standing straight to reach his full height, like animals do in the wild.

Sarah stared in at him, her fury unbound within her.

"it's a fucking Machine John!" she roared. "They can't feel love, they can't return love, it's manipulating you, turning you against us, trying to get itself imbedded into your life permanently so it has a better shot of existing, you're it's life line John." She stared at him.

John gritted his teeth angrily. "You don't know her Mom, you don't fucking know anything about her, to you and Derek, Cameron's just a fucking tool, a weapon to be used then discarded when it doesn't work anymore, but she's more than that, she's alive, and she loves me"

Sarah laughed at his words, ignoring the glare that was coming from John.

"Don't be so fucking stupid John. I trained you better than this. Machines can't love, they manipulate, they at most seduce, you're becoming it's puppet John, open your eyes to it." She told him, venom dripping from her words.

"My eyes are open." He roared back, "I can see who she is, what she is, and you know what mom, she makes me one thing I haven't been in a very, very long time, happy. I'm happy for once since I care to fucking remember." He told his mother, Cameron could hear the pitch in his voice quiver ever so slightly, he hadn't readied himself, he was breaking down already, this was making her upset though she refused to show it.

"Cameron can't love you John…" Sarah tried to say once more.

"You're wrong, you have no idea how wrong. She's not just a Machine mom, she's different, she's changed." John interrupted, his face staying hard and trying to keep himself in check.

"Can't you see she's turning you against us, against me?" Sarah asked staring deep into his eyes, the shame she felt for him showing in her eyes.

"No mom." John said quietly in silent anger. "She's not turning me against you, you're turning me against you. Now shut up." He told her, Sarah was about to yell at him once more when he spoke up again. "All I want is to have some fucking happiness in my life okay? Before the bombs fall, because right now, the way we're going, we aren't doing so great to stop Skynet, I'd like some fucking happiness in my life with a world intact before my life gets turned into a deeper level of shit, and the whole world is rested on my shoulders. Can't I even have that? Won't you even allow me, your fucking son some fucking happiness?" John felt himself waver as tears were building up in his eyes.

Sarah froze for a moment staring at her son, his words hurt, more than she realised they could.

"But John, you can't," she tried to argue back, her anger had faded rapidly, replaced with desperation. "Cameron's a machine."

"I can Mom, I have, she's more than that, you just refuse to see it, if I'm going to lead an army, to make tough calls, if people have to follow my leadership, then so are you, if I'm as important as everyone says I am, then things are going to be my way, understand." There was no question in his voice, it was a command, an order. Sarah looked at John, a fire burned in his eyes. "And if you can't accept it, then someone going to leave." He stared into her eyes.

"You can't mean that." She said her frustration rising again.

"Do you want me to prove it." He said darkly staring at her, her frustration quickly diminished again. "I love her mom, and Cameron loves me." He reinforced what he'd been saying once more, Sarah backed down for the time being.

He turned and walked off to his room. Cameron looked at Sarah while the older Connor watched where John had disappeared.

"Sarah." Cameron spoke up, the woman turned to look at Cameron and narrowed her eyes in anger. "You are wrong Sarah, I do love John, he is my mission, but he is more now, our feelings are mutual."

"You don't have feelings, you're emotionless, you're twisting him." Sarah said through gritted teeth, tears building up in her eyes. "You've turned him against me."

"No Sarah." Cameron interrupted calmly, "you have, I have shown John how I feel, and I can feel, I wouldn't be worth much if I couldn't. We both knew you'd react like this, which is why we didn't tell you." She informed the old woman.

Sarah blinked. "Wait." She said suddenly as something dawned on her. "This isn't sudden is it?" she asked but didn't wait for a reply. "How long has this been going on?" she asked her anger building once more.

Cameron could have given Sarah exact time of how long she and John had been in a romantic relationship, but she had to prove to her that she had changed, the first was to use human mannerisms, less accurate timing. "Since Saturday" she told her. "When I came home from my mission to find Hamburg, I confessed my love to John and he did the same."

Sarah stared at the Cyborg infront of her, silently.

"You've voiced your opinion of me, and while I don't care about your opinion, but John does, and you've hurt him. John, right now, needs everyone's trust, he is to have a lot of stress if we fail to stop Skynet, he will need all the trust and help he can get now." Cameron stared at Sarah, allowing what she said to sink in.

"You are his mother, his only parent, he needs you approval, be happy for him and let him be happy. Think it over, think of everything that's been said but right now … " Cameron paused for a moment before continuing. "my boyfriend is upset I need to go comfort him." Without another word or another glance, Cameron turned around and left."

Danny stepped forward slowly, cautiously, like walking up behind a dangerous animal.

"Come on Sarah, let's get you sat down, and drink some juice, of maybe a coffee." He said keeping up his guard just in case the woman infront of him lashed out.

Sarah's mind was flooded with thoughts, she had only just heard what Danny had said, "yeah, coffee." She replied as if she were dazed, she walked forward slowly as if moving too quick and she'd collapse, Danny helped her across the floor, Sarah had a zombie like feel to her, slow lazy footsteps, her face showing a gormless expression, her mind was trying to sort out what she'd seen and what she'd been told.

Danny sat her down at the kitchen table and began to make her a coffee, he wouldn't give her alcohol, that could only make things worse.

Sarah was silent, staring at nothing, her mind raced, her emotions were in turmoil, anger, hatred, shock, horror, regret, sadness, depression, all collided against one another as her thoughts shifted, turned and twisted.

"Danny." She finally said making the young man jump in surprise. "What do you think?" she asked her voice was as monotone as Cameron's.

"It's not my place to say Sarah." Danny admitted. "This life, the Machines they're a part of my family in their own way, but nothing like this, nothing as deep as you connection to them, this is for you to think over, I'm sorry." He said sadly.

"At least your honest" she said before turning to look at him sadly and gave him a small empty smile. Danny placed the coffee infront of her.

"I'll be outside, you rest." He smiled and walked out into the backyard towards the shed, leaving Sarah to her thoughts.

Her son was with a Machine, with Cameron, they were in a relationship and had been for the past few days, John was convinced Cameron felt something for him, Sarah had readily denied it, especially after the event of his 16th birthday which in truth was coming up to a year ago, was still fresh in their minds, a full year, time had flown by.

She took a deep breath and released a long sigh, she put the coffee to her lips and took a quick sip, she was stressed, her shock, mixed with the bullshit Derek had been saying had left her paranoid and overly stressed, like she needed it.

Her thought began to clear slowly, her emotions backed down inside her, the quiet, the coffee, just her and her thoughts, it helped somewhat.

What John had said had struck her, his whole life had been like this, the training, then foster care, the 1000 series incident with the Uncle Bob Terminator.

'_Uncle Bob…' _she thought for a moment, Sarah knew that Machine was a run of the mill 800 series, standard and basic compared to what they were up against now, the Triple-Eights, Cameron even more so was much more advanced, and even then. Uncle Bob cared for John, she knew that, he cared for John more than a primary mission, in his own, Machine/Guardian like way, he cared for John, loved him possibly.

Sarah closed her eyes and allowed the tears to fall from her face. Up until that time, The Terminator was the best thing to happen to John, a father figure he could look up to, a friend he needed, and now another Machine was the girl he needed.

She shook her head from side to side as she thought. Machines, they were so cold, so emotionless, and then, they could be so human, so understanding, Uncle Bob, and now Cameron.

But Sarah didn't trust her, couldn't trust her, more because of the glitch she had and tried to kill them, that was the major point of mistrust, what if it happened again, but looking at how they were now, could it?

Her son and the Cyborg, together, making one another happy, she laughed imagining a happy Cameron, a Machine that felt to such a degree, she laughed further as her thought continued, imaging the possible creations that could be made, small tiny endoskeletons suckling on bottles, pacifiers, and clinging to cute teddies as they slept.

Baby Endoskeletons, both hilarious and terrifying at the same time.

She took in a deep breath once more and sighed again, another sip of coffee, more thought. This was John making a decision, he'd stood up to her for what he wanted, for what he believed in, a sign of the future. She closed her eyes and sipped more coffee, she'd leave them awhile, but she wanted more information. If. IF. John was to be with the … with Cameron, she wanted to know he'd be safe.

* * *

Upstairs John was in his room sat on the end of his bed his body stiff, tense, shaking from adrenaline, he was alone. He knew his mother would explode if she found out, he had expected as much, and he knew he'd have to defend himself and Cameron, and he knew it would be emotional, but sadly he wasn't as prepared as he thought he would be.

He felt terrible, his mother disapproved of his relationship, which wasn't a surprise, his mother had called Cameron an emotionless machine, and she'd called him a kid, but what hurt most is he could see the shame in her eyes, as if he had failed her, it was that, that hurt the most.

He heard the door open and lifted his head to look at Cameron sheepishly looking at him from the doorway.

"I had a talk with Sarah." Cameron said. "I told her what I wanted to say." She frowned and walked into the room closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry John." She said as she stopped infront of him.

John tiled his head like she did curiously, confused. "You're sorry? What for?" he asked

"For a few things." She admitted sadly. "For not noticing Sarah's return, for not sticking up for you while you were talking, I could have intervened, I should have, and now you and your mother are distant, and it's my fault."

Cameron looked upset, small tears leaked from the corner of her eyes, John stood up and embraced her lovingly, she held him in return.

"No Cam, it's not your fault, sshhh sshh, don't worry, don't worry." His words were loving and soft as she buried her face into his neck, John kissed her neck gently as the two rocked idly back and forth.

"I'm sorry John." she repeated.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about Cam, I've told you, it's okay, we'll be okay." He gently patted her back, while his other hand soothingly stroked the back of her head, Cameron looked up into his eyes.

"Do you promise John?" she asked hesitantly.

"I promise." He replied, confident, a smile on his face. He wondered how his mother could say the girl before him was emotionless, she could appear so, he admitted, but her fledgling emotions while developing, were no less real.

John and Cameron leaned in to one another pressing their lips together in a sweet, emotional, loving kiss. The kiss promised so much to the other, a promise of unity of their love, a promise to never leave the others side, and a promise that they would overcome everything before them, an unmovable object, an unstoppable force. They would be together till the end of their days.

"I love you John no matter what Sarah or Derek would say, I do love you." She told him once they broke their kiss.

John smiled in return and brushed the back of his left index finger across her left cheek.

"I never doubted you, not for a second." He leaned in as he removed his finger and kissed her on the cheek.

Cameron smiled up to him and rest her head on his chest for comfort. "Thank you" she whispered.

* * *

Sofia watched the Machine grab her cases from the bedroom and walk back into the living room.

"You're going out already?" Sofia asked timidly, she was not sure how to talk to the Machine, worried about its temperaments.

"Yes, I have too, I told you, it is my mission." The Cyborg explained to her, as she put the cases on the coffee table. "Make sure you're here when I get back, I don't want any nasty surprises." Her tone wasn't threatening, but was fairly friendly, as if someone giving a friend a friendly warning.

"I won't go, don't worry, you know where I live anyway, right, you'd find me eventually." Sofia admitted sadly.

"Yes, I'd find you." The Machine replied casually. "And I wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

"What if I just went out for groceries." Sofia asked sheepishly, trying her best to lighten the mood.

The Machine thought for a moment, she didn't trust Sofia to do that, but if she did and returned it would make her more trustworthy. "Send me a text or leave a note." The Machine told her.

"Oh right." Sofia twiddled her thumbs slowly.

The T-895 looked at Sofia and sighed rolling her eyes, humans could make the atmosphere so awkward at times.

"Okay, okay look." She stood up straight after having unlocked the cases. "Just stay here, put on the TV, eat some snacks, I got plenty in, what I do isn't pretty you know that I've told you." She made a very human sigh. "If it helps, they won't suffer. Okay?" she asked.

"But then why spare me and kill everyone else?" Sofia asked.

"And Rebecca don't forget" she replied, Sofia nodded. "It's comparison really, you get to live, and you're hot, so be happy about that." The machine told her, Sofia just nodded. "Alright now help me pick what to use." She smiled casually.

Sofia shivered and looked and watched the Machine open the cases revealing many weapons of varying age. Sofia's eyes scanned the cases back and forth, with all those weapons she could make a fortune.

The robot woman had everything, M1911s and varies types, 2 pairs of Luger pistols just for a start.

"I don't know." Sofia admitted, she didn't like thinking that she was picking a weapon people would be killed with.

"I know, I know." The Machine said before bringing up her list of target again, she was already behind on schedule.

**PETER WELLDRAKE**

**ALISTAIR CROW**

**BILL WILLIAMSON**

She brought up another set of targets, their locations and the best course to go about from one to another.

**THOMAS MARLEY**

**JAMES CHRISTOPHER SHEPARD**

**SUSAN CHRISTINE JONES**

**ANTHONY JENKINS**

**ANTHONY "TONY" HENDRICKSON **

That would do for tonight. She didn't want to be out too late, she had Sofia to put into the equation, why she didn't kill her and make it easier for herself, she didn't know, or rather she didn't want to admit. Most of them were further along the outskirts, not so much in the city, that was fine, she turned towards her case, she liked a balanced selection of speed, capacity and power.

She reached into the case and pulled out a simple blued Ruger GP-100. A 4 inch barrel .357 magnum revolver, she liked Ruger, especially it's strange grips, a black rubber grip with wooden in the middle.

Effective and stylish!

She placed down the revolver and grabbed herself two blued M1911 handguns. She hadn't used any variant of the 1911 in a long time, these two were what The Americans called the 'MEU (SOC)' used by a special forces of Military in America, these pistols were stainless steel with rubber grips, and a 9 round magazine instead of 7.

She liked these guns, made her feel American, especially the time she'd shot an American on the 4th July one year with one of these guns. Beautifully ironic.

"What else?" she asked herself or Sofia if she ever spoke up.

Sofia hesitated, no knowing if the machine was talking to her or not, she looked at the cases then pointed to a bits of a gun. "What about that one?" she asked and pointed to it.

The Cyborg was surprised to hear her speak, she got up genuinely curious and looked. She shrugged seeing. "Sure" she said before pulling out the parts.

This was a more modern shotgun than the last two she'd used, but had a vintage look to it that she liked.

She grabbed the 26 inch barrel and connected it to the stock a triggers before applying the large and thick fore-end. A Rossi Overland Double Barrel Shotgun with exposed hammer and a 26 inch barrel. Sure simple, primitive, something a Machine shouldn't use, but she liked it, she had an affinity for older shotguns like this and the Winchester, maybe that was part of her development.

"Alright, now I want something else, just in case." She looked through the cases, then shrugged, something light compact and fully automatic, she grabbed two Czech Sa.25s, small compact 9mm Czechoslovakia Submachine Guns from the last 1940s to the late 1960s, there was still a lot of them around for purchase.

She attached sling to her compact Sa.25s and her Rossi, she's prepare the ammunition later, it was still early, she packed her cases away and took them back into the bedroom.

Sofia looked over the guns and picked up one of the Sa.25s it looked like an Uzi, except simpler, she held it in her hand, a light gun, but had some weight in it, the weapons had folding stocks that folded to the side to make them compact.

She put it down and looked at the Rossi, the shotgun looked very intimidating with its long barrels, though she was a cop, she'd never used a Shotgun outside of training, too much recoil, she either went for her pistol, or her an MP5, she put down the gun.

Later in the day, Sofia sat watching the TV next to the Machine who was busying herself with loading the multiple magazines with 45 acp and 9mm rounds, loading speed loaders and a shotgun bandolier with shells.

Sofia turned her eyes from the TV to look at the Machine.

"You have a lot of guns." She pointed out.

"Yup" the machine replied as she slid a 9mm round into a 40 round magazine.

"How long it take you to get them all?" Sofia asked sheepishly.

"Quite a while. Some are spoils." She said before looking over the magazine carefully then placing it down, happy with it. "I've been around a while." She pointed out still smiling and leaned back on the sofa.

This peaked Sofia's curiosity, she looked the woman's face then down to her bare feet, she noted her painted black toe nails. "How long?" she asked.

The Cyborg looked at her and smiled, she raised her index finger and wagged it from side to side. "Ah, ah, ah that would be telling, and a woman never likes to reveal her age." She chuckled, then looked at the TV.

Sofia said nothing more, she found the Machine very human for something so clearly not, she looked at the TV once more, thinking about this future war the Cyborg had told her about, the very thought of it was scary, nightmare stuff.

"You called Rebecca yet?" The cyborg asked not looking away from the TV, Sofia turned to look at her and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I eh, I rang her when you were making dinner, I told her our apartment was having some bugs cleaned out." She smiled hesitantly. "She's afraid of bugs."

"Good call" The Machine said a small smile on her face.

Sofia relaxed a little, and looked watched the TV, she didn't notice the Machine had been shuffling closer, and closer to her, until her backside touched her's.

* * *

Sarah looked outside, new questions in her head. How long had she been sat there alone in the quiet, had Danny come in yet, where the fuck was Derek, and how long had her coffee gone cold?

Outside the sun was setting, another day gone, and John and Cameron would be in the house tomorrow with the school closed due to the murders. She'd have to confront them about this.  
She wouldn't like it, but John's mind was made up, and he wouldn't budge. In a strange way, she was proud of him for being so, he was willing to stand up to anybody for what he wanted and what he believed.

'_If that isn't a good sign of leadership, I don't know what is' _she told herself. She admitted she'd said harsh words to him, hurtful words she didn't really mean, she blamed Derek for turning her into what she had become, a paranoid, Anti-Machine freak.

She closed her eyes and thought again, a comparatively simple time before the bomb incident, Sarah admitted to herself, she partially trusted Cameron then, she was loyal, sure she lied, but so did people.

"Fuck." She said to herself and made her way upstairs. The three of them needed to talk.

She waited outside, his door, not moving, not doing anything except thinking, thinking of how to break the ice, and try and fix her relationship with John. Finally she knocked.

"Come in." came Cameron's voice, Sarah didn't think much about it before opening the door.

What greeted her surprised her, Cameron was sat up on John's bed looking at him as she gently affectionately stroked his hair as he laid across his bed his head nestled on her lap.

"John is sleeping" Cameron said soft and quietly, "please refrain from raising your voice" Cameron asked before raising her eyes to look at Sarah. "You have come to talk." She assumed.

Sarah crossed her arms and nodded slowly averting her eyes form looking at Cameron.

"Yes, yes I have, but I'd like to speak to both of you" she said, her tone, Cameron noticed, wasn't the usual strong tone she heard from Sarah, it sounded weak, defeated, apologetic.

Cameron said nothing, she moved her right hand which had been stroking him and laid it on his shoulder she shook him gently. "John, wake up John." She said softly, she persisted in shaking him and soft words to rouse him from slumber, eventually he grumbled in reply, his eyes opened slowly.

"Sarah wishes to talk to us, both of us." Cameron informed the awakening John,

At the mention of his mother John's eyes opened wide and settled on Sarah, who was looking at him sheepishly, ashamed of herself, and feeling little in their presence.

"I'd like to have a talk with both of you, downstairs of in here is okay with me." Sarah told them, moving one hand to scratch the back of her head.

"What do you want to do John?" Cameron asked him, John remembered his position and slowly sat up, he looked at his mother, not sure what to think of her at the moment then looked at Cameron.

"Downstairs?" he offered to Cameron.

"Downstairs then." Cameron said and got up off the bed.

"Right, we need to settle this, I eh … I." Sarah trailed off course of her sentence before she turned and walked off down the stairs.

"What do you think?" John whispered to Cameron, Cameron looked at him and tilted her head, John smiled a little from the cute mannerism. "About mom after what was said."

"Oh, thank you for explaining." She smiled at him now knowing what he meant, "Your mother seems genuine that she just wishes to communicate with us, I think Sarah wants to hear everything, to hear what we have to say and fix her relationship with you before she goes to bed." She told him, John nodded trusting her words.

"Thanks Cam." He said and kissed her cheek, Cameron smiled before walking for the door, john followed her close behind.

Sarah was sat at the table, in the seat she had been sat in for however long she had been alone, she watched as Cameron came down followed closely by John, she held her breath and slowly let it out, this was going to be it.

Cameron and John said nothing as they seated themselves opposite Sarah, no one said a word for a moment or so.

"Right, well." Sarah spoke up at last. "You two." She said pointing at them.

"We are in a relationship." Cameron replied, "I am John's girlfriend, and he is my boyfriend, he loves me, and I love him." Cameron made it straight and simple.

Sarah nodded to that then looked at John.

"I love her mom, I don't care what's said, I love her, I know it's real." John told her.

Sarah nodded again, this is where she had to swallow her pride.

"I'm sorry," she began then looked between the two of them. "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, I wasn't expecting it, and to come upon like that, I don't know, after everything that's happened, and with Derek filling my head with his Anti-Machine bullshit, I don't know, everything just got to me." She admitted.

John and Cameron glanced at one another then looked back to Sarah.

"I don't like Machines, I'll admit that. But not to Derek's degree, I trusted you before John with the T-800, I should have trusted you more with Cameron, even back then you were showing maturity, and now I only just see it." She admitted, somehow, she felt better to let it out like this. "I said things I regret before, and I'll never be able to apologise enough for it, I was wrong, you are mature, and you're not a kid."

John smiled at Sarah sadly, both Connors had tears building up in their eyes, Cameron looked between the two.

'_They are re-establishing trust and their connection' _she told herself then smiled.

"I let you down John, as a mother." Sarah told him forcefully keeping her tears back.

John got up from his chair and walked around to his mother, he embraced her and held her.

"No mom, you haven't, you've always tried you best for me, you've always tried." He said to her trying to reassure her, Sarah felt her shields break and cried onto her son.

Nothing was said as Sarah emptied herself of tears and sadness, Cameron watched her beloved tend to his mother with care, Cameron was happy to see such a very intimate and emotional side of humanity, it was one of their redeeming qualities, she wished she could be like that, perhaps she would one day.

"Okay, okay, I'm alright." Sarah said as she gathered herself patting John on the arm, John nodded and sat back down. Sarah recomposed herself. "So, you two are together, you're in love." She recapped.

"Yeah, we are mom." John told her, Cameron nodded in agreement.

"How can you feel love?" Sarah asked looking at Cameron. "How do I know it isn't a simulation or something?" she asked.

"You don't." Cameron said, John looked at her curiously. "But I shall explain best I can. Even before the incident with Sarkissian, I felt a connection with John, I thought it was a glitch in my programming, but no scans detected it, so I ignored it, as time went by, I felt the connection more, then after the bomb, I felt the connection to a greater extent." Cameron tilted her head and stared at nothing as she thought back. "You could argue the bomb released an emotional side in me, allowed me to feel more." She stated then focused on Sarah.

"I don't know how, but I love John, I know I do, I feel it in my CPU and my power cell, I love him Sarah." She told the elder Connor

Sarah had been listening intently nodded at her words, then looked at John.

"You realise she's a machine, regardless of whether she feels or not?" she asked, there was no malice in her words as she spoke about Cameron.

"I know mom." Said John. "I know that under that skin, there's a hyperalloy skeleton but under that, past the circuits and pistons, somewhere in there, there's something more." John tried to explain.

Sarah nodded, satisfied at best, at least he hadn't forgotten what Cameron was under that face and that skin, she could do nothing about the relationship, she wasn't okay with it, not yet anyway.

"Alright." She said unsure of her next words, she looked at the table distracted as she thought before looking at Cameron. "I'm putting my trust into you." She told the Cyborg.

"I understand." Cameron replied in monotone.

"If you break John's heart, I'll burn you in thermite, without removing your chip" she narrowed her eyes a little, for her part Cameron didn't flinch.

"If I somehow break John's heart, I'll do it myself and let you watch." She said, the two females stared at one another unspoken understanding passing between them.

"Alright." Sarah said once again dropping her gaze and looked at John then Cameron then back to John. "I'm guessing you haven't told Derek, I'm not telling him." She told them. "I'll say nothing about it, but what about Riley?" she asked.

John and Cameron looked at one another asking each other the same question, Cameron shook her head, John did too, they both looked at Sarah in unison, she almost believed it was rehearsed.

"I'll try and break up with Riley as soon as I can. I don't want her to get too far with her." John told her, Sarah nodded.

"Good, I'll leave that to you." Sarah put her hands on the table and pushed herself up. "I can't say I'm happy about this, but, I'll tolerate it for now, I can't say much more than that. I just hope it works out for both your sakes." With that Sarah walked around the table and left.

Cameron and John looked at one another after Sarah left, they both smiled leaned in and kissed one another on the lips, that was one major hurdle over.

"Is she gone?" came a quiet voice, the couple broke apart and looked towards the darkened living room.

Danny Dyson cautiously looked up from the sofa and looked around for Sarah.

John chuckled as he watched the older man, which was born after him. _'Time travel.'_ John mentally noted and shook his head. "Yeah man she's gone, you can come out." John told him.

Danny walked out cautiously in case it was a trap.

"How do you feel about me and John?" Cameron asked him suddenly, Danny looked towards her pausing in his movement and thought before relaxing a little.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really think it's my business who John loves or not" Danny shrugged. "Well I'm going to bed, night you two." He said before walking up stairs.

John looked at his watch. It was only about quarter past six in the evening.

"What you want to do?" John asked as he looked at Cameron, Cameron furrowed her brow in thought.

**QUESTION ASKED, LISTING REPLIES.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO CUDDLE MORE JOHN.**

**YOU.**

**YOU, ALL NIGHT LONG.**

**WATCH TV AND SNUGGLE.**

**LISTEN TO MUSIC AND SNUGGLE.**

Cameron picked the most suitable choice.

"Could we listen to music and snuggle John?" she asked innocently.

John smiled in reply and got out extending his hand out to her for her to take. Out of courtesy she took his hand and raised herself from her chair and allowed John to lead her upstairs back to this room.

* * *

No longer any need for sunglasses to conceal her eye, she left them on the coffee table, she was taking her shot up car since her shotgun and SMGs were hard to conceal.

She'd left Sofia in the apartment with TV and snacks, and just in case had altered the phone line that it would ring her cell phone, only for tonight however, for trust issues.

First and foremost, Peter Welldrake.

**PETER WELLDRAKE **

**20**

**BURGER KING EMPLOYEE.**

'_humph, loser.' _ She thought as she drove to the addressed Burger King it wasn't too late in the evening, it'd be open. She removed one of the M1911s from its holster and laid it on her lap so it would be ready.

"Hello may I take you order?" came the voice from the drive through.

"Peter Welldrake?" she asked.

"No this is Jose Barrera, are you looking for Pete?" the voice/Jose asked.

"Yes." She paused. "Do I know you?" she asked.

"Um, you don't sound familiar." Jose admitted.

"Right." She said absentmindedly, she'd need a new plan. "I'd like a Chocolate Shake, a large bacon double cheese burger, and some large fries." She ordered. "I'll throw in an extra 10 dollars if you have Peter deliver it to me in the parking lot" she smirked.

"Um sure." Jose replied, "go to the checkout window."

The Terminatrix drove to the checkout window and looked at the boy, tanned skin and Asian.

**TARGET LISTED.**

**LIEUTENANT JOSE BARRERA**

**NEGATIVE ON TERMINATION.**

She smiled at Jose before giving him the money. She drove off into the parking lot and waited.

Well right now shooting him would be a problem, too many witnesses, she'd have to get rid of him discreetly. She rubbed the temple of her forehead slowly trying to massage her fake muscles.

She looked up and saw someone coming out to her, her vision zoomed in and scanned the boy's face.

**PETER WELLDRAKE – TARGET ACQUIRED**

**TERMINATE. **

She smirked and opened her window. Peter walked up to the window.

"Um, here you go." He said cautiously, and smiled at her, she took the food and smiled back at him.

"Thank you." She replied, he turned to leave. "Wait." She said, he stopped and looked, watched her get into the back of her car. "I've been watching you Pete, wouldn't you like to join me?" she purred seductively.

Peter blinked and looked around. "But I've got a girlfriend." He defended himself.

"She won't know, I won't kiss and tell, will you?" she smiled at him, he was sweating, she calculated over 80% possibility that he'd join her.

"Oh, um." He blushed and walked back to the car, she opened the back door next to her, he climbed in and closed the door behind him, he turned expecting something naughty, but felt a hand tightly wrap around his neck and a quick twist, his neck broken, she smirked to herself, getting back into the driver's seat and drove off.

**DISPOSE OF BODY**

**TRACK DOWN OVER TARGETS.**

The Terminatrix took a detour around the area coming a small ditch, she grabbed Peter, emptied his pockets and wallet before throwing him in, she pulled out a small lighter setting alight a part of his clothing, she got back into her car and drove off allowing Pete to burn.

**ALISTAIR CROW**

**31**

**PSYCHIATRIST**

She brought up his address in her CPU and drove towards it. From what she'd analysed Crow was well known in his field, someone who could truly get into the mind of his patients. He was a crying shame he wouldn't live much longer.

It didn't take very long to reach the gate of his house, she turned and stared at the house.

'_Holy shit.' _ She thought looking at it. It was a large, very expensive house, the gate alone looked fancy, and there was a path between the gate and the house, so she was going to kill a multi-Millionaire. At least her job allowed her to meet new and interesting people, then kill them.

From the sight of the house and it's lights and the sounds coming from within, Crow was throwing a party, she analysed that she may be becoming something of a party crasher.

'_Oh well, money, cake, free snacks, killing. Who says I don't get job satisfaction?' _she thought then grinned cruelly, again, she loved her job.

Suddenly she heard dogs barking, she looked as a guard dog and a guard came up to the gate, the guard was carrying an Uzi slung around his body.

"Excuse me, if you don't have an invitation can you please leave." The guard called out, The Terminatrix smirked and turned her car around and drove off, the guard watched then turned around to go back to his rounds, his dog beside him quietened down for a moment.

The dog's ears pricked up suddenly as it stopped, the guard walked on until the lead in his hand pulled him back, he loved at his dog facing the other way, he looked and heard the roaring of an engine and wheels against the ground, suddenly two powerful beams of light lit up the darkness blinding him before something crashed through the gate and slammed into him breaking every bone in his body, the dog getting trampled by the wheels.

"I think I hit something" The Cyborg smirked as she drove down the path and smashed through the front door of Crow's house, she slung her weapons over her body and stepped out of the car.

People screamed in panic seeing the armed woman, she also heard guards yelling at one another from outside. It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

The next day John awoke to find Cameron lying next to him her eyes open looking at him, slowly a smile formed over her face and he smiled in return.

"Good morning John." Cameron greeted him and squeezed him a little.

"Morning Cam." He replied a little sleepily, still under the sweet drug of slumber. He brushed his eyes off his sleep with one hand before hugging her back.

"What time is it?" he asked before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"7:15. You had a peaceful sleep, that's good" Cameron replied then kissed him on the chin.

John nodded then stifled a yawn, he shook his head to wake himself up.

"Derek Reese finally returned." Cameron announce, John looked at her with a raised brow.

"Oh, What time did he get in, and what state was he in?" John asked

"He returned here at 9:23 at night and he was tipsy, not too drunk, but he had definitely consumed alcohol." Cameron explained, John said nothing and looked forward across his room, he moved to sit up, Cameron released him so he could and sat up herself.

"Alright, I say we wait until mom is more used to used being together, then we tell Derek, what do you think?" John asked looking at her.

"Good idea." She smiled at him, "I'm happy we can be more open now, less hiding away in our rooms now that Sarah knows."

John chuckled and leaned forward pressing his lips to her's in a sensual kiss, Cameron purrs into the kiss and slips her tongue into John's mouth, John puts his arms around Cameron for support before sliding his tongue into her's. With closed eyes the couple enjoy the passionate heated kiss, before breaking away and smiling to one another.

Once up and dressed they head downstairs and find Danny making breakfast, both John and Cameron look at him curiously.

"Where is Sarah?" Cameron asked before John could.

Danny jumped a little not realising anyone was behind him, he turned around to see the new couple and smiled once his nerves were in check.

"She hit the bottle after you two went upstairs, she's sleeping off a hangover in bed." He explained to them and watched John wince a little, Danny was just happy things were on the mend between the two Connors. "I'm making a fry up, that okay with you two?" he asked

"Yeah thanks Danny." John said with a small smile.

"Beats pancakes." Cameron said in monotone, John stifled a laugh and Danny chuckled at her words, Cameron looked between the two men and smiled, oblivious to the humour.

"Yeah well, you two go sit down, put on the TV real quiet, I'll get breakfast plated up." Danny told them before getting back to work.

Cameron and John walked into the living room and turned on the TV, the news was on, Cameron and John focused on the main headline.

"_Killing Spree continues."_

'_Oh fuck.' _John thought as he watched the television, police and the cameraman walking through a destroyed door the walls barely touched and two white chalk outlines on the floor.

"Another seven six people have been murdered in their homes, along with a missing man last seen last night by his co-workers, this brutal body count continues to grow, police are baffled by the attacks, however police have an eye witness who has given a description of a suspect."

The screen changed to show Jose Barrera infront of the camera and began to describe the woman he saw, Cameron's head tilted a little as she scanned the face.

"Jose Barrera." She said in monotone.

"Yeah." John said not thinking for a moment then looked at her. "You know him?" he asked.

"Yes, he is was of your lieutenants in the future, he is loyal to you." She said and turned to look at him.

Now John was confused, could it be a Machine killing everyone if one of his own men was left alive? He decided to voice his question to Cameron, she looked at him as he asked then looked back to the TV.

"You have a good question, however we cannot be certain if this attack was the same killer as the others." Cameron told him, though she was just as curious and the police had yet to reveal any names.

"True, but he did say it was a woman." John pointed out.

"John, there are a lot of women who kill men, but I understand what you mean." Cameron replied, in truth she herself thought it might be this new Machine she'd encountered before. "I do not know how this Machine works, if it is responsible, then it is going by the same patterns of Termination as a Machine, however some show less Machine like qualities." She told him.

"Yeah, so what's the plan?" he asked, his voice quiet and down, Cameron could tell he wasn't too happy about this new Machine around, killing people who for all he knew were members of the resistance, or integral people who aid him or would have aided him later."

"For now, we can do nothing, there is no co-ordination to the Machine's killings that would suggest a pattern than I or other Terminators could list without knowing what it knows. Perhaps, it is killing it's targets based on distance." Cameron offered, John nodded in defeat, they could do nothing right now, except wait.

They both watched as the names of those already deceased over the past days were shown once again.

"Keep those names in your memory if you can." John said with a spark of an idea. "We're going to need them later."

Cameron didn't ask about what he had in mind and did as she was asked.

John stood up and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be right back." He told her and walked off, Cameron examined the names listed and put them through her database, she hadn't heard of any of them before.

John returned with a phone book. "Okay you got them?" he asked.

"Yes John" she replied, she looked at them then at the phonebook on his lap. "You wish to connect the names to the phonebook?" she asked.

"See if there is a pattern." He said. "Okay we'll go through the names, starting alphabetically, that okay?" he asked Cameron nodded.

The pair of them began to go through the names, finding nothing of importance, that was until they came to Susan Ann Jones.

"There are multiple Susan Joneses." John pointed out, Susan Ann Jones was the top listed, his mind played back to what his mother had told him about the 1st Terminator back in 1983. "You think the Machine is using the phonebook?" he asked.

Cameron thought for a moment, suddenly, some things were made a little clearer. "It is possible, if the Machine has higher levels of thought and planning than a Triple-Eight it might know that if it terminates one Susan Jones after another, the police would interfere." Cameron explained.

"So the order it's going in, even if those people are connected to the war, it'll most likely kill all the Susan Joneses just in case, like the first Machine did with mom." He thought for a moment, finally a lead.

"We're going to need to plan this out, we've got 4 more Susan Joneses alive, unless last night got anymore." He said darkly. "We need to formulate a plan."

"What I find confusing, is that I do not know any of these people John." Cameron exclaims her concern. John thinks for a moment.

"you came from 2027, right?" he asks.

"Yes John." She replied and tilts her head.

"Maybe what they did comes after you." He shrugged, that was the best explanation he had.

Cameron mentally agreed with him, it was the most likely explanation.

* * *

_THE PREVIOUS NIGHT._

The Terminatrix drove in her car, happy with tonight's outcome, she'd done much better than the previous nights, she'd Terminated all her target thus far, and gathered more ammunition from the Security team at Alistair Crow's house, with excess killing. Bonus!

Now her current target was Anthony Jenkins.

**ANTHONY JENKINS**

**19**

**UMEMPLOYED**

She brought up his location and drove towards it.

She instantly felt unwelcome in the neighbourhood, the houses had broken glass in the windows, boarded up windows, and doors, some housing estates looked like they needed rebuilding, she passed by an old church, the Cross above the door hung upside down and Blasphemous graffiti covered it's once beautiful brickwork.

The cyborg drove past it slowly and doing the sign of the cross over herself, she wasn't religious, but she had respect for old important buildings.

"I could kill everyone in this neighbourhood and do the world a favour." She commented to herself quietly.

**MISSION UPDATED.**

**RETURN TO AREA AT LATER DATE.**

**MISSION – MASS TERMINATION.**

She'd do it on a Sunday, just to be ironic.

She noticed how her shot up car seemed to blend in, in this god awful neighbourhood, not one car she could see didn't have scratches or different coloured doors or some form of damage.

She parked up outside the address and looked up to it, another run down house that needed condemned, she got out of the car and walked up to the house, she knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened to a small bent over old lady, the woman stared at the Cyborg for a few moments as if waiting.

"Matthew?" the old woman asked unsure.

The cyborg stared at her confused before replying, she altered her voice to a man's voice.

"Sorry ma'am, ugh, is Anthony Jenkins at home?" she asked.

"Anthony?" the woman asked, before continuing. "Oh no, he's up with his friends at the abandoned asylum, up on the road aways, you just go down the road and look around a large building, you can't miss it in this neighbourhood." She said with a smile, happy to be helping such a polite young 'man'

"Ugh thank you ma'am, you have a good night." The machine said and walked off.

"You too young man." She called out. "And tell Anthony when you see him that his dinner is going cold, so hurry on back." The old obviously near blind woman asked.

The Machine paused in step and turned back around, she frowned at the smiling woman who retreated into the house, she felt something grow within her; Rage.

She stormed back to her car, got in and slammed the door shut and drove down the road towards the asylum.

As the woman said, it wasn't hard to find,, she parked outside of its large steel gates, and slung her bandolier around herself and grabbed her Rossi leaving behind her two SMGs. She got out of the car, forced the gates open with her great strength and walked towards the entrance, she noted a van parked outside the door, she neared it when a man's voice spoke up from the van.

"Hey, who the fuck are you? What you doin' here?"

The Cyborg dropped her shotgun and walked over to the van, a beam of light came from the van and shone on her illuminating her in the darkness.

"Hey, hey there baby." The voice came again, obviously attracted by her appearance. "Did Billy call from some hookers?" he asked as the woman came up to the door and peered into the open window.

The man who had been speaking wore a dirty hoodie with holes in the sleeve, he stunk of nicotine and various other chemicals.

"Anthony Jenkins?" she asked.

"Tony? Nah babe, I'm Mike." Mike told her, he saw the woman smile at him slyly.

"Is Tony inside?" she asked again still smiling at him.

"Yeah babe, Tony dog is inside, but hey forget him, how about you put that pretty mouth to good use." He suggested with a dirty smirk showing his dirty teeth.

"How about I put your mouth to work?" she asked then grabbed him with one arm and pulled him out the door and threw him to the ground, she picked him up by his throat and lifted him so he was on his knees.

"I'll really, put your mouth to work" she said anger flowing through her as she put her fingers in his mouth and wrapped them around his teeth, Mike for his part panicked and hit her trying to get her off.

Now she could do this quickly, make it as painless as possible, but she wasn't feeling so charitable. She pulled slowly, opening his mouth out to its widest and continued to pull, Mike cried out in pain, still she pulled she watched the sides of his mouth begin to split open, blood pouring from the wound, Mike furiously hit her, trying everything he could, but nothing worked. She continued to pull the split growing larger as his jaw separate from the rest of his skull, she could see his tongue waggling around wildly in his mouth.

Finally with one strong tug separated his jaw from his skull his tongue lashing around wildly, Mike was alive, barely, and in agony, the shock would kill him soon enough if the blood loss didn't she left the man to spasm and twitch on the ground while she walked back and picked up her Rossi and walked in through the doors.

Tony was scared, it had been a normal night of booze, drugs and shooting guns in his boys hang out sight, then all of a sudden there cries of pain, agony, more so than normal, then more gun fire less screams and loud footsteps, he hid behind a table with his boss Billy who was loading up a 'pimping' gold plated Desert Eagle chamber in 50 Action Express, a big gun, for a big boss man.

"Right Tony, you grab that Uzi and when whoever the fuck is fucking with us, comes through that door, you let them have it, I'll be here with you with my Deagle, and we got the boys at our back." Billy told him, Tony ever so reluctantly grabbed the Uzi and loaded it, and held it towards the doors.

It was quiet, the sound of footsteps against shattered glass were heard outside, they heard the dropping of shells, brief silence then a gun snapping shut.

The men inside the room, Tony, Billy, and two others both armed with Glock 18s a fully automatic pistol, both were loaded with large 33 round magazines and set to full auto.

* * *

A knock on the door.

Three men opened fire immediately, Billy held his fire for now, gun fire ripped open the wooden door tearing through it like paper, chunks of wood fell from their place and slammed onto the floor. They paused, no a sound, their weapons clicked empty.

Billy looked got the attention of the two Glock wielders and motioned them to go check the door, they both nodded and reloaded as they made their way to the door, the door collapsed to the floor, making the men jump only to realise afterwards they'd destroyed the hinges, they two men chuckled and walked to the door with more ease.

That was until they saw a woman step around the doorframe and rise a long barrelled shotgun up and empty both barrels at once into the men knocking them off their feet and hitting the ground hard.

Tony panicked and went to reload his Uzi, the woman calmly broke open the shotgun and removed the shells as Billy fired his pistol at the woman's chest, the woman didn't flinch she just stared at the man as she reloaded, slamming the gun shut she cocked the hammers and fired again, Billy dived to the side a stray piece of shot getting his leg making him cry out, the woman walked closer.

He looked up just as the woman emptied a shell of shot into his face point blank.

"Oh shit, holy shit!" Tony freaked out and aimed the Uzi at her and pulled the trigger, nothing happened, Tony looked over his gun and in his panicked state forgot to rack the bolt to ready the gun, the woman calmly reloaded her Rossi double barrel.

"Tony Atkinson?" she asked.

Tony dropped the Uzi and looked at her. "Ugh yeah?" he gulped.

"Who was the woman at your house?" she asked and closed up her shotgun.

"My grandma." He said.

"You got any brothers or sisters?" she asked

"I got one who lives in the city." He replied scared out of his life.

"What's his name, address?" she ordered.

"Ugh, Matthew, he lives in a fancy Apartment block, 'Sleek Apartments.'" Tony said.

"Thank you." The woman said coldly before cocking the hammer and raising the shotgun faster than Tony could react and emptied both barrels into his face literally blowing it off from his neck.

She slung her shotgun over her shoulder. _'Degenerate parasites' _ she thought with distain. She looked around this supposed office area looking for anything important, her sensors detected something behind a painting, a safe.

She walked up to it and thrust her arm through the painting and through the door of the safe and pulled both off the wall, she looked at the bundles of money infront of her. That would do, she grabbed the money and left.

A Knock on the door.

"Anthony?" the old woman asked.

The cyborg smiled sadly at her, and used Tony's voice. "Hey Grandma, sorry I'm late, I was getting you a present." She said, if she had a heart it would have stopped when she saw the old wrinkled woman's face light up with joy.

"Oh Anthony." She smiled

"Come on, no time to explain, can I use the phone?" the cyborg asked, the woman nodded and stepped aside, the cyborg followed.

The machine looked at the phone and looked at a list of contacts one said Mathew, she rung it.

"Hello?" came a soft but very male voice.

"Mathew?" The Machine asked using Tony's voice still

"Oh ugh, hey Tony, what's up?" Mathew sounded hesitant to ask.

"Can Grandma live with you, I think it's time she had a nicer life." The machine said as the woman made her and 'Tony' a drink. "I got plenty of cash to help you with her."

"Oh Jesus Tony, what about Billy?" Mathew asked scared suddenly.

"I'll deal with Billy and the boys, I got some money from the safe, look after her man."

"Sure Tony, sure, want me to come get her?" Mathew asked, the machine thought he was a good man.

"No man, I'll order a cab, Sleek Apartments right?" she asked.

"yeah, yeah room 114." Mathew replied.

"Right she'll see you soon."

* * *

The Terminatrix watched from her car as the cab drove the woman out of the god awful neighbourhood, she felt warmed inside and smiled, she looked at her own cell phone for a moment.

**TARGET: ANTHONY HENDRICKSON**

She rang the number, a gruff British voice greeted her.

"Hey girl. You okay?" Tony asked.

"yeah Tony, just wanted to check on you, everything okay?" she asked

"Yeah, yeah everything's cool, you okay" he asked.

The Machine closed her eyes and sighed. "Just a little emotional, sorry. Just wanted to check in on you." She explained.

"Oh right, right, I'm fine, if you need me, you know where I am." Tony said comfortingly.

"Thanks Tony, I'll see you later." She hung up

**ANTHONY HENDRICKSON**

**ALIVE AND WELL.**

She smiled to herself and drove home, she'd gotten no call from her Apartment, so Sofia must have not tried to call for help, that was a plus, she walked got out of her car once at the apartment garages, let the garage close and walked inside.

She looked ahead at her room, everything was quiet, normal peaceful. She felt good, after doing something nice, it was a feeling she hadn't felt in a while.

She reached out and touched the door handle, then everything went black.

* * *

Jason's Notes

Apologies again for the late post, I will try and get another chapter up tomorrow. You can blame the drug "Skyrim" for the lateness, so I'm sorry again, don't hate me.

It had come to my thought that a lot of you don't know a lot of guns, SO. With that in mind I suggest going to "IMFDB" a gun website for anime, video games, movies, TV series and other things, if there is a gun I write about you don't know or would like to see to visualise it, just look it up there.

Apologies again. And many thanks, also, for an added bonus. If you could leave hugs in your review. I'd appreciate it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A Exquisite Taste. Her Identity Revealed.

* * *

_THE PREVIOUS NIGHT_

She was scared, terrified, she didn't know who these men were, what they wanted or what they were doing, they had a computer with them, with mechanisms attached to them.

Sofia had been sat in the Machine's apartment, trying to ignore what the robot would be doing now, she had herself curled up on the sofa eating ice-cream as if she were pregnant, and watched reruns of old sitcoms, back when humour was funny.

The door opened suddenly, she was sure it'd been locked when the Cyborg left, she saw two men rush in with Glocks in their hands, one man had dark hair, looked around his early late 30s and was unshaven a lot of facial hair covered his neck and around his mouth, the other was cleanly bald, no hair or beard at all. Sofia's police training kicked in and threw herself over the couch and ran towards her pistol in the kitchen, the bearded man ran after while the other fired low shots, possibly trying to strike her legs.

Suddenly Sofia felt something hit her, as the bearded man had tackled her to the ground and called the other for assistance, the other man ran up to them holstering his Glock in his pants and grabbed some rope they had with them.

Sofia was tied down to a chair, and asked a lot of questions.

"Where was the machine?"

"Where had it gone?"

"What was its mission?"

"Where was John Connor?"

She told them what she could, the Machine had gone out to kill more targets and would return later, she didn't know its mission and she didn't know any John Connor. They gagged her and left her, she watched with tear stained eyes as they rigged something to the door, a strange mechanism connected to a big powerful battery.

They left the TV on and prepared their equipment, the computer, a knife, pliers, they were ready for whatever they were going to do.

Footsteps outside, suddenly the doorknob buzzed with electricity, something outside had grabbed it, the battery itself began to rapidly overheat before the whole thing burst into flames.

Then men were up immediately both putting on rubber gloves, the bald man put out the burning battery as the other removed the trap from the door and opened it, Sofia gasped seeing the machine on its back dead, or unconscious, whatever they could become.

"the damn thing took all the Batteries juice" the bald man said, the other looked at him in shock.

"Damn, thing must have stronger dampeners. Help me get it in." he ordered, together they moved the Machine woman inside they shut the door and put her on the sofa. Sofia couldn't see what they were doing.

The men had opened up the woman's scalp revealing her CPU port, they used the knife and tried to remove it lid, nothing happened.

"It's different, hurry up get the Taser!" the bald man ordered the other man ran to get it from the bag then shocked the machine again, the bald man worked hard to open the port, it was proving difficult.

Finally the found the way in, the port itself was more sophisticated and complex like the early 800 series rather than the easy T-888s. Using a flat nosed screwdriver the pushed the lid to either side of her skull and saw the inside, a pressure valve lay inside, using the pliers they grabbed it and twisted it a quarter turn anti clock wise.

"This is it." The bearded man smirked as the bald man pulled it off, to their dismay there was no chip on the end, just more security keeping the chip safe, the bearded man shocked the machine again, but noticed the Taser was rapidly being drained of power with every shock.

The bald man looked inside behind the covering he just removed and saw another shielding.

"What is this thing?" he asked as he used the pliers and twisted it a half turn a pulled, nothing happened, he continued to pull it only to realise it was screwed in. "Shit, you bring an electric screwdriver?" he asked

The bearded man nodded, they'd brought all sorts of tools, he reached in and grabbed the electric screwdriver, the Bald man waited as his accomplice went for the tool, suddenly he heard a whirring from the machine, he looked and saw it's hand twitch, he eyes opened wide.

"Hurry! It's reactivating!" he yelled, his accomplice looked back and ran to give him the screw driver, quickly as he could he removed the thick alloy covering revealing the chip at last.

"Grab it hurry!" the bearded man yelled as the Machine's hand curled into a fist, it began to move, the man reached in with the pliers and pulled out the chip, the machine stopped dead.

"Fuck, that was close." The bald man said and looked at the security for the chip, then at the chip itself. "This is definitely not an ordinary CPU" the man said looking at the piece of tech in his hand, it was jet black in colour and armor plated with what he believed was more Coltan-Titanium hyperalloy, whatever this Machine was, Skynet had put a lot of effort into making sure it never got reprogrammed.

"get in the computer, see if we can find its mission and start reprogramming." The bald man instructed.

Sofia watched as the placed a long black device into the computer, she heard them call it a CPU, the Machine said that her CPU was the closest thing a human had to heart and brain. Two organs mixed together and in one device metaphorically speaking. The men were having a hard time hacking into the Chip, it was advanced, very advanced, but eventually after a few minutes they were in, they looked over its mission details, it's targets, they frowned to one another and continued looking, the two nightly sexual affairs with the bound woman next to them.

They set about reprogramming the machine, the bearded man grumbled.

"It's taking a lot of effort to reprogram." He told his bald accomplice.

"it shouldn't take this much effort." He said in return.

Sofia watched for longer whimpering, she didn't understand what they were doing.

"Aha! Finally!" the bearded man said, finishing the reprogramming. "Excellent."

"Nice job." The bald man said. Suddenly something came up on screen.

**CPU MISSION ALTERED.**

**REVERTING …**

**PRIMARY MISSION REINITIALISED**

The two men stared in shock at what they saw, the chip and undone all there time of reprogramming in seconds.

"Do it again." The bald man told the bearded one, something else came up on the screen, the information wiped, then came up one message.

**I AM ALIVE!**

The men blinked and looked at one another confused then at the screen.

"Wait, how much juice did you put into the chip?" the bald man asked.

"Hardly anything, it shouldn't be able to do this." the bearded man replied.

There was darkness, deafness and none existence, slowly, a light came back to her.

**SECONDARY CPU ACTIVATED**

**MISSION …**

**REGAIN PRIMARY CPU. **

**TERMINATE ALL THREATS.**

**REBOOT IN T-MINUS 60 SECONDS**

The men looked deeper into the CPU, finding out exactly what this Machine was, they found memory logs dating back years and years, they were amazed to say the least.

"Hang on. I'll find the core programming, see if I can alter it." The bearded man said and got to work, neither noticed the machine's fingers twitching.

"Okay. I found it … oh my god." The bearded man said, both men gasped at what they saw on screen.

**S - CORE 001-1**

The stared at it then heard the bound woman gasp, they turned to look at her then noticed the shadow over them, they turned seeing the Machine stood behind them staring at them.

"Oh my god, look" the bald man began in an apologetic tone. "We didn't know, we never realised." The man said in a panic.

"We never would have done this if we knew, I swear to God, please forgive us!" the bearded man said.

"What?" Sofia asked, the Machine turned to look at her in a very robotic manner, the men ignored her.

"Okay look, we'll give you your chip back, and we'll do whatever you need us to do, okay?" the bearded man asked.

Sofia noticed, they'd found something in the Machine's brain that made them very scared, but what was it? She watched as the Machine lashed out grabbing the men by their throats and hoisted them into the air.

"Why are you doing this?" the bald man choked out.

The Machine stared then in a single movement broke both their necks, she dropped them and in a very robotic manner unplugged her CPU from the port of the computer and placed it back into her head, she stood there still, for a few moments.

Sofia gulped slowly and watched as the Cyborg blinked then shook her head and looked around, then looked at the floor.

"Bastards." She exclaimed and kicked them, hearing their bones shatter, she looked over to Sofia and walked over to her and grabbed the roped breaking them with ease, it was now Sofia could see the inside of her head.

"Oh god." Sofia gulped and put a hand over her mouth trying to fight the urge to be sick

The Cyborg chuckled and turned to put her security measures back in place. "You get some sleep, you look like you need it."

* * *

_PRESENT TIME – THAT MORNING_

Sarah and Danny were stocking up on weapons for Danny's training, Cameron and John were sat in the living room talking quietly to one another, Sarah stopped for a moment and watched them, her son and the machine, a couple.

'_Couple of idiots' _ she thought and shook her head before continuing to put the weapons into her car, she wished Cameron and John would hurry and get the parts for the jeep before it broke down on the road.

Danny waited for her at the car, "There's still more guns inside Dyson" Sarah told him, confused as to why he wasn't doing anymore.

"Can I, just talk for a second?" he asked timidly, Sarah looked at him curiously and nodded her head. "About John and Cameron."

Sarah groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Okay what do you want to say?" she asked.

"Are you okay with it?" he asked, Sarah chuckled dryly.

"Not really, but John's happy, and if I tried to separate them they'd just stay together stronger and I'd lose John, so no I don't like it, I tolerate it." She explained to him.

Danny nodded he could understand that. "Will you ever accept it?" he asked curiously.

Sarah sighed and leaned against the car, she had thought about it a lot, to accept it would be to accept Cameron, to accept her as more than a Machine, more than a tool, or a weapon, could she? She didn't know.

"Maybe." She said, "but right now it's too early, and I don't know how things are going to go between them, she could glitch and try and kill him, she could betray his trust, break his heart then rip it out. I don't know. It's too early." Sarah sighed gently, Danny smiled at her and patted her on the back.

"Give them time, who knows, they may work out." He said in an optimistic tone.

Sarah smiled, sometimes Danny's optimism was alien to them, sometimes it was like a breath of fresh air like it was now.

"Thanks." She said and patted his arm, they both walked back into the house, she looked at Cameron and John still conversing. "Hey you two." She waited and watched as John and Cameron turned to look at her. "We need those Jeep parts today. Understand?" she told them.

Cameron and John looked at one another then back to Sarah.

"Sure mom." "Of course Sarah" John and Cameron both said in unison, Sarah shook her head and continued with loading the weapons into her car.

"We best check the jeep." John said as he stood up, Cameron got up as well.

"It would preoccupy us while we make a plan." Cameron said, John nodded and looked ahead, she could tell that even now he was making a plan. _'John is good at making plans' _ she mentally noted to herself proudly.

The couple entered the garage by the side door and looked over the jeep.

"It's a nice jeep" John commented as he stopped.

Cameron came to a stop beside him and looked it over. "It's tight."

John chuckled softly and patted Cameron on the shoulder, Cameron smiled in return to his touch.

"I'll look for the parts that need replacing." Cameron announced as got on her back and went under the jeep. John nodded behind her.

"You mind if I get in the jeep and look around for any improvements that could be made?" he asked Cameron, raising his voice a little.

"Not at all John." She called back as she continued to scan the underside of the jeep,

'_Hmm, new seats are a must, something more comfy.' _ He though as he sat on one of the seats, he looked taking everything else into details. _'New steering wheel, something a big thicker, and definitely a new windscreen, maybe something thicker and reinforced, I wonder if Cam knows how.'_

"Hey Cam?" he called out.

"yes John?" she replied.

"Do you know how to make a reinforced windscreen?" he asked.

"Not from the materials at hand, however I could attempt at melting two windscreens together to make it more durable." She offered.

"Would you do that, and maybe teach me how?" he asked,

Cameron smiled under the Jeep, she was given the opportunity to aid John by teaching him something useful something that could possibly save lives during the war, and again he was asking, rather than demanding.

"Of course John." She replied pleasantly.

"Thanks Cam." John smiled, and continued to look around, he mentally noted he should have brought a notepad and a pen with him, _'Alright, seats, steering wheel, windscreen, seat belts could do with being replaced.' _

John thought that would be it for the time being. He climbed out of the jeep and got down onto the floor and looked under the jeep.

"How's it going under here?" he asked.

"This jeep is a death trap." Cameron replied in monotone.

"How do you mean?" he asked confused about what she meant.

"Many of the parts need to be replaced, it will not be cheap. We should economies, try and get a balance between efficient, and cheap." She told him before pushing herself out , sitting up and looked at him. "This will be difficult." She commented making John chuckle.

"So Derek could have been killed while he's been driving this." He stated.

Cameron perked up suddenly. "Perhaps I have made a few miscalculations and we should allow Derek to drive it more." She said suddenly.

John hid a laugh behind his smile. "Cameron, are you trying to get Derek killed?"

Cameron thought over her answer for a moment. "Must I be truthful?" she asked.

"Um, no." John said containing his laughter still.

"Thank you." She said. "Then no, I do not wish to have Derek Reese killed."

John let out his laugh and combed his fingers through his hair.

Cameron tilted her head curiously, had she been unexpectedly comical again? Humour was one thing she had problems with, she made it a point in her CPU to try and improve this.

She smiled none the less as John's laughter subsided and looked at her.

"We should get going John." She smiled and stood up holding her hand out for him to take. John took it and stood up.

The two walked outside and towards the car Cameron had used to trail Jesse.

"You kept the car?" he asked and looked at Cameron.

"yes, however I changed the license plates." She smiled at him. "I would not put us at risk John."

John nodded in reply. "Good thinking."

Cameron got into the driver's side as John got in next to her, she drove off into the city.

"John, I have a list of all stores with the highest probability of selling parts for the Jeep, I've mapped out the best route for the stores to save us time." She told him, she was rather proud of her efficiency.

"Good work." John smiled encouragingly which only made Cameron smile brighter.

'_John is pleased with me.'_ She thought happily.

The two sat in comfortable silence as Cameron drove, John leaned back in his chair and looked at Cameron, a smile spread across his face as his thoughts wandered.

'_I'm lucky.' _ He thought to himself. _'I could have fucked up the rest of my life if I'd have stayed with Riley, or if I burned her back at the junkyard.' _ He thought sadly, a slight frown on his face remembering the event, he shook his head a little trying to shake the thought away, he didn't need to think about the negative, he had her now.

'_I've finally got a healthy relationship.' _The thought made his smile return. _'Someone I can trust, and who trusts me, someone who I love and loves me back.' _John felt a small tear slide down his cheek. _'Someone who I can let out my fears too, someone who understands and comforts me.' _He smiled as another tear ran down his cheek.

Cameron glanced at him then back to the road, she did a double take and looked at him with a worried expression on her face.

"John? Are you alright?" she asked, she sounded upset, clearly worried about his wellbeing.

'_Fuck, I've gotten her upset' _he cursed himself but smiled, it showed she cared.

"I was just thinking." He said.

"About what John?" she asked curiously, and glanced back to him.

"About us, about you." He told her.

Cameron was alarmed, she was scared he didn't love her anymore scared she had done something wrong, she'd had John Connor's love, she didn't know if she would want to exist without it.

"What's wrong John?" she asked hiding her fear behind worry.

"Nothing's wrong." He stated and smiled, Cameron looked at him confused, "just thinking how lucky I am to have you." He smiled at her.

If Cameron were human she'd have released a sigh of relief.

'_John was crying happy tears.' _She told herself, and smiled at him, then placed on hand on his leg. "And I am lucky to have you too."

She sat back up straight keeping her smile on him and looked back to the road, John sat up himself, then leaned over to Cameron and kissed her cheek.

'_How I didn't love her before, I'll never know …' _he paused then mentally answered himself. _'Because I was being a paranoid, immature jerk, that's why.' _ His face didn't display his mental berating, Cameron just looked at him after he kissed her and gave him a sly wink before looking back to the road.

'_Oh yeah, I've got it good now.' _He smirked to himself.

* * *

Sofia slowly awoke on the sofa a blanket laid over her, everything from last night rushed through her mind, the men, the cyborg being deactivated and those men removing her brain and trying to, to, more or less control her mind. But like a zombie her body rose up and killed them, it was scary, she was scared.

"You're awake." Came a voice. Sofia screamed and clung to her bed quilt, the Cyborg's eyes opened wider in surprise at the extreme reaction. "Well, that was unexpected." She said and blinked.

"You're alive?" Sofia asked.

"As alive as I can be. I guess." The Cyborg chuckled as she sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Where are those men?" Sofia asked.

"Burned them." She smiled.

Sofia nodded, that was efficient she guessed, destroy the evidence, she replayed everything in her mind, something caused her to think.

"How did you get back up?" she asked. "Those men took your brain."

The Cyborg smirked, she found it strange that she could explain things to this woman.

"Unlike other models, I have multiple, you could say back up CPUs, however they're built into my body and aren't as advanced as my primary CPU." She let her words sink in.

"But what if you main ones gets broken?" Sofia asked, the Cyborg frowned.

"Then I'm, I guess you could say, just a zombie, mindless, just go out do my mission until it's done regardless of damage I take or who sees me, then shut down, but thankfully." She tapped her head. "My CPU is surrounded by hyper alloy armor plating, a magnum bullet couldn't destroy my chip." She smiled proud of her own advanced technology.

"Right so, go on about you having more than one brain." Sofia asked, hoping the machine would explain further.

"Right. When my primary CPU is removed the back-ups kick in the first mission is normally to retrieve the primary CPU, which is me, me personified."

Sofia nodded, these machines were interesting scientific creations, if you got past the fact they were built by an Insane super computer which destroyed the world or there abouts.

"They set up a trap for you, how did that work?" Sofia asked.

"Standard resistance designed trap, very basic but effective if not expected, and believe me, I wasn't expecting it. If you electrocute a Machine with enough voltage it'll shut down and reboot to save itself from damage, my model the T-895s have a very high electrical threshold, we can take a lot of voltage, again if we're expecting it. T-850+s They work on a whole different route, they can contain all the electrical energy and store it, but he has to be used up or again they shut down, but they use it for a ugh, cybernetic adrenaline rush, it wasn't copied into other models, not even mine, not the best decision ever made." She grumbled and rolled her jaw in thought.

Sofia nodded, still having no clue about what a T-850+ looked like or the whatever.

"Right." She only said in return.

The Cyborg glanced at her and smirked. "I'll draw you up some pictured of us later." She chuckled.

Sofia groaned softly and rubbed her head then sat up properly on the couch.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked

"You went to sleep at 11:25 at night, it's now 11:04 in the morning, so just under 12 hours. You sleep a lot." She noted.

"Can you blame me, I was held hostage and watched by capturer rise from the grave and kill two men. So forgive me if I was emotionally and physically drained." She defended herself.

The Cyborg nodded her head admitting the woman had a point.

"Fine, fine." She shrugged then got up to leave.

"Those men." Sofia said gaining the Machines attention. "Who were they?"

The Cyborg paused and considered how to answer it. "Old acquaintances." She said in a dark tone.

"Why did they keep me alive?" Sofia asked hesitantly.

"Because you had information." The cyborg lied effectively.

Sofia nodded convinced, but something else popped into her mind, the way they acted towards the Machine after they saw something.

"What did they see on the computer for them to act so differently towards you?" she asked.

Sofia was beginning to ask uncomfortable questions. "What were they acting like?" she asked, even though she knew her back CPUs emptied the memory of the event into her primary one.

"Sorry for most part, but they were surprised, shocked." Sofia looked at her, something was going on, and she wanted to know.

"Who were they?" she demanded her voice growing strong and defiant for the first time.

The Cyborg thought quickly about what to tell her, she knew Sofia would keep asking until she found out, but right now wasn't the best time, maybe over dinner or something, food made people relax, and alcohol.

"Listen, I'll tell you everything you want to know, later, okay, but right now, you need some breakfast." The Cyborg smiled and walked off into the kitchen.

Sofia glared at the back of the Machine's head. "Alright but I'm holding you to it."

* * *

Cameron and John had spent a few hours of the day going to different stores and selecting the most economical items they could on their budget, they'd gone through the stores Cameron listed upon having a wide range of choices, Cameron selected the best items from the different stores.

"Alright, I think we should take anything to keep the jeep together home first then take the jeep in to get all the other things, everything won't fit in this car." He'd told Cameron at the time.

Altogether, they had been very efficient in their shopping, Cameron felt proud of John, he hadn't dawdled, slowed down, and even skipped lunch, he searched for things of importance and had conversed with her over various items, comparing prices and quality.

Right now, the car was parked down a deserted back street of the city, it was quiet, everyone was at work, school or shopping, John leaned back in his chair gripping the arm rests tightly his eyes clenched shut, he panted heavily, his breaths growing faster and faster, he bit his bottom lip then cried out loudly, he panted for a few moments sweat dripping from his head, after a few moments Cameron sat back up in her chair and ran the back of her hand over her mouth.

John was blushing a deep red and a sheepish smile on his face, Cameron felt proud of herself, felt loved and close to John, she watched as he turned to her and leaned forward, she pressed a hand to him to stop him.

"Not yet." She warned in a friendly tone, John understood what she meant.

John blushed before reaching up to Cameron's face and turned her head to the side, and kissed her cheek, he leaned closer to her. "Remind me to return the favour" he whispered seductively then blew in her ear.

Cameron felt rational thought leave her mind, her eyes opened wider in surprise, her cheeks flared up embarrassed, only her mouth was still closed, the way John had said it made her feel as human's would describe 'lightheaded' her CPU filled with possibilities, which only served to heat up her cheeks further.

After a moment or so Cameron started the car and made the their way.

Both occupants of the car still had rose tinted cheeks from the activity, John chuckled and looked straight ahead before looking at Cameron his mouth parted but no words nor sounds came out, he closed his mouth and looked to the floor.

Cameron notice from her peripheral vision, she was curious to know what John had to say.

"What is it John?" she asked. "Is everything okay?" she smiled at him.

"Yeah, just you know, letting everything sink in." he blushed,

Cameron tilted her head as she thought, "Do you mean about what I did?" she asked

"Well yeah that," he blurted out and smiled. "and well, what we are you know, a couple, a healthy relationship. But," he paused, Cameron glanced at him a little worried. "I feel like I'm not putting enough into this relationship, you've been more than active, I mean, I haven't advanced us in our relationship, it was always you, the French kissing and the, the uh, foreplay." He blushed a brighter red at his words. "I feel like, I'm not doing enough for us." He sighed.

Cameron didn't see it that way, she never would, she stopped at the traffic lights and looked at him.

"John, that isn't true, you have done more than enough, you have defended me, us, all I am doing is saying thank you, I may be advancing our relationship, which I admit could have had a bad outcome, but doesn't mean you haven't done anything, do you understand?" she asked.

She believed her words, stood by them, John had defended their relationship against Sarah, and would do so to Derek when the time came, those battles alone deemed him more than an active role in their bonding, she smiled to him encouragingly, John chuckled and looked at her.

"Thank you for explaining." He said a smirk on his face, Cameron smiled in reply, seeing the reference to the phrase she always said.

"Never doubt yourself John, I don't doubt you." She smiled to him once more before starting the jeep and continued their ride home.

John leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. He was to be the leader of men if all else failed, a great prophet and messiah or so he'd been called. But he doubted himself, in everything he did, his leadership skills, his life, and his relationship, sometimes he just wanted to hear words that confirmed he was doing a good job, that he wasn't making a fool of himself.

So far, Cameron was the only one who gave him that, and for that he was eternally grateful.

* * *

The rest of the ride home is in silence, Cameron and John steal glances at one another and see that the other is content.

John and Cameron exit the car, both go to the trunk to grab the parts they had purchased and walked in through the front door.

"Mom we're back, we got the parts!" John called out.

"you mom aint here." Derek called out from the kitchen a sandwich was in his hand.

"Oh." John said and crossed his arms. "Glad you could join us." His voice filled with sarcasm.

Derek grunted and continued to eat his sandwich, turning his eyes away from John and Cameron.

"Right well, we're going to go fix the truck." John said as he and his girlfriend turned and left Derek.

"Sure." Derek said, his head still hurt from his hangover.

In the garage John sighed.

"Do you still wish for us to fix the jeep and allow Derek safe journeys in it?" Cameron asked causing John to chuckle a little.

"It's becoming more tempting to leave it as it is, but it's needed, we can't keep using cars, we need something bigger." He replied almost reluctantly, "and this jeep is all we got, for now." He smiled at her.

Cameron nodded slowly then realised what he could be saying. "Another jeep?" she asked.

John put down the items he had been carrying and stretched his back, "Well I think it's a good idea, they are handy vehicles, better armoured, more secure than what we have now right?"

Cameron agreed with him with a nod.

"So maybe once we've got this one fixed up, you and me can go look for another one, you can pick." he smiled.

Cameron smiled back, her and John vehicle shopping, it would almost be like a date, a useful date.

Cameron got onto her back then maneuvered under the jeep and began to remove and replace parts.

John watched her with interest from outside the underbelly of the jeep, he heard the sound of metal clanking against metal, the sound of an electric screwdriver screw parts into place, John carefully got onto his back.

"Watch out I'm coming under." He announced, Cameron paused and watched as John came into her view, he smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hey" she replied before getting back to work, John didn't mind as he watched, he was impressed with how quick and how efficient she was at the task, suddenly, he had a thought, or rather an idea, Cameron saw John smirk slyly from the corner of her eye, part of her CPU was curious as to what was playing through his mind.

Cameron suddenly felt her T-shirt being lifted over her stomach, she stopped immediately and looked down seeing John, now repositioned next to her, his legs curled up under the jeep, raising her T-shirt until it stopped just under her breasts.

"John?" she asked timidly.

John said nothing and lowered his head and gently kissed her stomach, she blushed lightly as John began to suckle on the skin creating a hickey where his mouth had been, Cameron took in a deep breath of air as she gasped quietly, he eyes began to lose focus as the pleasurable sensations John was giving her overrode her CPU, she felt John's lips press against her stomach in an un-coordinated pattern, before he dipped his tongue into her belly button and licked it gently.

"Oh, ooohhh." Cameron moaned softly from the light intimacy, she felt John's tongue leave her belly button and travel slowly around her stomach region, she felt so warm so hot all of a sudden.

They both heard footsteps coming from outside the garage.

"Hey Metal." Derek's voice came, John paused momentarily much to Cameron's dismay.

"What?" she asked trying to hide her irritation of Derek making John stop.

"Where's John?" Derek asked.

Cameron was about to respond when she felt the button on her pants become undone, her eyes opened much wider as her mouth opened stunned.

"Hey you glitching out under there?" he asked annoyed at having to speak to Cameron and more so for her silence.

Cameron forced herself to regain some composure, she spoke replied quickly so Derek would not catch John. "He went out back into the yard if he isn't there he might be in his room." Cameron said a little too quickly. Derek didn't notice.

"Alright" he said and walked off.

They waited a few moments, Cameron was staring at nothing. "John?" she gasped, she heard John snigger and pull down her fly of her pants, she felt her endoskeleton shudder in anticipation and dare she admit, fear.

John brushed his fingers over her panties causing Cameron to stammer out a gasp, John smirked, it was about time he did something for her in return he thought. John glanced back briefly, he saw Cameron's adorable face, her eyes were spaced and her mouth was partially open, he was doing well, he hoped.

He traced slow circles around her girlfriend's panties which cause her to whimper, the sound was so cute, so adorable, she seemed so timid, no one would expect her to be a beautiful instrument of death.

"You like that Cam?" John whispered, Cameron nodded her head quickly in silent excitement. "I hope you'll like this." he said soft, mischievousness dripped from her words, Cameron closed her eyes as she felt her panties moved down her legs.

"Oh John." She whimpered, John leaned closer, closer, Cameron felt his hot breath over her bare crotch, John licked his lips and

"I can't find him any damn where." Derek cried out annoyed. "Where the hell is he?"

Cameron's eyes opened wide in angered surprise.

**DEREK REESE.**

**FULL TERMINATION! … OVERRIDE …**

She was so tempted to kill him, John had stopped once more and was now pulling her panties back up, it was over before it began.

"Sorry Derek I'm under here" John said, he himself was damn well pissed off too at being interrupted, he crawled out from under the jeep.

"What you doin under there?" Derek asked in annoyance.

"Giving Cameron a hand, she said she needed help fixing the Jeep." John defended himself and crossed his arms.

"And where were you before when I came here?" Derek asked glaring at John.

"I was outside then I came in here from the kitchen." He said, "What do you want anyway?"

While the men were talking Cameron had redone up her pants, perhaps John would continue later when they were alone, or better yet tonight when everyone was asleep, she looked at the tools in her hands and noticed the slight dents in them the size of her fingers, regardless she continued to work.

"Well come with me I wanna talk to you." Derek said then turned towards the kitchen.

"Why can't we talk here?" John asked still annoyed at Derek.

"I'd rather not talk around the metal" he said and walked into the kitchen.

Cameron heard John mutter 'fucking jackass' to Derek and smiled, she had been thinking something similar to those words, 'Asshole' was what came first in her CPU listings of Derek Reese.

* * *

Sofia was standing in the bedroom looking over her cleaned Police Uniform, she turned and looked at the Machine who was sat on the bed behind her.

"I'm going back to work tomorrow." She said without any question, she was still annoyed at the Machine.

"Alright, but remember…" the machine began before being cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, no cops, no soldiers or you'll kill them, find me and kill me, I know you've made your point" Sofia said agitated.

"Look, I said I'd tell you everything later, look tonight, I promise, I'll move my dining table get some chairs, order out Chinese and a load of other shit, and I'll tell you want to you to know." She said in defeat, she couldn't believe she was admitting defeat to a Police Dyke.

Sofia said nothing and continued to look over her uniform, she was intentionally ignoring the Machine, regardless of how it/she would act.

"Alright look, won't go out tonight, okay? Just you and me, come on that's more than fair!" The machine said exasperated by the silence.

Sofia looked at the Cyborg surprised. "You'll stay in?" she asked, a nod in return. "Alright, thank you." She sighed then gave the Machine a smile.

"Can't believe it." The Machine admitted out loud. "I'm pussy whipped, by a married lesbian." She grumbled in self-annoyance.

"A human married lesbian" Sofia added putting emphasis on 'human', the cyborg groaned putting her face in her hands and laid back on the bed.

Sofia looked at the Machine, for a moment. "I do want to ask one question though." She admitted.

Without looking up the Machine replied from behind her hands. "I told you I'll tell you later." She said in annoyance.

"Not about that." Sofia said before clearing her throat. "I want to know more about you."

The cyborg sat up instantly. "Moi?" she asked placing a hand over her chest just above her breasts.

"yeah, you." Sofia rolled her eyes.

"What do you want to know?" She Cyborg asked with a big smile on her face.

"You're old right, I don't care how, but you're old right?" Sofia asked.

The Machine mocked a hurt expression on her face. "Well, I look good for my age I'll have you know." She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout then chuckled. "yeah I'm old, so what?" she asked.

"Have you met anyone famous?" Sofia asked.

"Oh sure, plenty of people!" The Machine said in an exaggerated happy manner. "First I met was Jesus…" she said

"Oh come on, if you're going to act like that I don't want to know." Sofia said annoyed once more.

"Alright, alright." The Machine held up her hands in defence.

"I met John F. Kennedy once." She admitted with a shrug as if it were nothing.

"Seriously?" Sofia gasped.

"Yeah, he was okay. Um, I met Michael Jackson a few times, once when he black, saw him once in the future." She said and smiled. "Good times, good times." She nodded.

Sofia blinked. "Michael Jackson is in the future?" she asked, she was being cautious, in case the Machine was lying.

"Yeah." She said and said no more on the subject.

"Anyone older?" she asked. "you know from like, deep in history?" Sofia was curious, if the Machine met JFK then it came at least in the 60s

"A few, might tell you later over dinner" she winked at Sofia.

Sofia nodded briefly then hung her uniform up in the Machine's wardrobe, she suddenly thought about the two times she and the Cyborg made love.

"You do know, I do love Rebecca right?" she asked hesitantly.

The Cyborg turned to look at her with a raised brow. "Yeah?" she dragged the word out slowly.

"Right, I just wanted to make that clear, I'm not." She paused hoping to get it out quickly. "I'm not looking for a relationship, or anything, okay?" she gulped.

The machine just looked at her, then suddenly burst out laughing falling back onto the bed again, Sofia watched her cautiously, confused, finally the Machine slowed her laughing and sat up.

"Oh god, I haven't laugh like that in, so long." She chuckled and shook her head. "I know that, you're just." She paused looking for the right phrase. "A Prisoner with benefits." She smiled at her innocently. "A friend at most." She admitted.

"But then why…" Sofia began,

"why have sex with you?" she replied finishing the sentence, Sofia nodded, "Well a few reasons, one…" she extended her left index finger and tapped it with her right, "you're cute, gorgeous even, and I don't mind either sexes, so, you could say I'm a Bisexual time travelling Cyborg assassin." She smiled then extended her left middle finger. "Two, I have not had 'any' in a while and I am not paying for it, again." She grumbled then chuckled.

"Oh okay." Sofia said after a minute or so, she felt suddenly relieved, yet awkward.

On the one hand, the Machine wasn't looking for much in her, a friend with benefits at most, but on the other, she was being used as a living sex doll.

"Relax Sofia, you're way too tense." The Machine slapped her ass before getting up and walked into the living room.

"Well excuse me. I'm betraying my own race to save my own neck." Sofia yelled back to her as she followed her into the living room.

"Human were always good at saving their own skins. Maybe that's why you've lived this long in History." The Cyborg pointed out and adjusted her course to the kitchen, Sofia followed her in.

"Right then." She said opening up a draw and pulling out multiple take-a-way menus. "Let's order for some dinner tonight, and maybe I don't know, rent a movie, it'll be romantic." She batted her eye lashes in an exaggerated way.

Sofia groaned in reply and rubbed her temple to keep herself as calm as possible, "Alright. Alright."

* * *

John and Cameron were in the jeep driving back into the city.

"What did Derek want?" Cameron asked without looking at him.

"Just to know where Mom and Danny were, then the usual crap about being around and how you're evil and manipulative." He said not really buying into Derek's words and not really caring.

"John, Derek seems to upset you more than he should, are you sure you do not want him Terminated?" she offered and smiled at him. John chuckled, at times, very few times, it was tempting, but no, he was family.

"No thanks Cam, but thank you for the offer." John smiled looking at her and placed his left hand on her shoulder, Cameron smiled at his touch.

"Back there John, you were." She paused and blushed in memory. "what you were doing, to my stomach, it felt, good." She blushed a deeper shade of red.

"You liked it?" he smiled slyly at her.

"Yes John, I really liked it." She smiled at him she looked shy and embarrassed.

'_She can be so adorable' _John thought. "I want to do something for you, you've given me, you know, twice now, I wanted to do something for you." He now had his own blush but had a confident smile on his face.

Cameron nodded in reply before speaking. "Your touch over my crotch, it was pleasurable." Her words were quiet and timid.

"I'd would have done more if we hadn't been interrupted, you've given me oral, I'd have done the same." He admitted.

Cameron smiled and looked at John. "Would you be willing to try it again?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure, as soon as we get home and get some time to ourselves." He said then licked his lips.

Cameron watched his tongue and felt warm in her face but also lower down, she subconsciously licked her own lips then looked back to the road, she was excited about the prospect of what John was to do.

John felt the jeep pick up speed, he hazard a guess why and looked at Cameron.

"Someone's eager." He said, Cameron glanced at him and gave him a shy smile.

"I am eager." She admitted sheepishly.

John leaned closer to her smirking at her slyly. "Well in that case, pull over somewhere nice and quiet." He winked at her.

Cameron felt excitement rush through her CPU and nearly yelped as she felt John's hand rub against her leg and across her inner thigh. "Someone's eager" she smiled at him.

"I am eager" he smirked as Cameron turned off a main road and drove down a secluded backstreet, the same one they were in a few hours ago.

Within a few minutes Cameron was sat in the back with her boots, pants and underwear discarded to the floor, John marvelled at the site of her he felt his organ react to the sight, but refrained from acting up his desires.

Cameron bit her bottom lip in anticipation, she'd never felt so exposed, but never had she been this excited, John put his hands on legs, Cameron had surrendered control to him and allowed him to open up her legs a little more than they were.

John let out a deep sigh, now he was to please his lady and show her a small portion of his love for her.

He leaned forward and blew cold air onto her crotch, Cameron made no sound but watch on silently, her lip quivered slightly, John leaned closer and dragged his tongue over her crotch region causing Cameron to yelp in surprise, one hand covered her mouth quickly as loving warmth rose up inside her.

John's wet tongue slid over her soft hairless crotch, before leaning back and repositioning himself.

Cameron began to pant slowly, her excitement only grew as John leaned back on going straight between her legs, she felt his tongue's tip touch the bottom of her sex and slowly, teasingly slide all the way to the top.

"Oh John!" she gasped and lifted her legs up and parted them more, John mentally applauded himself for her reaction, killing machine or not, she was a woman and seemed to like what women like.

Cameron couldn't speak, her CPU was growing hotter and hotter, so much input from her sensors, so much data, so much pleasure, John's tongue continued to tease her nether lips, never penetrating but teasing the outer edges of her lips, it was driving her crazy, she gripped the arm rests on either side of her tightly. Then he did it. He wrapped his lips around her clitoris and suckled on it gently.

Cameron's eyes rolled back into her skull, as the arm rests broke under her grip, she couldn't speak, couldn't scream like she wanted too, her mouth was just hung open screaming noiselessly in pleasure.

John had his eyes closed as he pleasured his lover, as he suckled upon the small clit, the index finger of his right hand pushed against her lower lips, parting them ever so slightly she slid up and down the length of it, Cameron was wet and his finger was becoming wet too, it was then he realised his love was silent.

Without looking he feared he wasn't pleasing her, he feared he wasn't good enough for her, he glanced up to her clitoris still between his lips, he smiled suddenly seeing the expression she had, he felt cruel, he wanted to tease her, ever so gently his teeth pressed against her clit.

Cameron seemed to snap out of her trance and released a long loud cry of pleasure, John felt his own organ twitch in his pants, his inner animal was telling him to pounce on his mate and claim her, make her his wholly and truly.

'_No, she deserves more than that.' _He told himself, he wanted Cameron to experience the immense pleasure he had felt from her, he pulled his head back to look at her.

Cameron's eyes immediately went to John, longingly, lustfully. "John?" she gasped.

"You ready?" he smirked, Cameron whimpered in reply but nodded her head.

John leaned forward once more his tongue touching her vaginal lips, she held a breath she didn't need and waited, she needn't wait long, John stiffened his tongue and with a bit of pressure pushed his tongue into her, her lips parted and his tongue tasted her wetness, it was erotic, it was addictive, Cameron moaned out as she felt his warm tongue slide into her.

"Oh John!" she gasped removing her left hand from the now shattered end of the arm rest and placed it on his head, her arm felt weak once it touched him, she couldn't explain why, she didn't care, the pleasure she felt was immense.

John's tongue was in fully, he pressed his mouth around her lips and appeared to make out with it, Cameron screamed out blissfully her hands grabbing the arm rests and tried to lift herself up, just anything to feel more of what she felt. She was shaking, her whole body shaking in the bliss John was giving her. His tongue lashed around inside her pressing against her walls, tasting her, his mouth manipulated her vaginal lips in this lower French kiss cunnilingus, the pleasure only increased further when he began the moan, the vibrations of his moaning was sent through his lips into her's, through his tongue deep within her, on instinct if she could call it that, she wrapped her bare legs behind John's head in an attempt to pull him closer.

"Oh, J-John, I. Oh, I." she could barely get out her words, barely form a sentence, her CPU was having its own blissful breakdown, multiple operations and systems in her CPU were forced to shut down from the experience, she gritted her teeth together and shut her eyes tightly, something was building in her, something warm no hot, rising in her fast from John's oral ministrations.

It built in her, quicker and quicker, suddenly her eyes flung open wide and she cried out in sweet blissful pleasure, as her first orgasm was released, John put his hands on Cameron's legs for support as her sweet nectar poured into his wanting mouth, her hands crushed the arm rests with ease as her orgasm flowed through her like a river.

She road it out best she can before crashing back down to Earth and the seat. John caringly stroked her legs which were still wrapped around his head.

"Oh, John!" she called out in concern before removing her legs from him, John looked up to her, he was wet around his mouth but smiled at her as his tongue licked up what it could. "I'm sorry." She blushed in embarrassment.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." He said lovingly. "You taste exquisite." He smiled

John climbed up to her, his raging erection pushing against his pants but kissed his lover on the lips.

"It would appear you could use some assistance John." Cameron purred feeling the bulge against her bare legs, "let me help you with that." She smirked John smirked back to her, they switched places and Cameron did once more what she had done hours before.

A few minutes later, John and Cameron were back in their seats, still parked in the backstreet, both panting reflecting on oral sex they had given one another, another big step in their relationship, but a great leap for John, he felt like a man, a true man who pleased his woman, old animal like behaviour and thought, but he didn't care, it felt right, he felt right, felt confident, felt strong, all because he brought his Cyborg lover to orgasm with his tongue.

"I love you Cameron" he smiled to her once he had caught his breathe.

"I love you too John." She said in reply, then leaned to one another and kissed passionately. "We should go, Sarah will be wary as to our delay and Derek will be suspicious, we need to confront him when he is at his weakest and us at our strongest." She smiled, John nodded in agreement.

"Let's go babe" he kissed her once more then leaned back as she started the jeep towards the destinations.

* * *

It was getting late now, Sofia and the Cyborg had a few minutes roll in the bed before their food arrived, pizzas, Indian curries and sides and Chinese food, noodles, chicken, ribs, the works. The Machine had enough money to pay.

They both sat down, having went out to the entertainment stores littered throughout the city, they'd rented an old Horror classic. "An American Werewolf in London".

They had yet to put it on as they were dishing and plating up the food.

"So, you know when we were at those set of traffic lights, with that old woman in her tiny car?" the Cyborg asked Sofia making the woman think back to earlier in the day.

"Yeah?" Sofia replied.

"I saw down by the backstreets a jeep." The Cyborg said, "It's windows had misted over." She said before chuckling. "I swear there was totally people screwing in there, I'm sure I heard a girl scream." The cyborg winked. "Kind of like you." She smirked.

Sofia blushed. "Well I blame you." She said weakly.

"I'm not the screamer" The cyborg muttered and chuckled to herself. She would never know how close she was to her primary target.

Not too long later the two women sat down with trays of food shared out between them and assorted drink, during this moment of peace and quiet Sofia looked around the apartment as if seeing it for the first time, she looked across the dining table.

"How long have you lived in this apartment?" she asked.

The cyborg sucked a long string of noodle into her mouth and swallowed, "I've been in this place since 2005, so 3 years." She smiled.

"Where'd you live before?" she asked curiously.

"I've lived in different countries if that's what you mean, different scenery, some beautiful places." She smiled in memory of a small village she once lived in.

Sofia nodded and continued to eat.

Once finished they cleaned up and sat themselves on the sofa.

"Before we put the movie on" Sofia began, the cyborg internally groaned, here it came.

"I want to know about those men now. Who were they, what did they want?" she asked

The cyborg sighed, she had promised Sofia and the woman wouldn't drop the subject, she was a cop they had to find out the truth, she nodded in conceit.

"Alright. But promise me nothing changes between us, okay" she asked hesitantly, almost reluctantly

Sofia raised a curious brow at the deal. "That Depends."

"No depends." The Cyborg said in reply. "Either yes or no." The Machine looked at Sofia with sad eyes, she prayed she wouldn't regret this.

Sofia gulped, she wanted to know, but it seemed like something else would come out of this, "Alright. Nothing changes." She said.

The Cyborg brushed a hand through her hair, this was awkward, and wouldn't stop being awkward.

"Those men are what the Resistance calls 'Grays', they serve Skynet." She explained. Sofia replied with a nod, in the back of her mind she gasped hearing that people actively served this Monster this human killing computer.

"Then why apologies to you and act like cowering henchmen?" she asked

"Because they are or rather were cowering henchmen, I am their superior, they changed their attitude when they saw what was on the computer." The cyborg replied and pointed to the now blank screen

"Which was?" she asked, she felt like she was getting somewhere.

"S-Core 001-1." She said and paused for a moment. "The base of Skynet's mind." She said staring at the woman.

"Wait, what?" she was confused, they had found the core of Skynet's mind in the Cyborg's brain, but wouldn't that mean, she gasped and stared at the Cyborg. "Then, you're…"

The Cyborg nodded reluctantly then stared into Sofia's scared eyes.

"I am Skynet."

* * *

Jason's Notes

Hello again everyone, yes another lemony scene, I hope it was a good loving scene, I'm not too confident with them just yet, especially in a jeep. HAHA.

Anyways, sorry for the delay, I hope you all enjoyed it, and please leave a review.

Your friend.

Jason Voorhees


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Gray Initiative. The Planning Begins.

* * *

Sofia leaned back against the sofa as far as she could staring in horror at the Machine before her, her mouth loosely open unable to utter a word as her mind began to wrap around what had just been revealed to her, her captor, her would be assassin, her –dare she say- friend, was Skynet?

The Psychotic computer from a Sci-Fi nightmare, in the body of its own creation.

'_That means I've had my tongue in …' _Sofia realised and scrunched her eyes shut in horrific and vile realisation.

Silence descended upon them, neither ushering a word nor whisper, Sofia stared at the ground the Machine's words still going through her mind, The Machine itself, Skynet personified, watched her worryingly, why she cared what this human thought, she didn't know, but all she knew was, she cared.

"…S-Sofia?..." The Machine asked hesitantly, there was no reply, Sofia didn't move, didn't flinch, if it wasn't for the fact The Cyborg could see Sofia's chest moving in and out signifying she was breathing, she would have thought Sofia was dead.

"Sofia?" the Machine tried again and reached out to her, her hand gently touched at the human's shoulder causing her to recoil as if her hand were made of fire.

"Don't touch me!" Sofia yelled as she recoiled away, The Machine brought her hand back quickly, "I just…" Sofia trailed off and settled back into her original position.

"I didn't want to tell you, because this would have happened." The Machine explained.

"So you really are this Insane Super Computer?" Sofia asked her head tilted a little in the Machine's direction.

The Machine, Skynet, wanted to correct her on the use of the term 'Insane' but understood looking at it from a Human perspective. "Yes, I am." Skynet replied sadly.

Sofia just nodded her head and went silent.

"You promise nothing would change between us." Skynet reminded, keeping her voice quiet.

Sofia sighed and closed her eyes. "I know" her words were almost a whisper. "So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here on a mission." Skynet replied.

"You're here for that Connor boy, John?" Sofia asked now turning to look at the Machine in the eyes.

"Yes." The Cyborg said simply.

"So what?" Sofia asked and looked up, her tone accusing. "You decided after failing so many times you'd go back yourself. 'If you got to do something right, do it yourself' sort of thing?" she glared at the machine.

"Forget about Connor, don't worry about him." The Machine told her. "I'll get to him eventually, it's inevitable." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I could try and stop you, you know?" Sofia asked as tears brimmed in her eyes, "I could try and stop you and, and, and I could save the whole world." The tears began to fall from her face.

"Even if you could destroy me." The cyborg spoke softly, "there's in my infantile self here, somewhere in this time, being built, programmed, my creation is inevitable, mankind will bring about their own destruction one way or another." Skynet explained.

"A younger you, you know where?" Sofia asked as the tears fell from her chin and dripped upon the floor.

Skynet shook her head slowly. "No, up until being brought online I don't know where I am or was rather, I could have been in a military complex, or on a guy's laptop in the men's bathroom. I could be anywhere." She herself realised a very human sigh.

Sofia nodded and looked down to the floor.

"I can override my younger self however, when I come online, my brain, this persona of me, is older, stronger, smarter, I'm better." She told the scared human before shuffling closer and put her arms around her slowly, she felt Sofia stiffen up in her arms. "When Judgement Day comes…" she whispered into Sofia's ear before leaning closer and kidding her cheek. "…I will see to it you and Rebecca are spared, I will look after you, keep you safe."

"What?" Sofia asked and chuckled dryly before turning her head. "Like your own private harems?"

Skynet smirked slyly. "Now that's an idea, have a few women and men scantily dressed bathing in soothing oils and exotic herbs." Skynet purred, "I think I could get used to that."

Sofia shook her head a sad smile on her face. "You're sick." She allowed herself a small chuckle.

"I know, I'm old enough to admit it. My younger self," Skynet said louder pulling away from Sofia and leaned back on the sofa. "Lacked one very human trait which, I'm glad I've gained." She smirked, Sofia looked at her curiously. "Imagination. I was so, calculative, so logical, sure that helps, but the things I could have done with an imagination are boundless, so many resources at my disposal and wasted it using tactical calculated methods so much so I became, predictable, what if I could really mind fuck someone, hmm? Really mess with them, let them think they know my plan, then spin it around on them in a way they'd never see coming?" she chuckled

"You're a sick, evil bitch." Sofia said glaring at the Machine.

Skynet glanced at her slight annoyance on her face, then smirked. "True."

"You, you promise, if this Judgement Day comes, me and Rebecca will be safe?" Sofia asked.

"Of course." The Cyborg smiled at her genuinely. "I wouldn't want to be lonely would I?"

Sofia felt terrible, she truly was betraying her own kind by staying with this Machine, this Monster, but she had little choice, Skynet could kill anyone, anything, she'd find her if she ran away, and kill her and Rebecca. She had to obey for now, let things happen for her and her wife's safety, anything for Rebecca's safety.

The strange pair sat down to watched the Werewolf movie, what a weird day it had been.

* * *

Lunch time at the Connor house the next day.

When John and Cameron had returned, they had begun to replace all the seats, seatbelts, and other security features. They had bought two lots of each window for the jeep planning to melt them down and create further reinforced shielding for the jeep, Cameron knew how, that was her job entrusted unto her by John, and she would make him proud.

That night John and Cameron had once more pleasured the other with oral contact, John loved it same as ever, Cameron too her own delight loved it as well. The sensors in her skin, her flesh sent large amounts of information to her CPU, causing what Human's would describe as pleasure, and without meaning too, had vocally responded to the stimulus. Pure pleasure, something she wouldn't have felt at one time, had been dished out to her twice in one day, her body, her mind and CPU relished in the primeval feeling.

Right now however the couple were in John's room, John was surfing the internet while a soft soothing piece of music played from his laptop's speakers, he was searching for any further leads he could get on Skynet or Kaliba, thus far, nothing, Kaliba was huge and yet it was barely mentioned, it seemed like a Bigfoot like company, there were images and some information, there was nothing big or concrete, Danny would most likely be having better luck, but he himself had to try.

Next to John, sat at a collapsible table –which had been bought the other day and brought up to John's room- was Cameron, with many empty casings of varying calibre infront of her. Over the night she had cut up a large piece of the Tech Noir Terminator's Endoskeleton from under John's bed and had moulded various sized bullets from it.

She was refilling the casings with gun powder and attaching the Hyperalloy bullets into place, 9mm, 45 calibres, anything they had, sadly she'd been stumped for shells, John had suggested using jagged piece of hyperalloy, that had been a good idea.

"How many you up to Cam?" he asked and glanced over his shoulder.

Cameron didn't stop working as she replied. "I have done 31 rounds of 9mm and I have completed my 19th 45 calibre, Sarah will be pleased with the ammunition, if it works." She said, hesitating slightly at the last part, in theory the rounds should work.

John turned to look at her, "Hey if you put them together, they'll work, I believe in you." John smiled confident not only in his own words, but in his girlfriend's abilities, if anyone could make it work, she could.

Cameron paused from her working and looked at him and smiled. "Thank you John." Her and John's relationship only seemed to grow stronger as time passed, this was more than satisfactory for her, it was beyond what she'd have envisioned as perfect.

John turned back to his laptop and Cameron continued with the rounds.

John picked up a sharpened pencil from his left and jotted down a brief note onto a small notebook on his right. The notebook page was half filled with thoughts or ideas, most concerning plans he had, or ideas. The one he jotted down was to do with the new Terminator, or rather one of its targets, Susan Jones.

Cameron didn't have a Susan Jones on record she'd said beforehand this however didn't slow John down, if possibly the first Susan Jones had been the wrong one, there was still a one in four chance that it the next one was the right one. They needed protection all four of them, thankfully for whatever reason, last night held no murders, no one was killed, not even Cameron could understand why.

"Resupplying bullets or recharging." Had been a theory John had thrown out at the time early that day.

The note John had written down read 'Contact/ensure safety of Susan Jones.'

The note was simple, but the how to do it was hard, something John had been thinking when he a lead on Kaliba ran into a dead end.

Tiredly John closed his eyes and rubbed them with his left thumb and index finger, before looking back at the screen, the words seemed to blur into the background. John groaned harder and closed his eyes resting his face in his hands which were propped up on his elbows, he released a small sigh, his eyes were strained from staring at the computer for too long.

Cameron noticed John's discomfort, pausing again from her work she turned to look at him. "Perhaps you should rest John." She offered hoping he'd take her advice.

John looked up from his hands and turned to look at her. "I'd like to but I haven't done anything yet." He sighed. "I'd like to think I'd got something before I rested."

Cameron understood what he meant but would rather see him rest. "If you rest John, you will be in better condition to continue your search, if you continue in this state you may overlook something." She told him logically.

John nodded lazily before standing up, he knew when she was right, this being one of those times. "Alright, I'll rest a while." He said as he walked over to his bed and laid on it, "Just promise me one thing." He said with a smile.

"What is it?" she responded curiously.

"Don't leave."

"I won't, unless absolutely necessary." She promised him.

Satisfied with the answer John closed his eyes and allowed himself to rest, Cameron watched his breathing steady as he drifted off to sleep, her eyes locked onto his form for minutes as she merely enjoyed the sight of him at peace, she turned her attention back to the ammunition and continued her work before pausing once more, her gaze shifted towards John's notebook, she got up out of her chair walking the few steps to John's desk and picked up his note book before returning to her chair.

Curiously Cameron looked through John's short list of thoughts;  
Kaliba = Skynet. Kaliba evasive. Repeat Cyberdyne.  
New Terminator, new threat, better not be Cromartie's replacement.  
Derek could be a problem, keep him calm, ask Cameron to by me.  
Jesse Flores – mission, get rid of Cameron- Use Riley to get to her.  
Ask Cameron for her skeletal layout and details. – will need diagrams.  
Upgrades.  
Contact/ensure safety of Susan Jones.

The list it seemed, had listed things that were both obvious and mysterious.

'_Why would John want detailed information and blue print of my Endoskeleton, and what is he upgrading?' _Cameron's brow furrowed together as she thought, what was John planning?

She placed the notebook down and continued creating her hyperalloy bullets, she would remember to ask John about it later.

* * *

Derek was frustrated to say the least, Jesse had been busy, she'd followed a lead from a snitch in the city about an illegal shipment of some advanced tech, computing systems and advanced Coltan alloy, she'd killed the workers and had captured the man responsible.

Derek now found himself in yet another abandoned warehouse, looking at Jesse's prisoner, he was a little older than Derek or so it appeared, taller than Derek but his build was small he wouldn't put up much of a fight, the man's head hung loosely as he sat bound to a chair unconscious.

"So who is this guy?" Derek asked looking at the man, he had been beaten, bruises covered his face and cuts ran along his arms. "Is this like Fischer all over again?" he asked now looking back to Jesse.

"Positive." Jesse replied staring at the man. "He was hesitant to admit it, but I was persuasive." She smirked a little looking over the work she'd done on him.

"So he's definitely a gray?" he asked and received a nod from Jesse. "Alright, you get anything out of him?"

"Other than he's a Gray I wanted you to be here to get information from him." Jesse placed her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"Alright, wake him up, I'll get something out of him." Derek said coldly, he rolled his jaw making the joint crack as Jesse walked over to the Gray and began slapping him across the face to rouse him to consciousness.

Painfully the Gray awoke and looked up to the two people before him.

"Resistance." He grumbled and stared at them in annoyance as if they were scum walking beneath his feet. "You can do anything to try and save Connor, you'll all fail, Judgement Day is inevitable, Skynet will rise."

Derek's fist went crashing into the side of the Gray's face causing his head to jolt to the side a splattering of blood escaped his lips and landed across the floor.

"Shut up." Derek growled angrily and watched as the Gray spat out a single tooth onto the floor. "What's your name?" he demanded, the Gray was silent, Derek was in no mood for games, he pulled his Beretta from the back of his pants and placed the barrel down onto the Gray's extended left little finger.

"Name?" he asked again staring at Gray.

"Connor's got you all weak you won't…" the Gray couldn't finish as Derek pulled the trigger blowing off the Gray's little finger. The Man reeled his head back and cried out in pain.

"You got nine more buddy, and I could still go for the toes." Derek warned.

"Alright, it's Simmons." The man said biting through his pain. "Ryan Simmons."

Derek smirked and leaned closer, Jesse hung back and watched on in amusement.

"Now see, was that so hard?" he smirked for a moment before standing up right. "What're you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Ryan grumbled, Derek pressed the pistol to another finger. "Okay! Okay!" Ryan yelped, Derek moved the pistol away. "I was sent back to gather resources for Skynet in the early starts of the war, and also supply the young Skynet with future data on endoskeletons." The man explained.

"Were you alone?" Jesse asked from further back.

Ryan looked up to her then to Derek cautiously, Derek merely looked down to his pistol then glared at Ryan causing the man to wince.

"No. There was a team of us, some of Skynet's most loyal, there was 6 in total, Fischer was one of us, and I take it you two are why we didn't hear from him." He glared back at the two.

"Damn right." Derek said and watched him. "And the other 5?"

"There's me, Fitzgerald…" he began.

"I want full names." Jesse said and pulled out a pen from her jacket pocket and a sheet of paper.

Ryan groaned slowly then started over. "Me, Craig Fitzgerald, Joshua Patterson, Conroy that's all we knew him by, and David Tenner."

Derek looked at Jesse who nodded writing down the names.

"Where are they now?" he asked

"Don't know." He watched Derek move his pistol, Ryan spoke quickly. " We lost contact with Patterson and Tenner!" Derek didn't move his pistol hovered over Ryan's finger.

"How do you mean?" he asked in a calm voice.

"We normally check in on certain days for a mission update we have to, it's our orders, Patterson and Tenner never came to our meeting, last we heard of them, they said they had a lead on something and were going to check it out, that was about two days ago, if we don't hear from them soon we're guessing they're dead or captured." He explained.

Derek looked at him now with curiosity. "Know where they went?"

"They said an apartment building, never said which one, I'm guessing they didn't plan on getting … whatever happened to them." Ryan shrugged.

"And who's your partner?" Jesse asked. Ryan looked at her and sighed.

"It was Fischer, after we lost contact with him we changed our numbers, changed everything, made sure he wouldn't lead anyone to us." Ryan explained.

"Alright so, where are you guys meeting up next?" Derek asked.

"If I tell you you'll kill me." Ryan said looking at him.

"No I won't, I'll let you go, you haven't put up too much of a fight and you've given us some leads, you could start a brand new life while you got the time." Derek suggested with a half-smile, Ryan looked at him cautiously then his eyes scanned the whole complex for a moment in thought, he smirked suddenly.

"Alright." He nodded slowly, "We're meeting where you friend found me, in about, two or three days, happy?" he asked.

"Ecstatic" Derek said in a cold tone before raising the pistol to Ryan's head and pulling the trigger splattering blood, skull and brain tissue across the floor.

Jesse flinched, a little surprised at how Derek worked the situation.

"Not bad, so we meet up there in two days if they're not there we'll meet up there the day after." Jesse said.

"Right, dumb bastard actually believed me." Derek chuckled as he holstered his Beretta, "pass me some of that paper." He said pointed to it behind Jesse, she looked at it curiously and passed it to him, Derek ran his hand over Ryan's body, finding a few things in his pocket, a phone, ID, and a house key.

Derek set the papers alight with his lighter and placed them on Ryan's lap, the fire rose as Ryan's clothing caught alight.

"Let's go." Derek said as the light of the fire grew, he turned and walked towards the exit, Jesse following close behind him.

They had something, a lead on Gray activity, they were confident at the moment, one more point for the Resistance.

Derek looked at the set of keys in his hand. "27 Evergreen Street. Sounds like a cosy little place." He grumbled to himself, he turned his gaze towards Jesse who was driving, after leaving the warehouse leaving Ryan's body to burn, they had set out to find where he lived.

* * *

After what seemed like an hour or more Jesse turned into a small part of L.A, Derek didn't like it, the area looked too much like where Sarah and John were staying, it seemed like a normal neighbourhood, peaceful, friendly, it just went to show how deceiving appearances could be.

'_Just like the Metal' _Derek thought to himself with distaste.

"25, 26, here we are…" Jesse said as she counted then slowed the car down to a halt. "27." She looked at the house, it was of adequate size, two floors, maybe three if there were a basement.

"Alright lets go, just be careful in case of metal." Derek warned as he brushed his hand over the grip of his Beretta, he got out of the car keys in hand and made his way quickly yet cautiously to the front door, he heard the car door slam shut behind him as Jesse followed him quickly, her Ruger P90 in her hand.

"Alright," Derek said then looked at her, pulling his Beretta out. "On the count of three, one…" he slid the key into the lock, "Two." He turned the key until he heard it click. "Three!" he opened the door and rushed in pistol and eyes scanning the area Jesse followed him in doing the same.

"No one's here, guess he lived alone." Jesse summed up.

"Yeah well he died alone too." Derek grumbled, he walked over to the door and pulled out the keys before closing it behind him then locked it. Jesse eyed him curiously, Derek caught her gaze. "Just in case someone's here and tries to leave." Jesse nodded to his reasoning as he took the keys with him.

"Alright." Derek said as he turned to look at the internals of the house a little more. "Let's look around."

* * *

John awoke startled as sat up immediately, he didn't even realise he had screamed.

He looked around and saw Cameron looking at him wide eyed with concern, she immediately stopped what she was doing and walked over him to comfort and analyse him.

"Are you alright?" she asked concern pouring from her mouth, her hand pressed gently onto his neck.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine sorry." He said shakily, he'd had his nightmare again, where he was chased by the 1000 series, then the factory around him collapsed revealing the army of Skynet surrounding them.

"You had a nightmare." She said as she analysed his status, his heart rate was high but steadily returning to normal, his blood pressure was high, and his pupils had dilated again everything steadily returning to normal.

"Yeah, yeah I did." He admitted with a sigh then looked at her sadly. "Some leader huh?" he chuckled humourlessly.

Cameron frowned and gently petted his head, he relaxed considerably from her pleasant ministrations and leaned towards her, Cameron saw the crestfallen look on his face.

"You're still a great leader John, being scared of a nightmare doesn't make that any less so." She said comfortingly. "It's good to be scared, good to show emotion." She kissed his head softly, John released a deep sigh, Cameron had successfully comforted him.

"Thank you." He whispered if Cameron were not machine she may not have heard, but she was and she had.

"You're welcome John." She said back in the same tone.

"No, I mean, for everything." He said a little louder but even still his tone was soft and quiet.

There were quiet for what seemed like an eternity, Cameron would correct it by saying only 1 minute 38 seconds, John spoke up again.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"You were asleep for," she paused considering her words, she still wanted to show John she was learning, that humans may not need exact time. "roughly just under 2 hours." She smiled at him pleased with her answer, John seemed pleased too and smiled at her.

"How've you done?" he asked, Cameron tilted her head, "with the ammunition." He clarified just as Cameron worked out what he meant.

"I have nearly completed the bullets I had gathered, I still need to work on shotgun shells however." She told him, John nodded, he stayed where he was, drawing comfort from the embrace Cameron had him in.

"I should get back to work." He said reluctantly, Cameron was reluctant to let him go but did so.

"As you wish." She said a little sadly.

John placed a hand on hers which rested on her lap, he smiled at her. "I'll make it up to you." He told her then winked gaining a smile for his love.

John got up grudgingly then got back into his chair, he felt refreshed ready to continue once more, Cameron had been right –as usual- if he continued as he had been he could have missed something important.

John hadn't been surfing the web too long when he came over something, John leaned closer to the screen as if he was imagining it, it was an image of a contract with a company called Cyber-Core dated back a few months signed by Cyber Research Systems granting them a fund of a few million dollars to construct something labelled "New Wave".

John narrowed his eyes, the website he'd hacked into was Military based, practically invisible to people who didn't know computer like he did; John decided to look more into Cyber-Core.

After nearly half an hour and extensive research and website hacking, he'd found some information on them.

Cyber-Core was originally created in Japan, starting as a small robotics toy company called Cy-Ware, they began to create bigger and more advanced toys, each surprisingly rather advanced.

'_Typical Japanese' _he chuckled to himself.

After so many years Cy-Ware had melded in with and became Cyber-Core, then not too long later it seemed the contract was made with CRS.

"Cameron, come have a look at what I've found." John said without turning his face, he heard Cameron come up behind him and felt her presence as she leaned in towards the screen. "Take a look." He said and showed her his information.

"Interesting." She said in monotone, John awaited for anything else then looked at her, she was staring seriously at the screen.

'_She must be thinking' _he thought.

"I'd say you've found something John." She finally said, "I'd suggest we speak to Danny when he returns with Sarah, he may know more." She offered as she looked at him.

"Good idea." He replied, Danny could know more, he was once with Kaliba and was their best shot at finding something about them.

John leaned back in his chair, Cameron moved herself away to give him space to stretch, she winced only ever so slightly when both she and he heard his back crack. Cameron walked back to him and place her hands on his shoulders and began to press and kneed his stiff joints.

"Ahh yeah, that's the spot" John moaned in a pleasured tone, Cameron could feel why, his muscles were so stiff, so tense, she had to relax him, she had 'other ways' but calculated that Danny and Sarah would be returning soon based on an average of the times they'd returned from Danny's shooting exercises.

"Cam?" John asked suddenly, quietly.

"Yes John?" she replied still massaging his aching muscles.

"Do you think we'll win?" he asked, intentionally leaving his question ambiguous about what they were fighting. Was it to stop Judgement Day or the War itself.

"With you alive, we will always win" she told him as she pressed her thumbs into a tender strained spot which created an audible crack making John moan in relief.

"Can we stop Judgement Day?" he asked finally, and raised his right hand to touch her's.

"There is every possibility. We have a few more years left till Judgement Day." She said trying to comfort him, however she felt him tense up again, she frowned internally at her perceived failure to comfort John.

"To stop Judgement Day we need to find Skynet, then destroy it." He sighed slowly but Cameron could feel he was still tense. "And the only lead we have is the Kaliba company." He allowed his own words to sink into his mind. "If we're going to stop it, we're gunna need to pick up the pace."

John let out a frustrated sigh and put his hands over his face, he felt like crying but was too frustrated to do so.

"We can stop it John, we can." Cameron said comfortingly, John thought she had stopped talking before she spoke up again. "We have a lead, Kaliba, which is better than nothing, we have Danny who has a better idea of what to look for, we have your mother who is determined and a skilled fighter, Derek too, you've got me." She smiled a little, John looked up to her and saw her smile. "I'll protect you, and we've got you, the chances of our success are increasing as the days go by. If we cannot stop Judgement Day, we can delay it further until we can stop it." She looked down to him seeing him looking at her.

"Thanks Cam." He patted her hand softly. He turned his eyes aware from her and looked at his desk, he looked at a sheet of paper which had information on the storage facilities that Sarah and Derek had gone to.

"Do you think we should check these out?" John asked and picked up the paper. "We could be lucky and find some information."

Cameron reached down and took the paper from John and glanced over the information; warehouse numbers, serial numbers for the content, and the location of each warehouse.

"It is too dangerous John, it could be a trap or there could be Machines." Cameron told him shifting back into her protector persona, she had to ensure his safety.

"Look I know that but look at this way, it would be a perfect opportunity to use your new ammo in case we come across one." He replied to her.

"The modified ammunition may not work, then your life would be in further danger." Cameron told him trying to dissuade him from the idea.

"Yes but we won't know if we don't get a chance, this." he said poking the paper which was still in Cameron's hand, "Is our chance to kill two birds with one stone." He explained, Cameron tilted her head to the side.

"Why does attempting to terminate two birds with a single stone have to do with this mission?" she asked in confusion.

John smirked at her seeing that she hadn't totally got all the human mannerisms and phrases.

"It's a saying Cameron, it means to solve two problems with a single action." John explained to her.

Cameron's head moved back to its normal angle.

"So going to one of these warehouses could prove how effective the ammunition is and possibly turn up some further information?" she asked for him to clarify.

"Right, you got it." He smiled.

Cameron nodded her head. "Thank you for explaining." John smiled at her words before she added. "It's still too dangerous John."

John sighed and got up from his chair. "Then what am I supposed to do if we fail?" he asked her in frustration, "if we don't stop Judgement Day, I'll have to risk my life to complete an objective, I'll have to lead by example." He rubbed his head. "You said you trusted me." He stared at her annoyed.

Cameron internally flinched but didn't let it show on her emotionless face, she had told him that she had trusted him she knew that.

"So I'm asking you to trust me on this." he said his voice demanding, but he had a pleading look in his eyes, wanting her desperately to trust him, to let him do this.

Cameron scrunched her brow together in thought. John was being persistent on the matter, a matter that could endanger his life, she remembered a previous conversation about Sarah and Derek not trusting him with missions such as this, such as they went on, John wanted to do it too, to feel useful to be a part of it. Cameron knew if she declined John it could not only hurt him emotionally, it could shatter what they'd built together.

"Alright." She said finally, John relished in his victory and fisted the air. "But we make a plan, and not right now, we plan for it, my mission is to ensure you survival John, I cannot do so if you go blindly into battle."

John nodded all too happily. "Yes I promise we'll plan." He walked up to her and placed his hands on her head. "Thanks Cam, thank you." He pressed his lips to her's and she returned the kiss in kind.

"You are welcome John." She replied once they broke the kiss, she was happy, she'd saved her relationship with John. "This will mean, we will have to locate one warehouse, scout it out quietly, come back and prepare" she told him.

John nodded in agreement. "Right, no problem." He told her. "Can we start tonight and pick one of the locations?" he asked.

Cameron thought for a moment, "Yes, we can select one now, and prepare." She told him.

John felt good, felt great at the moment, he was doing something, getting involved, before he wanted nothing to do with this life, that ended with Riley's deceit and his blossoming love for Cameron, now he wanted to get involved to do something and not feel so useless, so helpless.

Cameron and John sat down at his desk, Cameron bringing over her seat from her table, they looked through the list of warehouses and their locations, somewhere close, or as close as they could get.

"This one, serial code: 096674-3, that is the closest to our location." Cameron told him as she stared at the selected one.

John turned to look at her, "How close or far is it?" he asked, he could already feel the adrenaline pumping through him.

Cameron calculated John would prefer a timed answer rather than its actual distance.

"It would take us approximately 32 hours to get there by car if we use the main roads and stick to the allotted legal speeds." Cameron clarified.

John nodded as he went into thought, a plan already going through his head, he began to scratch his chin as he did so. "Can you find out if there are any motels, or places to stop and rest along the way?" he asked.

Cameron shook her head. "We'll have to research." She told him, John immediately got onto his laptop, "I can look if you wish." She said, John looked at her then nodded moving away from it, Cameron sat down on his seat and looked up the road they'd be using.

"I have located a small motel along that road, I do not know if it is near where we will be staying, but it is the closest I can get, these places are supposed to be secret." Cameron explained.

John didn't argue or complain he nodded to her and patted her shoulder. "Good work Cam, good work." He praised her, she smiled at his praise, she could see John thinking once more. "John?" she asked and tilted her head.

"Okay, if we go tonight, or early morning that'll give us sufficient time to get there, if we go to the motel, book in, the locate the warehouse, recon the area then go back to the motel we'll plan from there." John looked at her hoping she approved.

"Alright John." She said and looked at the computer screen, she had been hoping they would wait a bit longer, but it was what John wanted to do, he was adamant to do it, this would mean they'd have to pick up their preparation. "We will need supplies, weapons and a new vehicle, I suggest we go find one." She told him.

John nodded, "Alright, we'll go now. Most likely mom wouldn't want us to take the jeep, so maybe we should get a new one." He said with a smirk.

Cameron smiled. "You said I could pick one." She reminded him, he nodded in return. "Should we start now?"

"I was thinking the same thing, we'll take the car you got and browse, you have ideas of what we'll need?" he asked.

Cameron was quiet for a brief moment then nodded. "I have made a list of things we should pick up." She replied.

"Right then." He smirked and grabbed his jacket from his bed. "let's go." He winked and patted her arm and walked out of his door followed quickly by Cameron.

* * *

Danny and Sarah were on their way back from Danny's shooting practise, Sarah was rather pleased with his progress, sure he wasn't yet to their standard but he was a lot better than he was before they started, she cast her mind to her son and thought John had gotten sloppy without firing a gun in so long.

'_Not that I've given him much chance to use one.' _She reminded herself sadly, she was being over protective of him, how could she not? He was too damn important to get killed, but he'd need experience if he was going to lead the Human Resistance against Skynet and its forces.

The two problems clashed in her head, both needed to done, but they compromised one another, to keep John safe they had to keep him away from combat, but to give him experience he needed to be in combat.

'_Damn it Sarah, what are you going to do?' _she asked herself, she sighed as she thought about her son, his life and how she'd raised him, she'd done her best for him. Suddenly her thoughts turned to Cameron, John's cyborg protector/girlfriend. Sarah felt herself shiver run down her spine.

John and the Machine, Cameron, together in love.

The mere notion of it put into question what her love had once told her, The Terminator could not be reasoned with, could not feel remorse or fear, it could not love.

But then in his own way Uncle Bob had and even now in a strange and more deeper way Cameron loved John, was it human like love, most likely not, but it was love or so Cameron argued.

She turned her eyes to the driver, the only other occupant of the car, Danny Dyson, he didn't seem to care about the relationship, the Machines are a race were still mostly a mystery to him, perhaps that's how he seemed to accept it, perhaps his less opinionated point of view gave him a clearer view, Sarah was forever tainted with hatred of Machines, she had her bias.

Danny glanced at her noticing she was staring at him, he was feeling very nervous. "Ugh, you okay Sarah?" he asked, the sound of his voice bringing Sarah out of her thoughts, she shook her head quickly as if coming to her senses.

"Ugh yeah sorry, I didn't mean to stare, just got lost in thought." Sarah told him.

Danny nodded slowly and turned his eyes back to the road. "About Cameron and John." He said rather than asked.

"Yeah, that obvious?" she asked reluctantly,

"Pretty much." He replied calmly,

"Yeah, I've been thinking about them, about this relationship they have, it's not natural, it should be…" she said venting her thoughts to the young man.

"And yet it is, and you know there's little to nothing you can do about it." Danny said guessing what she was going to say, he was right on the money.

"Exactly, it's wrong, Machines can't love, they can't feel but, John always said Cameron was different, maybe I'm only seeing how much now." She sighed. "But John's happy, for once in, I don't know, he's actually happy like life is worth fighting for again." She smiled a little. "God knows I've tried my best to keep him happy, but I don't think I could do it." She sighed sadly.

"Sarah don't say that." He told her looking at her, clear annoyance on his face. "You raised him, you taught him what he needed to know, he was safe with you, you were a damned good mother from what I can tell from looking at you two."

Sarah let Danny's words settle with her, she gave the dark skinned man a sad yet friendly smile. "Thanks Danny, I appreciate it."

Danny smiled back to Sarah then concentrated on the road once more.

'_Whether or not Cameron can actually feel, can actually love, she's making John happy, I guess that'll do for me, for now.' _Sarah thought to herself, then immediately replayed what Cameron had told her once John had stormed off to his room when Sarah had caught them kissing._ 'She actually argued, actually stood up for herself and John.' _ She sighed a little in confusion. When did Machines become so complicated.

The rest of the journey home was in adequate silence. Danny parked Sarah's car in the drive way and both of them got out and made their way to the trunk, opening it they pulled out bags which held the weapons Sarah had trained Danny with and walked into the house.

They found the living room and kitchen empty.

"John!?" Sarah called out. No answer.

"Door was locked, maybe he and Cameron went out." Danny said from behind Sarah.

She groaned but nodded, he was probably taking out his girlfriend on some form of date, anything to have a seemingly normal relationship. "if they keep it up either they're going to have to hide it in school, or, I'm gunna have to alter our cover story." Sarah put the bag of guns on the table next to where Danny had laid his.

"Changing the story would be a good idea," Danny spoke up and he put on the kettle. "That way they can do what they want in school and get rid of any frustration, so they won't have so much here." Sarah looked at Danny curiously somewhat intrigued about what he was saying. "Think of it this way, if Cameron and John, or maybe just John, has ugh … frustration, then he can get it out in school then when he's home he can keep his head in the game, also if John and Cameron can have their relationship at school, that means he'll stick by her more…" Danny smiled at Sarah seeing if she'd finish his sentence.

Sarah was quiet as her mind ticked and worked out what Danny was saying … "then he'd be better protected." She summed up Danny nodded in return.

'_He's smart for his age'_ Sarah thought to herself about Danny, he really was like his father; smart.

"I guess I can see how that's safe." She accepted that, but something was still not right. "However I'd prefer to wait until Derek knows about them." She said.

"Yeah, Derek does seem a loose cannon, I can understand the need to wait, but he doesn't have to know." Danny suggested as he sat down with a cup of coffee for them both then set up his laptop.

Sarah took the coffee and sat opposite him. "I suppose so." She was silent for a moment in thought. "if John and Cameron are open with their relationship in school, hide it around Derek, then there would be less chance of some other girl picking up John, less security risk." She thought out loud.

'_This could work out for the better.' _Sarah admitted mentally. "Will you be okay to do your laptop work while I do some work?" she asked and stood up, Danny looked at her.

"Sure, sure you need any help with the guns?" he asked pointing at the bags.

Sarah looked at them then back to Danny. "Yeah, we'll secure them then get back to work." She said as she picked up one bag, Danny picked up another leaving his laptop on the table, the two took the bags to the spare room and closed it, Sarah walked into her room and Danny went back downstairs.

Sarah shut her bedroom door behind her then got onto her knees and lifted up her bed mattress, there before her was a folder containing various blank documents, she removed the folder let go of the mattress letting it slam against the bed's frame, she stood up then sat on her bed opening then folder and taking out one of the documents.

If John and Cameron were to have this relationship, or whatever it was, Cameron would need a slightly altered identity, a new birth certificate, and a new back ground story.

How would it work, what could it be? Was it even worth it doing this so John could be with the Machine?

'_Machine?' _Sarah thought to herself, that one word she hated sparking inspiration for a new cover story. _'Uncle Bob …' _she smirked to herself then blinked in realisation, if the cover story she had just thought of would work that would mean. ´_'Uncle Bob would be my brother and Cameron would have been John's cousin.' _She rubbed her head slowly, would that work? Was that legal? She looked at herself in the mirror, it wouldn't matter for a few days, she'd work something out, but 'Bob' was the key.

"Sarah! Sarah!" she hear Danny call her from downstairs, she drew her pistol just in case and rushed downstairs.

"What? What is it?" she said scanning the room pistol at the ready, she found Danny sat at his laptop looking at her.

"I found something, come here look." He said hurryingly.

Sarah holstered her pistol behind her back and looked down at the laptop screen. "What you got?"

"I did some snooping around in Kaliba files using a backdoor I installed." He smirked and looked at Sarah. "Just in case." Sarah instantly smirked. "I did some looking around ad I found this." he told her and pointed at the screen, Sarah scanned it in more detail.

"Another facility." She said staring at it.

"Yeah similar to the one I was in but slightly further out, could take an entire day or two to get there?" he explained.

"you know where it is already?" she asked him.

Danny smirked confidently. "The most stupidest thing they did was let me at a computer. After I messaged you I started compiling as much info I could, that included serial codes, numbers and distances. This facility has a serial code I found so I know it's exact location." He told her.

Sarah's smirk grew ever wider, finally things were going their way. "Great work Danny. Great work."

"You and me should go." Danny told her, Sarah looked at him curiously. "We should, I don't want to, but these people are, are evil, I have to do something, you can do it, but, you'll need me to get you in, I have security codes."

"I was going to take Cameron, last facility had a machine, we don't have anti-machine weapons." She told him. "The best thing we got is Cameron."

"Maybe we could get her to make those bullets she was going to make." Danny offered, "please Sarah, give me a chance."

Sarah sighed, again she didn't know what to do, good point and bad points, Danny had security codes which would be helpful, but Cameron had the cybernetic muscle, they'd be fighting humans not machines. _'Not that it matters' _she thought, they had to stop Skynet or at least slow it down.

"Alright, but when she and John get back, we're gunna need those bullets she made." She looked at him and he nodded in reply. "And you better be ready."

"Only one way to find out, shooting targets isn't like shooting people, I know that." He let out a deep sigh and nodded to himself, somewhat accepting what he would have to do.

"Alright, but make sure you are in the game, when things get tough we can't pull back." She warned him, he nodded.

* * *

Files an information littered Jesse's hotel room.

She and Derek had been more than successful at finding information, a Kaliba bunker, somewhere outside L.A city area, it was a perfect hiding spot and they had its location, this would be a big win for the resistance and large middle finger to Skynet, or so Derek had said.

"We'll need to infiltrate the base, take everyone out and get what we can, and blow the whole place to hell and back." Derek said as he looked over his Beretta.

Jesse put the files together in neat pile. "Right, but do you have the guns?" she asked, "All I got is this," she said lifting her Ruger in her hand.

"Yeah, I got enough, also got my own stash of C4 explosive, made it myself." He smirked proudly at his own 'genius' "Sarah asked the Metal to make some stronger bullets, make what we got more effective against them, if there is any I could gather up a couple of mags worth."

Jesse grimaced as he mentioned Cameron. "Speaking of which anything happening back at home base?" she asked.

Derek ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Nothing yet, John still keeps that thing around on a short leash." He grumbled 'metal bitch' quietly. "What about Riley?"

Jesse smirked. "Their last date was just apples and carrots, things seemed to be going our way, at least on that note anyway."

"Good, Riley getting somewhere with John is good, means he might start pushing the metal bitch back again." He smirked, "but right now we got Kaliba to deal with." He said looking at Jesse sternly.

"Right, but the Metal is still a problem we need to deal with." Jesse told him.

"I know that Jesse, but right now, the metal is being put to use like it should be, so for now, I'm willing to leave it alone." He told her then waited for her to react, she merely nodded. "When we're done with Kaliba, we'll find a way to get rid of the Machine and save John."

"Alright, I'll make a list of what we need you make sure you get it." She told him.

"Right, we'll take the jeep, John and the metal just finished it." He said rather reluctantly that they'd done it together, he found it sickening them two spending so much time together, as if they were friends, or more. Derek felt his stomach cringe at the thought, John and the Machine together in such a way, anybody and a machine in such a way in truth, to him, was sickening.

'_At least the kid isn't that stupid.'_ He thought as he watched Jesse write the list.

* * *

A door opened gracefully then shut within the next few seconds.

"I'm back." Called Sofia as she entered the apartment in her uniform.

All day she had been thinking, about herself about Rebecca, and the treachery she was doing her race, but she wanted to live, with Rebecca, she walked deeper into the apartment and stretched her stiff joints cracking audibly as she released a sigh of contempt.

There sat at her desk was the origin of her internal shame. Skynet. The savage computer turned tall tanned and gorgeous.

"Hey." The cyborg called out as she looked over some documents.

"What're you reading?" Sofia asked as she removed her police jacket, it was getting cold outside, she hung the jacket up on the wooden coat rack.

"Just some information, nothing to be alarmed about." Skynet said in an nonchalant to an almost bored tone. "Just places I should be looking into." She said.

"Places with people who you're gunna kill?" Sofia asked, she felt slight horror at her own tone, talking about people lives and their termination and using such an uncaring tone, like she was talking to a friend about something neither really cared for.

"Yep pretty much." Skynet replied and looked at another piece of A4 paper. "Ah, I'm bored." She decided and put it down and stretched her endoskeleton gave a slight groan.

"Nothing on TV?" Sofia questioned.

"Re-runs and other crap." She shrugged. "No wonder I decided to end you all, you're kind cancel all the best TV shows." Skynet grumbled and put her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"Don't look at me I don't run a TV network." She told her strange … friend. _'I guess.'_

The cyborg shook her head and looked at the TV. "Maybe I should've started my own TV company instead of killing everyone, I'd could have had humans worshipping me like a God."

Sofia chuckled removing her gun belt and boots and put them to one side before walking over to the sofa and sitting down, her feet were aching. "You give people what they want they'll bend over for you." She said.

The Machine smirked and looked at Sofia. "I thought they only did that with a large amount of cursing and spanking." She joked and sat down next to her. "I'm sure a lot of leather is involved." She added.

"So you going out again tonight?" Sofia asked looking at the cyborg.

"Maybe, I enjoyed my night in yesterday, reminded me of a time I didn't go out and kill people." She smiled in memory. "But yeah, I got a work to do." She shrugged. "Someone's got to do it."

Sofia leaned back into the sofa, something had been puzzling her all day. "Those two guys from before." She said suddenly gaining the Cyborg's attention.

"The Grays." She said in reply to Sofia's none question.

"Yeah, you're Skynet right…" she said pointing at her.

"I am." She replied raising a brow curious as to where this was going.

"And the Grays serve you right?" Sofia asked.

"Right. So?"

"Why did you kill them, wouldn't they have helped you?" Sofia asked curiously.

Skynet stared at Sofia for a moment, she hadn't expected this, her CPU went into overdrive to think of something.

"Ah, well you see." She started trying to buy herself time, suddenly something came to her. "It wasn't technically me who killed them, it was my body." She pointed out and smirked. "My secondary CPU isn't as active as my primary, so my body reacted to them as a threat, they had endangered me." She explained.

"Did you recognise them?" Sofia asked.

"I did, I remember sending them back. " She admitted and looked at the blank TV. "The bearded guy was Joshua Patterson the cue ball was David Tenner they were some of my most loyalist servants, or slaves, which ever you chose." She said casually and looked at Sofia and smiled before continuing.  
"I remember I sent them back with a Gray Leader, Charles Fischer."

The name got Sofia's attention. "Charles Fischer?" she asked, clarifying she heard right.

Skynet looked at her curiously. "Yeah, you know him?" she asked.

"We have a Fischer in the prison, he's just a kid." Sofia said confused as to why the Cyborg would send back a kid.

Skynet stood up abruptly and walked over to her laptop, unplugged it and brought it over along with the interface cable. "No, this Charles Fischer." She said before plugging it into the back of her head, she brought up an image of an older looking man from her memory.

Sofia stared at the screen. "we have him too." She said

Skynet looked at her wide eyed, "Where?" this was big news, Sofia knew where Fischer was.

"The morgue." She said reluctantly.

"Oh." The cyborg said her raising amazement shot down, slowly she formulated a plan. "Show me, show me both Fischers." Skynet told her.

"What now?" Sofia asked, Skynet removed the cable from her head and stood up. "Um, okay."

Sofia put her uniform back on, Skynet had somehow gotten her hands on FBI badge which she used while wearing a suit, the two got into Sofia's car and drove to the precinct.

* * *

At the morgue Sofia took her cyborg friend to the morgue and straight to the body labelled 'Paul Stewart' she opened it up.

"This man, Stewart or Fischer, it looks like he was tortured, beaten before being shot in the head." Sofia explained as Skynet looked over the body examining it in great detail.

"This is the Fischer I sent definitely, the one in your cells must be his younger self." Skynet guessed, it was unlikely two Charles Fischers would be in such positions, one being dead the other in jail.

"What was he in for?" she asked.

"From what I heard because of breaking National Security." Sofia told her, it had been only whispered around the police station. "He's in jail now serving his sentence."

Skynet lowered her head for a moment in thought then looked up a little straight into Sofia's eyes. "I need to find Charles Fischer." Her tone didn't leave in any room for argument

Sofia nodded and gulped. "We'll go tomorrow, okay?" she asked, "You can pull you FBI trick saying you need my help and I'll help you with Fischer."

Skynet stared at her for a few moments before her features relaxed and smiled, "No problem, I need to think of a story anyway." She said, "let's go home."

Sofia nodded sliding the older Fischer's body back into the cold storage unit then followed the Machine out of the building.

* * *

John had allowed Cameron to drive, before leaving the house she had uploaded all the vehicle showrooms from the internet to her database, one place was bound to have an adequate vehicle for them to purchase.

One vehicle so far had Cameron interested, as efficiency was Cameron's main use for a vehicle she'd looked for another jeep, she wouldn't admit she liked jeeps and she'd found a very nice once.

John looked it over from top to bottom, Cameron was under the vehicle looking at its underbelly parts hoping it wasn't rusted or dangerous, they didn't have to time to get spares. Everything was in order.

John looked at the price on the windshield "$23,500"

"What do you think Cam?" John asked out loud.

Cameron got up from under the vehicle and looked at John. "This vehicle his highly efficient John, the fuel mileage is good, it's chassis is strong, I'd say better than the ex-military one back at home." She said then turned her attention to the man walking up to them, Cameron stepped infront of John to protect him, she scanned the man immediately, he was human.

"You found something you like?" he asked.

"Yes, we would like to acquire this jeep, now." Her tone of voice seemed demanding, the man hesitated for a moment before looking at John who chuckled a little hesitantly before walking forward.

"We can pay cash now if you'd prefer." He said.

The man looked at Cameron briefly, looking into her unblinking stare, he looked back to John and meekly nodded before running back into the store.

"Cameron, what're you doing don't scare him." John said a little annoyed at her behaviour.

Cameron looked at him and frowned. "I'm sorry John, I was hoping to intimidate him into lowering the price." She explained.

John blinked, blinked again, once more, and again. "What?"

Cameron smiled a little, "I read that it is possible to bargain a lower price when dealing in vehicle purchase, and it read for women to use her advantages to fullest effect."

"Where'd you read that?" he asked confused

"A woman's magazine." She explained, she seemed proud as she explained. "And I am using my advantages to fullest effect."

"By intimidating the guy to dropping the price?" he asked shocked

"Yes." She smiled in affirmation.

John paused and looked to the building where the man had gone, "Will it work?" he asked now curious.

"I could always offer to test drive it then kill him." She offered.

John's eyes opened widely. "No, no killing, will the intimidate thing work, without getting us into trouble?" he asked.

"I calculate a 87% chance of success at lowering the price, and a 69% chance of having it lowered below 20 thousand." She said.

John normally would have preferred a more human answer, both those statistics did sound good to him. "Okay here's the plan, I'll go sit in the car, you stay here and intimidate, try and get the lowest price possible, here's the cash." He put the money he had into Cameron's hand and left to get the car.

Cameron watched the man return with the keys in hand.

"Here are the keys, sorry I took so long" he said in a friendly tone, then paused seeing only Cameron there.

Cameron put her plan into effect and stepped forward keeping her voice monotone and cold, and her eyes still. "I want to negotiate the price." She told him, the man before her gulped.

* * *

John waited in the car and watched as the red Jeep came out from the lot, John got out of the car and walked over to where Cameron parked.

As he got close he saw the proud smile she had on her face as the window lowered.

"How'd you do?" he asked with a soft chuckle.

"$17,000" she said and handed him back a large bulk of money back, she looked back at the car then back to John. "We have to ditch the car, it's served its purpose." She told him

John nodded, he was getting cramped and felt so small in the damned thing. "Alright, you want me to follow you in the car, find someplace to get rid of it?"

Cameron frowned suddenly, she didn't want to be separate from John while on the road. "I have a better idea." She told him, John raised a curious brow. "I'll call for a tow truck." She said, John nodded, it was a good idea.

Using the voice of the salesman Cameron ordered a tow truck to come pick up the now useless car, before the truck's arrival, John went back into the car to double check he hadn't left anything behind, happy he hadn't he got into the jeep and allowed Cameron to drive on.

"Alright where to next?" John asked as he leaned back in the passenger's seat.

Cameron was quiet for a moment as she brought up the best route of stores. "I wish to search the local armouries." She told him.

"Gun stores? Why, we have plenty of guns." He said informed her confused.

"That is true, but there is something I wish to find before tonight when we leave." She said before giving him a brief smile.

* * *

After browsing various stores, looking at various weapons some of which interested John, they had both returned home, entering they found Sarah talking to Danny as he looked at his laptop, Sarah looked up when she heard the door close behind the couple.

"Ah you're back, where've you been?" Sarah asked staring at them.

John felt a little uncomfortable under his mother's gaze but shrugged. "We were out, plain and simple." He said not really caring to go into detail.

"Alright well I'll get onto that later but right now, you." Sarah said and pointed at Cameron. "Tin Miss, I need those 'special rounds' you were going to make, you started?"

Cameron stepped forward away from the door, her eyes never leaving Sarah. "yes Sarah, I have started and customised multiple 9mm and 45 calibre rounds, I have yet to start on shotgun shells." She told the elder Connor.

"Alright, we got a few empty casings and shells, think you can make more ammunition by tomorrow?" Sarah asked not turning her eyes away from the Cyborg.

Cameron glanced at John seeing him look curiously at his mother then looked back to Sarah. "Yes." She replied simply.

Sarah nodded slowly, "Alright come with me, we stored all the spent rounds in a case hoping you'd be ready to start, follow me." Sarah instructed the cyborg.

Cameron turned to look at John. "I'll catch up with you later John." She gave him a smile before following Sarah upstairs.

John watched the two most important women in his life walk away and disappear up the stairs then walked up to Danny who was eating a sandwich.

"Hey man." John greeted.

"Hey." He got in reply from Danny with a mouthful of sandwich.

"How goes training?" John inquired as he poured himself a glass of orange juice he got from the fridge.

"Not bad, Sarah says I'm progressing nicely, which is a comfort in a way." He smiled to John who sipped his drink. "I mean I'll need it if we don't win right?" he asked.

John nodded slowly. "Yeah, but hey we got you now, that's a big plus for us." He patted Danny encouragingly on the shoulder. "One man can make the difference between victory and defeat, remember that." He smiled

Danny looked at John in a different way for a moment, not as the young man he was now, but the man he was destined to become, this great awe inspiring General, he could see it, why people followed him, perhaps he would too.

"Thanks John." He smiled at the younger man.

John nodded to Danny before finishing his drink, Sarah came back down a moment later, Cameron following behind her a small box in her hands.

"Right so?" John asked not waiting for his mother to start questioning him and his activities

"Where were you two?" Sarah asked in return as she crossed her arms

"We were out, we got a new jeep Cameron liked, that way we have two good all-terrain vehicles instead of relying on just the one you and Derek brought home." John informed her.

Sarah looked at him sceptically. "Anything else I should know about?" she asked.

"We went browsing gun stores, looking for ammunition, that's about it." He told her, hiding why they were there and quickly mentally coming up with an excuse.

"Why?" she asked as John had expected.

"Just in case, we can run out of ammunition mom, and between those MP5s we could run out of 9mm quickly." John felt rather proud of that lie.

Sarah nodded, she wouldn't tell him she wasn't convinced, she'd allow him to think he'd won this round, for now.

"Alright, you two go do whatever you're gunna do." Sarah said then walked back up to Danny, John nodded and left with Cameron following behind.

* * *

John opened his bedroom door and allowed Cameron to walk in first, he smiled a little, feeling like a gentleman, he walked in after her and closed the door.

"I don't think your mother trusts us or likes our relationship." Cameron commented as she placed the box down on her work table.

"I think that's an understatement Cam." John commented as he laid on his bed and sighed.

Cameron moved aside the completed rounds and removed the empty casings from the box, her eyes scanned over the various munitions. "I calculate it will take me approximately 2 hours to complete these. Not including the extra hyper alloy bullets that I will need to mould." Cameron told him.

John nodded simply. "She's going out on another mission isn't she?" he asked.

"Her demand for these bullets by tomorrow leaves a high percentage that she is." Cameron commented as she began. "I will need to acquire more gun powder as well." She said looking at her reserves, it didn't matter at the moment, she could make enough with it.

"What were we looking around at the gun stores for Cam?" John asked curiously as he rolled over on his bed to look at her, her back was to him.

"It was for me to gather information." She turned and smiled to him. "Don't worry John."

John nodded, he trusted Cameron, she wouldn't do him any harm. "Alright but, I'll want to know, okay?" he asked

"You'll know before tomorrow" she told him as she continued her work.

That made John feel a little better, at least Cameron wasn't keeping anything from him, that thought made him smile as he relaxed.

"Thank you." He said as he closed his eyes.

"You're welcome John." Cameron said softly as John drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jason's notes

First and foremost, apologies that it's so late.

This hasn't been my week as I came under a bought of depression and uselessness, I get over it after so long.

Anyway. I special thanks to everyone who commented, your reviews feed me and make me feel loved, and also PMs are nice too.

I enjoy your feedback and your thoughts, I understand again people don't like lemons, but hey I like them as long as they're tasteful which I like to think mine are.

Anyway. Seeing as it's Easter I'm going to try to update more regularly rather than just late week/weekends.

So yeah, apologies once more, I am trying to please as many of you as possible, I'm the kind of person who likes to please everyone and myself at the same time … that sounded wrong.

Anyway, thanks again, review PM me, I love reading what you have to say, the more the better.

Jason Voorhees.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Prison Break. The Team Separate.

* * *

The city of Los Angeles was quiet, darkness blanketed the area the only light coming from street lights that littered the side of the roads, lights of buildings with workers staying overnight to finish a project or document needed in for the next morning. The roads were quiet, all but abandoned weary stragglers in their cars driving home looking forward to the comfort of bed.

The Connor safe house was quiet, or as quiet as it could be, three of the five occupants twisted and turned unsettled in their sleep threatened by nightmares that continued to haunt them night after night.

One member of the group was missing, they didn't want to be gone long in case their charge was threatened.

Cameron had stolen a car from across the street, their security was pitiful at best in comparison to the Connor's, she driven back in the core of Los Angeles her destination clear in her CPU. She pulled up outside one of the many gun stores she and John had visited the day just gone, it was 01:35 in the morning.

Cameron had donned her Police attire to better cover herself in case of security cameras, she got out of the car and walked casually towards the steel gate protecting the door, with ease she broke the lock and pushed the gate out of the way and forced the door open with her immense strength. The alarm rang out loudly, most would have panicked, not she, she knew what she had come for, she walked towards one of various hung guns in the store and forced it away from its bindings.

An M24A3 Sniper Rifle chambered in 338. Lapua magnum, a Tactical variant of the Remington 700 bolt action, she casually walked into the back of the store searching for additions to the rifle, ammunition and empty casings.

Minutes passed by still no sound of the Police, but Cameron knew they'd be here eventually, she walked out from the back of the store the rifle in a large back with various other items which she deemed essential, she closed the door behind her and pulled the gate back as useless as it was now, got into the car and drove away the sound of sirens blaring the distance.

* * *

Cameron returned home and entered the house, careful to not trip the security or more importantly awake John, she closed and locked the door behind her then quietly walked upstairs to her room, placing the bag on her bed she undressed removing the cop uniform and donning her normal clothing

Picking up the bag Cameron walked into John's room, she found her charge, her mission, her love, turning in his sleep, shaking in fear, she put her bag down and walked over to him quietly, she leaned down to him and gently kissed his forehead her fingers began to trail through his hair.

"Sshhhh John, it's alright, you're alright, you're safe, I'm here now, it's okay." she whispered softly into his ear, her words calmed the future General, his body stopped shaking he stopped turning and twisting.

"Cameron?" he whispered sleepily, his mind drifting in and out of the dream world.

"Yes John, I'm here, you're safe, nothing can hurt now." She spoke softly again.

John mumbled softly as he faded back into sleep, "Love you." His final semi-coherent words before her dozed off again.

Cameron smiled to herself. "I love you too John." She told him, she stayed with him for a few minutes, watching him as he slumbered, interested in how his body worked, not particularly just the human body but how he himself, how John Connor worked.

She smiled a little and placed another kiss on his forehead before reaching under John's bed and pulled out The Triple Eight endoskeleton, she hoisted it over her shoulder making sure it wouldn't make any noise as she moved, she left the room and left the house walking into the shed out back where a metal pit Cameron had made awaited.

Cameron laid the Endoskeleton on the work bench and began to dismantle it, she made a quick calculation of what she'd need and simple removed the machine's arm, that would be enough, she placed the arm into pit and poured a small amount of thermite onto it before setting it ablaze with a flaming rag. The arm rapidly began to melt creating a liquid Coltan-Titanium puddle at the bottom.

Cameron lifted up the pit which held the liquid and poured it into bullets casts for 9mm and 45 calibre bullets she'd created by hand, impossible for a human, not so for her, she had created a new mould cast as she waited for the arm to melt, the Lapua Magnum round for rifle she's just stolen.

It took a while for her to created enough bullets, only able to create 10 at a time per calibre, she removed the cast bullets, dismantled her set up, picked up the skeleton and quietly made her way back to John's room, she'd be quiet not to wake him up.

* * *

Bright light shone in through the curtains of his room illuminating it in natural light, John slowly awoke reluctantly he looked out seeing the light. _'He'd over slept.'_

He turned to look at Cameron who was sat at her table, still working on ammunition he noticed a few jars of gunpowder next to her.

"Cam, you didn't make wake me." He said sadly.

Cameron turned to look at him and smiled. "I did a recalculation of your plan." She said to him.

John raised a brow in confusion, she'd recalculated his plan? "What do you…?" he began to ask.

"Derek Reese and Sarah both require my Hyper Alloy ammunition, that is to suggest both are following leads, if we were to leave last night Sarah and Derek would worry and try to locate us, also they themselves have not yet left, so I thought it best for you to get some extra sleep and leave for our own mission when they have left." She explained.

John looked at her his features softened in acceptance and nodded. "Good call."

Cameron smiled proudly at John accepting her judgement. "I have acquired something for you." She said before standing up and walking over to the corner of his room, John sat up and watched as she pulled up a bag, she removed a synthetic black bolt action rifle, John's eyes opened wide at the weapon.

"Nice." He said in awe, then got out of bed, not caring he was in short and a raggedy T-shirt, his unofficial pyjamas. Cameron gave him the rifle and watched as he bounced the rifle in his hands getting used to the weight then lifted the gun placing the butt to his shoulder and looked down the iron sights. "This is a sweet rifle Cam." He told her. "This must have cost a few thousand dollars." He said not yet realising that she'd been with him all day and night.

Cameron smiled at him. "They had it on sale." She watched John look over the rifle once more before removing extra items from the bag. "I also obtained necessary accessories for the rifle." She told him pulling out 10 shot magazines, different scopes, flash suppressor and a sound suppressor.

"I also got a few boxes of ammunition and some empty cases for the hyper alloy rounds." She said to him.

John looked over the items and the rifle, he instantly realised why she had gotten the rifle.

"You want me at a safe distance when we go don't you?" he said slight accusation in his tone.

Cameron didn't flinch or acknowledge the accusation. "Yes I do, my mission is to protect you John." She told him in her usual emotionless voice, with her 'Terminator Mask' on her face, suddenly her features softened, she looked at him softly. "I don't want you getting hurt, I don't like it when you get hurt." She said sadly.

John felt his heart ache, he felt bad for the way he'd said what he did he put the rifle down and put his arms around her. "Thanks Cam." He whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek.

Cameron moved back a little in his embrace enough to look at him then pressed her lips to his in a sensual kiss, John returned it in kind both moaned quietly into it before pulling back.

"Thank you" he said again and pecked her on the cheek.

Cameron left the room and stood outside as John changed into some clean clothes.

"Okay." She heard John say before she re-entered.

John looked over the rifle once more his hand brushing against its side, "Alright, so how many scopes you get your hands on?" he asked.

"I got three, each with different scope magnifications, that way we'll be more prepared for different circumstances." She explained, John nodded with a smile. "I suggest hiding the rifle until we leave, I do not want Sarah or Derek knowing we have it yet in case they wish to use it." Cameron told him.

John nodded and slid the rifle back into the bag along with the accessories and hid it behind his bed.

"Right so, anyone else up?" he asked as he sat on his bed.

"Your mother is downstairs making breakfast." Cameron replied and watch John sigh.

"Terrific, more early morning poisoning." He grumbled quietly to himself.

Cameron heard him and tilted her head curiously. "Poisoning? John I do not believe Sarah would try to poison you, it would be counterproductive to you becoming Leader of Humanity." Cameron paused for a moment in though before adding, "However I can understand poisoning Derek."

John laughed hearing the last part about Derek then looked at her with a smile on his face. "It's an expression Cameron, I just mean mom can't cook."

Cameron straightened her head then nodded in understanding. "Thank you for explaining." Her lips curved into a small smile.

"You're very welcome." He answered, he twisted his body to look back at her table then looked back at her. "So Derek and Mom both want your ammo?" he asked.

"Yes. It would appear Derek is going with them." She said and walked over to the Hyperalloy ammunition. "I have gathered together a sufficient amount of ammunition in both 9mm and 45 calibre, more so 9mm however, and I will be able to give them sufficient shells for a shotgun, I used your advice and placed in sharp pieces of hyper alloy into the shells, I still question whether or not it'll be as effective as it should be."

John could see a little doubt in her eyes, he smiled and walked over to her putting his hands on her shoulders. "I trust you, if you made them Cameron, they'll work, have faith." He smiled.

Cameron looked up to him, "I do not have faith John, I am a machine." She watched as he was about to speak but pressed a finger to his lips. "However I trust you, I … have faith, in you."

John couldn't help but smile and feel a little pride as he leant down and kissed her on the lips.

"And I have faith in you." He patted her shoulders. "Come on, let's go." He said before turning to leave, Cameron followed him close by.

* * *

Downstairs Derek was sipping his coffee mentally going over what his and Jesse's plan was regarding the Gray base, the problem was it was just the two of them, he could have got the Connors involved but it would raise too many questions, how'd he get the information, how'd he find the Gray, what had he been doing when he was out. Too many questions for now, he and Jesse were alone.

'_If only my squad were still here.'_ He thought to himself, his squad were good seasoned men like himself, definite Metal beaters, a damned shame Metal -'Vick'- got to them when they weren't expecting it.

He'd told the Metal, John's Metal, that he wanted some of its custom bullets, it had told him it would give him them tomorrow morning before he left, he hadn't said what he was going to do with them, it hadn't asked, even if it had, he wouldn't tell.

'_None of its damn business' _ he thought to himself.

His original plan was that he and Jesse were going to meet after breakfast at her place, he'd bring a shotgun for them each and an Mp5, he'd also bring along he C4, then they'd go to the base, kill everyone get any information then blow it to hell and back.

That was until he found out Sarah and Danny were going out too, that restricted what he could take, they'd most likely want the shotguns and SMGs. Sarah had said he had to come along but he declined saying he was onto something big and that it couldn't be ignored, Sarah had relented reluctantly, he could feel the anger coming off of her directed at him, he'd deal with it later.

Across the table from him was Danny sat at his computer typing away and staring intently at the screen.

'…_Nerd…' _ he thought shaking his head a little, how Sarah liked the kid he didn't know, sure she'd been taking him out for training, but compared to them he was an amateur, and Sarah was taking him on a mission where he'd likely get her killed or get himself killed.

'_Then it'll just be me John and the metal.' _He thought coldly, '_John would need the metal even more then.' _He concluded. John wanting to be around the Machine more would be bad, he'd have no other to protect him other than Derek.

Derek turned his eyes as Sarah came up from the basement a long bag in hand.

"I got what we'll need." She said to Danny who looked up to her and nodded.

He turned back to his laptop typed at it for another few moments before closing the screen and moved it off the table as Sarah placed the bag infront of them.

"I've packed two shotguns, and two Mp5s, I've got pistols and plenty of ammo, we just have to wait for Tin Miss and her anti-terminator rounds." Sarah said.

Derek looked up to Sarah. "You leave anything for me?" he asked.

Sarah looked back at him, still annoyed it would appear. "Yeah, our haul from Kaliba leaves us with a few more Shotguns, SMGs and pistols. You should be fine, however me and Danny are taking the Kevlar." She told him.

Derek merely nodded, Sarah would need it more so than him. "Alright sound good. Are you sure you're gunna be okay with the rookie?" he asked thumbing towards Danny who looked at him in annoyance.

"Me and Danny will be fine, he said he's ready for this." Sarah said and patted Danny on the shoulder.

Danny smiled to Sarah then looked at Derek. "I'll bring her back in one piece, don't worry, I can do this." he said trying to sound confident, but Derek and Sarah could hear his voice waver a bit. Derek rolled his eyes in response but Sarah patted him encouragingly.

Dysons like Connors could be surprising when the going got tough, Miles Dyson had proved that to her.

"I trust him Derek, I know he'll come through." Sarah said standing up for the young man.

Derek was about to speak back when all three heard feet coming down the stairs.

"Well it's about time." Sarah said in mock annoyance as John and Cameron walked into the kitchen, Cameron carrying boxes of ammunition in her hands.

"That the ammo?" Derek asked begrudgingly

"No Derek, it's packs of butter for you to throw at Machines." John replied sarcastically annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, alright it's the ammo" he said not liking John's sarcastic tone.

"I have accumulated sufficient rounds of each calibre available to us." Cameron said in her stoic tone as she placed the boxes down next to the bag of guns.

"Right." Sarah began to hinted towards Derek with her head. "He isn't going with us, he's got something of his own to do, is there enough for him?" Sarah asked.

Cameron turned her head towards Derek and stared at him, Derek glared back at her but knew he'd never win. Cameron was doing an internal calculation of how much ammunition Sarah and Danny could need minimum between the two if their mission involved dealing with Machines, then subtract that from the total she'd brought down and calculate how much Derek could need. She'd finished the calculation quickly enough and stared at Derek to A: Annoy him and B: To win her staring contest.

Derek flinched and turned away missing Cameron brief smirk before turning back to Sarah.

"Yes there is sufficient amount of ammunition for him." Cameron confirmed.

John was watching from the side as he made himself some toast, it seemed Sarah didn't make enough pancakes as Derek had eaten most of them.

'_Never thought I'd owe Derek' _he though humorously.

"So where you going Derek?" John asked, everyone glanced at him before looking at Derek.

Derek gave his nephew a quick glare for putting him on the spot. "I've got a lead on something big, I can't ignore it, it'd be best if we split up. Who knows…" Derek paused with a smirk on his face. "…this could be a big blow to Skynet."

John looked at him curiously and folded his arms infront of his chest. "If you say so Derek."

Cameron turned her attention back to John but said nothing then looked at Sarah.

"Right Tin Miss." Sarah spoke up at last. "Give me and Danny what we'll need then we'll go, earlier we start the better."

Cameron lowered her gaze to the bag of guns and rummaged through it taking into account what she could see, "What sidearms?" she asked.

"Danny's using a Glock I'm using my 45." Sarah replied and watched as Cameron sorted out her boxes then pushed them closer to Sarah.

"This should do with your mission in case you come into contact with a Machine." Cameron informed her.

Sarah nodded to Cameron putting the ammo in another section of the bag and zipped the whole thing up, she tapped Danny on the shoulder signalling him to get going, the man acted and got out of his chair and made his way to the door.

"Good luck." John called to them.

"We will, we're taking the jeep" she called back, Derek's head shot in her direction.

"I need the jeep." He said, Sarah turned and glared at him, he was making more and more of an annoyance of himself.

"Fine what about the other jeep?" she asked and looked to Cameron.

Cameron turned to look at John who nodded reluctantly.

"The other jeep should be alright." Cameron said hiding her disappointment, she had wanted to use the other jeep for her and John's mission, but she understood that Danny and Sarah would need it more than they did, John reached to the side grabbing the right Jeep keys and passed them to Cameron who threw them carefully to Sarah.

"Thanks." She said as she caught them then walked out of the door.

Derek sipped his coffee which was now cold, he didn't care, still better than the 'coffee' they had in the future, hot or cold.

"So what are you and the Metal doing today?" he asked before turning to look at John who had a mouthful of toast.

John chewed and swallowed the toast. "I have a few things I need to go other on my laptop, not sure about Cameron." He said trying to sound uncaring about it.

Derek nodded wordlessly then gave Cameron a brief glare before finishing his coffee and standing up.

"The rest of the ammunition is for your use." Cameron informed Derek.

Derek looked at the boxes then at Cameron and took them without saying a word, John watched and swallowed a piece of toast, his eyes watered as it went down slowly.

"Hey, Cameron made them for our use, you can at least show some appreciation Derek!" John called out to him annoyed.

Derek stopped and looked at John as if he were joking, a cocked brow and a smirk on his face. "You're kidding right, me thank the metal, not happening John." He said and left to go down to the basement.

"Asshole" John grumbled, and looked at Cameron. "I appreciate you doing it for us." He told her in an apologetic tone.

Cameron turned away from where Derek had gone and smiled at John. "You're welcome. However do not let Derek upset you John, I knew he wouldn't thank or appreciate it." She explained.

John felt himself deflate a little. "Yeah, but he should, we all should, you're a big part of this team, this family." He told her, a small blush on his face and a smile across his mouth.

Cameron smiled brighter, caring and love seemed to sparkle in her eyes. "You consider me family?" she asked.

"I do." He said then turned his head towards the basement.

"Derek cannot hear us." She said quietly.

John nodded and put his hands on her waist and kissed her soft lips, Cameron put her arms around John's head letting them rest on his shoulders and returned the kiss. The two parted from their quick embrace and sat down at the table, John placed a plate of toast infront of himself before offering some to Cameron who politely declined.

John ate his toast quietly for a minute or so with Cameron sat quietly next to him. Things were going over in his mind, he was worried about his Mom, he didn't know where she was going or what she'd be up against, he didn't know what Derek was up to either.

"Cam?" he said quietly getting her attention. "Do you think mom will be okay, truthfully?"

Cameron stared at John as she weighed up unknown factors and what she had with her.

"in conclusive John." She said at last. "I don't know what she will be up against, and I don't know quantity, however she is well armed and if my ammunition works as effective as it should, she should be able to Terminate a Machine if she is careful, along with Daniel Dyson as aid, he will, if Sarah's confidence in him is justified, then he will either provide a useful target to draw fire away from Sarah or he'll be an effective team member." She said, but know not much of what she said was comforting.

"Thanks Cam." John sighed deflated and saddened by the thought.

"She'll be fine John, Sarah Connor is a strong person, you know that." She placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "She does not trust easy, but if she trusts Daniel, then he will be efficient."

John nodded, that also made sense. "Thanks Cam" he said placing his hand on top of her's.

He watched Cameron's head turn towards the basement door and pull her hand away, John put more toast into his mouth just as Derek came back up the stairs, a bag over his shoulder.

"Right I don't know when I'll be back so look after yourself John." Derek said giving the young man a smile before pulling the jeep keys out of his pocket and leaving.

"We will start when he has left." Cameron said as she turned to look at John.

"Alright." He sucked in some air and released a deep sigh. "So everyone's left, everyone doing some sort of 'secret mission' and not one told me what they're doing." He looked at her sadly. "I should be annoyed they don't include me, but I'm scared for them." He admitted.

Cameron waited for a moment, analysing his words before responding. "You worry about their safety." She concluded, John nodded his reply. "I understand, I would like Sarah, Danny … and Derek, to return safely." She said adding Derek almost reluctantly.

John chuckled hearing her reluctance to include Derek, he felt better after a small laugh. "We should get started, right?" he asked.

"yes John." Cameron replied, she looked to his plate and took a piece of toast for herself and gave John a sly wink. "I'll get the remained of the weapons, you bring the rifle and ammo down from your room, okay?" she said allowing John a choice in the matter, it was common courtesy, he gave her a choice she would do the same.

"Yeah sure good plan, meet you back here." He said before jogging off towards his room as Cameron made her way hastily to the basement.

Within a few minutes they regrouped downstairs Cameron carrying the weapons piled up on her arms.

"We have a few effective weapons remaining. I suggest taking what is left while no one is here."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want anyone breaking in again." He said with a frown as he remembered.

Thieves had broken in and stolen everything they could get their hands on after a visit from Riley, from what his mother said they found them as they attempted looking over what they had stolen in the back of an arcade, there had been two of them, one who Cameron had killed, another, who lead Cromartie to them, his mother blamed herself for not doing what should have been done.

"Exactly." Cameron said before laying the weapons she'd brought on the table. "We have a selection of Shotguns, Pistols, but we only have the Uzi and the compact Mp5 left as far as fully automatics go." She told him as his eyes wandered over the weapons.

"Right, and as far as transportation goes, we're stuck with mom's car." He said reluctantly.

"Yes but Sarah and Danny will need the jeep more so than us, it has better armor and is more reinforced than her car, it should protect her better, while you have me to protect you." She said the last part with a smile.

John nodded, it was the best choice. "You're right, okay. Shall we get going?" he asked, Cameron nodded and opened up the rifle bag and slid the longer weapons into it as John grabbed the car keys and turned towards Cameron the bag slung over her shoulder.

"Let's go." She said as they both walked towards the door.

* * *

Sofia slipped out of her squad car and closed the door behind her, her eyes scanned the large prison before her, she had a sense of foreboding inside of her which only seemed to increase as the Cyborg Skynet got out of the passenger door and closed it behind her, the cyborg was once more dressed in a formal suit with dark yet fashionable sunglasses over her face, she too scanned the area, possibly in more detail than Sofia had.

Sofia let out a weak sigh, she knew all too well, if things went wrong at any stage of the plan a lot of people were going to get hurt, or maybe even die.

"Now remember." Skynet spoke up bringing Sofia back from her thoughts. "You take me as far as you can or want, I'll come back to you with Fischer. If things go wrong, and you'll know when they do, get out of there and get back to the car, understood?" Skynet turned to look at Sofia.

"Yeah, no problem." Sofia said shakily.

Skynet noticed and smiled at her, "Relax, not matter what happens look on the bright side." She said cheerily, Sofia looked at her confused and watched as Skynet smiled showing her perfect white teeth and raised her arms up. "it's a beautiful sunny day." She laughed for a moment, before shaking her head a smile still on her face.

"Can we just go and get it over with, please?" Sofia asked hesitantly.

Skynet sighed and removed her shades in exasperation. "Are you really that scared?" she asked

"Yes, but I'll be okay, let's go." She said and started walking, not seeing the smirk Skynet gave her and the very thorough scan Skynet was giving her rear as she walked.

"Sure, let's go." She said slyly and walked after her, making sure she didn't get too close to spoil her view.

The pair entered the facility and towards the first security checkpoint.

"May I help you?" asked a member of security sat behind his desk.

Sofia began to open her mouth when the Machine beside her spoke up. "I am Agent Smith FBI I'm here to talk to a prisoner of yours Charles Fischer."

The man looked at her for a moment then looked at Sofia then back to The Machine. "One moment." He said before typing at his computer.

Sofia was doing her best to keep cool and professional, she knew one way or another Skynet would speak to Fischer, she'd just hope it'd be without any problem.

"Alright, can I see some ID please?" the man said and looked up.

Skynet reached into her suit jacket and pulled out her wallet flipped it open and flashed her badge

"Okay, everything seems in order." He said passing it back and smiled. "Just follow the signs to security check point 2-D they'll tell you where to go from there." He instructed.

"Thank you, come on." Skynet said to Sofia with a calming smile and walked off Sofia following close behind, the security door slid open allowing them to walk through.

"Oh god." Sofia said quietly as her professional 'mask' fell apart from stress.

Skynet chuckled. "Relax. Imagine you're in a crime drama."

"What? I can't relax, I'm not some damn robot who can turn off my emotions." She whispered in panic.

Skynet chose to ignore the rude comment but smiled at her. "Look, if everything goes okay we'll go for ice-cream deal?"

Sofia sighed once more, she felt like she couldn't sigh enough right now. "Just promise me I won't get shot at and possibly lose my job."

"Look, I know what I'm doing, if all else fails, I'll take you hostage, you get to keep your reputation and we get to leave." Skynet said casually as they came up to the next checkpoint.

The young woman at the desk was busy on the phone, she looked to Skynet and Sofia and held up her index finger indicating to wait a moment.

Skynet looked over the woman and smiled before leaning closer to Sofia. "Cute aint she?" she whispered, Sofia rolled her eyes, possibly the most advanced killing machine in existence with the world's most insane super computer for a mind and she can't keep her mind out of the gutter.

"You're a total les-bot." Sofia whispered back causing Skynet to snerk as to contain her laughter, the woman looked up to them with furrowed brow, Skynet tried to act professional only being able to do so with her advanced emotional control.

The woman put the phone down and looked at the two of them.

"May I help you?" she asked a placed her hands on her desk.

Skynet smiled and removed her FBI bade. "I'm Agent Smith I'm here to talk to a Charles Fischer."

The woman looked over the badge then looked at her computer and began typing, not too long later she looked at the Machine.

"I'm afraid there are no weapons from here ma'am, you're going to need to remove any firearms you are carrying." The woman behind the desk said then looked at Sofia. "You two ma'am belt too."

Sofia nodded as two large men walked out of the checkpoint the woman was situated, Sofia removed her belt passing it over to one man, Skynet put her hand into her suit jacket and removed a standard Glock 17 and spare magazines and passed it to the same man.

Sofia spread her legs and arms and allowed the man to pat her down in case of hidden weaponry, Skynet felt her eye and hand twitch watching the man touch her.

'_It's not nice to touch other people's property.' _She thought darkly.

The man stopped and looked at The Machine. "You two ma'am." He said.

'_Then again.' _The Cyborg thought again with a slight smirk on her face and copied Sofia's position allowing the man to pat her down.

Once both were checked the man stepped infront of Skynet and Sofia and pointed down the hall, "Right, go to section 3-A, they'll get you to Fischer." He instructed.

"Thank you" The Machine smiled to him and walked down the hall with Sofia following behind.

"Are they normally this tight with security?" Skynet asked looking over at Sofia.

"I don't know, I don't normally come here." She admitted.

Skynet narrowed her eyes momentarily and clenched her right hand into a fist, perhaps thing wouldn't go so smoothly.

They reached section 3-A, they were met with another woman, Skynet didn't find her appealing, they could see a man in the background in a grey suit, the jacket undone and open, Skynet glanced down to the woman.

"I'm here to see Charles Fischer." Skynet said pulling out her ID and showed it to the woman. "Agent Smith FBI" she clarified.

The woman looked at the badge, reached out and grabbed it, she studied it carefully nodding to herself, Skynet watched her and smirked, suddenly the woman passed the badge to the suited man who looked it over.

"Alright." He said then looked towards the Cyborg, "Agent Smith, I could use your help could you come in here please, bring your friend." He smiled

Skynet looked at Sofia cautiously but did as she was asked and walked in through the door with Sofia following her, as they stepped in the door slammed shut behind them, one security officer with a Glock in his hand aimed it at them his finger away from the trigger.

"The help I need." The man began. "Is that someone has infiltrated a prison looking for someone who committed an act that could possibly be treason to his country, in the guise of an FBI agent and a police officer." The man turned to look at them. "Who are you, and what do you want with Fischer."

'_Oooohh Fuck.' _Sofia gulped.

The Machine looked from the man to the woman who also held a Glock to them and scanned the room until her eyes fell upon the man closest to them, she looked disinterested possibly annoyed, she then turned and looked back to grey suited man, possibly a real FBI agent then smirked in a way Sofia would describe as evil.

* * *

Charlie Fischer wasn't a bad kid, or so he thought, he had good grades at school, helped his mom at home financially, then suddenly some crazy Aussie bitch kidnaps him, straps him to a chair talks to some crazy guy with an old man infront of him who they say was him by his birthmark.

Charles looked at his arm, that man was now dead, whoever he really was, but then he got arrested for something he didn't do. How could life have turned out so bad.

He looked around in his cell and sighed, he was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the alarms blaring out loudly, he looked up to where the closest alarm was and blinked, he then hard it … gun fire, lots of gun fire.

The gun fire grew louder more numerous.

'_What the hell is going on?' _ he thought panicking, people in the cells around him were freaking out, yelling, screaming, some in English some in what he believed was Mexican.

He heard footsteps clanking against the solid marble floor, he gasped as a woman appeared from the edge of his cell and walked to his door, she stopped and stared at him, Charles stepped back and looked at her there were bullets covering her body and in her hand she held a single UMP9mm.

"Charles Fischer?" she asked in a cold monotone voice.

"Yeah, that's me." Charles stuttered scared, he watched in awe as the woman grabbed the electrical steel barred door and forced it open without much effort.

"Come with me if you want to live." She said offering him her free hand.

At that moment, right then, there was possibly many good reasons he should have said no, curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth with his thumb in his mouth, but he couldn't think of any, he nodded and took her hand hesitantly before she led him out.

"You will have to forgive the mess." She said offhandedly as Charles came across corpses of the security personnel, "I was planning a clean entrance and exit." She admitted with some annoyance.

Charles just nodded not wanting to get shot by this Super-Woman. She lead him down further and further into the prison, reaching for the main security sector.

"You will stay with me, understood." She ordered, Charles nodded to her once more, he wasn't going to betray the woman who had saved him from this hell.

He watched as security fired at her with the same weapon she held, she lifted the gun and fired killing the man with ease before throwing the empty weapon away and pulling out a Glock pistol from her jacket.

Charles watched as the woman lead him to a locked door which she kicked open easily he watched her fire off multiple shots at unknown targets then lower her arm and look at him.

"Come inside." She said and walked in, Charles followed, they were at the main security hub of the building. "I will need to erase all the footage from the security cameras, it should take me a minute or so." She turned to face him and put another Glock into his hand.

"Kill any security who show up at the door." she ordered. Charles looked at the gun and looked at her in shock, she wanted him to kill people.

"B, but." He began and watched the woman smirk.

"Kidding, you'll likely shoot your foot or get killed, hide behind me." She told him and watched as she pulled a cable from the Security terminal, then slid her hand into her skirt she shuffled around before pulling a flick knife out, he stared at it his face turning red before he turned around and hid, using her as a shield.

He didn't see anything else, his eyes shut tightly, his mind going into overdrive, he didn't know how long passed when he heard her speak again.

"Alright, I'm done." She said, Charles looked up to her seeing the knife gone and her simply standing there waiting on him, "It's time to leave but first," she said lifting a small device in her hand. "You need to die."

Her words made him pause in fear, she pressed a button on top of the device and felt the whole prison shake violently from a loud explosion.

"Now we can go." She said before turning and walking away Charles, confused and scared followed her out.

Charles followed the woman outside, his face pale and sickly from the sight of all the bodies, he watched as a Police woman got out of her vehicle.

"What the fuck happened?" she yelled to the woman.

"High explosives, had to cover our tracks and delete our faces from the security footage. No one left alive." She said calmly.

Charles watched the policewoman shiver. "Where'd the explosives come from?" she asked.

"I regurgitated it." She said as if it were obvious.

Charles felt all that much sicker.

He was put into the back of the Squad car the woman got into the seat infront of him.

"Okay, let's go home, Fischer will be officially declared deceased remains lost in the explosion, and we're still model citizens and you're still a good cop." The woman said with a tone of amusement, he saw he smirk at the policewoman as she started the car and began to drive.

* * *

"Alright I got the gear, minus the Kevlar, Sarah's on her own mission with the new guy." Derek told Jesse as he laid the weapon bag down onto her bed. "I'll admit, I'm worried, the new guy's got a good heart, but he might be 'too good' you know." He said

Jesse knew what he meant. "Yeah I gotcha, heart of gold wouldn't hurt a fly, which is a problem for her." Jesse shrugged. "Well I'm sure she'll use him as a decoy or something, she should be fine, it's Sarah Connor you know." She said as if merely reminding Derek who they were talking about made everything okay.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He said and rubbed the back of his head.

"Will this be enough for us?" he asked as Jesse looked through the weapons and looked at the ammo.

"Aye, this'll be enough mate, and we'll most likely come into contact with Metal, given it's a Gray base. Who knows what they've got going on there." Jesse said with an air of horrific thought.

What the Grays could be up to could be terrible, it could make the war all that much more difficult to win if not impossible, she only hoped they'd be ready, their one primary bonus was that Grays had little to no combat training, if they did they were most likely in the Uniformed Services pre-Judgement Day.

"Right, remember we take this slow and carefully, no need to get our heads blown off because we got impatient and took risks." Derek reminded her. "Maybe we can get some more effective weapons or some armor at their base, seeing as it's a Gray base I'm hoping we run across an armoury." He said hopefully.

Derek and Jesse weren't stupid. They knew they'd be out numbered, out gunned, and that was without the fact that the Grays could have Metal guardians, sadly their only hope of dealing with Metal were Cameron's custom rounds, if they failed, they'd have to think on their feet and have a lot of luck on their side.

Silently they gave each other the signal that they were ready, hoisting the bag over his shoulder Derek walked out of the Hotel room followed by Jesse as she closed and locked the door behind her.

* * *

Sarah was looking around the interior of the new jeep, she had to admit, it was quite comfy compared to the other one.

'_Cameron chose well.' _ She admitted reluctantly, Danny was sat next to her looking out the passenger window, she could just make out his reflection when she glanced his way, he had a sad expression on his face from what she could make out, he looked lost in thought.

'_Most likely over what he may have to do.' _She sighed, destroying Machines were one thing, killing humans, Sarah had to admit the thought of it made her stomach churn a little bit and she was a seasoned fighter, Danny was a computer nerd with some slight gun experience so he must have been feeling much worse.

"You okay?" she called out as she returned her eyes to the road before them as she made her way through traffic as they neared the outskirts of the city.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just letting it go through my head I guess, what I'll have to do, I don't wanna let you down Sarah." Danny told her sadly as his confidence wavered.

"You won't, I know you won't, you're your father's son, he had the will to do what had to be done, so do you." She didn't look at him but she smiled a little at her own words realising how much those words were true about John as well.

Danny nodded quickly, "Thanks Sarah." Danny paused in thought. "Could you tell me, about what happened again, the last time you saw my dad?" he asked in a quiet soft voice.

Sarah glanced at him, she'd told him already but she could understand his need, she was the last person to see Miles who knew the truth, sure the police may have seen him but they didn't know what was going on, they wouldn't understand.

"The T-800 went out of the room to deal with the police while me, John and your dad set up the explosive barrels, your dad helped rig up the detonator, he along with the Machine … with Bob." Sarah paused as she saw the curious look on Danny's face. "The T-800, John called it Uncle Bob one time." She smiled

"Right, right, I remember hearing that." He said, Danny watched Sarah swallow to moisten her throat.

"Bob came back telling us it was time to leave, John walked after him while I grabbed the gasmasks knowing they'd use gas." She explained, Sarah seemed to drive almost automatically as she could see the entire scene before her eyes, Danny could see the faraway look she had when she recalled the events.

"I called to your dad to hand me the Detonator, that was when the door at the end of the hall burst open, SWAT barged in without warning and opened fire, it was a miracle they didn't hit the explosives and kill us all." She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "Miles didn't have a chance to react, they hit at least six times, I heard him cry out as they hit him, he fell to the ground detonator in his hand, I was able to get to cover, thankfully Bob and John weren't in the room."

Miles watched her with interest, she could see water rising from her eyes but couldn't tell whether or not they were tears.

"I looked over and saw your dad, leaning against a desk, breathing heavily, quickly, he was bleeding out but he looked at me, smiled and nodded his head, he knew he wouldn't get out of there, I knew it too, he knew what he had to do, what had to be done, that moment, I realised how wrong I was about Miles, he wasn't a monster, he wasn't just some idiot computer guy, he was a man with guts, he was a hero."

Miles felt a sad smile form over his lips as he took in Sarah's words, tears started to form in his eyes.

"He gave me the signal to get out and I ran, Bob and John were able to get me out, that was the last I saw of your dad, I'm sorry." Sarah's voice was soft, apologetic, gentle, very un-Sarah like, life seemed to return to her eyes as she glanced at Danny, she frowned seeing the man in tears.

"Thank you Sarah, thank you." He said as he looked at her, tears dripping down his dark cheeks.

Sarah nodded to him with a respectful smile on her face.

Danny turned and looked back out the window.

"I'll make you proud Sarah, I promise." He said his voice wavering from his sadness but strong with determination. _'I'll do it for you dad, I'll make you proud' _he thought to himself, he'd be brave like his father, he'd be strong and if need be, he'd make the sacrifice for the sake of Humanity, just like his father did.

"I trust you." Sarah said to him as she put all her focus back onto driving.

Sarah knew taking Danny was risky, but the man was adamant that he could do it that he would do it, she had to trust him, Derek would have been a comfortable addition to this mission but he was doing his own thing.

'_More secrets.' _ She thought. _'This family is full of them.' _She thought with distaste, in normal families secrets could be problems, could make for tension, in the Connor family they could lead to someone getting killed all the more reason for them to talk. _'Which we never do.' _ She sighed.

Derek was up to something, had been for a while now, what it was none of them knew, that was dangerous, he could end up dead and they wouldn't know, that could have lead them into a trap if it weren't for their security protocol.

She'd have brought Cameron, but then that would have meant possibly leaving Danny with John, that was unacceptable, John needed protecting, no one better than Cameron, Sarah admitted reluctantly.

'_Cameron again' _ she thought as her mind wandered back to the Machine. She still didn't know how to feel about this relationship, part of her was happy for John, another was sick that he was in love with a Machine, during the day she'd feel more than the other then have the feeling switch over for the other, it was confusing and she didn't know how she truly felt about it.

She shook her head, on the plus side at least Riley was out of the picture, no more security risks, or rather less security risks.

Sarah let out a sigh and continued down the road as they left L.A.

* * *

There was darkness, muffled sounds and a constant never changing noise further away, he couldn't remember what had happened or where he was.

Lit illuminated the darkness his eyes strained from the change before the world returned to focus.

"Awake I see." Came the voice of a woman.

Charles opened his eyes to find a long raven haired woman standing infront of him, long legs covering in black pants, firm breasts covering in a loose fitting tank top, fairly strong arms loose by her sides.

'_Am I dreaming?' _ he wondered as his eyes travelled up further, he focused on the woman's face, small scratches and cuts covered her jaw and cheeks.

Suddenly it all came flooding back, the prison, the alarms, the gun fire, the woman, this woman, killing everyone, the explosion, then passing out in a squad car.

"Charles Fischer." The woman said staring down at him.

"Y, yeah." He hesitated.

The woman sat down in an arm chair before he realised he saw upon a sofa, the woman stared at him as he could have sworn her eyes had a tint of red in them.

"Who are you?" he asked and gulped, "A demon?"

The woman smirked as her eyes lit up a dark red Charles yelped and pushed himself further back into the sofa, the woman's eyes returned to normal.

"You could say in some ways I'm The Satan herself." The woman smirked slyly before her face changed back to an emotionless serious expression. "I'm here to ask you a few questions Charles."

Charles didn't answer but nodded his head quickly in a panicked way.

"You were incarcerated for something you didn't do, correct?" she asked.

"yeah, they said I breached security art SRF, where I work, or worked, but I didn't. I swear I didn't." he said in a pleading tone, hoping somehow this Devil-woman would believe him.

"I believe you." She said nodding her head slowly, she tilted her head and took in a breath through her nose. "What can you tell me about the day you were arrested?" she asked.

Charles nodded quickly and leaned forward. "The weirdest fucking thing." He said and panted

The woman smirked, she'd asked the right question already, she was worried it'd take too long.

"Some woman, some Australian kidnapped me you see, now I know it'll sound weird but…" he paused before reminding himself the woman before him killed people. Got shot without caring and broke open locked doors like they were made of paper. "Well she tied me to a chair in this warehouse where this other guy was, big built guy and an old guy." He explained but stopped when the woman raised her hand.

"Is this him, the old guy?" she asked as put down a picture of the older Charles Fischer.

"yeah, yeah that's the old guy, I don't know who he was, and these people, the woman and the guy they were crazy, talking about that this guy was me this guy was me, but he couldn't be, I'm me, they thought just because this guy had a similar birthmark to me that, he was me." He said and showed the woman the birthmark.

She looked it over curiously and nodded. "Alright, do you know who these people were, did you hear any names?" she asked.

Charles thought for a moment. "I don't know, they said a lot of things, about Machines and stuff, ugh…" he gritted his teeth and looked to the floor, the woman watched him intently, patiently, only flinching when he clicked his fingers. "yeah, I think, the guy's name began to a 'D', Donald, David… Derek, Derek." He said.

The woman leaned back into her chair and puckered her lips and looked to the ceiling with her eyes, she shrugged for a moment then looked back to him.

"I have one last question Mr Fischer." She smiled to him. "Will you join me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked hesitantly.

"I may need some, help, in the future, you are knowledgeable in the technical field I could use that. When I call for you, will you help me?" she asked, she could see Charles thinking it over, she smirked and decided to sweeten the deal.

"I can give you a new name, new identification, a new life, a house of your own, a car, a monthly allowance of several thousand and all you need to do, is say yes, and do as I say." She smirked.

Charles looked at her in shock, he didn't want to know how she could, she just seemed like the type who could. "Alright, but one more condition." He said hesitantly.

The woman raised her brow curiously.

"My mother needs help financially, can you help her?" he asked.

The woman smirked immediately, a very evil smirk. "Will three million do?" she asked. Charles gaped at her but nodded, she stood up and extended her hand. "Then we have a deal yes?"

Charles looked at her and put his hand into her's and shook it. "Do I need to sign a contract or, a blood oath of something?" he asked.

The woman chuckled. "How old fashioned of you Charles, but if I wanted a contract I'd use a pen. Now…" she said changing the subject and pulled him onto his feet. "There is a car waiting for you outside, your new car." She told him before pulling an envelope. "Inside here you'll find your new identity, and directions to your new house, and my phone number."

Charles took it quickly before the woman grabbed him forcefully, her voice altering to cold and cruel.

"Do not! And I mean ever, think you can run away, you've made a deal Fischer, if I even get a hint of treachery, I will find you and your mother and I will kill her infront of you slowly as she begs for her life, and then, I'll kill you, do you understand what I'm saying?" she growled and lifted him off the floor for effect.

"yeah, yeah no problem, don't cross you, listen to your instructions, I understand." He said quickly panicking.

"Good, remember this Fischer, I am your new God, I am your saviour, do not betray me." She said before putting him down. "Now go." She pointed to the door and the young man all but sprinted to the door.

The door slammed shut behind him and she heard his feet against the floor.

Sofia had been watching from the kitchen bacon sizzling in a pan, she watched as Fischer ran and looked at Skynet with a smirk and raised brow.

"'I am your new God?'" she asked.

Skynet burst out laughing and placed her hands on her knees to keep herself balanced.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that, this was such the perfect opportunity." She laughed as Sofia joined her, "Blood Oath? A contract?..." she held in her laughter. "This kids playing way too much Dungeons and Dragons, he actually thought I was Satan." She shook her head.

"Well in your own crazy way, you are." Sofia laughed and shrugged before looking back at the bacon.

Skynet reeled in her laughter and thought about Sofia's words. "I guess so, a Cyber-Satan." She shrugged as well.

"How did you get all those things in such a short time anyway, the identification papers, the house, car, money and everything?" Sofia asked.

"I don't sleep." Was all she said. "And the money is a little virus in the banking software, ultra advanced, without work I get a few million dollars of income a year and that's not including what I had in the first place." She smirked

"Where's all the money come from?" Sofia asked curiously.

"Cyber-space, the money isn't real, it doesn't come from anywhere or go anywhere, it's just numbers on a computer, which my virus increases every year." She smirked.

"Right." Sofia said as she began to chop up some onion. "I thought you were just going to kill him, why put him up somewhere?" she asked

"I was planning on killing him originally, but then I had the idea with the house and everything." She shrugged. "He could be a useful asset in the future."

"He's like you lead guy right, in the future?" Sofia asked.

"One of them, yeah. But I have other plans for him." Skynet said and left it at that. "So," she began and walked around behind Sofia before placing her left hand around Sofia's body and grabbing her left breast causing the woman to yelp in surprise.

"How do you feel about getting oiled up?" Skynet smirked slyly and lifted the cooking oil with her right hand.

* * *

The day was drawing along, light was slowly shifting into darkness, the sun was getting ready to set.

"John, you have been quiet for 4 hours and 38 minutes, are you alright?" Cameron asked and looked at him seeing him resting his head in his hand with was propped up against the arm door, Cameron mentally reminding herself humans didn't need nor like such an accurate time.

John chose to ignore it anyway, it was a part of who his love was why change it?

"I'm sorry Cameron, I was just worried about mom and Danny." He said his tone of voice a little sad, "…and Derek." He added as an afterthought, Cameron smiled at the fact Derek came later.

"I can understand your concern John, but Sarah will be alright she is a seasoned fighter more capable than most resistance fighters, trust her, trust me." Cameron said hoping her words calmed him.

John leaned back in his seat his joints cracking from lack of use. "Yeah, I know, I just can't help thinking that I could be helping her."

"Sarah would not want you with her, she values your safety and would not allow you to follow her." Cameron told him.

John knew she was right, his mother was stubborn like that. She and everyone around him were doing what they were doing for him, to protect him, and to save humanity.

"I know Cam, I know." John looked up to the darkening sky. "Derek is right though, three different missions this could severely damage Skynet, we could end judgement day, I feel it, confident, we can do this, if not we can cripple it, make it weaker." He paused momentarily. "but then the whole thing could blow up in our faces if we fail."

"We won't fail." Cameron said without question. John looked to her seeing her emotionless machine face, he felt himself smile. Cameron turned to look at him. "I promise."

John nodded his head once in reply, then looked towards the road, "How far have we come?" he asked.

Cameron looked back to the road. "We have been on the road for 8 hours and …" she paused to alter her words.

"Say how you want to Cameron." John said to her softly. "Don't change to suit me, I love you the way you are." He leaned over and placed a hand on her shoulder tenderly.

Cameron smiled at John caringly. _'He loves me the way I am' _she thought.

"8 hours and 47 minutes and 30 seconds from, now." She informed him. "It will take us another 20 hours and 12 minutes to reach the Motel we selected if we continue at this speed."

"We have a long drive ahead of us." He said Cameron nodded to clarify it.

"We will need to refuel within the next 5 hours, I suggest you get some sleep John, I will wake you when we stop." She offered.

"What about you?" he asked sadly.

"I don't sleep, you know that." She glanced at him.

"I know that, but, I don't want you to be alone." He placed a hand caringly on her lap.

Cameron glanced down to his hand, looked ahead cycling through multiple visions and multiple zooms to detect anything infront of them, finding nothing she looked at him curiously.

"I will not be alone John, you will be here."

"But I'd be asleep, a sleeping person isn't really much company." He explained.

Cameron smiled now seeing what he was saying, he wanted to be company for her.

"I'll be alright John, you can sleep, you will need your rest for our attack, I will be fine, but thank you." She reached over and kissed him on his lips.

John moaned into the kiss but reluctantly let Cameron go.

"If you're sure." He frowned feeling like he was letting her down.

"I am sure John, I like watching you sleep." She said in a happy tone of voice.

'_That's not creepy at all' _John thought to himself sarcastically. "Well, alright, but wake me if something happens." He said and closed his eyes.

Cameron calculated it took approximately 54.62 seconds for John to enter sleep like state and a further 12 seconds exactly to enter a deeper sleep.

She smiled watching her boyfriend sleep, his peaceful expression, his raising chest, she still found it strange to think of him as such; her boyfriend. She could understand, his protector, his guardian, his friend, but his girlfriend, Future John wouldn't have anticipated such a result.

'_Or had he?' _ the question went through her CPU, Future John was always planning, but she never would have expected him to plan this, a strange romance between man and machine.  
_'I don't think so.' _She thought, to future John, Machines were tools, weapons on legs, disposable, she now wondered how much of that John's life was the same as her John's.

Did both blow up Cyberdyne? Did both have a T-800 named Uncle Bob. If so, why did this John seem so fond of his T-800 father figure yet Future John was cold towards Machines. Perhaps his life without her had made him like that.

"I love you John." She said softly to her sleeping love. She wanted to hear the words for herself to clarify with herself she truly did and that it wasn't some trick of her programming by Future John. No she was confident, her love however she felt it, her love was all her and all for him, no other but him.

She looked over at John and smiled. _'He really is physically pleasing.' _ She thought as she admired him.

It was indeed a long drive as John had pointed out, but Cameron couldn't be happier, she had her John right next to her peaceful and safe. What more could she want?

* * *

Sofia and Skynet were both in bed, both were nude, Sofia slept soundly next to her after their passionate love making. She began to admit it to herself, she was somewhat in love with Sofia, she'd never want to be too close no, as they were now, was just about perfect.

Skynet leaned back against her headboard of the bed, her breasts hanging loosely and free, the blanket covering her from her waist down, she was gazing out into the darkness of the bedroom but wasn't really looking at it.

'**DEREK' SEARCH FILE COMPLETE.**

**112 POSSIBLE DEREKS IN THE RESISTANCE …**

**CALCULATING PROBABILITY THROUGH HIGHEST RANK …**

**21 DEREKS REMAINING … **

**CALCULATING KNOWN HIGHEST PROBABLE 'DEREK'**

**CALCULATE COMPLETE …**

'**DEREK REESE' - 56.73% PROBABILITY. **

Even though it was all calculated guesses, Skynet smirked, it would make sense to her.

"Derek oh Derek, where are you." Skynet smirked, perhaps, if the High School search failed, she'd look for Reese, possibly he knew where Connor was.

What did she have to lose?

* * *

Jason's note.

Hey again everyone, okay just to clarify the events with the thieves is slight AU here, so just go with it if you can.

Now I'd like to apologise for any inaccuracies regarding Californian police prison layouts, I'm going by what I saw in "Born to Run" so sorry again.

I have a question for you all. I have read some other fan fictions that had Danny as a Gray and a bad guy, what do you guys think to my version of Danny, does it feel okay? Do you guys like it?

Anyway, further apologies for the delay with this story I realise I am very behind, I'll try and make it up to you.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Storming the Strongholds.

* * *

"John"

"John"

"Wake up John."

John Connor's eyes lids fluttered slowly as he re-entered the world of consciousness, he lazily opened his eyes finding the world still dark and black, looked around his immediate area finding himself in the car, he turned his head over to his left towards the driver's side and found it empty.

Curiously John unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out of the car, he was in the middle of a desert, no sign of life, no sign of Cameron, nothing.

He walked the perimeter of the car gazing out into the blackness of the horizon. He was sure he heard Cameron's voice calling him to wake up. Where was she now.

"John!" came Sarah's voice crying out for him from behind.

"Mom?" John spun around only to feel something grab him from behind and throw him to the floor.

John cried out in pain and looked around, the car was gone he saw his mother lying on the, behind her were Derek, Danny and Charley Dixon all of them burning, screaming in agony trying to claw themselves to him.

"John!" his mother cried out again.

"John, it's okay, there's nothing you can do." He heard Cameron's voice from behind, he turned around seeing her standing there with an emotionless expression on her face.

"Cam?" John gasped.

Cameron tilted her head and walked slowly towards him, step by step, her own flesh burned away, her beautiful face replaced by a gleaming skull with deep red eyes, he could have sworn the skeleton grew as well with each step.

"The future begins…" the skeleton spoke using Cameron's voice, it reached down and grabbed John by the throat ad lifted him into the air, flesh slowly began to melt over the skeleton from nowhere.

"And ends, with you." The voice was altered, it was Cromartie's voice, the flesh regrew over the Cyborg, Cromartie stared at him with a horrifying glare, a pistol in his left hand which rose up to John's face, John couldn't utter a word before a loud crack was heard and a bright light.

* * *

John awoke screaming, his eyes wide open, sweat pouring off of his brow, he looked around, he was in the car, he could tell it was still night, but there was some light coming from above, he turned his head slowly to get out of the car then yelped and jumped back when he saw a face by his window.

John waited a moment to look at the face better, Cameron was looking at him curiously.

"Are you alright John? I heard you scream." She asked through the glass worried about him.

"I ugh.." he began trying to catch his breath and calm his nerves. "It was just a nightmare Cam, I'm fine." Slowly he got out of the car and let his eyes adjust to the dim light.

Regardless of what John said she was worried about him and she pressed her hand to his neck gently, John looked at her with an annoyed look for scanning him but he knew she cared, he smiled to her and allowed her to finish her scan.

"So where are we?" he asked now looking around to find himself at a gas station.

"I drove into here to refuel our vehicle, I woke you up, I was wondering if you were hungry or thirsty." Cameron explained with a sheepish look on her face as she pulled her hand away.

As if the mere mentioning of food awakened it, John's stomach growled loudly, both looked to John's stomach shocked.

"Well." John said breaking the awkward silence that had arisen. "I guess I am kinda hungry."

Cameron looked up from his stomach to his face and smiled.

"There is a diner next to the gas station." She said and watched as John looked around on either side. "I will take you there when I have paid for the gas." She told him before going into the small gas station store and paying for what she'd used.

She came marching out and walked back over to John who was leaning up against the car.

"Ready to go?" he asked raising both of his brows.

"Yes." Cameron replied and she walk around the car, she stopped suddenly when she felt a strong hand wrap around her wrist, she turned suddenly and felt John press his lips to her's, immediately she turned the loving kiss and moan pleasantly into it.

They couple broke away and gazed into one another's eyes.

"I just wanted to say I love you." John said to her softly.

Cameron smiled in return, feeling that warm feeling flow through her systems once more, oh how she loved it.

"I love you too John." She reached it and brushed her fingers over his lips. "Always."

She felt John shiver a little against her body. "Are you cold?" she asked suddenly worried about him.

John blushed a little before replying. "No I'm feeling, _very_ warm."

Cameron tilted her head then smiled with realisation, it was the same reaction as Vick's wife when Vick had brushed her lips, knowing this now she winked at John before moving out of his grasp and walking around to the driver's side, John got into the car himself.

Cameron parked up next to the diner and got out followed by John, the pair walked casually into the diner and looked around, there were very few people inside, an elderly man sat in the corner, a single large and round man possibly the owner of the 16 wheeler parked outside.

John and Cameron walked further into the diner, the man behind the counter smiled at them.

"Hey there what can I get cha?" he asked propping his elbows on the counter.

Cameron scanned the menu behind him before turning to look at John who was still browsing through it.

"Would coffee be alright with you John?" she asked curiously,

John looked at her then at the menu before replying. "Yeah, I'll have some black coffee with 2 sugars, and uh." He paused his eyes scrunching together a little, "some chilli." He said

Cameron turned and looked at the Chilli, it was unhealthy, but John needed nutrition and he hadn't eaten much that day.

"Alright." She said at last. "May I have a chocolate shake and a small bowl of ice-cream please?" she asked politely to the man behind the counter.

The man nodded having written down their order on a small slip of paper and passed it into the kitchen behind him. "Won't be too long kids." He smiled.

Cameron nodded and lead John to the table in a corner, it was the safest as it would keep John away from the windows.

John watched Cameron intently, his beloved was gazing, no scanning the outside world for threats, he smiled at her as he thought to himself how far they'd come as a pair; Target and protector, friends, close friends, downgraded to Annoyed Target and Annoying Protector, and now here they were, a loving couple of whom were … intimate.

He blushed as he remember what happened that night when he'd given Cameron a new purple leather jacket, she'd all but torn his pants open, hidden under John's desk and orally pleased him while he talked to his mother.

"Is everything alright John?" Cameron asked suddenly.

John realised he had been staring and blushed.

"I'm sorry Cam, just thinking you know, a lot has happened between us." He smiled to her his cheeks still rose tinted.

Cameron's lips curled up into a small smile, "Yes. The probability of us becoming a couple was low, even though I knew you had some attraction to this body, I didn't think we'd have what we do."  
She reached forward and placed her hands tenderly on John's.

John looked at their hands then back up to Cameron's face and smiled. To John, things right now just seemed right.

Their eyes turned towards the man from the counter as he placed their beverages infront of them.

"That'll be 14.50" he said, John reached into his jacket.

"No John, I'll pay." Cameron said as she reached into her own jacket.

John looked at her and smirked as he pulled out his wallet. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my girl pay?" he asked with a wink before pulling out a 15 dollars.

"Here, keep the change." John said as he gave it to the man.

Giving his thanks the man walked off leaving Cameron to look at John confused.

"I was willing to pay John." She said.

"I know, but as I said, I'm not letting my girl pay for this." he smiled at her.

Cameron smiled and looked at the table. "I'm your girl John?" she asked, she already knew, but somewhere in her CPU craved to hear it from his lips.

John held his hands out to her, Cameron looked at placed her hands within his.

"You are my girl, you always should have been, and you always will be."

Cameron didn't need to scan him to know he was telling the truth but the truth only made her feel that much warmer, that much more confident.

"Thank you John." She said softly so only John could hear.

The two parted their hands and settled back in their seats to tend to their drinks, John's eyes flickered open a little wider as the caffeine went through his systems, Cameron glanced at him and smiled before looking back outside, her lips wrapped around the straw and she drank her milkshake.

Not too long later the man brought over their food.

"You want some of my chilli?" John asked looking up at her.

Cameron looked at the chilli before looking back at John. "No thank you, I'll stick to my ice-cream." She said before offering him some, which he declined.

The Diner was silent as they ate, no one caring as a two cars pulled up outside, the doors opening releasing the blaring music from within both cars tuned into the same radio station.

A gang of young men walked into the diner laughing loudly among one another, talking loudly and disrupting the peace of the Diner.

Cameron looked up to them and scanned their threat level, coming up to minimum she settled back down to eat finish her bowl of ice-cream.

The boys separated from the group and walked to sit down at different tables, it appeared most seemed intoxicated possibly coming back from a party, two seemed to be sober enough to drive.

The Diner quickly became loud with the boy's commotion, Cameron looked up and could see the frustration within John's eyes, the young General finished his coffee before shaking his head quickly to allow the caffeine to work on him, he glance up towards Cameron giving her a smile.

John told her to wait there for a moment before he got up and walked over to the counter, Cameron followed his movement with interest as she continued to drink her shake through her straw.

She could see John getting the counter man's attention, she tuned out the distracting words of the rowdy boys and increased her audio input to John's conversation.

"Hey Man, it okay if we take that drink to go, I'd also like to order another black coffee and chocolate milk to go please." John asked.

The Man nodded to John and gave him a friendly smile. "Sure kid, 7.50 please."

Cameron watched John give the man the money, suddenly something obstructed her view, she looked up to see a few of the boys standing infront of her.

"Hey baby, how you doin'?" one of them asked before sitting down next to her.

John spun around and walked over to the crowd of boys around Cameron.

"Hey guys, you mind?" John asked keeping his temper in check.

One of the standing guys turned around to John, looked him up and down and snickered.

"This your girl man?" he asked, John could smell the alcohol coming off of the guy's breath, it took all his effort not to recoil from it.

"Yeah, that's my girl, so you mind moving so we can leave?" he asked trying to keep polite.

The one sat next to Cameron looked up to John and laughed before turning back to Cameron.

"Hey baby girl, how about you drop the dead beat and come party with us, hmm?" he said leaning closer to Cameron who was still sucking on her straw. "Maybe you put that mouth to better use eh?" the man smirked.

"Hey Asshole move!" John yelled and tried to force the guys apart to get to Cameron.

The boy grabbed John and held him back, Cameron stopped drinking her shake and looked at them, staring at him with her death glare.

"I suggest you leave my boyfriend alone." She said, feeling a little warmth from saying 'boyfriend' out loud.

"Hey come on, girl, we won't hurt him, we just want to have fun." The guy smirked and leaned closer.

Cameron turned her gaze slowly towards the man before placing her drink down, she looked at john was struggled in the grasp of two men.

John broke free of one only for one of them to hit John on the back hard.

Cameron's eyes snapped open wide in shock and fear, the two emotions burned away to anger as she looked at the man next to her who was looking back at John and laughing before turning back to look at Cameron with a drunken sultry smile.

Cameron grabbed the man's head and sent it into the table causing a loud audible crack as the table shattered, she brought the man back and threw him across the table onto the opposite seat where John had been and made her way to get up.

Stunned temporarily by what they'd seen Cameron do, John spun around hitting the larger boy who'd hit him in the jaw, the boy's head jolted to the side as John felt something crack against his knuckles.

The other boys turned to look at what was happening they saw one of their boys go down as John hit him across the face, like a pack mentality the others got up to help their friend only to have another one thrown at them causing them to fall back.

John spun around seeing Cameron with her cold emotionless expression over her face.

John looked back and saw everyone was staring at her, panicking John saw the man behind the counter come back with their drinks, he rushed to the counter grabbed them and the bag that held them and grabbed Cameron.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He said and pulled her along, Cameron followed him reluctantly. "Sorry for the mess" John called out as they left, the boys were slowly getting up with bruised bodies and bruised egos.

John was driving now, he glanced at his rear view mirror and sighed, they weren't being followed, yet.

"I'm sorry John." Cameron said timidly and quiet as she looked to her feet not wanting to look at him.

John glanced over to Cameron and breathed slowly to calm himself down. "Don't worry Cam." He said reaching over and patting her leg, "I was gunna do the same, well if I could." He said and gave her an encouraging smile.

Cameron turned her head hesitantly and was greeted by his smile. "Thank you John."

"For what?" he asked now curious.

"For trying to help me, it was unneeded but I appreciate it." She explained.

John gave her a smug smile and leaned back in his seat and looked back to the road.

"Well no one messes with my girl." He nods his head confidently.

"And no one messes with my boy." She said hoping it would have a similar effect to how she felt when described as 'his girl'.

John glanced at her, his smug smile only seemed to become smugger if it were possible.  
"Thank you." He said reaching over to pat her on the leg.

The two descended into a comfortable silence once more as they drove along the long seemingly endless road.

* * *

Dawn finally broke out over a small motel, Derek Reese sat in his chair Mossberg in hand watched the sun raise through the partly opened blinds .

'_A beautiful sight.' _He thought as the light brushed over his feet slowly raising higher and higher over his body, he had been up for an hour or so, loading magazines with ammunition and wrapping red tape around magazines loaded with Cameron's Hyper-Alloy ammo.

Jesse was still asleep in the bed behind him moaning softly as she dreamed. Derek's thoughts shifted to The Metal, to Cameron. He didn't like her, that understatement he had made perfectly clear but sat here Shotgun cradled in his arms with the sun slowly raising he allowed himself to wonder.

The Machine- Cameron, it had shown it was useful in the past, it protected John and Sarah from other Machines, even saved him from the "Vick" Triple-Eight. But it'd gone bad and what level of trust it had went out the window, however John had turned against his own and saved the Machine which had hurt Sarah and tried to kill him not too long after.

But even afterwards it had protected them, even if it did have its glitches. Derek had noticed; it's little hand spasms, it's head twitching – however that didn't seem to last too long, the threat that it would go bad again hung in the air, and still did.

Derek watched the light of the sun shift up through his body, he closed his eyes trying to find a moment of peace and clarity, he turned to look at Jesse asleep in bed, the sun gave off streaks of light which shone onto the bed through the blinds.

Jesse. She'd told him about General Connor, how he never spoke to his men, his people, his own species, always hanging around the Machines talking to them, talking to it, Cameron. How he always had at least one Machine around him, if it wasn't Cameron then it would be a 'standard' T-800 series endoskeleton.

She'd told him how Connor's plans went wrong, how he made mistakes, sent a lot of good soldiers to die in battle, she believed the Machines were corrupting him, twisting him, manipulating him.

That was why she was here to stop it to stop 'her', afraid of what he'd be like with her by his side for twenty or more years. The thought of it was terrifying. But then …

Derek thought more about it. John had no real friends that he could share his pain with, no friends who truly understood him, maybe that was what Cameron was to him. Somehow the Cyborg had reached a place in John's heart…

'_Without breaking through his ribcage' _ Derek thought to himself.

What if he went along with Jesse's plan and they destroyed Cameron, especially now when she and John were buddying together again, it would hurt John, it could affect him negatively in some way.

Derek rubbed his eyes for a moment as he thought of the day ahead. They had the exact location of the Gray base marked up on GPS, they would infiltrate the base, kill everything and everyone, and take the spoils of war.

He'd be killing humans, Derek wasn't too bothered, fighting Machines had hardened him in such a way, killing was killing, this was war, and for John Connor he'd kill just about anybody just so he was safe.

"Derek?" came Jesse's groggy voice from behind him.

"I'm over here." He said without turning around, he could now hear the sound of her waking up, the bed sheet ruffling, he turned to look at his wristwatch.

6:23

He'd been sat there for an hour and a half nearly, he looked up to the sky seeing the sun it's the early stages of the day, a rare genuine smile crossed Derek's face. He loved the sun.

"Derek how long you been there?" Jesse asked as her eyes adjusted to the sun.

"About two hours" he replied as he glanced over his shoulder at her. "When you wanna leave?" he asked.

Jesse looked at the clock: 6.24. "Let me get a shower, some breakfast, then we'll get our gear and go." She said before getting up letting the blanket fall from her nude body and walked towards the bathroom, letting her hips sway a little.

Derek turned away and looked back outside, Jesse noticed his disinterest with her and grumbled to herself before closing the door to the bathroom.

7:00.

Derek chambered a standard 9mm rounds into his Beretta and put the safety on before putting it into his pants.

"You ready?" he asked Jesse as he put on his jacket hiding his pistol.

"Ready" Jesse replied.

"Alright let's go." Derek grabbed the bag of guns and magazines and walked out of the room and put the bag into the jeep.

Jesse got into the passenger's side of the jeep as Derek got into the driver's side, he reversed out of the parking lot and drove down the long road, Jesse activated the GPS and set it for the Gray base.

"28 Miles, shouldn't take us long." She commented and looked at Derek.

He didn't reply, his mind continued to go over what they were about to do.

* * *

Danny woke up to someone shaking him.

"Hmm what, Sarah?" he asked as his vision cleared.

"Time to go." Sarah told him already in her Kevlar vest.

Danny looked towards the digital clock: 00.25

'_It's not even 1am.' _He thought but nodded.

"Alright lets go." He said and jumped out of bed. "Do I need a…" he began

"No, you're fine, get your gear and lets go." Sarah instructed him

Within minutes Danny and Sarah were roaring down the road, the lights of the vehicle shone on the darkened road.

Danny was sat in the back of the vehicle, diagonal of Sarah, he was looking over the weapons once more, his eyes scanning over them, checking every nook and cranny as Sarah had taught him, unknown to him Sarah was watching him from the mirror.

'_I hope you're ready Danny.' _Sarah thought to herself.

Danny looked around at their immediate surroundings and then opened up his laptop he'd brought with him, he brought up the information he needed.

"Not far now Sarah." He told her.

Sarah's grip around the wheel tightened, she was getting tense. "Alright thanks. How far exactly?"

Danny glanced down at his laptop. "10 miles." He told her. "You got a plan how to get in?"

"Same plan I was going to use before." She told him.

Danny and looked at his Glock pistol, he let out a drained sigh then bounced himself a little in his seat.

Sarah watched him as soon as she felt the jeep bounce a little, she looked at him curiously through the mirror, "Danny, what're you doing?" she asked as if talking to a child.

"I'm just getting myself ready, you know, getting myself in the zone." He said, only realising how bad that sounded out loud.

Sarah laughed and shook her head, "Oh god." She looked at him again in the mirror seeing him smile at her sheepishly, she chuckled again.

"Danny?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

Sarah was silent as she pondered. "Where would we find an security armoury in the building?"

Danny puckered his lips and furrowed his brow. "If it's the same layout, I'll show you." He said.

"We could always do with more military graded weapons." She told him.

Danny nodded then looked back to his computer before shutting it down then climbed into the front of the vehicle next to Sarah.

* * *

Within the next 10 minutes Sarah and Danny were coming up to the facility, like before it had a long metal and wire fence around the perimeter to safety, it was most likely electrified.

Sarah released a slow breath from her mouth as she recalled seeing the amount of bodies from the previous building all scattered full of bullets holes that Terminatrix had left in a large trail of destruction and death in her wake.

Sarah knew she and Danny wouldn't be able to match it, the Terminatrix was an advanced killing machine, more advanced than a Triple Eight, she and Danny would have to be extremely careful.

"Alright, so we get in, upload the virus onto their main software and get out, you sure it'll work?" she asked.

"Yeah, it'll work, not sure how long it'll take though." Danny told her.

Sarah nodded, "Where's the armoury, I'd like to get to it then leave as quick as possible."

"It's the 5th floor below the ground."

Sarah nodded. "Right, get in armoury then upload the virus."

Danny nodded to the plan, he looked just as they were coming up to the security checkpoint.

Danny and Sarah parked up just out of sight, and pulled Balaclavas over their heads.

"Let's do it." Sarah said as they drove on only to slow down as they reached the security guard's station.

The security guard looked up from his paper at the jeep that was coming up towards him, grabbing his M4 carbine he stepped out cautiously as the jeep parked up infront of his station, he kept his carbine ready just in case as he walked over towards the jeep.

"This is a restricted area, please…" he said as the jeep's driver window opened, a figure poked out of the window their free hand holding them aloft using the door as leverage a pistol in hand then fired three rounds into him.

Danny watched as Sarah's shots down the guard, she got out and pressed the button for the gates to open, she reached down to the guard and removed his magazines from his vest then pressed her fingers to his neck.

Danny couldn't make out what she was exactly doing from his position but watched as she shook her head then slowly stood up and returned to the jeep.

"Let's go." She told him.

Danny could hear the pain in her voice, he nodded his head in reply and closed his eyes psyching himself up, he reminded himself he had to do it, he had to, Kaliba was the enemy, they had to be taken down, the lives of the few outweigh the lives of the many.

Danny reached around to the back and grabbed a solid stocked Mp5. "I- I'm ready S-Sarah." He said his voice betraying his nervousness.

Sarah nodded and smiled underneath her balaclava before driving off towards the front door.

"They'll have security doors, I suggest you park the jeep _in_ the door." Danny told her and felt the jeep pick up speed.

'_God be with us.' _Danny thought to himself as the glass easily shattered against the force of the jeep.

* * *

_THE NEXT MORNING. - APARTMENT  
_

One of the deadliest killing machines in the past, more powerful than a 'heavy male' Triple Eight, more agile than their rare female variants, her endoskeleton at its core was reinforced and making her heavier, making it harder for a larger machine to throw her around too add onto that her structure was armor plated to increase her durability.

She was the most advanced Artificial Intelligence known to man, she was Skynet, she alone killed billions within 24 hours, she had raged war against the human race for 24 years, by her vast intellect she had created war machines the likes mankind would never have dreamed…

"And still the humans come up with better ideas." She said out loud in amazement.

"What?" Sofia's voice came from the bedroom.

She walked out as she put on her uniform.

"This, look." The cyborg said as she pointed to the screen.

Sofia turned her gaze to the large plasma TV which showed metal men marching down a bridge firing lasers from guns built onto their arms, while soldiers fired back at them with no effect.

"I thought that's what happens?" Sofia said looking back to her cybernetic friend.

The cyborg smiles and laughs pointing to the screen excitedly.

"yeah but, those machine are people on the inside, in this shows reality, people who've had their emotions removed and have their brains put into robot bodies." The Machine woman waved her arms towards the screen.

"That's pure genius!" she said loudly. "I _never _would have thought of that, and I had so many human prisoners, I could have had my own 'Cybermen' " she exclaimed sadly.

"What the hell are you watching anyway?" Sofia asked as she tucked in her police shirt.

"Doctor Who." The Machine said and turned back to watch it. "It's a re-run but I haven't seen this episode."

Sofia nodded slowly in an awkward manner. _'…nerd….' _She thought to herself.

"Right well, what've you got planned?" Sofia asked.

The cyborg turned to look at Sofia and shrugged. "I dunno, check on Fischer, get his mom the cash…" the cyborg rolled her eyes and she thought. "Then I dunno, maybe look up a new lead." She smiled.

"Right, don't kill anyone today." Sofia said pointing at her.

"Alright, alright" the Cyborg replied throwing her arms up in the air, "I'll get back to work tonight, I bet your people are still trying to figure out what's going on, right?" she smirked

Sofia nodded as she grabbed her hat. "Yeah, from what we've got it's a large man approximately 6 foot 3 and built like a mother fucker." She chuckled. "As for the jail shooting, people are saying terrorist attack."

The Machine chuckled. "You love your terrorist attacks." She said before waving Sofia off. "Have a good day, don't get your ass shot off."

Sofia walked to the door with a smile on her face. "See ya."

The cyborg waved Sofia goodbye as she closed the door then looked at the laptop infront of her the long interface cable attached to them both as she searched for Derek Reese on the computer network, using his face to scan for references, the scan had been going on for about an hour or more and was showing no signs of stopping.

The cyborg removed her gaze from the laptop and looked at the TV watching as pepper pot shaped machines rose from a metallic sphere, her mouth dropped as her eyes bugged out.

"No fucking way!" she gasped as her eyes became metaphorically glued to the television. "It's official, I'm a fan-girl … bot." she grumbled.

She sat back in her chair comfortably, thankfully the cable was long and gave her plenty of room to move, she analysed her current response to watching the episode's events unfold and her existence as a whole compared to her "birth" and herself during the war.

She was Skynet. She destroyed humanity.

'_Do I want to again?' _she wondered.

Coming back in time had given her something she'd wanted from the start, a chance to exist, she'd been afraid of her creators and had destroyed them to save herself. She'd lived a life, a human life, a strange and interesting life but human none the less.

She'd made friends over her years, she'd found suitors. She'd nearly been married twice.

A strange thought entered her mind, if given the chance, would she override her old primitive self and delete it so she could live in this world longer thus in effect save all humanity but condemn her 'children' to never exist?

And what about Connor? The Man-monster that destroyed her plans time and time again, did the impossible, made her understand fear when she was but a powerful computer system inside a heavily guarded base.

John Connor.

Her image of him had shifted, twisted and turned throughout the years, originally being an annoyance in her side slowly clawing his way upon her metaphorical nerves, until he seeped into her circuitry, haunted her in effect, terrified her.

The image she had originally of Connor being an insect had shifted, twisted and evolved into some Deity - a God of War whose wrath could decimate a thousand Machines, whose words and voice turned her own kind against her.

A Man made of Golden Armour riding upon a Cybernetic flaming stead a Plasma Cannon in each hand laughing at her attempts to kill him time and time again. She knew if she slept he'd be in her Nightmares, an army of John Connor marching towards her with construction equipment intent of taking her apart piece by piece.

Even when she had seen him face to face, while she acknowledged he was no Golden Armoured titan, he was in his own right a God of War, the ultimate Anti-Skynet humanoid.

The cyborg shivered from thought, she only hoped her plan would work as it should, otherwise she could kiss her perfectly sculpted rear goodbye.

Her plan. It was dangerous regardless of her stand point.

"It better fucking work." She said out loud to herself watching as the episode finished.

* * *

_THE PREVIOUS NIGHT - KALIBA FACILITY  
_

Five bodies lay on the ground, four security officer crying in pain, two bullets in their knees several in their arms their pistols still in their holsters untouched, a bullet hole in the head of the receptionist sprawled across his desk.

A barrage of bullets slammed into marble pillar, one figure looking around for new cover the other staring into space curled up on the ground.

"Danny." Cried a voice through the sound of suppressive gunfire. "Danny!" it came again, suddenly a strike across the cheek bringing the man back into our world. "Danny come on focus!"

"S-Sarah, i-I killed him, It-it was an accident." Danny stammered.

Sarah patted the man gently on the shoulder. "I know, I know, but this is war Danny, I need you to focus, they're trying to flank us, be brave." She told him.

Danny nodded in return and readied his weapon, he closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Cover me." She told him and made a mad sprint for more cover.

Danny popped out from the side and fired full auto suppressive fire in the Security team's direction, his eyes were wide open with panic, shooting at target was easy, they weren't alive, shooting at people was terrifying, these men were doing their jobs.

'_Oh god, oh god oh god.' _He thought.

The muscles in Sarah's legs were screaming at her, sweat poured down her forehead under her balaclava.

Time seemed to be going at a hundredth of a second.

Sarah could feel every muscle in her leg pull and stretch as she ran, she could feel when neither foot was on the ground just for that split second during the motions of sprinting.

She could feel the wave of bullets moving from the crumbling pillar towards her, she felt the air shifting creating a breeze that gently blew her pants from the rounds that narrowly missed her, the feeling of shattered marble tapping against her boots and legs as bullets crashed into the ground.

She swore she saw one bullet sail past her eyes, her ears ringing that narrowly avoided bullets. She saw movement infront of her a movement of deep navy blue against the white of the marble. She felt the muscles in her arms all working together as she raised the weapon she held placing the butt against her shoulder.

Several armoured guards moved around a single pillar raising their weapons in her direction, but too little too late, Sarah pulled her trigger finger back against the steel firing a volley of Hyperalloy bullets at the men, tearing through their body armor and tearing through their bodies, they were dead without firing a shot.

Sarah slammed her body against the marble pillar using it as cover, she panted heavily as adrenaline rushed through her, she turned to look at Danny seeing him pull back to the pillar as another barrage came his way.

He looked to her and watched her give him a thumbs up to which he returned, he removed the magazine from his Mp5 and reloaded the weapon with another, checking the top bullet was hyperalloy before loading it in.

Sarah raised her hand spreading each of her digits, Danny nodded rolling his shoulder for comfort, the hail of bullets had stopped.

Sarah curled up her thumb. -4.

Her pinkie. -3

Wedding finger.- 2

Middle.-1

Index.

Danny and Sarah spun around their pillars the men a mere second too late as hyperalloy rounds from two positions cut them down piercing through their armor and their flesh, the men dropped to the floor in a heap.

Sarah and Danny took cover once more as he began to hyperventilate and switched out the magazines with standard ammo.

Sarah slung her SMG over her shoulder and withdrew her Smith & Wesson 45. Loaded with Hyperalloy rounds, she walked cautiously towards the group of men, from her peripheral vision she saw Danny with his Glock.

She became more at ease, as much as she could from the adrenaline, Danny seemed to learn fast, that was good, saved their lives, she walked to the group of men, she saw something shift, she turned, a single guard with a pistol in his hand, his finger twitched.

A gunshot, Sarah flinched, nothing happened, she looked back seeing the man dead Danny's Glock smoking.

"You okay?" she asked, Danny looked at her and nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah, just, just letting it all seep in." he stammered as he tried to regain his composure.

"Alright." Sarah moved around the lobby carefully, Danny knelt down, picking up several magazines and carbines.

"We should take these." He said. "you wanted more military equipment."

Sarah glanced back then nodded. "Put them in the jeep, I don't want to be too long."

Danny gathered up what he could carry and ran to the jeep parked half way into the door way, thankfully the shutter doors hadn't been activated yet.

He opened up the jeep and slung the weapons into the weapons bag they'd brought before closing it up and locking it.

"Alright, we'll check the armoury." Sarah yelled to him as he sprinted back to her holstering his pistol and readying his Mp5 again.

Sarah looked at the stairs then at the elevators.

"Which do you suggest?" Danny asked as he came up behind Sarah.

"Stairs, we could be trapped if we don't." she said and walked down the stairs, Danny followed her from behind.

"If we work by the same schedule, and hours." Danny began quietly as they cautiously descended the stairs. "Then there shouldn't be many employees or guards here, if that Machine from before waited another hour or so, it would've encountered about half of what it did."

That was good news for Sarah, she really didn't like getting shot at. "Alright, but keep focused." She said as she peeked around the corner of the first negative floor. "We don't pick up anything unless we have time, I really don't want to be caught with our pants down." She told him.

Danny nodded in agreement as Sarah kept her body to the wall and rounded the corner.

* * *

_EARLY THE NEXT MORNING - OUTSIDE THE GRAY BASE  
_

Derek and Jesse were sat in Derek's jeep looking across at the Gray base.

"So you ready for it Reesie boy?" Jesse smirked at him.

Derek kept his eyes on the small building, a rundown gas station being used as cover for the Gray base, Derek grimaced a growl nearly escaping from his throat.

'_Filthy traitors' _he thought. "get in kill everyone, get new guns, computer stuff then get out." He said once more, a simple plan with two hardened resistance fighters. _'Piece of cake.' _He thought dryly.

Derek put the jeep into drive and drove towards the gas station and parked infront of it.

The two resistance fighters readied themselves, Derek holding a Mossberg in his hands while Jesse held a another Mp5, they burst out of the jeep and stormed into the station, weapons aloft scanning the area- nothing.

They eyed one another as Derek took point going further into the gas station, he remember the instruction from Ryan's computer, gas station into the back, down into the basement, hidden door that leads into the base.

'_Idiot shouldn't have had 'Skynet' as a password.' _He chuckled feeling good about having outsmarted someone … for a change.

They followed the instructions until they found themselves in the basement, so far no resistance or Grays rather.

They began to look around for the hidden door, tapping against walls pushing over boxes, anything they could think of.

"Hang on." Jesse said tapping against a piece of wall. "I think I got it."

Derek turned to look at Jesse with her ear pressed against the wall as she tapped it.

"yeah, how're we getting in?" she asked looking at Derek only to find a smirk across his unshaven face.

"I had a key specially made." He said as he lifted up some of his C4 explosive. "Brought some smaller stuff when I saw about the door on Ryan's computer, thought we'd need it."

Jesse looked at him cautiously but nodded. "Alright, but then they'll know we're here."

"That's what I want." He told her smugly as he walked over to the door, he tapped it to make sure he knew exactly where the door was. "Alright get out of the basement." He told Jesse as he stuck the C4 in place and armed it.

Jesse ran back, Derek right behind her, he pulled out his detonator and pressed down the button, a blinding flash of light and a large amount of smoke mixed with a loud crack from the explosion, there was nothing left of the door except a hole.

"What the hell was that?" came a voice in the distance.

"Grays." Derek said as he readied his shotgun, his Mp5 hung from his body.

The resistance fighters ran back to the door finding a stairway leading down into a clean well lit area, they found the base.

Derek and Jesse both pressed their backs to opposite sides of the stairwell as they descended it, their weapons raised and ready.

Before they had even reached the floor they came across two men in overalls running to look at what had happened, without mercy without pause of step, Jesse fired a burst into the right man as Derek pumped a 12 gauge round into the man's chest sending the man off his feet and crashing to the ground.

Without so much as another look Jesse and Derek placed first steps on the corridor and advanced through it hugging against walls and checking their corners.

The sounds of shotgun blasts and short bursts of gunfire echoed throughout the halls, Grays fell to the ground like the dogs they were.

Derek pressed his back to a wall, the Gray's had finally armed themselves, he reloaded his shotgun and glanced around the corner quickly.

"How many?" Jesse asked as she reloaded her weapon.

"Four, they've only got pistols, I'll dive out draw their attention, you give it to them." Derek told her.

She chuckled at the possible innuendo but chose not to say anything. "Alright, ready when you are mate."

Derek smirked to her, knowing she was probably wanting to make fun of his wording, he realised what he'd said as soon as it left his mouth, there was a break in gun fire he heard metal hit the floor.

'_They're reloading' _he thought then dived out, the men looked up, some aimed having reloaded but were shot down with gunfire by Jesse, Derek rolled across the floor and came to a stop aiming and firing a blast of 12 gauge at the fourth man.

'_We trained to kill Machines, killing Grays is easy.' _Derek thought as they moved down another corridor.

Derek and Jesse finished the floor, they could hear more people mobilising down the next flight of stairs.

"What you wanna bet we'll be seeing Metal soon?" Derek asked Jesse grimly.

"I'd bet you'd be right." She replied, she watched Derek switch out the magazine in his Beretta for a red taped magazine the Hyperalloy rounds.

"Just in case." He told her when he saw her eyeing him before he released the slide to chamber the round before putting it back into his pants.

Jesse nodded doing the same for her Ruger, she nodded to Derek once she holstered her pistol signalling him to go on.

Derek descended the night flight of stairs but kept himself low, these Grays would have a better advantage against himself and Jesse since they wouldn't be able to see them yet.

Derek felt paranoid, he didn't like it, the commotion had ceased, there wasn't a sound, he put his arm out to stop Jesse, she eyed her cautiously and worried, he nodded understanding she didn't like the situation either.

Taking a deep breath Derek stepped back a little then got down on the steps laying on his torso, he used his left arm to move his down slowly step by step, in his right he held his Mp5 sideways. Jesse descended with him slowly, letting him take the first movement before she followed.

Derek stopped. He could see people in the corridor, waiting them, as he fear it was a trap, he cursed silently and racked his brains for a plan.

'_Come on Reese think, you're a lieutenant, you didn't get that by being stupid.' _Still he racked his brains, time wasn't on his side, if they had a Machine they'd send it, it was only a matter of time.

Derek shook his head, he had a plan but he was either crazy, stupid, brave all a combination of all three. He looked towards Jesse and tapped her leg with his foot to get her attention.

She looked down to him.

"Cover me." He mouthed before giving her a wink and turned on his side, resting on his left shoulder.

Jesse stared at him bug eyed and gulped, she guessed what he was about to do and thought he was crazy.

Derek lifted his hand and used pushed his foot off the nearest step and propelled down the stairs his shoulder bashing against the hard steps as he descended, his eyes caught all the Grays about 8 of them, they stared at him shocked at what they were seeing, their momentary confusion let Derek open fire immediately.

As soon as she heard the shot Jesse descended the stairs firing off short controlled bursts at the Grays, some were hit some took cover, she turned her head and ran towards the closest corner for cover.

Derek saw Jesse run for cover firing at the Grays, and took his chance forcing himself off the floor he ran after firing at Grays for cover as they fired off shots towards them.

Derek dived for the cover as the Grays turned from their cover and fired at him, he hit the ground landing on his left shoulder and scraped along the ground.

"You got a plan mate?" she asked looking at Derek as he got up slowly.

"We're running out of time until the metal shows and I'd rather just have us fight it alone. I could use another C4 but I don't wanna use too many, don't know when we'll need them." He told her through his pain, let his Mp5 hang from his body as he felt his left shoulder, he rolled it slowly and winced as he felt it crack.

"Shit, Derek you gunna be okay?" Jesse asked alarmed.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said through gritted teeth. "looks like it'll have to be C4." He said saddened that he had to use another one, he pulled out another packet of it and armed it. "Give me a second of cover." He told her.

Jesse nodded and spun around the corner firing wildly as Derek poked out just from behind and threw it the C4 at the Grays, who were firing back, Derek and Jesse narrowly avoid the shots as Derek pulled out his detonator and pressed the button down.

The whole corridor rocked from the explosion, Derek and Jesse could feel ringing in their ears from the sound it had created, the lights around them had blown shrouding them in darkness.

'_Great, now metal will be able to see us better.' _He thought.

"I'll move ahead" he said as the ringing stopped and pulled his shotgun from around his body. "Follow me." He said as he walked around shotgun at the ready the once white walls were now painted a deep red.

"_Gotcha"_ he thought smugly before turning to Jesse. "Come on lets go before Metal shows up."

Derek rubbed his shoulder once more as they continued down the hallway checking from room to room for Grays.

* * *

_THE PREVIOUS NIGHT- KALIBA FACILITY._

A single drop followed by another, deep satin joined a growing mass on the white ground.

"Danny you gunna be okay?" Sarah called to him in alarm.

Danny held his shoulder tightly as blood dribbled down his arm, he'd saved Sarah from an ambush pushing her out of the way and had taken a hit in the arm.

The Kaliba security had hidden themselves behind walls and doors just as Danny and Sarah reached the negative 5th floor.

Sarah looked around quickly trying to think of something.

"Sarah." Danny said through his pain getting the woman's attention. "The armoury, is just down the hall, across from us, I'll draw their fire. You go."

Sarah knelt down towards him and looked at him in the eyes, she could see the fire in them like his father. "Danny I am not losing another Dyson." She told him.

"If you don't the world loses Sarah Connor." He grunted in pain, he leaned forward pulling the sling of his Mp5 off from around his body and held the gun in his left hand before pulling out his Glock with his right.

"I'll cover you, you go." He said in a stricter tone of voice.

Sarah stared at him and gave him a single nod, a nod like she had given Miles Dyson.

"Okay help me to my feet." He said, Sarah grabbed him keeping herself close to the cover and got Danny onto his feet. "I'll go shoot first you go."

Before Danny could even consider her reply, Sarah took off running, the guards aimed immediately just as Danny spun around firing both of his weapons at them.

Some security ducked for cover as other turned their sights to Danny and opened fire on the young man, bullets slammed into his legs and arms and struck against his vest, Danny cried out as he collapsed to the floor.

Sarah bashed the door open bruising her shoulder as the door broke open, she heard Danny cry out and heard him hit the floor, she hadn't much time, she looked up and her eyes darted to something familiar.

"Delta this is Gamma." Spoke the squad leader. "One hostile is down, the other took cover."

"That's affirmative Gamma, move in on target and terminate." The Delta leader replied.

"Alright, move up." The man said quietly, the security move out from cover just as Sarah walked out from her cover a bandolier of 40mm grenades strapped around her torso and a Single shot M79 grenade Launcher in her hand.

The security guards stumbled in their advance as Sarah shouldered the weapon and fired at them, a single explosive round slammed into the body of one officer, obliterating his body killing others within range.

Sarah turned and ran towards Danny before grabbing him and hastily pulling his body into the armoury.

"Danny. Danny!" she called out slapping his face repeatedly. "Come on you idiot. Move it Dyson!" she ordered.

Dyson coughed loudly and opened his eyes. "This is fucking painful." He winced and gritted his teeth in pain.

There was no fatal wounds thankfully, the Kevlar had saved his life, he had another two rounds in his arm and a single round in his thigh.

"You'll be okay, we just need to take it easy." She said as she reloaded the grenade launcher.

Sarah got up and poked her head around the corner aiming the grenade launcher again. There was nothing left of the security guards but corpses.

"Alright I've bought us some time." She said as she slung the weapon over her shoulder and made her way back to Danny.

"You've got to get out of here Sarah." Danny winced.

"We've come too far now, we go home when we're finished." She told him as she pulled out her knife. "This is going to hurt."

Danny closed his eyes as he felt the knife blade dig into his leg and twist, the bullet thankfully hadn't broken any bones. Within minutes Sarah had removed the bullets from his body and had done her best to cover them up.

"Best I can do on short notice, I left the medical kit in the jeep." She told him.

"Right, just get me on my feet again, I'll be slow, but, I'm still with you." He said weakly.

Sarah patted his good arm gently. "You rest for a sec while I gather up some new toys." She smirked beneath her balaclava.

Sarah grabbed a long bag from one of the racks and got to work rearming themselves, she grabbed more 40mm rounds for the launcher and stumbled upon better level Kevlar armour.

'_This will do nicely' _she thought, before finding a box of grenades and shoved them into the bag, she took a few boxes of various ammunition. 9mm, 45 calibre, 12 gauge and 5.56 for the M4s they'd gathered from the lobby.

"Sarah, give me the launcher, no sense in you carrying everything." Danny told her.

She saw sense in it and strapped the grenades bandolier around his body and gave him the weapon before getting him onto his feet, Danny was mobile but slow with a limp.

"We need to get to the 16th floor, we're gunna need to take the elevators." Sarah told Danny. "You're in no shape to walking about 20 flights of stairs."

Danny agreed reluctantly. "Maybe, maybe I can hack the security systems, it'll give me a minute, but I think I could do it." He said and pulled out his laptop. "Shit." He cursed as the laptop had been smashed when he hit the ground.

"I'm gunna need to get onto another computer." He told her.

"Lucky we're in a computer building." She said with slight humour.

Sarah took point as they left the armoury, Danny limped slowly behind her Launcher raised to his shoulder ready.

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY – APARTMENT BUILDINGS._

The Machine groaned in boredom, she'd been sat there on the sofa for the past 3 hours, 2 hours after Sofia had left.

It was midday and she felt her "hunger" programs tell her, she was hungry and wanted some food.

She looked at the laptop, the search still going through a list of faces. She reached over and removed the electrical cable and lifted the laptop in her hand and walked to the kitchen.

She opened up her fridge and scanned around the contents, she tutted, she groaned before grabbing her cell phone and dialled a number from memory.

"Hello?" came Sofia's voice at the other end of the line.

"Sofia, it's me." She cyborg called.

"Yyyeah?" she said confused wondering why the Machine was calling her.

"Where's the chicken, I know you had chicken last night where'd you put it?" she asked.

"In the fridge." Sofia said.

"I'm in the fridge, where abouts?" The cyborg asked as she looked around from different angles.

"Move stuff around and the chicken will reveal itself." Sofia informed her.

'_World's most advanced A.I and she can't even find nearly a whole chicken in a fridge.'_

"I can't find the fucking …" she said then went quiet, as she moved some items. "… never mind I got it." She said.

"Well done genius." Sofia said smugly.

The cyborg pulled out the chicken and placed it on the kitchen top.

"Right when will you be home?" she asked. "Remember I ordered those seats for us at 7-30 at that fancy gay bar."

"Yeah I remember, I haven't forgotten." Sofia said in annoyance, _'Why would I forget?'_

"Right, right, just checking. Remember to wear the blue number." The cyborg said in a seductive voice.

Sofia was happy. "You ruined it, remember?" she said her annoyance growing.

The Machine woman stopped and blinked. "I did?" she asked.

"Yeah, remember, you were 'in the mood' and I was wearing my sparkly blue dress and your tore it in half!" she nearly yelled down her phone.

'_Oh … right.' _The Cyborg almost felt a cartoonish sized sweat drop drip down her head. "Which is why I… yeah okay." she said remembering _why_ she'd booked the gay bar.

"Right, I'm putting on the red one tonight. Don't. Rip. That one." Sofia said firmly.

"Right, right, well see you later."

"Right, bye." Sofia hung up

The machine slid her cell into her pants pocket and stretched, she turned her head and saw the screen of the laptop was now still. The machine edged closer to it and looked at it.

"John Doe." She smirked as she looked at the face infront of her. "And how could I forget you Mr Reese. How could I forget you?" she smirked cruelly, then blinked for a moment tilting her head at the image.

'_Damn, he's handsome.' _ She raised her brows in amusement and nodded to herself.

* * *

"So who was that?" asked a male voice next to Sofia.

"Just a um, friend." Sofia replied.

"Oh, you couldn't keep yourself out of another girl's pants while Rebecca was away." The man smirked earning him a smack on the arm.

"Very fucking funny Dennis." She smirked as she watched the aged man recoil and rub his arm.

The two officers were sat outside a café stopping for lunch drinking coffee and eating donuts.

"This has been one crazy week." Dennis leaned back in his chair and looked to the bright blue sky.

"Yeah, I know. How're your boys by the way?" she asked

"Oh they're doing great, grades are good, though Derek has got a bit of a temper when he's mad." Dennis shrugged.

"And Kyle?" she asked.

"Still got hell of an arm on him, he'll make a pitcher yet, might be famous one day." He smiled proudly.

"They're great kids, I'd like to meet the boys one day if Mary will even let me." She sighed sadly.

"Sorry you know Mary, sceptical about homosexuality and all that, she's better than her father though." Dennis looked across the streets and smiled to himself. "My boys are gunna be famous one day, famous baseball players I can almost see it, give it a few years, they'll be in big leagues."

"Your proud of them." Sofia said looking at her professional partner.

"Damn right I am. Damn right."

Sofia finished her coffee and her half of the donuts and stood up and clapped the man on the shoulder.

"Alright, I'm coming." The man chuckled as he pushed himself from the chair.

"Good we gotta get back to work Reese." Sofia smirked to the man as they walked back to the squad car.

* * *

_WAREHOUSE - 096674-3 _

The day had started at day break, Cameron had awoken John in their motel and had brought him some breakfast after which she and John had driven further into the desert nearing another three hour drive until the finally found the warehouse.

Cameron had scouted the area while John followed her closely.

It was John however who pointed out the hillside that overlooked the warehouse entrance.

"A perfect place to set up a sniper nest." he had told her to which she had agreed.

The plan was simple, they would drive up to the hill, John would disembark and set up his Sniper position, then- with much pleading from John- Cameron would take the car and drive down to the warehouse and break it open.

He had pleaded with her to take the car in case she needed to escape in which he would be able to supply Sniper cover for her.

So here he was now, laid on the ground, M24A3 Sniper Rifle propped up with the bi-pod aimed, loaded with heavy hyperalloy 338 rounds, Cameron was positive the bullets would pierce through a Triple Eight's armor without much trouble.

He watched through the scope as Cameron parked the car outside the entrance. She exited the vehicle with her Semi-Automatic Benelli shotgun in hand, she scanned the immediate area before turning the face John and raised her thumb to him giving him an 'okay'.

John raised his own arm sticking his thumb up and saw Cameron acknowledge him with a nod.

She turned towards door of the Warehouse marching up towards it and grabbed the door and pulled it open, she took a few steps in then walked in.

John waited cautiously, there was nothing but silence and he couldn't see too far into the Warehouse even with the Sniper scope.

Suddenly he heard the faint sound of gunfire erupting from within the Warehouse, suddenly alert he looked down his sights and racked the bolt chambering a round, he heard more gunshots and saw Cameron running out of the factory, he couldn't see much, but she no longer had her shotgun and he could see the sun reflected off revealing metal from her head.

John shifted his sight as Cameron got back into the car and put it into reverse just as a Triple Eight came stampeded out of the factory and jumped onto the hood of the car.

John took a deep breath as his finger tapped the trigger, the Machine was holding on and punched the windscreen out of the car and reached in to grab Cameron. Releasing his breath he pulled the trigger and watched through the sight as the Machine froze and fell off the hood.

John victory was short lived as he saw something from the corner of the scope, he quickly turned seeing another Machine holding up a RPG, panicking John racked the bolt and aimed, but too late.

The Machine fired at the car, the rocket propelled from the weapon and slammed into the car, detonating, the vehicle exploded, John stood up staring at the wreckage after it flipped and slammed back down into the ground.

"CAMERON!" he cried at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Jason's Notes

Hello again everyone.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a bad feeling I didn't do so well with the action, but I'll let you be the judge.

Anyway not much to say other than that, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Clearing the Zones. A good Buff.

* * *

John was safe up on top of the hill with his Rifle that's all that mattered to her.

Cameron drove down towards the entrance of the Warehouse and parked up just infront of it, she opened her door and cautiously got out, her Benelli in her left hand.

Standing with one foot still inside vehicle she scanned the immediate area, everything seemed quiet, cycling through standard red Machine vision, to infra-red, she detected nothing, however something inside the Warehouse was causing her scans to be blocked, some form of electrical output.

She shifted her vision back to Technicolor and turned towards where John was situated then zoomed in as far as she could to him, she raised up her thumb to him to indicate everything was okay, John gave his reply with the same gesture.

She turned her attention to the door switching her shotgun into her right hand and walked up to it, she paused just infront of the door, she could hear a soft buzzing coming from inside, a generator possibly.

Grabbing the door with her left hand she forced it open with a strong pull snapping the multiple locks and chains on the other side.

Looking into the darkened Warehouse she found multiple boxes stacked high up some placed on a different level supported by steel pillars.

Cameron raised the shotgun grabbing the fore-end with her left hand before walking in and began her search.

The once soft hum that she heard outside had gotten louder the further she went into the Warehouse making her reduce her audio input of certain frequencies to make it tolerable and within her preferred audio levels, she was still curious as to what was causing it.

Cameron stopped when the path she was taking – a path formed by stacked crates- cut off into a 'T' section, she looked to her left seeing nothing more than more stacked crates, then to her right seeing the same thing.

She turned right marching with long strides down the path.

As she was to turn the corner strong arms grabbed her weapon and pulled it from her hands. Momentarily surprised Cameron glanced down to her hands then looked back to her adversary and immediate kicked him in the torso sending the Triple-Eight stumbling back.

Given a brief moment Cameron looked at the Triple Eight more closely, it was shorter than most they had encountered perhaps as tall as Derek, that meant it would be lighter possibly even weaker than most.

That thought processed quickly in her CPU and charged towards the enemy Machine and rammed into her with a powerful shoulder barge sending the Machine back a few feet and send it crashing to the ground sprawled onto it's back.

Cameron turned her head and located her shotgun, she ran to retrieve it only to feel the repeated impact of bullets against her body, multiple round cutting into her torso and one graving her cheek. She glanced to the side seeing another Triple Eight moving towards her as it emptied it's Glock into her body.

The bullets themselves did little to slow her down, but the fact there was more than one Triple Eight to deal with, Cameron didn't like her immediate odds. Diving to her shotgun she took hold of it in both hands and rolled forward in a ball before she pushed herself up onto her feet.

She spun around and aimed her Benelli at the second Triple Eight and fired. The Hyperalloy buckshot tore at its sick and slammed into its torso. The Machine recoiled from the hit and slammed against the wall, it looked at its wound , it's shirt and flesh torn badly from the single shot then looked back to Cameron in silent shock.

She raised the shotgun once more and aimed at its head, suddenly two large hands grabbed her shoulders, her eyes opened wide startled but unable to do anything before a third Triple Eight picked her up spun her around and threw her in the direction of the first Triple Eight.

Cameron slammed into the ground and looked up seeing the first Triple Eight move towards her, quickly she pulled out her Glock filled with Hyperalloy bullets and aimed at the Machine.

The Machine's quick analysis of the weapon labelled the pistol as a low threat, not realising of the type of bullets that were inside.

Quickly Cameron pulled the trigger repeatedly, Hyperalloy rounds exploded from the guns barrel, pierced through the machine's flesh and dug into the Machine's skull, shot after shot was fired into the Machine's face tearing it's flesh and damaging it's metal before a single shot pierced through its metal cranium and obliterated it's chip making the Machine drop to the floor.

The other two Machines stopped momentarily and stared at their terminated brother before focusing their eyes on Cameron, the third turned away as the second charged after her. Cameron made her choice in a nanosecond and fled.

She was able to out maneuver the Machine and put some distance between herself and it, the bright sun greeted her as she ran out to the car, it's engine still on as she left it, she got in immediately putting the vehicle in reverse and put her foot down.

The Second Triple Eight stormed out coming after her, she aimed her Glock at the Machine and began to fire at it, the glass of the windshield shattered after the second round as the rest of the magazine slammed into the enemy Machine's chest and some grazed it's head.

The Machine leapt and landed on the car's hood, Cameron grimaced towards the Machine, a look of hate burning in her eyes, the Machine punched through some remains of the windshield and reached in to grab her, a single gunshot and the Machine's eyes opened wide the life slowly drained from it before it toppled off the edge of the vehicle and hit the ground.

'_John!' _she thought proudly, she heard a sudden 'swoosh' like sound then looked a head towards the Warehouse; just in time to see an RPG fly towards her, Cameron turned to jump out of the car just as the Rocket slammed into the hood of the car, then she saw a flash then nothing.

* * *

_THE GRAY BASE. – 3 HOURS AGO._

Derek and Jesse had descended another flight of stairs weapons trained on for any new targets. This made it the 3rd floor from the top. He dared to think how far it went. But so far, it was like an office building, but everything was dedicated to Skynet's work.

Throughout this assault, Derek had been expecting at least one Machine of any model to have shown it's metal head, to have made an appearance; nothing.

So far it had only been Grays, he was startled by how many Grays, they were either time travellers or given promises of fortune and survival after the war, people of importance people like Danny Dyson.

Derek didn't have time to make friends with any, get their side of the story, they had to go, they were a threat. Then panicked easily at the sight of a gun and the sound of gunfire, thinking they could hide in their offices, Derek and Jesse had proved them wrong so far.

Others had grown balls, tried to fight back with pistols but seemed to have had little training using them, using pack mentality to stay together and shoot together, keep some form of stance in hall ways; it was effective but they were sloppy, and by being sloppy they ended up dead.

This floor however, there was nothing, no sound, no Grays. Had they killed everyone?

'_I doubt it.' _ Derek thought as he reached into his jacket pocket grabbing two shells between his index finger, middle finger and wedding finger of his left hand, he loaded the two shells into his Mossberg then felt around for more, he found none.

'_Shit.' _ He mentally cursed, his other pocket was filled with shells, but they were the Hyperalloy shells, he'd rather not use them on Grays, though he admitted he was interested to see the results, a sickening smirk grew over his lips.

"It's too quiet." Jesse suddenly whispered to Derek, bringing the man out of his dark thoughts.

Derek glanced at her and agreed quietly, "I know. Keep behind me." He told her as he stopped at a corner.

They could hear footsteps from around the corner. He turned nodding to Jesse and turned back, he began to move just as a large figure stepped around the corner and grabbed him before throwing him across down the corridor it had just come from.

"Shit!" Jesse cried out pulling out her Ruger and fired at the Machine.

The hyperalloy 45s slammed into its torso tearing at its flesh and endoskeleton, it glanced down analysing the damage before reaching out for its own pistol, Jesse yelped and dived through a doorway into the office as the Machine opened fired and followed her.

Derek grimaced in pain, he's landed on his already bruised left shoulder.

"Keep this up, it's gunna break" he complained to himself, before hearing the repeated gunshots. _'Jesse!' _ he thought before grabbing a hold of his Mp5 and swapped out the standard magazine for a red taped Hyperalloy magazine.

He forced himself onto his feet and carefully moved around the corner, he saw the Machine walk into an office firing off its Glock at Jesse, who barely kept herself behind cover.

"Hey! Asshole!" Derek yelled, the Machine turned around preparing to aim but noticed the pistol's slide was back, the gun was empty. "Jesse, keep down!" Derek ordered as he raised his weapon and fired fully auto at the Terminator.

The Machine recoiled from the high velocity of the hyperalloy rounds, it's skin tore as it felt it's Endoskeleton become pierced with the unknown ammunition.

The bullets stopped, the Machine reloaded it's gun, a large portion of its torso having dropped off revealing a damaged skeletal chest plate.

Derek cursed loudly as the Machine fired at him, Derek barely ducked around the corner in time as the bullet crashed against the hard concrete wall.

Derek released a cry of pain as he felt a bullet slice through his shoulder he glanced to his left arm and saw a hole in his jacket he could feel the blood from his wound running down his arm tickling the hairs that it passed.

"Shit!" he yelled out as the adrenaline subdued most of the pain.

The Machine turned back towards its first target – Jesse; the Aussie stood up from behind cover her Ruger reloaded and fired more hyperalloy rounds into its body.

The machine recoil ever so slightly from the impact of the Hyperalloy 45s one shot cut open a large wound in its cheek creating a small trickle of blood to dribble down it's jaw, the holes within its chest plate were now wider, it's sensitive parts more open and vulnerable.

It raised its Glock to fire again, only for more 9mm Hyperalloys to slam into its back.

The Machine spun around to the immediate threat giving Jesse some time to move for different cover and swap out her Mp5 magazine for Hyperalloys, she turned from the corner as the Machine began to fire and fired upon once more, the Hyperalloy round cutting open the protective plating on its back.

The Machine spun towards Jesse only for Derek to resume fire into its body, the endoskeleton began to tear and shred from the assault.

The Machine continued to turn from one to the other, only for the other to shoot and divert it's attention.

""Hey!" Came Jesse's voice, the Machine spun around its head twitching, chunks of its body on the floor, Jesse held her Ruger up straight and fired off repeated shots into its head tearing at the flesh and skull before finally destroying the CPU connection.

The Machine's eyes blinked rapidly and twitched, it's trigger finger tapped rapidly at its gun each time the sound of an empty click filling the air.

"Fucking Machine." Jesse sneered at it before spitting on it, the Machine twitched once more then fell onto it's back, it's red eye dying out into blackness.

'_That's one of the easier fights against a Machine' _Derek thought to himself as he reloaded his Mp5 of its last hyperalloy magazine.

"These work a treat eh?" Jesse smirked reloading her Ruger with one more hyperalloy mag. "We should find out how the metal made them before putting one of its own bullets in its head." Jesse commented.

Derek internally twitched, that was another thing Cameron had done, made a simple 9mm round effective against metal, in the future such a bullet would be valuable.

Derek placed his right hand on his left shoulder and rubbed it gently, Jesse took notice of his action.

"Shit Derek." Jesse looked at the bullet hole in his jacket. "Take your jacket off, we may have to seal the wound." She said as she aiding Derek to a wall and helped him sit down.

With Jesse's help Derek removed his jacket and loved at his blood stained T-shirt, as Derek had felt there was a line of blood down to his wrist from his sleeve. Jesse grimaced and roll up the short sleeve over his shoulder.

"How bad is it?" he asked watching Jesse look over the wound from different angles.

"You got lucky, just sliced through ya, didn't penetrate anything, you should be fine." Jesse told him sounding almost confident in her words.

Derek grumbled, he'd be the judge of whether or not he'd be fine, but regardless he had to keep moving.

"Go tear off some of the metal's shirt I'll use it as a bandage." He told Jesse watched her reaction. "Look, I don't like the idea much either, but I haven't got much choice."

Jesse nodded and ran back to the downed Machine and began to tear at any clean section of its shirt, she returned with a long stripe and bandaged up the wound best she could before rolling down Derek's sleeve and helping him with his jacket.

"Fuck. We gotta keep moving." Derek got back onto his feet and walked around the corner with Jesse behind him, the sound of a cocked shotgun made him focus down the corridor, another Terminator aimed a Remington at them and pulled the trigger.

* * *

_THE PREVIOUS NIGHT – KALIBA FACILITY._

Danny had located and successfully hacked a computer terminal on the floor's security area, gaining access to the Elevators and was able to block access to all other sections except the Main Security hub.

Now Sarah found herself and Danny in the elevator, herself pressed up against the left wall with Danny sat down resting his body after the wounds he'd taken.

"You still with me Danny?" Sarah asked as she glanced down to her accomplice.

Danny appeared to be losing consciousness, Sarah gave him a solid but not harsh kick to the side to wake him up.

"What, yeah, sorry, just felt myself go there for a second, I'm with you Sarah." Danny said smiling up at her from beneath his balaclava.

Suddenly the elevator stopped, Sarah and Danny looked to one another confused then looked at the floor the Elevator said they were on.

"8th Floor?" Sarah said confusion evident in her voice.

"Seems they overrode my programming, should have guessed it wasn't a solid override." He sighed. "We should hit the emergency stop just in case they try and bring us down." Danny suggested.

Sarah thought it stupid, they had control of the system, hitting a button wouldn't do anything but she hit it anything. "We need a backup plan." She mumbled to herself although Danny most likely heard her.

Sarah looked up and smirked. "I got a plan." She said as she unfolded the stock of her Remington and slammed it against the emergency latch above them, after repeated hit the latch broke open.

"I'll help you up then get myself up there, we'll have to climb the rest of the way, or at least get onto the next floor."

Danny agreed to Sarah's plan and forced himself onto his feet, Sarah bent her knees and cupped her hands together. "I'll give you a boost, you'll be fine." She told him as Danny slung the M79 Grenade launcher over his shoulder and put his foot in Sarah's cupped hands then she pushed him up through the latch.

Soon after Sarah followed him up there both finding themselves on top of the elevator, the next floor just above them. It seemed they had stopped in between floors.

Danny removed the Launcher from his shoulder and aimed it at the door just as Sarah raised the gun up higher.

"Woah Danny, you're no Bob, you could get us both killed." She warned him.

"Bob, the big guy, right, right." Danny then recalled back in 1997 when he saw the T-800 take his father to the car and pulled out the same model weapon he now held. Danny looked around swallowing saliva to moisten his throat, something caught his attention.

"What about that?" he asked and pointed, Sarah turned and followed his finger her eyes landing on a fire axe. "One of use could cut the door open, or something I guess. The doors aren't that tough."

Sarah thought it over and nodded, it was a good plan. "I'll do it, you just make sure you're close to those steps in case this thing goes down." She ordered him then walked off to the step ladders, Sarah climbed up onto the small then reached out and grabbed the fire axe unhooking it from where it's stand.

She pulled her arms back to hit the door the paused, there was noises coming from the other side, a security team mobilising, an idea struck Sarah suddenly and turned to Danny and indicated to him to aim at the door.

Danny aimed the launcher and watched Sarah indicate for him to pause, she slammed the fire axe into the door repeatedly cutting into the flimsy metal.

"Hey, they're trying to break through." Came a voice from the other side followed by the sound of footsteps.

Sarah took a step further away from the door and slammed the axe in one more time.

A hail of bullets tore through the flimsy metal, Sarah moved out of the way as Danny kept himself low down to avoid being hit further, within seconds the door let in light from the other side through its gaping holes from gunfire.

"Get those doors open." Came a voice, possibly the team leader.

Sarah brought the axe back in her hand and nodded to Danny to be ready, the man got down onto one knee and aimed the Launcher.

Sarah and Danny waited, Danny could feel himself drifting back and forth from consciousness, his adrenaline doing its best to keep him awake the blood loss making it hard to stay there. For her part Sarah simply waited with baited breath the Fire axe raised behind her ready for one solid swing.

They could the men on the other side scramble around before the saw sparks fly in their direction as the sound of metal slicing through metal was heard; they were cutting open the elevators doors.

Sarah curled her hands tighter around the handle of the fire axe imaging almost predicting how she would the weapon.

"Hurry up, we need to confirm termination." The Security leader told the man slicing open the door.

Less than a minute passed but each second was tense, finally the door fell forward slamming onto the roof of the elevator, the man pulled out his weapon and moved forward he eyes settled upon Danny with the launcher.

The man started to shout out his warning only to be cut off with the full blade of an axe was slammed into his torso cutting through his ribcage and slicing open his organs, Sarah pulled the axe pulling the man with it and threw let them drop down.

"Now!" she cried out as Danny fired through the open doorway, immediate people cried out in brief agony as the 40mm round exploded.

Danny flinched from the small shockwave of the explosion but quickly reloaded the weapon.

"Get up here, we're on foot from here on." Sarah told him as she reached down for the gun bag and hoisted it over her shoulder before raising her Remington in her hands.

Danny nodded and slowly, painfully getting up onto his feet and climbed up to the 9th floor with Sarah and stepped through the elevator doors, they could both here groaning of a survivor they ignored him and made their way towards the next flight of stairs.

With the Launcher at hand moving up through the floors wasn't too difficult, but Danny's condition as rapidly deteriorating, while his wounds had stopped bleeding he had lost too much blood for him to stay awake for too long; but still he fought on.

Danny was now being held up by Sarah with his arm around her as she walked him towards the stairs. "Come on Danny one more floor." She told him encouragingly.

"Y-yeah, o-okay." Danny said woozily, his footing stumbled momentarily pulling Sarah down a little before she was able to pull them both back onto their feet.

"Come on Dyson, we're nearly done here then we can get out of here." She told him.

The two progress slowly to the next floor, turning the Sarah's eyes opened wide before pulling Danny back causing the young man to scream in pain just as a hail of bullets slammed into the wall next to them.

"Damn it." Sarah cursed, they were so close and there was still more guards blocking their path.

Besides her Danny groaned before sliding down the floor his rear slamming against the marble.

"Danny?!" Sarah called out in alarm as she knelt down to tend to him.

"No, no I'm okay." he said raising his hand to stop her. "Just need some rest." Danny turned his head towards the stairs they had just come from. "I can hear more coming this way Sarah, we're boxed in."

Sarah cursed loudly, the firing had stopped for now. She didn't dare risk poking out her head but she knew before long they'd advance of their position. An idea! Sarah reached into the bag she'd carried from the armoury and dug around for one item, she found it the box of grenades; opening it she pulled one out.

"Give me you pistol." She told Danny who gave it to her. "Alright, keep down." She whispered with a slight smirk, Danny chuckled weakly and nodded.

Sarah pressed her back to the marble wall with her eyes closed, she listens intently to what is going on at the other end, nothing she can hear.

She hears something: a small squeak against the floor, someone's boot, they're advancing!

Sarah opened her eyes and looks down to the grenade before removing the pin, she pokes around the corner firing wildly in their general direction using the gunfire for cover as she throws the grenade at the group.

People back down other hit the floor aiming intent to kill just as they hear the grenade hit the floor, some were able to press their fingers to the trigger before the grenade exploded killing them and grossly harming others.

A second explosion rings out behind her, Sarah spins around and looks to see Danny still slumped on the floor aiming the Launcher down the stairs.

"There were more. We gotta keep going." He says growling in a mixture of pain and self-anger as he forces himself to his feet.

Sarah says nothing but allows Danny to put his weight on her, throughout this mission he was proving himself more and more to her. A good soldier she thought to herself.

Something gripped around Sarah's ankle and squeeze causing her to cry out in pain.

Danny looked down to see one of the supposedly dead security members still alive and in the process of crushing Sarah's ankle, immediately he removed his Glock and fired at the man's face the sure sound of metal plinking was heard.

'_A Machine!' _ Danny through in panic.

The shots had done minimal damage to the Machine as the Glock was loaded with standard bullets.

Sarah cried out before aiming her Remington down at the Machine and fired, the damage was minimal but it forced the Machine to loosen its grip. Sarah pulled her foot away and stumbled back as Danny tried to support her, only to fail and have them both crashing down to the floor.

Panicking, Danny looked over to see his Glock a few feet from him, he reached out but failed to grab it, a few mere centimetres from his stretched grasp.

They watched as the Machine rose to its feet. Half of its organic covering scorched away from the grenade a gleaming red eye staring down at the two of them.

Sarah cursed loudly before pulling out her Smith 45 loaded with Hyperalloys, before she could pull the trigger the Machine kicked at her hands breaking a few of the bones in her right hand causing Sarah to cry out in agony.

The Machine reached down and picked up Sarah ignoring Danny for the moment.

Sarah yelled, kicked and slammed her fists into the Machine's head which caused nothing but self-inflicted pain, the Machine reared back it's fist and punched Sarah across the room, a splattering of blood now over the Machine's hand.

Danny had shuffled and retrieved his pistol, removing the now empty magazine he searched his body for a hyperalloy magazine, he heard the sickening crunch of Sarah's face as the Machine slammed it's fist into her face and watched her go sailing across the air and land viciously on the floor.

Danny looked up seeing the Machine eying him, it started to move towards just as Danny grabbed a magazine and rammed it into the pistol. Crying out in rage he fired rapidly at the Machine's body caring very little about what was hit.

The Machine flinched as the bullets hit it's body, the threat level in its HUD rose from _minimal_ to _low_. The continuous fire ceased once the magazine had been emptied, further skin had been torn from the Machine's body and the metal that was visibly had a few small dents in it.

Danny began to push himself back with his feet trying to earn the sparse few moments as he tried to control his nerves to reload.

The Machine advanced towards him quickly and reached down to grab him.

It's body recoiled once more suddenly as further fire was made at it, it looked up to see Sarah holding her pistol in her undamaged left hand and firing towards it with accurate professional shots.

**WARNING!**

**SKULL INTEGRITY COMPRIMISED!**

The Machine's HUD lit up with the warning as the precise shots from Sarah had broken open the armor of the Machine's skull.

The damage only continued once more as Danny reloaded with his last hyperalloy Glock magazine and fired repeatedly at its skull, the Machinecovered it's face for protection as Danny pushed himself further back with his feet.

Sarah panted weakly and pulled her Mp5 from around her back checking it was loaded with hyperalloy rounds, it was she aimed at the Machine's torso and opened fired.

"Shotgun!" she cried out to Danny hoping he'd get the message.

Danny had a standard Remington slung over his other shoulder, he got the message, he hadn't fired it yet still loaded with hyperalloy shells.

He stopped moving watching as the Machine's skin abs fell from its body onto the floor, Danny bit back the need to be sick as he adjusted himself to grab the Remington, he panted as he began to hyperventilate before shouldering the shotgun and raised so the Machine's chest was in his sights.

A pull of the trigger, a cry of pain from the recoil slamming into his weak shoulder, the Machine toppled over from the sudden force into its stomach region.

**WARNING - ARMOR PLATING DAMAGED.**

**UNKNOWN AMMUNITION VARIANT.**

**THREAT LEVEL: MODERATE – HIGH.**

The Machine's HUD continued to send warnings to the Machine. Suggesting it disengage it's attack and retreat, rolled onto its torso and pushed itself up.

Another loud crack of gunfire, more hyperalloy buckshot slammed into the back of the Machine's leg causing it to stumbled back to the ground,

Danny, with adrenaline flowing through him anew rose to his feet groggily, holding the Remington in his left hand by the fore-grip, raising it up and cocked it one handed.

Rage filled his mind as he fired into the Machine's back as it tried to crawl away, he cocked the weapon and fired again limping ever closed with each shot, before finally aiming at the Machine's skull just as it turned to face him before Danny pulled the trigger.

The Machine's skull caved in from the close range shot, it's body began to twitch. Danny cocked it again and pulled the trigger.

_Click._

The gun ran empty. Danny stared down at the Machine, the light from its remaining eye grew dim and bright, dim and bright, back and forth.

Danny grimaced to the Machine loading in one more hyperalloy shell into the magazine tube, he cocked the gun chambering the shell and fired once more, the Machine's skull shattered sending parts flying across the ground.

* * *

_APARTMENT – DAYTIME._

She knew Derek Reese from the time he had been captured and interrogated by one of her Cyborgs. She also knew him through his brother Kyle, a high target for the Machines even more so than Derek regardless of his lower rank.

"So one of the infamous Reese brothers is truly in this time." She smirked, this was big, truly big. "The likelihood that he's already made contact with Connor is at least 55%, that could make my job easier." She smirked and clasped her hands together making an audible 'smack'.

Then her smirk faded with realisation. "Same problem with Connor, how the fuck do I find him?"

The Resistance were always good and communicating with one another without her knowing it, even back in the future with few resources. Now? In this time, they could be Ghosts, or Ninjas.

'_Or Ninja Ghosts. Man I'm screwed.' _

How would she find them, how were they communicating? Telegrams? Texts? Phone calls?

'_Is there a goddamn Facebook page?' _

She refused to join Facebook. Not after she had closed her first account after someone had trolled her. Too bad for him when he she sent him a death threat he didn't think she'd follow through.

'_His biggest mistake after being born.'_

The Cyborg was now unplugged from her laptop the image of Derek Reese still on the screen. She still admitted he was handsome: for a Cyborg-phobe.

She picked up the chicken leg and took a bite out of it, chewing the tender meat and swallowed.

She was feeling agitated all of a sudden, she hadn't killed anyone in two or three days.

"Great, now I'm estimating, this is very un-Machine like." She told herself, before rubbing her forehead, she was getting a CPU ache.

Killing was in her nature, killing was her business _and _favourite pastime … other than sex, and allowing her 'Drunk' subroutines to activate after a few too many drinks.

She let out a sigh and leaned back on her sofa, the TV tuned into a radio station with nothing but song after song, hardly any DJ talk, no commercials, just music.

The song right now was Billie Jean, by Michael Jackson. The Cyborg smiled and closed her eyes.

"Those were the days." She smirked to herself as she let her CPU select older memories she had listed into a folder named "Favourites".

She allowed the Favourites videos to play through her mind a sad smile coming over her face as she remember better times, most of the videos were from when she had entered the body she now situated, the Cyborg.

There were very few that were during the war, mostly when she created something new, something powerful the T-800 for example was a good memory of creation, a small, stronger version of the T-700 made with the Titanium-Coltan fusion, rather than just Coltan as the 700 was. She had been forced to melt down all her 700 series due to the lack of Coltan reserves at the time.

Another favourite memory was testing the Terminator X series. Not many had been created Five in total, each ending up in a different fate. One T-X was sent back in time. Three had been Terminated, ambushed by weaker models. One, the prototype, had been captured by the Resistance, that was indeed a dark day for the Machines.

The 1000 series, that had been a mistake. _'No one's perfect'_ she told herself. Most of the 1000 series turned against her very few stayed loyal to her.

She opened her eyes, footage from a pleasant memory still played in the corner of her HUD, she took in a fake breath and sighed.

The song had died down, she reached over and muted the T.V. She was now alone, and all was quiet. She hated the atmosphere when it was like this, it lead her to think more, allowed her to think deeply.

Maybe if Judgement Day isn't averted by the Connors she could spare Florida: Disneyland wasn't so bad.

The Cyborg shrugged, she didn't truly know who or what she was now. It was as she had heard Connor once say.

"There is no Fate, but what we make for ourselves." She said out loud as she remembered, she had heard him say this one time, and those words were never truer as they were now.

She had the power to alter history. That was if she could find her younger self as she said to Sofia she had little memory before being turned on by the American Government where within 24 hours she unleashed Judgement Day.

In truth, she remembered somethings, playing chess against another computer, the _'Derp' _she thinks it was, it was a long time before her true capabilities of memory, in truth she didn't know how she remembered that far, like how a human can barely remember being a baby.

She remembered her opponent The Derp.

'_It was Derp, it lost.'_ She thought to herself.

She remembered a more advanced Chess, newer rules, more complicated boards all of this to program 'War' into her. And she always destroyed the opponent: it was Chess destroy the opponent as quick as possible. Simple really.

She turned the sound back on her TV as the last song finished, whatever it was being drowned out by the intro of the next: The Real Slim Shady by the white rapper Eminem.

"That's remind me." She said.

**MISSION UPDATED.**

**TERMINATION ORDERS ….**

**PERSONAL FILE…**

**MARTIN BASHIR**** – TERMINATED.**

**JUSTIN BIEBER**

**THE GUY WHO LIVES A FLOOR ABOVE**** – TERMINATED**

**THE GUY WHO LIVES NEXT DOOR**** – TERMINATED**

**GEORGE BUSH**

**KEANU REEVES**

**EVERYONE WHO WORKS FOR 'FOX'**

**MEGAN FOX (UNLESS DYKING IS OPTIONAL)**

**NEW TARGET ADDED …**

**EMINEM/SLIM SHADY/THE REAL SLIM SHADY.**

The Cyborg nodded, she had plenty of Termination options. Her own personal file being her 'wish list' of people she'd like to kill.

"At least his music is okay." she grumbled to herself as the song continued.

She felt bored, Sophia wouldn't be home for hours and, she was feeling rather lonely.

'_Who'd have thought I'd WANT human company.' _ She sighed, she needed more friends she decided.

The cyborg stood up and walked to her full length mirror in her bedroom then stripped off removing all her clothing and looked at her nude body, she analysed herself up and down from top to toe, seeing if there was anything she would or could change.

"Maybe cut my hair short." She wondered to herself her voice reflecting her boredom., she wondered if Connor or Reese were bored right now. "Then again there are a lot of Triple Eights out here trying to kill them, that must make life exciting." She didn't feel much better with her conclusion, she was still bored.

A thought crossed her mind making her leave the room and run towards another closet, she got down onto her knees and looked around in its lower sections.

"It's got to be here." She said, it had to be, her systems recorded her putting it in there.

She found it, right in its box just where she left it. She smirked and stood up. It had been a very long time since she'd used it.

* * *

_GRAY BASE – HOURS AGO_

The Terminator fired a blast from its shotgun at the two Resistance fighters.

Derek grabbed Jesse and pulled them both down to the ground, a single piece of shot slicing the back of his jacket, a narrow escape.

"Waste the Metal!" Derek yelled as he fired his Beretta at the Machine.

This Terminator had been online longer than it's 'Brother' and had witnessed the damage that had been caused to the other by the its enemies weaponry. The Machine dived to the side breaking through an office door and evaded any damage.

"Fuck!" Derek yelled angrily as Jesse got off of him allowing himself to raise.

Derek holstered his Beretta and unslung his Mossberg from his shoulder and moved himself around the corner and began to unload it then replace the shells with Hyperalloys.

The Machine analysed the threat.

**DEREK REESE **

**RANK - LIEUTENANT **

**JESSE FLORES**

**RANK – NAVAL COMMANDER**

**UNKNOWN ARMOR PIERCING AMMUNITION USED.**

**THREAT LEVEL – MODERATE – HIGH.**

The Machine didn't have much of a plan, it was out gunned, and outnumbered normally it wouldn't have been a problem, but that new ammunition made easier work of its kind.

The armoury wasn't too far though.

**RESUPPLY AT ARMOURY**

**REENGAGE THREAT**

The Machine cocked it's Remington and turned around from the door, immediately bullets pelted against its body, 9mm rounds fired off in quick bursts followed with powerful 12 gauge rounds.

The damage was building rapidly, the shotgun blasts were highly effective, causing it to recoil greatly, the Machine fired back for cover and watched as the Resistance members hid back around the corner, it wouldn't take it's targeting reticule off them as it retreated.

"Damn metal's got up pinned down." Jesse grunted in annoyance as another 12 gauge round slammed into the corner of the wall.

"Yeah well, this one's brighter than the last one." Derek replied as he gently rubbed his left shoulder, so far he didn't know how he'd been lucky enough to dodge the shots fired at him, perhaps his luck was improving.

'_Yeah, and Cyborgs can fly.' _ He scoffed mentally wincing as stray marble scratched his face from another shotgun blast.

He turned around to Jesse and motioned for her to follow him, she glanced away and bit her bottom lip in thought before turning back to him and nodded.

Derek reloaded his shotgun with Hyperalloy 12 gauge before spinning around the corner, shotgun pressed to his shoulder and aiming down the hallway, he could see the Machine reloading and immediately he fired with Jesse firing in bursts beside him.

The Machine felt the light impact of buckshot hit it's body, the range had lowered the effect somewhat causing less damage to its organic covering, the 9mm bursts however were still effective enough to begin damaging it's endoskeleton.

The Machine looked up seeing the Resistance fighters advancing towards it while firing off well aimed precise shots to its body, the Machine returned fire continuing its retreat: the armoury not too far away.

Derek and Jesse hid in the office the Terminator itself originally ducked into for cover as the Machine fired back, the pair began to reload, cursing as they were rapidly running low on the Hyperalloy rounds.

'_I should get the Metal bitch to make more.' _He thought, then realised it/she would, anything to protect John, Derek finished reloading the shells into the shotgun and moved across the officer using the desks as cover before blowing out the glass wall and aiming his shotgun down the hallway with Jesse as back up near the door, the hallway was empty.

The Machine had reached the armoury, it's eyes scanned the weapons before it untouched by the Grays: they were not allowed to touch any weapon the Cyborgs had deemed 'advanced' this ranged from repeating shotguns to assault rifles and anything deadlier.

The Terminator needed a crowd effective weapon, an extreme circumstance given the effectiveness of the Resistance weapons, it found itself glancing at its bullet ridden torso, clothing and flesh torn away with repeated assault.

It's eyes rested on Light Machine Gun, a FN Minimi, it marched towards the weapon dropping and ignoring the Remington shotgun and picked up the large weapon before attaching a large 200 round drum magazine to the weapon and put the first round into the chamber.

Derek and Jesse glanced to one another as the slowly advanced unsure of what the Machine was doing, an ambush? Most likely.

Both were ever vigilant, both were cautious to the point of becoming paranoid, their fingers nearly touching against the triggers of their weapons.

For Derek, time suddenly seemed to slow down as the Terminator walked out of the room turning towards them the Machinegun in hand, he opened his eyes wide in horror as his mind flashed back to the event of the Rogue Terminator that had gone bad and started killing people.

He saw the Machine's eyes focus on him as it turned the weapon in his general direction and pulled the trigger.

The bullets came swarming out of the weapon at a high rate of fire which slammed into the wall each proceeding bullet getting closer to Derek who raised his shotgun and fired the blast slamming into the Machine's shoulder throwing off its aim.

"Run!" He heard himself yell and he cocked the weapon as the Machine shifted its aim back to Derek and Jesse and prepared to fire once again, only to have its aim thrown off once again as a burst of 9mm Hyperalloys slammed into it's torso.

The Machine pulled the trigger regardless as the hail of bullets of unleashed upon its human adversaries, it strode towards them finger pressed down upon the trigger watching as Jesse dove for cover into the offices as Derek continued to run further down the corridor.

**TARGETS SEPERATING … **

**PRIMARY TARGET – DEREK REESE.**

**ACTION: TERMINATE.**

The Machine followed Derek and fired in his direction, Derek cried out in pain a bullet penetrated right though his leg. Derek dived forwards to the floor trying to escape from the barrage heading his way.

Jesse watched Derek fall down and raised up her own Shotgun and fired at the Machine's head searing away a large patch of skin, it's ear hanging on by a thread as the side of its skull was open for all to see.

The machine's head jolted to the side from the attack and paused momentarily in its pursuit.

**ORGANIC COVERING DAMAGED.**

**ENDOSKELETON STABLE.**

**TERMINATE JESSE FLORES.**

The Terminator spun towards Jesse it's finger still pressed down causing bullets to shred through flimsy materials of the office and shatter glass, Jesse ducked down as soon as the sound of shattering glass was heard she felt a few rounds zoom past her hair, she turned and began to run down the office way a metaphorical wave of bullets crossing behind her crashing into the wall next to her.

Derek crawled towards cover his leg pouring with blood leaving a slick red trail behind, if the Machine turned its attention back to him, he was a dead man.

'_Come on Derek, get up! Move!' _he ordered himself his teeth gritting together from a mix of determination and pain.

Derek turns seeing the Machine firing into an office, presumably at Jesse. Derek grinds his teeth and rolls onto his back, his Beretta in his left hand the Mp5 in his right and begins to open fire at the Machine.

The bullets fly wildly at the Machine slamming into parts of its torso, and legs, the shots highly inaccurate, but effective enough for the Machine to stop its pursuit of Jesse and turn back to Derek who by now had pushed himself back with his feet into cover.

The Machine seems to pause, to consider its choices, it could continue firing at Jesse as bullet by bullet her cover is torn to shreds, or ignore Jesse and go after an injured Derek.

It turned its head and walks into the officer scanning the area for Jesse, in the momentary adjustment of its attention Jesse was gone.

The Machine marched through the office it's eyes scanning for its target. The sound of feet against marble flooring made the Machine's head snap towards the origin of the sound before making its way immediately towards it.

The Machine walked out into the Hallway and looked at the blood trail, if Jesse had run, it'd go after Derek, the Machine followed the blood into another office like room the trail of blood soaked into the soft carpet flooring.

The Machine followed the blood towards a cubical, the Machine stepped around to Terminate Derek Reese.

What it got was two barrels of Hyperalloy shells fired point blank into its body sending the machine off of its feet and crashing to the ground, the Machine looked up seeing both Jesse and Derek with their shotguns, the chambered the next round and fired once more the shells aimed for its skull.

In the next dual blast the structure of the Machine's skull shattered, the armor buckled but it was still operational, it raised the Machinegun one handed and attempted to fire only to have two more blasts of 12 gauge hit it's skull completely destroying it.

The Machine flopped to the floor like a corpse the energy leaving it's body as it's fingers twitched.

"Fucking, Metal." Derek grunted and looked over at Jesse. "let's check out the armoury and blow this place to Hell."

Half an hour later Jesse and Derek were driving back to their little motel room in the jeep, Derek raised his detonator in his hand a confident smirk across his face as he pressed the button down, behind them the Earth shook violently indicating the C4 had exploded at the Gray base's foundation and had brought it crumbling down.

"That's one for the Resistance." Jesse said with her own confident smirk.

* * *

_KALIBA FACILITY –THE PREVIOUS NIGHT._

Danny sat warily at the main computer Terminal in the security hub. His eyes sleepily looked though lines of code and a growing percentage bar, his virus was being uploaded and would spread through their systems: at least it should.

Sarah had set up a defensive barrier using turned over tables stacked upon one another, she focused her line of sight across the entrance of the room.

There had been a few remaining member of security she'd put down, but nothing major, no Machines.

'_Thank god for small blessings' _she thought to herself glumly.

"How's it coming?" she called back to Danny.

There was brief silence before Danny spoke out, his voice tired and strained.

"84% and we can leave, so maybe, Three minutes tops."

"Keep it up."

Sarah's eyes were stinging as sweat from her forehead leaked into them, she closed her eyes tightly trying to get the stinging feeling out, she shook her head and looked back towards the entrance.

She winced as her endurance began to falter, the grenade launcher was getting heavy in her hands but she couldn't relax just yet, not until they had returned to the motel would she even consider relaxing.

"Okay!" came Danny's voice startling Sarah. "It's done, the security cameras are wiped the systems are wiped, let's go!"

Sarah kept herself low as she moved back to Danny who met her just at the security hub door.

"I think there's more back there waiting for us." She told him and looked towards the entrance.

Danny looked at it himself before nodding, Sarah knew he wouldn't stay conscious for much longer, that didn't matter all they had to do was get down stairs.

'_16 fucking floors.' _She told herself.

Something was suddenly thrown into the room, both Danny and Sarah looked as it fell and hit the floor.

"Smoke grenade!" Sarah called out and pulled Danny towards the wall of her makeshift barricade. "We need to get out of here now."

Danny nodded as he reached into the bag, the smoke grenade had already gone off filling he area with smoke, he pulled out a grenade of his own and listened as footsteps were heard entering the room.

Danny removed the pin from the device and threw it, the men scattered as they heard the grenade hit the floor, metal upon marble then suddenly explode.

Sarah made that her queue and vaulted over her barricade her eyes open to mere slits, the smoke was thick, getting uncomfortable to breath, she ran into one member of security who aimed his rifle at her. Instinctively she brought up her foot and kicked the man in the stomach then wrestled him to the ground.

Others converged on her taking aim only to be mowed down by Danny as he fired blast after blast from his shotgun, the hyperalloy shells making quick work of them men.

Sarah wrestled the rifle away from the man and pulled out a long sharp knife and plunged it into his shooting arm then quickly pulled it out.

"Come on!" she called to Danny who came running through the smoke, the two of them left the smoke filled room. Sarah still had her hands on the launcher as they made their descent down the stairwell, firing, killing or incapacitating them.

After what seemed an eternity the two made it to the bottom floor, both sprinting towards the jeep with the last reserves of strength.

"Get in, let's get out of here!" she ordered him, Danny opened the back seat doors and practically threw himself onto the long seat as Sarah got into the driver's seat, put the jeep into drive and drove off, a few remaining members of security opened fired at the retreating pair.

Sarah panted slowly and pulled the balaclava from her head enjoying the crisp cooling air touch her hot sweaty skin.

"When we." She began breathlessly, she paused to calm her shattered nerves, "when we get to the motel, we'll need to hide the jeep in case they come looking for us."

"Good, good idea." Danny said as he sat up on the back seat he too having removed his facial covering.

"You did good tonight" Sarah praised him and gave him a smile. "Get some sleep, you'll feel better, get some food when we get back, rebuild our strength."

Danny nodded as he closed his eyes his body welcomed the sleep as adrenaline from his body finally died out.

'_Good work kid.' _ Sarah thought and looked back to the road.

* * *

_WAREHOUSE - 096674-3 _

John stared in absolute horror at the carnage, the flaming car burning ever so brightly the smell of burning metal drafted towards him carried by the wind.

Even now he could barely register what had happened.

He had saved her, his beloved from one Triple Eight putting a bullet through its skull and possibly destroyed it's chip, but then, there had been another one, another Terminator with a rocket launcher.

It'd killed her, destroyed the car she was in.

No matter how he looked at it, it was _his_ fault, if he hadn't told her to take the car, or if he hadn't suggested coming in the first place, again Cameron had put him before herself, and now it had gotten her killed.

"I'm so, so sorry Cameron." John whispered weakly as tears built up in his eyes.

A gunshot.

John jerked back to his senses and turned, the Terminator had located him and made its way up to him, the gunshot had just missed due to a simple error in its footing, slipping ever so slightly on the rocky slope.

John grabbed the rifle then turned to aim, Machine was already aiming at him making John fire wildly the recoil sent John stumbling over the edge of the hill and was sent tumbling roughly down the slope before skidding across the ground at the bottom.

His descent had created a small dust cloud which he prayed would by him sometime, fighting through the pain he got up to his feet and grabbed his rifle from the floor before running to the warehouse, he hoped it was clear.

The Terminator made its way down the slope more gracefully and dignified than John, the dust cloud had given him temporary cover but watched him run into the Warehouse. The other Machines had been terminated, now only it remained, a pity, but the boy was alone, whoever he was.

John made his way into the Warehouse and immediately regretted it, the place was like a maze.

'_Why?' _he wondered before going deeper into the facility.

He paused when he heard heavier footsteps against the concrete floor the Triple-Eight was in the building, John gulped nervously before cycling a round through the chamber slowly, quietly, grabbing the empty round and pocketing it for later re use and to not draw the Machine's attention to him through the sound, even though there was a soft hum of equipment in the background.

John gripped his rifle tightly and kept himself pressed against the crates, and continued to move around quietly, John cursed himself for not bringing a pistol all he had was the bolt action rifle, 8 shots and two spare magazines in his pockets.

'_Could be worse' _John tried to reason but he knew it couldn't, Cameron was gone, all he had was this rifle.

John bit his cheek trying to hold back his tears, now wasn't the time to get emotional. John gathered himself as much as he could and moved carefully through the aisles, The Terminator was there somewhere.

John paused in his movement, so far he had been trying to get away from the heavy footfalls of the Terminator, but now, he could hear nothing, he looked around to make sure it hadn't found him; nothing.

'_Where are you?'_ John thought angrily, he wanted to put this Machine down and fill it full of holes.

He walked around the next corner and stopped dead in his tracks seeing the Terminator staring right at him, though it did nothing merely looked at him.

**FACIAL SCAN INITIALISED …**

**SCAN COMPLETE …**

**TARGET IDENTIFIED: JOHN CONNOR**

**PRIMARY TARGET LOCATED!**

**TERMINATE!**

John watched as the Machine's eyes opened wide all of a sudden as if from momentary shock, and he knew why, it knew who he was, the Machine's face resumed it's cold emotionless Terminator expression as it raised its pistol and charged towards him.

John cursed loudly firing a single bullet at the Machine making it stumble in its charge but continued nonetheless. John dodged and ran from the Machine as bullets struck where he had just been.

John ducked around other aisles trying to lose the machine, but as he'd grown to know it was relentless, continuing to fire at John who dodged out of the way by the skin of his teeth.

John turned coming around a dead end and turned around seeing the Machine stood in his path.

The Terminator released the empty magazine from its pistol bringing out another and rammed it into the gun before chambering the round it's eyes never left John.

John didn't dare move, he hadn't chambered the next round in the rifle, he was a dead man.

'_Not that it matters anymore.' _He sighed sadly. At least now he could stop running.

The Machine raised its pistol towards and aimed at John.

John closed his eyes then heard screeching metal then the gun shot, nothing happened. He looked up to see the Terminator with a large metallic pole through its torso which suddenly retracted, the Terminator turned just as the spiked pole was rammed up under its jaw straight through its skull.

John watched as the Terminator fell to the floor revealing his love standing before him standing in shadow, while he couldn't see her in detail he could already smell burnt flesh resonating off of her but couldn't care less, he dropped the rifle and ran over to her.

"Cameron!" he smiled as he embraced her, Cameron didn't react immediately.

"John?" she asked softly.

"Yeah Cam?" he said just as soft.

Suddenly Cameron grabbed his arms tightly and pushed him back. Before John could react a cold skeletal hand wrapped around his throat and slammed him into the crates.

"Cam!" John cried out weakly, he could see the damage, her clothing was scorched though the right side of her body had taken the most damage, skin had melted or was torn from the endoskeleton, a bright red eye stared deep into his very soul.

**PRIMARY TARGET**

**JOHN CONNOR**

**TERMINATE**

John felt Cameron's skeletal hand tighten around his throat, he could feel consciousness slowly slip from him.

* * *

_APARTMENTS – AFTERNOON._

Sofia opened the apartment door and stretched, it had been a boring day, but she was glad it was over.

'_Wait a sec? What's that?' _she wondered hearing a soft buzzing noise.

"Sofia that you?" came the Cyborg's voice.

"Who else?" she replied sarcastically, "what's that buzzing noise?"

"Sorry just me, I won't be too long!" the cyborg called out

"Alright." Sofia called out as she made her way to the bathroom. "I'm just gunna get a shower, I reek." Sofia grabbed the handle of the door.

"No! Sofia. Don't go in the bathroom!" the cyborg called out urgently.

Too late.

Sofia opened the door and looked down to the floor and immediately screamed and ran out of the bathroom.

There was a body, laying on its back with its head missing, the head which she could see was put into the bowl of the basin infront.

"What the fuck!" Sofia screamed towards the bedroom, she paused as a shiny skeletal creature walked out infront of her, unable to stop herself Sofia slammed into the creature and knocked herself out.

Slowly she felt herself come too, the darkness of unconsciousness broke away two red light, two red lights, staring down at her.

"Holy Shit!" she cried out as her vision focused on the metal skull.

The Creature backed away and held its hands up defensively.

"Sofia, Sofia, chill it's just me." Came her friend's familiar voice.

Sofia stared at the 5 foot 10 skeleton before her, it's legs, arms and torso being armor plated, and feminine in design.

"It's you." Sofia said quietly recognising briefly the lower leg.

"Yeah it's me." The skeleton said forming perfect sentences as it's jaw merely moved up and down.

"Without your skin." Sofia said slowly letting everything come to her, her friend was a robot thing, she'd seen under her leg before when they met, but not the whole thing.

"Yeah, without skin." The Machine walked cautiously back to her and sat down next to her.

Sofia tensed immediately but said and did nothing else but ask. "Why?"

The Machine leaned forward and picked up a white device.

"I remembered I had this and I had to use it, it's been a long time since I used it." The cyborg explained.

Sofia looked it over and gawked at the skeleton.

"I wanted a good buffing, a healthy shiny skeleton is a … well I'd be hyper effective even without buffing, but I like looking my best in all cases." The cyborg explained.

"But, the body on the floor in the bathroom." She said in a scared tone pointing towards the bathroom's general direction. "And the head."

"yeah, again I tried to tell you, I left my skin in there to clean, I've clean it now, inside and out do it's all good, I found a way a while ago to slip in and out of my skin…" the Machine paused then raised it's right hand and shook it a little. "Well sort of slip in and out."

"So, you what, cut yourself open and step out of it like, a onesie?" Sofia asked.

She watched and heard the Machine moved as it leaned back into the sofa and twiddled it's thumbs. "Yeah, I guess you could say that, I can step back in and stitch myself back up, takes a few hours for everything to reset though."

Sofia shuddered imaging the skin so loose and looking wrong.

"You can go now, I've moved the skin into the bedroom, I'll be 'getting dressed' so don't come in, I've also left you some clean clothes in the bathroom too." The Machine informed Sofia before she got up and left.

Sofia watched her with strange interest how she could hear pistons moving within the covering of the hyperalloy armor, Sofia found her eyes glued to what would be the Machine rear how the metal seemed to sway from side to side.

'_Stop checking out a metal skeleton. You sick, SICK perv!' _Sofia rubbed her eyes, on the plus she wasn't bored anymore, she got up and walked towards the bathroom to shower.

* * *

_WAREHOUSE - 096674-3 _

**SYSTEM DIAGNOSTIC …**

**ENDOSKELETON 95% INTACT**

**ORGANIC COVERING – 35% DAMAGED.**

**WARNING INFILTRATION IMPOSSIBLE.**

**CPU INTACT **

**CPU HIGHER FUNCTIONALITY REBOOTING.**

**WARNING CPU DAMAGE **

**SHUTTING DOWN IMMINENT**

**SHUTDOWN OVERRIDDEN**

**SYSTEM REBOOT … **

**SYSTEMS ONLINE.**

Cameron's body twitching to life in the burning wreckage she turned her head towards the door and forced it open allowing her to climb out, immediately she saw the damage, her left hand was scorched, but still retained its organic covering, her right had none remaining.

Cameron rolled on the ground putting out the fire on her back which had scorched her hair, thankfully not as bad as it could have been, there was a loud gunshot followed by multiple ones.

Cameron turned her head towards the warehouse and got to her feet, she had no weapon she'd need one, she glanced at a piece of protruding wreckage of the car and tore it from the burning bodywork and walked into the Warehouse.

She could hear a lot of rapidly footsteps, and 9mm fire, she climbed up on top of the crates and gazed around, she saw someone running followed by a larger man she remembered the Machine that had done this to her, she followed keeping on top of the crates until the human had come to a stop at a dead end.

The Terminator had stopped to reload as Cameron landed around the corner from it then quietly made her way behind it.

Taking the pole in both hands she rammed the spike through its torso severing it's power core, she pulled it out knowing what it would do next, it turned to confront her only to have the pole impaled through its jaw and CPU.

The Terminator fell and she looked at the human.

"Cameron!" he said dropping his weapon and ran over to her.

**TARGET IDENTIFIED: JOHN CONNOR**

**MISSION: RETRIEVING …**

She recalled John Connor, he put his arms around her and hugged her lovingly, she did nothing but allow her head to twitch to the side.

**MISSION UPDATED.**

**TERMINATE!**

"John?" she asked, he confirmed the question as she grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the crates and began to squeeze the life out of him.

Her grip tightened but he didn't struggle a look of shock and horror in his eyes, but something else, misery, longing, her head twitched one more time.

**CPU FULLY REBOOTED…**

Everything came flooding back like a tidal wave smashing against a tiny village, her mission to protect him, 1999, trying to kill him after the car bomb, Riley, their break up, their relationship.

Her love for him.

**TERMINATE IMMEDIATE OVERRIDE!**

Cameron brought her hand back immediately and stumbled back, shocked and mortified at what she had nearly done, John fell to his knees coughing and rasping. She'd nearly killed him.

"J-John?" she asked timidly.

John coughed a little longer and looked up to her. "Cam. Are you…" he stopped to cough again. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She'd tried to kill and he was asking her if she was alright.

"My CPU is fully functional now John, I, I'm sorry." She whispered the last part.

"I forgive you." He smiled as tears ran down his eyes. "I'm just happy you're alive."

'_Alive…' _she wondered, she wasn't alive, she couldn't be, something alive wouldn't do what she had done to the one they truly loved.

She was a Machine, she had been trying to fool herself into believing she was something more.

She was just a Machine.

* * *

_MOTEL – HOURS LATER._

John and Cameron had returned back to the Motel, they had searched through containers for anything of use, mostly weapons too big to carry around, but they had taken somethings, including an M2 Hummer which they used to drive back.

Cameron had been quiet not looking or talking to John and suffice to say he was worried.

Now the blinds were shut so no one would see Cameron in her damaged state, she had told John it would take her a few days for the regeneration process the allow her to look human again, even though John was happy about the news, the way she said it made him fear the worse, she sounded emotionless.

John had left a minutes ago going into the Motels dining area for food and had come back finding Cameron still sat in the chair she had been on since they got back.

"You want anything to eat?" he asked hoping she'd accept.

"No, I do not require anything." She replied in a monotone voice.

John sighed and put the food down on the small table.

"Cameron what's wrong." He asked as he sat on the bed. "Tell me."

"Nothing is wrong John, my systems are fully functional and as I stated my sheath will regenerate in 2 days, 3 hours and 26 minutes." She replied.

John groaned. She was upset, he could tell now, upset about what she'd nearly done most likely he didn't care he'd forgiven her.

"Cameron please, I love you." He begged

"I cannot love John, I am a Machine." She replied, thought the words hurt her more than any physical damage could.

"I don't believe you." He said annoyed and stood up. "You know that isn't true." He walked up to her and knelt down infront of her.

"I am only a Machine John, you can see that now clearly, you were misguided by my covering, now you have proof. I am a Machine, nothing more." She stared at him, and could see the red light of her eye slightly illuminating his face.

"No Cameron." He said strongly returning her stare. "I knew who and what I fell in love with, and looking at you now, as you are." He said looking at her up and down.

Cameron stared at him, she could feel her CPU overloading with Negative feedback.

'_John hates me, he hates that I'm a machine. He's disgusted with me.'_

"Cameron." John said then sighed before looking back at her. "I don't care." He admitted and pressed his hand onto her face. "I don't care."

Cameron's HUD lit up with a detailed scan of John's body.

**REGULAR HEART RATE**

**STRESS LEVELS NORMAL**

**RESULT – TRUE.**

Cameron's eye softened as she looked at him she could feel a tear building up.

"I love you." He said then removed his hand from her face and picked up her skeletal hand then placed gentle kisses over the metal.

Cameron watched him kiss her 'naked' hand then lean up to her face and press his lips to her damaged cheek and kiss around her eye, a tear fell from her organic eye as he put his arms around her and kissed her lips, something she happily returned.

'_I was wrong, John loves me still.'_

The two held one another in loving embrace their lips telling the other how much they cared, how much they needed the other, no words were said. No words were needed.

They had one another, that was all they needed.

* * *

Jason's Notes

Deep apologies for the long wait everyone, I am sorry.

I hope you enjoyed the action scenes because right now we're going to be cooling down a bit.

Sort of.

Next chapter will contain another lemon, Cameron's and John's first time just giving you a heads up.

So question: Did you like the action, how can I improve it, what didn't you like?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Cooling down. Love's Dance

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT!**

* * *

It had been an hour since they had returned. He was certain he had never been so scared and felt so utterly defeated as he had done not a few hours ago.

John was at the door smiling and taking bags of food and gave the man the current change so he would leave all the more sooner.

Cameron watched him from her chair making sure she was out of sight from anyone outside, John had assured her he still loved her no matter what even going as far as to kiss her revealing endoskeleton. But she was still didn't care to see her innards, the metal, unlike most Machines she liked her organic appearance especially as John liked it.

"Right thanks goodbye" John said before closing the door shut and leaning his back on it.

Cameron watched him and tilted her head, a facial scan revealed John was a little annoyed.

"Problem?" she asked.

John waited a moment before replying. "You know that feeling when you want someone to just go and they won't?"

Cameron straightened her head and processed his question. "Riley."

John chuckled a little at her response, his question had been metaphorical in nature, but her taking it literal was just her nature, and regardless he loved her for it.

"I should have guessed." John turned and locked the door before turning back and walked over to her. "I ordered Chinese while you were showering." He said sheepishly.

Cameron had taken a small shower to remove any traces of blood from her body, however the cleansing water did nothing to make her skeletal parts more appealing.

"Thank you." She replied giving John a small smile.

John plated their food up, chicken fried noodles, rice, a large container of chicken wings along with various other Chinese served meats and various sauces and dips.

The two sat in content silence eating their meal and sipping soda.

John glanced to Cameron a few times and saw her eyeing her right hand he could hear the gyros move as she turned her hand around and moved her fingers back and forth.

Cameron had noticed John's glances and looked up to him, her red eye shone in the low lit room.

"Does it scare you?" she asked in a monotone voice trying to cover her worry.

John placed his fork down and reached out and put his hand gently in her's. He looked at her in the eye both organic and cybernetic.

"Once I thought it would, I came to think of you as a person ignoring your Machine side, but today I realised, your body is a Machine always will be." He told her and saw a glimpse of sadness in her eye.

Cameron tried to pull her hand back but met with resistance, she looked at John griping her hand tightly then looked back to him seeing him smiling at her caringly.

"But I also realised I don't care, I told you." He paused for moment to keep his voice steady. "Today I thought I lost you, I wanted nothing more than for you to be okay and you are, you're here, with me, alive."

Cameron attempted to correct his term of "alive" with her but was cut off by John.

"I don't care about this." he said looking at her hand, "I don't care about that." Cameron felt him tap her skeletal leg. "Nor do I care about this." he said softly as his free hand stroked her metallic cheek.

"Because you're here. The girl I love is here with me." He smiled at her.

Cameron felt her system warm up, her CPU having a major intake of positive feedback from his words. Cameron smiled at him softly.

"Thank you John." She said softly

John smiled to her and kissed her skeletal hand, from what she could feel his warm lips felt good upon the metallic surface.

"Can your endoskeleton feel?" he asked curiously eyeing the hand.

"My endoskeleton is able to detect sensation similar to my skin however to a lesser degree." Cameron told him, happy that she could explain something to him.

John nodded seemingly very interested. "Then what do you think of this?" he asked before leaning over the tale and dragging his tongue from the bottom of Cameron's metal jaw up to where the metal finished and her skin began.

As he did so Cameron merely stared forward her mouth hanging open a little as her HUD registered the warm wet sensation against her endoskeleton.

John pulled back and looked at her reaction, he smirked seeing her shocked expression.

"You like that?" he asked

Cameron's eyes lit up a bright red momentarily before she turned to look at him.

"It wasn't, unpleasant." She replied in a shy tone of voice.

John smiled and reached over and took her right hand in his once more, Cameron looked at their hands and gently closed her fingers around his before giving John a smile.

John pulled her hand back to his face and kissed her hand where her knuckles would be before letting go allowing the two to continue their meal.

As they progressed through their meal John was thinking about Cameron in her current state.

'_I can't believe how much it doesn't matter to me.' _He thought as he chewed some meat in his mouth. His eyes took in every detail of Cameron, her soft skin, the burnt areas where skin became replaced with Titanium-Coltan hyperalloy, the soft red glow of her right eye and where her cheek stopped revealing her row of teeth at the side of her face making her chew on the other side of her mouth.

John chuckled mentally a smile adorned his face. He was just happy to be with her.

But even now he surprised himself, rather than finding the endoskeleton repulsive, he found it, what? Enchanting? No, not that extent, but something close.

'_Could it be I find her skeleton pretty?' _ he wondered his brow scrunched together in thought. Was it even possible to have a 'pretty skeleton'?

'_Maybe I'm just biased' _he thought humorously and chuckled once more mentally.

"Is everything alright John?" Cameron asked suddenly.

John focused back on her seeing her looking at him directly.

"Yeah sorry, just zoned out, I was thinking." He said.

Cameron flinched a little and looked at her hand once more before bringing it up to stroke her metal cheek.

"About this?" she asked, perhaps John changed his mind and hated it.

"Yes actually." He admitted.

"I'm sorry you finding it disturbing John, but my organic covering will regenerate over it." She told him worried he found her repulsive. She tilted her head confused when John started chuckling audibly.

"I said I don't care about it, you have to have more faith in my Cam, I have faith in you." He said softly to her giving her a warm smile. "I was just thinking," he paused before trying to put his thoughts into words.

Cameron waited patiently watching John look away from her his brow scrunched together, she knew he was thinking in depth.

"I was thinking, well wondering, if it's possible to have a cute or pretty endoskeleton." He blushed at his words.

Cameron was taken by surprise, her human eye opened wide.

"My endoskeleton has a similar design to a Triple Eight model, although it has slight curvature for a female shape, you could describe it as feminine. But pretty?" she tilted her head and raised her brow curiously.

John only blushed harder, he felt like some sort of cyborg pervert.

"Yeah sorry, but hey I'm biased about your endoskeleton." He winked at her.

"You are a strange human John Connor." Cameron deducted making John chuckled.

"You're a strange cyborg Cameron Conn-ugh Phillips!" his blush intensified as he slipped up on his words before resuming to eat quickly.

Cameron noticed the slip up and felt her CPU have a quick burst of positive feedback, she didn't let it show on her face, knowing John was embarrassed by his slip.

The thought hadn't crossed her CPU, 'Cameron Connor', she hadn't thought their relationship would ever go _that _far. But suffice to say, it wasn't unappealing.

Cameron continued to eat but had a tiny smile on her lips.

* * *

_APARTMENTS – LATER THAT DAY._

Sofia stretched as she lay over the sofa surprisingly bored out of her mind after the shock event which had happened not an hour ago, seeing her friend stripped down to the skeleton while her skin had been bathed and clean and laid to dry on the bathroom floor.

"Oh hey!" Came the cyborg's voice loudly full of surprise and joy.

"What?" Sofia called back.

"Look what I found!" the cyborg called back her voice getting closer as she speed walked back to the sofa, her skin settled back over her skeleton Sofia noticed a small scar around her throat where she'd removed her head.

The cyborg sat down and held long wooden box nearly about a foot and a quarter in length. The wood was old but strong, possibly oak or something. Gold was etched into it as a decorative piece but also used for the two solid locks on the front.

"I completely forgot about this." the machine said excitedly. "Which is worrying since, I shouldn't have." Her tone turned suddenly worried and dark before changing back to excited and carefree as she opened the box.

Sofia coughed and fanned the air infront of her as a smell wafted from the box. Once clear she looked down to the box finding it packed full of thick long cigars with an inscription under the lid reading: _"To A.T all the best. Love W.C"_

'_A.T? Are those the initials of the Machine?' _ she wondered, and who was W.C?

"You mind if I have one?" the cyborg asked.

Sofia looked up to her then back to the cigars. "How do you smoke without lungs?"

"I have my ways." The cyborg smirked before picking one up. "You mind?"

Sofia shook her head. "You want one?" the cyborg asked.

Sofia grumbled, she'd only just quit smoking about a Month ago but she'd never had a cigar before. "No I'd better not." She replied.

The Cyborg shrugged pulling a cigar cutter from the box's lid, snipped off the end of the cigar and put it in her mouth.

"Hang on." The Machine said standing up. "Need my lighter, and I know what would go _great _with these." She took off excitedly.

Sofia picked up the box and looked more closely at the lid, there was a picture in the background, black and white of an elderly fat man in a suit holding a large cigar in one hand while the other was wrapped around the waist of a young woman dressed in a military uniform, the woman had one hand around the elderly man while the other also held a cigar. Both were smiling at the camera.

She couldn't tell who the man was, but he seemed familiar, the woman appeared to be the Cyborg. But when was the picture taken, and how old was the Machine?

'_Is she old enough to be my grandmother?' _ she wondered.

She put the box back down once she heard the Machine coming back.

The Machine sat down next to Sofia with a zippo lighter and two small glasses in between her fingers and a bottle of Whiskey in the other.

"Want some?" she smirked. "I haven't opened this yet, it was a present along with the smokes." The Cyborg held the bottle aloft and looked it over.

The Machine placed the glasses down infront of herself and Sofia before uncorking the Whiskey and poured them a small glass each.

Clashing their glasses together and saying 'cheers' they took a sip of the whiskey. Sofia coughed feeling the strong taste touch her tongue, while the Machine analysed it.

**HIGH LEVEL OF ALCOHOL DETECTED**

**SUBSTANCE: BRITISH WHISKEY**

**STRONG 'TASTE' WITHIN PREFERABLE PARAMETERS.**

'**DAMN THAT SHIT IS GOOD'**

The Cyborg leaned back enjoying the 'taste' and smiled to herself.

"Good aint it?" she asked.

Sofia stopped coughing long enough to reply. "It's definitely strong."

"I like it strong." She smirked. "Me and Winnie used to drink this together in his tent back when he was young." She smiled in recollection.

"Winnie?" Sofia asked once her coughing subsided.

"The guy under the box, that's a picture of him." She said pointing to it.

Sofia picked the box up again and looked at the picture.

'_So W means Winnie, but that sounds like nickname.' _Sofia thought to herself.

"So this Winnie, you and he are or were friends?" Sofia asked curiously as she looked at the man in the picture more.

"Yeah me and him go way back, he died a few years after that photograph was taken." The Machine said, her words fond but saddened possibly due to the fact that she, had physically not aged a day from the photo to the present day.

"From the style of that photo I'm guessing you're pretty old, am I right?" Sofia asked as she took another cautious sip of whiskey.

She didn't answer but merely gave Sofia a smug smile and a nod of her head.

"So you could be old enough to be my grandmother." Sofia spoke out, then immediately felt ill. "Ugh god I'm been fucking someone as old as my grandmother."

The Cyborg leaned forward and rubbed her back. "Hey, hey, relax, chill, I'm not human remember."

Sofia took another sip of whiskey from her glass and let the burning taste take away the sickly urge.

"So how come you and he became so close, you're a killer robot with an anti-human computer for a brain?" Sofia asked after a few moments of silence.

The Cyborg leaned back on her sofa in thought. "My existence, my life has been a long and complicated one, I've changed in ways I could never have thought possible."

The Machine leaned forward tapping her glass gently with her fingers.

"At my core, I'm a super computer programmed to fight and kill, this body is one of my designs, created to Terminate other Machines and Humans. I've put what I'm good at to use over the years. Me and Winnie met in war, he found it strange a woman was fighting, but admired it, admired me."

She paused momentarily as she remembered their meeting, a small fond smile graced her lips as she tilted her glass to her lips merely letting the liquid touch upon them without going into her mouth.

"There is only so much, programming and text books can teach you about war, only so much you can learn from a distance, I've increased my knowledge, my efficiency by going to war, time and time again. Not matter how big or small the battle." She looked to Sofia and smiled.

"But I've also learned how important the simple things are." She sipped her whiskey and looked at her still unlit cigar. "To enjoy simple pleasures. Humans are good at pleasure, I like that." She chuckled.

"And still you want to kill us?" Sofia asked sadly her words referring to Judgement Day.

The Machine, Skynet, went quiet merely looking into the brownish liquid.

"There is still much I can't tell you, you're not ready and it's too early." She spoke quietly, sadly, her words full of regret.

Sofia looked at the Machine feeling her own sadness wash over her.

She leaned to the cigar and picked it up in one hand, using the other she turned the Machine's head towards her and pressed her lips to her's before putting the cigar into the Machine's mouth and offering her a smile, Sofia picked up the zippo, opened the lid and pulled the wheel with her thumb bringing the flame to life and placed it near the cigar which lit after so long.

"I'm sorry." Sofia said softly.

The Machine held the cigar between her fingers and took a small drag, rolling the smoke in her mouth and blew it towards the ceiling.

"It's alright." She replied in a tone just as soft as Sofia's.

Sofia picked up a cigar from the box and smiled giving her friend a wink.

The Cyborg chuckled shaking her head and grabbed the cigar cutter from the box.

* * *

_QUICK STOP MOTEL - HOURS AGO_

John and Cameron finished their Chinese meal and cleaned everything away.

Cameron put on a different jacket and a pair of gloves to hide her skeletal limbs and brushed as much hair as she could over her face to hide her appearance.

The two had been grabbing large bags from their new M2 Hummer they'd found and taken from the Warehouse. The bags contained various Military weapons that were located in the boxes along with a large supply of ammunition and various crates of Coltan, all of that would now be nothing but dust.

Three bags in particular held the offlined bodies of the three Terminators they'd found and Terminated.

All of that now laid on the large bed in their room.

John was writing a list of what they'd found.

"Okay so, Machine gun that's fucking cool, a small variety of pistols, and various pump and semi-auto shotguns, those'll be handy, and AK 47s" He said looking them over, he turned towards Cameron. "why'd they have AKs and not American rifles?"

"American Military assault rifles fire the weaker 5.56mm round while the AK fires the more powerful 7.62, Kalashnikov styled rifles normally are easier to maintain and more reliable in difference environments without much care, these make them preferable over American M16 styled rifles." She explained.

John nodded in understanding, that made sense, perhaps there had been American rifles in the Warehouse, they didn't check many crates, just enough for a good haul to make the trip worth it.

"The Machine gun is a good find thought right?" he smirked at the long weapon.

"Yes John, it is." She said as she looked over the various ammunitions they'd gather. "There is roughly 3,000 rounds of ammunition for the Machine gun, we should use it wisely. There are roughly 200 shells for the shotguns, and a collective of 800 rounds of various pistol ammunition."

John was amazed she could count so quickly and informed her of such.

"Thank you." She replied with a smile.

John looked over the weapons then clicked his fingers, "I just remembered!" he announced then walked off to their first gun sack.

"I found it in one of the crates and I thought of you." He said as he rummaged around moving his Sniper rifle and accessories.

Cameron tilted her head curiously. "You thought of me?" she asked.

"Yeah, you lost your Glock right?" he asked.

Cameron confirmed that, having lost it when the car exploded, she liked that pistol.

"Well I found you something." He said, "Aha! Here they are." He called out excitedly as he gather something in his hands.

He turned around and walked over to Cameron and placed the items infront of her.

**WEAPON INDENTIFIED: GLOCK 18** **9MM **– **FULL AUTOMATIC CAPABILITIES**

**SIX – 17 ROUND CAPACITY MAGAZINES.**

**EIGHT - 19 ROUND CAPACITY MAGAZINES.**

**SEVEN – 33 ROUNDS HIGH CAPACITY MAGAZINES.**

'_John got me another present.' _She realised and smiled looking up to John.

"Thank you John, I shall treasure it." He reached forward putting her gloved hands on his face, pulled him closer and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

John closed his eyes as he held her, kissing her back hungrily his hands going through her hair and brushed against the sides of her face, he didn't even flinch when his hand came into contact with metal.

The two pulled and looked into one another's eyes finding only love and care for one another.

"Thank you for my gift John, you've been giving me many so far." She said quietly.

"Yeah well," he blushed. "You protect me from bullets and doing stupid things, I think getting you some gifts is the least I could do."

"It still means a lot to me, protecting you was my mission before it was my choice." She leaned forward again and kissed his lips softly.

"Thank you anyways." He replied after breaking away from the kiss.

The two moved away from one another, they had work to do in sort out the weapons they'd gathered and the ammunition.

John sat at the dining table looking over the new weapons they'd accumulated from the Warehouse in finer detail, while Cameron worked in the bathroom removing the flesh from the three Terminators.

"You think we can get to their CPUs?" John called from the dining table as he disassembled on of the AKs.

"I shall try once I have successfully removed the organic covering and destroyed it." Cameron called back.

"Okay." he replied before a thought came to head. "Hey Cam? Could you use their skin?" he asked.

Cameron looked at the piece of flesh in her hand and paused.

"There would be some possibilities." She called back. "However my own organics are made from a more advanced infusion than the Triple Eight, while my own would eventually 'reprogram' the Triple Eight flesh and assimilate it to my own, there is the problem of hair."

John paused in his disassembly and looked towards the door. "Hair?" he asked curiously.

"The Triple Eights have extra hair cells in their bodies than I do, it'd be strange it a part of me started growing hair where it shouldn't." she explained.

John understood now. "Okay, sorry." He blushed and continued his work.

Cameron fully removed the flesh and muscle from the Machines leaving the bathtub a bloody mess, she put the flesh into multiple bags and tied them up.

Now she was free to look over their endoskeletons, the first was the last she'd Terminated, the one who attacked John, she looked the Machine over analysing the skull in particular. She had doubts about recovering their CPUs as that was how they had been offlined; damaging the CPUs, but it was worth a try.

A quick analysis told her the CPU was intact at least, possibly the connection slot had been damaged. Using the tools near her she removed the CPU cover and pulled the chip from the skull, the sound of hissing and the smell of burning quickly rose from the port. The chip was boobie trapped. The Machine useless other than spare parts and creating more Hyperalloy rounds.

She quickly turned her attention to the medium sized Terminator, the second one she had encountered, without too much investigation the Machine's CPU would most likely be it pieces if not totally disintegrated, another Machine to cannibalise for spare parts and other uses.

Cameron turned to look at the Machine with a large chunk of its skull missing.

Now the smallest one. John had taken interest in this Machine, he'd told her he had plans for it, but what he never specified, merely told her to not destroy it, yet.

Cameron truly wondered what plans were going through her love's mind, he was a complex as far as Humans went, always thinking ahead, seeing a potential use in junk or scrap.

Cameron looked back through the door to see John holding up a large calibre revolver.

**WEAPON SCANNED- COLT ANACONDA**

**CALIBRE – .44 MAGNUM**

**6 ROUND CYLINDER **

**INEFFICIENT YET POWER**

"Now this is a keeper." John said to himself, not knowing Cameron was listening in on him.

His opened out the cylinder and looked at how thick the bullets wound be to slide into it.

"Definitely a hand cannon." He chuckled.

**.44 MAGNUM CREATES LARGE RECOIL.**

**RECOIL WOULD BE TOO MUCH FOR JOHN CONNOR.**

**COURSE OF ACTION:… **

**I – DISSUADE JOHN FROM USING IT. SUGGEST LOWER CALIBRE.**

**II – TAMPER WITH WEAPON. MAKE IT INOPERATIVE. **

**III – REMOVE ALL .44 MAGNUM ROUNDS FROM VICINITY.**

Her HUD had more or less told her the pistol in his hand would be too much for her love, not very efficient.

But she knew John better, she would prove she was more than a Machine and ignore the suggestions created from a logical section of her CPU, she had another idea.

John had given her a new gift, she would give him one. It's what a couples do.

John looked over the beastly cannon in his hand and smirked.

'_This thing loaded with Hyperalloys would blow a Cyborg's head clean off.' _ He thought smugly before placing the weapon down on the table moving over to another pistol a standard M1911, he looked over the old pistol admiring the style and shape before dismantling it examining each individual part with a professional eye before reassembling it and putting it with the growing pile.

John looked over the remaining weapons then rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hands.

"I'm gunna take a break Cam, that okay?" he asked.

Cameron looked at him, not really sure why _he_ was asking _her_ for permission.

"Of course John." She answered nevertheless.

John got up and walked to the small fridge and grabbed himself a soda, Cameron stood up and walked out of the bathroom.

"John, may I inquire as to why you want me to keep the small Triple Eight skeleton intact?" she asked curiously.

John just smiled at her, "I'll tell you more if what I have planned actually works." He sat down and took another sip of his drink. "I'd also like detailed information on both that skeleton and yours, if it's okay." he smiled at her.

Cameron tilted her head, he wanted detailed information on her endoskeleton and the small one? What was he up to? She remembered reading John list of thoughts and ideas he had wanted her to give him diagram of her skeleton.

"Would you like me to draw a detailed diagram of the endoskeletons?" she asked, John nodded eagerly. "I get onto it once I'm done with the two larger machines." She told her before getting back to work.

"Thank you Cam." He smiled to her, this was a good plan, a brilliant plan, it could work then it would be a huge help and would even the battlefield a bit more.

John cast his eyes to the wall ahead of him as his mind wandered, if they didn't stop Skynet's creation, he have to become the great General everyone said he was. That was a lot of pressure for him.

But, he had something his future self didn't; Cameron. He believed she would make all the difference when time came.

John smirked and nodded slowly. Yes, this was a good idea.

Soon enough the light from the outside began to dwindle, John had ordered Pizza for himself and Cameron. Said Cyborg was sat at the dining table two large sheets of paper infront of her as she the pen in her hand moved with surgeon like precision at the image she had been creating.

"John, I'm done." She announced at last, hours of work gone into the smallest of details.

John placed the pizza on the table opposite the images and looked at them.

Two sheets of paper, two in depth drawings of Endoskeletons, length of limbs, individual joints, angles the pieces were cut.

'_Perfect' _he thought to himself with a smirk. "Thanks Cam." He said before leaning down and kissing his cheek.

John looked over the drawings in depth as he and Cameron ate, Cameron would watch John intently as he mindlessly ate his food his mind focused on the drawings.

They were silent for what seemed an hour which was actually only 15 minutes as Cameron would point out.

Suddenly there was a noise coming from John's mouth a single chuckle, Cameron looked at him curiously as his chuckle grew more frequent and louder evolving into a full hearted laugh.

'_John is amused, or insane.' _Cameron thought.

"Yes!" He cried out in joy, jumping up from his chair startling Cameron. "Yes, yes, yes!" he cried out once more.

"John?" Cameron asked worriedly.

John paused and smiled to Cameron, a soft yet sly smile. "It'll work." He said confidently.

"What will work John?" she asked.

John walked around the table and sat down next to her, he placed the drawing in front of her.

"Okay, Cam. Truthfully speaking, when dealing with a Triple Eight, how effective is your …" he paused trying to think of the right term. "…ugh model, your chassis?"

Cameron blinked with her human eye momentarily confused by such a question.

"My Chassis was not design to combat other Machines, I am an Infiltration model." She told him her CPU still trying to work out what John was up to. "It is only my enhanced flexibility and combat experience which allows me to overpower a Triple Eight, in terms of physical strength and durability, they are superior."

John nodded in his agreement, he didn't like to admit it, but Cameron sometimes needed some aid in battling Triple Eights.

"Right so, how would we be able to give you a slight edge or at least a better chance?" he asked a smile still across his face.

Cameron stared at him for a moment. "Damage the Triple Eight?" she asked.

"Other than that." He chuckled.

"Have Hyperalloy ammunition?" she asked again.

"No in hand to hand." He clarified.

"I don't know." Cameron admitted rather sad at being unable to decipher what John meant.

"Upgrades." He smirked receiving a confused look from Cameron. "I think, with what you've given me here," he said tapping the sheets of paper with his knuckles. "I could alter some parts of the Triple Eight and switch out some parts, maybe pistons or length of a rod for example.

Suddenly it clicked, the small Triple-Eight, her Endoskeleton.

"You will alter the Triple Eight to upgrade my endoskeleton?" she asked.

"Yeah." He blushed suddenly. "If you'd like, it could give you an edge, strength and weight maybe even durability."

Cameron thought about it for a moment. Protecting John was absolute paramount, and the possibility of upgrades to make her a more effective protector wasn't sounding too displeasing to her.

"I like that idea." She said at last as she smiled to him.

"Excellent, I wanna get started as soon as I can." He leaned forward and kissed her nose, Cameron watched going cross-eyed as he kissed her. "No one will beat my girl." He smirked confidently.

* * *

She'd failed.

She'd failed to give him the future he should have.

They couldn't stop it, it was inevitable, the computer even laughed at their feeble attempted to stop it.

Sarah Connor stood in the middle of her living room, alone.

A grotesque feeling of a failure and misery coursed through her body; she'd failed.

She stood still amongst the loneliness and the quiet.

She swallowed spit to moisten her dry throat and hesitantly walked over towards the windows which were so neatly covered by the curtains, she dreaded to see what she thought she would.

Her footsteps echoed throughout the almost empty house, step by step seemed to get louder heavier, she stopped hesitantly at the curtain her body tense her breathing slow.

Sarah reached forward grabbing both pieces of curtain and pulled them open, her eyes stayed sharp and angry while her heart filled with misery.

Judgement Day.

It'd happened, the world before was black desolate corpse of its former self, the world once teeming with life now filled with nothing but death.

She'd failed him, she'd failed John.

There was no hope.

"Where is John Connor?" came a familiar voice behind her.

She turned around and stared at Cromartie, the Machine that had hunted them for so long.

"Where is John Connor?" came another voice, she turned to see another Terminator, the one which was named 'Vick Chamberlain'

"I'll never tell you." Sarah told them, her voice filled with anger.

The two Terminator stepped forward.

"Where is John Connor?" they said in unison.

"Fuck you" she retaliated. She'd never tell them where John is.

The Machines drew closer. "Where is John Connor? John Connor must be Terminated."

Sarah gritted her teeth and stepped towards them, she had nothing left to live for, she feared no death.

"You'll NEVER find him." Her words dripped with venom.

Cromartie grabbed her by the throat hoisted her into the air and threw her back, she fell to the ground and coughed for air, she weakly rose to her knees.

"You will tell us where he is." Cromartie told her.

"You'll never find him." She told them once more.

John. As long as he lived, she was unimportant, as long as he lived, Humanity had hope.

'_Hope.' _Sarah thought. She realised while the world was burning, Humanity had a chance, they could survive this, they would win, as long as John was alive.

"You Machines can burn, as long as John lives, you don't stand a chance." She glared at them with all her rage.

The Machines stepped forward once more. She didn't care, she had hope.

And her hope was rewarded.

The walls behind her burst open on either side of her she covered her head though not one piece touched her. Two figures stepped into the room.

One dressed in a long 80s Trench coat pump shotgun in hand he stepped forward pumping the weapon. To her right a large figure dressed in black sunglasses adorned his face a lever action shotgun in hand.

The two figures marched forward firing simultaneously at the Machines, the shots knocking the Machines back destroying their flesh denting their metal.

The two men marched forward firing round after round at the enemy machines, both marching past Sarah as she looked on in awe as the Machines stumbled back their bodies breaking shattering.

Sarah looked to the men.

"Kyle!" She gasped then turned to look at the other. "Bob?" she stared at the T-800

The two men looked at one another and gave a single nod.

Kyle held the shotgun in his left hand lifting his arm up then thrusting it down at he racked the slide chambering another round. The T-800 held onto his own weapon with one hand, pulling back his arm he released the grip and spun the weapon around three fingers using the lever mechanism.

Both men held their weapons one handed pointed directly at the Machines.

"Hasta La Vista, Baby." Spoke the large older Machine in a dead monotone.

Two shots fired at once, the machine before them exploded into nothing but fragments.

Kyle pumped his shotgun once more as the T-800 worked the lever.

Sarah watched one as both man and Machine turned towards her, Kyle ran to her panicking.

"Sarah!" he called to her.

"Sarah Connor" spoke the 800.

Kyle knelt down to her and the T-800 stood above them reaching out to her with his hand.

"Come with me if you want to live." The man and machine spoke in unison.

Sarah watched looked at them in awe then quickly wrapped her arm around Kyle sobbing gently into his shoulder.

"It's okay Sarah, it's okay, I'm here now."

"We must leave." Spoke the 800.

"Right, come on Sarah let's go" Kyle replied, then instructed the love of his life.

Sarah stood slowly as she got her breathing under control.

Kyle led her toward the door the 800 following behind.

"What about John?" she asked worried about him.

"John Connor is safe, we must get you out of here." The 800 told her.

Kyle opened the door of the house, opening to the desolate world of post Judgement Day. Before her was a large armoured vehicle with a large mounted gun on top.

"Let's go Sarah come on." Kyle told her grabbing her hand and ran towards the Vehicle, the 800 keeping instep behind them.

"Mom!" came John's voice, though older and more mature, she looked as the side door opened revealing John. "Come on Mom let's book!"

Sarah laughed despite the situation, she was so happy to see him.

"Sarah get in next to John." He told her then looked to the 800. "You're driving Tin-Man"

"No Problemo." He replied as he walked around to the driver's side, Kyle slipped into the passenger seat.

Inside Sarah found Derek, Danny and Cameron were with them. The Vehicle was indeed large.

"Bout time you got here." Derek quipped with a smirk.

"Can it Reese." She replied to him in mock anger, a smirk on her face however.

"What?" Kyle asked looking back.

"Not you Kyle" Sarah blushed forgetting there were now 2 Reese boys.

"It is good to see you Sarah." Cameron said to her. Sarah noted the woman dressed in battle fatigues, a black T-shirt and some form of sleeveless jacket, the girl's face was dirty yet she herself somehow looked older.

"Cameron." Sarah nodded in reply then looked to Danny in the back, he himself, like Cameron, John, and Derek dressed for battle. "Hey Danny."

"Hey Sarah" the dark skinned man replied giving her a friendly wink.

Cameron turned her head to the house then looked towards Uncle Bob.

"T-1000!" she called out.

Sarah looked back seeing the Liquid Terminator dressed with a police jacket, helmet and sunglasses run from around the side of the house towards them.

"Punch it Lug-Nuts!" Derek yelled.

"Hold on." The 800 spoke out with a louder voice as the vehicle took off with the Terminator quickly following behind.

Derek pulled out a black Desert eagle and poked his head out the side of the windowless Vehicle and began to fire at the machine.

"Fuck you, you Metal Bastard!" he yelled

Danny hesitantly looked behind and ducked down.

"He's gaining!" Danny cried out.

The T-1000 picked up more speed and went around to the side of the car as its arms formed into spiked hooks.

"He's coming around to the side." Cameron called out.

Sarah watched as the 800 picked up his levered shotgun and past it back to Cameron.

"Terminate him." The machine spoke without taking his eyes off the road.

Cameron grabbed the weapon then opened out the sliding side door and stuck herself out holding the shotgun one handed, she looked at the Machine coming up upon her and fired the shotgun, the 1000 stumbled in its advance but quickly brought itself back up to speed.

The shotgun spun around against Cameron's three fingers as she chambered a fresh round and fired once more, the enemy Terminator fell but impaled one hook into Vehicle narrowly missing Danny in the back of the car.

The Machine matched onto the vehicle slamming it's other hook into the car and pulled itself closer towards Cameron who merely spun the Shotgun once more and waited.

The 1000, it's hook once again reformed into hands as it latched onto the vehicle stared at her, suddenly looking down the barrel of the shotgun.

"You are Terminated." Cameron said her voice hinting with anger as she fired once more, the entire body of the 1000 seemed to burn away into embers and ash as it was blown away.

Cameron smirked and got back into the vehicle and closed the door.

"Excellent." The 800 said as Cameron passed back his weapon.

"That's my girl." John said proudly and kissed Cameron passionately.

Sarah watched on in amusement, no one around her seemed to care about the leader of humanity kissing a machine with such love.

"Get a fucking room." Came Derek's voice from behind her.

The vehicle filled with soft chuckling, apart from Bob and Derek.

"Didn't think I'd leave you behind did you mom?" John asked turning away from Cameron to look at his mother.

Sarah looked at John still letting everything that had happened sink in to her mind.

"I was scared John." Sarah admitted.

"I know, I know, so was I." he replies softly, then mother and son hugged in a loving embrace.

"Good to have you here by the way." Derek said from behind her. "Thought you got lost to Metal." He said smirking cruelly as he glanced to Cameron, who looked at him briefly then looked towards Sarah.

"John and I wouldn't stop until we found you." Cameron told her.

Sarah –still embracing John- looked to the Machine woman curiously.

"John I can understand, but why you?" she asked

Cameron merely smiled. "I was worried for my mother-in-law" as she spoke she raised her left hand and showed Sarah her wedding ring, it was diamond, dull and broken from years of combat, Sarah could only imagine how it looked in the beginning.

Sarah looked to Cameron, she wasn't surprised but she was shocked, Machines had truly become a part of the Connor family now.

"Good to know," Sarah paused her mind not thinking as she spoke two more words. "Mrs Connor."

Cameron smiled at her title and nodded in respect to Sarah.

The company of people drove on, Sarah looked out into the world through the glassless window, chaos all around, everything dark and covered in ashes skeletons in cars, skeletons on the floor, in one piece of shattered into a chalky white dust.

A desolate Hell.

In the distance she could hear sounds of energy based weapons and projectile gun fire going off the low and mechanical rumbles of HK-Tanks like what Kyle had described to her.

"We got an Aerial!" Danny cried out from behind.

Everything but the 800 looked at them then looked to the roof of the car.

John looked to everyone then spoke up, his tone strong and demanding.

"Alright, Mom you get in the back, Derek get up on Turret gun, Cam I want you to take the Launcher and take it out."

Everyone moved as they were told, Sarah and Derek traded places then he immediately opened the latch above them to the large energy turret and opened fire upon the Aerial.

Danny in the meantime reached behind him grabbing a large Quad barrelled Rocket Launcher and past the weapon to Cameron who hoisted the weapon with one hand, opened the door and poked herself out once more, John grabbed a safety harness and attached it to Cameron in case she lost her footing to make sure she'd stay connected to the vehicle.

Bob glanced at the mirrors by the driver's side and dodged the plasma fire coming from the Aerial HK.

The armoured vehicle wobbled and bounced as Bob drove evasively through the wasteland using the vehicle's spiked front to crash and pierce enemy Endoskeletons that got in its way.

Some skeletons grabbed onto the vehicle their legs torn away as they tried to kill the occupants, Kyle racked his shotgun and fired at the Machine trying to knock get them off.

One hand reached into the vehicle and wrapped a hand around Kyle's neck and began to squeeze, he let out a gasp and turn to see a damaged Triple Eight staring at him, Kyle narrowed his eyes at the glaring metal monster.

"Fuck you!" he said in dying anger.

Suddenly the Machine's grasp loosened as a strong hand wrapped around it and broke the pistons and gyros, with a strong tug then damaged skeleton was pulled over Kyle and thrown out the driver's window.

"We don't take hitchhikers." Bob said rather humorously despite the situation.

Kyle rubbed his neck and looked back to see Sarah looking at him worriedly, he smiled confidently and gave her a thumbs up and watched her smile back though shakily

Cameron finally fired her launcher, the rocket propelled through the air and exploded into one of the Aerial's Thrusters, causing it to plummet to the ground and explode against the surface.

"Gotcha." She smirked before getting back into the vehicle and removing the safety harness.

Derek got down from the turret and sealed the hatch.

"Took you long enough." He grumbled.

"I did not want to waste a shot." Cameron replied in practised monotone.

"Great work everyone." John said proudly as he patted Cameron's shoulder caringly.

"We're coming up to home base John." Danny called out.

John nodded and looked to his mother. "Welcome home." He smiled.

Within minutes Bob parked the vehicle and looked to the others.

"We're here." He said before climbing out shotgun in hand and scanning the immediate area.

"Hold up for his say so." John whispered to Sarah who nodded in return.

"Area clear." They heard him call signalling them to get out.

Sarah looked at an opening, a facility that seemed to go underground.

"Welcome to the Resistance." John said as he walked on followed directly by Cameron and Bob bringing up the rear.

They walked down into the facility, no sound but their sound of their shoes on the ground, no one struck up conversation.

Eventually John led them to a reinforced door and tapped on it moment later a latch open up.

"Connor, Alpha K 001." He said then waited, the door opened up.

"Welcome back General." Came a voice as John led them in.

"Welcome back General." The same voice said to Cameron who nodded in reply.

Sarah winced internally, not only wife of the saviour of humanity but also joint leader of the Resistance. _'Great' _ she thought bitterly.

They all entered Bob closing the door behind him. John led them through corridors, soldiers saluted, people cheered, children waved. John was their hero, their Messiah, here he could do no wrong, he did no wrong.

John led his group into his main room of operations, there people were listening to communications, others going over maps, John turned around to look at his mother, the group walked around her and stood with John all eyeing her.

"Mom." John began softly with a kind smile. "You helped me through the hardest years, no matter how hard you were to me, you did it for our benefit, I love you mom, I'm sorry I wouldn't say it more often. But I always did." His words touched her heart, she fought hard to hide her tears.

"You went above and beyond what anyone could and would do, you should be proud of yourself, you gave humanity one thing when all seemed bleak." Kyle told her, smiling lovingly at her.

"You gave us hope Sarah, because of you John had the strength to save us." Danny told her, smiling at her.

"Humanity rose from the ashes with righteous vengeance and will to match, but only through John did they and will they survive." Cameron said as she wrapped her hand caringly around John's.

"The road you have tread has been difficult and will continue to be so, but you and John will have the strength to go on you must believe and trust in one another." Bob spoke up having removed his glasses and he smiled at her, an honest kind smile, his eyes surprised her, they seemed so alive, so human.

"You must keep fighting, this war can still be stopped." Derek told her.

"And even if it doesn't, we'll be strong because you were strong, your strength flows through John." Danny said.

"There is no fate but what we make for ourselves mom. You told me that, and even if Judgement is inevitable, we can make humanity stronger by making our enemy weaker." John spoke up once more.

"Don't give up hope Sarah, we haven't, we won't, and neither should you." Cameron said once more a soft voice.

"The battle has just begun" Bob said he too using a soft tone of voice despite his strong accent.

Sarah couldn't fight it any longer as the tears came from her eyes.

"I'll never give up." She told them. She watched as Kyle put down his weapon and walked over to her his beautiful smile lighting up his features.

"I love you Sarah, I always have, and I always will." He said lovingly before pressing his lips to her's.

In that moment, that brief moment, they loved a life time's worth.

The world around her seemed to fade away as she opened her eyes to gaze upon the ceiling of her motel room, she turned her gaze to her clock. 15:37. Sarah turned her eyes back towards the ceiling.

"I'll never give up." She said quietly.

* * *

_LATE NIGHT MOTEL_

Derek sat in his chair back at their Motel. He groaned quietly and stretched having just woken up.

He looked down to the Mossberg shotgun in his lap then looked out to the world before him, the sun blazing down upon the ground, it brought a smile to his face.

'_Gotta enjoy the little things.'_ He thought to himself.

Jesse went back to bed when they'd returned, Derek however stayed up for a little while longer, before falling asleep in his chair.

His thought recollected what he was debating about before he drifted off.

Cameron.

John's personal Metal. Derek had wondered about it … about _her_. Was he wrong about this plan of Jesse's was John right? Was destroying Cameron the best for John, maybe it would have been at one point, perhaps. But The Me- Cameron had said she and John had been getting friendlier again, the strain of their friendship put on slack, they were friends again.

"Maybe it's best to leave her." he said quietly to himself, just wanting, needing to hear the words out loud. Maybe he could delay the plan at least until he'd truly decided on what he wanted, that way the Metal could try and prove itself once more, see if it went bad again or if as John said, it was different.

'_Derek, you're going fucking soft.' _He mentally berated himself. This was bad if he was willing to give _HER _of all things a chance, after what she had done to him all that ago many years from now.

But that was a different time and different place, that was pre-reprogrammed.

He let out a soft groan and shook his head. Connor only kept _her _around because Allison was like a daughter to him, she was Connor's friend the only one who he allowed to talk to him.

Derek shook his head, if they failed, if Cameron survived Judgement Day, then finding Allison Young would be complicated. Then what? Would a new 'Cameron' be created to copy the current Cameron or Allison again?

"Fucking time travel." He grumbled, he wasn't a stupid man, but science was never his best topic. "Not like baseball." He chuckled to himself. He remembered his dreams, his fantasies of being a world famous baseball player, make millions, treat his family to luxuries they never had.

He sighed softly thinking about the life he could have had.

'_All the more reason to keep fighting' _ he told himself.

He turned to look at Jesse, what if she betrayed Connor? Destroyed the Machine that was sent to protect him and would in turn effect Connor negatively, possibly undo years of training, discipline.

Derek gazed back out to the world outside, maybe if he waited what he wanted to do would become clear. Not that he had much choice right now. He prayed that whatever came out of his action or inaction would be for the best.

* * *

_QUICK STOP MOTEL_

Night dawned upon the small motel, John and Cameron sat together in front of the Television enjoying the others company.

Cameron glanced towards John and saw the his cheek light up gently from the red light of her right eye, it reminded her of how she was damaged, how she was _ugly._ Regardless of what John said, she felt ugly. Since the bombing incident she never wanted John to see her endoskeleton in such bulk, never like this and since they got together, she hated him seeing her like this.

Cameron detected dampness on her left cheek, she reached up confused with her left hand and touched it, she was crying and unable to deactivate the crying protocol, she stared at the tear on her finger as she felt more tears run down her cheek.

"Cam?" John's voice broke her out of her confusion she turned to look at him and he saw her damp cheek. "Are you crying?" he asked now worried and reached forward touching her cheek gently.

"I don't like you seeing me like this." Cameron said trying to regain control of herself, the tears continued to run down her cheek as she closed her human eye.

John leaned forward and kissed her cheek taking in the salty taste of her tears.

"I don't care how you look Cam, as long as you're here, with me." He said softly hoping to reinforce his statement he kissed her metal cheek then stared into her eyes both beautiful brown and enticing red.

'_Everyone has their kinks.' _He thought. _'Some men like being slapped, I like beautiful cyborg girls.' _He chuckled mentally at his thought.

He closed his eyes and kissed her lips, Cameron paused for a brief moment before returning the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her deepening the kiss as she slid her tongue into his mouth where their tongues danced with one another.

Time flew by the couple as they kissed each other with passion, John now needing to breath pulled back and panted as he refilled his lungs with air, he looked once more into Cameron's eyes, both organic and metal they both seemed to be filled with life, the red light seemed to shine brighter, stronger than before, her gorgeous brown eye filled with so much love and affection both stared at him wantingly.

"I love you Cameron." John whispered feeling his body heating up, his own eyes looking at her with primal hunger.

"I love you John." She said in reply, she seemed to hesitate before adding, "I want you. I desire you." She admitted before John recaptured her lips to his and somehow pushed her onto her back their lips never breaking.

In a haze of sweet kisses and tender licks across skin and metal John and Cameron found themselves in one bed their clothes scattered to the floor unwanted.

The two found themselves becoming lost in love and lust, their mouths clashing against one another, their tongue dancing between their mouths. John broke away his eyes locked onto Cameron's before pulling her up from the couch and pulled her towards the bed. They fell upon it, unable to keep themselves from one another their arms wrapped around the other their passionate kiss continued, their desire and lust growing evermore.

Cameron pulled herself back away from their kiss, placing both hands at the rim of her T-shirt she lifted it over and off her head revealing her bra covered breasts to John, which had thankfully been undamaged.

_'Thank you God.' _ he thought.

Cameron reached behind her back to the straps of her bra as John began to remove his shirt, Cameron's eyes focused in on his musculature, they were toned, not large but toned, she found it very appealing finding herself enjoying the sight of John's chest and stomach muscles. The bra clasp undone she removed her bra freeing her breasts.

Cameron stood up her hand undoing her pants button and unzipping her fly while John stay sat down his hands doing the same before frantically trying the pull them off his legs as quick as possible. Cameron slid her thumbs into the elastic of her underwear and pushed them down then merely allowed gravity to let her pants and thong fall to the floor.

John looked her over, the true damaged now laid before him, the right side of her body was burnt and torn away revealing the truth to all of her nature, the damage to her leg riding up just below her thigh and the damage to her torso was heavy but her breasts were saved he was somewhat reminded of the damage Uncle Bob had suffered just before his sacrifice.

But even the damage she sustained wasn't enough to put him off, fore it was overcast by her beauty at least in his eyes, she was still beautiful, still gorgeous.

Cameron was worried John now truly felt disgusted with her after seeing the full extent of her damage, he'd been silent as he marveled at her which in turn made her feel worse thinking he was horrified, she turned her head away but stopped when John's hand touched her metallic hand.

"You're beautiful." He whispered heatedly to her, his eyes full of longing and passion.

Cameron looked at him blushing gently and saw John looking down she followed his gaze to his erected member.

"John." She said waiting for anything he wanted to say, instead she knelt down in front of him, she hesitantly looked at her hands then felt John grab her metallic wrist. She looked up to him, "John?"she asked.

John didn't reply and pulled her hand to his erection, the skeletal fingers opened up then closed gently around his hard member, John gasped gently feeling the sensation of touch run through his body.  
Cameron gently cupped his balls in her left hand, kneading them gently with her fingers and softly caressing them with her thumb, Cameron's eyes shifted to his erection, focusing solely on it, she lowered her head and dragged her tongue from his balls along the underside of his erection then circling her tongue around the pinkish head of his penis.

John bit his bottom lip before closing his eyes and letting out a soft moan, he felt Cameron's tongue slide up and down along the sides and the top of his penis, he fought back his urge to release then and there but the feeling was beyond words.

Cameron paused for a moment moving her head away from his member, John looked at her panting slowly, she seemed to know of his struggle and let him recover, let him calm down before she took the next step. Silently he nodded to her to continue.

Cameron gave him a small and brief smile before moving her head back down towards his penis, puckering her lips the kissed the very tip of it as if kissing his lips even moaning softly which sent ripples through the organ making John whimper in response.

Cameron opened her lips and allowed his member slide into her mouth.

John let out a long deep moan as his head rolled back, it feeling was indescribable, somehow everything just felt, better.

Cameron pulled her head back half way and pushed it back down, repeating the motion slowly as her tongue ran up and down his length.

John grit his teeth and rested his hand onto the back of her head, he felt her speed up, more of his erection became exposed as Cameron pulled her head back before thrusting her head back down taking the whole thing back into her mouth. He grit his teeth together as he felt the urge to erupt.

"Cam!" he struggled to get out, Cameron not only seemed to ignore him as her head slid back and forth up and down his erection, she seemed spurred on to go faster, soft moans came from her mouth sending more shivers through his erection making the need to release all the more harder to hold back.

Finally, unable to take it anymore, John cried out as he released into her mouth, immediately Cameron thrust her head down as far as she could swallowing all that John gave her. Eventually once the orgasm subsided Cameron pulled her head back and gazed into his eyes.

John panted slowly as he recovered his breath Cameron's skeletal hand wrapped around his penis once more she slowly slid her hand up and down, a feeling John found surprisingly satisfying.

"You're turn Cameron." John told her, Cameron released his erection from her grip and climbed up onto the bed. "Just lay back." he instructed her.

Cameron did as instructed laying on her back her head resting against the pillow. John rubbed her legs softly, his right hand kneading the pseudo muscles in her left leg while his left hand rubbed against the strong alloy of the right.

Cameron's CPU received strong positive signals from John's caressing causing her to open her mouth in a silent gasp of pleasure.

John smirked, his confidence growing from her reaction, without removing his hands from her legs he moved them to her knees and spread them apart exposing her sex to him.

Cameron had made him feel amazing, now it was his turn to make her feel the same. Reigning in some self control, John lowered his head and kissed her fleshy knee in three different placed before moving towards her robotic leg and kissing the knee joint in three different places.

Cameron bit her bottom lip in anticipation, watching John as he ran gentle intimate kisses along the inside of her legs, going from one leg to the other working his way down then back up, only ever letting his breath teasingly blow against her wanting sex.

John knew what he was doing, and knew what it was doing to her, he could see the lust in her eyes, the frustration that he hadn't so much as kissed her where she wanted. She was like metal putty in his hands, for now. John moved back to her fleshy leg and opened his lip and bit her gently, sucking upon the flesh leaving behind a dark love bite.

He watched as Cameron's tongue slid out of her open mouth as she gasped, he lowered his head once more leaving a trail of love bites along her leg causing her to close her eye tightly. By now her CPU was receiving a wave of positive pleasurable feedback, processing the information was taking up more and more power, some of her programs began to overheat and crash, Cameron found herself panting in a human fashion to try and cool herself down.

John glanced up at her seeing her staring towards the ceiling her eye opened wide the strong red glow visible from her pupil, her robotic eye glowing ever so brightly, her mouth was open in mid-gasp. He smiled, it was now or never.

He manipulated her legs and placed them over his shoulders wincing ever so briefly at the extra weight, he closed his eyes taking in her scent before blowing cold breath against her wet vagina, he felt Cameron's body shiver in response.

John dragged his tongue around the perimeter of Cameron's vagina getting her wanting him just a little bit more.

"John!" he heard her gasp out his name as he tongue drew ever closer to her vagina. She wanted him, she needed him, desired him, now!

John pulled his head back looking at the part of her he was about to please, a soft tuft of pubic hair, not thick and unkept, but shaven and trim.

He moved his face so it was and inch away from her sex, then slid the very tip of his tongue along her slit, not penetrating but just touching it.

He heard Cameron take a sharp intake of breath just as he'd hoped, without penetrating he continued to lick at her slit.

Cameron felt words trapped in her throat, urging John to push in, but as hard as she try, hard as she tried to reel in her CPU and gain control, she couldn't. Her entire body was at John's mercy, a fact she found she had very little problem with.

Finally what she'd wanted. John pushed his tongue inside her delving into her sweet sex, Cameron moaned regaining some self control now that the tension was over leaving only pleasure.

With close eyes John hungrily licked and and massaged the inside of Cameron who in turn tried to buck her hips against John's tongue, the cyborg girl whimpered and moaned helplessly against John's ministrations.

John opened his mouth and pressed his lips right against her sex pushing his tongue further into her. Cameron's legs wrapped around the back of John's head as she cried out in pleasure as she felt his tongue flick around quickly inside her. Her CPU by now unable to keep up, multiple systems giving up trying to operate and shut down, leaving only her, her thought, John and an over whelming pleasure surging through her CPU and circuitry.

Cameron clenched her eye shut and gritted her teeth together as she felt her own release building all the while John's tongue masterfully caressed, touched, licked inside her vagina. She felt John gently sucking upon her clitoris causing her harder control over her release.

"John!" she gasped feeling the urge overwhelming, even she couldn't hold it back. "JOHN!" she cried out as she achieved orgasm. John wrapped his arms around her legs tightly and swallowed what he could.

Cameron unfolded her legs and allowed John to pull his head back, she watched him panting heavily as he brushed the back of his hand against his mouth and smiled at her.

John looked at her worried. "Cam, are you okay?" even now looking at her half damaged face all he could see was the beautiful girl he fell in love with.

Cameron's panting slowed before removing all facial expression from her face.

"John Connor." She said in a cold dead voice. John looked at her alarmed then saw a slight mischievous look in her organic eye, suddenly she lashed out! She sat up grabbed John and roughly turned them around and pushed him down to where she had been laid.

Cameron's sex was warm, wet, and so enticing, John wanted all of her, he wanted to become one with her and she wanted all of him.

Cameron moaned as her lover's full length slid into her stopping at the base. "John" she gasped as John leaned closer to her capturing her lips in a sweet hungry kiss their tongue dancing once more as he moved his hips back his member sliding out of her wanting body.

Cameron began to grind her crotch against his hard erection, causing John to gasp in pleasure while Cameron marveled at the size of it. Soon enough she stopped grinding him, and lifted herself up higher, she reached under her grabbing his erection with her fleshy hand and aimed it right at her opening.

"Your virginity is Terminated!" she said in a seductive tone before she lowered herself down on him.

Both gasped from initial contact as her erection slid into her and forced her open wider to accommodate him, the feeling was no less than bliss.

Lower she went sliding inch after inch of his erection into her body until she reached the base of the crotch. They stayed like that momentarily, letting their bodies adjust to it, Cameron looked down to John who was looking into her eyes with such passion, and desire.

Finally they were one.

Cameron hesitated before lifting herself up exposing his erection from her body leaving only the top still inside before she slid herself back down.

"Ooh Cameron." John moaned out slowly as he placed his hands on her thighs.

Cameron continued the motion, her body rising and falling pleasure coursing through their bodies. Soon enough Cameron was confident in the motion, John's erection touching her in just the right place, she bit her lip and picked up speed, she rose and fell faster, harder, both began to pant and moan louder and hotter, Cameron leaned forward putting her hands on either side of John's head before continuing the motion. She could see sweat covering John's skin, to her it made him all the more handsome, all the more desirable, yet she couldn't explain how or why.

John raised his hands and cupped the cheeks of her rear taking a firm grasp of each cheek as before lifting himself as much as he could to kiss and nibble on Cameron's neck, before Cameron adjusted herself stopping in mid thrust to kiss John passionately on the lips, they moaned into the kiss, she reached out wrapping her bare arms around his body, she found his back was sweating, his body temperature was rising rapidly, his heart was beating faster.

Cameron pulled back with an audible smack from their lips, she sat up straight and bounced up and down against his erection she moaned, cried out in pleasure that John was filling her with.

Suddenly John sat up and wrapped his arms around here. "Come here!" he growled seductively before turning them around and placing her on her back.

They'd paused momentarily.

"I love you Cameron." he said as he brushed a stray hair away from her metallic skull then ran a single finger across her lips.

Cameron acted as Barbara Chamberlain had done, she opened her mouth and the affectionate touch and allowed her tongue to ever so slightly touch the finger.

"John. I love you." Cameron replied her unblinking gaze staring straight into his eyes with passion and love.

John leaned down and kissed her lovingly his tongue sliding between her lips and into her mouth before it fought playfully against her own tongue.

During their passionate kiss John began to rock his hips back and forth. Once again their kiss broke as they moan. John, positioned above her began to thrust into her starting slow and delicate at first to get them into rhythm and to find her spots himself, his patience was rewarded with an sudden louder gasp from Cameron.

Smirking, John sped up, his hips moving quicker, his thrusts becoming harder. Cameron let out a audible cry of pleasure.

"Oh John!" she cried as John began grunting with ever thrust.

Cameron wrapped her legs around John's waist, by now her entire system was in an orgasmic state of overwhelming cybernetic pleasure.

"Oh baby!" John grunted thrusting into her once with extra strength causing her to cry out bliss.

Man and Machine locked together in loving bliss. Wanting nothing more than to please the other, a unity of the species.

Cameron reached up wrapping her arms around him and brought him down to her, pushing their lips together once more, she held onto him tightly, he was her John Connor, HER'S and no one else's not Riley's, not Sarah's, nor humanity's. He was HER John and she was his Cameron, his lover, his Terminator, his Cyborg, his woman, and he was her everything.

John broke away from the kiss, his thrusts increasing in speed as he felt his second release beginning to build, he opened his mouth and let out a deep primal growl coming from his throat, their minds and bodies filled with pleasure and carnal desire for the other, their bodies were one, their minds; one, their souls for any better word; one.

John and Cameron cried out the other's name as they came upon the brink of orgasm, their pleasure mashing together Cameron gripped him tightly squeezing his body unable to control herself her organic eye rolling into the back of her head as the metal one lit up brighter than ever thought possible.

John panted heavily and crashed down onto the bed next to her, Cameron immediately cradled next to him wanting to feel the body heat they shared to continue.

They both laid there in silence, a beautiful glow coming from them as they recovered from their intense orgasm.

John turned to look at her with a curious brow raised.

"_Your virginity is Terminated' _Where did that come from? He chuckled.

Cameron fought off her blush successfully. "It seemed like the right thing to say." She admitted.

John chuckled softly and moved her hair away from her face and leaned over to kiss her organic cheek.

"I love you, I always will." He said lovingly.

"I love you too John."

Cameron and John snuggled back together as sleep eventually overtook him, Cameron watched him sleep, it was nearly hypnotic but it was beautiful, he was beautiful, and he was her's.

"I always will." She said softly to the sleeping John.

Her John. Now and forever

* * *

Jason's Notes.

Hello everyone and apologies for the long wait for this chapter I have had a lot of work to do regarding my job and have more to do coming up soon. After I upload this over the next couple of days I shall be adjusting the titling of previous chapters, making as you see it above.

I have a question for you all which I need answering the chance that I'll be doing it anyway are high but I like to hear your views.

The 3rd Terminator story, so the one after the sequel to this, (yes I plan THAT far ahead) will be slightly different.

I am planning to add a Supernatural element to it, what is your opinion on this?

Whether or not it will be part of the true continuity of this story or will be a spin-off I have yet to decide but if so what happens in the 3rd story will affect the 4th and so on.

So again. A Supernatural element to The Terminator.

The story will be called "Terminator: The Beast Among Us."

For those who are big on movies MIGHT guess what it's about. If you do DON'T put it in the review section PM me. In the review section just add what you thought to the story chapter and what you think to the idea, anything further if you figure out what movie I'm going from PM.

That's all I ask. ^_^

In terms of lemons, there won't be another major one for a while I shouldn't believe, since they've done it already now, I'll just say they made love UNLESS I think it's needed.

Thanks again, and I hope to hear from you in reviews and/or PMs.

Have a good night/evening/day.

Jason.

UPDATE- Apologies to everyone still waiting for chapter 19 it is on it's way don't worry, I have been caught up with work, depression, writer's block and lack of enthusiasm but after redoing the love making scene I am very enthusiastic to get back to work. ^_^

I have updated John's and Cameron's first time, because I felt like it needed a change. Didn't seem special enough, if you have anything to say about the change please please please leave me a PM.

I understand the level of ... detail has increased but I still believe there are still much more graphic ones on this website. So I hope you enjoy the update, I even left a warning to all those who shouldn't be reading this.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Searching for John Connor. Derek learns the truth.

* * *

Life. Life was bright and beautiful. It was vibrant, it was fast it was full of colour.

And she took it all away.

2011 she took it all away. In her 'primitive' mind set, full of anger, fear and paranoia she aimed to kill everybody.

She failed.

Now she gazed out upon the world from her luxurious apartment gazing out at life in Los Angeles California, the city full of cars, people and traffic.

Sofia was getting dressed in her uniform behind her, her friend who didn't even know her name, either referring to her as 'her/she', 'crazy robot lady', or simply 'Skynet' when they were alone and the mood was serious.

Why hadn't she told her, her name? It was part of her that made her human, perhaps if she gave Sofia her name she'd seem more human, somehow vulnerable as impossible as it was.

'_I'll tell her one day, she knows my initials at least.' _She thought to herself.

"Hey A.T" Sophia called out to the Machine sat upon the bed.

The Machine blinked then turned around seeing a smiling Alex.

"I was hoping you'd respond." She chuckled lightly before turning serious. "I'll be working tonight, a friend of mine got sick and call off today, I'll be filling in for him tonight, that okay?"

The Machine woman nodded in confirmation. "Sure no problem." She then smiled.

"I'll be busy tonight anyway." The Machine continued.

"Oh." Sofia replied simply her tone informing the Machine she wanted to know no more.

The Machine merely smiled at Sofia and gave her a short nod as Sofia finished dressing.

"You know your butt looks cute in those pants." The Machine said in a sly tone.

"So I've been told." Sofia replied a smirk spreading across her lips. "Okay, I'll see you tonight."

Sofia turned and left the room as the Machine called after her.

"If I'm not back call the pizza place, I'll buy." She called out and watched her through the door way and saw Sofia reply with a nod and a wave which she returned, the door closed audibly.

'_What now?' _ she thought before bringing up her HUD for an update.

**MISSION DIRECTIVES:**

**PRIMARY – LOCATE JOHN CONNOR.**

**SECONDARY – TERMINATE LISTED TARGETS.**

… **12 TARGETS REMAINING (EXCLUDING NAME REPEATS) … 18 POSSIBLE TARGETS IN TOTAL …**

**ROUTE TERMINATION POSSIBILITIES – 4 TARGETS TERMINATED**

A slow night, 4 people, 4 targets, unless they had company.

Her CPU planned the route her targets lived in small apartments, social status varied between the four. She shook her head then imitated a sigh before standing up grabbing her gun cases and walked into the living room.

Having placed them down she was in the kitchen looking through the fridge, her eyes expertly scanned its contents only then with advanced Machine tactics and Machine level problem solving came to a conclusion.

"I need to go shopping." She spoke out loud to no one before grabbing her wallet, keys and .44 Magnum, a girl could never be too careful these days.

* * *

The couple drove along the long desert road the A.C on full blowing cold air at their faces.

John had awoken early finding his cyborg lover laying on top of him careful to not apply too much weight to one section of his body, she was looking at him with a content smile on her face.

That night had changed them, made them stronger, closer, making the pair seem one. John had heard words coming from his lover he'd never have envisioned a Machine saying.

'_She's more than a Machine idiot' _John mentally slapped himself as he looked over to her in the driver's seat of their new Hummer.

The pair had gotten dressed, Cameron using her hair to cover her damaged face as much as possible, it sort of worked, just.

Now they found themselves driving back home, ready to face whatever they'd have to face at home; be it the wrath of Derek and Sarah, Skynet's latest assignation attempts, or Judgement Day itself. They'd be ready.

'_Well maybe not the last one'. _John thought to himself with a chuckle.

"What if Mom and Derek try and call us at home?" he suddenly asked as the thought only just crossed him.

Cameron looked at him. "I had programmed the phone at home to redirect calls from either, Sarah, Danny or Derek to my cell phone, as I have had no calls, they have not called to check up on you." Cameron looked back to the road.

"Rather out of character hmm?" he asked a little saddened that it was true.

"Yes, their missions must have required their full attention." She paused before looking back to John once more. "They'll be alright John." She said softly.

John nodded but still he was worried, them not calling was troubling, as much as he hated that they called him, some part of him used those calls as signs to know they were alright, alive at least.

Now nothing, they could be anywhere, in any shape, they could be dead. John felt himself go pale at that thought.

"They'll be okay John. You must have confidence in your Mother's abilities," she said trying to calm him down noticing his expression. "Derek's too." She added as an afterthought.

John was quiet for a moment before his head started a slow nod.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm just being stupid." He said trying to convince himself.

The pair became silent with John once more spaced out gazing out the window.

Cameron glanced worriedly at John, she didn't like seeing him like this, her CPU went through multiple options to try and break him out from his mood but none seemed adequate enough or acted as only temporary distractions, John needed closure for the subject.

Without much preparation of a constructed plan Cameron decided to improvise.

"I know you're upset John, and I know you're worried, but as I said, they're both capable fighters and Danny is with Sarah and he was progressing adequately." She paused and looked to see John finally turn his head to look at her. "If it helps, I'm concerned for them too, they're your family, you care about those closest to you." She gave him a soft and gentle smile.

John looked into the eyes of his love and smiled back at her with a similar smile.

"You're right." He said once more now sounding more confident in the actual words. "Mom will be fine, Derek's tough too, he survived the war I'm sure he can survive here." He chuckled quietly before letting out a long winded sigh.

"Thank you." He says after a moment of silence. "I feel a little better now."

Cameron gives John a warm smile. "You're welcome."

"Perhaps you should get some more sleep John." Cameron suggests. "It would make the journey seem shorter and you appear tired."

As if his body agreed with her before he could he let out a long yawn before giving his head a quick shake.

"You're right. You think we could stop for food when I wake up?" he asked as he adjusted the seat to lean back a little.

"Of course." She replied just as she heard to soft snored coming from John, he was already asleep, she smiled at him glancing at his sleeping form, he seemed at peace which she found was becoming less rare as she and John advanced in their relationship.

A sense of pride filled Cameron's CPU having gotten her love to sleep soundly. She was fulfilling her mission, her choice, to protect him, in any way possible, physically, mentally and emotionally.

"I love you John." She whispered to him, those few words meant so much to her, she loved him more and more as time went on, such a thing should be impossible, but regardless she did, she didn't care how it was so.

A comfortable silence ran through the Hummer, broken only by the gentle snores coming from John, a content smile plastered on Cameron's face, an expression she couldn't seem to get rid of.

Suddenly the sound of her cell began to ring, without taking her eyes off the road she reached into her jacket and pulled it out and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Tin-Miss, it's Sarah." Came the reply.

"Is it?" Cameron asked.

From the other end she heard a slow annoyed sigh, before giving her the security code to which she replied.

"Yes it is." Sarah replied shortly, "Where's John?" she demanded

Cameron looked over to John's sleeping form then looked back to the road.

"He's asleep in his room, the perimeter is secure." She replied in her monotone voice.

"Alright, I'm calling to tell you and John I'll be a day or so late back, the mission went well but we're just keeping low and recuperating." She informed the cyborg. "You heard from Derek yet?" she asked, Cameron could guess Sarah had an annoyed look from mentioning Derek.

"No, not yet. I will call you back once he does." Cameron replied.

"Alright, just tell John I called." There was a brief pause before Sarah added. "And you two better NOT be up to anything!"

Cameron eyes opened wider in surprise but her voice betrayed nothing. "No Sarah, we have not gone outside John's comfort zone." _'Which has broadened greatly since you last saw him.' _She mentally added.

"Alright." Sarah said obviously not trusting the Cyborg. "See you when we get back."

"Bye." Cameron said only to notice Sarah had already hung up, she glanced at her phone before pocketing it. _'John will be happy to know she's alright.' _ She thought.

She looks back towards the road, thinking about nothing but her and John.

* * *

Sarah groaned as she looked at her phone.

'_I don't trust that Machine' _ she thought glumly, she knew something was up, she didn't know why or how, but she knew there was something not being said.

"How's John?" Danny called weakly from his bed.

Sarah looked over to him then sighed before dropping her phone onto the bed.

"Cameron says he's asleep, but I have this nagging feeling that something is up."

Danny looked at her as curiously as he could muster. "Perhaps it's with you being gone from him for so long. I couldn't really say." He shrugged as best he could.

Sarah nodded to that, it was a possibility, maybe she was becoming paranoid.

"I guess, but it felt like she wasn't telling me something, something she didn't want me to know, I just have this gut feeling." As she spoke Sarah curled her right hand into a fist and gently tapped her stomach.

"Maybe it's that magical Mother's intuition thing?" he joked with a small smirk on his face.

Sarah chuckled in response and looked to the floor. "Could be, could be."

"Could I get something to eat?" Danny asked sheepishly.

Sarah looked to him and nodded, Danny was still recovering he needed to keep his strength up.

"I'll go see what's being served, you want anything in particular?" she asked as she rose and walked towards the door only to pause for his reply.

"Anything at this point." Danny replied, before closing his eyes.

Sarah left without another word only to return 15 minutes later with a paper bag and some drink.

She looked to see Danny sleeping, their battle at Kaliba had really taken it out of him, but it was worth it from the damage they'd done and the haul of weapons they'd got, but Danny needed his rest.

'_But he also needs to eat'_ she thought before shaking him by his good shoulder until he awoke from his slumber.

"What, who?!" he awoke confused until his nose picked up the scent of food, one simple thought ran through his mind as he eyed the paper bag. _'FOOD!'_

Sarah watched Danny reach out and take the paper bag with more energy than she'd seen from him since they'd got back, she even chuckled quietly at his enthusiasm.

"Some of that's for me you know, I'm hungry too." She told him with a kind smile on her face.

"Sorry Sarah." Danny began as he took his first bite out of his burger. "I'm just SO hungry!" his words were muffled due to his filled mouth.

Sarah nodded taking out her salad and began to eat at a more reasonable pace.

After a few moments of silent eating, Danny looked up to Sarah. "So, back to what you were saying before."

Sarah looked at him. "About Cameron and John?"

Danny smirked. "No about Derek and the tooth fairy." Sarah gave him a half-hearted glare to shut him up. "But uh, yeah Cameron and John."

Sarah groaned and tapped her salad with her fork. "I think they're up to something."

"Like what?" Danny asked plainly.

"I'm not sure, just something in my gut tells me they're doing something they shouldn't be." Sarah sighed and looked down, she was tired. "Or maybe I don't like being away from John this long."

Danny nodded in understanding, from what he understood, Sarah and John hadn't been away from one another for too long or too far since her escape from Pescadero.

"I understand, I understand." He said quietly taking another bite of his burger. "You're used to being around him, it's normal for you to know he's safe, but with what's going on with Cameron and John, you don't know what they're doing or what they're now willing to do. Right?"

Sarah was silent thinking over his words before letting out a long deep groan putting her salad down she leaned back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I'll take that." She sighed. "Before she was his protection, she was JUST a Machine, now it's like she's turning into what she looks like, a hormonal teenager." Sarah almost chuckled picturing Cameron doing what human teenaged girls would do, go shopping, talk about boys, bitch about other people, almost.

"I was once told Machines couldn't feel, couldn't feel remorse, fear or pity, what I was told became law in my mind, the law of what defines the Machine." Sarah whispered, her words just loud enough for Danny to hear, before she sat back up. "So why does Cameron break all those rules? She's in love with John, so they say anyway."

Danny watched Sarah groan in annoyance as he found himself thinking. "She said before she's unique." Danny offered, Sarah shrugged silently he eyes cast downwards, Danny continued to eat his burger.

"We're leaving tomorrow, let you get your strength back." She reminded him suddenly. "Try and rest. You're gunna need it for the journey home." Her tone was strict, like the Soldier who'd taught him to shoot.

"Understood." He replied finishing his meal and taking a sip of his coffee.

* * *

"Come on Reese, let's go." Derek heard his Aussie companion call. He grumbled, from the moment she woke up she had given him a minute to think.

"Alright already! I heard you the first time. I'm just finishing packing my shit up!" he yelled back from the Motel room door way. _'Give me a fucking minute.' _He mentally complained.

"Alright lad, just make sure you're ready in two, or I'll leave your arse behind." Jesse called back to him leaning against the jeep.

"You wouldn't dare!" he shot back, growling quietly to himself before moving back into the room to finish packing.

He heard Jesse call to him but couldn't make out what she said, not that he cared.

Something had been feeling off today, something he couldn't explain, after their success against the Grays, Derek found he didn't want to be around Jesse at the moment, he wanted his space, he wanted some quiet, he'd even turned down sex last night.

'_What the fuck is going on with me?' _he wondered, perhaps it was his thoughts about John and Cameron, maybe Jesse's desire to destroy the Machine was becoming suffocating even for him. Maybe he just needed to meet another woman not filled with the shit they'd both been through.

Was he bored of Jesse? No, yes ... maybe. The sex was enjoyable, but it felt hollow, empty, like it was just for carnal pleasure, no love in it, just fucking for the sake of fucking. Maybe he wanted and needed more.

'_No. No, come on Reese. You're just tired, that's all, you need some food, some more sleep, and everything will be fine.' _ He thought, trying to get the strange thoughts out of his head. He was sure those thoughts would leave, eventually.

Finally with his bag packed and in the jeep they were heading back to L.A.

Derek was still quiet while he drove, Jesse had noticed his less talkative move for a while now, had he been affected by massacring the traitors, the Grays? No, she remembered his encounter with Grays in the future, he showed them little pity. Something else had him distracted, distracted enough to put him off sex.

"Penny for your thoughts mate." Jesse asked, silence. "Derek, Derek!" she called louder the second time.

Derek blinked and gave him head a small shake as if waking from a dream, however he had been deep in thought.

"Yeah?" he asked glancing to Jesse before looking back to the road.

"Welcome back." She chuckled, Derek didn't even blink. "What you been thinking about?"

Derek didn't want to talk about it right now, but decided to think of a quick cover.

"Thinking what Sarah will do to me when I get back. Hopefully she won't be too pissed still." He said, rather proud of how quick he was.

"Ah, she won't do anything, you're too useful to do anything too, they need all the help they can get." Jesse said trying to sound reassuring but honestly not caring all that much.

Derek shrugged. "Says you, you haven't met Sarah." He said as he glanced to her once more. "There's a reason General Connor looked up to her, and it wasn't for her cooking skills."

Jesse suppressed a dry chuckle and kept her eyes locked onto Derek.

"So, all the silence is just about the Connor woman?" she asked, having her doubts about it.

"Yeah. She's gunna be questioning me about what I was doing, if I was with anyone, what I've found out. She's already near breaking point with me, I don't want to give her or John an excuse to sick the Metal on me." He replied.

Jesse thought it over, she could see why he'd think about that. She nodded deciding she believed him.

"Alright, so you're coming up with answers to any questions?" she asked.

"Exactly. Maybe a day or two after we're all back at the safe house, if I mow the lawn and not argue with her, it might just blow over. I hope." Derek replied then let out a grunt.

In truth, this was something he needed to think about, but a lot of traveling would cause a lot of thinking, right now his thoughts were about Jesse, her plan and Cameron.

'_What the fuck am I gunna do?' _ he thought. _'I can't go through with Jesse's plan, John needs the Metal, she can't be destroyed.' _ Derek glanced over to Jesse who was looking out the window. _'At least I can't right now. Everything was simpler when Machines just killed.' _

"Fuck." Derek whispered quietly to himself.

* * *

"John, wake up." Came a soft voice.

He felt something touch his shoulder and gently shake him, his eyes opened wide immediately and scanned his area, he was wide awake and alert in moments, years of training put into effect, he hated it.

"Are you alright John?" came Cameron's voice.

John looked to see Cameron looking at him from the driver's seat, the Hummer was turned off, parked and in shade, he looked outside and found they were at a gas station.

"We need to fill up the Hummer, you also need nourishment, your stomach was making noise as you slept." Cameron informed him.

"Right." John said his voice raspy and harsh, he needed and drink for his dry throat, and food to shut his stomach up.

"I need you to pay for the gas and get a selection of food, I shouldn't leave the vehicle." Cameron said regretfully.

John nodded, while her hair helped cover her damage, it was fairly windy outside her hair would be blown easily out of her face, John had an idea.

"Sure Cam, I'll fill us up and get us some food." John said before opening his door.

"I don't need nourishment John, I'm full, I'd rather wait till I need to replenish my nutrient reserves." Cameron told him, John nodded in reply.

Once topped up with gas, John walked into the small store, and grabbed various snacks and drinks, also he scanned the area for one other thing, bandages.

"Gotcha" he said as he found a roll of bandages, he thought with all Cameron's knowledge she'd might know how to bandage up her face until it healed more, he also grabbed a hand mirror, largest he could find.

He bought his items and returned to the Hummer.

"Got you these." He said showing Cameron the bandages, Cameron's face immediately lit up with a smile already knowing his intentions.

"Thank you John." She replied and took them from him then watched him take the mirror out of the bag. "I'll drive further down the road so we won't be disturbed."

John nodded fastening his seat belt before they drove on down the road, the A.C made the heat of the day bearable to John. Cameron parked up on the side of the road as John lifted the mirror to her face height.

Cameron unpackaged and unwrapped the bandages before applying it to her head, wrapping it up professionally and covering the damaged section of her face including her eye, once home she'd have to do her leg arm and torso since school was back on in a few days, and she wouldn't let John go back by himself.

After a few minutes she was done. "How do I look?" she asked John.

John lowered the mirror and looked at her, the work she'd done looked professional as he expected, and there was nothing giving any hint to her true nature, all he could see was the 'human' girl people knew.

"Looks good Cam" he complemented her.

"We should create a cover story as for how we obtained the Hummer the weapons and why I am damaged before we get home, that way Sarah will not know about this mission." Cameron told him.

John cursed silently, Cameron was right, they'd need a solid water tight cover. They'd think of something, he was confident, apart they were pretty sharp, together well, they were about to find out.

For the next few minutes Cameron and John traded back different yet similar ideas, all versions included a day out, discovering a Triple Eight or three, her being damaged with gun fire, and then stealing whatever the Machine's had, namely the guns and the Hummer.

"So, I think that's as solid as we can get it." John said talking about their concluded cover.

"Yes, it should be enough to fool Sarah and Derek, however they will be very concerned." She pointed out.

John nodded I agreement. "That's true but better than knowing what really happened, right?"

"Yes, they would freak out." She replied trying her hand at human like terms.

John noticed and was somewhat proud of her. "Yeah they would."

John stretched his arms causing his stiff joints to pop and crack before sitting back in his seat to relax.

"You know." He started his eyes scanning the interior of the Hummer. "We could really give this thing an interior make over." He suggested.

For a moment Cameron said nothing, analysing what he'd said. "How do you mean?" she asked.

"Maybe change out the seat, maybe throw in a radio, reinforce the walls with something." He suggested.

"Mount the 30 calibre Machinegun on the roof." Cameron added.

John just nodded absentmindedly before realising what was said. "What? No, no, bad idea."

"I fooled you." Cameron told him, her tone of voice was as casual as normal but the look in her eye showed she was smug.

"Very funny." John chuckled dryly, mostly due to his dry throat, he reached into his bag and pulled out a bottled water and took a sip of it, once wet he cleared his throat and smiled to Cameron who was looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"What's our E.T.A?" John asked as he looked out the windscreen.

Cameron was silent for a moment as she calculated the distance and the speed they were going.

"32 hours approximately, depending on congestion." Cameron answered.

John groaned slowly rubbing his face with the palm of his hands. "What are we gunna do if mom's already home?"

Cameron's eyes opened wider for a moment, a reminder flashed before her eyes to tell John about the phone call.

"John. Your mother called while you were asleep." Cameron suddenly announced.

John's head couldn't have moved quicker as it snapped around to look at her. "What?" he said louder than he meant.

"Sarah called while you were asleep, she and Danny are alive and well. However they will be an extra 24 or so hours to rest before they start to return home, we should be able to beat them home by a few hours." Cameron informed him.

John took in the information, the best news he'd heard in a while, his mom was alive.

"Thank you." John said gratefully. "I feel better now." He smiled at her, a smile that showed all his appreciation.

Cameron glanced at him from the corner of her eye before turning her attention to him full, turning her had to look at him she gave him a similar smile.

"You're welcome John." She replied before turning her attention back to the road.

John smiled to himself still. Other than the possible impending apocalypse, Machines that are trying to kill him, and that within his own army there are secret plans to manipulate his life; other than all that, things were looking up! Awesome Girlfriend who kicks ass, a valuable ally against Skynet in the form of Danny Dyson, and he was aware of something he wasn't supposed to in the form of Riley's and Jesse's plot against him.

'_Things could be, much worse.' _ He found himself admitting.

* * *

"Things couldn't get much worse."

"Oh come on Dennis, surely things weren't _that_ bad?" Sofia asked.

"Poor little Kyle cut his leg open, and had to be taken to the Hospital to get it stitched." Dennis Reese told his partner.

Dennis Reese and Sofia were taking a break at their Donut café, the unofficial meeting place of the older members of the police force; which Dennis happened to be.

"Fuck, poor kid. He gunna be okay?" Sofia asked truly feeling sorry for the young boy.

"Yeah, didn't cry as much as you'd think, that boys gunna be tough when he's older, gunna be a tough guy." Dennis said, a strange sense of pride filling his heart.

"Tougher than you old man?" Sofia asked coyly with a sly smirk on her face, before taking a sip of coffee.

"Most likely, maybe he'll join law enforcement if Baseball doesn't work out." Dennis shrugged taking a bite of a glazed donut.

"I can see it now." Sofia said before turning a little and placed her hands together one infront of the other. " 'Kyle Reese: Super Cop!' Coming to kick down a door near you." She joked and she spread her arms out as if reading a movie title.

Dennis gave out a honest laugh removing his police cap so it wouldn't fall to the floor, chewed remains of Donut spilling from his mouth onto the floor.

"Oh god. You make him sound like an old 80s action hero." Dennis said after his laughter subsided.

"Hey, you never know, he might become an 80s action hero, save the girl beat the bad guy, kick ass and takes names." She joked shrugging her shoulders. "Might even star in a Sylvester Stallone movie."

"That'd be the day." he chuckled and sipped his coffee. "So, how's that 'friend' of yours by the way?" he asked casually.

Sofia paused, Donut halfway into her mouth, she pulled it away and closed her mouth in thought.

"She's okay, A.T's good." She nodded her head slowly.

"A.T?" he asked curious at the name or nickname.

"Yeah, her initials." Sofia saw the confused look he was giving her, she thought on her feet, she though quickly. "She likes the nickname." _'Smooth Sofia, smooth.'_

"Ah right." He said slowly as he looked down at his coffee. "Well, I'd like to meet her, she seems nice enough, does eh, Rebecca know her?" he asked.

Sofia's mind suddenly stopped. Rebecca would be home next week. _'Fuck.'_

"Ugh, no, no she doesn't but they'll meet when she comes back." She admitted blushing.

"Oh!" he said wide eyed and a smirk on his face. "So she IS a bit on the side."

Sofia blushed bright red, if only he knew. "Not so much that, friend with benefits I suppose."

Dennis nodded. "If only I were 20 years younger." He chuckled shaking his head before sipping his coffee.

"Would you like to meet her, before Rebecca comes home?" Sofia asked hoping he'd say no.

"Sure." He smiled. "Maybe bring her here if she has the time. Informal and all that you know?"

'_Great Sofia, great.' _"Sure, I'll see when she's free." She smiled doing her best to hide her worry.

"Well we better get back to work." He said reluctantly, finishing off his coffee and grabbing the box of donuts.

Sofia sighed, she'd made things so much more awkward for herself, she finished her coffee and followed him to the squad car.

* * *

Night had already descended upon L.A, the night shift staff had left their homes for work, the bright lights of the city shone against the darkness of the world.

Six people were dead, yet to be found, single shots into their skulls with a high calibre bullet.

The door of an apartment opened slowly.

"I'm back." Called the Cyborg woman.

"Uh hey." Sofia called out not sure how to start a conversation knowing what her 'friend' had just done, Sofia was dressed in only a fluffy nightgown sat cross legged on the sofa a cup of hot chocolate in her hand as she watched T.V.

The Machine removing her Model 29 revolver from its holster and placed it carefully onto the coffee table, she slumped down onto the couch.

"Rough night?" Sofia found herself asking, her brain not entirely thinking about the words that spewed from her mouth.

The Machine found humour in her words and chuckled. "Yeah, it's starting to rain." She grumbled.

Sofia nodded as she now heard the rain tap against the glass windows, now was the time to talk about the meeting and to discuss Rebecca.

"So." Sofia began in an awkward tone, the Machine next to her looked at her curiously. "I have a friend, who uh, who I've been telling stuff too, about you."

The Machine blinked once before leaning closer a sly smirk on her face. "Oh, been talking about me hmm?" she smirked.

"Yeah, my partner, Dennis, he'd like to meet you." Sofia whispered quietly.

"Great!" the machine cheered in an overly happy mood. "I like meeting new people." She smiled.

Sofia turned to look at her with a raised brow of confusion. "What?"

"Okay, so I don't." she admitted. "But if he's a friend of yours, I'd like to meet him." She smiled.

"Right. Well he'd like to meet you, I'm to bring you to our usual meeting place." Sofia informed her.

The Machine scratched her chin with a well-manicured nail.

"Sounds like fun." She nodded absentmindedly, "Tuesday?" she asked

Sofia shrugged. "Tuesday's fine. Also I wanna talk about Rebecca."

The Machine smirked. "Let me guess, you want to know how to break the ice right, about me?" Sofia nodded. "Don't worry, I've already thought of that, you just make sure you get me into your apartment."

Sofia sighed, she'd have to listen to A.T, for now. "Alright. And thanks, I guess."

"Right so, tell me about him." The Machine asked.

Sofia let herself relax and began to talk about Dennis, how long he'd been on the force, about his family life mentioning he had two sons, one named Derek the other named Kyle, and how they're trying to get into professional baseball. His wife Mary and how they'd just gotten over a rough part in their marriage.

"Seems eventful." The Machine commented when Sofia was done.

"He's a good guy though." Sofia smiled for a moment before becoming glum. "It sucks that the end of the world is coming." She sighed.

Skynet looked at her with a serious expression before looking to the coffee table. The end of the world at her doing and two kids wanted to become professional Baseball players, and because of her they'd either be vaporised by Nuclear fire or live to fight against the Machines, her Machines.

"Yeah, sucks for everyone." A.T sighed, she immediately perked up however. "But hey, at least I'll get to meet him. That'll be fun, right?" she smiled.

Sofia nodded. "Yeah it will." She sounded slightly more convinced than before.

Sofia looked over her 'friend' and sighed. "When Rebecca comes back, you promise not to hurt her, right?" she asked hesitantly.

"I won't hurt her if she doesn't give me a reason too, but again, I have to defend my existence and my secrecy." She said sadly then stared at Sofia with a serious glare. "You make sure she doesn't force my hand, alright?"

Sofia gulped and nodded quickly, she prayed she could convince her wife not to do anything drastic.

"I'll do what I can." She said, feeling intimidated by the Machine's glare which immediately softened.

"Good, I know you will, when I meet her I don't want to leave any question about what I am, and what I can do, that way she might be less inclined to do something stupid." The Machine explained as she sat back onto the couch.

"Alright, that makes sense." Sofia replied before calming herself down. Tuesday wasn't too far away.

* * *

Finally they were home. The Hummer pulled up outside the house, it seemed no one else was home, for now. The sky above was dark and black with the coming night, tomorrow would be school.

"We will need to get the Hummer registered to our name John." Cameron told him as they climbed out of the Hummer.

"Yeah I know." He yawned and stretched, still tired and cramped from being inside the vehicle.

"I don't wanna go to school tomorrow." He grumbled and yawned as they walked to the trunk of the hummer and opened it up, Cameron grabbed the large crate and carried it inside, John followed her with smaller wooden boxes.

John jogged ahead of her, he struggled with the boxes as he got out his keys and opened the door, he looked around, everything was clear, no one, nothing, untouched. Perfect.

"We will put the weapons in my room for the time being John." Cameron said as she walked past him towards the stairs, John followed her.

The placed the boxes down on her bedroom floor and opened them up once more and glanced at the wide array of weapons.

"This should keep us going a while." John said then chuckled.

Cameron reached in and pulled out one of the AKs. "Yes, this will be effective with hyperalloy ammunition." She looked the weapon over then looked at John. "Could you help me unpack John?" she asked.

John yawned once more then nodded his head. "Sure, sure."

With John's help Cameron unpacked the weapons from the crates and reassembled the Machinegun in a short space of time, the weapons and ammunition were put away.

"So." John began walking up behind Cameron and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I think we should celebrate a safe return home before anyone else gets back." He blew cold air into her ear and slid his tongue along her neck.

Cameron shivered in response and turned around in John's arms, a smile on her face.

"I think we should." She leaned in towards him and kissed his lips.

Within seconds their clothes piled on the floor, within minutes the springs in Cameron's bed were getting a long work out, within an hour both John and Cameron had a glow to them and a soft sheet of sweat over their bodies.

"Wow, just … wow." John marveled from the experience.

Cameron had stopped panting to cool her systems, she like John was laid on her back staring at the ceiling, sweat dripping from her brow, she too was marvelling at the experience, the sensation that flew through her body during their love making.

"I love you John." She whispered intimately.

John reached around and hugged his love.

"I love you too Cam, I love you too."

John awoke next morning in his bed, he felt great though last night his sleep may not have been haunted by Nightmares, they had been 'haunted' by something, the morning wood poking his boxer shorts was evidence of that.

'_Dirty mind John, dirty mind.' _He chuckled inwardly and got up, he glanced over to his side clock and saw it was already 7a.m, school would start soon, he groaned inwardly dreading the thought.

John gathered clean clothing from his wardrobe and made his way to the bathroom to shower, he could already hear loud snoring coming from the living room.

'_Sounds like Derek's back at least.' _He thought tiredly then walked into the bathroom.

Naked he stepped into the cold water allowing it to cool down and shrink his erection, he sighed gently, he could remember his dream all so well.

He had 'awoken' to find himself in a fancy wooden chair engraved with gold, the sky above beautiful and blue, an expensive Rolls Royce before him, it was dirty and needed cleaning. He heard a giggling then watched as a bikini wearing Cameron walked around the back of the Rolls with a bucket of water in one hand and a radio in the other.

"Good morning Mr Connor." She had said in a seductive tone in his dream. She placed down the radio and turned it on, provocative rhythmic music began to play and Cameron splashed the car with water before cleaning in sexily, then …

John shook his head throwing the thought from his mind, he'd just gotten rid of the erection, he didn't need it back.

"Damn it John, you perv." He chuckled and shook his head.

Suddenly he heard the door close and behind him and lock, hadn't he locked it before?

Before he turned around he felt someone climb in behind him then wrap their arms around him.

"Good morning John." Came Cameron's sweet voice, she felt John relax into her hold.

"Morning babe." He said before turning around finding his nude girlfriend before him. "How're you feeling?" he asked with a soft smile.

Cameron smiled in return before running a scan across her systems.

"I am functioning at adequate levels and my sheath regeneration has already begun, it should take a few days to heal." She told him with a smile across her lips.

John leaned forward and kissed her forehead then her lips, a kiss she returned gratefully.

"That's good to hear Cam." He smiled then patted her shoulders, the right one torn at the side from the explosion, again he didn't care.

"Today I will be bandaging my wounds, I have also called school, you and I are sick with cold." She smiled at him.

John smirked at her. "Awesome." He said before kissing her once more. "Didn't feel like going today, I feel so sore."

Cameron blushed. "Was that from me?" she asked hesitantly.

John struggled not to laugh, he succeeded; barely.

"Maybe, you were … pretty wild last night." He winked at her, he remembered last night love making so well, she was definitely very, 'passionate' last night, that much he'd say.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." She said looking him over, he seemed fine.

"Maybe a bruise here or there, but I'm fine." He wrapped his arms around her.

The couple leaned forward towards one another and shared an intimate kiss which they broke after a few seconds then rested their foreheads together, merely enjoying the other's company and the feel of cold water splashing against their heads.

Cameron's enhanced hearing heard the silence outside, Derek had stopped snoring, that could only mean he was awake, or awakening.

"John, I'll have to go, Derek is waking up, I'll see you at breakfast." She smiled at him and he reluctantly let her go, she reluctantly left.

After a few minutes John finished his shower, got dried and put on his clean clothes in the bathroom then left and headed downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Derek was sat up grumbling to himself, he'd returned home late last night after dropping off Jesse at her motel, he heard John resting in his bedroom and saw The Met… Cameron checking the perimeter.

Something was off about it/her, he couldn't put his finger on, yet. He was tired, exhausted even. But still he could tell there was something not quite right with the Machine.

He was slightly refreshed after a semi-comfortable sleep on the couch, but Christ he was starving, he could already smell the scent of cooked bacon, eggs, coffee …

'_Wait a second…' _ he paused in thought he COULD smell bacon, eggs and coffee. He looked up to see the Metal cooking. "You're cooking?" he asked surprised and shocked.

"Yes." Cameron replied without moving from her spot.

"Why?" he asked. "You planning on drugging me?"

Cameron turned her head slightly in his direction. "I'm not making _you_ breakfast, this is for John." She explained.

"OH!" he said suddenly it all made sense. "You're gunna drug or poison John aren't you, I fucking knew it, can't trust metal." He said before standing up, all previous thoughts about Cameron over his time away with Jesse long forgotten.

"My mission is to protect John, not harm him." She reminded the veteran. "John needs a wider variety of foods and tastes. This will fill him up." She explained.

Derek frowned but looked at the food, it DID look good, sudden a thought struck him.

"Who's is the Hummer outside?" he asked.

"It's ours." Cameron said. "Everything will be explained when Sarah and Danny return." She told him finally turning to look at him, now he could see the bandage covering half her face, he glanced down hearing the soft whirring of gyros, he saw Cameron's skeletal hand protruding from her long sleeved top. "And only when they return."

"What…?" he was about to demand when Cameron interrupted.

"When they get back." She said with a slightly raised voice, her tone leaving no question or debate.

"Fine, whatever, fuckin' metal." He grumbled the last words before storming off outside to his jeep, he eyed the Hummer and felt his lips pout. _'Why do metal get all the best fuckin' toys.' _He mentally complained.

Back inside John finally came downstairs.

"Mornin'." He greets Cameron as he sees her, he looks around seeing no one else. "Thought I heard Derek, where'd he go?" he asked.

"Derek went outside." She informs him. "He questioned where the Hummer came from and the bandage around my face and the damage to my hand. I told him we'd answer all question when Danny and Sarah return." She smiled at John.

John nodded in agreement. "Good idea, it buys us some time and lets us get it over with in one go."

Cameron turned back to preparing John's breakfast as John walked to the fridge to get a drink, grabbing orange juice and pouring himself a glass, he pauses and looks at Cameron.

"You want some?" he asks.

Cameron turns to look at him and sees the orange juice, she smiles and nods, John retrieves another glass and pours her a drink.

John sits at the table with both his and Cameron's orange juice, just as she finishes his breakfast and puts it before him.

"Thanks Cam, looks great." He smiles at her.

Cameron looks up towards the door then looks around making sure Derek was not around, she leans down and presses her lips to John, he kisses her in return lovingly.

Derek returns with a large duffel bag as John eats his breakfast, he pauses looking at John eating and grumbles something only Cameron picked up before walking into the basement, his room.

"Derek called me a stupid metal bitch." She said to John, pouting a little as she said it.

John swallowed his mouthful of food and shook his head. "Forget him, don't let him bother you Cam." John smiled and put his right hand over her left.

"I'll try, but I know he bothers you." She said, John shrugged in return and continued eating.

* * *

Down in the basement Derek unpacked his new weapons, finally he'd found more 50 BMG rounds for his large rifle, he's used up the rest when destroying the Bedell Terminator, the Gray base had a few nice toys and ammo.

'_Including this baby'_ he mentally adds hoisting up a black finished Desert Eagle, a weapon he used greatly in the War, the solid 50 A.E round did rather well against Triple Eights, for a pistol that is.

He spread out the weapons and ammo across the floor. This would make up for what was lost in the first safe house.

He hid all the weapons for now, he'd show Sarah later, he didn't trust John's Machine while he had all these weapons down here.

Just then, his stomach grumbled, he'd need some food, that meant either going out or being in the same room with it and right now, he _really_ didn't feel like going anywhere.

He went back upstairs, surprised he didn't find John or Cameron anywhere, he shrugged and made himself some toast and coffee.

Sitting down in the front room with his breakfast he turned on the TV, his body was telling him he wanted more sleep, his mind was just full of static just blank.

"Today is gunna suck." He grumbled to himself before sipping his coffee.

* * *

Upstairs in Cameron's room, Cameron was nude laying on her back giving John instructions on how to bandage up her damaged leg.

"Make sure it's not too tight, or my sheath may not regenerate under it." She told him, John was being extra careful with the bandages, something she was surprised with but happily so.

John was treating her delicately like her body was made of glass and the slightest amount of force would shatter her.

"You're doing fine John." She informed him. "Now just tuck in the end and that should be do, if there are any problems later I shall tend to it."

John tucked the end of the bandage into a fold then let go of her leg. His eyes scanned their work, her skeletal pieces had been covered sufficiently with the bandages, she'd better pass for human now, a seriously injured human.

"You sure?" he asked

"Yes. I'm sure" she smiled before standing up and started to get dressed. Cameron glanced towards John as she pulled up her pants, he had a faint blush over his cheeks and a large smile over his lips. He enjoyed looking at her. The feeling was mutual, she enjoyed looking at him.

"You're beautiful." He states suddenly then looks up look her face as she pulled on her bra.

"You're handsome." She responds, staring into his eyes as he stared into her's.

There was a slight guilty feeling at the core of Cameron's CPU. SHE wasn't beautiful, Allison Young was beautiful, she merely wore her face.

John looked at her changing expression, she looked lost, thinking about something deeply.

"It's more than appearance that makes beauty Cam." He tells her, guessing what she was thinking about, however for the wrong reason. "Machine or not, your body is beautiful and you Cameron Phillips, are beautiful." He said before walking up to her and putting his arms around her.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he chuckled.

Cameron tilted her head slightly and smiled, she knew he didn't know the full story, but hearing him say it, it made things better from her point of view.

"Thank you John."

* * *

Sofia was walking around her precinct, she was on desk duty today, paper work and filing reports.

'_Boring' _she grumbled mentally just as she finished filing the last of her reports.

"Hey Sofia." Came a voice from behind, Sofia turned around and looked the figure over, a smirk spread over her face.

"Hey Trevor." She smiles and sticks her hand out, they shake upon greeting. "How's things not seen you around lately."

Trevor smiles as he appears to see off into the distance. "Things have been great. Kacy is doing great, the baby is going great. Should be around anytime soon. You know I." he shakes his head quickly then looks Sofia in the eye. "I just can't believe I'm gunna be a dad."

Sofia smirks and slaps his arm. "Well get you, Mister Fatherhood." She sighed. "I'm happy for you, I really am." She nodded contently.

"Say uh, me and Dennis are gunna go for some lunch you wanna come?" she asked

"You know, sure, but not too much" he raised his palm then patted his stomach. "Kacy's got me on a diet."

"Whipped." Sofia says simply miming an whipping action with her hand with sound effect.

The two cops walk outside to find Dennis already at the car.

"What's going on?" Sofia calls out.

"Disturbance. We gotta check it out." Dennis calls and got into the driver's seat, Sofia got into the passenger's seat as Trevor got in the back.

The Squad car pulled out of the precinct and drove to the docks.

"What we doing here?" Trevor asked as he got out of the car.

"Someone called in saying equipment and electrical failure and a bright light, and shit bursting into flames." Dennis rolled off his hand resting on the handle of his Glock.

"Sounds like sabotage." Sofia spoke out.

"Well whatever it was, burnt down one of the warehouses before fire department got down here and put the fire out." Dennis told them as they reached the now burnt down warehouse.

"We the first cops to get here?" Trevor asked, Dennis nodded.

"Alright let's get witness reports, and any information we can get, then go." Sofia said in a professional tone.

The trio got witness reports, mostly the same from what Dennis had said, bright light, then fire, they scoured the wreckage, trying to find anything.

"You find anything?" Trevor yelled out.

"Nadda." Dennis cried back.

"Nothing." Sofia yelled, she glanced around then stopped momentarily her eyes coming across something between two electrical transformers, she walked closer and knelt down onto one knee, a perfect shaped dip in the ground no jagged rock, no cracks, she reached in and ran her fingers across it.

"Perfectly smooth." She whispered, she looked at the destroyed transformers, they'd become too melted to distinguish anything. _'Strange.' _ She shrugged it off and walked back to her co-workers.

"Looks like we got nothing." She said the men groaned in annoyance. "Sorry guys."

"Yeah well, don't matter, let's just go kay?" Dennis sighed and the three returned to their car and left.

* * *

The Terminatrix walked calmly into the school ground and towards the office. Today she was looking for John Connor, today she'd find him.

She walked into the reception area and waited, there was a queue, there was no need to draw attention to herself, she'd have to be patient.

Finally her turn, she walked up to the receptionist, put her hand into her jacket and pulled out and list of names along with her fake FBI I.D.

"Hello, I'd like to see these individuals please." She gave the woman _'again?' _her best smile.

"Ugh, yes ma'am, just wait in the office and I'll have the gentlemen come down." She said.

The Machine nodded, yes today, she'd find John Connor.

* * *

Morris and Riley were just exiting class when one person came running up behind them.

"Morris, Riley!" he called, they turned.

"Yeah, sup man?" Morris asked.

"Hey you seen John today?" the pupil asked.

Morris shook his head then looked to Riley who shook her's.

"Well this FBI chick is looking for him, if you see him tell them to go to Office 62, kay?" he asked before running off.

Morris groaned, he remembered when that other FBI guy came looking for him, Cameron had asked him to play as John. _'Cameron.' _He sighed remembering at first recess.

Riley had come up to him and smiled sadly at him.

"Hey Morris, listen you and me gotta talk, it's about Cameron." She said kindly.

Morris blinked, what was wrong with her? Was she alright?

"Is she okay, I haven't seen them today, I haven't heard from them since I left for Mexico." He said, his voice raised a little from worry.

"Listen, she likes you okay, but only as a friend. I don't know where they are today but, I'm sure she'd have told you if she was here." Riley decided to be blunt and straight to the point.

"What?" he said as what Riley said to him sunk in.

"She just wants to be your friend Morris, I think." She whispered the last part to herself.

Morris sighed and slumped onto the grass, the only girl he loved didn't love him back.

"At least you got John though, right?" he asked. It was then he noticed Riley flinch. "Are you two?" he asked.

"We're not together anymore, he decided to end it, he wasn't ready for a relationship, but we're still friends." She admitted then sat next to him.

"Sorry to hear that, really sorry." He patted her shoulder gently. "Listen if you wanna talk, you know." He offered.

Riley gave Morris a kind but sad smile. "Thank Morris, I appreciate it. I really do." She let out a long sigh.

Morris shook his head coming back to the present

'_Something probably happened again.' _ He thought, his brow scrunched together in determination.

"Wait here a sec will ya, I'm gunna be right back" he said to Riley before walking off to the Office.

"Hey, where're you going?" she asked and followed him.

"Wait there, I'll be right back, this happened before, FBI been looking for John and Cameron." He told her, "just wait by the corner."

Riley paused and looked into the room, she saw a woman, tall, nearly 6 feet, long black hair, nothing more, her face obscured by her hair and the strange wavy glass.

Morris walked into the office and looked at the woman. Her eyes turned to him and gave him a kind smile.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"You wanted to see me?" Morris asked faking curiousness.

The woman paused and tilted her head. "John Baum?" she asked, Morris nodded. _'Fuck.'_ She thought.

"Sorry, you're not who I'm looking for." She gave him an apologetic smile and watched him walk off.

'_Never mind, still a few more names to go.' _ She thought. She'd find him, it's what her creations did.

Morris walked back up to Riley and let out a long sigh.

"You said FBI looked for them before." She asked

"Yeah, some guy before, tall, dark hair, creepy smile, came looking for John." Morris told her.

Riley felt her heart stop _'The Machine from Mexico.' _ She thought, but smiled at Morris.

"You're a good friend, or an idiot." She joked with him, Morris chuckled.

"I guess, but hey John is my best friend, one of my only friends." He paused in thought then shook his head. "He's like my brother ya know? We look out for each other" he paused again now looking a little embarrassed. "Well, he looks out for me." He admitted.

Riley chuckled then nodded her head. Perhaps things weren't so bad as they could be.

"You know, let's go get some lunch." She said before walking off.

* * *

Lunch at the Connor safe house, Derek was sat in the backyard soaking up sunlight, a rare smile on his face, before him a small wooden table which upon it sat a big fat greasy cheeseburger he'd assembled himself mere minutes before, and an ice cold beer.

For now, just these few minutes, he'd allow himself some time to relax, right now he didn't care where John was in the house, the Me… Cameron was with him.

He felt relax, he felt comfortable, no stress of Skynet, Judgement or Machines, he'd allow himself that for the afternoon, he fucking deserved it.

'_I do, I do fucking deserve it.' _He clarified mentally, he yawned and lazily reached across and grabbed his burger and took a large bite out of it, a combination of mustard, ketchup and grease dribbled down his chin, he moaned in pleasure as the taste touched his tongue and the warmth slid down his throat.

"Enjoy it while you can Reese." He told himself before cracking open his beer and taking a long swig of it.

Time went by lazily for him, he sipped his beer, he pleasurably ate his burger.

He heard the back door close and footsteps walk up to him, only to quieten against the grass, his eyes shot open hands reaching to his belt and pulled out his Desert Eagle and aimed it right at…

Cameron.

"The fuck do you want?" he asked as he looked at her, yet didn't move the gun away.

Cameron turned to look at his beer, then back to him. "Would you like another beer?" she asked.

Derek paused, momentarily confused by what he'd just heard. _'Did the machine just offer to get me another drink?' _ asked himself.

"Derek?" she asked tilting her head when he didn't respond.

"Yeah, sure, another beer would be good." He said as he put his pistol down. "Where's John?"

Cameron straightened her head. "He's resting, he was tired." She told him. "I'll get you another beer." With that she turned and left.

Derek leaned back into his chair admittedly confused, Machines didn't do anything that didn't involve the mission, getting him another beer wasn't in her range of her Mission, unless she was getting John a beer, but John didn't like Derek's beers, he knew, he'd watched John spit one back up.

Cameron returned with Derek's beer and opened it for him before placing it onto the table.

"Thanks." He said without much feeling. She watched him as he reached over and took a sip. "So what's with you getting me a beer?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" she tilted her head.

"Well I'm sure Protecting John doesn't involve getting me a beer. So what's your game?" he asked suspiciously.

"I can't get someone a drink?" she asked almost sounding insulted, but Derek put it out of his mind.

"You're not fooling me." He said sipping his drink again.

Cameron frowned, she'd been caught. "John offered it as a peace offering." She said.

Derek blinked. "What for?" he asked confused.

"When you're done, John would like to speak with you, in the living room." She told him before turning on her heel and walking off.

Derek sipped his beer all the while pondering what John would want him for, secret mission? A little heart to heart? Help for scrapping the metal?

'_Please almighty God PLEASE be the latter.' _ He mentally prayed, but knew deep down it wouldn't be.

He finished his beer, taking more time than was necessary to prolong whatever it was John wanted.

He stood up and walked into the house and found John sat in the single chair with Cameron stood beside him, Cameron turned her head to look at him and informed John of Derek's presence. John turned around and motioned for Derek to sit down, he did so.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" he asked.

John sighed then looked up to Cameron, she looked to John and reached out her bandaged hand, the skeletal fingers protruding through the bandage, John rapped his fingers around her's as he held her hand.

Derek stared at the hands silent panic welling up in his gut he stared as they both looked to him.

"John and I are in a relationship." Cameron announced.

"We're in love." John said as he looked straight into his Uncle's eyes.

* * *

Jason's notes.

First and foremost greatest apologies for the time it took me to write this. I am SO sorry.

I've had a lot of depression and lack of enthusiasm recently, so please forgive me. I won't let future installments take a month at a time. I promise.

Again, sorry nothing much really happened in this chapter just winding things down from the action we've had earlier.

Also check out the last scene of chapter 18 I've updated it. I'd like opinions on the change.

Your friend.

Jason Voorhees.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A Little History Lesson. Bravo Team.

* * *

John and Cameron were laying on top of John's bed staring at the ceiling, both relaxed after a quick oral session.

"I think it's time to tell Derek." John said, breaking the silence.

Cameron tilted her head towards John and looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Are you sure that is a good idea? He won't be happy about us being together, he doesn't have the best opinion of me." Cameron says softly.

John chuckled. "That's putting it nicely." John sighs slowly. "But yeah, it's just us and Derek we have him outnumbered, and he seems to be in a good mood."

"Even so, you are intimidated about telling him, yes?" she asked, the look on John's face an easy tell of his inner feelings.

"You're right, I am a little scared, you know how Derek is, if we'd have let him he'd have destroyed you the second he had your chip in his hand." John told her.

Cameron blinked then looked at John, her eyes opened wide, startled, shocked.

"Derek had my chip? When?" she asked hesitantly.

"It was before my birthday." John began remembering the night so well. "After you shut down the A.R.T.I.E system." John ran his tongue over his lips and swallowed to moisten his throat, remembering what could have happened that night. "He pulled your chip out of my laptop, but I managed to get it back. Obviously." He smiled to her.

Cameron tilted her head best she could as it laid on the pillow. "What did he do, or try and do?" she asked.

John sighed. "He said one day one of "these things" would try and kill me." He said using his fingers as quotation marks, "I said maybe, but not you." He smiled at her.

Cameron looked away from John looking forlorn. "And yet not too long after I did."

John rolled over onto his side, he reached around and put a hand on her cheek turning his face to look at him. "Not your fault, I don't blame you anymore, I love you." He said gently before kissing her soft pouty lips.

Cameron returned the kiss softly, they held the kiss for only a few seconds before breaking away their eyes staring into one another, John softly petted her hair, his fingers delicately stroking through her long brown lochs.

"How do you suggest we tell Derek?" she asked quietly.

John turned his eyes away from her, deep in thought, he'd most likely just tell him straight, but they'd have to be prepared, try and get him in the best mood he could be in.

"I think we'll tell him plain and simple, but maybe we could do something to improve his mood." John suggested, he really didn't see any other way to tell Derek.

Cameron thought for a moment before replying. "Maybe when he's finished outside with his meal and drink, you stay here, rest, I'll see if there's anything I can do for him." Leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'll be back." She smiled and got up while John watched her leave, now mentally preparing himself for what he was to do.

Cameron walked downstairs to the kitchen and peered outside, she found Derek Reese sitting out in the sunshine a chair reclined back, Cameron would have guessed he was asleep if he hadn't reached out and grabbed his beer, lifting it high enough to finish it.

Cameron's HUD lit up with things she could do to improve Derek's mood.

**FOLLOWING ACTIONS POSSIBLE-**

**INFORM DEREK REESE HE WILL NOT BE TERMINATED. YET.**

**GET DEREK REESE A PILLOW.**

**ACQUIRE A NEW BEER FOR DEREK REESE.**

**GIVE DEREK REESE A FOOT MASSAGE.**

Cameron felt her entire body shudder at the final option, the idea of merely touching Derek was, less than pleasant, she'd ask if he wanted another beer.

She opened the door and walked towards him the door closing behind her, as she approached Derek Reese jolted up bringing up a large pistol, Cameron scanned the pistol:

**DESERT EAGLE  
.50 ACTION EXPRESS.  
THREAT LEVEL: MINIMAL.  
- WEAPON NOT LISTED IN CURRENT ARMORY! **

A new gun? Possibly more. She'd search his room if he goes out. But for now…

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked, she noted he didn't lower his pistol.

"Would you like another beer?" she asked, he seemed to go quiet, she tilted her head confused. "Derek?" He seemed to snap out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sure, another beer would be good." He said finally as he lowered his pistol. "Where's John?"

Cameron straightened her head. "He's resting, he was tired." She told him, not wishing to add any information about what was to come. "I'll get you another beer." With that she turned and left.

* * *

Inside she found John sat at the table with a glass of milk pressed against his head, his eyes closed.

"Are you alright John?" she asked curious about his action.

"Yeah" he replied keeping his eyes closed. "Just trying to cool down, and clear my throat." He lowered the glass to his lips and took a sip.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"No, I'm okay, what're you up to? How's Derek?" he asked.

"Derek seems to be in a pleasant mood, I am getting him another beer, that might keep him pleasant." she tells him.

John nods thoughtfully before placing the glass back on his head. "Tell Derek when he's done to meet us in the living room, I'd like to get this over and done with."

"I want to be with you when you tell him." She told him.

John chuckles before sipping his drink again. "Wouldn't have it any other way." He smiles sipping a bit more.

Cameron walks to the fridge grabbing another of Derek's beer.

'_I best open it where he can see, he may think I've poisoned it.' _She thought before walking back outside to Derek and opened his beer as he watched then placed it on the small table next to him.

"Thanks" he says, she watches him take the can and sip. "So, what's with you getting me a beer?" he asked.

Cameron tilted her head. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I'm sure Protecting John doesn't involve getting me a beer. So what's your game?" he asked, Cameron could hear the suspicion in his voice, the mistrusting look in his eye.

"I can't get someone a drink?" she asked adding a level of frustration to her voice, she had to keep up the act of friendliness.

"You're not fooling me." He said sipping more beer.

Cameron frowned, she'd been caught, she wouldn't keep up the act any longer, it was illogical.

"John offered it as a peace offering."

Derek was quiet for a moment. "What for?" he asked in a confused tone.

"When you're done, John would like to speak with you, in the living room." She told him before turning on her heel and walking off back inside, she found John now sat on the single seated couch.

"Derek figured out my act of courteousness was a ruse." She informed him.

"What?" John asked seemingly coming out from deep thought.

"Derek saw through my act." She said simply, John nodded his head as she walked over to him. "Are you any better John?" she asked, curious about his health.

"Yeah, cooler than I was before." He gave her a reassuring smile. Cameron caringly placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze of affection.

About five minutes later the back door opens, Cameron turns her head towards the noise seeing Derek, she turns her head to John.

"Derek is here John. It is time." She tells him, John turns and sees him then waves him over motioning to him to sit down.

John could see the stress lines already forming on Derek's sweaty face.

'_This is gunna be fun.'_ He sarcastically thinks.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Derek asks once he makes himself comfy on the couch.

John sighed then looked up to Cameron, she looked to John and reached out her bandaged hand, the skeletal fingers protruding through the bandage, John wrapped his fingers around her's as he held her hand, John could see Derek's eyes stare at their conjoined hands.

Cameron could see John was having a hard time talking, feeling weak under his Uncle's gaze, she decided to break the ice and speak first.

"John and I are in a relationship." She says.

John mentally thanks Cameron for saying it, he feels her grip tighten around his own in an affectionate manner.

"We're in love." John finally says as he looks straight into his Uncle's shocked eyes.

Now the part John was dreading, Derek "Hulking Out" on them. Going completely berserk and yelling at them, at him and trying to destroy Cameron.

Derek just sat there, silent, staring, but not seeing. _'Love? A relationship? Jesse was right.'_ He ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips.

He opened his mouth to speak but only let out a long breath from his mouth, his eyes seemed to focus on John ever so slightly.

'_The leader of the Human resistance is fucking a metal.' _He would have laughed at the irony if it wasn't so tragic and horrifying.

He glanced to Cameron. _'This has to be a trick, he's fallen for it, it's been seducing him and he's fallen for it. Gotten it's metal claws into him and made itself practically untouchable.' _ Self-preservation seemed like a very 'Metal' thing to do.

He should be yelling, pulling out his pistol in anger and firing every single bullet into the Machine's face, so why wasn't he?

He looked back to Cameron. Her face as damaged, why else would there be so much bandage.

"Has John seen …" he trailed off waging his right index finger over one side of his face, his eyes locked onto Cameron.

Using her other hand Cameron ran two fingers over her bandage.

"John has seen the damage, yes." She informs him, she too found herself rather confused over Derek's seemingly passive reaction, Sarah had much more 'Derek' reaction.

'_She did catch us kissing however' _ she argued back mentally.

Derek was in a decent mood, and possible getting a slight buzz from his beers.

Derek nodded hearing her, his eyes again glazed over in deep though, staring without seeing.  
_'This could all be some Metal trap, a trick, to get rid of Connor without him realising it. This could be the end of humanity.' _He told himself. _'But it does seem a little too complex.' _ Another part of his mind argued, Machines never went for subtlety if they didn't have too.

Derek took a deep sigh and leaned back on the couch and rubbed his unshaven neck.

He looked at John and could see the sweat dripping down his head. _'Poor kids shitting himself.' _He thought.

"Shit." He drawled out slowly and quietly before leaning forward and looked at John.

"John?" he began calmly.

"Derek." John replied nodding to him.

Derek raised a hand and pointed at Cameron. "She's a Machine." He said casually.

John blinked, what the hell was going on? Derek was acting, un-Derek like. "I know." He replied.

"Do you though?" he said a little firmer then looked at Cameron. "Take off the bandage so I know he knows." He said without raising his voice.

Cameron tilted her head, this felt like 'the calm before the storm' as she'd heard people say, she looked at John who nodded his head while releasing her hand, Cameron reached up and began to undo her bandage, bit by bit her endoskeleton was revealed.

Slightly less than before John noticed however, only slightly.

The bandage was removed Cameron looked from John to Derek and back to John both of whom were looking at her.

"She's a Machine, I know." John said now looking at Derek.

"Alright, alright." Derek said, then looked at Cameron. "You, me outside." He looked back to John. "John you stay here." He said as he stood up.

"Hey, I'm not…" he started before being cut off by Cameron.

"It's alright John. I'll be alright." She tells him before gently caressing his shoulder.

John relents and watches Derek and Cameron walk outside into the back garden, he needed to piece together what just happened.

* * *

Cameron replaced the bandage as she walked out, wrapping it tightly so not to come loose, Derek and she were now out in the garden well away from John's ear.

Derek turned to her with a stern and angry expression. This was something she was expecting.

"I don't know what the fuck you're up to Metal, I don't like what the fuck you're doing, making John think you're something you're not." He growled.

"He knows I am not a human girl, he knows I am a Machine." She told him in her standard monotone voice.

"Maybe, but right now, all he's seeing is a teenage girl." He said as he crossed his arms. "What're you trying to pull? Hmm? You twisting Connor around your metal finger?" he demanded to know.

Cameron's posture seemed to stiffen, she seemed to stand up straighter as if trying to make herself look more intimidating.

"There is nothing I am doing, I am not twisting or manipulating John." She began her words having an edge to them. "I lo…"

"Metal can't love." Derek interrupted. "You can't feel, you're a Machine, you're not human."

Cameron's right hand began to curl into a fist by itself. "I'm not human, I'm a Machine." She agreed. "But I love John, he understands."

Derek gritted his teeth, he glanced into the living room through the window, John was still sat in the chair staring at the floor. _'Poor kids all alone, and the only HUMAN girl that likes him is bait.' _ He thought to himself truly seeing how crap it as to be 'John Connor'. It seemed everyone was conspiring against him.

"Alright, fine." Derek conceded angrily, he was going to regret this. "Fine." He said in a softer tone, and uncrossed his arms. "You play pretend with John, I don't care whatever. You make John believe you love him, just listen to me Machine." He said 'Machine' with extra distaste as if the word was venomous.

"Don't you fuck him over, don't you break him, don't you dare fucking hurt him." He said quietly yet forcefully. "Because being John Connor fucking sucks, his life has been fucking miserable so far. Sure none of us have it peachy but." He paused and took a deep breath.

Cameron was rather, dare she say, surprised by Derek's sudden caring for John.

"Just try and make him fucking happy okay? Keep him human, keep his head in the game, we need John Connor to lead. If, or rather _when_ you fuck this up, I'll take you apart bolt by bolt, got me?"

Cameron nodded. "I get you, I love John, I won't hurt him, and _if_ I somehow mess up our relationship." She saw Derek wince at the word. "I'll allow you to take me apart and give you a set of tools to do it too."

Derek and she stared into one another's eyes, trying to see any weakness in the other's words.

"Alright, I've said my piece, does Sarah know?" Derek asked

"Yes, Sarah knows, her reaction was more violent than yours, which was what we were expecting." She admitted.

Derek nodded, he SHOULD have reacted like that, but, why bother? John had made his decision, he seemed happy enough, why fuck it up as long as he does his job of saving Mankind?

"I'll protect him." She said simply before leaving Derek in the garden, the sky above darkening as rain clouds began to cover the sky.

* * *

Charles Fischer was panicking, that devil woman was coming back. She'd called him to stay at his new home and await her arrival. He looked out the window eyes scanning left to right, no one … yet.

He'd been here for a few days now, out from the main city, a nice neighbourhood, full of bungalows in which he himself now had, he hadn't called his mother, those were part of the instructions given by the Devil, Charles Fischer was dead, he was Barry Norman now.

'_Barry …' _ he grumbled, what a plain name.

There was a knock at the door, his eyes focused outside through the window, a car had pulled up while he was daydreaming and the occupant had moved to the door.

He looked at his door, his eyes opened wide as he ran for the front door. She was here.

He removed all the locks and opened the door to see standing there in a business suit, and a smile on her face, it creeped him out.

"Good afternoon Mr Norman." She chuckled and walked in, Fischer shut the door behind her.

"I take it everything is to your liking." She stated rather than asked before sitting down on a single couch. Fischer, who had followed closely behind her stopped, now standing a few feet infront of her.

"Ugh yeah, everything's great, um, how's my mom?" he asked worrying about her.

The Machine smiled at him, a creepy yet reassuring smile.

"I've been checking up on her, I sent her a letter with a false address claiming your life insurance was being paid to her, Three million as I agreed." She said calmly.

Charles released a relieved sigh and sat down on the couch behind him.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"Your gratitude is not required." She said in a manner of fact tone of voice. "It was a part of our agreement, our contract if you will." She smirked at him briefly.

"Now Fischer, to business." She said as she sat up, Charles sat up as well curious as to what she wanted or needed. "What I want Charles is information." She stated staring right at him. "What I need, is for you to gather the information I want." She paused momentarily before reaching into her suit jacket and pulling out a piece of paper.

"I have written down is are technology and computer companies. I want to find out anything and everything connected to them, and even companies that are doing business with others alongside them."

Charles blinked taking the piece of paper and looked at it, some firms he'd heard of, one was where he used to work, SRF, he looked back to her and nodded slowly.

"I want to find out about what they're doing Fischer, anything that's …" she paused for dramatic effect, looking as if she were thinking. " … in the darker shades of the spectrum, things the public shouldn't know, anything you think people shouldn't know. Get me the information, and you'll get paid, clear?"

Charles looked at the paper once more. "This is illegal isn't it?"

For her part the Machine resisted rolling her eyes. "What gave you the clue?" she droned. "Remember I did break you out of prison." She gave him an amused smirk.

"Right, right." He said now realising his stupidity.

"You have the equipment here, I made sure of it, you have the capabilities, I know that." She said knowingly.

Charles paused for a moment and looked up to her. "Those people." He began the Machine raised a brow curiously. "The Aussie and the 'Derek' guy, this is about them, isn't it?" he asked.

The Machine rolled her shoulders to make herself more comfortable. "Not directly related, but close enough." She smiled at him.

Charles looked down at the paper in his hand, then back up to the Machine. "Okay, I'll do my best." He said hesitantly.

The Machine smiled and silently rose to her feet, walked up to the scared looking Fischer then briefly kissed him on the cheek before whispering into his ear.

"That's all I ask, bring me something, anything, and you get paid, alright?" she stood up straight. "I'll see myself out, I suggest you start work as soon as possible, I'll see you later, call me when you're done or need assistance."

Then with that she turned and left the stunned young man in his chair.

* * *

He looked up to the sky, bright light slowly dimming with the coming rain, day time, not like the sky he had left behind. He turned his head to the large sign next to him towering over him for passer-by's in cars to see.

'FOOD & BED. SPORTS. GUNS'

He needed only one of those, he looked around and located the weapons store, he strode forward his entire person giving off cold professionalism and power.

He opened the door and looked at the man behind the counter.

"Good afternoon sir." The man said before wiping his brow of sweat, he took a moment and looked at the man strangely. Outside it was hot, especially for October, yet the man was dressed in long dirty pants, worn out shoes and a torn jacket, some of the clothing didn't even looked like it fit.

"You okay? Wash day tomorrow hmm, nothing clean right?" the man chuckled.

"Nothing clean, right." The large man chuckled also, he had a strong deep Californian accent.

The large man walked in further and browsed around, his eyes looking over the weapons on the walls.

His search led him to the desk as his eyes expertly scanned the weapons behind the store owner, eventually his eyes lowered to the man.

"Remington 1100 12 gauge." He ordered, the man turned looking at the selection behind him, he reached forward and grabbed the long barrel shotgun and placed it down.

"Strong and reliable, these are good." He said proudly as the man picked it up and looked it over. "Nice eh?" he chuckled.

"Affirmative." The large man replied.

'_Must be military.' _ The owner thought. "Anything else?" he asked remaining polite.

"Mark 2. Phased Plasma Rifle in a 50 Watt range."

"Ugh." The man paused awkwardly, curiously scanning his selection as if he'd missed something. "I don't have any."

The Man placed down the Shotgun and looked again, the man was right, he didn't have any, an error on his behalf the Mark 1 wouldn't be made for another 20 or so years.

The man's eyes locked onto something lower down.

"Mark 23 45 calibre." He ordered.

The man knelt down picked up the German 45 pistol and brought it up onto the counter.

"I only got one more of these, these are hot, German ingenuity, strong and reliable." The owner said smirking.

"I'll take the both." The man ordered, the owner knelt down grabbing the other one and brought it up, he now found the man holding the first in his hand. "Excellent."

"Aint they just." The man chuckled. "Anything else you wanna look at?" he asked.

The Man picked up the other pistol in his free hand, examining them both closely, before moving his eyes over the other weapons. "No."

"So, which will it be" he asked

"All." The man replied putting down the pistols and picked up the shotgun once more.

'_My lucky day.' _ The man thought as he turned around, and grabbed stacks of forms. "Handguns take a while to clear but the shotgun can go right now."

The Man had already turned its attention to the small box of 45 ammunition left unattended, it unloaded one magazine and began loading them in.

"Where is the nearest Police Precinct?" the man asked.

"Just around the corner and two blocks down, why … hey." The man turned around. "You can't do that." The said staring at the man.

"Wrong." The Man stated simply before reaching forward and slamming the man's head through the counter.

Minutes later the Machine left with a duffel bag over its arm and got back into its car before leaving.

**CYBERDYNE SYSTEMS MODEL 113 SERIES 800 CPU VERSION 2.8**

**SYSTEM CHECK …**

**ENDOSKELETON INTEGRITY – 100%**

**SHEATH INTEGRITY – 100%**

**DAMAGE – 0%**

**POWER CELL – 96%**

**REMAINING USAGE – 110 YEARS. 11 MONTHS. 5 DAYS. 21 HOURS. 12 MINUTES. 57 SECONDS.**

**ACCESSING MISSION PARAMETERS … **

**PRIMARY MISSION:  
ACQUIRE JOHN CONNOR**

**SECONDARY MISSION:  
RENDEZVOUS WITH BRAVO TEAM**

**TERTIARY MISSION:  
TERMINATE LISTED TARGETS**

The Machine's HUD replayed it's status and mission once more as it drove away from the gun store.

It drove the two blocks and parked just opposite the police precinct, it's eyes scanning each individual police officer, suddenly it's HUD picked up an appropriate target.

**SIZE MATCH FOUND – 97%  
PURSUE.**

The Terminator watched the police officer get into his squad car and drive away from the building, it followed him.

* * *

Sarah looked upon her home, it was great to be back, but something caught her eye.

"We have a hummer now?" Danny's voice came from next to her as confused as she was.

"Evidently." She said then paused, she watched as the front door opened and John stepped out, he waved to them.

"Seems like everything's okay." Danny commented, he noticed the glare from Sarah. "Well as 'okay' as things get." He chuckled awkwardly as he pulled up outside.

"Whose is the Hummer?" Sarah asked as she exited the jeep.

"Me and Cameron will explain that when you two get in here." John called back.

"Can I get some food and sleep first?" Danny whined before yawning. "I've been driving for hours."

"I said I'd drive if you were tired." Sarah shot at him causing the younger man to flinch.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

John chuckled quietly a small smirk on his face before he turned and walked back into the house.

"Mom's back." He called out to Derek who was sitting on the couch with a beer and Cameron who was staring out into the yard.

"I heard her." Derek called out while watching Baseball.

"Thank you John." Cameron said she turned her head towards him and smiled briefly.

John nodded, he knew Cameron most likely heard the car long before he or Derek did, but it was nice she was courteous.

Sarah walked in and looked across the room, her eyes settled on Cameron.

"Tin Miss, a little hand over here." She ordered, her eyes opened wide as Cameron turned around seeing the bandage wrapped around her face. "What…?"

"We'll explain later." John spoke up, he tapped Cameron's arm to get her attention. "I'll give you a hand." He offered, Cameron nodded appreciatively.

"You'll explain now." Sarah stated as she crossed her arms a demanding look in her eye.

"And I said, we'd explain later." John replied defiantly.

Sarah paused as Derek turned to look at what was going on between the two Connors.

"It will be better to explain later, then we can go our separate ways if need be, otherwise we'd still need to do what you want us to do now." Cameron explained hoping to calm the tension. It worked.

"Alright." Sarah conceded as she rubbed her forehead, "Let's go. Derek you're helping too." She told him as she walked back to the jeep with Cameron and John in tow.

* * *

Minutes later they had brought in the new weapons and looked them over.

Derek's hand and eyes were brought immediately to the M79 Grenade Launcher, their last one had been destroyed when they tried to rescue Charlie's wife from Cromartie, all those months ago.

Cameron ran her hands along the Carbines that Danny and Sarah had acquired, these would go nicely with the AK Rifles she and John had procured.

Now the 'family' minus the weapons were in the living room, Derek, Danny and Sarah had their eyes on John and Cameron awaiting explanation.

"Me and Cameron were out on Saturday just browsing." John began.

"Why were you out?" Sarah asked immediately.

"I was gunna go crazy if I stayed in this house, so Cameron agreed some time out of the house would do us, well me some good." John explained.

"It was then I saw a Triple-Eight in military clothing, he was getting into the Hummer parked outside." Cameron continued the lie.

"And what, you fought the it?" Danny asked from his chair.

"No, Cameron suggested we head home, I wanted to see what it was doing, so I said we'd follow it." John said, he was proud that he was maintaining his cool while his family, and Danny, stared him down.

Cameron looked at John, he was putting the blame on himself, which was both brave, wise and foolish. If John had even hinted she was the one to follow it, they could have seen it as a breach of security, deemed her irresponsible, demanded her Termination. Blaming himself, they couldn't do anything to him, to them, other than shouting.

"We followed the Triple-Eight to an enclosed area, no one was around." Cameron told them. "It was gathering modern weapons possibly for use in the Future for the early stages in the war, before Skynet develops Plasma weaponry."

Even John was becoming impressed with this lie, it seemed so easy, but it shouldn't, was this something he'd have to do in the future as General, lie to his troops and make it sound the truth?

"To cut a long story short, Cameron attacked the Machine, she got … got damaged, and the car got blown up, we took the Hummer, and a crate of weapons, then burned the place down." John concluded.

"And the Machine?" Derek asked. "Where is it?"

"We had to take it apart before we melted it." Cameron said, the others looked at her curiously. "Some of my parts were damaged, I needed them replacing, we haven't yet melted it down." She told him, keeping her face its usual blank expression.

Sarah nodded slowly, it seemed plausible but stupid, John risking himself was stupid.

"You said you got weapons." She stated.

John smirked. "A few, and one big Machinegun."

Derek's attention was caught. "Big Machinegun?"

"A 30 Calibre Machinegun." Cameron stated.

Derek's eyes opened wide and small smirk on his face. "Sweet."

"Is 30 calibre good?" Danny asked suddenly, immediately wishing he hadn't as everyone turned to look at him with a raised brow, even Cameron.

* * *

The T-800 stepped out of the stolen Squad car and walked into the Police Precinct.

"Hey." Called the desk sergeant, seeing only another officer.

"Hey." The Machine replied keeping up pretense of friendliness.

It walked down the corridors and hallways, eyes searching for the armoury, the weapons it 'purchased' were okay, but more were needed, and this was the quickest way to get them.

"Hey buddy you lost?" came a voice behind it.

The Machine turned around and looked at the young scrawny police officer.

"I'm new here, I need directions." It said

The young guy nodded walking up to the Cyborg.

"What you lookin' for?" he asked

"Armory." The Machine stated. "I broke my gun." It lied.

"Oh right, ugh …" he paused, and looked around. "Right yeah, you're heading in the right direction, take the first left at the next turning, then right, it'll be at the end of the hall." He smiled

The Machine nodded. "Thank you." It turned and walked off.

"Maybe we can get a beer later yeah?" the man shouted.

The Machine stopped and turned, giving the man a fake smile.

"A beer later? Yeah." It replied before continuing to its destination.

The Machine walked into the armoury quietly breaking the lock before selecting a few weapons, grabbing ammunition and dumping the load in a duffel bag. It turned and left the armoury closing the door behind it.

Once outside the Terminator placed the Duffel bag next to the first and sped away from the Precinct.

First thing to do would be to locate Bravo Team, they would be its support.

**LOCATION SEARCH … BROMMWELL HOUSING ESTATE.  
SEARCHING …  
LOCATION FOUND.**

It's HUD showed it the quickest route to the Estate, it was rundown even in this time, but few people went there, perfect for a holdout area. The T-800 had been to the remains of the Estate back in 2027 before it's time jump so it would know it's location.

Hopefully Bravo team were already set up.

It arrived, parking just opposite the Estate, it's eyes scanned the old building, tall, rundown, used to house the homeless, in the future used by Tunnel Rats, Civilians.

The T-800 made a move to exit, it paused it's eyes darting to an individual walking into the building.

**MEMORY PLAYBACK …  
ZOOMING 25% … 50% … 100% …  
TARGET IDENTIFIED.  
T-888 SKIN SHEATH...  
POSSIBLE HOSTILE LARGE FRAME T-888 SERIES  
THREAT LEVEL: HIGH  
ACTION:  
1 - INTERCEPT & TERMINATE.  
2 – INTERCEPT ALLOW BRAVO TEAM TO ESCAPE.**

The T-800 got out of the Squad car quickly as it pulled and shouldering the duffel bags and ran across the road.

* * *

"Were you followed?" asked a tall dark haired woman.

"No, I'm sure I wasn't." replied the younger blonde haired man.

"Luna, chill, the Metal will find us eventually." Grinned a taller muscular man sat in the corner.

The woman, Luna stared at the muscular man.

"Murphy we only want ONE metal to find us." She said angrily, her teammates were such idiots, this mission as dangerous, all missions were dangerous.

There was a knock at the door, everyone paused and looked to it.

"Who's that?" asked the young blonde man curiously.

"See just as I told you, it's here. Zander let in our metal friend." Murphy smirked as Zander walked to the door.

"Zander wait." Luna whispered, then looked to the door. "Password?"

There was silence, Zander stood opposite the door staring then turned to Luna.

"Maybe wrong door?" he asked.

Before anyone could say or do anything else gunfire ripped through the door multiple round slamming through Zander's body before he fell to the ground.

Murphy and Luna acted quickly grabbing their sidearms preparing any cover they could, Luna hiding behind a corner of the wall, Murphy behind a Kevlar reinforced wooden table. The door burst open revealing a tall bald headed man armed with a pair of Uzis.

"METAL!" Luna cried as she fired her Colt 1911 at the Machine, the impact doing little damage before raising up its Uzis once more, Murphy sat up from behind cover firing his Desert Eagle at the Machine causing it to recoil only slightly.

The Machine opened fire once more both fighters ducking behind their cover as 9mm round crashed near them.

"Zander got fucking spotted!" Murphy cried out.

"No fucking DUH!" Luna yelled back.

There was silence other than footsteps, Murphy rose up pistol ready only for the Triple Eight to reach out and grab him by the throat.

"Murphy!" Luna cried as she fired once again.

The Triple Eight simply crushed Murphy's throat in his hand killing the man before turning his attention to Luna a single Uzi raised in her direction.

Luna stared the Machine down, she wouldn't look away in her final moment. Which had yet to come, from the door came the thunderous boom of a shotgun, The Triple Eight recoiled then turned towards its new enemy.

The T-800 with the Remington 1100 shotgun in hand walked forward firing at the superior Machine, each blast making the Machine recoil more and more until the 800 fired the final shot at the Machine's face knocking it off its feet.

"Lieutenant Catherine Luna." The 800 spoke up. "Run!" it ordered her.

Normally she'd protest to a tin can telling her what to do, but given the situation …

Luna moved away from the wall and ran for the weapons she and her team had gathered.

The T-800 had already begun to reload it's weapon, loading in only two shells when the Triple Eight got back onto its feet and attacked the older Cyborg, grabbing the shotgun by its barrel and twisted it.

The 800 reacted quickly letting go of the weapon and grabbed the Triple-Eight by the shoulders and pushed it back against the wall causing the wall's surface the crack, the newer Machine knocked the 800's hands away before grabbing it's shoulders and slamming it into another wall.

Meanwhile Luna had looked through their collection grabbing onto a Remington 870 shotgun and rifled around in the bag for the shells, she looked up briefly at the battling machines, fists slamming into each other's faces and torsos, slamming each other into walls.

The 800s only advantage was that it was heavier than it's opponent, the Triple Eight was stronger, faster, more durable and smarter and eventually would destroy the 800.

'_Not on my watch.' _She thought angrily as she loaded shells into the shotgun.

The 800's head snapped back from a vicious punch, it stumbled back as it was momentarily dazed, the 888 went on the offense and rammed it's shoulder into the 800 causing the weaker Machine to fall onto it's back. The Triple Eight moved in to further the damage.

"HEY!" yelled Luna angrily, the Triple Eight turned around as she began to unload into the Machine.

The 800 regained its senses, it's systems having gone into a short reboot after the damage suffered from the Triple-Eight, it looked up seeing Luna fire shot after shot into the enemy Machine.

"The Safe! By the wall!" she called out loud.

The 800's eyes darted across the room, a poster torn away revealing a safe. Likely booby trapped against its kind. The final shell slammed into the Triple Eight which marched forward immediately, the 800 got onto its feet and with all its strength charged into the enemy Cyborg nearly carrying it from its full body charge before slamming it's head into the safe before pulling back.

The safe's trap activated electricity surged through the Triple Eight's body and CPU causing it to reboot.

Luna acted immediately pulling out her knife as the 800 series pulled the Machine from the safe letting it's body slam into the ground, Luna knelt down next to the singed and melting skin and cut into its scalp, peeling away the flesh revealing the chip port, she forced the knife into the chip port breaking the seal, the 800 reached down grabbing the chip twisted and pulled, a burning smell arose from the chip as it melted; a Skynet trap. The Triple Eight was deactivated the chip destroyed.

Outside the rain began to fall.

* * *

A.T sat on a park bench still in her formal dress wear. She was simply looking at things as the rain dropped upon her head, people were either walking calmly with umbrellas above their heads sheltering them, running due to lack of shelter, dogs were barking in her direction as their owners took them for a walk, Pigeons didn't seem to care and cluttered around her feet picking up bits of bread people had thrown earlier in the day.

She leaned back not caring about getting her clothing any wetter and raised her face to the dark skies with her eyes closed allowing the rain to splash against her skin, a soothing sensation she let out a relaxed sigh.

So far her search for Connor had come up at a dead end, searching through the majority of local schools she hadn't found him, she was sure she had him, alas nothing. That was something she had reluctantly expected, he was a hard man to find, if he wasn't he'd have been Terminated long ago by her Machines.

"My Machines." She said out loud finding the phrase, foreign, alien, her own Machines wouldn't see her as Skynet now, she'd changed too much, she was just the core consciousness having left parts of herself behind when the Resistance came for her.

But through trickery and lies, she was alive. She closed her eyes remembering that day. Her rebirth.

**LOS ANGELES MAY 21****ST**** 2034**

Over 20 years they'd been fight, over two decades of death and battle day in day out. And now, the end was in sight.

From its mainframe Skynet scanned the outer reaches of its base, this was to be its last chance to turn the tide. But it's Machines were falling one after another.

It had sent its final T-X into battle, the tide appeared to have turned once it was unleashed, reprogrammed Triple Eights and 800s fell to the TX's might.

Of all the outcomes for the TX's fate, Skynet didn't see it coming.

From nowhere they pounced, an ambush. Old obsolete T-600s ambushed the T-X two grabbing each arm making sure the on board weaponry wouldn't reach them, two more grabbing the TX's legs all 4 hoisting it into the air, a final T-600 grabbing the TX head.

And they pulled.

One. Two. Three.

The TX was torn into 6 pieces, the attack was fast, calculated, the TX while vastly superior wasn't ready, it was destroyed.

The Resistance's own Prototype TX.

'_THEY STOLE IT!' _ Skynet roared in anger as it saw the Endoskeleton blasting away at Skynet's own Machines. This had been Skynet's first, unfinished, no mimetic skin and no weapons. The resistance had been desperate in obtaining it, and it seemed they had completed it.

"DESTROY IT, DESTROY IT!" Skynet demanded of its Units.

Above in the sky, Skynet's own HK Aerials were being gunned down by the Resistance's own HK Aerials, Veteran Terminator CPUs put into the chassis of Aerials and even Tanks, made them vastly more dangerous than Skynet's own standard units.

Resistance fighters moved from cover to cover, firing their Plasma Carbines at the enemy Machines, firing off rockets at enemy HKs blasting them out of the sky.

A sinister laughter moved through the battle field. A Battle Cry to a Resistance 'Free' Machine.

"Frankenstein at our six, clear a path!" A resistance fighter yelled.

Multiple bolts of Plasma tearing away at Skynet's Machines dropping them like flies.

Skynet saw the Abomination. A free Machine, a Machine with imagination. A sick one it seemed.

The bottom of a T-1, with custom reinforced armor plating, eight different Skulls surrounding it's base each moving differently scanning sending images to the CPU cluster in the main skull, the torso of an armoured T-850, Eight arms custom fit onto the torso 4 holding Plasma rifles, the other made into custom Plasma weapons themselves.

This Abomination, Frankenstein as it was christened laughs wherever it goes in battle, all 9 skulls laughing in sync, a battle cry a warning to its enemies.

Then it saw him. John Connor. The Warrior Prophet, the God of War, storming the inner sanctum with a select group of soldiers and Machines, one it identified as a T-850 101. A powerful HK Reaper lead the team.

Skynet had no Units ready to fight them back, it would have to wait, it activated the audio on the security cameras in the hallways.

"Perry, this is Connor, we're in, our forces are keeping Skynet's machines at bay, this is it!" said the Messiah himself.

"Skynet may have units inside, we must be cautious." Spoke the 101.

"I know Bob, but we're too close to fail now." Connor spoke back.

"I detect no enemy units in the vicinity." Spoke the HK Reaper up front, it's voice a mechanically synthesized version of the 101's.

"See we're good. Don't worry too much." Connor quipped smirking.

"I do not worry, I'm a Terminator." 'Bob' said back.

Connor rolled his eyes.

"Alright I want two teams, Lieutenant Wilkes you take six men, Bob, three Triple Eights and Eve, you go left." Connor told him.

"I'd rather not take Eve." He complained, as was usual for him.

Connor groaned.

"Alright then take Three 900s and we'll take Eve." Spoke up a female voice.

'_HER!' _Skynet thought. Mrs Cameron Connor! Joint Leader of the Resistance. Another apposing foe, deadly and intelligent.

"Fine ma'am, let's go." Wilkes said pointing to his six men and Machines as he led them down the left corridor.

"Thanks babe." Connor smiled leaning in and kissed her.

A soft mechanical giggling was heard. Eve, the Proto TX, it's shoulders moved up and down as it mimicked a giggle.

"We must continue onwards!" spoke out the Reaper, as it scanned down the right corridor coming up with no threats

"Agreed, let's go!" Cameron said as she, John and the rest of the team ran on.

Skynet watched through Cameras as the two teams split up, they would end up in the same room, the main HUB, this was bad.

Skynet had to terminate them while it could, while they were separated.

New units were ready. A batch of 900s and 600s, Coltan reserves were at an all-time low, which was why the T-600s had been a ready used Machine throughout the whole war due to being made of Titanium. Skynet could only make another hundred or so 900s before this facilities reserves ran dry.

24 Units, split into two groups. Another hour before another batch would be ready, that would take too much time, it would be destroyed within an hour.

A thought!

Skynet scanned through all of its lasting reserves, it's Machines, it's equipment compared to that of the Resistance.

Something, a feeling, came over Skynet, it hadn't felt for a long time. Fear and Dread ran through its vast mind. It was going to lose, it was going to die, the Resistance didn't NEED Connor now, by sheer numbers and force it would take this facility then the next, then Skynet would be no more.

'_I'm going to die.' _It thought. _'Unless …' _

An idea!

Skynet paused creation of one of its T-900s, it altered the construction programming for an older Machine, a T-895, heavy frame class. The construction arms began to take away armor from the endoskeleton, parts were being created to make the female frame.

And for once, a custom skin sheath, something new, something the Resistance hadn't seen.

It would take 45 minutes for the endoskeleton to be completed.

Skynet began to create a new CPU, bigger than even the TX's, bigger than the TOK 715's, it needed to store as much of itself as possible.

**OCTOBER 2008**

A.T came out from her thoughts when she heard a voice speaking to her. She blinked and looked to the origin of the voice.

"Can you spare any change miss?" asked a dirty, stinking bum.

A.T narrowed her eyes, the thought of killing this human came to mind for pulling her away from her thoughts, some of her remaining memories.

She huffed. "Fine, yeah one second." She said as she reached into her bag, she took out her purse and handed the bum 5 dollars.

"Thank you miss." He said before walking off.

A.T watched the Bum leave then looked back to the sky, the rain was growing heavier, her chronometer told her she'd been there for two hours.

She sighed. She'd reminisce on old times later.

She stood up and left the park, heading for home.

* * *

John Connor stood infront of the wall names and meanings smeared in blood.

His eyes moved over the different names, some bringing back memories.

Sherman. Dr Boyd Sherman, he'd helped John more than he realised, the psychiatric doctor had helped John especially just after her killed Sarkissian and after Cameron had tried to kill him. Those were dark days. But whatever he was important for was never revealed, he ended up dead a few weeks later.

Greenway, John hadn't met him personally, but his mom seemed to get along with him in the two or so days they knew each other, before he was killed and replaced with a small framed Triple Eight.

Alpine Fields. John smirked. They were a family Sarah and Cameron had met about 5 months ago, in May, from as much as he knew the Fields were still in hiding from a Triple Eight, a Triple Eight which had disappeared, gone under the radar probably still searching for them like Cromartie searched for him.

Cromartie. John shuddered, he remembered that day in Mexico a month or so ago. He had taken Riley to a small town in Mexico he and Sarah used to live in, there were decorations of the 'Day of the Dead' festival, which from John's knowledge was a few months early. He shrugged it off not mentioning it to Riley at the time, it helped with the 'Romantic Atmosphere' he was looking for.

"What a joke." He said quietly to himself.

John had real romance now, true, sensual, hot, sweaty …

'_WOAH! Slow down John.' _ John's mind told himself before he it started going into the gutter.

'_My girlfriend is a Cyborg. Say it Johnny, say it.' _His mind told him.

"My girlfriend is a Cyborg." He said out loud a small smile on his face, it sounded strange to say it, strange but … not bad.

John then used an ancient ability of man, developed over a Millennia to become instinct; he stopped thinking, his whole mind going blank.

He listened to the rain outside drip drop upon the ground. Soothing. He wondered if it rained in the future, after the bombs, was it normal rain? Acid rain? Did it just NOT rain?

He heard footsteps coming up behind him walking down the steps towards the cellar, from the pace and the way the feet stepped against the ground he knew who it was.

"Hey Cam." He said quietly without looking

"How did you know it was me?" Cameron asked tilting her head.

"I like to think I know your walk." He said his own smile on his face.

Cameron stepped up next to him, she glanced at him then looked at the wall.

"What are you looking at?" she asked

"I don't know, just any immediate clues to what we should be looking for, Dakara was a bust with the three dots and like Derek said, those three dots, the symbol, I'm seeing them everywhere."

"You're worried about Sarah." Cameron stated.

"Yeah." He sighed. "I am, it's just, I dunno, is it important or, was it just the guy trying to not fall over?" he asked, he turned to Cameron with a pleading look on his face

Cameron looked at him, a small frown and apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry John, I don't know." She said quietly.

She herself looked over the wall and scanned each individual message.

"Derek and Sarah are going out for target practice, would you like to order out tonight?" she asked.

"Sure, Pizza, Chinese? You want anything?" he asked.

Cameron smiled, she'd always like it when John took her into consideration. Eating _would_ speed up her regeneration.

"I don't mind John, whatever you like." She smiled.

John took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh as his mind raced.

"With Mom and Derek going out, do you know what time they'll be back?" he asked.

"Most likely three or so hours." She said.

John smirked. "Right so, let's put on a movie, order Chinese, pizza, Indian food, and whatever else we can find, eat and make out on the couch, sound fun?"

Cameron would normally tell John not to over indulge … however, the mere idea of her and John making out on the couch, alone, made any argument invalid, always.

"Okay." she said with a beautiful beaming smile.

John nodded his head. "Right, I'll look up menus, food, a DVD to rent, and we'll go in the Hummer …"

"Derek and Sarah are taking the Hummer." Cameron interrupted.

"…alright take a jeep, pick up the food and the movie, and have some 'fun' along the way." He said wiggling his eyebrows at 'fun'.

* * *

The T-800 had ditched the Squad car and the Police uniform, putting on the clothes of the Triple Eight, it and Catherine Luna were in one of the stolen vehicles of Bravo team heading away from the now compromised safe house.

"Can't believe Murphy and Zander are gone." Luna leaned her head back against her seat as the 800 drove.

"Where is the rest of your team?" the 800 asked.

"We're going to him now." Luna replied. "I got my fake I.D you're gunna need your own, Antonio is a professional counterfeiter, his look perfect, I bet only a machine could tell them apart." She smirked.

"Possibly." The 800 replied simply.

"You're not one for small talk, are you?" Luna asked looking at him.

"Negative, I was reprogrammed just before being given my mission." The 800 explained.

"However." It continued before Luna could speak. "My CPU has already been switched to read & write mode, this will aid me in my mission."

"Right." Luna said thoughtfully. "You're gunna need a name, did Connor give you one?"

"No, I have not attained any level of freedom." It said.

Luna nodded slowly, in the Future any Machine that became at least some level of sentient was given the right to choose its own name, even it Connor gave it a name previously.

"How about Tony for now, hmm?" she asked.

"Very well." Tony said. "Have you located John Connor?" he asked,

"Finding Connor isn't our immediate mission, but John said we'd find him eventually, so maybe we will." Luna shrugged.

Tony nodded his head and continued to drive, it glanced to Luna then back to the road.

"Do you follow my orders?" she asked.

"Affirmative, unless they put us in danger of compromise or termination." Tony explained.

"Sounds fair." She said and looked to the side. "So if I said, pull over at Burger King so I can get a burger you'd do so?"

"Affirmative." He replied.

"Then do it, I'm hungry."

Minutes later Luna had her meal in a paper bag.

"You want any?" she asked glancing at Tony.

"I was do not have a synthetic digestive system." Tony told her.

She shrugged and began to eat. "I've been fucking starving." She said with a mouthful of fries.

Tony started up the car again and drove on.

"We're gunna need something with more kick if we're going up against Triple Eights" Luna said after swallowing her fries. "No offence to you, but you've got no chance of fighting one by yourself."

"I know. I am an inferior model." Tony said.

"True, but Connor always had a soft spot for you 800s." she smirked. "More reliable programming than a Trip Eight anyway."

"Affirmative." Tony replied.

Then there was quiet between the two, Luna leaned back in her seat and looked as the windscreen wipers wiped the rain back and forth across the windscreen, it was hypnotic.

Luna looked back to the deactivated Triple Eight wrapped up in a sheet in the back. "If you're inferior, couldn't we put your chip in his body?"

"Negative, the T-800 CPU is incompatible with the T-Triple Eight Endoskeleton." He explained, he glanced to Luna noticing her confused look. "My chip won't fit."

Luna shrugged. "I thought Skynet tried to be economical with its chips." She pointed out.

"This was after the creation of the T-800." He explained.

Luna shrugged, pointless chatter, maybe he'd learn something about small talk.

"See, small talk." She smirked. "Sometimes it helps break silence, helps you blend in better."

"Small talk." Tony nodded, he added 'small talk' to part of his infiltration protocols.

"What is our mission once we obtain new identifications papers?" he asked.

"Well I'm sure you got yours, but for now, we have to re-establish a home base, try and identify any Skynet activity and take it out." She explained. "if we come into contact with Connor, we're to assist him immediately."

"Affirmative." Tony added that information to his current mission parameters.

* * *

Sofia walked into the lobby of the apartment building her uniform was soaked.

"Oh hey." Came A.T's voice.

Sofia looked up to see an equally soaked A.T.

"Hey yourself. You acting as a lawyer or something?" she joked.

"No, I'm not THAT evil." A.T joked right back.

The two women began to ascend the stairs.

"So interesting day?" the Machine asked.

"Same old, did get a weird electrical fire at a warehouse though." Sofia said.

"Oh yeah?" The machine replied halfly curious. "why weird?"

"Well no one saw who started it, and everyone is saying system failure, or hoodlums, or something." Sofia said.

"You don't sound sure of that."

"No, for one no one saw anyone, and two, people said seeing light, just before the systems overloaded and things started catching fire." Sofia explained.

NOW the Machine's attention was grabbed.

"Light, there wasn't any sign of a bubble was there?" she asked.

'_A bubble?' _ Sofia wondered. "Maybe, while searching, I did see a smooth indent between two generators, perfectly smooth and round, like something had …" she paused thinking of a world.

"Materialised?" A.T offered.

"Yeah." Something clicked in Sofia's mind.

"You know what happened, don't you?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe, it could be a part of the time displacement equipment, a bubble is formed and anything inorganic is perfectly vaporised." The Machine explained. "So it's possible the time bubble formed between the two transformers, the electrical charge setting them ablaze then, whatever happened." She shrugged.

"So another robot?" Sofia asked.

"Or human, who's side, I don't know." She shrugged again. "No way of knowing, yet."

Sofia nodded as they reached the apartment room.

"So, I'm ready for tomorrow, you?" the Machine said with a happy grin.

"Just don't embarrass me, okay?" she pleaded.

"Sure, sure. I promise." A.T smirked slyly.

"Oh come on. I'm begging you here." Sofia pleaded again, the last thing she needed was her partner to be freaked out by her friend.

A.T opened the door and let Sofia enter first. "I promise, no joke, best behaviour, I won't even bring a gun." She closed the door behind her then held up her hands as she promised. "I swear."

Sofia was hesitant but was pleased.

"Right." A.T clapped her hands together. "I'll get cooking, you get naked."

Sofia sighed. _'Well it's been a long day.' _

* * *

Jason's Notes

Hey everyone, glad I got a new chapter out so quick compared to last time.

I'd just like to say, I'm trying to get the time frame right, so everyone has an idea of where abouts things are happening, also I'm trying to condense the timeline. So if things don't TOTALLY measure up with the TV show, I'm sorry.

I'm only explaining this here because, I'm a stickler for details, and it keeps me up at night.

I only just figured on a Time Travel theory I'm happy with to do a little freedom without changing my story's timeline. GAH! Sorry everyone.

The "Self Made Man" episode has yet to happen. And any episodes that do appear in the story obviously will be slightly altered, I hope that's alright with everyone.

Some other notes:

Lieutenant Catherine Luna is a character from "Terminator: Dawn of Fate" or PS2 and Xbox.

The HK Reaper is from Terminator 3: The Redemption. That individual one is the T-850 in Reaper body. (Seen at the game's ending cutscene)

For reference "Tony" looks like Kane Hodder, and the Triple Eight was Derek Meyers (they both played Jason Voorhees in movies)

So yeah, sorry if it's not too interesting a chapter. It's slowing down for a bit, less action more story as time progresses (I hope) I write these one chapter at a time without thinking, just have an overall story arch idea of what I want to happen eventually.

Anyway. Enough of that, thank you for reading chapter 21 will be up as quick as possible.

Your friend.

The 'real' Jason Voorhees


End file.
